Hellfire
by Scarlett-sama
Summary: The heart racing adventure of Ao no Exorcist through Bon and Rin's secret blooming and eroding relationship. Based off the Ao no Exorcist anime and popluar on both DA and Fanfiction.
1. Chapter 1

Ao No Exorcist BonXRin

Chapter 1

"Cram School?"

Rin looked at Mephisto as if he'd grown an extra head. He barely knew anything about this school, and everywhere Rin went he felt like he had a neon sign over his head that said:

'MORON'

It was true he had grown up in an ordinary town and had lived in a church, but he couldn't help but help making a fool of himself. He had never seen any of theses nice things before, and he couldn't control himself. Heck, even the Cafeteria looked like one of those five stars restaurants Rin had seen on TV; on rare occasions.

The more he had wondered around and saw all these things he never had, the more of a moron he made himself look like. At the rate he was going, they might as well tattoo the word 'MORON' onto his forehead; because he felt like one.

Plus, the more Mephisto told him about this 'Cram School' the more he felt like it was another reason to make him look like more of a moron. Rin had some pride left in him, after finding out he was the son of Satan, lost his father figure, and made an idiot of himself in front of thousands of student; but he wanted to be an exorcist.

Scratch that. He had to be an exorcist. He swore to himself he'd become stronger, so no one would die for him. After Satan, his real father, had killed Father Fujimoto, he had had enough. Plus his real father was a total whack job. The guy needed to be put in a crazy house, plus a straight jacket. Talk about mentally unstable. This is what he wanted, and needed.

"Yeah, I'll join." Rin spoke, hoping this 'Cram School' would end before he got there.

"Alright, but you can't draw your sword in front of them." Mephisto pointed at his Kurikara sword on his shoulder. "No one can find out your Satan's offspring. We may be able to hide your ears and tail, but not your blue flames. There would be an uproar."

"Fine. Whatever." Rin muttered, feeling like he was being scolded by Yukio.

Rin knew better than to waltz in there and whip out his sword, in front of the class. Yukio would probably kill him, that's if he knew he was the son of Satan, and Rin didn't want to know the consequences for his actions; if he was stupid enough to make that mistake. By the look on Mephisto's face, as he scolded him, it didn't seem like the consequences were going to be good.

"Anyway," Mephisto tossed an object at Rin and jumped off the stupid lamppost.

Mephisto landed onto the road and Rin caught the object as it aimed right at his head. He almost yelled at the head of the school for almost hitting him in the head, but the cold object in his hand made him look down at it. A brass key was sitting in his palm. To what it went to was beyond him.

"You use it to open this door." Mephisto said, steeping onto the ledge and hopping off the edge.

Rin ran over to the ledge, thinking the guy had gone crazy, and looked below. Mephisto was standing on the grass below, about eight feet down, and was standing in front of a door embedded into the pathway. He gave the head of the school a nod and jumped off the ledge, falling right on his behind. Rin swore to himself and got up, brushing the dust and dirt off his jeans. Mephisto sneaked in a smirk that Rin saw, and stood up straighter. Rin ignored him and stood in front of the door and slipped the key into place. Which was small for how big the keyhole was. Rin shook the thought out of his head and turned the key. The inner lock clicked and Rin stood in front of the door, afraid to open it.

"You going to go in?" Mephisto's voice brought him attention and Rin could feel his tail twitch under his shirt.

"Yeah, I'm going in." Rin snapped at the head of the school.

He pushed the door open and stopped as he was inside. The door had opened into a hallway with dark hardwood floors and doors with stained glass windows near the tops of each door. There looked to be a whole school in that one hallway. As Rin was temporarily stunned, Mephisto pushed past him and headed down the hall. Rin snapped out of his daze, as he realized he was being left behind, and grabbed his key. He slammed the door shut and ran after Mephisto to catch up with him. As the head of the school stopped in front of one of the doors, Rin skidded to a halt. The head of the school said a few words and turned into that stupid dog, again.

"This is your classroom. I'll stay with you today to make sure you'll be ok." Mephisto spoke, as he stood in that ridiculous dog form.

"You could talk the whole time!" Rin yelled in frustration, feeling like an idiot for running after the guy for five straight minutes like an idiot.

Mephisto shrugged his shoulders and pointed his nose to the door, gesturing Rin to open the door. All Rin did was stand there. He wasn't afraid of going inside; it was just the air around this room felt tense. Rin felt like something bad was going to happen in this room, and he didn't want to go inside.

"Something wrong with you and doors?" Mephisto spoke, a frown on that stupid dog face of his.

"Nothings wrong with me and doors!" Rin blurted out, glaring down at Mephisto. "Jeeze!"

Rin pulled open the door and stepped into the doorway, freezing. There were already a few students in the classroom. Two girls and five guys. From the looks of it, the two girls were really close. They were sitting side by side and the brown haired girl kept looking at the other, waiting for her to make a move. Rin could tell they were "Best Friend Forever" and all that girly stuff that made him want to gag.

Besides the two girly girls, there was a guy sitting in the far back with a black hood covering his head, a creepy guy near the front with a puppet, and a group of three guys huddled close to each other. They just screamed groupie.

There was a guy with pink hair behind two of them, a somewhat bored expression on his face, other than that the guy was normal. The guy in front of him and to the right was bald, with thick framed glasses sitting on his nose; and was shorter than the three. The guy beside baldy seemed to catch Rin's eye. He was the tallest of the three and looked like he drank battery acid. The guy looked bored and disgusted with the fact he had to be in the same room with these people, and seemed to glare at the chalkboard in the front of the room. When Rin had opened the door and stepped into the doorway, the guy had turned to look at him. The tall guy's hair was a chocolate color, a yellow Mohawk in the middle of his head and going down the part, making him look like a chicken. The guy's eyes were also a chocolate color, matching his hair perfectly.

Rin bit back the urge to set his hand on his heart. For some reason, Rin felt attracted to him. Like someone was pulling on his nerves and muscles, pulling him to the guy. Whatever it was didn't seem right. Rin was far from liking a guy, despite the way his heart was thundering in his chest. He knew he was so far from being gay. Not even Yukio would be able to accept the fact Rin had even thought that way for a moment.

Taking a moment to straighten himself, he looked away from the guy and smiled at the rest of the class.

"Hey, I'm Rin Okumura."

The class was silent and Rin held back a frown. Now he wished he could whip out his sword, jeeze his classmates were boring. Rin sighed and walked to the unoccupied desk at the front and plopped his butt in one of the chairs, setting his sword beside him. He got a few stares and noticed the chicken-haired guy looking at him. Rin quickly turned away and stared at the chalkboard, wishing this "Cram School" was already over.

"Who are these guys?" Rin asked, looking at Mephisto who had sat himself on the desk,

"They're kids like you, who want to be exorcists, as well." Rin frowned and the door creaked open. "And here's your teacher."

Rin turned his head to the front of the classroom, as the teacher closed the door and walked over to the desk in front of the chalkboard, and froze. Yukio was standing in front of them, smiling at all of them.

* * *

><p>Scarlett: Hey guys! I've been posting this on my Deviantart account and everyone had seemed to like it, so I decided to start posting on Fanfic as well. I hope you guys like this story. I'm wirting along with the story line of the anime and manga. So, something may be in here and somethings won't. I'll even occasionally curve off and come back. I hope you guys like this fanfic! 3<p>

Rin and Bon do not belong to me. These characters belong to Kazue Kato.


	2. Chapter 2

So I don't get a thousand comments about this chapter, this is a **BonXRin **fanfic. I'm mearly going off the manga. That's why Yukio and Rin are the only ones doing anything in this chapter. This is straight from chapter 2, I think, so don't eat me! I'm just going along woth the story...so please enjoy! 3

* * *

><p>Chapter 2<p>

Rin stared at his younger twin bother, as he stood in front of the class. All that was on Rin's mind, at the moment, was how Yukio had gotten here. For all he knew, Yukio didn't know about Rin being a demon, none the less being the son of Satan.

"It's nice to meet you all." Yukio spoke, as Rin started at him in shock. "I'm Yukio Okumura. I'll be your anti-demon pharmaceuticals instructor."

"Yukio?" Rin just sat there like an idiot, staring at his little brother.

"Yes. Yukio." Rin's younger brother expression didn't change at all. "Is something wrong?"

Anger welled up in Rin, as he glared at his twin. How could Yukio be here? Why was he acting like this? This wasn't the same helpless and caring brother he knew. Yukio had changed so dramatically in the one week after Father Fujimoto died.

"What's wrong with you?" Rin asked, trying to calm down and find a reason for all this.

"Nothings wrong. Class is session. So be quiet." Rin stared at his brother in utter shock, as he continued. "As you may have guessed, I'm a new instructor who's the same age as you. But with regard to exorcism, I'm two years ahead of you. So please address me as Mr. Okumura."

Rin continued to stare at his brother, as he continued with the class. Yukio started talking about temptaint, for which Mephisto had to explain. Apparently they were wounds that demons afflicted that gave humans the ability to see demons, not like Rin cared. He wanted to know why Yukio was here. Scratch that. He **needed** to know.

Rin got up so fast the desk screeched forward, in complaint, and he walked up to the desk in the front. He slammed his palms into the table nearly knocked the measuring glass over.

"Hey!" Rin glared at his brother, wanting to strangle him till he got the information he needed.

"Yes?" Yukio didn't even look up from his work, as held the measuring cup in place and poured milk into it.

"Explain yourself!"

"We're in the middle of class. Sit down."

"KNOCK IT OFF, YUKIO!"

Rin slammed his palm on the top of the desk and glared at his younger brother straight in the eyes. The startled classmates around Rin started at the two of them, as Yukio set down the jug the milk. The demon could feel the stares and few glares drilling into his back, as he kept his glare on this twin.

Forget about not looking like a moron in front of the class. Rin was way past that line. He was frustrated and upset beyond belief. None of this made sense and no one was telling him anything. Rin's patience was running thin.

Yukio let out a sigh and looked up at Rin, meeting his gaze. Without a change of expression, or hint of emotion in his eyes, he looked to his classmates.

"Could all of you wait outside, while I talk to Mr. Okumura?"

Rin's classmates slowly got up and a sound of annoyance sounded to the left of Rin. He didn't have to turn to know it was the guy with the chicken hair style, and piercings in both ears. The guy already looked annoyed to begin with, and he sure shared his feelings with Rin. When he passed the demon, he purposefully smacked his elbow into Rin's side, ramming him into the desk. Rin growled and turned his head, as the guy passed. Despite the two glaring at each other, a spark flashed between them. Not just of anger, but with a bit of feeling. The glared faded immediately on Rin's face and he stared after him, as the guy left the room, closing the door. Rin's tail twitched and he ripped his eyes away from the door. He couldn't think about every muscle and bone in his body wanting to go after that guy. Yukio was in front of him and finally alone. He had all the answers to Rin's questions, hopefully.

"What so you want, Rin?" Yukio looked at him, as he picked up the vile of blood; he had shown the class a few minutes ago, off the desk.

"Explain yourself! Why are you here? What's going on? Tell me what's going on Yukio!"

Rin's twin sighed and looked down at the desk.

"As I mentioned earlier, I became an exorcist two years ago. I began training when I was seven, and I was infected with temptaint by my twin brother at birth. I've been able to see demons since before I could crawl. I've known the whole time. The only one who didn't know was you."

Rin glared at his twin and walked around the desk, grabbing his arm.

"But if you knew, why didn't you tell me?"

The vile in Yukio's hand slipped from his hand and fell to floor, smashing to pieces. A terrible odor filled the sir and Rin covered his nose. The terrible smell made his head pound and his vision to fuzz up and clear continuously.

"Yuck! That stinks! What's that smell?" Rin nearly gagged and a crash came from the ceiling, as a piece of it fell onto one of the desks.

Yukio grabbed the gun at his waist and shot at the creatures heading for the both of them. They were no smaller than a dog and looked like they had the face of a monkey, with tails.

"Hobgoblins!"

As Yukio reloaded, the bullets hit their target and disappeared with a splat. Despite the situation, Rin was still steaming. Rin grabbed his twin's shoulder and quickly got brushed off, as Yukio shot off some more bullets.

"We're not done talking, Yukio!"

"There's nothing left to say." Yukio shot behind him and took another Hobgoblin out, as he grabbed his second gun.

"What?"

"Anyway, I'm busy right now, so save it for later!"

Some of the little Hobgoblins came out of nowhere and latched onto Rin, gnawing on his shoulders and hand.

"Then how about some help over here!" Rin yelled in frustration.

Yukio turned and looked at him in surprise, as little creatures gnawed on Rin. Rin let out a deep growl and his blue flames came alive on his body, burning the little creatures to ash.

"Listen to me, Yukio!" Rin practically screamed, as Yukio stared at him in shock and fear. "We've hardly talked, since Father Fujimoto died. If you knew all this time, then how did you feel about me?"

Yukio snapped out of his stare and turned back to the fight, shooting down more of the little creatures.

"How did I feel? Well, since you're a demon, I thought you were dangerous." Yukio turned and hot a Hobgoblin to close to Rin for comfort. "You're such a fool, Rin. Why do you want to be an exorcist? Revenge? Or to atone for what you did to Father Fujimoto?"

Three big Hobgoblins appeared and Yukio took the first one down in a heart beat.

"Well, it's too late now! If you really want," Yukio shot at the last two and sent them back to Ghenna. "Then either turn yourself into headquarters or just die."

"What did you say!" Rin's anger reached boiling point and blue flames lit up Rin's body, again. "Do you think it's my fault Father Fujimoto died?"

Another Hobgoblin appeared behind Yukio and he shot it right in the face.

"I could see that the whole time. Father Fujimoto was the only person in this world Satan could possess. He was always Satan's target. But for fifteen years the strength of his spirit prevented the worst. Father Fujimoto was our strongest exorcist!" Before Rin could pull out his sword, the Hobgoblins were gone. The smoke slowly faded and Yukio looked at Rin. "There was no way he would allow Satan to enter him, unless he was mortally wounded in his soul."

That day flashed through Rin's head. Him standing in front of Father Fujimoto, the one he had called Father.

'Don't pretend to be my father!'

The words echoed in Rin's head and Yukio's words broke his flashback.

"Did you say something to hurt him? If Father Fujimoto had one weakness," Yukio clocked his gun and pointed at Rin. "It was you big brother. You killed Father Fujimoto!"

Rin's shocked stare turned into a glare, as his teeth clenched together and grinded together.

"Like you say, I'm a fool. So say whatever you want!" Rin's hand tightened around his sword, as he pulled it free its case. "But don't point your gun at me! We're brothers!"

"Rin…"

"I didn't kill Father Fujimoto. I can understand your hard feelings, but why point that at me?" Rin ran toward his twin, his sword at the ready. "If it'll make you feel better, then shoot!"

Yukio stared at his twin in shock and held his gun right at Rin's forehead. A clear kill shot.

"SHOOT!"

The next moment Rin was behind his younger brother, then clean cut of his Kurikara slicing the gigantic Hobgoblin in the side. The thing burst into flames and Rin put the sword away, the flames extinguishing around him. Yukio staring behind him in surprise.

"Don't insult me. I'd never fight my little brother."

Yukio lowered his gun and looked at the floor. Pure guilt and pain in his eyes.

"What was Father Fujimoto like at the end?"

"He was cool. He died protecting me." Rin's grip on his sword tightened and he looked at the blade. "I don't want to become an exorcist to get revenge. I just want to be strong. I don't ever want anyone to die for me, again."

Yukio smiled and looked at Rin with that mellow expression of his.

"That's just like me. I also became an exorcist so I could be strong."

"So we're both fools. Foolish brothers."

Yukio's smile turned into a frown in second.

"No, don't lump me in with you."

"Mr. Okumura! Are you alright?" One of the two girls called out from the hall.

"Yes, we're fine. The classroom is not."

Rin looked around and noticed all the dying Hobgoblins and the gigantic one burning on the far side of the classroom.

"When did that happen!" Rin looked around the room in surprise.

"I knew it. You're dangerous."

"I'm gunna learn to control it!"

"Rin, as long as you try to become an exorcist, what I said earlier will follow you around. 'Just die' someone will always say or think it. Be prepared for that."

Rin smiled and slung his sword over his shoulder. After fifteen years of his life so far, Rin was used to being hated by everyone. A bunch of snobby exorcists weren't going to change anything. He was ready for the road ahead, no matter how battered or broken it may be.

"Come on, Rin."

Rin looked to the door and was his twin waiting for him to follow.

"Sure thing, Teach!"

* * *

><p>Scarlett: Here's the next chapter! Sorry this doesn't have that much BonXRin action in it. I'm just starting, trust me. I'll post the next chapter right now, so you don't get bored with me.<p>

Rin and Bon do not belong to me. These characters belong to Kazue Kato.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"That's it for today." Yukio smiled at the class, as they slowly got up.

Rin let out a sigh and stood up, grabbing his sword and slinging it over his shoulder. He was tired and desperately wanted to find his dorm room. The demon turned to talk to Mephisto and noticed the head of the school had ditched him. Which was just Rin's luck. He wanted to know where his dorm room was. Now he'd have to search all over the school grounds for his room.

Someone cleared there throat behind Rin, causing him to turn and look behind him. The guy with the chicken styled hair, and his buddies, were waiting for Rin to get out of the isle way. The two looked each other straight in the eyes and Rin's body froze. He could feel his muscles and bones begging him to step forward, to walk right up to the guy and-. Not even his body knew what to do after that. Rin bit his lower lip, hoping his fangs weren't noticeable, and begged his body to move out of the way. The demon could feel his brother's eyes watching him, behind his back.

"You gunna move or what?" The guy in front of him demanded.

"Bon, take it easy on him." The guy with the pale pink hair butted in, before Rin got shoved out of the way.

"I think you scared him." Baldy added.

The guy turned and looked back at the pink haired guy.

"Then you get him to move, before I plow through him, Shima."

Shima gave Bon a nod and stepped past Bon, walking up to Rin. The guy gave Rin a smile and blocked his view of Bon.

"Could you let us through, Rin? That is your name, correct?"

Rin gave him a nod and forced his body to move back. The demon bumped up against the desk in the front of the classroom, and nearly lost his balance. Rin grabbed onto the desk, to hold himself up, and looked at the floor. Bon burst into laughter and pushed past Shima, heading for the door. The guy came right up to Rin and got in his face.

"That was pathetic. You sure you want to be an exorcist?"

Before Rin could answer, Bon walked right out the door. The other two quickly followed him, Shima apologizing for Bon's behavior. When the door closed Rin still had his eyes glued to the floor, his black hair hiding the red blush across his face. Bon had come right up to him and acted like a jerk. The guy had gotten right in his face and Rin had had no energy or will power to fight back or hit the guy. Bon had rendered him helpless, useless even. It was so pathetic how he had just stood there on the isle way, gapping like an idiot. Something had to be wrong with him.

"Nii-san?"

Rin felt Yukio's hand touch his shoulder and his whole body tensed up. His knees buckled and in seconds Rin was in a sobbing heap on the floor. There was no reason for his tears, but yet he cried. His head against the front of the desk and his fingers digging into his uniform. Something was wrong with him. Something wasn't right with him. Bon must have done something to him. Rin felt like someone had unlocked all his emotions all at once, and they were spilling out.

"Nii-san!"

Yukio's hands pulled Rin's head up and looked at his older brother. Watching the tears roll down his face. Even he knew Rin had never cried, since he was little. Rin had never shed a tear since his childhood, but Yukio didn't know Rin had cried when Father Fujimoto died. Maybe he was just going soft. That had to be it. Bon had nothing to do with it. Rin was just going soft.

"Nii-san, what's wrong?"

"Nothing."

Rin pulled his face out of Yukio's hold and let his head fall back into place, his eyes glued to the floor. He couldn't let Yukio see him like this any longer. Rin got up off the floor and left the classroom, before his younger brother could protest or follow him. The demon needed time to be alone. He needed to get a hold of himself. This wasn't himself.

Rin pulled out his key and used it on a random door, finding himself where he had been before he had gone to Cram School. Standing on the grass surrounded by cherry blossom trees. The wind combed through the trees and Rin watched the petals fall to the ground, slowly covering patches of the grass with pale pink hues. The demon slowly whipped the tears from his face and grabbed his key, slamming the door shut.

Without a thought he picked a direction and pulled out the piece of paper with his dorm room number on it. He unfolded the paper and noticed the map on the bottom of the page. From the looks of it, Rin was going in the wrong direction. Not like it mattered. Rin still had to get his stuff. Not like he wanted to. He didn't want to risk the chance of running into Bon. Sure the campus was huge, but knowing Rin's luck, he'd run into the guy in a heartbeat.

To stall a bit, Rin checked out the courtyard and sat on the edge of the fountain, his back to the water rippling behind him. He didn't have to look to know what he looked like. It had been a while since he cried and he didn't want to see the pained look on his face, again. He was stronger than that, yet he had cried his eyes out in front of his younger brother, made a fool of himself in front of Bon and his buddies, avoided the chance to see the guy; and was hiding in a huge courtyard by sitting on the fountain ledge. Man was he pathetic.

"Hey, you ok?"

Rin looked up to see a fourth year girl looking at him. The demon gave her a nod and she sat beside him, crossing her legs at the knee. She pulled her brunette hair back and looked at him.

"You sure? You looked troubled."

"I'm fine. Don't bother yourself worrying about some new student." Rin muttered.

"You're a first year?"

A surprised look hit her face and Rin stood up, rolling his eyes. This had been one reason he stopped school after middle school. There were just some girls that were so clueless they made you want to yank your eyes out of your sockets. They were such bad eyesores.

Despite the fact he'd been bothered, Rin headed to get his stuff anyway. Other than the fact the girl had acted like a total idiot, Rin felt like himself again. Even if he ran into Bon now he'd be perfectly fine. Rin wasn't going soft and there defiantly wasn't anything wrong with him. At least, that's what he thought. As Rin stepped into the main hall, and got in line for the temporary baggage check, the demon noticed Bon talking to his friends; as they rode down the escalator. Rin's whole body tensed, as he quickly turned away, and continued with the line.

By the time Rin handed his ticket over to the woman at the desk, Bon was already off and was heading across the huge lobby.

'Please don't see me. Please don't see me.' Rin begged in his head, as the woman gave Rin his duffle bag.

He quickly took it from her hands and headed for the entrance to the main school, hoping he'd make it out without being seen.

"Hey, Bon. It's Rin." Shima's voice called out.

Rin growled low in his throat and swore to himself he'd beat the crap out of the guy later. So much for not being seen.

"So, what?" Bon said in a disgusted tone, as he got in line. "I don't even see why he's here. Pathetic."

Something snapped in Rin and he whipped around, walking right up to the guy. Shima and baldy looked at him in surprise as Bon glared at Rin, Rin glaring up at Bon.

"You know why I'm here." Rin growled, feeling his body fill up with rage.

"I seriously doubt you'd be able to get rid of a Coal Tar, without bursting into tears." Bon argued, as Rin looked at him in total shock. Yukio was the only one who had seen him cry.

"That was an accident. I hit an injury I got recently." Rin lied, feeling his anger ebb away. "It hurt like hell, that's why I couldn't look you in the face."

"Then you want to show it to me now?"

"Wait, what?"

"You said you hurt your injury. Let me see your injury." Bon crossed his arms across his chest.

"Uh, well…" Rin looked away and clenched the strap on his duffle bag tightly. "You see, I just got it patched up by Yukio and he doesn't want me to open it, again. So-"

"I knew it, your lying."

"I'm not lying!" Rin yelled, trying to keep his inner fire in check.

Some students stared at the pair, as they walked past. Rin with is mouth clamped shut, his teeth grinding against each other, and Bon glaring down at the demon with pure hatred in his gaze.

"Fine, show me tomorrow." Bon demanded.

"Tomorrow?"

"It won't be healed by tomorrow, so show me then. I'll be waiting a the courtyard, at noon. " Bon leaned down and jabbed Rin's chest. "Don't be late."

"I won't be." Rin growled, before walking off.

As the main door shut behind him, Rin brought a hand to his chest. It felt like someone had set his chest in fire. It almost hurt. Rin shook his head furiously and headed out to find his dorm room. He needed sleep and he needed to get ready for tomorrow. No doubt if Rin didn't show, Bon would never let him live it down. It'd be even worse if he showed up tomorrow without a wound on his back. Bon would never let that go. After all, it was just one cut. He'd have to live with a day or two. It could be worse.

* * *

><p>Scarlett: There we go! *grins and flops back in seat* i really have a hard time trying to think like a guy, so i tried my best with this chapter when i wrote it first. I think i did alright. And there is alot more Bon in this one. Chapter 4 is completly dealing with Bon and Rin, and a blast from the past! 3<p>

Rin and Bon do not belong to me. These characters belong to Kazue Kato.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Looks like you made it."

Rin turned and looked at Bon, as the guy headed toward him. The guy was dressed in a pair of dark denim jeans and a light green t-shirt, his hair in that stupid chicken look. Rin frowned and actually turned his whole body around to face the guy. He looked him straight in the eyes and his whole body went numb for a moment. His whole body screamed at him to walk over to the guy, but Rin turned away. He kept his gaze on the grass and Bon gave him a weird look.

"You gunna show me, or we gunna stand here like a bunch of idiots?"

"Uh, yeah."

Rin looked over at him and looked around the courtyard. There were a lot of people around for it being so early in the afternoo-

"Come on," Bon grabbed his arm and dragged him across the courtyard. "if your gunna get all nervous on me now you're only going to piss me off."

Rin tried his best to keep up with the guy, as he struggled in his grip. Why the hell was he touching him? He could've told him to follow him.

Bon dragged the demon into the school and to the nearest bathroom, pulling the door open. When he had successfully dragged Rin in, he let go of his arm and turned to him, the guy crossed his arms over his chest and waited for Rin; as the demon nervously set down his sword and pulled off his polo. By the time he grabbed the bottom of his grey shirt, Rin's hands were shaking.

The demon quickly cursed at himself and managed to pull off his shirt. He didn't understand why he was so nervous around Bon. Or why his body was acting up on him. Rin was at least glad he had hid his tail in his jeans. Bon would freak if he realized he had a tail. Rin didn't even have an excuse for that one. Nor did he have an excuse for why his body was messing with him. Rin wasn't acting like himself at all.

"That looks pretty bad."

Bon's hand touched Rin's back and the demon jumped at the sudden contact, pain meaning from the cut Rin had managed to get on his back. He was regretting all this, after all. It hurt like hell.

"You said your brother looked at this, right?"

"Wait, how did you know Yukio's my brother?" Rin looked back at the teen in surprise. "I never told you."

"The both of you have the same last name and are the same age. It's obvious."

"We could be cousins, for all you know." Rin frowned, fiddling with his shirt.

"Will you just answer the question? Bon asked, irritated.

"When you answer mine, real quick."

"I'm the one who asked you a question first!"

"Oh, grow up! It won't take that long!" Rin growled.

"Fine. What do you want?" Bon sighed, his arms across his chest again.

"Where are your two goonies?" Rin asked. "You guys seemed really close and they follow you around a lot."

"They're studying."

"For what? School hasn't started yet."

"For Mr. Okumura's test tomorrow, moron!"

Rin glared up at the teen and yanked his shirt over his head, grabbing his polo.

"I'm not a moron." Rin muttered.

"Now you answer my question." Bon demanded.

Rin's mind went blank and he stood up, looking at him.

"What was your question, again?"

Bon glared at Rin and rubbed his forehead, mumbling to himself. The guy quickly got a hold of himself and looked at Rin.

"I asked if your brother looked at this?"

"Oh, uh, yeah he did."

"And?"

"And what?"

Bon just sighed and leaned against the wall.

"You are stupid."

"I am not!" Rin yelled, almost tearing the plaid polo in half.

"Yes you are."

Rin fought the urge to punch the guy and pulled on his polo, and picked up his sword. The demon was getting tired of this guy and wanted to go back to his dorm.

"Look, just have your brother look at that again." Bon suggested, as Rin was about to head out of the bathroom.

"Why?"

"Cause it could get infected, you moron!"

"For the third time, I'm not a moron!" Rin almost screamed.

Bon stared at him in utter shock and Rin left the guy in the bathroom, gapping at the demon like an idiot. Right now Rin was fighting the urge to go back in there and punch the guy's face in, but he promised Yukio he'd try not to get in fights while he was here. It was one of his younger brother's stupid rules when Rin found out they were purposefully put in an empty dorm building together. This school was only starting to torture Rin. It really was.

"Well, look who we have here. Long time no see, Okumura!"

And now it had only gotten worse. As Rin turned his head, he could automatically remember that voice. Standing behind him was the guy from a week and a half ago. The kid who was killing off the pigeons for fun, and had been taken over by that demon. It was just his luck he'd run into the guy. Especially now that he was steaming, after yelling at Bon. Man Rin had such bad luck.

"What do you want?" Rin asked, trying to control himself.

"I never paid you to keep your mouth shut." The guy said, pulling out his wallet. "How much do you want?"

"Didn't I tell you I didn't want your money?" Rin frowned at the guy and turned his back to him. "I told you I wouldn't say anything."

"Still trying to act cool, are you? Come on, if you're here you're only pilling onto the debt. You and your brother need the money. After all, the two of you are as poor as-"

Rin's anger reached boiling point, as he turned around and made a move to punch the guy in the face. In an instant someone grabbed his arm and wrapped an arm around his waist, rendering Rin completely useless. Both Rin and the pigeon killer looked up to see Bon hold Rin against him, and keeping him away from the guy. Rin stared up at him in shock, as his body froze in place. When had Bon got here? And how much had he heard?

"You should know fighting is against the rules, Rin." Bon looked down at the demon in his hold and then looked at the pigeon killer. And you shouldn't go around picking fights. He told you he wouldn't say anything. Now get out of here, before I beat the crap out of you."

The guy glared at Bon and threw a one hundred thousand yen bill in Rin's face, before he walked off. When the guy disappeared around the corner, Rin was still in Bon's hold and the bill was lying at Rin's feet.

"I thought I'd never see his face, again," Rin growled and looked up at Bon. "And will you let go of me!"

"When you calm down."

"Well that's not gunna be anytime soon, cause your pissing me off!" Rin struggled in the teen's arms, as he yelled at him.

"Then we'll have to stay like this, till you calm down." Bon said, as he tightened his hold on Rin, to keep him from getting away. "If I let you go, you'll go after that guy."

"So what!"

"Then you'll get kicked out. What'll you do if you can't go to Cram School?"

Rin's body froze and he looked up at Bon, the demon's heart beating rapidly in his chest. What would he do if he got expelled? If he couldn't go to Cram School, he couldn't be an exorcist, right? And without Cram School Rin wouldn't be any closer to being able to beat Satan. He'd be right back where he started. Back at the monastery. In Rin's train of thought, Bon had let go of the demon and picked the bill off the floor.

"You gunna take this?"

Rin looked up at the teen and frowned.

"No, I'm gunna go find the guy and shove it up his-"

"Rin." Bon's tone of voice was harsh and full of warning.

Rin sighed and rubbed his temples, trying to bring his stress level down.

"Just take it. I don't want it."

"You sure?" Bon looked down at the bill in surprise and looked at Rin. "You could use it-"

"I don't want it! Don't argue with me!"

By now Rin's head was pounding in anger, and he was desperately trying not to go all demon in front of his classmate. Yukio would kill him if anyone would find out. Just as his train of though was coming to and end, someone's hand pushed Rin's hands away from his temples and started massaging the spot where Rin's hands had been. Rin's whole body relaxed in seconds and he leaned against whoever had made his anger disappear in an instant. The soothing motion continued and Rin closed his eyes, as his tail was twitching in comfort; the annoying appendage wrapped around his leg. A sigh of comfort escaped Rin's lips and a chuckle came from above him.

"This is the calmest I've seen you all day."

Rin's eyes flew open and widened as he was staring up at Bon. The guy had an amused expression on his face, as he massaged Rin's temples. The demon quickly looked away and felt his face grow hot, as a couple of girls walked by. They giggled at the two of them and Bon immediately moved away from Rin, the mood deafening. The anger started creeping back and Rin looked back at Bon, before heading off.

"I didn't ask for your help."

* * *

><p>Scarlett: *frowns* I made you really mean at the end of this chapter.<p>

Rin: Then go and fix it

Scarlett: I can't.

Rin: Why not?

Scarlett: It'd ruin the whole rival/love thing you have with Bon. *frowns at computer screen* then I'd have to recollabterate the whole story and I"m not going through that, again. I'm already trying to recollaberate a 100 chapter story.

Bon: *Walks in and sets a cup next to Scalett* you're such a workaholic, unlike someone i know

Rin: Hey! You got something you want to tell me?

Bon: Forget it

Scarlett: On with the next chapter!

Rin and Bon do not belong to me. These characters belong to Kazue Kato.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"Rin, get up. You'll be late for school."

Yukio's voice broke through the demon's dreams, the blue flames disappearing from his sleepy vision. Rin opened his eyes and looked up at his twin, who was fully dressed, and groaned. The demon had had the same dream for the past two days. Him fighting some random demon, then Bon would be there and the flames would take over. They'd swallow everything in their path, till Rin and Bon were separated by a wall of blue flames. Rin would wake up and realize it wasn't real and nothing was separating him from his classmates. He was the same as everyone else in their eyes. To them, Rin was completely normal and wasn't a demon. To his classmates he was human, not the son of Satan.

"Rin, get up. You're going to be late for school." Yukio pestered him, again, throwing Rin's uniform at him.

Rin only hoped he wouldn't have to talk to Bon today, as he got up and started getting dressed; yesterday had been so awkward between them. The demon had been helpless when Bon had gotten a hold of him, and wondered why Bon hadn't taken advantage of that. It then occurred to Rin that Bon was a normal guy, and probably looked down at Rin. He was only there to help the demon in his blind rage, not take advantage of him. If Bon had really wanted to catch Rin off guard, he would have dragged Rin to a better place, other than the bathroom. Where was beyond Rin, but then again, the both of them we're straight; right?

"Nii-san!"

"I'm coming, Yukio! Just head off without me!"

Yukio let out a sigh of annoyance and Rin quickly finished getting dressed, grabbing his breakfast in the small dinning area in the dorm building, and quickly ate breakfast; before going after his twin. The two quickly headed up to the main building and walked inside as the warning bell rang. Rin swore under his breath and ran up the escalator, pushing past some late stragglers, and tried his best to rush to his first class. Yukio would kill him if he was late, then again. Rin looked behind him and noticed Yukio wasn't following behind him. His classroom was in the same hall as his. The demon looked around and almost palm slapped himself. Rin had gone down the wrong hallway and was completely lost. Lucky him.

"Rin?"

The demon turned around and felt the fur on his tail stand on end. Bon was looking at him, panting and trying to catch his breath. It seemed like the demon wasn't the only one who was going to be late. The teen looked like he had just finished doing his hair, the chicken look on the top of his head perfect and nice looking like always. Rin mentally smacked himself for the last comment. When had Bon ever looked nice to Rin? Right, never.

"Are you lost, too?" Bon asked, finally catching his breath and standing up straight.

"Apparently I am." Rin said, rummaging through his shoulder bag to get his schedule.

It was only the second day of real school and Rin was already showing the teachers how bad of a student he was. How was he supposed to empress them if he was late. Then again, Rin had barely done his homework, yesterday. The demon had tagged along with is brother to go shopping and it turned out to be one big mission. Not like Rin minded. He got to slay a Dekalp, according to Yukio, a plant demon that had used an innocent girl for a shield. Now she was going to be in their class, which was great for Rin. At least he'd have someone to talk to. After all, Shemi was a nice girl and obviously had a big crush on his brother.

"Rin? Did you hear the bell?"

Bon's voice broke through Rin's thoughts and he panicked. That had just been the bell. Now the demon was late for class. Rin quickly pulled out the map of the school and started retracing his steps back, so he could find his class. Unfortunately Bon was right behind him, looking over his shoulder, his breath tickling the young demons neck. Rin rubbed his neck in irritation and stopped, staring down at the map. He was hopelessly lost.

"You take this right."

Bon spoke to the demon, pointing to the corner that was to their right. Your class is the last one on the left. Rin felt the blush creeping across his cheeks, when he noticed how close the teen was to him. A few inches and he'd be touching his waist. Just a few inche-

"What are you two doing?"

The two teens jumped and looked at the teacher glaring at them, her glasses pushed up her nose and her hair pulled back into a nice bun.

"I was lost. He was helping me o-"

"Don't give me excuses. You two love birds head off to class, now."

Rin felt his face turn bright red and went to turn to the teen behind him, but Bon was already heading down the hallway, his face hidden from view. He turned the corner and Rin swore he saw the teen's cheeks tinted a soft pink, but it was hard to tell from the distance between them. The teacher yelled at Rin again and the demon quickly headed down the hall, walking to his classroom. He quietly sat at his seat, in the back of the room, and pulled out his notebook. He opened it to a random page and started doodling; racking his brains on what Bon had been thinking when the teacher called them "love birds". He could only wonder if he had actually been blushing, or Rin's mind had been playing tricks on him. Only showing him what he wanted to se-

NO!

Rin shook his head furiously and got a few strange looks from the kids around him. He wasn't gay. Rin was far from it, but. Rin placed his fingers to his lips and blushed. What would Bon's lips taste like on his? Would he smell nice really close to him? His body almost touching him-

Rin slammed his head onto the desk and everyone in the class turned to look at him. Rin was defiantly not gay.

* * *

><p>Rin: *frowning* thanks for making me look like an idiot, Scarlett<p>

Scarlett: *grins* no problem. just ask next time.

Bon: *frowning as well* we're not "love birds".

Scarlett: *grins evily and heads out of the room* not yet you aren't

Rin: *lowers head and looks at Bon* I've got a bad feeling about all this

Bon: I'm going to go read the next chapter on her deviantart account

Rin: cheater! *runs after*

Rin and Bon do not belong to me. These characters belong to Kazue Kato.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"Okumura-kun."

Rin jolted awake and saw his teacher looking at him, an irritated look on his face. The demon looked at the desk and mumbled a quick apology. Rin had barely gotten any sleep last night. Yukio had made the demon do all of his homework, Cram School and all, and had left the demon exhausted in the end. It had taken his hours and by the time he was done, he had only gotten two hours of sleep, when he usually had eleven hours of sleep. He couldn't help but-

"The hell with this guy…? Why's he even here?"

Rin looked behind him to see Bon glaring at him, as if yesterday morning had never happened; or the day before that.

"Beat it." Bon growled at him, Shima giving Rin an apologetic look to him from behind Bon.

Rin's grip on the book he was holding tightened and he tried his best to keep his anger level down. What was up him? He acted so nice to Rin the other day. Maybe Rin had been right, Bon was straight. The demon noticed the teen's hair and wondered how long it had taken him to make it look like that. He must have used a lot of hair gel. Then again, Rin thought back to the very start of the class. Bon had been giving him dirty looks from the moment he walked into the classro-

Rin dazed off, as his eyes grew heavy, and the next moment he could hear his teacher yelling at him again. The demon quickly got a hold of himself and shook his head furiously. Man was he tired.

Two classes later Rin was sitting next to Shemi, Yukio talking about the test they had taken. The demon had slept through almost all of the last two classes and was still a little tired, but was trying to stay awake. Yukio would hit him upside the head if he caught Rin sleeping in his class, literally. Shemi started going on about how good she thought she did no the test, since she worked in her mother's shop and all. Rin tried his best to pay attention, as Shima and the girl with the big eyebrow walked up and got their tests. Yukio called out Shemi's name and she happily walked up to get her test, and then let out a sigh of disappointment. A big forty-one was marketed onto her test. Rin let out a laugh and got up, as Yukio called his name.

"Your special subject, huh?" Rin joked, as he took his paper from Yukio. "What!"

Rin stared down at the big fat two percent on his paper and flinched at Yukio's deathly glare.

"This is sickening. Do you really think this is good enough?"

"Sorry." Rin muttered, feeling his heart sink.

Yukio was so going to kill him, later. Bon pushed past him and glanced at Rin's paper. He gave him a disgusted look.

"Two percent? I couldn't get a score that bad if I tried."

"Huh?" Rin looked at him in shock, as he past him, to get his test.

"Excellent work, Bon." Yukio smiled at his classmate, as he handed the teen his test.

Bon looked down at the piece of paper and smirked, showing the test to Rin. A huge ninety-eight was in red marker at the top of the paper. The demon looked at the test in shock, and then realized Bon missed the one question Rin had gotten right on his whole test. He wasn't as terrible as he thought he was, but he was still bad.

"How did you get a ninety-eight percent, with the way you act around me?" Rin blurted out, feeling totally out shown. "How does that kind of thing happen?"

"What do you mean by that?" Bon yelled back, glaring at the demon. "You want to know why I come to these classes? To do some serious studying to earn the right to call myself an exorcist! Everyone in this room is trying as hard as me to be an exorcist, unlike you!"

"I am working to become an exorcist like the rest of you!" Rin argued back.

" Really now? You haven't paid attention in class once today! What do you call that! Huh?" Bon yelled, trying to get at Rin.

Bon's buddies held him back, as Yukio grabbed a hold of his twin, preventing him from taking advantage of Bon's position.

"You slept through every damn class, today!"

"I'm more of a practical person!" Rin admitted, glaring at Bon, "I'm not good at learning, when I can't move around!"

"Excellent points." Yukio muttered behind him. "You two keep going."

Rin pried himself from his brother and looked at him in surprise.

"What side are you on?" Rin yelled at his twin.

"Uh, excellent question." Yukio bit his lip and looked at the two, just as the bell rang. "Oh, dear."

Rin glared at his twin, and then at Bon, before leaving the classroom. So much for wondering if Bon had any feelings for him. Not even his own twin brother was on his side. School was just getting crappier by the day. Why couldn't life be easy? Why couldn't he go one day without screwing up? Why? Why couldn't he get close to Bon, before he hit a landmine?

* * *

><p>Bon: *smirks*<p>

Rin: *glares at both Scarlett and Bon* I hate both of you.

Bon: She's the one who wrote it *points to Scarlett*

Scarlett: *shrugs* can't blame the fangirl mind in my head

Rin: *grabs sword* then I'll just take it out

Scarlett: don't make me get Yukio

Rin: dam!

Rin and Bon do not belong to me. These characters belong to Kazue Kato.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"What's with that guy!" Rin yelled, frustrated beyond belief.

The demon was sitting on one of the upper levels of the huge fountain in the even bigger courtyard. Rin was still steaming over what had happened in Yukio's classroom. Bon's behavior was driving Rin crazy and he wanted to get to the bottom it. He really couldn't believe how Bon had yelled at him like that. The demon had just been jealous, because the teen was better than him. There had been no reason to treat Rin like he was trash. The demon had done nothing to the teen. Rin felt terrible on the inside for seeing Bon like that and wished he could do something about it, but decided to do so other wise. He didn't want to hurt Bon and would feel even worse if he did. The teen had some emotion worth for the demon, and he didn't want to hurt him.

"Bon's a prodigy." Yukio said, his voice destroying Rin's train of thought. "He's attending the academy on a scholarship just like me."

Rin looked down at his twin, as he wished them luck at gym and left. So Bon was here because of a scholarship, just like Yukio. Rin sighed and swore to himself, setting his chin in his palm. The demon was getting no closer to finding what was wrong with Bon, and it was bugging him greatly. All he wanted to know was what he had done, so he could fix it. The guilt was eating him alive.

"Rin?"

"Hm?"

Rin looked down and looked at Shemi, who was sitting below him. She was staring at her lap, that nervous look on her face, just like always.

"I don't really belong here at all, do I?"

"Oh," Rin scratched the back of his head and sighed. "That right. You're here not aiming to be an exorcist or anything, but that's no big deal, is it? Everyone's different, so…"

"Rin, do you have any friends?"

The demon looked at the girl in confusion. Where had this come from? They were just taking about being exorcists a second ago. Rin was totally confused.

"Huh?"

"R-Rin, would you…" Shemi stuttered, climbing onto the higher level Rin was on.

"Well…Well…Well! Look who's having a fine time over there!"

"Having a fine what?"

Rin turned to yell at the stupid student, but froze as he was staring at Bon. He was dressed in sports attire. A purple hoodie and sweatpants with a yellow shirt underneath. Shima and Miwa behind him in the same outfits. The demon held back a laugh when a thought came to him. They looked like groupies, through and through.

"So who's the girl?" Bon demanded, almost in a jealous tone. "She your girlfriend? I mean, come on. You come to one of the few Exorcist schools and bring your girlfriend. Well, aren't you taking it easy, just like all your classes."

"Look! It's not like that, okay!" Rin yelled, glaring at Bon. "You've got it all wrong!"

Hell yeah, did he have it all wrong. If Bon was just jealous of Shemi being around Rin, then this was absolutely nothing. Shemi was just some girl he helped. She was just another person to him.

"Well what is she, then?" Bon sneered. "She your little friend?"

"She's not my friend." Rin muttered. "But what about you!"

Bon gave him a look of confusion and Rin smirked. The demon was going to get the teen back for saying such things to him. He'd fight with his words, not his fists.

"You never go anywhere without those cronies of yours! What, can't you handle yourself on your own?" Rin yelled, waiting for the teen to spill the secret meeting they had in front of everyone. "You're just pathetic!"

Shima let out a struggled laugh and Bon yelled at his friend, as Rin felt like he had won the battle. Teach the teen to talk to the demon like that.

"Who's side are you on?" Bon yelled at Shima, before glaring at Rin.

There was almost a sense of communication between them for a moment. As if the teen had given him a clear message without opening his mouth.

'Don't tell anyone about what went down between us.'

* * *

><p>"Too slow!" Rin yelled back at the teen behind him, just by a few feet. "You can be as smart as you like, but it's not gunna help you in the real world!"<p>

Bon gave him a death glare and the next moment the guy's foot contacted with the back of the demon's head, knocking him head first, forward. Rin skidded forward and he could here Bon yelling at him:

"In the real world, I'd do whatever it takes to win!"

"HEY!"

Rin lifted his head up and the funny looking teacher had pulled the lever to pull the leaper demon backwards.

"What on earth are you two playing at? Are you two trying to kill yourselves!"

"What the hell was that for?" Rin growled, as he got up, turning to Bon.

"I don't want to lose to you. Even if it kills me." Bon sneered, glaring right back at the demon.

"I told you two already, this isn't a race! This is training to help you get used to dealing with demon's movements!"

The rest of the teachers words were drowned out, as Rin and Bon lunged at each other, going for each other's throats. The next moment they were wrestling on the dirt, throwing punches at each other, as the teacher was trying to get down from the pillar to split the two of them apart.

"Watch the face!" Yelled Rin, hitting the teen above him in the chest.

"Like I care about your perfect face. You'll just use it to charm that stupid girl of yours."

"I told you she's not my girl!" Rin used Bon's weight against him and turned them over in the dirt. "She's just some girl."

"Yeah right."

"You're just jealous you're not her!"

"I am not!" Bon nearly yelled, pushing Rin to the ground.

"Really?" Rin stopped struggling and the teen fell on top of him, the bulge in the teen sweatpants against Rin's lower half. "Your body says otherwise."

Bon's face turned bright red and he looked down at the demon in embarrassment for those few seconds, before Shima pulled him off Rin. As the teacher pulled Bon off to the side, Rin felt like he finally got to the guy. Not in the way he would have liked, but close enough to make some of this whole argument to go away. Just for a few moments of peace, before another conflict could arise.

* * *

><p>Bon: *blushing like mad* I hate you<p>

Rin: *laughing his head off* What are you talking about? That was halarious!

Scarlett: *throws a crumpled up piece of paper at both of them* quit it! I'm trying to focus!

Bon: Then change the last paragraph!

Rin: You're just scared to lose you're pride

Scarlett: Well it's too late. I've already posted it

Bon: Dam!

Rin: Yes!

Rin and Bon do not belong to me. These characters belong to Kazue Kato.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

"Rin?"

Rin turned, as he stepped out of the door he had come in for Cram School, to see Bon running after him. The guy's "groupies" were nowhere to be seen. Which was completely odd, but it wasn't like the demon hadn't seen the guy without them.

"What do you want?" Rin asked, frowning. "I was heading back to my dorm to sleep. What's so important you had to run all the way over here for-"

Rin sentence was cut short, when the teen's arms were wrapped around him, holding him closer to the taller male. The demon felt the blush creep across his face and looked down to hide the pink blush on his face, as he tried to pry the guy off him. He could feel his heart beating rapidly in his chest, and knew the teen could feel it against his chest, as he held the demon close to him.

"What are you holding me for? Let go!" Rin growled, frustrated, trying to get out of Bon's grip.

Bon looked down at the demon and slid his hand to Rin's waist, looking at him in worry.

"You're not hurt?" Bon asked, almost as if he was wishing Rin hadn't been harmed.

"I'm fine! Let go of me!" Rin finally pulled himself free of the teen and looked at him, his face red like wildfire. " Just because I saved your ass from that leaper, doesn't mean you have to get all touchy! I'm fine! If I was hurt I'd go to Yukio!"

The demon huffed in frustration, as Bon glomped the demon again, and looked up at the guy. The teen's gaze was laced in worry, as if Rin was bleeding out and his guts were falling out of him. Rin sighed to himself and let the guy hug him. It wasn't like he'd let go anytime soon, and Rin wanted to sleep. He didn't have much energy left and was seriously about to collapse, but Bon felt comfy against his body. Maybe if he just-

* * *

><p>"Rin? Rin, are you awake?"<p>

Rin let out a groan and opened his eyes, only to be looking straight up at Bon, who was looking down at him in wonder. The demon panicked and sat up, just as Bon moved to avoid being hit in the head. He quickly looked around and noticed he was in a dorm room, but it wasn't anything like the abandoned dorm rooms. Rin's heart started to beat rapidly in his chest, as he realized this was Bon's dorm room, and looked down at himself. The demon quickly calmed when he noticed his tail was still hidden in his shirt, which was still tucked in.

"You fell asleep." Bon's voice broke through Rin's thoughts. "You just collapsed in my arms. I didn't know what else to do, so I brought you here."

"Yukio."

"What about your brother?"

"You could've brought me to Yukio.'

"Oh."

Rin looked over at the teen and noticed the somewhat disappointed look on his face, as Bon looked down at his lap. The demon sighed and carefully tried to get out of what he suspected was Bon's bed, but got his foot tangled in the sheets, causing him to fall forward into Bon's chest. The demon swore under his breath, as Bon caught him and held him against him to prevent injury to the demon in his arms. Rin looked up at the teen and muttered a sorry, which was completely ignored. The next moment nearly made Rin's brain completely freeze over. Bon lifted the demon's head up and pressed his lip against the demon's, in a gentle and soft kiss.

"Mnn!"

Rin looked at Bon in utter shock and felt his cheeks turn cherry red, as his body temperature hit high levels of heat, almost as if he had set himself on fire. The teen above him was looking down at the demon in his grip, a soft blush across his cheeks. Rin broke out of his stare and pulled his lips away from the teens, only to be pushed against the base of the bed, the teen's arms wrapped securely around the demon's waist.

"B-Bon-"

"Don't leave. I can't stand having to wait to see you."

"B-Bon, let go!"

Rin struggled in the teen's arms, as his brain started shooting off in random directions. The demon had wanted the teen's affection, but he didn't think it'd turn out like this. Not with him cornered again the base of the bed, when all it'd take was to lift the demon up to get him on the bed. This situation had gone too far in the matter of moments, and Rin felt every muscle and bone in his body telling him to stay; when his brain was telling him to run and get as far away as he could.

"B-Bon, stop!" Rin, almost yelled, as the teen buried his face into the demon's neck and bit down on the skin; causing the demon to gasp in surprise. "B-Bon-"

"Rin?"

The two teens froze, as Yukio's voice echoed through the dorm room; from behind the door. The teen holding him against the base of the bed let go of the demon's neck and gave Rin a pleading look, almost as if he was asking the demon to stay quiet, so they could stay together for a little longer. Rin bit his lip and looked down at his hands against the teen's chest, and closed his eyes, feeling the pain wash over him as he opened his mouth.

"I'm sorry, Bon." The demon softly whispered, then spoke; before the teen cold stop him. "I'm here! Give me a second!"

The teen in front of him looked at the demon, with a heart broken look and looked away, as he let go the demon in his grip. Rin slowly stood up and straightened up shirt, before grabbing his jacket and sword, heading for the door.

"I'll see you in class, Bon."

Silence rang through the room and Rin opened the door, leaving the teen all alone in the room.

* * *

><p>"What were you doing with Bon, anyway, Rin?"<p>

Yukio asked, as he sat across from Rin, as they ate dinner in the dorm cafeteria. A bowl of rice in front of them, as they ate in the abandoned dorm. Rin felt his brain stop and the scene from an hour ago came back to him. Bon holding him against the base of the bed, his face buried deep in the demon's neck and his teeth latched onto his skin. Rin set down the bowl of rice and looked at his brother, wishing he hadn't asked that question. The demon was still trying to put all the pieces together and was failing miserably.

"I asked him if he'd help me go over the lesson from today, since I slept through them all." Rin quickly said, subconsciously rubbing his palm against the hidden bite mark on his neck; making it visible. "Since he's a "prodigy" and all I thought he'd be able to help."

"You could have told me, or at least asked, Nii-san. I would've helped." Yukio spoke, as he frowned at the demon, pushing up his glasses. "You could always ask… Rin, what happened to your neck?"

The demon panicked and quickly covered the bite mark on his skin, his face turning bright red. Yukio stared at him in confusion, and then glared at his older brother in rage.

"Nii-san, you didn't!" Yukio spoke in rage, as his voice started rising. "You better not have! If anyone finds out, you'll be executed!"

"Yukio, calm down! It was a misunderstanding!" Rin quickly tried to cover. "He just kissed me and I tried to-"

"He kissed you!"

Rin flinched and slammed his hands on the table, trying to make it so his younger brother would understand.

"It was a misunderstanding, Yukio! He thought I fell on purpose! I didn't mean to have this happen! Do you think I like walking around sporting a bite mark on my neck! It was an accident! He wasn't going to do that!"

"And how do you know that!" Yukio yelled, at the top of his voice. "For all you know he could have gone that far! What would you have done if he found out about your tail! And forget the tail! The both of you are guys!"

"He's the one who made the first move!"

"I don't care who made the first move! You let him! You could've stopped him!"

"You told me not to use violence anymore!"

"There are some times when violence in necessary, Nii-san!"

"Says the guy who always cried!"

"That has nothing to do with this, Rin! This isn't right! You better straighten this out, now!"

"What if I liked it?" Rin screamed, before he froze place and stared at his twin in shock.

Yukio furrowed his eyebrows and gave his older brother a death glare.

"Rin… go fix… this… now."

"No."

Rin stormed out of the eating area and down the hall, before his younger brother could follow.

* * *

><p>Rin: Are you trying to get Yukio to kill me!<p>

Scarlett: *frowns* no...I'm trying to make him shot you in the head *evily smiles*

Rin: WHAT?

Bon: She's kidding

Scarlett: *pouts* ruin my fun, Surguro! *playfully pushes* you're mean!

Rin: Hey. can I call you by you're first name?

Bon: no

Rin: *sulks*

Scarlett: Give him a break, Surguro. I think you fried his brain with that kiss of yours

Rin and Bon: *both blush furiously*

Scarlett: *grins* I win! *heads off to edit another chapter*

Rin and Bon do not belong to me. These characters belong to Kazue Kato.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Rin let out a groan, as he stood on the escalator. The stupid piece of machinery was taking forever to get up to the second level, and Rin was losing his patience. The demon had gotten a second night of no sleep and was cranky beyond belief. Last night he had slept on the roof of the dorm, to avoid Yukio. The demon had even left early to avoid his brother attacking him with questions.

At this point, all Rin wanted was to avoid Yukio yelling at him again. The whole thing with Bon had created a war between the two, and Rin didn't want the teen to be caught in the crossfire, but there was a chance Bon would get stuck in all this. He would feel terrible of the teen did, but it wasn't like he could prevent it. The teen would be constantly watched by his brother, and if the teen made a wrong move, Yukio would be after him, His younger brother was already on edge because he had to teach his class, do his homework, make lesson plans; and be an exorcist. With the whole Bon ordeal, it would only get worse.

"Rin."

A hand touched his shoulder and the demon jumped slightly, turning his head. Bon was standing behind him, panting in exhaustion. Rin looked at him in shock and looked past the teen to see Shima and Miwa near the bottom of the Escalator, looking at the two in confusion. The two teens finally reached the top of the escalator and got off, Rin dragging the teen to the bathroom. He didn't want to risk Yukio seeing them, and if Bon's friend followed them it would be worse. The demon let go of Bon's hand and checked to see if the bathroom was empty, then locked the door. Rin turned to the teen, and rubbed the back of his head in frustration, as he saw the teen was trying to catch his breath.

"What do you want?" Rin growled, standing against the door so he could open it if he had to run.

"I wanted to apologize." Bon said, quietly. "What I did last night was not right. I shouldn't have pushed you into the situation, but-"

Bon looked at the demon and gave him a small smile, before wrapping his arms around him.

"I don't regret any of it."

"Wait!" Rin pushed the guy away, so he was at arms length. "What do you mean you don't regret it? You were all over me and you bit me!"

Rin just stared at the teen in shock and felt a chill run down his spine. The guy hadn't regretted last night. He actually liked Rin that close to him. The demon bit his lip, as his bangs fell into his vision, and felt his temperature rise. No one had wanted to be near him before, nor anywhere close to him. To Rin this was something completely different than anything he could have hopped for. Someone that wanted to be near him and enjoyed being near him.

The demon frowned at the hair blocking his vision and tried to push it back, so he could properly see the guy in front of him, but it fell back in place. He growled in frustration and held his bangs up with one hand, the other on Bon's chest to keep the teen away from him. The teen laughed, as Rin messed with his hair and reached over; messing up Rin's hair. Rin growled at him and pushed him away from him.

"Will you quit that? I hate when you get all touchy, like that!"

"Jeeze, I just thought it was funny. "Bon frowned at the teen against the door. "What's gotten into you? You were perfectly fine yesterday, and now you're acting all jumpy. What's with you?"

"Yukio." Rin muttered.

"What about your bother?"

"He found out about last night!"

"Wait. How'd he find out?" Bon grabbed into the demon's shoulders and looked at him in surprise.

"You left a bite mark on my neck, dumb ass! It doesn't take a genius to put two and two together!"

Bon let go of Rin and stepped back, rubbing the palm of his hand against his forehead. The demon watched the teen pace around the bathroom and turned his gaze to the floor. Now he felt terrible. Bon was upset and it had all been an accident. If only he hadn't fallen asleep in the teen's arms, of fell out of that stupid bed, then none of this would have happened. He was still trying to make sense of all this and so far his brain was one jumbled up puzzle, with a lot of pieces missing. It was just all too confusing and made Rin's chest hurt.

"It's all my fault." Bon said finally, looking at Rin. "I should've taken you to Yukio yesterday. Taking you to my dorm was a mistake. I'm really sorry, Rin."

Rin didn't say anything, as the words reached his ears. He couldn't let Bon apologize for this. It was his fault for blurting it out last night. If the demon had kept his mouth shut, it wouldn't have come to this.

"No, it's my fault."

"Rin, don't apologize for something you didn't do anything. I-"

"But it's my fault!" Rin blurted out. "Yukio noticed the bite mark and he automatically assumed we did something. Then…then I…"

Rin felt like he'd tear his heart in two, looking at the tiled floor. He couldn't tell him. Bon would hate him, not like the guy was already upset.

"Rin?" Bon tilted the demon's head up and looked at him in worry. "Tell me what happened."

The bell rang and Rin panicked. If he missed class Yukio would kill him, and the last thing he needed, but Bon wanted to know what happened.

"Bon, the bell rang. We're going to be late. We should g-" Rin spoke, as he turned to open the door.

The next moment he was pinned to the door, Bon's body against his and his hands in Bon's grip. The looked at the teen in fear and felt his voice get caught in his throat. Rin's heart started beating rapidly in his chest, as the demon bit his lip. The demon was so vulnerable in this state. It wouldn't take much for the teen to overwhelm the demon in his grip. One movement could lead them onto the road to disaster and he had a felling this was going to have the same outcome as yesterday.

"Rin, tell me what happened."

"I-I… I can't."

"Why not?"

"You'll hate me."

"No. I won't."

"Bon-"

"Rin, please."

Rin let out a sigh and looked down at the tile. The demon felt like he was going to regret this.

"While Yukio and I were fighting, I let it slip that you kissed me. I don't know why I said it. I just blurted it out. I was trying to end the argument, but I just made it worse. He told me he wouldn't allow this and ordered me to fix this, but I can't. I don't want to hurt you."

Bon let the demon free from his hold against the door and wrapped him in a hug, holding Rin against him. Rin looked up at the teen in surprise and let the teen hold him. It hadn't been two minutes ago, that Bon had been upset, but now he was acting like it had never happened. Like last night had been perfect, taking out the fight with Yukio, and they were back in Bon's dorm room.

"Rin, it's alright." Bon said, softly, holding the demon against him. "If that's how it is, we'll act like nothing happened."

"But you bit me!" Rin growled. "And Yukio's pissed!"

Bon laughed at the demon in his arms and buried his face into Rin's hair.

"Don't worry, Rin. I'll fix all of this."

* * *

><p>Rin let out an exhausted sigh and sat down at his desk, next to Shemi, dropping his book on the table top. They hit the table with a long bang and the girl beside him jumped a little, as Rin picked up the top book and opened up to the first page. Yukio gave him a weird look, and looked at him from the front of the room, setting the piece of chalk down. His brother had just finished his last class and was letting anyone stay after to study.<p>

"Nii-san, what are you doing?"

"What does it look like?" Rin growled, pushing his bangs up. "I'm trying to study, so I can catch up with my classes."

The whole room went silent and Rin looked up to see Yukio staring at him utter shock, almost like Rin had grown an extra head, or told his brother he had a sex change.

"What?" Rin growled.

"This is bad omen." Yukio muttered.

"What do you mean bad?" Rin yelled, as his bangs fell back in his place. "Jeeze, I can't get my bangs to stay up!"

"Here."

The whole room went silent, again, and Rin looked up to see Bon standing in front of the desk; holding out a fairly large hairclip out to him. The demon looked at the teen in front of him and cautiously looked at Yukio. His younger brother looked a little on the angry side, but was surprised by the teen's gesture. Rin looked back up at Bon and saw the guy give him a wink. The demon smiled and took the clip from him, before looking at the clip in confusion to cover up his smile.

"Thanks." Rin muttered.

"Yeah, no problem." Bon rubbed the back of his head. "I used to use it when I was studying to keep my hair out of my eyes. You can have it."

Rin gave the teen a nod and Bon set his hand on the desk, before walking over to his brother to ask him a question. A piece of paper lay on the desk where Bon's hand had been and Rin picked it up, before unfolding it. The demon quickly read through it, before stuffing it into his pocket, as Bon thanked his younger brother and left the room; smiling at Rin. Rin felt his cheek turn pink and he quickly shoved his nose in the book, trying to concentrate. He failed miserably and grabbed the hairclip Bon had given him, clipping his bangs to the top of his head and looking down at the book.

All that was going through his head right now was the note Bon had given him. He had read through it pretty fast, but the words that were on the page had seemed to leave a mental imprint in his brain; making it echo in his head:

_'Rin,_

_I did tell you I'd fix all this. I couldn't let this bother you, so I came up with this solution. You can keep the hairclip. I really don't need it. I hope this stops the fighting between you and your brother. I don't' want you to be upset for my sake._

_Bon~_

_P.S. Meet me after you done. I have to tell you something.'_

Rin shook his head, before the note replayed itself, and pulled the book toward him to focus his attention. He couldn't think about why Bon wanted to meet him, or what he had to tell him. Yukio was still watching him and he had to catch up with his classes. Bon would have to wait.

* * *

><p>Scarlett: *squeals with joy infront of computer screen*<p>

Rin: What's up with her?

Bon: she got some reviews

Rin: Wait! people are reading this crap!

Scarlett: *throws a book at Rin* It's not crap! You try bring a girl writing from a guys point of view, and in third person! It's not easy!

Rin: She's scary, when she's angry

Bon: Agreed...*turns to hidden camera* please enjoy and review...it just might keep her from strangling Rin

Rin: Hey! When did the camera's get here!

Rin and Bon do not belong to me. These characters belong to Kazue Kato.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

"Looks like you made it."

Rin nodded to the teen and rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment. He still couldn't believe he was meeting Bon in the first place, but he wanted to know what Bon had to say to him. Since the teen had left, Rin had been racking his brain; instead of studying, and had gotten nowhere with catching up in his classes. The demon had sat in that chair for an hour and a half and was still at square one. His brain was in every direction possible and was one jumbled up mess that needed to be untangled.

"It looks nice on you." Bon commented, in which the demon gave him a funny look. "The hairclip."

Rin blushed at his stupidity and placed a hand over the hairclip, embarrassed he still had it in and had forgotten in was still on the top of his head. Bon laughed at the demon's reaction and gave him a smile, leaning against the cherry blossom tree behind him. The demon could tell the teen loved to tease him and see him this flustered, and it only irritated Rin. Why was the guy always so nice around him and no one else?

"I'm surprised you found me here." Bon laughed. "I didn't think you be able to translate my sloppy drawing."

"It wasn't too bad." Rin muttered. "I only got lost once."

There was a moment of silence between the two, as the wind combed through the trees, cherry blossom petals flying through the air and toward the ground. Rin looked to the ground and switched the weight from one foot to the other, waiting for the teen in front of him to say something. Anything to ease the tension in the air and Rin's heart, which beating rapidly in his chest.

"Y-you said you have something to tell me." Rin said finally, breaking the silence.

"Oh, right." Bon messed with the back of his head and looked at Rin, then walked toward him.

Rin bit his lip and clenched his fists, hoping this wasn't a set up just so Bon could take advantage of the demon. The next moment Bon stopped in front of Rin and tilted his head up, pressing his lips against Rin's. The demon's face turned bright red and tried to push the teen away, but Bon wrapped his arms around the demon and held him close to the teen. Rin's body just froze, as he stared up at the teen, and closed his eyes in fear. It wouldn't take the teen much to take advantage of the demon, and that was what Rin was afraid of. Before his mind could go elsewhere, Bon pulled his lips away from the demon and gave Rin a smile.

"Rin," Bon spoke softly, leaning close to the demon. "I love you."

Rin's face turned crimson and the demon pushed the teen away, quickly covering his face and trying to breathe. This couldn't be happening. How could Bon like him, none the less love him? Rin was one gigantic walking disaster, and Bon was a genius. What did Rin have that he didn't? Yukio's words came to his mind and Rin fought the urge to fight back the tears.

"If anyone finds out, you'll be executed!"

Rin couldn't even think of putting Bon through that. He couldn't let Bon find out, none the less watch the demon be executed, if anyone found out. The demon couldn't let it happen, even if it meant not being anywhere near Bon. Despite the fact the demon was happy the teen had confessed his feeling, e felt heart broken and destroyed at the same time. Bon was a really nice guy, and Rin didn't want him getting sucked into this. This was something he couldn't let the teen be involved in, even if it meant breaking his heart; just to keep him safe.

"I-I can't" Rin spoke, forcing out the words, before he blurted out something he shouldn't.

"What do you mean you can't?" Bon asked, looking at him in confusion and sadness. "If it's about your brother-"

"It's not abut Yukio, but I can't do this." Rin spoke in a pained voice, trying to hold back the tears.

"Then what is it, Rin?" Bon asked, softly, holding the demon close to him. "Tell me. We might be able to fix this."

"We can't. You can't fix it. It… this isn't going to work."

"Rin, just tell me."

The demon shook his head and uncovered his face, burying his face into the teen's shirt. Rin felt horrible. He never wanted it to come to this, but it was better for Bon to be safe from what could happen, then him having to watch the demon suffer if he was to ever be found out. This was for Bon's sake, not Rin's.

"I-if you knew…." Rin let out a sob and clung to the teen's shirt. "Then it would be over."

"If I knew what? Rin, look at me!" Bon pulled the teen's head up and looked down at the crying demon in his grip. "Just tell me. Please."

The demon shook his head and grabbed Bon's hand on his cheek, wishing he wasn't the way he was. Wishing he wasn't a demon and the tail wasn't there. Then, just maybe, it wouldn't be like this. Then Bon could love him, and there wouldn't be a problem.

"B-Bon…I'm so sorry." Rin pried out of the teen's grip and stared at the shocked and heart broken teen in front of him. "I-it's better if you don't know, Bon. Th-this won't work out. Trust me."

"But, Rin-"

"Bon, if you love me, you'll trust me. This isn't going to work out. Just trust me."

With that Rin turned on the spot and ran toward the abonded dorm building. If anything, he regretted what he had just done, but it was for Bon's sake and safety; not Rin's.

* * *

><p>Rin: *staring wide eyed at the computer screen, then turns and glares at Bon* you kissed me!<p>

Bon: don't get mad at me. *points to Scarlett* she wrote it

Scarlett: And I'm proud of it

Rin: I'm not! He kissed me! Yukio is going to frickin kill m- mph!

Bon: *kisses Rin to shut him up, then pushes him off the computer chair* Don't diss the writer, or you'll end up getting way more than that

Rin: *blushing like crazy*

Scarlett: *holding a camera, looking at the picture that was taken* Perfect, Surguro! Now i've got blackmail. *grins evily*

Rin: *sits up automatically* no you don't!

Scarlett: Don't make me send this to Yukio!

Rin: *Shuts up*

Rin and Bon do not belong to me. These characters belong to Kazue Kato.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

"Rin, are you ok?"

Rin looked up, from his breakfast, at Yukio and gave him a small nod. It had been two days since he head left Bon standing under the cherry blossoms, and the guilt had been eating the demon alive. Yes, it was for Bon's own safety; but Rin had seriously injured the teen's feelings. Bon hadn't come anywhere near Rin the past two days and was the first one to leave Cram School, making it impossible for the demon to apologize. He hadn't meant to hurt Bon as much as he did, but with the teen avoiding him, Rin was never going to be able to apologize.

Although, the demon hadn't moped around for the past two days; because of what happened, He had been studying to get his grades up in both his regular school, and Cram School. Rin had even gotten a B- on his math test yesterday, and a C+ on his history. The demon had even become friends with the little demon in their kitchen. The two had had a food war, which ended in a tie, and had acknowledged each other as equals. The pair even worked together to make meals and pack lunches. The two of them were great when they worked together, and Yukio had even agreed to that statement. Even so, Bon was still on Rin's mind. The guilt was eating him alive. The demon only needed a minute or two with the guy. Just so he could apologize. Of, course, apologizing could make Bon think I'd be ok to be around the demon; but Rin couldn't allow that. He was afraid if Bon got attached to him, then the teen would only suffer with him.

"Are you sure, Nii-san? You look pale."

"I'm fine, Yukio." Rin spoke as he got up and set his empty bowl on the ledge into the kitchen. "Thanks, little guy. That was really good."

The little demon gave him a nod of happiness and took Rin's bowl to go and wash, as Rin headed out of the mini cafeteria in the abandoned dorm building. All Rin wanted was to go to school and hide back in his dorm and mope around. In all honesty, the demon didn't feel well; but he had to keep his grades up in school, or Yukio would be furious. It was true he was still failing Cram School, but Rin didn't feel like anyone was going to miss him if he didn't go to class. After all, the fight with Bon had broken the only friendship connection he had, so I wasn't like anyone would care if he didn't go. Well, other than Yukio.

Rin let out a soft sigh and headed upstairs to his room, to get his stuff, and opened the door. The demon shut it behind him and looked at the plain room. It was true the Okumura brothers had asked Mephisto for money to buy food, but they never had enough money to buy anything to make their dorm more interesting. It was just plain white walls that made Rin feel incredibly uncomfortable. The demon would die to have at least one poster up on the wall, just to get rid of the uncomfortable feeling. Rin had even considered drawing on the walls, but he was a chef; not an artist. The most he could draw was a stick figure, and even they looked terrible.

A creak, from the stairs, snapped Rin out of his daze and the demon quickly wrapped his tail around his waist; before tucking in his shirt, as Yukio came in. Rin grabbed his bag off the floor and stuffed his books in it, only to have Yukio slap his hand on Rin's forehead.

"I was right, you are sick." Yukio spoke, removing his hand off Rin's forehead. "You should stay here today, Rin. You shouldn't go to school when your sick."

"What are you, my mother?" Rin growled, slinging his bag on his shoulder. "Besides, I can't. I have a science test today, and I can't miss it."

"Rin, you'll only get sicker-"

"Tomorrow is Saturday, Yukio. I'll just stay put here for the weekend. Besides, I was planning on not going to Cram School today. I'm passing school, so I don't want to screw that up."

A smile stretched across his brother's face and gave Rin a nod.

"Alright, Rin. I'll excuse you from Cram School, today. I'm just glad you're trying."

Rin gave his brother a "whatever" look and left the room, heading down the stairs. The demon just wanted to get school over with so he could sleep, because he felt like he was gong to be sick.

* * *

><p>The final bell rang, for school to be let out, and Rin pulled himself out of his chair; heading up to the teacher's desk. The demon set his test on top of the pile and headed out of the classroom, letting out a sigh. Not only did the demon fell terribly sick, but now he had a pounding headache to boot. Rin felt like that test was never gong to end, and the essay was a killer. The stupid five paragraph essay had given him the pounding headache, and probably insured he was gong to fail the test. Not like he was gong to pass it, anyway. He had been up all night doing some last minutes studying. With the lack of sleep and the fact he was sick, Rin seriously doubted he'd pass.<p>

The demon let out a sigh and headed down one of the few staircases in the school, not wanting to have to get in a crowded elevator or escalator; again. Rin wasn't like all the other rich kids, with too much time on their hands, he was sick beyond belief and was in desperate need of a nap. He reached the bottom of the steps and some guy, who was in a bug hurry, ran into the demon and ended up making him drop books on the floor. Papers went everywhere and Rin let out a growl, as he started picking them up. The demon shoved the papers into one of the text books and shoved both text books into his bag, letting out a huff of frustration.

"Okumura!"

Rin looked up to see the pigeon killer walking toward him, two brand new "groupies" walking behind him. Unlike the two guys from back home, these two looked buffer than those two wimps. The guy on the pigeon killer's left was shorter than the other, and was built of muscle for being a teenager. The other was taller and had half the muscle than the shorter guy had. The pigeon killer gave Rin a smirk and the demon automatically felt like something was wrong. The guy didn't seem very pleased at seeing Rin at all.

"What do you want, now?" Rin growled, placing a hand on his forehead to ease his headache. "I told you I'd keep your secret."

"That's not why I'm here, Okumura." The pigeon killer said, glaring at Rin. "I've been trying to find you friend ever since he insulted me, earlier in the week.

The memory came back, Bon holding Rin back from punching the pigeon killer's face in. Rin's memory stopped as he realized what the guy was after, just as he continued talking:

"And I'm getting tired of trying to search for him, so…" An evil grin spread across is face and Rin's hand tightened on his bag, ready to defend himself if he had to. "I thought since he's so found of you, and you two are so close, that it'd be a great idea to lure him out; by taking you, Okumura."

Rin stared at the crazy teen in front of him and bolted past the two built guys, before they could grab a hold of the demon, and ran as fast as he could away from the pigeon killer and his new groupies.

"Go after him!"

Rin didn't even look back, as he ran down the escalator and out of the main building's entrance. He knew they were hot on his trail, and Rin's best bet was to lose them and get into Cram School. The demon would be safe ion the secret exorcist school and they wouldn't be able to get to him. He'd be safe and Rin would be able to warn Bon that the pigeon killer was after him. That's all that mattered to Rin. That Bon would be safe.

Rin ran into the forest of cherry blossom trees and headed for the one door he knew was closest. The door he had first used to get to Cram School, and had used ever since. As the demon neared the location of the foot he could hear the two students hot on his trail, twigs and short branches snapping under their feet. Just as the door came into view, Rin let out a sigh of relief. Shima had just opened the door and was taking his key out of the door.

"Shima!"

The pink haired teen whipped his head around and saw Rin and the two guys perusing him. The teen gave Rin a serious look, as the demon pulled off his backpack and threw it to his classmate Shima caught Rin's bag, as Rin pulled off his sword from his shoulder, and shoved the case into the teen's arms; before pushing Shima inside.

"Rin, what's going on?" Shima asked, as the guys were getting closer.

"There's no time to explain. Go tell Bon that the snotty rich kid is after him and he's going after me."

"But, Rin-"

"Don't argue!"

Rin slammed the door in Shima's face, locking himself out, and headed for the abandoned dorm building; the two guys a few yards away from him. It was true Rin had just made the stupidest mistake of his life a few moments ago, by handing his sword over to Shima and locking himself out of Cram School, but he couldn't let the pink haired teen get involved either.

If Rin had gone into Cram School with him, Shima would have been targeted too, and that was one thing Rin didn't need; and neither did Bon. Not like the guys chasing after the demon was going to make Bon worry, anyway. He had ordered Shima to tell Bin what was happening, and that might had been the stupidest mistake he made all week.

The next moment Rin was tackled to the ground, by the taller guy, and held against the cement; as the pigeon killer finally made his way over to the captured demon. Rin let out a low growl and the guy above him pushed Rin's, already cut up and bleeding, face into the cement. The demon let out a cry in pain and the pigeon killer smirked down at the helpless demon at his feet.

"Looks like I finally get my payback, Okumura."

Rin glared at the guy, as the two groupies pulled out duct tape and duct taped Rin's mouth shut; before he could yell out for help, and gave in. I wasn't like the demon could get out of a situation like this. He had given his sword to Shima, so the pigeon killer wouldn't get a hold of it, and no matter how fast Shima had told Bon what was going on; it was too late. Bon would never get to him in time.

* * *

><p>Rin: *glares over at Scarlett, from computer table* oh no you didn't!<p>

Scarlett: *grins* yep, I did. *opens door and lets the pidgeon killer in* If you'd please

Pidgeon Killer: *scuffs and walks over and grabs Rin, dragging him out of the room*

Rin: Hey! Don't I get a say in this! BON, GET YOU'RE ASS OVER HERE AND HELP ME!

Scarlett: *Laughs* Bon's not here right now...He's kinda buying me some brain food

Rin:*glares at, as he's dragged out of the room* I hate you

Scarlett: *smiles and closes door* now, back to editing

Rin and Bon do not belong to me. These characters belong to Kazue Kato.


	12. Chapter 12

Please note that later in the chapter, when Bon is reading the letters written by Rin, that the italic words are the one's crossed out. Thank you and enjoy this chapter!..and please review.

* * *

><p>Chapter 12<p>

"Wait, Shima! Stop and say all that again, but slower!" Bon ordered, as he watched Shima take a deep breath.

"I had just opened the door to come to Cram School, when Rin yelled out at me. When I turned my head I saw he was being chased by these two guys. He ran over to me and shoved his stuff at me and told me to tell you, that the snotty rich kid was after you and they were going after Rin, too. Before I could do anything he slammed the door in my face and locked himself out."

Shima finished and slumped into a seat, as the whole class was silent. Bon let out a growl and rubbed his forehead in frustration. Any minute now their teacher was going to come in and start teaching the class. Once class started, Bon wouldn't be able to leave till Cram School was over. Which meant Rin would be running around campus trying to get away from the snotty brat, or worse, he'd be held in the hand of that brat; till Bon could find him. Either possibility wasn't good and Bon couldn't let Rin go through that.

"Sorry, I'm late class."

Bon let out a growl in frustration and sat down in his seat, as the teacher closed the door and immediately started class. It was just his luck the teacher came the moment he was going to go after Rin. The teen was the most important person he had ever met, and now he'd have to sit and wait, while Rin was taken hostage by a psychopathic student.

"Bon."

Bon turned his head and noticed Shim holding out Rin's belongings to him. He took them from his friend and set the sword against the desk, setting Rin's bag in his lap and holding it close to him. For now, all that was holding him back was the bag in his grip. The one sign that told him Rin knew what he was doing and was sacrificing himself for Bon, to protect him. All Bon could do was to sit and wait, till he could get to Rin.

"Bon?"

"What, Shima?"

"I'm sorry I couldn't stop him."

Bon closed his eyes and let out a deep breath, trying to keep himself calm. Somehow the teacher noticed Bon's focus was not on her class and ordered him to recite a hymn. Without even standing, or opening his eyes, he recited it perfectly and clutched Rin's bag to his stomach. The teacher gave up on her attempts and continued with class, as Bon opened his eyes and looked down at Rin's bag. Papers were scattered and folded in weird angles inside books and inside the bag, almost as if he had been in a hurry before the snotty brat had gone after Rin. A few folded pieces of paper caught Bon's eye and he pulled them out, flattening them on the desk. Miwa, who was sitting beside him, looked at Bon in question; as the teen flattened the creases and stared down at the paper. They were all letters to Bon, each written in blue pen; with crossed out words. Bon could read Rin's surprisingly neat hand writing.

'Bon,

I'm really sorry about yesterday. I didn't mean to (_piss you off)_ make you (_mad_) upset. I just can't let us be together. It has nothing to do with you, (_it's me… now that's too corny_). I wish I could tell you, but I can't. (_Yukio will kill me_.)

Rin'

'Bon,

I realize I'm an (_moron_) idiot, but I didn't mean to hurt you. I really didn't. (_I've been going off three hours of sleep for the past two days. Oh shit! I should be studying for science!_) I'm sorry.

Rin'

'Bon,

I'm really sorry. (_I feel like shit_), but I wanted to tell you I was an (_moron_) idiot for hurting you. I'm sorry. The guilt is eating me alive. I've probably gotten seven hours of sleep in the past two days and Yukio thinks I've got a cold. God, I'm a (_moron_) idiot. Anyway, I just wanted to say I'm really sorry.

Rin'

Bon stared down at the three letters in front of him and felt his anger rise to dangerous heights. Rin was sick and in the hands of that psychopathic snotty brat. If this was true, then Rin could already have been captured. Which meant Bon had to go after him, now. Who knew what would happen to Rin if he was to stay in their hands. The teen wouldn't be able to fight back in his state and was in danger. Bon needed to get out of class, and he needed to get out of class now.

* * *

><p>"Bon, slow down!"<p>

The teen didn't even look behind him, as Shima and Miwa ran after him to catch up. Bon had to get to Rin, and he had to do it soon. He was just lucky he was able to sneak out between classes, and his classmates were going to cover for him.

"Bon!"

Shima grabbed Bon's shoulder and turned him around to face the panting teen, a worried and serious look on his face.

"Will you slow down? You don't even know where Rin is."

"Yes, I do." Bon argued. "If I can find that brat then I'll find Rin."

Shima let out a sigh of frustration and looked up at Bon.

"Did it ever occur to you that he's using Rin to lure you out, Bon? He's using Rin as bait! He's not after Rin, he's after you!"

"Rin's sick!" Bon, yelled back. "Plus this kid is a psychopath! Who know what he'll do to Rin!"

"Okay. So what if you do find Rin, huh? What are you going to do? You can't go waltzing in there, thinking Rin's going to be out in the open for you. They're after you, Bon! Rin told me!"

"And what else did he tell you? That he's perfectly fine and you shouldn't worry about him? That he's going to go have a picnic?"

"Bon, I'm just trying to-"

"Well, stop! You're not helping-"

"I'm trying to make sure you don't get Rin and yourself killed!" Shima yelled at Bon. "You can't just walk in there, Bon! They have Rin hostage! They're not going to hand him over if you just walk in there!"

Bon let out a growl of frustration and rubbed his temples, trying to ease his headache. The memory of Rin in Bon's arms came to the surface and the teen closed his eyes. He remembered holding the smaller teen in his arms, as he rubbed Rin's temples to calm him. He remembered the calm and happy look on Rin's face, as he laid his head back on Bon's chest and looked at him with his midnight blue eyes. Rin had been so calm. He'd been in Bon's arms, and he had been safe.

Bon rubbed his chest, as the memory faded, and let out a deep sigh; opening his eyes. Shima was right. He couldn't just walk in there and demand for Rin back. They had Rin, and Bon didn't. As long as the teen was with them, they could do anything they wanted to him. Rin was in danger, and if Bon made the wrong move, he could easily get hurt. Bon had to try and calm down, so he could come up with a plan, that didn't involve endangering Rin.

"Well, it looks like I found you."

Bon and his friends turned around to see the psychopathic teen standing behind them, a walkie-talkie in one hand. Bon let out a growl and Shima quickly set a hand on his chest, before Bon could go after the guy. The guy had some nerve showing up, right after he had taken Rin.

"Easy, now." The teen smiled, his hand on the walkie-talkie button. "You don't want me to hurt your friend, do you?"

The guy released his hand off the button and some static came out, before voices could be heard:

"Bon, you idiot!" Rin growled out at him, from the device. "Go back, now! You can't do anything! I'll be fine! Just go get Yuki-"

Rin's voice got cut off, as the teen hit the button.

"I think I've heard enough."

The teen let go of the button, as Bon gave him a glare of pure hatred.

"Akira! You asshole!" Screamed Rin, as a whole bunch of noises could be heard. "Bon, don't you dare come after me… Hey! Let go of me! Stop! Don't touch me! Let go! Sto-"

The line went dead and Bon started at the teen in pure hatred, as Akira just smirked at him.

"What do you want?" Bon demanded, as Shima was trying to keep him back.

"I want payback for you insulting me," Akira said, waving the walkie-talkie at Bon. "and I'm keeping Rin till I get that payback."

"What do you want from me?"

Akira went silent and pondered for a few moments, before a wicked smile stretched across his face.

"I've got just the thing."

* * *

><p>Bon: *walks into room and notices it's rather quiet* Scarlett, where's Rin?<p>

Scarlett: *looks at from computer table* Akira, the pidgeon killer, took him

Bon: When?

Scarlett: *looks at watch* about thirty minutes ago

Bon: why didn't you stop him?

Scarlett: *raises an eyebrow* do you realize who you're talking to?

Bon: *growls and throws shopping bag at Scarlett* Then where the hell is he?

Scarlett: *shrugs shoulders and pulls a chocolate bar out of bag* I don't kow

Bon: Yes you do! You started writting this stupid thing!

Scarlett: *munching on chocolate bar* fine, I'll give you a hint *writes aomething down and piece of paper and hands to*

Bon: *reads whats on the paper* what is this?

Scarlett: My deviantart account website

Bon: What the hell do i use this for?

Scarlett: *turns back to the computer* I'll let you figure that one out. *goes back to editing*

Rin and Bon do not belong to me. These characters belong to Kazue Kato.

**As for a comment I got today, the only reason I'm getting the chapters out so fast is because 19 chapters are already on my devianart account. So, all I've had to do so far is pull them up and edit them...i didn't edit the ones on devianart -_-'. So thats why they get done so fast. Please enjoy.**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

The door slammed shut and the lock clicked, before Rin was finally alone. Akira, which was the pigeon killers name surprisingly not, and his two henchmen weren't as stupid as he had thought. The three had somehow got Rin off campus and stuffed him in some storage garage, far enough away from the school. They'd even kept his hands tied behind his back and his mouth duct taped shut, so there was no possible way for the demon to escape. In Rin's mind, there was no possible way he was getting out of here, and no way Bon was ever going to find him. Rin was better off with Bon staying put, then trying to find him. At least, it was safer for Bon; not Rin.

The demon pushed himself up into the sitting position, and somehow got himself to his feet; so he could sit on the crate behind him. There was only one window, in the whole garage, and it was on the door; which Rin couldn't even see out of. The window was out of the demon's reach and it was already dark outside; which gave the demon little light to maneuver around the garage.

All Rin hoped for was that Bon was alright, and better off then the demon. Akira's two buddies had had too much fun punishing the demon for bad mouthing Akira. The two had severally beaten him, till he stopped yelling curses and nearly passed out. The two were dangerous with a bat and Rin wasn't too anxious to get on their bad side, again. He felt worse then this morning and could definitely notice his cold had gotten worse. The demon had the worst fever in years and was in the verge of collapsing, due to lack of sleep. All he wanted was to hear Bon's voice, just one more time, before he gave in. Just so he could hold onto something, and the memory of the teen, to help him deal with the torture ahead.

* * *

><p>"Rin's what!"<p>

"Rin's been taken hostage by another student, with a grudge against the two of us." Bon repeated, for the second time.

Bon watched Yukio stare at him in utter shock and horror. Shima and Miwa looked down at the table they were sitting at and were silent, as Yukio got up and paced around the classroom. On Rin's demands, the three had gone to Yukio; to tell him what had happened. So far, they were getting nowhere and Yukio looked like he was going to have a heart attack. All of a sudden their teacher stopped and looked right at Bon.

"Is he alright?"

"From what I heard, he is." Bon said, looking down at the table. "But at the end, before the line went dead, I could hear a bat being swung around. So I can only hope he's alright."

"What do you mean by **you**?" Yukio questioned, glaring at Bon. "He's my brother!"

"And I'm his friend!" Bon yelled, standing up. "You're not the only one who's worried about Rin! I skipped class to go out looking for him and ran into the bastard behind all this!"

Yukio went silent and Bon fell back into the chair, rubbing his hand over his face.

"Rin is important to me, too. I just don't want to see him get hurt, alright?"

"Did he have anyone with him?"

"No, not when he confronted us."

"There were two guys going after him, though." Shima quickly added.

"Two guys?"

"Yeah. One was tall and the other a little shorter. I only got to see them a few moments, before Rin shut the door."

"Then we can set up a watch to follow one of the two when the leave, so we can follow them. They're going to have to feed Rin." Yukio said, looking at the chalkboard.

"No."

Everyone stopped and turned to Bon, in surprise.

"Why not?"

"If we get to close, or they catch us, they'll hurt Rin. I'm not risking Rin's safety."

"Then what do you suppose we do?" Yukio yelled.

"Tomorrow I'm meeting with Akira to follow through with his demands. Once they're met. He's letting Rin go." Bon said, looking down at the desk.

"What are the demands?"

Shima and Miwa looked at Bon, waiting for an answer, and stayed silent, as Bon said nothing. In Bon's mind, whatever he did to set Rin free was none of Yukio's business. As long as Rin was safe, he'd give up anything for the teen. Rin's safety and well being was more important than Bon's, at the moment, and until Rin was out of Akira's grip; he was to wait and suffer until the demands were met.

"Bon, tell me what he wants!" Yukio yelled, glaring at Bon.

Bon looked at Rin's younger brother and just shook his head.

"Bon-!"

"He wants me to be his slave for a whole day."

Everyone went silent and Yukio stared at Bon in shock. Bon didn't cared what Akira made him do. Rin was at stake and Bon was not going to lose the teen to the psychopath.

"Are you seriously going through with this?"

"Yes. I am."

"We could get the head master-"

"No. I'm doing it this way. Don't try to change my mind, Yukio."

Yukio sighed and leaned against the desk.

"How do you know he's going to give you Rin?"

"He's taking me to him, after I've met his demands. I'll bring Rin home and straight to you, no side stops."

"I still don't like this plan."

"You don't have to like it, you just have to go with it and hope it goes well. "

Yukio looked at the floor and then looked up at Bon, a serious look on his face.

"You better get my brother back, Bon."

"I'm not leaving the guy alone, till I get Rin back. And that means if I even have to go through Akira to get to him."

* * *

><p>Scarlett: *grins at hidden camera* So...at the momenet neither Bon or Rin are here... *anime sweatdrop* I think Akira is supposed to be calling me *phone rings* yeay! *picks up phone* hey, Akira! How's Rin?<p>

Akira (pidgeon killer...yes I gave him a name): He won't shut up! I'm getting a frickin headache over here!

Scarlett: *frowns* don't you people ever read my stories? Throw some dam duct tape over his mouth!

Akira:...oh...sorry

Scarlett: *face palms self* I'm going to get more chocolate *hangs up and sighs* Bon and Rin will eventually be back...hopefully *shivers* if they don't want to kill me first. *perks up* anyway! enjoy the story and review please!

Rin and Bon do not belong to me. These characters belong to Kazue Kato.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

"Looks like you actually showed up!"

Bon turned, as Akira's voice reached his ears, and waved Shima and Miwa away. His friends wished him luck and quickly left, leaving Bon with Akira. The guy gave Bon a smirk and fished through his bag, then handed the teen an envelope.

"What's this for?" Bon asked, snatching the envelope from the teen.

"A little insurance, so you don't bail on me. I have to admit. I'm being pretty blunt about this."

Bon gave the teen a warning glance and opened the envelope, to have a picture fall into his hand. In his hand was a picture of Rin, looking at the camera, with a weakened look on his face; almost as if he had given up on being saved. There were several bruises on his body and they had duct taped his mouth shut, his hands tied behind his back. Bon stared down at the picture and refrained from knocking Akira out. The guy had hurt Rin, and there was no way Bon was ever going to forgive him for that. Not for as long as he lived.

"So, let's get going!" Akira ordered, heading for the school.

"One thing, first."

Akira stopped and turned his head toward Bon.

"What?"

"You better give me Rin back, after all this."

"Don't worry. You'll get him in one piece, unless you piss me off."

Bon gave the teen a look of pure hatred and tried to keep himself calm. Rin's life was at stake and he couldn't make a wrong move, or Rin would pay for it; and Bon wasn't going to let that happen. He had promised Yukio he would bring Rin back to him, and he was going to do just that.

"Come on, slave!" Akira ordered, heading for the school.

Bon let out a growl and followed the bastard into the main building. They went up the escalator and down a few halls, till they reached an empty classroom, and Akira walked inside. Bon followed in behind the teen and noticed the teacher sitting at the desk in the front of the room, working on grading paper. She noticed the two of them and Akira to sit down, only to have Akira silently order him to sit down next to him. He gave in and sat next to the bastard and pulled out the picture of Rin, and taking a deep breath. Bon just had to remind himself this was for Rin, not himself.

* * *

><p>By the time lunch rolled around, Bon felt like wanting to kill the brat. Akira had made Bon do everything the teacher ordered him to do, during the guy's detention, and refused to even lift a finger. So Bon had been stuck cleaning the chalkboard and erasers, and anything else the teacher could think of. By the time the teacher came back from her walk to the printer, the room had been spotless and Bon was refraining from struggling Akira.<p>

At lunch Akira shoved some money at Bon and ordered him to buy the teen food and walked off to steal a table from a group of girls. By the time Bon got the stupid food and came back, one of Akira's buddies had shown up. Bon set the stupid tray in front of the bastard and sat across from him, trying to calm himself.

"What about you?" Akira asked, looking at Bon.

"What do you mean? I got you your damn food. What do you want to complain about?"

"You gunna get something to eat, moron? Or you gunna starve?"

"If you haven't noticed, money doesn't grow on trees where I live." Bon growled, shoving his hands in his pockets.

Akira frowned at him and pulled out his wallet. The teen pulled out some money and threw it at Bon, ordering him to go buy himself a decent lunch. Bon just growled at the guy and bought the cheapest thing they had, before throwing the leftover money in Akira's face. The teen glared at him and Bon just shoved his face with food, muttering a sorry.

"What did you say?" Akira asked, playing dumb to piss off Bon. "I couldn't hear you."

"I said sorry."

"Come again?"

"Sorry!"

Some of the students around them went silent and Bon just went back to his lunch, as Akira and his buddy talked while he ate. By the time Bon had finished his lunch, Akira had barely touched his. Bon just tried to not pay attention and pulled out the picture of Rin out, for the twelfth time, and gently slid his fingers across the picture. It wouldn't be long, before they would be reunited, and Bon couldn't wait. He desperately needed to hold the teen in his arms, and wanted to leave Akira alone as fast as he could.

"Give me that."

Bon looked up to see Akira holding his hand out to Bon, demanding for the picture.

"No way in hell."

"Then I'll make you day a living hell."

"Bring it."

"Or I could make Rin's day a living hell." Akira threatened, pulling out his phone.

"Fine." Bon reluctantly gave up the picture and watched Akira take it from him.

"Not so hard, now was it?"

The next moment, Akira tore the photo in two and threw it right back in Bon's face. The teen smirked at Bon's reaction, as he stared at him in total shock, and laughed at him. Bon picked up the two halves and looked down at the torn picture, feeling like he had just lost his only proof that Rin was safe.

"Pull, that picture out again and I burn it."

All Bon did was nod and stuff the two halves into his back pocket. He only had five hours till he'd see Rin. Five hours, and he'd have Rin in his arms once again.

* * *

><p>Scarlett : *looking down at a text message from Bon* He's so going to kill me...*texts Bon back* He finally read the stupid chapter and now he's giving me a ton of death wishes. Although, i don't see why he cares. This whole time we've been doing this halarious commentary, not once has he shown that he actually cares about Rin. Yes, he kissed him, but that was to shut him up. *gets a text from Bon and opens it* wow, now he does! *shows text to hidden camera*<p>

**Text:**

**_To: Scarlett_**

**_From: Bon_**

**_I swear if Rin is hurt I'm going to kill you! Akira just gave me that damned picture! _**

**_No one does that to my Rin! O/_/O...forget I typed that! In fact, delete this text!_**

Scarlett: *laughs* priceless! *saves text*

Rin and Bon do not belong to me. These characters belong to Kazue Kato.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

"Well, looks like you made it the whole day." Akira spoke, smirking at Bon.

Bon collapsed into a heap in the grass, panting, and glared up at Akira. He had successfully gone the whole day as the bastards slave and was at the end of his rope. The teen was exhausted and to the brink of passing out, but he wasn't giving up till he got what he did all this for.

"Where's Rin?" Bon demanded, glaring up at Akira.

"Oh, right. I almost forgot." Akira gestured the teen to follow. "I promised I'd take you to him."

Bon let out a groan and forced himself to get up and follow the bastard, even thought his body retorted on the gesture. He followed Akira to the main gate and wasn't the slightest surprised when he saw a limo waiting for them. Akira was rich bastard after all.

"Get in." Akira barked, sliding into one of the seats.

Bon just growled and got in, laying back on the comfortable seats. The car took off and Bon looked out the window, watching the scenery fly by. Each minute that passed by only Bon more anxious and made him want to explode. He was so close to having Rin back, yet he felt miles away from the teen. As if this one day had been a year, and every second was a stroke of a new hour. Bon couldn't stand it and growled at himself, as he messed up his hair. He wanted Rin back with him so badly, it was killing him.

"You like him, don't you?"

Bon pulled his head out of his hands and looked at Akira, who wasn't showing the slightest bit of emotion at all.

"What's it to you?"

"I heard you two fighting."

The memory sprang to the surface and Bon felt the tears well up in his eyes. That had been the last time he had seen Rin. The teen had been in his arms in those few moments. Rin had been in front of him and beside him, right up to that point, Until Bon got hit with the crushing truth that Rin couldn't be with Bon, but because it wasn't possible for whatever reason that was holding Rin back. Rin was so precious to him, and he couldn't watch the guy leave him like that, or even disappear form his life. It was all too painful.

"I was never actually angry because of that day you held Rin back from hitting me." Akira confessed, looking out the window. "You two opened my eyes. I could see how much he meant to you, just by looking at your eyes. I thought I'd never be able to have anyone look at me that way, but I've changed. I'm getting help with my anger problem, and the two guys that hang around me aren't bullies; either."

"Then why did you do this?" Bon yelled, glaring at the teen. "You took Rin out from underneath me! Why would you do this!"

"Because, I'm fixing what you guys had."

"What do you mean by that?"

"He rejected you, did he not?" Akira turned to Bon and raised an eyebrow. "He wouldn't even give you a solid answer as to why. So why not push him into a dangerous and delicate situation, where his life was at sake? It would only trigger one of two things."

"And what would that be?"

"The fear of dying and leaving their family, or the fear of never being with the one they truly care about; and from what Rin yelled at you for, he was only worrying about you and not his family. He was afraid of pulling you into a dangerous situation and didn't want you getting hurt."

"So your saying-"

"He only denied you from saving him, because he loved you."

"And you did all this just to fix our relationship? Aren't you even disgusted by us?"

"No, I'm not. Everyone deserves to share their must precious memories with the ones they love, and no one should say otherwise. But," Akira looked right at Bon. "No one should deny their love for another without a respectable reason. You two looked happy together, and you should stay like that; till fate steps in."

Akira went silent and looked out the window, as the sky was darkening little by little. From the start the guy had planned all this, and Rin and Bon had fallen into the trap. Now, all he could hope for was that Akira's plan actually worked and Rin wouldn't deny him again. He probably couldn't deal with the heart break a second time.

"Akira, thank you."

"No problem, just don't tell anyone that I'm soft. It'll ruin my image."

Bon gave the teen a laugh and stared out the window as they came to a stop.

"We're here. You ready to take him back?"

Bon gave him a nod and Akira handed him a key, as the guy's two friends came inside the limo and sat near Akira; almost like the two of them belonged there, and had always belonged there.

"Garage 13. I bet he's hoping someone will come to his rescue soon."

"Thank you."

Bon took the key from Akira and got out of the limo.

"What about you? Rin will hate you after all this."

"Sometimes you have to sacrifice something to help someone else gain something more precious."

* * *

><p>Rin laid on the cold cement floor, waiting for one of Akira's henchmen to come back. They had left fifteen minutes ago and Rin was starting to get hungry. After all, the demon didn't know how much longer he'd be stuck here for and would kill for some food. Well, actually, he'd kill to see Bon again. Over the past thirty-six hours Rin had felt like the more he stayed here, the more he missed the teen. Rin could handle not talking to the guy, but not being near him or in his presence only scared Rin. He felt safe being near the teen and had wanted it to stay that way, but at this point; he'd never feel safe again.<p>

The lock clicked on the door and Rin averted his eyes toward the window. He couldn't see a thing and that only made him feel scared. Both of Akira's henchmen were pretty tall and you could see the top of their heads through the window, but with no view; it only meant that Akira was behind the door. The door slowly opened and Rin stared at the dark figure outside, his whole body shaking. It was Akira, it had to be. The light flicked don and Rin closed his eyes at the intense light, groaning as it hurt his eyes.

"Rin!"

The voice reached the demon's ears and he opened his eyes, just as a pair of arms wrapped around his shaking body; and a face was buried into his neck. He didn't need to see who it was to know who it was. Only one person cared about him this much too go to great lengths to find him, and disobey the order the demon had given him. He was the only person who loved him as a normal human being and wouldn't give up till the demon was safe beside him, again. Bon had always been like that around Rin and always tried to make him happy, no matter how hard the demon refused his feelings. The teen was just that and that only made Rin love him more.

Tears prickled the sides of Rin's eye's, as a sob escaped his throat, and closed his eyes as Bon held him tightly in his arms. Rin was finally safe and he was back in the teen's arms, where he knew he belonged. As the tears spilled over, Bon unburied his face from the demon's neck and looked Rin in the eyes; stroking his cheek.

"I missed you so much. I was so worried about you. I thought they had taken you away from me forever."

Rin just let out a muffled sob and buried his face into Bon's sweater, as the tears poured from his eyes. He had missed the teen's voice so much, and the way he held him so close to him; like Rin would disappear if he let go. Even how he looked at the demon with a calm and loving gaze. To him, he never wanted this moment to end, just so he could hold onto it, and never let go.

"Don't worry, Rin. You're safe now." Bon gently whispered in the demon's ear, as he started untying the knotted ropes bounding the demon's hands. "I'm not going to let anyone hurt you. I promise."

The rope released the demon's hands and immediately his arms were around the teen's neck, holding him close to the one he loved.

"Whoa! Easy, Rin. Don't over exert yourself. You should be exhausted by now."

"Mnn Mm Mph Mmm." Rin spoke, his words muffled by the duct tape over his mouth.

"Here, let me get that off you." Bon gently spoke, caressing the demon's cheek. "I apologize ahead of time if it hurts."

Bon took his time, gently pulling the duct tape off the demon's mouth, and successfully pulled the duct tape off without hurting Rin in the slightest.

"Now, what did you say?"

"Say my name, again." Rin pleaded, gripping at the teen's shirt and burying his face into the fabric. "I wasn't to hear you say my name, again."

Bon gently smiled down at him and rubbed the demon's back, speaking softly:

"Rin."

The teen gently eased the demon to look up at him and pulled him to him, as the blush creped across the demon's cheeks.

"Rin."

"Bon's lips slowly eased to Rin's and captured the demon's lips in a hot and passionate kiss, his voice as soft as fleece in the demon's ears.

"Rin."

* * *

><p>Scarlett: *grins at text* mission accomplished! *shows a picture of Bon and Rin making out to hidden camera* I knew Akira was the best guy for the job!<p>

Akira: *walks in and sits by Scarlett* It's my job *hands a chocolate bar* and next time text me. I was in the middle of something last time when you called

Scarlett: "something"?

Akira: *blushes furiously* shut up

Scarlett: *laughs* okay, don't get mad. Besides, I already know what you're talking about.

Akira: *gives a confused glance* how?

Scarlett: hello! I'm the writer! There's a reason I gave you two hot and good looking guys to be you're 'goonies' *opens chocolate bar and takes a bite* I am writing a yaoi here. Everyone had to have a little fun. Even if it's the side characters

Akira: You put them with me on purpose!

Scarlett: yep *looks at Akira* but do you really want me to take them back?

Akira: *stays silent*

Scarlett: just as I thought *grabs labtop* now lets watch the magic happen *pulls up video feed from garage 13*

Akira: Bon is so gong to kill you

Scarlett: *Squeals* YAOI!

Rin and Bon do not belong to me. These characters belong to Kazue Kato.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

It hadn't been long before Bon had Rin on the floor, and underneath the teen's body; there lips locked together in heated passion. In Rin's line of eye sight, all he could see was the teen's eyes completely focused on Rin and his arms on either side of the demon's body, holding him above him. The demon's mind bouncing in all directions. He was so close to Bon, his body inches away, yet he couldn't ignore the look in the teen's eyes. Love, passion; and lust. Bon wanted the demon. He wanted Rin naked and underneath him, yet the demon was afraid. What would he do about his tail? The demon still hadn't come up with a good excuse and he needed one fast. After all, if he would hand over and trust his body to anyone; it'd be Bon, and it'd be now.

Bon pulled his lips away from the demon and let out a gasp for breath, as the teen above him caressed his cheek. Heat waved over the demon and he quickly checked to see if he had caught himself on fire, just in case.

"Rin, I don't want to push you into something you don't want, but I really want you." Bon spoke softly, placing a hand on the demon's inner thigh. "I won't force you."

The demon looked up at the teen and felt the passion and lust build up in his body, screaming at him to attack the teen above him and take control; but Rin bit his lip and held back the urge. He couldn't even bare thinking about hurting Bon unnecessarily and couldn't even image himself being control of something like this. Even the demon could feel his own heart racing in his own chest and his cheeks as red as wildfire. There was no way he'd be able to back out now and no other option to keep the secret of his tail hidden any longer.

"Promise me one thing." Rin pleaded, trying not to sound desperate. "Whatever you see or happens next, please don't ask why."

Bon looked down at the demon in confusion and gave him a nod, kissing Rin's forehead.

"Alright, Rin. Whatever you want."

The next moment the teen had pulled the demon to him and sat them up, having Rin sit on his lap; as their lips locked together once again. Rin let out a groan of pleasure, as Bon completely took over the demon's mouth and slid off the demon's jacket; throwing it to the floor. They separated for only moments, before Bon grabbed Rin's tie and pulled the demon to him; talking control of the demon's mouth and pulling the tie off the demon's neck, before throwing it on top of the jacket and pushing Rin to the floor. The demon let out a gasp and clutched onto the teen's shirt, as he hit the floor without a scratch and the teen pulled away from the demon's mouth; biting the demon's neck and unbuttoning the teen's shirt.

"Bon- ahhhh! Slow down." Rin panted, feeling the teen's teeth digging into the demon's neck and sucking on the tender skin.

The teen above him successfully unbuttoned the white dress shirt and pulled it to either side of the demon, pulling his teeth away from Rin's neck, and looking down at the teen beneath him. Rin bit his lip as he looked up at Bon's shocked face, and uncoiled his tail from around his waist; only to have Bon back a bit and stare down at Rin in shock. The demon knew it would eventually come down to this and he wasn't going to back down, now. Bon wanted him, and Rin was going to give him every piece of him. Even if some of him wasn't what Bon had expected.

"H-how-" Bon stuttered, looking down at Rin. "B-before-"

"Before I was hiding it." Rin confessed, looking straight up at Bon. "I can't let anyone know about it. That's why I denied you before, and Yukio got all upset. I'd be in big trouble if anyone knew."

"But, how? How did this happen? You're still human, aren't you? I mean. How did you get a tail?"

Rin bit his lip and looked up at Bon. Seeing the fear and worry in his eyes. If Bon was smart enough, he could figure out what he was; because the demon didn't want to tell him, himself.

"Rin, you're a demon. Aren't you?" Bon whispered, backing up a bit.

"No!" Rin grabbed Bon's arm and pulled himself up, clinging to the guy's chest. "No. I was in an accident, with a demon. I'm still human. Please don't be afraid of me. Everyone's been afraid of me."

Rin bit back a sob and let the tears roll down his face. He couldn't let Bon leave him. He couldn't let the guy slip through his fingers, again, even if he had to lie. The demon couldn't watch the teen disappear.

"Rin, calm down." Bon said gently, lifting the demon's chin up; the love and passion back in his gaze. "You don't have to cry."

Bon gently held the demon in his arms and licked the tears off his cheeks, before pulling the dress shirt off the teen's arms and sliding his hand down the demon's back. Rin blushed, as the teen's hand reached the small of his back, and Bon attacked the demon's chest; latching his mouth onto Rin's nipple. The demon let out a moan, as Bon sucked on the sensitive flesh and slid his hand down till it reached the base of Rin's tail, just under the rim of his jeans. Bon gave Rin a smirk, causing the demon's cheeks to turn red, and pulled on Rin's tail. The demon let out a gasp and felt his whole body shudder, as his body temperature rose and every movement the teen made only made Rin want to pull the teen closer; to have him inside him.

Bon chuckled at Rin's reaction and pulled away from the demon's chest, his hand still clutching Rin's tail. The teen watching Rin, waiting for him to make a move. To tell him to keep going. To gain permission to take the demon and, mark him. So no one could have him. He could have him and so Rin would belong to him. He could feel the teen's hand still gripping his inner thigh, begging for the demon's permission.

"Rin-"

"Just do it." Rin forced out, looking at Bon. "I can't take it anymore. You're driving me crazy. I can barely think straight."

Bon smiled at the demon and gently kissed him, unclasping Rin's belt. The demon flinched as it hit the floor and the button of his jeans came undone, trying to keep himself calm. Yukio was going to kill him for this, but he couldn't fight the feeling anymore. The teen had Rin under his complete control and he could barely notice it.

The minute Rin's jeans hit the heap of clothes in the floor, he blushed and immediately close his legs; feeling the cold air touch his hot skin. Bon chuckled and kissed the demon, trying to coax him to open his legs. Which was immediately refused.

"Rin."

"This is embarrassing." Rin whispered, trying to make sure Bon couldn't hear. "I'm the only one naked here."

Bon smiled at the demon and kissed his forehead, before undressing himself. Rin blushed and looked up at Bon, as his tail curled itself around the demon's arm. Bon's shirt hit the floor and Rin sat himself up, so he was sitting on his legs, and reached his hand out; touching Bon's chest. The golden tan skin was smooth under his palm and hot to the touch, the heat radiating off his skin. Rin saw the smile on Bon's face and blushed, taking his hand back. Only to have Bon grab his hand and pull Rin toward him, pulling him off balance. In one quick movement Rin landed on top of Bon, his legs held apart by Bon's leg and his hand on Rin's thigh. The demon panicked and the teen below him gently kissed him, easing his fear and melting away his worries.

"It's alright, Rin." Bon whispered, sliding his other hand down Rin's back. "I'm not going to hurt you, and there's no reason to be nervous. I know what I'm doing. I'm gunna take it slow."

The demon gave him a slight nod and Bon withdrew his hand from Rin's back, pressing his fingers against his lips. Rin cautiously opened his mouth and Bon slid his fingers in, urging Rin to suck on them. The demon gave the guy a weird look, but did it anyway; as his tail uncoiled from his arm and swayed around. After a few moments, Bon took his fingers back and kisses Rin, as he felt Bon's finger slide inside him. Rin let out a moan, as the teen's finger burrowed its way inside Rin, and gasped as Bon's leg grinded against his cock. The teen below him gave the demon a gentle smile and rolled the both of them across the floor, till Rin was below the teen and Bon was smiling down at Rin.

"I just got to tell you hoe sexy you look right now, Rin." Bon spoke, as if he was one of those guys who had one of those really sexy voices out of a movie. "I just want to eat you up."

Rin blushed at the teen's words and tried to keep himself in reality, as Bon next move took him by storm. Bon disappeared from his line of sight, disappearing between his legs, and the demon let out a gasp, as the teen's lips wrapped around the demon's cock, sending pleasure through his body. Making his heart beat seventy miles per hour and his grip on reality waver in his grip. Without even a hint of acknowledgement to Rin, the teen took over Rin's whole body, sucking on the sensitive flesh; and adding another finger, pushing its way into Rin. Causing the demon to moan out, his whole body shaking in the pleasure Bon was giving.

The demon could feel the muscles inside of him, making room for the fingers inside of his body, parting to make room for more, and that's just what Bon did. The teen above him slid a third finger into the demon, causing the demon body to shudder, as Rin let out a moan of pleasure and ecstasy; as he reached his climax. A wave of exhaustion washed over the demon, and some of the passion and lust melt away; as Bon reappeared in front of the demon. The teen licked his lips and Rin's face turned beat red, as the realization hit him.

"Please tell me you didn't swallow it." Rin whispered, embarrassed he was even speaking the words aloud.

"Maybe I did, and maybe I didn't."

Rin covered his face in embarrassment and the teen above him kissed his knuckles, causing the teen to part his fingers; so he could look at Bon. The guy gave him a look of reassurance and gently pulled his fingers out of Rin, causing the demon to let out a gasp and let his guard down. The teen above him took advantage of the small window of time and pulled the demon's hands away from his face, and kissing Rin.

"This is the time to back out, Rin." Bon said, softly, a gentle grip on the demon's hands. "The moment I start, I can't stop."

"Then you better lock the door." Rin whispered, looking away in embarrassment. "I don't want someone to come in when we're in the middle of it."

Bon smiled down at the demon and gently kissed him, before getting up and leaving Rin on the cold floor. The teen went over and locked the door, before looking through some of the boxes in the garage. Rin gave him a confused glance and sat up, his cheeks reddening as he felt wet between his thighs.

"What are you doing?"

"Looking for a blanket or something. I don't want your cold to get worse."

"My colds not that- achoo!" Rin let out a sneeze and quickly covered his mouth. "My colds no that bad."

"That sneeze tells me otherwise. There we are!"

Bon pulled out a terribly sewn quilt and a few blankets, walking back over to the demon. The teen laid the quilt on the floor and threw a blanket on top of it, before wrapping Rin up in a blanket. The next moment the demon was sprawled out on the quilt, with Bon above him, unbuttoning his jeans.

"Last chance, Rin."

"Just do it, before I change my mind."

Bon nodded and pulled his jeans off and threw them into the pile of clothes. Rin didn't even get a chance to fully see the guy, before he pulled Rin's legs apart and leaned against the demon's body; Bon's face inches from Rin's.

"You sure?"

"I said yes, now quit asking!"

Bon laughed at the demon and gently kissed Rin's forehead, before the teen moved and the demon feel the teen's cock brush against the demon's entrance. The demon let out a gasp and moaned out, as he felt the teen's cock push its way its way inside Rin. A moment later, the teen took his first thrust into the demon, and Rin let out a moan; gripping at the sheets under him, as the teen continued. Sending pleasure through the demon. Making him want more. Making him want to touch the teen above him. To be able to feel the contact of the person above him and know he was still there. To know he was still with him. Feeling this with him.

As the speed and intensity increase, the demon's moans got intenser; filling up the whole garage. The teen above leaned down and kissed Rin with passion, making the demon lose his grip on reality. All the demon could see and think was Bon. He was the only thing the demon could see and the teen had him completely under his spell. Right up to the moment of their climax. The two of them moaned out, as the pleasure filled up the demon, feeling the teen explode inside him. The next moment the both of them were in an exhausted heap on the quilt, panting with the demon in the teen's arms.

"How do you feel?" Bon asked softly. Stroking the top of he demon's head.

"I feel great."

"Good."

There was a moment of silence between them, as the teen held the demon close to him. Stroking the demon's hair, Rin's tail swaying back and forth as he purred.

"Did Yukio freak out, when you told him?" Rin asked, softly.

"Oh, shit!" Bon sat up quickly. "I totally forgot about your brother!"

* * *

><p>Scarlett: *grinning like a crazy fangirl at the video feed* YAOI!<p>

Akira: Please never film me *covers mouth and blushes furiously*

Scarlett: *laughs at Akira* I knew it! *laughs*

Akira: *gives Scarlett a wierd look* what is with you?

Scarlett: I'm drunk on Yaoi *lays against the arms of couch*

Akira: *sighs and pats Scarlett's head and looks at hidden camera* it might be awhile before she posts anymore

Scarlett: YAOI! *squeals*

Akira: on second thought...just leave some reviews. That'll motivate her.

Scarlett: YAOI!

Akira: *shuts off hidden camera*

Rin and Bon do not belong to me. These characters belong to Kazue Kato.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

"Bon, slow down! I can't keep up!" Rin yelled at the teen in front of him, who was practically dragging the demon toward the True Cross Academy.

"Sorry, Rin, but I promised Yukio I'd get you to him as fast as I could."

"Well you already blew that one." Rin muttered, his cheeks turning pink.

"I haven't yet." Bon said, looking back at the demon. "The gate doesn't close till eleven o'clock."

The demon continued to try and keep up with the teen in front of him, as he pulled out his cell phone he got when he started Cram School. He opened it, and nearly tripped, as the two continued to keep their pace to the school. They had two minutes, before the gates would close and Rin was getting nervous. What if they didn't make it in time? What if they got locked out? What would they do?

"There! The gates ahead!"

Rin looked past the teen and saw the gate ahead of them. Only yards away. At that moment, the bell to the clock tower chimed and Bon picked up the pace; dragging the demon behind him. In the few yard ahead of the gate was closing and neither of them were going to make it. Not with the state was in. Torture and sex did not mix.

"Rin, hold on!"

The next moment, Bon jerked Rin ahead of him and lifted the demon into his arms; as he continued running for the gate. The demon freaked and clung to the teen's shirt, hoping the teen wouldn't drop him, as they barely made it through the gap in the gate; as it closed. The teen let out a sigh of relief and flopped onto the ground, Rin now sitting in his lap. Bon gave the demon a smile and wrapped his arms around Rin, burying his face into his hair.

"We made it."

"What, you didn't think we would?" Rin asked, knowing that had been what he had thought a few minutes ago.

"No, I didn't." Bon spoke softly, holding Rin close to him. "But, we made it; and that's what counts."

Rin couldn't help, but smile at the teen. He couldn't even think that they'd ever be separated. The two of them fit so perfectly together, even though the two of them were total polar opposites. It felt so right to be with him. To be near him. To hear his voice. To be in his very presence. It felt right. They fight together almost too well.

"Rin?"

The two of them turned to see Yukio running toward the them, Shima and Miwa not far behind. The teen holding him kissed Rin's neck and got up, helping Rin get to his feet. Which was no fun at all. Rin had a bruised ankle and standing on it wasn't the best thing in the world. Especially after running all the way back to school. Which gave him a good reason to lean against Bon, who enjoyed it almost too well. As he laid his hand where Rin's tail was, under his jacket, and got a firm grip on his tail; through the material, making Rin jump slightly and glare up at the teen.

"Don't do that." Rin said frowning at him.

"You're cute when I do that, though." Bon laughed, messing up Rin's hair. "You're to fun to tease."

Rin just frowned up at him, as Yukio and the others finally got over to them. In an instant the demon's younger brother hugged him, making the whole moment awkward, then proceeded to hit the demon upside the head.

"What was that for?" Rin growled, rubbing the back of his head, as Bon started talking to Shima and Miwa.

"For not thinking, Rin." Yukio shot back. "You never think. You could've gotten yourself killed, or worse."

"What's worse than getting killed?"

"Oh, let me think. Being tortured, starving to death. There's also the possibility you could have been-"

"Ok, I get it!" Rin growled. "At least I'm here."

"That's only became Bon went along with ransom Akira dished out."

"Ransom?"

"Bon had to be-"

"Hey, let's save that for later." Bon cut in. "Rin needs a little first aid and one night of decent sleep."

"Fine. Let's get you back to the dorms, Rin."

"I'll carry him." Bon said, before sweeping the demon off his feet. "Rin's ankle is bruised."

Yukio didn't say a word, as Bon followed after Rin's younger brother; holding the demon gently in his arms. Shima and Miwa gave Bon a wave and headed back to their dorms, leaving the three alone.

"You don't have to carry me." Rin muttered, as Bon fell in a few feet behind Yukio.

"What? I can't spend a little more time with you?" Bon asked, his voice soft and quiet; so Yukio wouldn't be able to hear.

"N-no. I didn't say that." Rin stuttered, his cheeks turning pink.

Bon laughed at the demon's reaction and headed across the small bridge, with Yukio. Rin's younger brother reached the door before them and held it open for them.

"Take him to the kitchen. I'll be down after I get the medical kit."

With that, Yukio headed upstairs, leaving the two alone. It didn't even take Bon two minutes to find the small cafeteria, and set Rin on the table, before Yukio made it up the stairs. Which gave the teen in front of Rin the opportunity to kiss the demon and probe inside his mouth, his arms wrapping around the demon, and it wasn't long before Bon had pressed his body against Rin's and gripped the demon's inner thigh. His actions screaming to mark the demon, again, to get rid of the contact between him and Yukio and claim him as his own; again.

"B-bon." Rin gasped out, as the teen let him breath. "Y-Yukio, will be back soon."

"I know." Bon buried his face into Rin's hair and held the demon close to him. "I can't help it. You're so vulnerable."

Rin elbowed the teen and pouted.

"Just wait till I heal up. You'll be in for it."

"I bet I will." Bon said, as he smiled and kissed the top of the demon's forehead.

Rin blushed and quickly looked away, as Yukio's footsteps could be heard on the stairs, and felt Bon's mouth brush up against his neck; sending shivers down his spine.

"Don't you even think about biting me."

"You sure? I bet you'd be a good snack." Bon teased, messing around and nipping at Rin's neck.

"Quit it." Rin frowned, as he kept Bon at arm's length. "You need to quit being so touchy."

Bon let out a depressed sigh and Rin gave in, letting the guy give Rin a quick kiss; before Yukio came in.

"Well, I'll see you on Monday; Rin." Bon said, giving the demon a smile and a quick wave.

Rin subconsciously waved back and felt the blush creep across his cheeks, before Bon disappeared out the front door.

* * *

><p>"Rin, how'd you get the bruise on your neck?" Yukio asked, as Rin winced in pain.<p>

"Like I know! Did I mention they beat me?" Rin growled, trying to keep his cool and get Yukio to quit touching the hickey on his neck.

"You did, at least three times."

"Then quit asking and hurry up. I feel like I'm going to collapse."

Yukio sighed and went back to tending to the demon's wounds, as Rin rubbed his hand over the hickey on his neck. Blush creped across his cheeks and Rin tried to calm himself down, as his body caught on fire. The blue flames erupted across Rin's body, causing Yukio to move back, and Rin quickly moved his hand away from the hickey; his flames dying down instantly. Yukio just stood there and stared at the demon in shock and surprise.

"What the hell was that for? You're flames have never done that." Yukio spoke, looking at Rin in question.

"I don't know. It might be because I'm sick." Rin lied, his tail swaying against the table top.

Yukio pushed up his glasses and continued tending to Rin, as the demon stared down at the floor. I t wasn't his cold that had activated his flames; it was the thought of Bon that had set his body aflame.

* * *

><p>"Rin!"<p>

The demon turned his head, as his name was called, and saw Bon walking toward him; Shima and Miwa not far behind. Rin gave the teen a smile and stopped for them to catch up, as he felt the blush creep across his cheeks. He felt his body grow hot and instantly bit his tongue, making it impossible for his flames to win over the pain; and for him to not able to taste the lunch he made for himself this afternoon. Bon's hand landed on Rin's shoulder and the demon looked up at the teen, as he could taste the blood in his mouth.

"How you feeling? Is your cold gone?" Bon asked, as Shima and Miwa caught up.

"Yeah, I'm better." Rin stuttered out, and then gained some composure. "My fever is gone, so I'm better than I was. Some of my wounds are clearing up too."

"That's great. Good to see your doing good."

"Bon, we have to go." Shima interrupted. "We'll be late."

The two nodded and headed on ahead. Rin watched the two walk away and looked up at Bon, blushing. They were alone, and almost the whole school was traveling down this halfway to get to their class. Just the guy smiling down at him was driving his heart over the deep end.

"Rin, I'm really glad you're ok."

"Uh, thanks." The demon quickly looked away and felt his face turn red.

"Although," Bon touched the side of Rin's face that had been cut up from hitting the cement. "I wish they had spared your face."

"Quit that." Rin backed up, and nearly ran into a student. "I hate when you get touchy."

"I can't help it. I-"

Rin quickly slapped a hand over the teen's mouth and felt his tail twitch in frustration, under his shirt. The last thing the demon needed was someone in the school knowing that he was in love with Bon. That'd just top his list of things he'd have to deal with, and he didn't need it.

"Don't say it." Rin growled, as the bell rang and the hall emptied quickly. "You'll lose your voice if you do."

Bon chuckled at the demon and messed up the demon's hair, his other hand landing on his tail; which was under his shirt. The teens tongue licked Rin's hand and he jumped back, as Bon pulled Rin close to him and held onto his tail.

"I love you, Rin." Bon whispered, making the demon blush like wildfire, and smirked down at the demon. "What was that tid bit about losing my voice?"

"Sh-shut up." Rin muttered, feeling flustered.

Bon smiled and nuzzled Rin's hair.

"You know what you need, Rin?"

"What?"

"A pair of ears."

"A pair of what?"

"A pair of cat ears." Bon smiled down at the demon and caressed his flushed cheek. "You've already got a tail. I bet it'd look cute on you."

"One, not in my life time, and two. I'm not cute! Who uses cute anymore? I'm a guy! I'm not cute!"

"Then, you look sexy."

Rin felt his face turn red again and Bon leaned close to the demon.

"You'd be a sexy cat. My sexy little kitten."

"I-I'm not sexy. No way in hell." He stuttered.

"Then you're adorable."

* * *

><p>Scarlett: *grins like a crazy fangirl*<p>

Bon: *looks over at Scarlett and frowns, walking over* now what did you do? *reads the ending of chapter* You didn't

Scarlett: *squeals* yes i did!

Rin: *walks in, holding a box of strawberry pocky in his hand and one in his mouth* What did she do?

Bon: *blushing* you don't want to know

Rin: *walks over and reads the ending, a frown appearing on face* I'm not cute...nor am i sexy

Scarlett: Says you *pulls out a pair of cat ears and sticks them on Rin's head* I was so right! He's so cute! *glomps Rin* soooooo cute!

Bon: *blushes bright red at the sight of Rin*

Rin: *frowning* let go of me! and get these stupid things off me!

Scarlett: *lets go of and pouts* but its cute!

Rin: No way in hell! *goes to take them off*

Bon: *grabs Rin's arm and drags him out of the room* I'll bring him back in a hour!

Akira: *comes out of the closet and gives Scarlett a high five* mission accomplished

Scarlett: *pauses and looks at Akira* Why were you in the closet?

Akira: ...no reason * leaves room*

Scarlett: *shrugs and turns to hidden camera* and to you guys, I've decided that inbetween some chapters, I'm going to be awnsering comments and any questions you have. I'll awsner anything about the story, plot, realtionships on characters, or you can just me about myself. You can even ask Bon and Rin...if they ever get back. Anyway! Enjoy and review! *turns back to computer to edit*

Rin and Bon do not belong to me. These characters belong to Kazue Kato.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18~

"Glad to see you back, Okumura-kun." Miwa said, as Rin walked into the classroom.

Rin just gave the guy a nod and sat next to Shemi, before Bon got up from his seat and walked over to Rin. The demon looked up at the guy, as he came over, and tried to keep the blush from creeping across him face; which failed. Just before Rin could demand what the teen wanted from him, Bon leaned really close to him and looked him right in the eyes. He held back a gasp and felt his face turn red.

"You want something?" Rin growled, his cheeks crimson. He felt his whole body turn stiff, as Bon spoke:

"You." The teen's voice barely a whisper.

"You've got to be kidding me?"

"Nope."

"Fine." Rin gave in, keeping his voice low. "I can meet you over at your dorm room for some "study time". Happy, now?"

"Yep." Bon smirked.

"Jerk!" Rin yelled, as Bon walked back over to hang out with his friends before the bell rang.

The demon let out a huff in frustration and looked over at the teen, to see him smiling at him. On reflex the teen grabbed a book and shoved his nose into his contents, trying to call down. The two of them were forced to act like they normally would, just to hide the fact they were together, and that bothered Rin a lot. Yes, it was embarrassing to think that the son of Satan was in love with a human boy; but the fact he was Yukio's older brother was worse. If anyone found out, Yukio would end up getting backlash from it. Which Rin didn't want. The less Yukio knew, the better. At least for him.

"Alright, class. Sit down." Yukio asked, as he strode into the room.

Everyone quickly sat down, and Rin was forced to put his book down.

"Before I start class, I have a quick announcement. Soon, you'll be on break for one and a half months for the summer holiday; but before that, there is this year's exwire authorization exam. Since its purpose is to provide combat training rather than just to make you exwires, the exam won't be easy."

Rin just sat there dumbfounded, as Yukio continued with his huge explanation.

"Exwiyah?"

"It's Exwire, Okumura-kun." Shemi politely corrected.

"And that is-?"

"Therefore, I'll be holding a one-week training camp for the examinations; starting next week." Yukio grabbed a small stack of forms, and started handing them out. "These forms will be due on Friday."

Rin let out a depressed sigh, and then froze. Where were this training camp be taking place?

"The location is written on the forms."

Rin grabbed a form and felt his blood run cold, as he saw where the camp was going to be. All of his classmates were going to be at the abandoned dorm building, where Yukio and Rin lived. His world was slowly falling apart.

* * *

><p>"Hey, Bon. What's a Meister?" Rain asked, purely dumbfounded, as Yukio was passing out the rest of the forms.<p>

"What! Ya don't even know that an' you're saying you want to be and exorcist! Get real!" Bon yelled, pissing Rin off in an instant.

"Well, "Meister" means…"

"Miwa, don't tell him!" Bon growled, who got a glare from Rin.

"Now, about the technical qualification that are necessary for an exorcist…" Miwa started, as Bon glared at the demon. "The five categories are Knight, Dragoon, Tamer, Aria, and Doctor. You can become an exorcist if you acquire the title of "Meister" in any of the categories. So, in an easy explanation, depending on the "Meister" the fighting style changes."

Rin finally felt something click and gave the guy a smile.

"I sorta understand, now. Thanks Miwa." Rin looked over at the guy, from looking down at the paper. "What are you guys going to pick?"

"Shima-san and I have our eye on "Aria". Aria's are the type of Meister who recites the bible and sacred scriptures to fight." Miwa said simply.

"Bon's gunna push himself, until he gets both Aria and Dragoon." Shima said, laughing.

"Seriously?" Rin said, his eyes widening as he looked over at the teen. "As expected of Bon."

"It's Suguro!" Bon snapped at Rin. "I won't forgive you for talking so friendly like about me!"

Rin just frowned at the guy and looked away, feeling like this whole; keeping it secret thing was getting too far for Rin's opinion.

"Oh, yeah. Didn't Okumura- sensei also get Doctor and Dragoon?" Miwa asked, looking over at Rin.

"Wow. He's really something." Rin sighed and looked down at the paper. "I wonder what I should do…uh, what's a Dragoon, again?"

"God dammit! You're such a pain in the ass!" Bon growled, automatically getting a hurt look from Rin. "Dragoon are a Meister that fights using heavy weapons. And Knights are Meister's who fight with swords."

Rin looked up at Bon, when the word "sword" came up.

"A sword!" Rin looked down at the paper and smiled. "Well, then I'm going to be a knight."

"You're always so good at helping others, aren't you Bon?" Shima teased.

"Shut up!"

"That reminds me, you're always carrying around a sword, right?" Miwa asked.

"Yep." Rin smiled, as he filled out the form. "It's my favorite weapon."

Rin felt his whole mood dropped and kept staring at the form. Well, it wasn't his favorite weapon really. The stupid thing had been forced on him, and now he was stuck with it. Then again, he wasn't too bad with the Kurikara; but it wasn't like he liked carrying it around with him everywhere. He was stuck with the stupid thing, whether he liked it or not.

* * *

><p>Rin: *almost in tears* you're really mean, Bon!<p>

Bon: You're the one hiding this crapfrom you're brother! What else am I suppposed to do!

Scarlett: *pushes Bon* Surguro, quit yelling. You're not helping. *pats Rin's head* it's alright...I got it!

Bon: oh god

Scarlett: *pulls out a pair of cat ears and sticks them on Rin's head* Now, tell me that you can yell at this cute face!

Rin: *tears in eyes and tail swishing back and forth*

Bon: *blushes*

Scarlett: *elbows Bon* Don't ignore the uke face!

Bon: *face turns bright red and gives in glomps Rin* I'm sorry, Rin.

Scarlett: mission accomplished! *grins and high fives the air, then looks around confused* Where'd Akira go?

Bon: *making out with Rin*

Scarlett: okay! ignore me! *sighs and looks at * and to you guys, I've decided that inbetween some chapters, I'm going to be awnsering comments and any questions you have. I'll awsner anything about the story, plot, realtionships on characters, or you can just me about myself. You can even ask Bon and Rin...if they ever get back. Anyway! Enjoy and review! *goes to go find Akira*

Rin and Bon do not belong to me. These characters belong to Kazue Kato.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19~

Rin sighed, as he sat on the steps of the abandoned dorms, pissed off beyond belief. The minute class had ended on Tuesday, Yukio had dragged him from the classroom and had been keeping him away from Bon and the rest of his classmates. Which just pissed him off even more. Rin hadn't seen Bon at all, unless he was in class. Other than that, the demon felt like he was going through a major withdrawal. He had never realized how much he'd miss the teen, till he actually couldn't see him. Although, the wait was finally over.

Today his classmates were going to move into the abandoned dorm building, for a whole week, for the exorcist camp; and Rin was getting impatient. He couldn't wait till Bon and him were alone. Then he could finally be in the arms of the teen, he loved.

"Is there really any point to have a camp session in the dorms?" Rin asked, looking down at his feet.

"Well, it's good that the dorm members aren't here." Yukio muttered, who had been standing two feet away from the demon the whole time.

"Oh, yeah. The dormitory is pretty quiet, almost like there's no-one here." Rin frowned.

"I just said there isn't."

"There isn't?" Rin asked, in surprise, as he looked at his older brother.

"We're the only ones living here. Didn't you realize that?" Yukio asked, looking at the demon sitting on the stairs. "This is the upper-division boy's dormitory. The normal students live in the new, nicer dorm."

"This place looks like a ghost hotel!"

Rin and his younger brother turned to see the class standing at the end of the bridge, staring at the abandoned dorm building in surprise. The demon ignored the comment and looked right at Bon, who gave him a quick and gentle smile. Rin returned it and everyone started filing inside the building. The demon waited for everyone else to get inside and tagged along with Bon, who was walking in the back of the group. The teen smiled down at him and wrapped an arm around his waist, as Yukio started explaining the rules and what the camp was going to be about; which the both of them were totally ignoring. At the moment, Rin was cuddled against the taller teen; trying to gain as much contact as he could, to make up for the past few days apart. By the time Yukio had finished going through his speech, Bon had to pry the demon off him; just to make sure they wouldn't get caught by anyone in the room.

Rin pouted up at the teen and Yukio dismissed the class, so they could pick out their own rooms for the week, which only made Bon sigh and drag Rin upstairs; before anyone could notice the two of them together. All the demon could do was stare at the back of the teen's head in confusion, as he was dragged down the hall and into the last room in the hall; before the door closed shut and Rin was pushed up against it, the teen's lips against the demon's. All he could do was gasp in surprise and wrap his arms around the older teen in front of him, begging for more contact. Which was immediately granted, as Bon pushed Rin's shirt up; untucking it from his jeans, and slid his hands up the demon's chest. Rin let out a soft moan and eased the teen to take over the demon's mouth, moaning in pleasure as Bon granted his wish; diving his tongue right into his mouth and giving the demon exactly what he wanted.

Desperately, Rin gripped at the back of the teen's jacket; as the teen pulled away from the demon's lips, letting him breathe, as Rin looked up at the teen in want. Wanting more than just being in his arms, and his lips against the teen's. Bon gave the demon a smile and caressed his cheek, as voices could be heard from down the hall. Rin bit his lip and look back at the door he was against, his tail swishing around nervously. The teen in front of him gave the demon a soft smile and turned the demon's head to him, giving the demon a gentle kiss.

"We can do this later, Rin." The teen assured the demon quickly, as the voices were getting closer. "I promise."

Rin gave the teen a depressed nod and quickly wrapped his tail back around his waist, tucking his shirt back in, as the voices were even closer than before.

"Just play along." Bon spoke, as he let go of the demon and smiled at him.

Rin nodded and gasped, as the teen grabbed a hold of the teen's shirt; before he opened the door and pushed Rin out of the room, running into Shima and Miwa in the process. By the time Rin had recovered, Bon was glaring at him.

"I didn't ask for your help." Bon growled, jabbing Rin in the chest. "So butt out!"

"Sorry I was actually trying to be nice!" Rin yelled back.

"Just go find somewhere and sleep! It seems that's all you're good for!"

"At least I don't always have my nose in a book! Maybe I should shove one up your-"

"RIN!"

The demon jumped, in surprise, and saw Yukio glaring at him; a really pissed look on his face. Rin nervously swallowed and looked away, before heading for the roof of the building; as Yukio apologized to Bon on the demon's comment toward him. He just let out a frustrated sigh and reached the roof, finding a nice spot and sitting in the shade. Rin just frowned and looked up at the sky, watching the clouds drift by. The demon had the urge to go down there and yell at his younger brother. Alright, the fight with Bon seemed real; but Rin hadn't meant of any of it, and Bon knew that. It just bothered him to have to fake a fight and then get yelled at for it. Rin just wanted a few moments with the teen. A few, uninterrupted, moments. The demon let out a sigh and looked down at his lap, as Shima walked up to the roof and spotted Rin. The guy waved at Rin to get his attention and called out to him.

"Okumura-sensei wants to start with camp, Rin! He says you better get down here or you won't get dinner!"

Rin growled to himself and got, up heading for the stairs. Maybe he didn't need a few moments alone with Bon. Maybe he just needed to get Yukio to leave him alone, not like it was possible. His younger brother practically acted like his mother. Shima grinned at him, as he finally got over to him and they headed for the room together. If anything, Rin was just glad his classmates liked him. If it wasn't for that, Rin didn't know where he'd be.

* * *

><p>Akira: *reading over the last chapter* you realize this is the shortest chapter you have<p>

Scarlett: *frowns* yes I do. I just got over having my wisdom teeth taken out, so I'm having trouble getting back into the grove.

Akira: *looks at chapter 19* and this isn't much better

Scarlett: *smacks Akira* Shut up! I'm trying! If it makes you feel better, I'll get started on the next one and make it twice as long! *walks over and grabs labtop off coffee table, fumming. Then leaves room, cursing*

Akira: *sighs and looks at hidden camera* **So you know, Scarlett had decided that inbetween some chapters, she is going to be awnsering comments and any questions you have. She'll awsner anything about the story, plot, realtionships on characters, or you can just her about herself. You can even ask Bon and Rin.** Anyway, Enjoy and review... *looks around empty room* I wonder where Bon and Rin went *sees a note on Scarlett's binder and picks it up*...and from the looks of it, she's finally caught you guys up, with her deviantart account. So you'll actually have to wait fot her to type the next one. Sorry. *tosses note aside and starts searching for random youtube videos*

Rin and Bon do not belong to me. These characters belong to Kazue Kato.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20~

"Alright, times up." Yukio announced, as he looked up from his watch. "Please flip your worksheets over and pass them around."

Rin let out an exhausted groan and flipped his worksheet over, before passing the stack to Shima, then proceeded to slam his head against the desk. Right now, the demon was utterly beaten. After what seemed like hours of practice, Rin and his classmates were finished with all the stupid assignments and tests Yukio had thrown at them. The demon had never felt this mentally worn down in years, and had a pounding headache to boot; which just seemed to make it all the worse.

"That's enough for today." Yukio announced, which made Rin let out an exhausted sigh of relief. "Tomorrow get up at six o'clock, and we'll do the answers to our questions and he answer session for one hour before attending school."

Rin glared over at his younger brother, at the point of having to wake up so early to go over some stupid answers and got up; stretching to try and relax his cramped muscles. In which his muscles screamed in protest and Rin headed for the door, trying to get out of the room as fast as he could.

"I'm just gonna go get some air." Rin called out behind him, as he left the room.

Rin heard some agreements and acknowledgements behind him and headed down the hall for the kitchen, food automatically on his mind. It was Rin's turn to make dinner tonight and he had asked the little demon in the kitchen to start the preparations for him. Which meant he had to get to the kitchen and start making the meal, so the little demon could get started on tomorrow's lunches.

"Ukobach, how's it coming?" Rin called, as he walked into the dorm kitchen and grabbed his apron.

"Great, Rin!" The little demon replied, telepathically. "I just started cooking it."

"Do you want me to take over?" The demon asked, as he grabbed a juice box out of the fridge.

"It's fine, Rin. I got it." Ukobach replied, as he stirred the soup. "You go ahead and take a break. Yukio must have made you work hard. You look tired."

"Thanks buddy." Rin gave the demon a smile and pulled the apron off over his head, before putting it back on the hook. "Just call me, if you need me."

"Ok, Rin!"

Rin gave the little demon a wave and headed out of the kitchen and toward the stairs, hoping he could get to the roof and hide for a few hours. Or that Bon would find him and the two of them would finally get the alone time Rin desperately wanted. If anything, that's what Rin wanted the most. Just him and Bon, alone, without anyone to ruin it. No Yukio, no classes, and Bon's friends nowhere to be seen. That's what Rin wanted. To be able to be in the teen's arms and relax.

The demon let out a depressed sign and turned the corner, rubbed the back of his head. There was no way Rin would be able to get close to Bon, right now, anyway. Yukio had seemed to be picking up the atmosphere around the two and had been keeping Rin away from Bon. Yes, Bon was going to be staying in the building for a week, but the demon knew that wasn't going to stop him from trying to keep the two apart. His younger brother had succeeded for three days, in keeping the two away from each other, and there was no saying he couldn't do it for a week. Yukio was the smarter one between the two of them, anyway.

Frustrated by the thought, Rin let out a growl and started to head past the showers; when he saw Shemi standing in front of the entrance, staring at the girl's shower room. Her familiar Nii on her head and Izumo's bag in her hand, a depressed look on her face, as she stared at the door. Rin gave her a weird look and started walking over to her.

"What are you doing?" Rin asked, only to have Shemi snap to attention and try to get past him.

"Nothing." She quickly replied. "I have to go buy some fruit milk."

"Hey!" Rin turned around fast enough to grab Shemi's wrist, as she walked past him.

"Wh..What?" She asked timidly, looking back at him.

"Will you just stop doing that!" Rin growled, already frustrated.

"That?" Shemi repeated, a confused look on her face.

"Because you're acting like a bitc…" Rin stopped himself and tried to calm himself down. "I mean you're being an errand runner! It's weird!"

"I'm not an errand runner." Shemi spoke in her quiet voice, looking away." I'm helping a friend."

"You're not helping her! Do you seriously believe that? Do you really think so!" Rin almost yelled, trying not to glare the poor girl down.

Even though Rin hadn't said a thing to the girl before, the demon had noticed how Shemi had became Izumo's "friend". How Izumo was always taking advantage of her and making her carry her bag, buy her stuff, and having the poor blonde follow her around like a dog. To Rin, it was kind of a pathetic attempt to be someone's friend and it only made Rin feel bad for the girl. But, if anything, he needed to slap some sense into Shemi; before she got hurt by Izumo.

"I'm always hiding behind someone and being helped. I hate it." Shemi said, trying to get out of Rin's grip on her wrist. "I just…I want to be strong and help someone! It's the first time I've had a friend!"

Rin stared at her in surprised and, before Rin could even recover from her answer, Shemi pulled her hand out of his grip.

"You don't understand, Rin." She almost practically yelled. "You've always been strong and had friends."

Rin growled in frustration, as Shemi started to try and run away from him; her kimono giving her trouble, and Rin felt the very last link of calmness he had snap.

"What the hell…was with that sudden outburst of anger!" Rin yelled, running after her. "Hey, wait!"

It didn't even take a few moments, before Rin caught up with her and grabbed the back of her kimono, did a pair of screams echo down the hall; pulling the two of them to attention.

"That sounded like Kamiki-san and Paku-san." Shemi said, looking back at Rin.

Without a moment of hesitation, Rin turned around and headed back down the hall; as Shemi called out to him.

"Go tell Yuki!" Rin yelled behind him, as he rushed into the girls shower room.

Only to see a ghoul demon standing over Paku, who was laying on the floor, and a frightened Izumo; who's familiars had turned against her. Without even a thought, Rin ran over and smashed his fist into the familiar's face and turned to the shocked girl.

"Tear the paper!" Rin yelled back at her, as he stood in front of her to protect her from the demon; if necessary, as the two familiars disappeared.

Until an unpleasant thought hit Rin. What was he going to do, if he couldn't draw his sword? He couldn't let Izumo and Paku see his blue flames. Not if he wanted to be executed, or whatever th exorcist order would do with him. All he could hope for, was that Shemi could get to Yukio in time, before he was forced to ever think of using his Kurikara blade.

"Rin!"

Rin turned, as he heard Shemi's voice, and almost had the urge to hit her. She hadn't even gone to get Yukio and had followed him. Which only made the situation even worse.

"Paku-san!" Before Rin could stop her, she ran past him and toward her classmate. "Rin, while I'm treating Paku-san, go distract the demon!"

"What!" Rin yelled after her, as Shemi knelt down next to her classmate. As Rin used his sword case to protect the both of them, as the ghoul went after them. "That's easier said than done! Come on you disgusting piece of crap! Over here!"

**"…PRINCE…"**

Rin felt his blood run cold, as the ghoul talked to him. Prince? This thing was working for Satan, and now that he saw Rin, would probably try to drag him back to Ghenna; if he wasn't careful. It wasn't even before Rin could register it, the ghouls grabbed Rin by his forehead and flung him across the room; smashing through the glass door in the process, and making the demon hit his head on the tile and blur his vision in the process. The demon let out a groan of pain and tried to get up, only to have the ghoul wrap it's hand around Rin's throat and slam him against the tile; again, making it hard for the demon to breath. Rin let out a growl of frustration and tried to get the demon off him, only to have the demon tighten its grip around Rin's neck and make it even harder for the demon to get air into his lungs.

**"Forgive me. This is also the bidding…of my Master."**

Rin cursed under his breath and frantically tried to get the demon to let go of him. So it was true this ghoul was after Rin, and was working for Satan. Which only made Rin panic on the inside. There was no way he was going to be dragged to Ghenna. Not over his dead body, which sounded like a pretty stupid thing to think, in such a bad situation. Not like Rin cared. Right now he had to get rid of this thing, and from the way things were going; there was no way Yukio was going to show up. This was Rin's last chance to save his ass, before Shemi and Izumo turned their attention to Rin and the ghoul, as Rin reached over to grab his demon slaying blade.

"Nii-san!"

The next moment a round of bullets rang off and hit the ghoul in the head, causing it to let go of Rin and run off; saying something about its "Master". All of which Rin completely ignored, as he sat up and desperately breathed in air, noticing Yukio and the rest of his classmates were in the room. Rin couldn't help as he glared at his younger brother and stood up, his head retorting with the gesture.

"Yukio, You're Late!" Rin yelled, making his head feel even worse.

Without even a word, Yukio ignored him and turned to Paku, as Rin made his way out of the shower area; stepping on and over broken glass. He didn't even make it to the huge hole in the door, before his whole body swayed and he ended up in Bon's arms. The teen panicked and tried to get a hold of himself, so the rest of the class wouldn't see them, until Bon helped him up.

"Take it easy, you moron." Bon said, as his friends looked over.

Rin just gave him a slight nod and walked past him, before the mood could get any worse.

* * *

><p>"Hey, how are you feeling?"<p>

Rin turned his head, as the voice broke his thoughts, and sat up when he saw Bon standing by the door to the roof; looking at Rin. The demon blushed and looked away, feeling his cheeks turn pink.

"I'm fine."

"You sure?" Bon asked, walking toward him. "You seemed a bit off balanced back there."

"I'm fine!" Rin almost blurted out. "So, quit asking."

Bon just laughed at him and sat beside him, looking up at the sky; just like Rin had been doing only moments ago.

"It looks amazing."

"I know." Rin gave him a grin and laid back on the cement, looking up at the thousands of stars. "It makes me want to stay up here forever and just stare up at them."

The teen next to him chuckled and leaned over to gently kiss the demon, making his cheeks turn red.

"You're so cute," The teen said softly, making Rin's face turn red. "and I've missed you."

The teen gently smiled down at him, and played with Rin's hair, as their lips locked together again and the demon desperately clung to the teen's shirt; as he felt his tail wag in happiness under his shirt. Which made Bon pull away from the demon's lips and laugh, messing up his hair.

"I was right. You're too cute."

Rin smiled up at him and leaned in, close to the teen, to get another kiss; until he heard a voice behind them:

"Rin, if you know what's good for you, you'll back up; now."

The two of them looked over to see Yukio standing in the doorway, his hand on the butt of his gun; practically threatening Rin. The demon freaked, and before he could even move his body, Bon wrapped his arms around the demon and held him tightly in his arms; glaring at Yukio. Rin looked up at Bon in shock and felt the panic rise up inside him, as he looked over at Yukio. This wasn't good. Not in the slightest.

* * *

><p>Rin: *glaring at computer screen, then turns and glares at Scalett* ARE YOU CRAZY?<p>

Scarlett: *grin on face, no paying attention to Rin*

Rin: *frowns* what the hell is wrong with her?

Bon: *sighs and continues reading book* One of Akira's buddies bought her a new box of Coco Puffs

Rin: *anime sweat drop* Your kidding me

Bon: nope

Rin: *looks at computer screen* what are we going to do, when Yukio reads this? *points to screen* He's going to kill me! Literally! *points to last paragraph* He's gunna shot me! What the hell am I going to do?

Bon: *comes up from behind Rin and hugs* We cold go hide somewhere

Rin: *frowns* and how long is that going to work? You know Yukio.

Bon: true

*silence*

Yukio: *frown his room* RIN, YOU DIDN'T!

Rin: *jumps in arms and grabs onto Bon's shirt* Crap! I'm dead!

Bon: *sighs and drags Rin into the closet and shuts it, with both of them inside*

Yukio: *runs into room* Scarlett where is Rin and Bon?

Scarlett: *grins and shows Yukio the box of Coco Puffs* I got Coco Puffs!

Yukio: *frowns and eye twitches* Fine, I'm going to find Akira *heads for the door*

Scarlett: COCO PUFFS! *Squeals*

Rin and Bon do not belong to me. These characters belong to Kazue Kato.

**And to you guys, I've decided that inbetween some chapters, I'm going to be awnsering comments and any questions you have. I'll awsner anything about the story, plot, realtionships on characters, or you can just me about myself. You can even ask Bon and Rin. Anyway! Enjoy and review!**


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21~

"Yu-Yukio…" Rin stuttered, a pure look of horror on his face. "I can explain…I…w-we…"

The demon gave up and looked away, as he saw Yukio's glare intense, making the demon feel terrible in an instant. He had to try to fix this, now, somehow. Or this would end badly, for all three of them.

"Rin, I'm going to say this one more time." Yukio pulled his gun out of its holder on his belt and pointed it at Rin. "If you know what's good for you, you'll back up. Now."

Rin bit his bottom lip and looked up at Bon, who was holding the demon in a death grip; so he could keep Yukio from taking the demon away from him. The moment Rin looked up at him, the teen looked down at him and gave him a pleading glance. Telling him not to obey and stay in his arms, where he was the most safest at the moment.

"Bon-"

"No."

"Bon, let go."

"No!"

"Bon, I'm being serious!"

"And so am I!" The teen yelled, looking down at him, his grip on the demon tightening. "He can't take you away from me."

A click echoed in the air and the two of them turned to see Yukio aiming right at Rin's head, his brother still glaring at him. Bon tightened his grip further on Rin and the demon flinched in his arms, finding it harder to breath, as he watched the two of them glare each other down.

"You shot him, and I'll kill you!" Bon threatened.

"I'd like to see you try." Yukio taunted, smirking at Bon. "I'd advise you let go of him. It might get a little messy."

"No way in hell!" Bon yelled.

The next moment Yukio looked at Rin and pointed his gun at Bon, before he shot off the bullet. In an instant his demonic instincts took over, as he pulled his sword out of its case and pulled the sword out of the sheath; his body instantly engulfed in blue flames, and deflected the bullet with his sword. The bullet landed a few feet from the two teens and Bon started down at Rin, as the demon gently pulled the teen's arms off from around his waist and got up; glaring at Yukio. How dare he try to shot Bon. How dare he even point a gun in their direction, for that matter. He had no right to go around trying to take over his life, just because he was a demon. Rin had every right to take charge of his own life, without his younger brother stepping in and taking over. Bon was the most precious thing he had, and no one was going to lay a finger on him. None the less point a gun at him and trying to kill him.

"You try that again and you'll lose a hand, Yukio." Rin threatened, his tail lashing in anger. "No one points a gun at him, and tries to kill him in front of me."

"I wasn't trying to kill him, Rin." Yukio said, putting his gun back where it belonged, his usual expression on his face.

"Then what was that?" Rin yelled.

"Turn around and find out for yourself." His twin said, before he turned around and closed the door as he left.

"What?"

Rin turned around and saw Bon, staring up at him in shock, a glimpse of fear in his gaze. It only took a moment for Rin to realize that his body was still engulfed in the blue flames, and quickly sheathed his sword; the flames dying in an instant. The demon looked back at the teen and bit his lip, feeling the tears well up in his eyes; as he realized what had just happened. Yukio had purposefully tried to kill Bon to get Rin to use his sword, so Bon could see was the son of Satan, and he had succeeded. The demon quickly looked away and gripped his sword, till his knuckles bleed, as the tears rolled down his face. It was over. Rin's life was finally over.

"R-Rin…?"

"Bon, I'm sorry." Rin picked up the cloth case and stuck his sword back in it, slinging it over his shoulder. "I…I didn't mean for you to find out this way. I…I didn't want you to find out…at all. I'm really sorry."

"but…those flames…you're…"

"If you really want to know, go ask Yukio. I'm not good at staying put and telling stories." Rin looked at the frightened teen and gave him a saddened smile. "You of all people would know that."

Without another word, Rin turned around and opened the door; leaving the teen there on the roof. There was no way he could ever look at Bon again, not after what had just happened.

* * *

><p>"Rin..? What are you doing here?" Ukobach asked, as the demon walked into the kitchen and grabbed an apron off the hook.<p>

"I just need to vent off is all." Rin replied, having his tail coil around his waist, so he could tuck in his shirt. "I…something happened, and I just need something to keep my mind off it."

The little demon gave Rin a look of concern, as Rin tied the apron around his waist and washed his hands. Rin just tried to ignore the little demon's gaze and pulled some ingredients out of the fridge, so he could help the little guy make the lunches for tomorrow.

"Rin, what happened? You're never like this?" The little kitchen demon asked, telepathically.

"I don't want to talk about it, Ukobach. It's over and done with. I…" Rin paused, as he started down at the head of lettuce in his hand, the knife in the other. "I can't do anything about it, now."

"You don't know, till you try." The little demon replied, which made Rin look over at him in surprise. "It's like with cooking, Rin. You don't know if the food will come out right, till you try."

Rin looked down at the lettuce in his hand and gave up, setting the knife down and slumping to the floor; causing the little demon to look down at him in worry. There was no way Rin could fix this. It wasn't like cooking food. Not in the slightest. Food didn't have feelings, and they didn't love people. There was no way Rin could do anything to make Bon think he wasn't a bad person,…well, he wasn't a bad demon actually. Bon would never look at him the same way ever, again. He was the son of Satan, not a normal human like the rest of his classmates. He wasn't human, and Bon was. Rin didn't deserve to be with him, not with Bon. The teen deserved better, a lot better.

"Rin, you don't have to cry." A voice said, bringing him back to reality so he could realize he was really crying. "It's over and done with. Now get up and get a hold of yourself. You look pathetic."

Rin looked up to see Yukio standing by the door, his arms crossed over his chest. Just the sight of his older brother made his blood boil. The exorcist had the nerve to confront him, after what he had done to the demon. In an instant Rin was on his feet, his body engulfed in blue flames, and growling at his older brother; who had drawn his gun in seconds, and pointed it at Rin.

"How dare you do that to me!" Rin yelled, the tears streaming down his face. "It was going perfectly, till you butted in! "

"It was to protect you Rin, and to protect Bon." Yukio spoke calmly.

"You call that protecting? You let him see my flames! You're the one who told me not to let anyone see them! Are you stupid?"

"I'm sure, Suguro will understand when I erase his memory of the relationship you two had."

"You can't do that!" Rin yelled, staring at his younger brother in shock. "You..can't. That's not possible."

"I'm not just a Dragoon, Rin. I'm a doctor, too. Don't underestimate me."

"But, you can't! I love him!" Rin choked out, as his flames extinguish in an instant and the demon was in a crying heap on the floor. "I love him…you can't take him away from me."

"I can, Rin." Yukio said, replacing his gun on his belt. "I'm doing this so you don't get executed."

"I don't care about the dam order!" The demon growled, glaring up at his brother. "You can't take him away from me! I'll just make him fall in love with me, again!"

"You try and I'll erase your memories of him, as well."

"Like I give a dam! I love him, and I'll always love him! No matter what you do!" Rin looked down at his feet, as he felt the fresh tears come to the surface. "Besides, you saw him; didn't you? You had a gun pointed at my head and he wouldn't let go of me."

Yukio stared down at the demon and Rin wiped some of the tears off his cheeks, as new ones replaced them.

"He was trying to protect me. He loved me, and he didn't know I was the son of Satan." Rin put his head in his hands and his whole body started shaking, as he continued. "He was the first person to actually like me, and you ruined it. You took it away from me. He loved me, tail and all. I know I lied to him and told him I was in an accident with a demon, but he believed me, and he didn't have to know I was the son of Satan. I've spent fifteen years alone and without someone to actually care about me, and the moment I find someone you take them away from me. For once I was happy. What did I do to deserve this?"

Silence rang out through the room, as Rin sobbed into his hands; his whole body shaking. Why did this have to happen? Why did he have to be a demon? Why did he even exist? Why?

"Rin…?" Ukobach's voice reached him, telepathically, as his paw landed on Rin's arm.

The demon removed his hands from his face and looked down at the little demon, as he ran out of tears to shed. The little kitchen demon nodded over in Yukio's direction and Rin hesitantly looked over at his younger brother, his shaking subsiding in an instant. Yukio was looking at Rin in regret, leaning against the wall, looking down at him.

"Rin…I-"

"Forget it, Yukio." Rin said suddenly, standing up and taking off his apron; before shoving it into Yukio's arms. "You finally got what you wanted. I don't have anyone to be by me, anymore. I'm alone and all by myself, again. Now you can drag me around like an injured puppy and I'll obey."

"Rin-"

"I'm going to bed. Help Ukobach pack the lunches for tomorrow."

"Rin. wait!"

Yukio grabbed the demon's arm and stiffened, as Rin's body caught on fire; his flames dull and engulfing his whole body.

"Yukio, let go. It's over. There's nothing I can do now. I've lost the one person in my life I cared about the most. I have nothing, now."

* * *

><p>For more information and Updates about my fanfictions, coming straight from me, visit my author page and look under the <strong>Progression and Important Information <strong>section. I have updates about my current Ao no Exorcist fanfictions and a new one that has not been posted yet and is not finished. Stop by and check it out for the information.

* * *

><p><em>Rin and Bon do not belong to me.<em>

_These characters belong to Kazue Kato._

**And to you guys, I've decided that inbetween some chapters, I'm going to be answering comments and any questions you have. I'll answer anything about the story, plot, realtionships on characters, or you can just me about myself. You can even ask Bon and Rin. Anyway! Enjoy and review!**


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22~

"You're up early."

Rin looked up, from the eggs in the pan, and saw Yukio standing in front of the open kitchen window in the wall; leaning against the countertop. The demon ignored him and looked back down at the eggs, as he flipped them over and grabbed some salt and pepper.

"I'm guessing you're still mad?" His younger brother asked, unsure he should be saying the words that were coming out of his mouth.

"I'm awake and I'm up before six o'clock. Isn't that enough for you?" Rin growled, as he put the eggs on a plate and walked over to the counter; setting the plate in front of his brother. "I did what you wanted me to do. Just suck up the pity shit and eat."

The demon turned around and started to clean up the mess he had made of the counter tops, while he tried to spend a few hours cooking to vent out all the emotions inside him. Pots and pans askew, utensils everywhere, and leftover ingredients on cutting boards. Rin let out a sigh and grabbed some of the pans, before shutting off the stove, and putting them in the sink; feeling his younger brother's gaze behind him, as he worked.

"What do you want?" Rin asked, not bothering to turn around, as he turned the water on for the pans to soak.

""How long have you been out here cooking?"

"An hour or two." The demon replied, as he put some more stuff in the sink. "Maybe three or four. I lost track of time."

"How long did you sleep?"

"Not long."

"Rin, I-"

"Yukio, forget it. If you're going to erase his memory, then do it already." Rin shut off the water and put away the leftover ingredients. "It'll save him from a lot of pain."

"But what about you?"

"What do you care?" Rin yelled, glaring at Yukio. "Apparently I'm just some dog you can order around! It's constantly, Rin don't do that! Rin do your homework! Rin, be in class on time! Rin, pay attention! Rin, Don't sleep in class! Stop reading Manga and study! Oh and the new one! Rin, I want to destroy your life, so I'm going to destroy the ONE THING YOU CARE ABOUT! SO WHO CARES IF I'M HAPPY!"

Silence rang out through the kitchen and the demon made his way over to the sink, trying not to look at his brother. Just as Rin got to the sink, his classmates started filling into the small cafeteria and Ukobach came out of one of the cupboards, smiling at Rin.

"Rin, how's it going?" The little demon asked, as he hopped onto the semi-clean counter. "Have you been cooking all this time?"

"Yeah." Rin replied simply, as he heard Yukio walk off.

"You should get some sleep, Rin. You look tired."

"I'll be fine. Just tell me what pans you need. I ended up using most of them."

The little demon gave Rin a nod and hopped onto the window's countertop, to get everyone's orders, as Rin set to work on cleaning up the mess. Within ten minutes the kitchen was back to its former glory and the two demon's were handing out everyone's breakfast.

"Thanks for helping, Rin." Ukobach said, grinning up at him, as he gave the last dish to SHima. "You didn't have to help me."

"It's fine. I just needed to vent is all." Rin replied, as he turned and saw the new mess in the kitchen. "Besides, I made a mess earlier. It's the least I can do."

"Yu should take a break, then." Ukobach insisted, as he took the cloth out of Rin's hand. "You're going to overwork yourself."

"I'm fine." Rin protested, taking the cloth back. "I just needed to vent is all."

"Well, are you feeling better?"

"Kind of."

"You don't look any better."

"I don't have to look better to feel better."

"Rin-"

"I'm fine, Ukobach." Rin said, looking at the demon. "I'm better than I was last night. So don't worry about me."

Without another word, Rin started cleaning up the new mess in the kitchen, as his classmates slowly finished breakfast and stacked their plates on the window's countertop. By then, the kitchen was almost spotless and Rin was calmer then he had been a few hours ago.

"Can I help with anything?" A voice behind Rin asked, as he heard a plate being set down.

"No, I've got it." Rin said, turning to see Shima looking at Rin from the small cafeteria. "You go ahead and catch up with everyone else. Just tell Yukio I'm finishing up in the kitchen."

"You sure?" Shima asked, giving Rin a worried glance. "You look exhausted."

"I'm fine, why does everyone keep asking me?" Rin growled, before grabbing the plates and putting them in the sink. "There is nothing wrong with me! I feel fine! I'm not tired and I'm not having emotional break downs!"

"I never said you looked like you were having emotional troubles." Shima pointed out, making Rin freeze at the comment. "Did something happen, Rin?"

"Nothing happened." Rin muttered, as he started cleaning the plates and handing them to Ukobach to dry.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"Is Yukio pushing you too hard? " Shima asked, leaning agasint the counter. "Whenever I see you outside of class, you're usually studying."

"No, he's not pushing me too hard." Rin said, passing a clean plate to the kitchen demon. "I just needed time to cool off is all."

"Did you and Bon get into a fight?" Rin stopped what he was doing and looked back at the pink-haired teen "The two of you have been acting weird and Bon hasn't talked to either one of us, since he got back to his room last night."

"Nothing happened." Rin quickly said as he turned back to the dishes in the sink.

"Alright."

There was a long moment of silence between them, as Rin handed the last dish to Ukobach and let the sink drain. Without warning, a pair of hands wrapped around his waist and his whole body tensed; as he felt someone set their chin on Rin's shoulder. The demon hesitantly turned his head and saw Shima smiling at him, holding Rin close to him.

"Are you sure, you're okay? You seem a bit tense."

* * *

><p>"Suguro, can you go see what's keeping Shima and Rin?" Asked Yukio, as he pushed up his glasses and sighed.<p>

Bon gave his teacher a forced nod and headed out of the room, and toward the kitchen. The teen had the upmost urge to tell his teacher to get someone else to do it, but he knew Yukio was doing it on purpose; just to get a response from him. Ever since last night, Bon had been trying to find a different explanation as to why Rin had the Kurikara blade; or how his body had been engulfed in those blue cursed flames. If anything, Bon knew who the flames belonged to; Satan. All Bon could hope for was Rin wasn't who he thought he was, the offspring of Satan. Bon had overheard, from some teachers that were talking in the hallway, that the offspring of Satan was alive; and was walking around Assiah.

Last night he had wanted to talk to Yukio what was going on, but decided against it in the end. Only because he didn't want to find out the truth. Bon had seen enough to make him believe Rin was in fact the son of Satan, but didn't want to believe it. He couldn't believe it. He couldn't except the fact that Rin was the son of Satan, and he had been in love with him. The teen had acted like a normal human being, and never once took advantage of him. It was almost like Rin had depended on him. Like Rin leaned on him and treated him nicer than everyone else; and showed him his true nature. The cute, adorable, and nice Rin. The Rin that couldn't sit still and always gave him a smile. The Rin that was always beside him, when he was alone, and always tried his best to please him; no matter what he did. Rin had treated him like someone he held close to him, and Bon couldn't except that the teen could be the son of Satan. the fact alone was utterly crushing, in his eyes.

"Did you and Bon get into a fight?"

Shima's voice brought him back to attention and the teen looked around the corner, to see Shima leaning against the window's counter; talking to Rin.

"The two of you have been acting weird and Bon hasn't talked to either one of us, since he got back to his room last night."

"Nothing happened." Came Rin's quick reply, as Bon could hear dishes being moved around.

"Alright." Shima sighed, as he casually walked to the door to the kitchen and opened it; walking inside. Moments later he could hear Shima talking from the kitchen. "Are you okay? You seem a bit tense."

"I'm fine!" Rin growled out. "Will you let go of me! I hate when people touch me."

Almost like an instinct, Bon walked into the dining area, to get a better look; and stopped when he saw Shima holding Rin against him. The pink-haired teen had his arms around the demon's waist and his chin on Rin's shoulder, flashing Rin one of his classic smiles, as the demon squirmed in his grip. Without a reason, Bon felt his blood boil and marched out of the cafeteria; heading back to the rest of the class. No one should be touching Rin like that, even if it was Shima.

* * *

><p>"Tell me that all, again." Akira demanded, as he was lazily leaning against his taller friend; Kito. "You lost me at the beginning with the whole demon thing. Actually, start over and take out the demon crap, you're giving me a headache."<p>

Bon let out a frustrated sigh and messed up his hair, wondering why he had even bothered coming to this guy for help. His attitude annoyed him and Bon had the urge to pinch him in the face.

"Fine." Bon growled, looking at Akira. "In the simplest words possible, I learned about a really bad and terrible _**"secret"**_ Rin had and now I'm afraid to find out if what I'm thinking is true or not. Plus my best friend almost molested him, when I had my back turned."

"So did he molest him? Or not?" Akira asked, frowning.

"Like the hell I know! I left after I saw him hugging Rin!"

"Then you don't technically know if he did or not." Akira lazily pointed out, as his other friend; Kiru, came back with his lunch and sat on Akira's unoccupied side. "So you can't jump to that conclusion."

"You're not helping me." Bon growled, rubbing his forehead in frustration and trying to get a hold of himself.

"We're picking this "problem" apart. So don't rush me, Chicken."

"I don't look like a chicken."

"Then you need to go look in the mirror, lover boy, because that blonde streak is telling me otherwise."

"Akira-!"

"Okay! Okay! I get it!" Akira spoke up, so he didn't get a tongue lashing from Bon. "Now, what is this big bad _**"secret"**_ Okumura has, again?"

"I think he's a demon, or actually the son of Satan."

"You're kidding me, right?" Akira frowned at him.

"Why the hell would I be kidding?"

"Okay, so what if he is. Demon's don't exist."

Bon let out a frustrated sigh and noticed a Coal Tar Akira had been eyeing for awhile now. The teen smirked and grabbed the little guy by the tail, getting weird looks from Akira's friends, and brought it closer to Akira.

"Can you see this little guy?"

"Yeah, what of it?" Akira asked, sitting up properly. "I've been able to see them since I had that run in with Okumura-"

Akira's sentence trailed off, as he looked at the little Coal Tar and looked at Bon; as if something clicked into place.

"This little guy is a Coal Tar. They're the lowest level demon you can find." Bon explained, tossing the little guy to Akira; who caught him and examined the little creature. "There are tons of these guys, and tons of demons out there."

"So what are you getting at?" Akira asked, holding the little Coal Tar by the tail; as it tried to get away.

"I think Rin's a demon, the son of Satan; but I'm not sure." Bon confessed, looking at the table and tracing the grain in the wood. "Satan's flames are blue and so are Rin's. He's got a tail, too. I'm just not sure if I'm right."

"Then why don't you go ask him?" Akira asked, letting the little exhausted Coal Tar go.

"I can't. I don't want to find out if he is and Rin isn't himself."

Out of nowhere Bon got hit with a folder and looked up to see Akira frowning at him, a green folder in his hand.

"What are you? Five? Just go ask him. If Rin isn't himself he's upset you found out and is afraid he's going to lose you." Akira growled, smacking Bon in the head; again. "Quit moping around and find out if he is or not. You're not making any progress sitting around and doing nothing!"

"Alright," Bon frowned, getting up; only to have Akira hit him with the folder; again. "What?"

"I'm not done talking! Sit!"

Bon let out a frustrated growl and sat down, his usual frown taking over. Akira ignored his change of expression and continued talking.

"As for your friend, Shima." Akira started, before thinking for a bit. "You should make it obvious Rin already belongs to you, after you fix this whole mess with Rin. Once he knows, he'll leave Rin alone. It's kinda obvious."

"Like what?" Bon frowned.

"Are you seriously asking me that question?" Akira asked, in which Bon gave him a nod; causing Akira to face palm himself. "Mark him, dumbass. Every guy know you shouldn't try to take someone else's girl, guy in our case, if they've got a mark."

"You've lost me."

"Just give him a fucking hickey!" Akira growled, moving the collar of his shirt over to show Bon a purple bruise on his lower neck. "Man, are you stupid!"

"Alright, I get it! Just don't call me stupid!" Bon almost yelled. "I'm smarter than you anyway!"

"You beat me my two points! That doesn't count!"

"I still got the high score, and who gave you a hickey?"

The whole table was silent, as Akira's face turned red and Kiru excused himself to throw away the trash on his tray. Kito shoved a book in his face, it obviously upside down, to avoid the question.

"No one." Akira forced out. "Don't you have to go find Rin, before Shima does?"

"You're right. Thanks for the help, Akira." Bon said, standing up; before leaning over the table and whispering to Akira. "I didn't knew you swung that way, Akira. No wonder you know _**everything**_."

Without another word Bon turned around and left Akira at his usual table, his face beat red.

* * *

><p>Akira: *face red* That's fucking cheating! *throws a couch cushion at Bon*<p>

Bon: No it's not! You're the one how made it so dam obvious!

Scarlett: *gets frustrated, trying to type a Preciousmetalshipping chapter and walks over, smacking the both of them upside the head* Stop swearing and shut the hell up! I'm trying to concentrate!

*Both mumble a sorry*

Scarlett: Now, if you know what's good for you; Bon go find Rin! Akira go buy me some Pocky and other assorted candy!

Bon: *leaves room, mumbling curse words*

Akira: Why am I buying you Japanese candy?

Scarlett: Because I have the upmost urge to eat sweets *goes back to computer and continues typing* Besides, I've got to work on this other story.

Akira: fine *leaves*

Scarlett: *slams head on table* I'm so glad I rated this Mature.

* * *

><p>For more information and Updates about my fanfictions, coming straight from me, visit my author page and look under the <strong>Progression and Important Information <strong>section. I have updates about my current Ao no Exorcist fanfictions and a new one that has not been posted yet and is not finished. Stop by and check it out for the information.

* * *

><p><em>Rin and Bon do not belong to me.<em>

_These characters belong to Kazue Kato._

**And to you guys, I've decided that inbetween some chapters, I'm going to be answering comments and any questions you have. I'll answer anything about the story, plot, realtionships on characters, or you can just me about myself. You can even ask Bon and Rin. Anyway! Enjoy and review!**


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23~

Rin let out a sigh of relief, as the bell ran for his class to end. The demon let out a sigh and got out of his seat, getting side glances from his classmates, and grabbed his bag; trying to control the urge not to yell at all of them. Ever since last night, Rin had been having the crappiest day ever. He was late to first period, only because Shima wouldn't leave him alone, second period he ended up having to try and solve a math on the board and failed miserably; his classmates laughing at him in the process. The demon failed his history test, and nearly blew up at some girl at lunch, because she saw Shima trying to kiss him; which gave the teen a black eye, and he hadn't even gone to Cram School yet. Right now the demon just wanted to go hide under a rock or something of that sort. His day couldn't get any worse.

"Hey, it's been awhile Okumura!"

The demon froze in place and felt his tail shiver, as he was staring at Akira. The guy was standing in the doorway, of the now empty classroom, his two buddies beside him. Rin let out a low growl, and the teen laughed; leaning against the doorframe. The teen just shook his head and walked into the room, making Rin step back and fight the urge to attack the bastard for what happened the last time they met. Before Rin could even consider the thought, Akira walked right up to him and gave him a smirk; having Rin immediately glare at him.

"What do you want, Akira?" Rin growled out at the teen.

"Just wanted to say hello." The teen said, leaning against a desk.

"Just tell me what you want this time."

"Is it a crime just to want to talk?"

"Akira-!"

"Bon wants to talk to you."

Rin felt his whole body stiffen and glared at Akira, feeling like there was more than that. The cocky teen caught Rin's thought and smiled, reaching into his pocket and handing him a piece of paper.

"He's waiting for you, Rin."

"What did you do?" Rin growled, snatching the paper from him.

"I didn't do anything, Rin." Akira frowned, putting his hands in his pockets.

"How the hell can I trust you, after what you did last time?"

"He fell in love with you, didn't he?"

"Yeah, so wh-"

"And now he's not with you anymore."

"Yeah-"

"And now I'm giving you the chance to get him back."

"What?"

"Come on, you think I really wanted to get him back; after the way he acted in front of you?" Akira frowned at the demon. "I have to admit, you two are cute together."

"I'm not cute! Why does everyone call me cute?" Rin yelled, then paused. "Wait- you-"

"I hooked the two of you up, Moron!" Akira yelled, frowning at the demon and leaning close to Rin. "How stupid can you be?"

"Don't call me a Moron!" Rin growled, trying to hold back his blue flames.

"Just hurry up, before you're little Cram School starts." Akira barked, before heading for the door.

"Wait!" Rin grabbed the teen's arm and immediately let go. "How do you know about Cram School?"

"I asked the head of the school." Akira said simply, looking back at the demon.

"Why?"

"I can see them, too." Akira looked toward the floor. "The Coal Tar, and the other demons."

Rin started at the teen in shock and Akira gave the demon a soft smile, before walking to the door and looking back at Rin. Akira's friends made way for Akira to walk through and were looking at the teen with assuring looks.

"Rin, don't lose this chance. This might be the only one you'll get."

"Akira-"

"Go after him, he's waiting for you."

* * *

><p>Bon let out a frustrated sigh and messed up his hair, trying to get a hold of himself. Rin hadn't shown up yet and the teen was getting worried. What was taking him so long? How hard was it for Akira to go up and tell Rin to meet him? Why was he flipping out over nothing? The teen let out a growl and sat on the ground, under one of the cherry blossom trees.<p>

"It's probably my crappy drawing, again." Bon muttered, messing with the back of his head. "He got lost before, because I can't draw a decent map."

"Yeah, you need to work on that." A voice said, above him, as a pair of shoes stopped in front of him.

Bon looked up and saw the demon looking down at him, a frown on his face. The demon was holding up his crappy map, which was a mess of scribbles and marks. Bon let out a soft sigh and got up, making Rin take a step back; to give them space between them, and looked down at the demon. Wanting to say so much, but unable to find the right words to convey what he really wanted to say. Which Rin seemed to pick up, despite how he was always oblivious to everything else.

"You wanted to talk to me?"

"Yeah, I wanted to- I just- I can't-" Bon bit his lip, as he cursed and tried to find the right words to say.

"You know," Rin started, looking away from the teen. "if you can't deal with knowing I'm a demon, you can just have Yukio erase you're memories."

Bon started at the demon in shock, as he continued. Tears forming in Rin's eyes, as he looked down at the grass. Making Bon want to hold the demon in his arms, and calm him, till the demon fell asleep in his arms.

"Then you won't have to bear the burden of having those memories. Knowing I'm a monster, and that you had anything to do with me. Th-then you wouldn't have to deal with me, and didn't have to be with me." Rin chocked back a sob and covered his face to hide the tears, from him. "Then you can go on to be the exorcist you want to be and be happy."

"but would you be happy?" Bon asked, almost as if it was an automatic reaction.

"As long as you're happy, I don't care." Rin held back a sob and tried to give Bon one of his famous grins, which failed miserably in his eyes. "It's better for both of us. You won't get hurt, and Yukio won't be angry with me all the time. Then Shima might actually leave me alone. I- I just want you to be able to do what you want to do, without me being in the way."

"You're not in the way, Rin." Bon said, wrapping the demon in a hug and pulling him close to him. "You were never in the way."

"A-aren't you afraid of me, though?" Asked the demon in his arms, looking up at him with tears in his eyes. "I'm a demon, and the son of Satan. Aren't you mad, or afraid?"

"No, I'm not." Bon said, softly, holding the demon tightly. "You didn't choose your family, Rin. Nor did you choose to be a demon."

"B-but, I'm a monster."

"You were never a monster, Rin." Bon bit his lip and forced the rest of the words out. "You were human, till you unsheathed the Kurikara blade; to save Father Fujimoto. You chose to given up being a human to save him and yourself from being dragged into Ghenna. If it wasn't for that, you wouldn't be here in my arms; right now. You'd be in Ghenna and you'd be my enemy."

The demon stared up at him in shock and gripped on his shirt, biting his lip, as Bon could see the demon's eyes flicker; with a hint of red. Almost, like he was forcing back the blue flames; along with all the emotions that came with them, to try and shut out the memories. Bon gently brushed the hair out of the demon's face and kissed the top of the teen's head, making the demon blush in his arms.

"Bon-"

"Rin, no matter what's happened so far, I just want to say that I love you. No matter who your family is, or what you've done so far." Bon gave the demon in his arms a soft smile and wiped the tears from the demon's eyes. "What matters is who you are, now. You're not a monster. You're a demon who was born in Assiah, as a human, but you're the demon I've fallen in love with; and I'll never let you go."

"Bon…" Rin stared up at him, tears swimming in his eyes. "I…I love you."

"I love you, too, Rin." Bon spoke softly, kissing the demon in his arms and holding Rin tightly in his arms.

Rin eagerly kissed him back, as Bon ran his fingers through the demon's hair and pried the teen's mouth open. Only to have the demon pulled from his grip and a gun pointed at him, Yukio glaring at him; Rin in Yukio's hold.

"Yukio!" Rin growled up at his younger brother, the red hue flickering in the demon's eyes. "What did I tell you before?"

"Rin, it's fine." Bon quickly said, looking at his teacher. "I know he's not going to shot me. He's got the wrong bullets in his gun."

"I'm warning you, Suguro. Don't do something you'll regret." Yukio warned, putting his gun back where it belonged and letting go of Rin; before heading back to the closest door.

The moment Rin had been set free, he went right for his brother; only to have Bon grab the demon's arm and hold him against him, to try and calm him, before his flames would win the battle.

"If you ever try to shot him, again, you'll regret it!" Rin yelled, struggling in Bon's grip

"Rin, it's alright. It's over." He quickly assured the demon in his grip, kissing the demon in his arms.

In a moment, the red hue in the demon's eyes disappeared and Rin clung to him; begging him to never let go of him. Never to leave him, again, and Bon understood the message. Holding the demon tightly in his arms and kissing him with all the passion he could muster, sending the message to the demon in his arms. Up until the phone on Rin's pocket went off and Rin growled in frustration, pulling free of his lips. Only to open the text message and for the demon to growl in his arms.

"Remind me to strangle Yukio, later." Rin growled, glaring down at his phone, as he sent a text.

"Why?"

"Here."

Rin pulled up a text message and showed it to him, a frown on the demon's face. It was a text message from the demon's little brother:

"To: Rin

From: Yukio

Stopping making out with your boyfriend and get your asses into class, or I'm giving your class extra homework. And don't argue with me."

Bon laughed and messed up Rin's hair, glad Yukio approved of them; to some extent, and made the demon blush in the process.

"Then we should get going."

"But I don't want to." Rin whined, tugging on his sleeve.

"Why? What did you tell him?"

"I called him a prick."

* * *

><p>Akira: *laughing* that's the best line in the story!<p>

Scarlett: *frowns*

Akira: hey, where'd you go yesterday? You disappeared for a good 6 hours

Scarlett: College tour in Columbus

Akira: What kind of Collge?

Scarlett: and art college *grins* ity's my favortie so far.

Akira: *gives a nod* So where is Rin and Bon?

Scarlett: *laughs* They're in Rin's room

Akira: He locked it, didn't he?

Scarlett: *smiles and nods* yep, yukio has been trying to get in for the past hour

*gun shots*

Scarlett: *laughs hastarically*

Akira: What's so funny?

Scarlett: *laughing* Rin's door is bullet proof.

Akira: You did that on purpose

Scarlett: yep *laughs* it's so funny

Akira: Your so cruel

Scarlett: *grins* it's my job

Rin and Bon do not belong to me. These characters belong to Kazue Kato.

**And to you guys, I've decided that inbetween some chapters, I'm going to be awnsering comments and any questions you have. I'll awsner anything about the story, plot, realtionships on characters, or you can just me about myself. You can even ask Bon and Rin. Anyway! Enjoy and review!**


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24~

"Did you just say something?" Bon growled, at Izumo, making Rin sigh and look down at the book in his hands.

They were in the middle of their Holy Scripture Recitation class, when Izumo had forgotten one of the scriptures and Bon recited it perfectly; pissing off Izumo in the process. Now, the two of them were arguing and Rin was trying to ignore them the best he could; as he stared at the words on the page in confusion, trying to make sense of the words. Only to have Bon and Izumo start arguing in front of him, yelling at each other and giving the demon a headache in the process. Rin let out a growl, and stood up, to tell the both of them to quit it, only to have Izumo smack him in the face; which was originally meant for Bon. The demon let out a growl in frustration and went to yell at the girl, only to have Yukio walk in the room and glare at all three of them.

The demon's younger brother took the argument the wrong way and ended up punishing the whole class, which just sucked beyond belief. Now all eight of them were sitting in one of the empty room at the abandoned dorm rooms, with Baryon's on their laps. Which, according to Yukio, were demons that possesses rock and similar like items. The worst part of the description was the longer you held them, the heavier they got; and Rin was ready to kill someone, if he could even get the stupid Baryon off his lap to do so.

"This is what we call "Collective Responsibility."" Yukio said, frowning down at all of them, and pissing off Rin even more. "The aims of this training camp are twofold. Firstly, to increase your abilities, and secondly, to deepen your relations with your fellow students."

The last part made Rin blush and look down at the floor, as Bon looked at him, and the demon tried to keep his flames in check. Only to have Shima look over at the two of them and Izumo to open her big mouth, again.

"I refused to get along with these brutes!" She said, pissing off Bon beside him.

"I am afraid you'll have to." Yukio said, pushing up his glasses while he was talking. "No exorcist can fight alone! Making use of one another's specialties and compensating for one another's weak points. Fighting in a party of two or more is basic procedure for any exorcist. If you were to fall out like this in an actual battle, you would face collective responsibility on an entirely different level from this simple punishment. I would like you to think carefully about that."

Yukio looked down at his watch and looked down at Rin and his classmates.

"Now, then. I have a minor mission to attend to, so I will be leaving for about three hours."

"What?" Rin yelled, growling at his older brother.

"However, considering the incident with the ghoul yesterday, I will be locking all entrances and exits to the building; and putting up powerful wards around it, just in case." Yukio gave Rin a warning glance and making the demon look up at him in confusion.

"Locking the exits? How are we meant to get out of here, then?" Bon asked, frowning at the demon's brother.

"There will be no need for you to leave." Yukio gave them a smile and Rin noticed the reason behind it, before his brother continued. "I would like you to stay as you are for the next three hours. See if you can't get along with one another and cool off your heads a little."

Without another word, Yukio, being the ass Rin knew he was; left them alone in the room, closing the door behind him. Rin let out a growl in frustration and tried to block out everyone's complaints, as he tried to keep himself from yelling after Yukio for no reason at all.

"Are you sure you and Yukio are seriously related?" Bon growled beside him, as everyone kept up with their complaints, drowning out the conversation between the two.

"H…He's a good guy..I think…" Rin said, feeling the demon rock in his lap grow heavier, as Bon and Izumo started arguing again.

"Well, this is a fine mess someone's gone and got us all into." Bon scuffed, making Rin let out a sigh on annoyance.

"Says the brute who was manhandling my chest, back there!" Yelled Izumo, causing Rin to glare at Bon.

"You're the one who was practically begging for fight!"

"Can you two stop having fights with me in the middle, already?" Rin yelled, growling low in his throat.

The fighting stopped and Rin let out a sigh, only to have Bon open his mouth; again.

"You really are a nasty piece of work."

"I'm perfectly aware of that." Izumo half-boasted.

"you'll make every damn person around you run for the hill, acting like that." Bon growl, which made Rin turn and give him a warning glance; just as the lights went out.

* * *

><p>"W-what the hell?"<p>

"Hey watch it!"

"I can't see."

"That was my foot!"

"I got it!"

A small amount of light turned on, as Shima opened his cell phone, and Rin rubbed his foot; one of the Baryon having landed on it. Only to see Shima standing behind him, and Bon glaring at him, as he opened his cell phone to get more light in the room.

"You're brother better have not cut the power." Bon growled, as Rin opened his cell phone.

"Yukio is an ass, but he's not that bad." Rin frowned, then realized what he had just said. "I mean…he wouldn't do that. He's a teacher after all."

"It could just be a blackout." Izumo said, looking behind her at the windows.

"No…I can see light from the windows." Shima said, from behind the demon.

"Then what's that mean?"

"The blackout is restricted to this building, then?" Rin asked, as Bon rolled his eyes, making Rin frown at him.

"The power might have just been switched off."

"I'm going to go check out the corridor." Shima interrupted, heading for the door, getting a warning from Bon; as he gave Rin a smile. "Telling you the truth, I kind of like little incidents like this. It's like real-life "tests of courage.""

Rin frowned at the comment and face palmed himself, as Bon sighed at Shima stupid comment; the teen opening the door. Shima paused and blinked his eyes a few times, before rubbing the back of his head and shutting the door.

"I think I'm starting to see things." Shima jokingly laughed, before the door smashed open and the pink-haired teen hid behind Rin, getting a glare from Bon in the process.

The next moment the Ghoul from yesterday walked into the room, growling, before it released a kind of dark disgusting liquid all over everyone; and Shemi's familiar created a barricade of tree roots to protect them from the Ghoul. The demon let out a growl and Rin fought back the urge to growl back, as he could hear the demon cursing them out, and turned t see his classmates sitting on the floor; coughing and nearly hacking their lungs out.

'What's wrong with you guys?" Rin asked, confused on what was going on.

"It's because of that liquid the ghoul sprayed on us, just now." Izumo said, trying to explain to the demon. "Aren't you effected by it?"

Rin bit his lip and looked down at his hands, wondering why he has affected by it, when he saw Bon give him a serious look. It only took moments for the demon to realize he couldn't be effected by it, because he was a demon himself and gave Bon a nod.

"I'll head outside and draw them off." Rin announced, giving Bon a look of assurance; as he went to argue. "If I can get both of them to follow me, then the rest of you run for it. If they don't follow me, I'll see what I can do about finding help, or at least get some light in here."

"What are you talking about?" Bon yelled, playing along with Rin; as the demon climbed onto one of the tree roots. "Are you crazy?"

"Don't worry about me." The demon replied, before turning back and giving Bon one of his famous smiles. "I'm pretty strong. I'll just distract them long enough."

Without another word Rin turned and made his way through the tangled maze of roots, as he could hear Shima somewhere behind him.

"Rin, get back here!"

The demon ignored the teen and finally made it through the maze of root, and landed on his feet; getting the demon's attention. The two of them growled at young demon and Rin felt the fire inside him, begging to be let out; as he glared down the two Ghouls.

"It's me you asshole are after, right?" Rin yelled, only to have one of the two of them lunge at him.

The demon dodged the attack by a few inches and landed on the hardwood of the hallway, before he bolted down the hallway, the demon not far behind him. Rin smirked and headed for the where the electrical boxes were and looked back at the demon following him.

"Bring it on!"

* * *

><p>Scarlett: There! *lets out a sigh and grabbs some pocky*<p>

Akira: Tired?

Scarlett: Nope, just wanted to get another chapter done with. There's a contest on devianart I want to enter and I'm not done with my picture yet.

Akira: You can't be that far behind

Rin: It's only half done *looking at Scarlett's picture* She's got the outlining done...why does she have a tail?

Scarlett: *frowns and walks over to the computer* It's an Ao no Exorcist OC contest. That would be my OC Lina.

Rin: Who the hell is she?

Scarlett: You're, not real, sister. She's a daugter of Satan and an ex-princess of Ghenna.

Akira: *lloks over Scarlett's shoulder* Why is she wearing a tuxedo?

Scarlett: Because she hates wearing dresses and skirts, now quit asking. *pushes Akira away*

Yukio: *walks in* Hey, when are we doing another Reiew Commentary?

Scarlett: Not till after the next chapter is out, why?

Yukio: I've got a mission *leaves*

Scarlett: *anime sweat drop* He sure is blunt

Rin and Bon do not belong to me. These characters belong to Kazue Kato.

**And to you guys, I've decided that inbetween some chapters, I'm going to be awnsering comments and any questions you have. I'll awsner anything about the story, plot, realtionships on characters, or you can just me about myself. You can even ask Bon and Rin. Anyway! Enjoy and review!**


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25~

"What a guy, but he managed to get rid of one of them though." Shima said, as one of the demons let out a growl and followed Rin.

"But, it's not like just sitting here doing nothing is a choice right now."" Bon said, looking over at an exhausted Shemi. "I'm gunna try a recital."

"But, you don't even know the thing's fatal verse, surely?" Shima said, looking back at him, as the demon let out a growl.

Bon frowned at his friend and resisted the urge to hit him. Recently the pink-haired teen was getting on his nerves. After the incident with Rin, Bon had been keeping his eye on Shima and could easily see the worried look in his eyes; the worry all for Rin's sake. The two of them met each other's eyes and seemed to completely understand were each other stood beside the demon. Never the less, they needed to focus on the situation at hand and argue about the problem later. Rin was out there by himself with that demon.

Even though Bon knew the small teen could take care of himself, he wanted to get to Rin as fast as he could. So no one would see the blue flames. After Bon's talk with Yukio, over what had happened to Rin and how he became a demon, he had promise Rin's brother to try his best to keep Rin's flames a secret; no matter what he had to do. It was the only reason Yukio was letting him stay with Rin, and he was going to hold up his end; till he couldn't stop Rin from using his flames.

"I don't know, no, but I do know that the ghoul-type demons' fatal verses tend to come out of the gospel of St. John. I've memorized the whole thing already. So, if I just recite it all, it'll respond to something."

"All of it? There are more than twenty chapters, aren't there?"

"There are twenty-one." Miwa interrupted, making the two look at them. "I've memorized chapters one through ten myself. I'll help."

"Wait...Hold on a moment." Izumo butted in, pissing off Bon in the process. "If you start reciting that, they'll go for you the moment they break through."

"Is this really the time?" Bon yelled, pointing to Shemi. "That girl is working her ass off over there, and you expect us guys just to stand around and do nothing?"

"Well, that's Bon for you." Shima laughed, as he pulled a collapsible staff out of his jacket and put it back together. "I haven't memorized a single verse of that thing, so I'll be your backup if it comes to that."

Bon gave his friend a warning glance and Shima gave him a reassuring look, practically telling him this had nothing to do with Rin and he had his back. The teen gave his friend a nod and looked toward the maze of roots, and saw the demon trying to make its way through the tangled maze.

"This is insane!" Izumo yelled, looking at all of them like they were crazy.

"You've been acting like the tough one this whole time, but when push comes to shove, you just want to run? If you're not going to fight, just stay back." Bon looked over at Miwa and gave his friend a nod. "You start from chapter one and I'll start with chapter eleven. Don't let me put you off."

"Right!"

"Then let's do this."

Bon let out a deep breath and closed his eyes, the words coming to him in an instant, as he started to recite the gospel; Miwa sitting beside him. If anything, they needed to beat this demon and get to Rin; or, at least Bon had to. He had to get to Rin and try to help the demon, before Rin got himself into trouble and got hurt. That was the last thing Bon needed. He wanted to make sure the demon was safe and in his arms at the end of this, or someone was going to get hurt.

Rin let out a curse, as the ghoul behind his missed his by a few inches and kept running down the hall; trying to come up with something to help the others. He had to make sure they would be able to fend for themselves, while the demon tried to take down the ghoul pursing him. Let out a frustrated growl, Rin turned the corner and wished the lights where on; it'd be easier for all of them. besides, at the rate Rin was going he wasn't going to get near a switchboard anytime soon. The demon's mind halted and he grinned to himself, as he jumped down the flight of stairs and ran toward were the switchboard was. If Rin had learned one thing in class this week, it was that Ghouls were weakened by light, which was perfect for all of them. If the demon could get to the switchboard and turn on the lights, then it'd be easier for all of them.

The demon skidded to a halt and pushed open the door to the switchboard room; and walking over to the switchboard, only to notice all of the switches had been shut off. The demon let out a sigh of relief and reached to turn on the lights, only to have the demon following him come out of nowhere and wrap it's tongue around Rin's neck; before throwing the demon across the large room, causing the demon to land against the railing on the upper level. Rin let out a growl and moved out of the way, just in time to dodge the demon's attack and tried to reach for his sword; only to have the Ghoul lunge at him again, and miss Rin by mere inches. Frustrated beyond belief, Rin made a break for it to gain some space between the two; only to have the demon wrap it's tongue around Rin's ankle and slam him into the concrete floor. Rin let out a growl in pain and the demon the demon threw him across the room; making Rin impact with the concrete floor, on the lower level. The son of Satan let out a groan in pain and sat up in time to see the Ghoul lounging at him.

"Back off!" Rin growled out, his blue flames engulfing his body.

The Ghoul immediately backed off and let out a sort of low growl, as Rin glared at the demon in rage.

"That's it. Those are the flames I wanted to see."

Rin panicked and quickly looked to the upper level, only to see their summoning teacher looking down at him; the usual pissed look on his face.

"Those flames."

"You're-"

"Well, it looked like you can't use your power in front of others;" The teacher ignored Rin's growl and continued. "so I took the liberty of inviting you here, Rin. Son of Satan."

Rin felt something snap inside him and he glared up at their teacher, trying to hold back the urge to beat the bastard to a pulp.

"Why do you know?" Rin demanded, glaring up at the man. "How can you know about that?"

The man gave Rin a smirk and the facts instantly clicked into place, making the demon let out a growl in rage and frustration.

"Was yesterday's incident your doing, too?"

"Indeed. Now, show me! Show me that power!"

The Ghoul let out a growl and Rin finally felt the last link of control snap, as he let out a growl and lounged at the demon; his sword at the ready.

"You won't get away with this!" Rin yelled, as he landed on top of the Ghoul and drove his sword into the demon; letting his flames consume the demon in an instant, as Rin jumped off the demon. "Now, you-"

Rin turned to yell at the teacher and cursed under his breath, as the demon collapsed and the flames turned it into dust.

"Where is he? Where did he go?"

Rin let out of frustration and sheathed his sword, before running over to the switchboard and flipping on all the lights. The next moment the whole room lit up and Rin quickly ran out of the room, heading back to the rest of his classmates. The demon had to hurry if he was going to save Bon and everyone.

* * *

><p>"It's almost gotten through!" Shima yelled, looking back at Bon and the others, as he readied himself with his staff.<p>

"Bon's almost reached the end of the final chapter." Miwa said, as Shemi collapsed. "Moriyama!"

In an instant the maze of roots disappeared and Shima quickly turned back to the demon, ready to take it on if it even tried to go after Bon and the others.

"Dammed thing!"

The teen took a swing at the Ghoul and missed by inches, as it dodged his pathetic attempt at an attack and growled at him; as Izumo was trying to get Shemi to wake up. Shima let out a grumble of frustration and blocked one of the Ghoul's attacks.

"Bon, are you done yet?" Shima yelled, as the Ghoul easily threw him aside.

The teen collided with the wall and let out a gasp of pain, as the demon went for Bon. The next moment Izumo's harvest spirits attacked the ghoul, completely surrounding it; as they attacked. Letting out a growl, the demon easily brushed off the spirits and grabbed Bon by the hair; as his friend continued none the less with the recital, ignoring the pain.

"Bon!" Shima yelled, as he tried to get up; only for the lights to turn on.

The pink-haired teen looked up at the lights and smirked, as he realized Rin had finally gotten the power back on and turned back to his friend; grabbing his staff and forcing himself to get up. The Ghoul let out a cry in pain and covered it's eyes; as Bon finally finished the recital.

"I suppose that even the world itself could not contain the books that should be written!"

The next instant the Ghoul let out a cry of pain and turned to dust, as Bon fell to the floor and Miwa checked to see if he was alright.

"What a relief."

Right at that moment, Rin ran in and looked at all of them. Shima let out a sigh of relief, as he noticed the teen unharmed and felt the glare Bon was giving him; as his friend got up.

"Hey, was there another one in here?" He asked.

"What about the other one?"

"I took it out, and you guys beat yours; too. Nice goin-" Rin gave them a grin, just as Bon walked over and hit Rin in the chest; making him fall back and hit the floor.

"What the hell where you thinking? Do you want to die?" Bon yelled, as he was trying to kick Rin in the face.

"Wait, are you trying to kill me?" Rin yelled, dodging Bon's attempts to kick him.

"What's going on?"

Shima and the others turned to the person talking, to see Yukio was back; as Shima and Miwa were trying to hold Bon back from killing Rin.

"Yukio, where were you?" Rin demanded, as Shima was trying to calm Bon down; watching the teen. "You…"

Shima looked over to see their summoning teacher standing beside Yukio, as Rin glared down the man; the whole room going silent and Bon calming down instantly.

"Yukio! He's the ene-"

The next moment, the head of the school landed on top of the demon; having come from through one of the panel from the ceiling. Shima gave the guy a weird look and noticed Yukio frowning at Rin; who was yelling at Mephisto, and felt something click, before the chairman of the school continued talking.

"Thanks for your hard work, all you pages." The guy turned and looked at all of them. "Of course there was a reason why I, the chairman, would allow the invasion of upper class demons."

Out of nowhere, their teachers came into the room; from under floor boards and the closet. Rin, who was standing a bit close to Bon in Shima's opinion, was looking around in confusion with the funniest look on his face; making Shima laugh at the teen, and getting a small glare from Bon. As the chairman continued rambling, Bon turned and glared at him.

"Shima, if I were you. I'd back off." Bon threatened, glaring at him.

"And what does it matter to you?"

"Rin doesn't belong to you."

"And he doesn't belong to either."

"Shima, don't test me-"

"Why do you even care? You hate Rin, anyway."

Bon stared at him in shock and looked away, as Mephisto butted in; talking over them.

"This training camp has also served a purpose as the exorcist authorization exam! While you were lodging together, I posted these teachers everywhere to act as judges." Shima saw Rin blush at Mesphito's last comment and the teen smirked. "We tested all of you with a fine-toothed comb. Afterwards, I'll read the teacher's reports, and make my final decision about who has passed the exam!"

* * *

><p>"Hey, you two tell me what's going on!"<p>

Rin and Bon, who were hiding out on the roof; again, turned to see Shima standing in front of the now closed door. The demon panicked and scooted away from Bon, who had been holding the demon's hand.

"What the hell are you holding my hand for?" Rin yelled, trying to cover up the situation.

"You're the one who was practically falling asleep on me!"

"I had to fight the ghoul by myself!"

"Then maybe you should've stayed and helped-"

"Will the both of you quit it!" Shima interrupted, frowning at the two. "Stop messing around and listen! I just want to talk!"

The both of them stopped their argument in an instant and looked at Rin, the demon confused beyond belief. What did Shima want to talk about? It wasn't like they all hung out a lot, unless they were in class. Which actually gave them nothing to talk about, but from the way Bon was glaring at his best friend; Rin could tell it wasn't what the demon wanted to talk about.

"Then what is it?" Bon demanded, still glaring at him.

"I just want to talk," The teen smiled and walked over, standing in front of the demon. "to Rin."

"Shima-"

"I just wanted to tell Rin-chan something." Shima said innocently.

"What did you just call me?" Rin asked, looking at Shima in pure embarrassment and anger.

"Rin-chan." Shima repeated, getting a glare from Bon.

"Don't call me that." Rin grumbled, frowning at the pink-haired teen. "Do I look like a girl to you?"

"I think you do." Shima said, leaning over and touching the demon's face; making Rin blush and Bon growl behind him. "You're really cute, Rin-chan."

"Shima, that's enough!" Bon yelled, getting up and pulling the teen away from Rin. "I'm telling you this one more time! Back off!"

"I think you've forgotten that Rin-chan doesn't belong to you, Bon."

"Stop calling him that!"

"I think I can call Rin-chan whatever I want." Shima said calmly, as Bon grabbed the front of his shirt and glared at him.

"Shima, I'm warning you!"

"What if I told you I loved, Rin-chan?"

Silence filled the air and Bon let out a growl in frustration, before he balled up his fist and punched his best friend in the face. Rin was immediately on his feet and trying to get Bon to let go of the now injured teen.

"Bon, stop it! You're hurting him!" Rin yelled, tugging on his arm.

"So now you're defending him?" Bon yelled, looking at Rin, with Shima struggling in his grip.

"I'm not, but you're hurting your best friend! Let go of him, Bon!"

"Not until-"

Rin let out a growl of frustration and grabbed the teen's face and planted a kiss on Bon's lips, making the teen stop immediately and let go of his best friend; before wrapping his arms around the demon and holding him tightly against him. Having finally won, Rin pulled his lips way from Bon and looked over at Shima; who was sitting on the ground, staring at the two in shock. The demon felt the guilt wash over him and Bon looked down at him in question, probably wondering why Rin had stopped.

"Are you alright, Shima?" Rin asked, quietly, feeling worse by the second.

"Yeah, I guess." The teen said, looking at the ground.

"Shima, I'm sorry," Rin said, before Bon could open his mouth. "I didn't want anyone to find out. None the less, you."

"It's fine." Shima said, getting up and acting like he had just brushed off the demon's words. "It doesn't matter. I just have to work harder, till you accept me."

"Did you hear a word I said?" Rin said, frowning.

"Because there is no way I'm losing to Bon!" Shima yelled, pointing to the teen holding the demon in his arms.

"In your dreams!" Bon yelled, holding the demon tightly in he's arms. "He's mine!"

"He'll be mine!" Shima yelled, getting in Bon's face. "Just wait and see!"

"No way in hell!"

"Don't underestimate me!"

"Too late!"

"Hey-!"

"The both of you quit it!" Rin yelled, trying to make sure his flames wouldn't take over.

The two of them looked down at Rin and the demon let out a frustrated sigh.

"One! I'm not some stupid plaything the two of you can fight over! And two!" Rin let out a sigh and hugged Bon. "I love Bon. SO quit fightin gover me. You're giving me a not needed headache."

"Sorry." Both of them replied.

"And you!" Rin pointed to Shima. "If you're so determined to find a guy that likes you, just go bother Yukio."

Silence stretched out and Rin looked at the two of them, who were looking at Rin in confusion; both of them frowning.

"What?"

"You're kidding, right?" Bon said, frowning down at the demon. "You're brother is an ass and is a stuck up bastard. You really think Shima is going to get through to him?"

"I don't know." Rin said, shrugging his shoulders. "But it's worth a try. Besides, he's my brother. So-"

"You two might be the same!" Shima yelled, back to his normal self.

"No way on hell," Shima's mood dropped in an instant. "but you might be able to get through to him. Maybe."

"You think so?"

"I don't know." Shima hung his head. "You won't know till you try. Besides, I bet you be able to do it, anyway. You're annoying enough."

* * *

><p>Scarlett: there you go! After five hours I have finished! *collapses at computer chair and starts looking up yaoi*<p>

Akira: *frowns* what are you doing?

Scarlett: Rewarding myself, now go away *shooed Akira away*

Akira: *rolls eyes and heads for door* yep she's tired...and hasn't eaten lunch

Rin and Bon do not belong to me. These characters belong to Kazue Kato.

**And to you guys, I've decided that inbetween some chapters, I'm going to be awnsering comments and any questions you have. I'll awsner anything about the story, plot, realtionships on characters, or you can just me about myself. You can even ask Bon and Rin. Anyway! Enjoy and review!**


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26~

"And that's how we beat the ghoul." Bon finished, as him and Rin sat down at Akira's table.

"Then I got the lights on in time." Rin said, letting out a sigh of relief.

"Yeah. If you hadn't, I'd be demon food."

"I don't I'd eat you." Rin pointed out.

"And why's that?"

"Because You real loud and I doubt they'd want to eat you because of your hair." Rin joked, getting a frown from the teen.

"What's wrong with my hair?"

"There's nothing wrong with it!" Rin quickly said. "It's just, in science I learned that there are insects that have bright colors or certain patterns that make predators think they're poisonous."

Bon stared down at the demon in disbelief and tried to get a grasp on what the demon had just explained, which was hard to do; considering Rin barely said anything intelligent like that, before. The demon was always talking about beating Satan and the demons they came encounter with, in class and outside. For Bon, this was probably the first time he heard Rin talk about something that had nothing to do with demons. Which gave Akira, with his ability to come in at the wrong moments, and his friends the chance to walk over and sit across from the two; ruining the conversation.

"Which demon is Rin ranting about today?" Akira asked, as he started munching on his lunch; while Kito and Kiru sat on either side of him.

"Actually, he was talking about poisonous insects." Bon replied, unsure if the words had actually come out of Rin's mouth.

The whole table went silent and the demon nervously played with his fingers. Before Shima walked over to the table and Akira burst out laughing, causing Rin to blush furiously.

"Looks like those study sessions are paying off." Akira said, making Rin perk up in an instant. "What'd you get on the test?"

"An eighty-five."

"Nice one, Rin-chan." Shima said, as he sat on the unoccupied side of Rin.

"Shima-"

"Just calm down, Bon." Shima frowned , as he set down his lunch. "I just need to ask Rin about Yukio."

"You're actually going to try and get through to him?" Bon asked, as the demon beside him looked at the two.

"Yeah, why?"

"No reason."

"So, what do I need to know?" Shima asked, as he looked at the teen's boyfriend.

As Rin happily started talking about his younger brother, to Bon's best friend, Akira turned to him and gave him a small smirk.

"What?" Bon demanded, frowning.

"What did you two do?" Akira asked, messing with the food on his tray.

"What do you mean?"

"I haven't seen Okumara-kun this happy, in all the time I've known him."

"The first time you two met, he punched you in the face." Bon pointed out, pissing off Akira.

"That doesn't matter. I just want to know what you did." Akira said, frowning. "How'd you two go from sad and depressing, to demon happy and lovey-dovey?"

"His brother."

"How'd that go?"

"Not as well as I would've liked."

"Threatened to kill you?"

"Practically. He put a gun to my head."

"Ouch. I'd watch were your step, chicken."

"How many times do I have to tell you to quit calling me that?" Bon growled, causing Rin to look over at him.

"Just ignore him." Rin said, before the blush creeped across his face. "I think you're a really hot chicken."

Bon felt his face turn red and Rin quickly turned back to Shima, his face crimson, to tell him the rest about his younger brother. Across the table, Akira let out a snicker and tried to keep himself from laughing, as Bon glared over at him.

"You did that on purpose." Bon muttered.

"But you got a cute response, didn't you?" Akira asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Shut up."

"And that's practically everything." Rin finished, beside him.

"Really?" Shima gave the demon a defeated look.

"Yeah, why?"

"I have no chance, then!" Shima practically yelled, messing up his hair and sighing. "We have nothing in common and there's no way he'll open up to me!"

"You don't know that. You've got to try, first."

"Forget it! I'll just go back to trying to get you to accept me, Rin-chan!" Shima said, grabbing Rin's hand.

"Rin chan?"

Akira burst into laughter, from across the table, and Bon let out a growl; pulling Rin away from his best friend, the demon now sitting right next to him.

"Shima, don't you even think about it." Bon threatened, glaring at his best friend.

"But, Bon! This is practically impossible!" The teen whined, frowning. "Can't you just shared Rin-chan?"

"No way in hell."

"Bon-"

"Shima, I said no-"

"Fine, but I'm not giving up." The teen pouted, grabbing one of his mangas out of his bag and opening it up.

The demon beside him looked at the book in confusion and grabbed it out of the pink-haired teen's hands, looking at the cover.

"Rin-chan, what are you-?"

"Where did you get this?" Rin demanded, pointing to the girly shonen manga cover.

"I bought it." Shima said, looking at Rin in confusion. "Why?"

"Why?" This is Yukio's favorite manga!" Rin practically yelled, before he smacked Shima in the head with it. "I already explained that to you! Where you listening to me?"

"I got lost near the middle." Shima confessed, making Rin growl in frustration.

"Anyway," Rin continued, Bon seeing the slight red hue in the demon's eyes. "Is this the only book you have?"

"No, I have the whole series."

Rin stared at Bon's best friend in disbelief. as he nearly dropped the book, making Bon stared at him in confusion.

"That's over forty books!" Rin practically yelled.

"Forty-five to be exact." Shima corrected. "The next one isn't in stores till Friday."

"Where are we going with this?" Akira asked, and pointed to Shima. "And who is this?"

"his name is Shima," Rin said, and shoved the manga back into Shima's arms. "and you could use this to get to Yukio!"

"I can?" Shima was looking at Rin, confused beyond belief.

"Yes! This Yukio's favorite manga, and he only has the first book." Rin explained. "I've only seen the book once."

"Why only once?" Akira asked, frowning.

"Because he hid it since I found it a month ago." Rin explained, frowning. "He saw me reading it and almost freaked out. Then I got yelled at."

Rin hung his head and mumbled something, not even Bon could hear, as Shima looked down at the manga in his hands and grinned.

"So, I could let him borrow it."

"Exactly my point!" Rin said, looking at Shima. "He'll notice you have something in common and that will be a start."

"thanks, Rin-chan!" Shima practically yelled in excitement, hugging the small teen. "I'm going to go find Yukio!"

Without another word, Shima got up and ran off; leaving the whole table stupefied. Bon just stared after his friend and shook his head, turning back to his lunch. In all his years Bon had know him, he had never seen Shima this determined. Yes, the teen always set his sights on all the hot girls; but he had never seen Shima like this. Asking Rin for help, wanting to know more about Yukio, and whining about how he didn't stand a chance. The idiot had even forgot his lunch, in his hurry.

* * *

><p>"Kyaaaaaaaaaaaah! Okumara-san!"<p>

Shima let out an agitated groan and tried to get a hold of himself. The minute he had found Yukio he ended up finding the teen surrounded by three freshman girls crowded around him, at his usual bench, lunches made for him. Rage built up in the pink-haired teen, as he watched them. There was no way he was going to get to the teacher, now. Not with those girls in the way.

_"You've got to try first."_

Rin's words echoed in his head and Shima looked down at the manga, gripping the book tightly. All he had to do was walk over to him and hand him the book. No, that wouldn't work. The teen rubbed the back of his head and his teacher noticed him standing by the tree.

"Shima-kun, do you need something?" Yukio called out to him, making the girls turn and glare him down.

The pink-haired teen bit his lip and forced himself to nod and walk over, the three girls glaring at him. By the time he got over to his teacher, he was giving him a smile and the girls had been asked to move aside.

"Here" Shima handed the manga out to Yukio. "I was talking to Rin and he said you liked this series, and you only had the first book. I thought you'd like to borrow it."

His teacher took the book from Shima and looked down at it, his widening a little and showing the small hint of happiness Shima had been hoping for. The pink-haired teen blushed slightly and gave his teacher a smile, before the three girls immediately butted in; pushing Shima out of the way. the teen stumbled and caught himself, only to turn around and see the girls adoring his teacher.

"I didn't know you read that series, Yukio-san!" Squealed one of the girls.

"Yukio-san is so sensitive!"

"Oh, Yukio-san!"

Shima frowned and let a sigh in defeat, feeling like he had failed; even thought he had handed his teacher the book, and headed back for the cafeteria. Now he was going to have to go back, practically empty handed, and eat with the rest of them; who hall had boyfriends of their own. Well, except Miwa; who was taking refuge in the library today to finish a project. Which made Shima the only single guy at the table and feel like a third wheel, well, more like a sixth wheel.

"Shima-kun, wait!"

The pink haired teen turned to see Yukio walking over, the girls not far behind. By the time Yukio made it over, the girls were glaring down the pink-haired teen; again.

"Why don't you come eat lunch with me?" Yukio asked, the girls giving Shima a death glare.

"Uh, well, you see. I kind of left my lunch at Akira's table. "Shima said, then added. "by accident."

"I've got a lunch Ukobach made me. You can eat that, if you'd like." His teacher offered, reaching into his bag and handing him a small container.

"What about you?"

"Well, you see-"

"I made Yukio-san a lunch!" Yelled the girl with blonde hair.

"So did I!" The black haired girl put in.

"Eat mine, Yukio-san!" Yukio said, laughing a little.

"Alright, Okumara-sensei." Shima said, giving his teacher a smile and taking the lunch; and following him back to the bench.

* * *

><p>"What is that? A tree?" Rin joked, as him and Bon were drawing on a piece of scrap paper, waiting for class to start.<p>

'What if it is a tree?" Bon asked, frowning. "Is my person that bad?"

"Is that really a person?"

Rin grabbed the paper off the desk and held it up to the light, examining it. The teen beside him frowned at the demon and snatched it from him.

"If you think it's that bad, I'll just erase it." The teen grumbled, grabbing his pencil.

"No, I like it!" Rin quickly said, snatching the paper from the teen, before he could erase it. "It's nice."

"But you just said-"

"Forget what I said. I like it." Rin said confidently, before digging through his backpack and pulling out a binder.

"What as you doing?" Bon asked, frowning at him.

"I'm keeping it." The demon declared, as he slid the paper into the clear pocket on the front of the binder.

"If you're keeping it, let me fix it. It looks terrible." The teen said, reaching for the binder.

"No way! I like it the way it is!" Rin practically yelled, pulling it away from Bon and keeping it from his reach.

'Well, I don't like it!" Bon said, irritated, as he tried to get the binder from the demon.

"Well, I'm the one keeping it and I like it the way it is!"

"Give it to me, Rin!''

"It's mine!

"Guys, do you know where Shima is?"

The two of them froze and looked at Miwa, who had just walked in and shook their heads; as Rin dropped the binder and the two went for it, Rin grabbing it before Bon did.

"Why do you ask, Miwa?" Bon asked, giving up on the binder clutched to Rin's chest.

"Well, I haven't seen him since he went to eat lunch with you guys." The bald monk explained.

"Last we heard, he said he was going to go give Yukio a book he wanted to borrow." Rin said, stuffing his binder into his cramped bag.

"Oh."

The small teen gave a nod and Rin got out of his seat; so he could sit down, just as they could hear Yukio walk in.

"Everyone sit down, class is starting."

The whole class looked over to see Shima walking behind his younger brother, a big grin on his face. The pink-haired teen gave the three of them a wink and walked over to take his seat behind Bon. Rin sat beside the teen, instead of sitting beside Shemi, and pulled out their textbook; as Yukio started teaching.

"So, how'd it go?" Bon asked, leaning back in his seat; his body facing the front of the class.

"It could've been better if his fangirls weren't there." Shima whispered, leaning forward so Bon could hear.

"I forgot to mention them." Rin groaned, rubbing his forehead. "Sorry."

"It wasn't too bad, though." Shima said, smiling. "I ate lunch with him."

"You did?" The two off them turned to look at the pink-haired teen, who was grinning; before Yukio told them to pay attention and Bon had to face the chalkboard.

"Yeah, it wasn't that bad." Shima whispered, as Yukio went back to teaching. "We mostly just talked about the manga I'm letting him borrow."

"Told you it'd work." Rin said, grinning.

Shima gave the demon a happy nod and went to staring at his younger brother, as he taught the class. Rin let out a small chuckle and tried to focus on the lesson, when Bon threw a small piece of paper at his head. The demon let out a low growl and grabbed it off the table, glaring at Bon as he rubbed his forehead. The teen gave him a quick motion to open it and went back to the lesson, so Yukio wouldn't yell at them. Without a word, Rin opened the piece of paper up and read the small note; Bon had just given him.

_"Rin~_

_I talked to your brother, and after a lot of arguing, he finally said he'd let me take you on a date tomorrow night; if it's okay with you. I'll pick you up at six and you can whatever makes you feel comfortable, keep your tail hidden._

_Bon"_

Rin reread the note in excitement and looked up to see the teen smiling at him, making Rin blush. The teen nodded to the note in the demon's hands and raised an eyebrow in question, silently asking the demon if it was alright. Without a second of hesitation, Rin beamed at Bon and gave him an excited nod; making his boyfriend smile and nod, before turning back to the chalkboard. The demon suppressed a happy sigh and looked down at the note, his heart racing. He was finally going to have his first date with Bon, and the demon couldn't wait. He'd been dying to be alone with his boyfriend; and he was finally going to get what he wanted.

* * *

><p>Scarlett: *munching on cookies and working on drawing*<p>

Yukio: *walks in and over to Scarlett, shoving a printed copy of this chapter in her face* What is this?

Scarlett: Chapter 26 *pushes papers aside and keep drawing*

Yukio: Did you even read what you wrote?

Scarlett: *sighs and turns to* Considering I wrote it yesterday, counted all the words, and typed it today; yes I did. Five times.

Yukio: Then why are you shipping me with Shima?

Scarlett: *turns back to drawing and continues* because I can…and we need to distract you from your brother complex

Yukio: *frowns and ye twitches* I don't have a brother complex

Scarlett: *turns to and raises an eyebrow* really now?

Yukio: *doesn't say anything*

Scarlett: That's what I thought *turns to drawing and continues*

Yukio: I'm going to go talk to Shima and straighten this out *leaves room*

Scarlett: *smirks* good luck with that

Rin and Bon do not belong to me.

These characters belong to Kazue Kato.

**And to you guys, I've decided that inbetween some chapters, I'm going to be awnsering comments and any questions you have. I'll awsner anything about the story, plot, realtionships on characters, or you can just me about myself. You can even ask Bon and Rin. Anyway! Enjoy and review!**


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27~

"You're amazing, Yukio!" Rin practically yelled, from the kitchen, as he was making dinner.

"And why would that be?" Frowned his younger brother, looking at Rin like he was going crazy.

"For giving Bon the permission to take me on our first date, tomorrow." Rin said, grinning at his brother, as Ukobach turned and looked at him.

"You never told me you and Bon got together." The little demon said telepathically, frowning at Rin. "Is that why you were all moody a few day ago?"

"Yeah, sorry buddy."

The little demon ignored Rin's apology and went back to making their lunches for tomorrow, as Rin was cleaning up the counter space they had already used and didn't need any more. As the demon passed the kitchen's window and saw Yukio sitting at one of the tables, reading Shima's manga book from earlier this afternoon. Chuckling to himself, Rin walked over to the sink and dumped some of the pans into it; turning on the water.

"Where'd you get the book?" Rin asked, deciding to mess around with his younger brother.

"Shima." His younger twin said simply. "He's letting me borrow it."

"Shima?" Rin walked over to the kitchen's window and gave Yukio one of his confused glances. "You mean perverted and goofy Shima?"

"Yeah." Yukio said, without looking up from the manga; or hinting a change in expression.

"You sure he ain't hitting on you?" Rin joked, getting his brother to blush instantly.

"He wouldn't do that." Yukio said, sternly, ignoring Rin and focusing his attention fully on the manga in front of him. "He doesn't seem like that."

"And how would you know that?" Rin questioned. "I hang out with him more than you do."

Yukio stopped what he was doing and looked at Rin, his face a little pale, his cheeks still dusted a soft pink. Which he had been trying to hide and was failing miserably.

"You don't mean-?"

"I'm just saying, Yukio." Rin said innocently, putting his hands up in guilt. "Have you seen the way he's been acting lately? He's been hitting less on girls these days and has been hanging out with me more."

"But, you're with Bon-"

"Exactly my point," Rin interrupted. "but he finally found out about us. So he's been leaving me alone a lot more, now. Well, he stopped touching me at least."

Rin frowned to himself and walked over to the sink, only to have his younger brother walk over to the kitchen window and lean on the counter; having brought Shima's manga with him, the page marked.

"Do you actually think he's trying to hit on me?" Yukio asked, looking at Rin with a hint of worry in his eyes.

"I told you I don't know." Rin said, smirking at himself for catching Yukio so easily in his little joke. "He just might be trying to be your friend, too. I mean, during lunch I mentioned your favorite manga and Shima had a fit. He left the table and went off to go find you, so you could borrow the book. The idiot even forgot his lunch, he was in such a hurry."

"You're kidding me." Yukio looked down at the manga in his hands.

"You ate lunch with him, didn't you?" Rin asked, looking back at his brother. "He didn't have a lunch with him, did he?"

"No, he said he forgot it at Akira's table."

"And that's where Bon and me have been sitting since we got back together. We kind of owe it to Akira, anyway. He got us together in the first place. Plus I kind of owe him, because I punched him the first time we met."

"When was that?"

"Before I became a demon. It was the last fight I got into."

"The one that killed those pigeons?"

"Yep. He was an ass to begin with, but he made a complete turnaround. Akira's got these two guys that hang out with him all the time. Kito and Kiru. I think they're in one of your classes."

"The tall ones?"

"Yeah, them."

"Wait, where are we going with this?" Yukio asked, before Rin could get any further.

"I'm getting there!" Rin practically yelled, throwing a towel at Yukio. "I have a method to my madness."

"Fine, continue." Yukio sighed, opening the manga again.

"Anyway, he's that guy that kidnapped me a month ago." Rin said and then put a hand up to stop Yukio from going into a fit of rage, before the demon could continue. "Before you start yelling, he had a reason! He was trying to get Bon and me together, because he overheard one of our conversations. I had told him I couldn't be with him, way before you found out about it, but I couldn't give him the reason. Mostly because he didn't know I was a demon, and I didn't want him to get hurt because of it. So Akira purposefully kidnapped me, so Bon would come save me and I'd accept him; despite me being a demon. "

"So you're saying he did it so you'd get together, despite the fact you'd be executed if the order found out you were the son of Satan; and you wouldn't fell terrible for dragging him into it and hurting him?" Yukio asked, not looking up from his manga.

"Yeah, I was getting to that part!" Rin frowned back at his brother. "Anyway, I'm just trying to say I wouldn't be with Bon if it hadn't been for Akira. We both owe him, and I'm glad you're trying to accept the fact I'm with him."

Rin gave his brother one of his grins and shut off the water, putting the last clean cooking pan in the drying rack; before walking over and standing in front of his brother. Who looked up from his book and looked at his demon twin.

"I'm just trying to tell you that Shima might have it out for you, and he might not; but you can't just jump to the nearest conclusion and think it'll end badly." Rin said, pointing to his twin and poking his forehead. "Otherwise Akira might butt in, and make it worse."

"I'm not getting together with Shima." Yukio said, glaring at Rin and slapping his hand away. "I'm not gay like you are."

"Who said I was gay?" Rin yelled, frowning at his twin. "I could be bi for all you know!"

"Why are we having this conversation?" Yukio asked, sighing and closing his manga.

"because I'm trying to be nice and help you, before Akira butts in! He's got some relationship problem magnet or something! He'll only make it worse!"

"What could he do, that I wouldn't be prepared for?" Yukio demanded, still glaring at his twin.

"He could hurt Shima." Rin said, quietly.

The demon's younger brother stopped and looked at Rin, his eyes wide and looked away, before heading for the door; grabbing a clipboard and his exorcist jacket on the way.

"Shima can take care of himself," Yukio said, quickly. "and I don't like him like that. He's just another one of my students, Rin. By the way, I'm heading out for awhile. So don't burn down the dorms."

"I have way more control than that!" Rin yelled, growling in frustration; as his younger brother disappeared around the corner, and sighed. "You're making a big mistake, Yukio. You don't know how much he cares about you."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Earlier that day<strong>_

"So, tell us everything." Akira demanded, as their little group was sitting under the cherry blossom trees; which had become their new hang out spot.

Shima let out a nervous laugh and looked down at his feet, probably embarrassed with everyone looking at him, and let out a sigh. Just as Kito got a little needy for attention and ended picking up Akira and setting him in his lap, shocking everyone. The teen turned beat red and tried to get out of the teen's hold, cursing him out; as Kiru laughed at the two.

"Kito, you asshole! Put me down!" Akira growled, struggling in the strong teen's arms. "I told you not to touch me in public, shit head!"

"Akira, quit swearing." Kiru warned, as Rin was staring at the three of them in confusion.

"Then tell the dumbass to let go of me!" Akira growled, only to have Kito hold the teen tighter and force him into Kito's lap. "Kito, I'm warning you!

"You're making too much noise, Akira." Kito said, making the teen blush a deep crimson.

Akira looked at all of us and cussed us out, telling us to forget what just happened and demanded Shima to tell them what happened; as he continued to cuss out Kito.

"Uh, well." Shima nervously rubbed the back of his head. " After I left you guys I went to go find Yukio and found him with his fangirls, at his usual spot. You know, that bench just past the courtyard. Anyway, I just kind of stood there like an idiot and tried to get myself to walk over to him."

Shima kind of trailed off and Akira, who had stopped trying to get out of Kito's hold, looked over at the pink-haired teen and frowned.

"And?"

"Well, I couldn't get myself to walk over to him. I mean, he had those girls with him and I didn't want to bother him; but I couldn't stand it that they were there." Shima nervously played with his finger and looked down at his lap. "I just got mad all of a sudden and wanted to hit something, but I couldn't stop staring at him."

Shima shook his head in frustration and Bon, who was holding the demon close to him, buried his face into Rin's hair and played with his tail; that was safely hidden under his shirt. Making the demon blush and nearly jump, frowning up at the teen. Only for Shima to continue, and gain everyone's attention.

"Then he noticed I was there and called me over." Shima involuntarily shook and continued. "All those girls started glaring at me, but I walked over anyway. I mean, I couldn't just turn around and leave. So, I walked over and handed him the manga and said he could borrow it. Then he took the book and for a second he looked really happy, but-"

The smile that was on the teen's face for a moment disappeared in an instant and was replaced with a saddened look.

"Those stupid fangirls of his butted in and I got shoved out of the way. I couldn't even get to him, because they were blocking the way. I at least wanted to tell him I'd see him later and he could return it when he finished, but at that point I just kind of felt crushed I couldn't talk to him properly."

"So what'd you do?" Akira demanded.

"I started heading back to eat with you guys." Shima said, only to have Akira throw a green folder at him and hitting Shima in the head. "What was that for?"

"Why the hell would you just walk away?" Akira practically yelled, frowning at him. "If you're going after him, don't run away like his tail between his legs; moron! Push the bitches out of the way and talk to him."

"Quit swearing." Kiru said, frustrated, hitting Akira with his own folder.

"Well, he followed after me." Shima said, looking at us. "I was heading back and he just called out after me and I turned around and he was walking over."

"Really?" Rin looked at the teen in confusion. "We are talking about Yukio, right?"

"Yeah." Shima gave the teen a nod, and looked at the demon. "He was walking over, his fangirls following after him. Okumara-sensei just walked over and thanked me for letting him borrow the book and offered me to eat lunch with him."

"Yukio?"

"Yes."

"My brother, Yukio?"

"I already said yes!" Shima said, getting a bit frustrated. "He asked me to eat lunch with him. So I said I would've, but I forgot my lunch back at the table. Then he offered me his lunch."

"He did what?" Rin stared at Shima in shock.

"He offered me the lunch Ukobach and you made him." Shima repeated, and drew circles in the grass; to avoid everyone's eyes. "I didn't want to be rude, so I took it and ate lunch with him."

"Then what happened?" Akira asked, as Kito started messing around and the teen got pissed. "Kito, quit it! I warning you, asshole! Quit with the touching!"

"We talked about the manga I was lending him." Shima said, after Kiru had scolded the two teens and told Shima to continue. "We just talked about the characters and the relationships between them. Surprisingly we had the same opinions about it. The characters and the plot and story line, even though I've read more than him. Then lunch ended and we head to Cram school together and kept talking, but we talked about different topics."

"Like what?" Rin asked, mostly because he knew that's what Akira would have asked; if Kito wasn't trying to kiss Akira, which made Rin question what the hell they were doing. Only to keep it to himself and listen to Shima.

"School, Cram school." Shima rubbed the back of his head, as he was trying to remember. "I think we talked about your cooking, Rin. Uh, we did talk about a lot; actually. Even though it didn't take five minutes to get to class, but-"

"But what?" Akira asked, as he was pushing Kito's face away from him.

"We had a lot more in common then what I thought." Shima said, pink blush painted across his cheeks. "I didn't think we'd have so much in common."

"Like what?" Rin asked, wondering what the two had in common.

"We both like all the same manga, and we both read a lot; even though I'm not as smart him. He actually thinks my hair suits me and I think he's a really good shot with his gun."

"He shot his gun at you?" Rin stated at his friend in worry.

"No, he didn't!" Shima said quickly, waving his hands so they wouldn't get the wrong idea. "We kind of stopped by the weight room and he turned on the batting cage machine. He shot off a few rounds and he didn't miss a single one. I even got to try."

Shima laughed and gave us a grin, looking happy beyond belief.

"I could barely keep up, but I hit a few before I started getting pelted with them. Then he had to step in and finish the level for me. I've got a few bruises to prove it!" Shima lifted the shoulder of his shirt and showed us a few baseball size bruises, some kind of ointment of healing crème slathered over them. "My back is worse, than this."

"Did Yukio treat them?" Rin questioned, getting everyone too look at him in surprise.

"He did." Shima blushed and shoved his shirt sleeve down. "I surprised he did, too. That's why we were late, and why we got through so much. I kind of just started up a conversation and we sat there talking, while he patched me up. Why?"

"I haven't seen Yukio take care of anyone, except me." Rin said, making Shima blush a light red and look down at his hands.

"Maybe he likes you." Akira said, who had just smacked Kito for biting him.

"You think?" Shima asked in excitement, a smile stretching across his face. "Well, if he doesn't usually act like that then that means something."

"He could just be helping Shima, as just another one of his students though." Bon pointed out, making Shima drop his smile and a serious look to appear on his face.

"I don't care!" Shima said, looking at us seriously and looking at Rin. "I didn't think we'd actually have so much in common, and I didn't think I'd end up liking him this much; but-"

Shima's face turned deep red and he looked down at his lap.

"I think I actually have fallen in love with him," Shima confessed, playing with his fingers. "and I feel like I have to protect him no matter what. Even though he's a middle class exorcist. I just want to be there for him, always"

All of them looked at Shima in surprise and Rin stared at him in shock. This idea had been created so Shima would leave Rin for a little, but the pink-haired teen had actually fallen in love with his younger brother. Shima sounded so serious and with the blush painted on the teen's face and the serous look; it was hard not to believe him. The teen was really serious and looked like he'd defend his twin no matter what he had to protect him from, even if it meant he got hurt in the process.

"Are you serious about this, Shima?" Bon asked, looking at his best friend. "You aren't messing around, again?"

"I'm serious!" Shima said, looking at the demon's boyfriend.

"You aren't going to get him to date you and dump him when you get tired of him, or realize you don't actually like him?"

"I'm being serious, Bon?" Shima practically yelled, standing up out of nowhere. "I feel like I'm supposed to be with him. Like there's something pulling me toward him, pushing me into his life. I can't help but accept it. It seems natural."

"Just to piss him off, Shima." Bon warned."You might get shot."

"I know." Shima looked at all of them so seriously it almost scared the demon. "I'd take a bullet to the head, before I even think of abandoning him."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Present<strong>_

"Rin?"

The demon woke up with a start, only to see Shemi sitting beside him; the demon laying on the floor, with a blanket and pillow beside him.

"Sh-Shemi? What are you doing here?" Rin asked, checking real quick to see if his tail was hidden; before he turned to look back at his classmate.

"You wouldn't wake up, so Yuki carried you to the other room." Shemi said, hushing the demon. "He told me to just stay he-"

Got shots went off and the two of them quickly looked up at the ceiling of the room, the sound coming from above them; probably from one of the upper floors. The two of them quickly looked at each other and Rin bolted out of the room, before Shemi could stop him and headed for his room. The demon grabbed his sword out from under the sheets and bolted out of the room and to the stairs, the shots becoming more frequent and hurried. Rin let out a curse in frustration and started up the stairs, taking two at a time when he needed to. Then, all of a sudden, the gun shots stopped and Rin let out a growl; picking up the pace, so he could get to his brother quicker. The demon wondering what Yukio had got himself into. Just when a demonic cry rang out through the air and Rin reached the top floor, running to the stair to the roof; the gun shots going off again.

"What the hell have you gotten yourself into, Yukio?" Rin muttered, as he finally reached the stairs and ran up them; pushing the door open.

Only to see the hugest demon he had ever seen, going after his younger brother; his summoning teacher standing on the sidelines. The demon let out a growl and unsheathed his sword, realizing the situation and threw the sword at the demon. The blues flames engulfing only the area the sword had punctured and making the attack nearly useless.

"you were the enemy after all!" Rin yelled, lounging at the summoning teacher, only for the bastard to hold up a can of liquid and spray it in the demon's face.

Rin let out a cry in pain and landed on all fours, trying to get a hold of what had just happened; as skin hissed in protest, the flames haven gone out and the demon's skin feel a slight burn, as the bastard laughed at him.

"Holy water works, even though you wear a human skin. You can't hide your true nature." The teacher throwing the empty holy water can at him, it bouncing past the demon and halting a few feet behind him.

"Holy water? As if." Rin growled back, running toward the bastard.

The demon didn't even make it a few feet, before he got hit in the chest and the huge demon from before grabbed a hold of Rin. Only to have one of the demon's smaller arms grab a hold of Rin's head and pull at his scalp, ripping out some hair in the process, as the son of Satan let out a cry in pain. The huge demon trying to separate Rin's head from his neck.

A few moments later, the demon disappeared into thin air; making Rin fall onto the hard cement and growl in pain. Yukio about fifth teen feet from him, his foot on the summoning circle; some of the chalk smudged.

"You erased it?" The teacher growled, reaching his arm out at the demon's younger brother.

Rin let out a low growl and got up in time, to bring his sword up to the man's throat; before he could attack his twin, as Yukio got up.

"You'll damage your body if you try to summon another." Yukio said, looking at his fellow teacher sternly. "Do you want to die from blood loss?"

Silence rang out through the air and Rin glared at his teacher.

"Who are you?"

The man turned to Rin and gave him a small smirk, pissing off Rin in an instant; before he opened his mouth:

"I'm a survivor of the Blue Night." He said calmly, then turned and looked at the demon's younger brother.

"For a moment Satan possessed my body. I lost my eye," His teacher moved the eye patch up to show them burn marks where his left eye should have been, and then covered it back up. "and my family who tried to help me. Satan used my own hands to kill them. I will never forget Satan, nor any of his demons! And definitely not the son of Satan! I will kill you, even if it costs me my life!"

In one fast moment, the bastard pivoted his foot and summoned another demon arm; it going right into the demon's side. Rin held back a gasp of pain and glared at the teacher, as he looked Rin in the face and stared at him in shock; unable to believe the demon would survive such an attack at all.

"Are you satisfied now?" Rin demanded, holding back pants in pain.

The teacher drew back the demon and stared at him in shock, as Yukio gave him a look of worry; watching the two of them.

"If this still isn't enough for you, I'll fight you as many times you want. I'm used to this shit," Rin sheathed his sword and the little flames present disappeared, as he looked at the bastard not even two feet from him. "just please. Don't drag innocent people into this!"

The man gave him a look of shock and gripped his bleeding arm, almost glaring at the demon.

"As if you'd get away with this. There are others like me." The teacher walked toward Rin and stopped beside him, saying two words he had heard before; before walking off. "Be prepared."

The bastard left and Rin let out a sigh of relief, lifting up his shirt; as he heard a hissing sound, and looked to see the wound closing up. All due to his demonic powers, no doubt.

"It's closing already." Yukio muttered, looking at the wound as Rin lazily let go of his shirt and cover it back up.

"My wounds have always healed fast. I'm really a monster."

Yukio looked at the demon in sadness at the word and Rin let out a sigh, looking at his younger brother; before playfully punching him in the arm.

"Next time, try not to get into trouble; again." Rin joked. "I might not be there next time."

"Like I'd need your help." Yukio frowned.

"What does that mean?"

"Forget it. It's nothing."

"Shima would so kill you if he found out you almost got yourself killed." Rin muttered.

"What did you say?" Yukio asked, looking at Rin in wonder.

"Nothing!" Rin quickly said. "Nothing at all."

* * *

><p>Scarlett: *in room squealing like a crazed fangirl*<p>

Akira: *from room* shut up! *pauses* Kito, not biting!

Shima: *walking down hall with Rin and Bon* Doesn't she realize she has school tomorrow?

Rin: I doubt it.

Bon: *picks up rin and walks away with him* which means your mine. *looks back at Shima* destract his brother for me

Shima: Like i'd be able to do that!

_Rin and Bon do not belong to me._

_These characters belong to Kazue Kato._

**And to you guys, I've decided that inbetween some chapters, I'm going to be awnsering comments and any questions you have. I'll awsner anything about the story, plot, realtionships on characters, or you can just me about myself. You can even ask Bon and Rin. Anyway! Enjoy and review!**


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28~

"You sure you're alright to go on our date tonight?" Bon asked, as Rin and him were walking out of their classroom; Cram School having ended a few minutes ago.

"I'm fine! Quit worrying!" Rin pouted, looking away from him. "I told you earlier I heal quickly! I checked it this morning and it was closed and healing."

"What about now?"

"Like hell I know. I'm not taking my shirt off, now. I've got a tail, remember?"

"Right." Bon let out a sigh and the two of them turned the corner, noticing Shima walking with Rin's younger brother.

"Sh-" Bon covered the demon's mouth and pulled him back around the corner, only to have the demon bite his hand a few seconds later a few seconds later. "What the hell was that for?"

"I was trying to make sure you didn't interrupt them. You sounded happy for them earlier at lunch." Bon replied, frowning at the demon. "Besides, Shima's been a lot happier today."

"I wonder what Yukio is going to say when Shima asks him out." Rin said, looking around the corner to see the two walk into the weight room and the door close.

"Why do you say that?" Bon asked, looking down at the demon, as they started walking again.

"I was talking to Yukio last night, before that teacher tried to kill me, and he said he wasn't going to get together with Shima."

"What were you two talking about to be talking about that?" Bon asked, looking down at the demon in confusion. "You're brother doesn't seem like the guy to just give away answers like that."

"He didn't. I tricked him into answering them for me." Rin said, grinning.

"You really are a little demon." Bon joked, as he messed up Rin's hair.

The two of them walked past the weight room and they could hear gun shots going off, Shima's voice coming from the room. Both of them resisted the urge to eavesdrop and continued down the hall, the demon walking close to Bon.

"What do you think they're talking about?" Rin finally asked, looking behind him for a moment.

"Who knows. If I know Shima well enough, he's probably already ruined the moment and is talking about girls, or his manga."

"Is that really all he talks about?"

"Pretty much."

The demon next to him just shook his head and pulled out his key, and opening the door for the both of them. Only for Bon to take advantage of the moment and close the door, before anyone could follow, and pulled the demon toward him; kissing the teen in his arms with all the passion he had. The demon in his arms let out a soft groan in bliss and gripped at his shirt, begging for more. Begging for a lot more than the teen could give him, right now.

"You've been greedy lately." Bon teased, pulling away from the demon's lip and chuckling at the demon in his arms.

"I can't help it." The demon whined, laying his head on Bon's chest and looking up at him; his deep crystal blue eyes looking up at him. "When was the last time I had you hold me like this?"

"Maybe a day or two ago."

"It feels longer than that." Rin groaned, burying his face into Bon's chest.

Bon laughed at the demon in his arms and held him tightly in his arms, nuzzling his hair. Rin let out a hum in content and looked up at the teen, his blue eyes begging for another kiss. Which Bon quickly granted, gently kissing the demon and prying open the demon's mouth; as the demon softly moaned and let Bon take over the inside of his mouth, enjoying the moment for a few seconds. Before Akira came out of nowhere, walking through the trees, and notice the two.

"Get a room!" Akira called out to them, jokingly, ruining the moment instantly; Kiru and Kito no far behind.

"Go to hell!" Rin yelled, after he had pulled away from Bon, and glared at Akira. "Can I got five seconds without someone interrupting the good moments?"

"Just relax, Rin."Bon said, softly, messing up the demon's hair. "We've got tonight."

The demon looked up at him in excitement and nodded, his pissed mood lifted in seconds. Bon smiled down at his little demon and, completely ignoring Akira, gently kissed the demon and lead Rin away from the door; heading toward the dorms.

* * *

><p>"Yukio, I'll be back around ten!" Rin called, pulling his black sweater closer to him. "Text me if you really need me!"<p>

"You got the Kurikara?" Yukio called from the top of the stairs.

"No!" Rin whined. "Do I really have to take it with me? I don't want to take it with me on my date!"

"Rin, Father Fujimoto-"

"I know! I know!" Rin yelled, frustrated, as he walked back up the stairs and went to get his demon blade. "I should keep it with me, so no one can steal it. Otherwise I'm dead meat. I got it!"

The demon grabbed the sword off his bed and walked back down the stairs, before Yukio grabbed his arm.

"What?" Rin demanded, turning back to his brother.

"Just be careful, Nii-san." Yukio warned. "Demons are more active during the night hours."

"I know, four eyes." Rin growled, taking his arm back. "I've been trying to catch up, in class, since last week."

"Alright, you can go."

"Yeah, yeah." Rin waved his hand, waving off the comment, and walked out of the building; to see Bon walking toward him.

Rin grinned to himself and ran over to the teen, before he reached him and flung his arms around his boyfriend; the tail under his dark blue shirt moving in happiness. Bon chuckled at the demon and held his tightly in his arms, having not expected that kind of greeting from the demon.

"You ready for our date?" Bon asked, looking down at the demon in his arms.

"Yeah!"Rin grinned up at Bon and clung to his arm, as he noticed the sword he was carrying over his shoulder.

"Why are you bringing the Kurikara?"

"Yukio is making me!" The demon whined, pouting. "He doesn't want me to go unarmed or have someone steal it."

"Alright." Bon chuckled, as he moved the demon's bangs out of the way and kissed Rin's forehead, making his cheeks turn red in seconds. "Let's go, before you're brother changes his mind."

Rin happily nodded and wrapped his arms around Bon's left arm, smiling in joy, as the demon's boyfriend started leading him off campus and into town; Rin ignoring the looks they were getting from bystanders. Some of them staring in question, others giving them looks of disgust; which only made Rin glare at them and scare them off. Making Bon laugh in the process, till the teen dragged the demon into a nearby restaurant.

It was a simple little restaurant, nothing too flashy or shitty. Booths lining the walls to the right and by the door. A nice little bar ledge to grab a quick bite, near the entrance to the kitchen, making the whole environment more calm and family orientated. Making the demon feel a little more relaxed and release his boyfriend's arm from his grasp, and gently held his hand instead. Bon giving the demon a quick smile and lead them over to an empty booth a waitress showed them to, before she gave them both menus and walked over to another table; leaving them alone. Feeling the nervousness hick in, Rin sat across from Bon and set his sword; in its case, beside him and picked up the menu. Only to see Sukiyaki as the first thing on the list and the demon smiled in excitement, as Bon was looking over the menu and noticed the smile on the demon's face.

"See something you like?" Bon asked, as he looked over the menu again.

"The Sukiyaki." Rin said happily, as he smiled at his boyfriend; his tail swaying around under his shirt.

"Then let's get the family sized one and share that." Bon said, setting the menu down and tracing his finger over the elaborate design on the menu.

On instinct, Rin set his hand on top of Bon's and grinned at him; when he got his attention.

"That sounds great."

* * *

><p>Shima left the book store, scrolling through his cell phone contacts, and let out a soft sigh. The teen had texted Bon, before he had to meet up with Rin for their date, and wished his good luck. The pink-haired teen silently wishing he was on his first date, with Rin's younger brother; Yukio. Having fallen in love with the teen by pure luck and wanting to constantly be near his teacher. No matter what it took. He went as far as waiting at the teen's usual bench at lunch, so he'd get there before Yukio's fangirls; and earning the right to eat lunch with him. Which evidently pissed them off, but the teen could care less.<p>

He felt like he was special to the teen, compared to everyone else around Yukio, who he was blunt and closed to; compared to Shima. Who had learned more about his Exorcist teacher, than his stupid fangirls could in a year. Which only made the teen want to try harder. Wanted him to get Yukio to accept him as someone close to him, before he took a jump and ruined his chances completely; like he had done with practically every girl he had come encounter with. Although, his teacher wasn't just another girl he dated. Yes, Yukio was a guy; but he felt like more than that to him.

The pink-haired teen felt like he was meant to be with him. Like some force was pulling him toward the middle class exorcist, making him slide himself firmly into his teacher's life; just in the past twenty four hours alone. In the past twenty-four hours, Shima had spent more time with Yukio then he had since school had started; which gave the teen a bit of satisfaction. Glad that his teacher was kind and enjoyed his company, despite the stupid comments and lame excuses that came out of his mouth. Even if some were harsh, and other's lighthearted. Yukio seemed to push past his words and see the real meaning behind them, even if some of those meanings were perverted. Which made his teacher blush a cotton pink color Shima loved to see across the exorcist's cheeks.

"Run!"

Shima broke through his thoughts and turned around, just as a teenage girl ran past him, to see a demon running toward him; probably pursuing the teenage girl. The pink-haired teen pulled out the collapsible staff and quickly putting together, just in time to take a swing at the demon and send it flying backwards ten feet; the girl stopping to see if he had hit it. Taking action, the Page ran over to the girl and grabbed her hand; before dragging her faraway enough from the demon to get some distance between them, as it was getting back up.

"Go home!" Shima ordered, as he let go of her hand and pushed her away; just in time to block the demon's attack.

The girl gave him a frantic nod and ran off, as the demon let out a loud cry and Shima let his guard down; to cover his ears in pain. Only for more cries to resound through the area and the dog looking demon to growl at the pink-haired teen, before it attacked the defenseless Page.

* * *

><p>"This is awesome!" Rin said happily, as he sat across from Bon, stuffing meat into him mouth; the nabemono(1) still hot and sizzling.<p>

"At least let it cool down first." Bon said, before the demon yelped as he burnt his tongue and grabbed his glass of water. "You could slow down, Rin."

"But I haven't had Sukiyaki in forever!" Rin said, a happy grin on his face as he set the glass of water down. "Plus, I get to eat it with you."

The two of them blushed, after the demon's comment was said, and Rin grabbed a negi(2) out of the nabemono and plopped it in his mouth. Bon laughed at Rin's excited look and stated to dig in as well. The nabemono filled to the brim with sliced beef, negi, cabbage, shungiku(3), and mirin(4). The steaming coming off the nicely presented food in the nabemono. The green and white vegetables making the simmering meat look even more delicious, as it's red color slowly turned a light brown.

"So, do you think Shima actually stands a chance with Yukio?" Bon asked, as he grabbed a mushroom and ate it. "I mean, you saw how he acted about us being together."

"I don't know." Rin said, grabbing a few shungiku leaves and ate them. "I think Yukio might try to shot him, before that happens. I told you before he doesn't like Shima that way. He just thinks of Shima as another student. It'd take a miracle or two for Yukio to see it in a different light."

"I guess you're right."

"Uh…when is the test in science?" Rin asked, rubbing the back of his head. "Akira's gunna help me study and the bell rang before I got the date."

"It's next week on Wednesday."

"Wednesday? That's in the middle of the week." Rin let out a groan and tired not to hit his head against the table, as he grabbed some more meat out of the pan.

Silence stretched out and the two nervously looked at each other, wondering what they should talk about, when Rin spoke out of nowhere:

"Is Akira gay?"

"Is he what?" Bon stared at the demon, not expecting that to come up.

"Uh, well." Rin rubbed the back of his head. "Yesterday, when we were talking with Shima, Kito and Kiru seemed really close to him. Like, a little too close."

"Oh," Bon let out a sigh and pushed the assumption out of his head. "Yeah, his is."

"With which one?"

"I don't know." Bon shrugged his shoulders, and ate a few negi. "I think both of them."

"Both?" Rin stared at Bon in surprise. "How could he deal with both of them?"

"Maybe you should ask him that, but it couldn't be too bad for him. It's Akira, after all."

"True." Rin played with the vegetables in the nabemono and sighed, a troubled look on his face.

"What's wrong?" Bon asked, in concern, wondering why the demon's mood had changed so quickly.

"I don't think Yukio approves of this."

"What do you mean?" The teen asked, wondering where this had come from.

"Well, Yukio has seemed worried lately." Rin started to explain. "He's been keeping an eye on me lately, after you leave, and he hasn't gone on a mission in a few days. Plus, he's been having me carry the Kurikara around with me, even if I'm leaving the room to get something to eat. He's been tense lately."

"He's probably worried the Order will find out who you really are." Bon said, looking at the demon across from him. "He's afraid you'll be executed."

"Yeah, but I could care less about the Order-wait!" Rin frowned and looked at him. "How do you know all of this? I never told you, and when we made up you mentioned Father Fujimoto."

"I asked Yukio, like you told me to do."

"Oh." Rin played with a mushroom and his eyes turned sorrowful. "Can you promise me one thing, please?"

"What?"

"If I ever do get found out, about what I really am, you'll keep it a secret you knew, and pretend you never knew."

"Why?" Bon asked, looking at the demon in worry; as the tears welled up in Rin's eyes.

"Because I can't drag you into this. I won't. They'll execute me, and they could strip your title as a Page; so you can never become an exorcist. I-I-" Rin covered his face with his hands and tried to hold back his sobs, so no one in the restaurant would try to listen into their conversation. "I know how much you want to beat my real father, my biological one. I don't want to take that away from you."

The teen looked over at the demon in sadness, as he pulled one of Rin's hands from his face and held it tightly in his; the demon looking at him. His deep crystal blue eyes swimming with tears and worry, feeling the pain he'd end up feeling eventually. Wanting to cling to someone, something, and dispel all of his worries in an instant. Something Bon knew only he could do. He was the only one that could dissipate the flames the demon could create, and keep the demon from becoming what he truly was. Keeping the teen in front of him as humanly as he possibly could, before it was over for the two of them; and Rin was in the hands of the Order. Out of his reach, and inches away from the grasp of death. Bon wanted to keep him safe and worry free, for as long as he possibly could. Even if it cost him his career as an exorcist.

"Rin, I love you. Nothing will ever change that." Bon spoke, calmly and comfortingly. "Not your brother, or Shima, or even the Order. No matter what happens, I'll be right there to get your ass out of trouble. Even if the Order get's a hold of you. Nothing will stop me from getting you back. I promise."

The demon let out a soft sob and covered his mouth, fresh tears rolling down his face; as he gripped Bon's hand tightly, the demon fighting back the urge to break into sobs in the middle of the restaurant.

"I want you to hold me." Rin forced out, before he could sob out the words.

Bon gave the demon a small smile and nodded, signaling the waitress for their check; turning back to the demon.

"Rin."

The small teen looked up at him; wiping some tears away with the back of his hand.

"I never regret falling in love with you."

"Neither do I."

* * *

><p>Scarlett: There! Emotional, random, awkward, and adorable! Bon and Rin's first date complete!<p>

Akira: *sitting on couch, reading over rough draft* don't forget to tell them the translations for the Sukiyaki.

Scarlett: Oh! Right! *adds translations* everything that had a number has a footnote after the disclaimers. Sorry I went all Japanese food crazy on you guys. I had to make it sound real, so I researched Rin's favorite food.

Akira: You just couldn't find anything else for them to eat

Scarlett: Shut up! I'm not Japanese! I'm American!...well, I'm 1/4 Mexican.

Akira: No wonder you're so short.

Scarlett: *gets mad and throws pen at* Not funny!

Akira: but this is *walks away with pen* good luck writing your rough drafts!

Scarlett: Get back here with my pen! *runs after Akira*

_Rin and Bon do not belong to me._

_These characters belong to Kazue Kato._

**And to you guys, I've decided that inbetween some chapters, I'm going to be awnsering comments and any questions you have. I'll awsner anything about the story, plot, realtionships on characters, or you can just me about myself. You can even ask Bon and Rin. Anyway! Enjoy and review!**

Sukiyaki Translations

(1) Nabemono- a Japanese hot pot

(2) Negi- a type of scallion

(3) Shungiku- Garland dyrsanthemum leaves

(4) Mirin- A sort of rice wine similar to sake, but with a lower alcohol content


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29~

**"Shima!"**

The pink-haired teen let out a groan in pain and forced himself to open his eyes, as he could see Yukio running toward him. Just as the pack of demons came out of their hiding spot and caught his teacher by surprise, as he grabbed both of his guns and held them at the ready; looking at the him in worry. All Shima could do was smile at his teacher, as he laid against the cement. Having been beaten and practically torn apart by the demon dogs, and left out to be bait for any other exorcists that would come by. Which unfortunately had to be Yukio, the one person the pink-haired teen wished wouldn't have found him like this.

"I-I'm f-fine…S-sensei." The teen forced out, his voice refusing to work and leaving his throat sore and stinging.

"How badly are you hurt?" Yukio demanded, as the demon's were getting ready to attack the middle class exorcist.

"I c-couldn't be a-any w-worse."

The teen's teacher gave him a serious nod and the demons started attacking his teacher, a few of them standing guard in front of the Page. The demons obviously realizing that the exorcist was here to get him back, before the teen bleed out onto the sidewalk. Which only meant the pink-haired teen would have to lay against the cold cement for a little longer, his body unable to move. Thanks to the constant attacks he had received not long ago, from the demon dogs. The pack of them taking down the teen with such ease. He didn't even have the time to deflect any of them, before he had found himself on the ground and severally injured. Unable to move and unable to call for help, his body screaming in pain, his skin and clothes covered in dirt and blood.

In the next instant, his teacher reloaded one of his guns and shot down a few more demons, as the three dogs in front of the teen were getting ready to protect their prize; if they were the last to end up standing. As Yukio was completely focused on the task at hand, taking down the demons, so he could get to the injured teen. His teacher's attacks precise and quick, as the demon's were attacking in groups and trying to catch Yukio off guard. Which wasn't working in the slightest. The demon's attacks were being easily taken apart and destroyed, as the huge pack turned into a small group of twenty. Three of which were surrounded around the page, as Yukio reloaded and looked over at him.

"Shima, how are you doing?"

"N-not so good." The teen said weakly, as one of the demon dogs growled at the pink-haired teen.

"Hang on for a little while longer."

"I-I'm not g-going anywhere,…S-sensei." The teen joked, as the demon forcibly stepped onto the teen injured side; causing the teen to cry out in pain.

"Shima?"

His teacher called out to him and started his onslaught of attacks, as the Page let out a groan of pain and tried to stay conscious. His vision blurred and fading, as two of the three demons left his side and attacked his teacher. Who took them out without a second thought, leaving the demon dog hovering over the injured teen. A low growl escaping it's throat, as it leaned over him and glared at the middle class exorcist. The demon's actions making it difficult to shot it, with the close proximity to the Page's face and chest. Making it easy for his teacher to end up killing him, if he missed.

"Shima-"

"D-do it."

"But-"

"Y-you w-won't miss." The teen said, as his grip on reality was loosening. "I t-trust you, S-sensei."

The moment the teen had finished talking, the gun shot went off and resounded through the area. The sickening sound echoing in the teen's ears, as the demon on top of him turned to dust and the weight on his stomach disappeared. Relieving the teen of a ton of pain, as his teacher ran over to him and lifted him into his arms; to look over the teen's wounds. As the pain shot to his chest and the teen let out a gasp of pain, his teacher looking down at him in worry.

"Let's get you back to campus." Yukio said, quickly, as he went to get up.

"S-sensei…" Shima grabbed onto the teen's jacket and gripped it tightly, as his body retorted back with pain at the sudden movement.

"Just relax, Shima." The teen gently said, as he held the teen close to him. "I'll have you fixed up the moment we get back."

"S-sensei…I-I…" The teen bit back the pain and forced the words out, feeling like this was the first and last chance he could ever speak these words to his teacher; as he lost consciousness.

"I love you."

* * *

><p>Yukio stared down at the pink-haired teen, as he went limp in his arms and tried to get a hold of himself; the words echoing in his head. Shima loved him? He couldn't. He was just his student. Was he? There was no way Shima liked him that way. They were just close friends and they ate lunch together a few times. There was no way Shima had any special connection with him.<p>

The middle class exorcist shook his head to clear the thought away and stood up, with the teen in his arms. If anything, he needed to get Shima patched up as fast as he could. He was in poor shape and had lost a lot of blood, the wounds possibly infected. Right now he need to get back to the dorms and fast, before the teen's condition got any worse.

"Just hold on, Shima." Yukio said, quietly, before he headed back for the dorms; holding the teen tightly against him.

It didn't even take long to get back to the abandoned dorm building, considering the street they had been on was five minutes away from the campus; if you walked, and kick open the front door. Quickly, the exorcist walked to one of the closest rooms and walked in; setting the injured Page on the bed. Before he went upstairs and grabbed his medical kit and went back down to the teen. Finding the teen hadn't moved an inch and had a look of pain on his face, his skin pale. Working quickly, Yukio cleaned and disinfected all of Shima's wounds, before wrapping them carefully and checking to make sure the teen still had a constant pulse; before he let out a sigh of relief and looked down at the pink-haired teen. The page now sleeping soundly and no longer in danger, just the way he wanted to keep it.

The middle class exorcist stood up, from sitting on the edge of the bed, and grabbed the medical kit. Before he stole one last look at Shima and left the room, putting the medical kit back where it belonged and hanging his exorcist jacket up; placing his guns back in his closet. As he pulled out his cell phone and deleted the text he had gotten from an Aria, that had been on duty, about Shima's whereabouts and situation; before stuffing it back in his pocket and looking at the clock. It was almost eight o'clock and Rin wasn't going to come back till ten. Which not only gave the exorcist nothing to do, but make him worry about his older brother. The last thing he needed was the demon to be attacked during his date with Bon, but that had been the reason he made Rin take the Kurikara with him. Yes, Yukio was able to protect the sword on his own; but he didn't want his brother to be defenseless if he got attacked. At the current moment, one injured Page was enough. Yukio didn't need two of them, and a pissed off Bon. There was only so much he could take, before he lost it.

"S-sensei?"

The exhausted voice reached his ears and the middle class exorcist whipped around to see Shima leaning against the door frame, his chest covered in the bandages Yukio had put on him about fifteen minutes ago; panting in pain. As he looked at him, with his chocolate brown eyes; filled in worry for him, instead of for his own well being.

"Shima, what are you doing up here?" Yukio demanded, walking over to the teen; before the teen's beaten legs gave out on him. "How the hell did you get up the stairs?"

"I kind of stumbled up them." Shima said, laughing softly, as Yukio helped him over to one of the beds. "I wanted to make sure you didn't get hurt because of my stupid mistake, for trying to take on those demons."

"Why were you fighting them, anyway?" Yukio asked, as he finally got Shima to sit. "You're not experienced enough to be fighting those kind of demons."

"One of them was attacking this girl." Shima said, and then waved his hands as Yukio gave him a frown. "I'm not joking this time! I heard someone yell run and I turned and I saw the demon, before I saw her. It was running after her, so I thought I'd be able to fight it off; but I didn't think it'd call on all those demons."

"They usually travel in packs, anyway. They just hunt out on their own and call the pack when they find prey."

"Which was me." Shima said, looking at him lap. "Sensei, I'm really sorry. If I would've known I would've called you or something."

"At least I got to you in time. You're pretty beat up."

"No kidding." Shima laughed, then held onto his side; gasping in pain. "Alright, no more jokes for me."

Yukio chuckled at the teen and walked into the bathroom, grabbing the pain medication, before he walked back out into the room and threw them at the Page.

"Take three of those and I'll get you something to eat." Yukio ordered, as Shima caught the bottle and he headed for the door.

"What about you?" Shima asked, as Yukio looked back at him. "Have you eaten yet?"

"No, not yet."

"Then let's just eat together." Shima said, as he smiled at him and slowly stood up. "I'd feel bad if I ate and you didn't."

The middle class exorcist let out a sigh in defeat and walked over to the teen, before he had Shima lean against him and head out of the room; to the stairs. Which made Yukio look at Shima in worry and bite his lower lip. There was no way for Shima to get back down the stairs, not in his condition. It was a miracle he made it up them, but getting back down wouldn't be fun either.

"What's wrong, Sensei?" Shima asked, softly and weakly, as he looked at him.

"Nothing. How about I just go get us some food and we eat in the bedroom?" Yukio suggested, looking at the injured teen. "I don't think you can get down the stairs."

"I won't know, till I try." Shima said, smiling at him. "It won't kill me to get down a whole flight of stairs."

"There are two."

"I forgot about that," Shima softly laughed and looked at him. "but the longer we stand here the hungrier we'll get."

"Fine, just don't push yourself."

"I wouldn't think about it, not with me like this."

Yukio gave the teen a slight nod and went ahead of the Page, so Shima could slowly follow behind and use him as support; as they made their way down the first flight of stairs and reached the landing. The pink-haired teen panting by the time they reached the bottom set of stairs, and convinced Yukio to keep gong; which ended in total disaster. They only made it halfway down the stairs, before the teen's legs gave out and Yukio caught him; before he could fall down the stairs or injure himself any further.

"You alright?" Yukio asked the teen, a little worried about the teen's well being.

"C-couldn't be a-any w-worse." Shima panted in pain, as he clung to the exorcists shirt. "I didn't think going down stairs would be so hard to do."

"Your legs are torn up." Yukio pointed out, as he picked up the pink-haired teen and carried him in his arms. "It'll take a few days to be able to use them fully."

"S-sensei, I can walk." Shima said quickly, as Yukio carried him down the rest of the stairs and into the dorm's dining area. "S-sensei-"

"You can call me Yukio." The middle class exorcist said, getting annoyed that the teen wouldn't even call him by his name; while they were outside of the classroom.

"B-but, I don't want to ." Shima said, quietly; making Yukio look at him in confusion. "I like calling you sensei. No one else calls you that."

Yukio felt his face turn red and tried to get a hold of himself, as he set Shima in a seat at one of the tables; the little kitchen demon noticing them and smiling at them.

"Could you make something for us, Ukobach?" Yukio asked, politely.

The demon gave him a quick nod and started with the preparations, as Yukio forced himself to sit across from the Page. The whole moment turning awkward in seconds. When the page wrapped his arms around himself and looked down at the table, an obvious chill running through him.

"You want me to go get you a shirt?" The middle class exorcist offered, looking at the teen in concern. "I'd give you yours back, but it's torn up and there's blood on it."

"I'll be fine." Shima said, giving him a small smile; the obvious look in the teen's eyes, again.

The page wasn't worrying about himself at all. He was worried about Yukio, and it was getting very obvious; by now. Which was getting on the exorcist's nerves. Would it kill the teen to quit giving him that look?

_"I love you."_

Yukio shook his head and rubbed his forehead, sighing mentally. Even if Shima did love him, it wouldn't work out at all. Not with Yukio being a middle class exorcist. He'd be back on missions any day now, which meant he wouldn't be able to spend any time with the teen; or even see him. Plus, he couldn't have Shima distracting him. Yukio would end up getting sloppy and end up almost getting himself killed, or getting someone else killed. Which he couldn't afford at all. Shima was a really nice kid, but he couldn't let that happen. It'd probably end badly, anyway.

_"I'm just trying to tell you that Shima might have it out for you, and he might not; but you can't just jump to the nearest conclusion and think it'll end badly."_

Rin's words echoed in his head and Yukio looked up to see the pink-haired teen slouching in his chair, his knees up to his chest and staring down at the table top; a soft pink hue dusted across his cheeks. Shima noticed the exorcist's gaze and looked up at Yukio and gave him a small smile, as he could see that worried look in his eyes; again. Only for the teen to nervously look back down at the table and trace his fingers across the grain of the table top, his cheeks turning a soft red color; as he could feel Yukio's eyes on him.

"Did I do something wrong?" Shima asked, quietly, not looking up from the table top.

"Yeah, you did."

"What did I do?" Shima asked.

Just as the middle class exorcist stood up, the legs of the chair scratching against the floor, and grabbed the Page's face; and tilted it up, only to give the pink-haired teen a firm and soft kiss.

"You didn't call me Sensei."

* * *

><p>Scarlett: *glaring at computer screen*<p>

Akira: *walks by* what's with you?

Scarlett: I'm trying to write a smexy sex scene in third person, cause the fans want one.

Akira: How that going?

Scarlett: not so well

Akira: where are they? *walks over and stand behind*

Scarlett: under the stars *backspaces out some of it*

Akira: *frowns* really?

Scarlett: *gets mad and smacks Akira* I'm trying to make it romantic! The first sex scene they had was in your stupid storage garage

Akira: And they liked it

Scarlett: I like this one

Akira: Whatever you say *walks away*

Scarlett: *yells after* Hey! Get back here and help me with this!

_Rin and Bon do not belong to me._

_These characters belong to Kazue Kato._

**And to you guys, I've decided that inbetween some chapters, I'm going to be awnsering comments and any questions you have. I'll awsner anything about the story, plot, realtionships on characters, or you can just me about myself. You can even ask Bon and Rin. Anyway! Enjoy and review!**


	30. Chapter 30

**SEX SCENE! PLEASE BE WARNED. THIS IS MORE HARD CORE AND INTENSER THAN CHAPTER 16. YOU ARE WARNED. DO NOT BASH ME WITH HARSH COMMENTS. THANK YOU AND ENJOY!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 30~<p>

"Bon, where are we going?" The demon asked, as he was being dragged along by Bon.

The two of them were back on campus, walking around on a part of the grounds the demon hadn't been before.

"You'll see." Bon said, giving the demon an assuring glance, "We're almost there."

The demon let out a defeated sigh and followed behind his boyfriend, as they reached a stretch of open grass. Rin gave Bon a funny look, as the teen dragged him a bit further, and wondered what they were doing here. The next moment, Bon sat down in the grass and pulled the demon down with him, the two of them ending on top of each other. Bon laying on top of the grass and the demon laying on top of him, Rin's face as red as a rose.

"Look up." Bon said softly, brushing the demon's cheek.

Rin gave the teen a weird look and tilted his head up to the sky, to see billions of stars stretched across the palette of black above him. The demon looked up in amazement and the teen underneath him and smiled up at Rin. Making him blush even more, as Bon caressed the demon's cheek.

"You look beautiful, Rin." The teen softly said, as he gently kissed the demon.

Rin instantly got lost in the moment and kissed the teen back, finding himself on the grass moments later. His boyfriend above him and the look of lust in his eyes, that the demon had missed so much. The demon wrapping his arms around the teen's neck and pulling him closer, silently telling the teen to do whatever he wanted. Telling him that the demon belong to him and no one else. That Rin was his for the talking, as Bon parted the demon's lips with his tongue.

The demon let out a soft groan in pleasure and gripped the back of Bon's shirt, as the teen gently slid the shoulder of Rin's sweater down. The back material sliding right down the teen's arms, as Bon sat up and brought the demon up with him; Rin's legs parted and straddling his boyfriend's hips. AS Bon slid his fingers across the soft black cotton material still hugging the demon's figure loosely, the dark blue cotton shirt clinging to the demon's skin; showing off the muscles he had gained since he became a demon. Which Bon took no time in taking off the demon and sliding his fingers against the smooth exposed skin. Rin letting out a soft breath of pleasure, a shudder running up his spine, as Bon gently kissed the demon's neck.

"Bon, stop messing around." The demon begged, feeling the lust consuming him. "I want you."

"You've been so greedy lately. It's sexy. Bon said softly, licking up the demon's neck and playing with Rin's ear. "It makes me want to eat you right up."

"Bon." The demon let out a whine like moan, as Bon slid his hands down Rin's back and gripped the demon's tail; playing with the demonic appendage. "Quit playing around and take me."

"You look so cute like, though." Bon teased, as he played with the base of Rin's tail. "I love you sexy little moans."

The next moment, Rin felt like something had taken over him. Almost like a second side of him had taken over his body, or at least his voice. His demonic instincts heightening and begging, craving, for what the demon was inches away from getting; practically scaring the demon in a way. As he didn't feel like himself, for those few moments, only to blush at the words coming out of his mouth:

"You'll get to hear a ton of my sexy little moan, when you're buried deep inside me." The demon spoke in a seductive whisper, as he slid his index finger across the teen's chest. "Isn't that what you want?"

The demon tilted his head to the side and gave his boyfriend a small pout, instantly winning the teen over, as Bon gave him a smirks and passionately kissed the demon. Rin's belt being pulled off in an instant and tossed to the side, as the demon tangled his fingers into the teen's hair and gave Bon permission to attack the inside of his mouth. The demon's jeans being unzipped and slid down his hip, as Bon managed to get them off Rin's legs and thrown into the pile. The small teen automatically shivering, as the cold air touched his hot skim; and the demon was left in nothing but his boxers, the two of them separating their lips from one another. The other still fully clothed.

As the demon managed to get his boyfriend's shirt off, only to be pushed into the grass and moaned out, as the teen above him was teasing him through the cloth. The small teen wriggling underneath his boyfriend in pleasure, as Bon managed to get his jeans off with one hand and smiled at the demon. Rin's eyes half closed in bliss, just from the teen massaging the weeping erection through his boxers. The teen above him slipping a finger under the waistband and tugging the cloth down his hips, his hard cock breaking free of the material; gasping as the cold air touched his member. His boyfriend wasting no time to get a grasp on the demon's length and message the aching flesh, the demon losing it instantly.

"Bon!" Rin cried out and moans, the demon panting in pleasure.

"You should be a little softer, Rin." Bon chuckled, teasing the demon. "Your brother might hear us."

"He can fuck off." Rin gasped, as he released all over the teen's hand. "He needs it."

Bon laughed at the demon's comment and kissed the small tee, gently playing with the ring of muscles at the demon's entrance.

"Well, that might be awhile." Bon joked, as he slid a finger into the tight passage; causing the demon to moan out. "Shima may be Shima, but he can't work that fast. Not with your brother as his target."

Then he better work-ah! F-faster." The demon forced out, as Bon slid another finger into him and hit his bundle of nerves; hitting the demon's pleasure button. "Yukio is gunna k-kill us, when he finds out w-we're doing this."

"We could stop, since you don't want to get in trouble." Bon teased, making a move to pull his fingers out of the demon.

"No! I need this." Rin whined, giving his boyfriend a look of want. "I need you."

Bon gave into the demon and squeezed a third digit into the small teen below him, Rin letting a soft gasp of discomfort. His boyfriend looking down at his in worry, as he cautiously spread the demon. The small teen wincing at any fast or sharp movement that was made.

"You alright?" Bon asked, looking down at the demon in worry.

"I'm fine." Rin forced out, moaning when Bon hit his pleasure button.

The demon's boyfriend gave him a slight nod and pulled his fingers out of the small teen, getting a groan of protest, as Bon as pulled his boxers down his waist. Rin's face turning a rose red, as he felt his erection spring back to life, wondering how in the world that had fit inside him last time; and how on the heel it would this time. As Bon pulled the demon up with him and sat the demon in his lap, Rin automatically gripping into the teen's shoulders and squeezing them; the teen wincing slightly.

"Just relax, Rin." Bon said softly, gently burying his face into the demon's neck. "It'll hurt more, if you're tense."

"It'll hurt anyway." The demon nearly squeaked, as Bon started licking and sucking at his neck.

"It won't, trust me." Bon whispered, kissing the demon's neck gently.

Rin gave the teen a nervous nod and loosened his hold on his boyfriend's shoulders, only to wrap his arms around the teen's neck and Bon to affectionately nuzzle Rin's hair. As the demon relaxed in Bon's arms and the teen took advantage of the chance, lowering Rin onto the teen's throbbing erection; the demon instantly digging his nails into the teen's back, as he fought back to urge to scream. The pain running up his spine and to the base of his skull, as it reached his brain and Rin buried his face into Bon's neck; his whole body shaking. Bon trying to calm the demon in his arms, as he could feel the small trails of blood running down his back; from the demon's nails clinging and imbedding themselves into his skin. As the teen could see the tears in the smaller teen's eyes, the demon fighting the urge to let them roll down his cheeks.

"Rin, you need to relax." Bon said softly, gently stroking the demon's hair. :You're making it hurt a lot more than it should."

"Well, you're not helping by just shoving your way in." Rin growled, as the pain rolled up his spine; again.

"We've already done this once-"

"That was over two weeks ago." Rin hissed, as he gripped onto Bon's back tighter; making the teen growl in pain. "So don't you even think about telling me you thought it'd be fine."

"Then let's try Plan B."

"Wait! What's plan-Ah!"

Before the demon had even finished his sentence, Bon had leaned in and bit Rin's neck as hard as he could; the demon gasping out in pain and the memory of the other pain wiped completely clean. AS the demon was focused on the pain in his neck, as Bon coaxed the demon to lift his hips; only for the demon's boyfriend to force Rin's hips back down, as the pleasure and pain from the first thrust made the demon moan out. Bon unlatching his teeth from Rin's neck and lick away the blood, as the demon moved his hips and moaned; the older teen's cock thrusting into the demon. Having craving even more, his body begging for the pain and pleasure; that came with each movement of the demon's hips. The teen holding his hip and keeping the demon's balanced, and sucking on Rin's neck; visibly marking the demon as his own.

As the demon's pace became more quick and urgent, his body begging for more, his climax just a few inches from his grasp. The teen's erection violently abusing the demon's prostate as Rin put more force into each movement he made with his hips, as his moans seemed to echo through the air itself. As the demon forced his hips down once more and the two of them reached their climax, the teen holding him tightly.; as he burst inside the demon, and Rin released against their stomachs. The energy drained from the smaller teen in an instant, as his grip on the teen's back loosened completely and the demon practically collapsed against the teen. Rin's breathing heavy and quick, as he tried to catch his breath, Bon panting as he held the smaller teen against him, his lips having left the demon's neck moments ago.

"Now, how do you feel?" Bon asked softly, as he nuzzled the demon's damp hair.

"Exhausted," Rin breathed out, tangling his fingers into his boyfriend's hair. "but that was amazing."

"When you relaxed."

"I didn't relax! You bit me!" Rin growled. and then gave up; realizing he didn't have the energy to fight with the teen.

"Either way, you enjoyed it." Bon said softly, kissing the demon's forehead. "Let's get you back before ten, or Yukio will kill me."

* * *

><p>When Yukio had pulled away from the pink-haired teen, Shima felt like someone had set the room on fire; the teen's cheeks a deep red. As he watched his teacher nervously sit back down and look away, probably afraid to look at him, as Shima tightened his hold on his legs and looked down t=at the table. The teen afraid to ask to the question that was on his mind, now.<p>

_Do you love me?_

A million other questions following quickly after the first:_ Was that just a pity kiss? Was that real? Do you actually care about me? Am I just your friend? Am I more than that? Do I even mean anything to you? _

Nervously, the pink-haired teen moved his hand to trace his fingers against the grain of the table. As the little kitchen demon let out a squeak to get the middle class exorcist's attention, two plates sitting on the window's counter. The Page's teacher snapping to attention and getting up to retrieve the plates, as Shima followed the exorcist with his eyes. Only to look down at the table moments later, as Yukio set a plate in front of him and took his seat across from him. The whole room turning silent, as Shima looked down at the nicely cooked rice and beef; his teacher saying absolutely nothing.

"Shima, you ok?" Yukio finally asked, looking at him in concern.

"I just a little dizzy, and I'm not that hungry." Shima lied, afraid to ask what was on his mind.

"You sure?"

Shima gave his teacher a small nod and looked down at the table, as the teen across him got up and walked around the table. Only to lean next to the teen and place a hand on his forehead, as he gently slid his fingers down the teen's cheek.

"I think you might be sick." Yukio said, as he pulled his hand away. "You've got a fever."

"I'm not sick." Shima muttered, so softly not even Yukio could hear him, before he turned to look at his teacher; blurting out the question in his head. "Sensei, do you love me?"

The middle class exorcist just stared at him, and turned his gaze to the floor; immediately making the Page turn away and bury his face into his knees, not wanting to see the look on his teacher's face. Guilt, uncertainty, denial, and disgust. Just to look on the exorcist's face made the teen want to dissapear and not come back. He just wanted to turn into thin air and leave the building. The teen felt like he was going to puke, just over the fact his teacher had looked at him that way. Yukio was probab;y thinking the Page was sick and disgusting for liking the exorcist, and probably didn't want anything to do with him anymore.

"Forget I asked." The pink-haired teen said, his face still buried into his knees. "You don't have to tell me."

Without another word between the two, the Page got out of the chair and limped out of the room; leaving the exorcist kneeling next to the chair, as Shima walked into the closest room and closed the door. The teen sitting on the floor second later, his legs haven gave up on him, and bit back the tears that were visible in his eyes.

"If you hated me, you could've just told me."

* * *

><p>Akira: *reading rough draft* could you make the ending anymore depressing? *throws notebook onto the coffee table and looks at Scarlett*<p>

Scarlett: *sighs, laying on the couch with cell phone in hand* I'm building a relationship.

Akira: *frowns* no you're not. You're destroying one

Scarlett: *groans and sits up* you have to destroy a relationship, before you can create a better and stronger one

Akira: *stares at in surprise* where'd you hear that from?

Scarlett: I made it up *lays back down* all my relationships with my friends were destroyed, before they became stronger. It's just an easier concept for me to hold onto and relate to.

Akira: says the girl who is dating her best friend

Scarlett: *glares at* don't start with me mister. You've got two lovers. Could it kill you to pick one?

Akira: They balance each other out and get rid of my stress

Scarlett: So does my leelan, but you don't see me dating two people

Akira: *gets pissed and throws notebook at* just get started with the next chapter! *storms out*

Scarlett: Fine, grumpy!

_Rin and Bon do not belong to me._

_These characters belong to Kazue Kato._

**And to you guys, I've decided that inbetween some chapters, I'm going to be answering comments and any questions you have. I'll answer anything about the story, plot, realtionships on characters, or you can just me about myself. You can even ask Bon and Rin. Anyway! Enjoy and review!**


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31~

Yukio couldn't get himself to stop the Page, as the pink-haired teen got up and left the room, the middle class exorcist feeling horrible in an instant. Watching Shima limp out of the room, with a shattered look on his face. The teacher letting out a curse, as he messed his hair. Why was this so hard? Why couldn't he just accept this?

_"I'm not gay like you are."_

The words he spoke to his younger brother echoed in his head and the exorcist let out a defeated sigh. That had to be it. Otherwise he wouldn't have reacted like that, and he wouldn't have hurt Shima like that. The pink-haired teen had done nothing to him and Yukio had hurt the Page's feeling. Shima cared about him, even loved, and the exorcist had just destroyed it. God, was he stupid.

"Yukio, we're back!" The demon's voice echoing through the first floor.

"He might be asleep, Rin." Bon said to the demon.

"He's not asleep! He doesn't go to sleep, till I am."

"I can see why."

"Not funny!" The demon practically yelled.

Yukio let out a sigh and got up, walking out of the dining area and into the hallway; to see Bon carrying a pouting Rin, an obvious blush across his face.

"You two have a good first date?" Yukio forced himself to ask, not wanting to make it obvious he had had a terrible right so far.

"Couldn't have been any better." Bon replied, giving him a slight smile.

"It was great!"Rin practically yelled in excitement. "Bon took me to a restaurant and we ate Sukiyaki! Then Bon took me to this really cool place, where you could see all the stars! It was awesome!"

"Sounds like it was great." Yukio chuckled.

"It was! You should've seen how many stars there were!"

"I'll take your word for it." Yukio replied, giving the two a weird look.

"Rin twisted his ankle, again." Bon said, before the exorcist could ask. "I didn't want him walking on it and making worse."

Yukio gave them a nod and watched as Bon carried an excited and happy Rin up the stairs, the demon blushing a soft rose red; making the exorcist smile. If anything, he was happy for his older brother. He was glad Rin had found someone he could depend on and could share his secret with, and was glad Bon cared for the demon and treated him with live and respect Rin deserved; and could calm the demon's inner flames, leaving Rin in a purring and content heap in the teen's arms. Yukio was happy for him, but couldn't see himself like that with Shima. The pink-haired teen was constantly begging for attention and never paying attention in class. Constantly joking about everything and talking about the hot girls at their school, always throwing out perverted jokes and messing around. The Page almost reminded him of Rin, despite he wasn't a demon, and that set him on edge.

Even though the exorcist tried to be nice, sometimes it was near to impossible to do. Shima was constantly next to him and ranting on about random crap, giving him one of his famous grin and slouching a bit; as he walked. Always wanting to know what Yukio's opinion was on everything he said and bugging him at the wrong time, but Shima always had a light air to him. Always happy around him and smiling. Listening to every word he said and always giving him a nice reply. Never had he seen the teen beat down or upset, angry or violet to anyone. Shima had just acted like a loyal friend and walked beside him, never complaining once.

"S-sensei?"

Yukio turned around to see the said pink-haired teen leaning against the door frame, to one of the dorm rooms, his legs shaking violently a panicked look on his face. Almost like he had seen a ghost or a walking corpse, his face a bit pale and tears in his eyes.

"Shima, what's wrong?" Yukio asked, rushing over to the teen; before his legs could give out. "Are you alright?"

The pink-haired teen shook his head in response and clung to the exorcist's shirt, his whole body shaking. As Yukio wrapped his arms around the scared teen and tried to calm him.

"Tell me what's wrong, Shima." Yukio said gently, not wanting to frighten the teen any further.

"Promise me you won't laugh." Shima said, his face now buried into Yukio's shirt.

"I promise."

"I saw a spider."

Yukio held back a snicker and looked down at the frightened teen in his arms, as he tried not to laugh. Shima was just priceless. The teen had gotten all worked up over a spider, and had seemed to have forgotten about what had happened between the two earlier. The pink-haired teen shaking in his arms and clinging to his shirt like he was five and was afraid of the dark. His brown eyes now a soft honey color and staring up at him in fear, begging him to protect him. Almost like Yukio was the only one that could protect him and on one else could. Making the exorcist's heart soften, as a tear rolled down the Page's face and Yukio wiped it away; giving the teen a calm and soft gaze.

"Do you want me to get rid of it?' Yukio asked, gently running the back of his hand down the teen's cheek. "For you?"

Shima gave him a frantic nod and gasped as his legs gave out, Yukio wrapping his arm tighter around the Page's waist and preventing him from hitting the floor; as Shima winced at the contact of Yukio's arm on his injured side.

"You alright?"

"Not really."

"Let's get you to a different room and I'll take care of that spider."

* * *

><p>Shima didn't complain, as his teacher lifted him into his arms and carried him always down the hall; before opening a door and walking inside. the exorcist setting him down on the bed and gently tousling his hair, before he stood up and gave him a soft smile.<p>

"I'll go take care of theta spider. I'll be back in a minute."

Shima gave him a slight nod and watched his teacher leave, trying to get his body to stop shaking and his heart beat to slow. He was terrified of bugs and couldn't stand them. He'd get one look at one and flip out, before he could register anything else. It was pathetic in a way, but he couldn't fight it.

"Shima? What the hell are you doing here?"

The teen jumped in alarm and winced at the pain that followed, as he turned to see Bon standing in the doorway; looking at him in utter confusion. until he noticed the blood stained bandages on his cheat and looked at his friend in worry.

"What in the hell happened to you?" Bon demanded, walking over to him and looking over the damage.

"I ran into a pack of demon dogs, that were chasing a girl." The teen replied, quietly, looking at his lap. "I'd be dead if Sensei hadn't found me."

"Are you insane!" Bon yelled, growling at him. "You don't even know their fatal verse! Why would you even try to confront them?"

"They were attacking a teenage girl, Bon!" Shima spoke up. "I had to do something to protect her! She was defenseless!"

"So you threw yourself into the line of fire? What good did that do you?" Bon demanded, pointing to the bandages wrapped around his chest. "You should've called Yukio the moment you saw them. Not try to fight them off."

"It was going to attack her! I didn't have the time to call Sensei!"

Bon let out an agitated sigh and rubbed his hand over his face, before looking at the teen.

"Are you alright?" Bon asked, calmly, looking down at him.

"Yeah. I'm a lot better, thanks to Sensei." Shima said, giving his best friend a smile. "I wouldn't be here if it wasn't for him."

"Well, let's see if I can take you back to our dorm. I don't think you'd want to stay here." Bon said, as he headed for the door. "The atmosphere between the two of you is really thick."

"I wanna stay here!" Shima blurted out.

"You sure?" Bon asked, looking back at his fried. "Do you want to risk it?"

"I got to try, Bon." Shima said, softly, as he looked down at his lap. "My first attempt didn't go too well, but I can't give up, just because he gave me a disgusted look. I really, really, love him! I won't let him go, I can't!"

"Alright." Bon sighed, rubbing the back of his head. "I'll come check up on you tomorrow."

Shima gave his best friend a nod and watched him leave, as the pink-haired teen laid back and let out a curse, as he realized his legs wouldn't move; and Yukio came back in, carrying his medical kit.

"I took care of that spider." Yukio said, sitting on the edge of the bed and stroking the teen's hair. "He won't bother you, now."

"Thank you, Sensei." Shima said, as he sat up and hugged the exorcist; burying his face into the teen's shirt. Only to wince as the pain retorted against his movements.

"Let's change these, before you go to bed." Yukio said, as he untied the bandages and started to unravel them; letting the Page to continue to hug him. "I don't want to risk infection, plus it will help it heal faster."

"Sensei, I'm sorry for asking you that question earlier." Shima forced out, ignoring the exorcist's comment. "I should've have asked you. I should've know it was a pity kiss."

"What in the hell are you talking about?" Yukio demanded, frowning at the teen. "Why would I give you a pity kiss?"

"But you kissed me!"

"I know I did."

"I'm so confused." Shima groaned, clinging to his teacher's shirt.

"It wasn't a pity kiss. Honestly, I don't know what it was;" Yukio said, as he pulled off the last of the blood stained bandages. "but it wasn't a pity kiss. I just saw the upset look in your eyes and my body moved, before my brain could catch up."

"So you didn't mean to kiss me?"

"No, I didn't. I'm sorry."

"It's alright, but" Shima's face turned a deep red and looked at the exorcist beside him. "Sensei was my first kiss."

"Y-your what?"

Shima watched his teacher stare at him in complete shock and felt his cheeks turn a deeper shade of red, as the exorcist just gaped at him. it was true the pink-haired teen had dated a few girls, maybe twelve, but he never kissed anyone before. The teen felt like his first kiss was supposed to be special, but he never found a special someone to share it with. Just a bunch of girls who thought his hair was adorable and thought he was cute. The minute they got to know him, they'd drop him like a brick or; like his last girlfriend, slap him so hard his cheek bruised. Never the less, the Page had never had his first kiss, until tonight; which had turned out to be an accident in the end. Just his luck.

"Sensei was my first kiss." The page repeated, looking away to avoid looking at his teacher. "I've never kissed anyone before."

"Please tell me you're joking."

"Why would I joke around with something so serious?" Shima demanded, resisting the urge to glare at his teacher. "What's wrong with wanting to share your first kiss with someone special?"

"Uh, n-nothing, b-but I-"

"I know you stole my first kiss, but you're someone special to me Sensei." Shima said quietly, blushing like crazy, "I wouldn't take it back for the world."

"S-Shima…"

"So, could you give me a chance? Please Sensei!" Shima begged, feeling like this was the perfect moment to speak the words to his teacher. "I really, really like you; and I wanna make it work! I want Sensei to accept me!"

"Shima, I…" The exorcist bit his bottom lip and looked down at the pink-haired teen, an unsure look in his eyes. "I don't know-"

"Kiss me!" Shima demanded.

"What?"

"You're not thinking with your heart! You're thinking with your brain! You have to go on instinct!"

"Shima-"

"Trust me, Sensei." The pink-haired teen spoke softly, leaning close to his teacher. "There's no logic thinking in love."

"How do you know?" Yukio spoke sternly, his voice trailing off near the end.

"Because, I fell drawn to you; Sensei. The Page whispered, his lips inches away from his teacher's. "Like something is pulling me to you, tugging on my heart and soul. It feel so natural. I can't fight it, Sensei."

"Shima…"

Moments later the Page's lips were against the exorcist's, enjoying the surprisingly soft contact, as his teacher immediately had an arm around the pink-haired teen's waist and a hand tangled in his dyed hair. Shima's arms loosely around the exorcist's neck and his eyes closed, enjoying the calm and romantic moment. Just before his teacher lifted him off the bed and into his lap, the pink-haired teen blushing instantly.

"S-sensei, what are yo-?"

Before the Page could finish, the exorcist had capture the teen's lips as his own and passionately kissed the teen. Shima Automatically relaxing in his teacher's arms and leaning against the exorcist's chest, completely lost in the comfort of Yukio's arms and the soft touch of the exorcist's lips on his own. The Page's mind long gone and no longer functioning the way it was supposed to, his focus completely on Yukio; as he was consumed by his fantasy and his whole world faded into a black palette

* * *

><p>Akira: *sets rough draft down* that's better<p>

Scarlett: *sticks tongue out at* I told you I'd make it better

Akira: That was still a pity kiss

Scarlett: *frowns* No it wasn't!

Akira: Yukio said he felt bad for him, it was a pity kiss.

Scarlett: Do you want them to stay together, or what?

Akira: *sighs* fine

Scarlett: Then don't argue!

_Rin and Bon do not belong to me._

_These characters belong to Kazue Kato._

**And to you guys, I've decided that inbetween some chapters, I'm going to be answering comments and any questions you have. I'll answer anything about the story, plot, realtionships on characters, or you can just me about myself. You can even ask Bon and Rin. Anyway! Enjoy and review!**


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 32~

Bon let out an irritated sigh, as he knocked on the door to the abandoned dorm building for the twelfth time in the last half hour. Wondering if there was anyone in the dam building to open the door for him, so he wouldn't have to stand out in the sun any longer. The teen could handle being outside, but he had his limits and it was so dam hot outside.

Giving up on trying to know on the door, again, Bon pulled out a paperclip from his pocket and picked the lock. Letting out a sigh of success, when his cheep trick worked and the door opened with ease. Allowing Bon to was inside the building and lock the door behind him, before heading upstairs to check on Rin. Only to find the small demon fast asleep in the mess of sheets and discarded clothes, his face buried into a pillow and his tail carelessly out in the open. The appendage swaying against the sheets in tune with its master's breathing, the demon's younger brother nowhere to be found. Which was a surprising sight to behold. Considering the demon's younger brother never liked to leave Rin by himself, worrying about what damage could be done it someone wasn't there to keep him in line.

"Take that! And that!...Stupid demon." Rin muttered in his sleep, turning over and rolling over his tail; waking himself in an instant. "Ouch!"

Bon chuckled at the small teen's response and immediately got a glare from the demon, the expression softening the moment the teen saw him.

"Bon!"

Rin was immediately out of bed and in his hold, before Bon could even get the chance to walk in the room, and smiled down at the demon. The aftermath from last night barely visible on the demon's neck and fading. The small teen cuddled into his chest and his tail swaying in bliss, just from the close proximity to each other, making Bon smile and kiss the top if Rin's head.

"How you feeling? Sore at all?"

"Nope." Rin said happily. "That's where my healing ability kicks in."

"Well, that's good." Bon said softly, rubbing his thumb against the fading bruise on the demon's neck.

"You can make another one." Rin said, looking up at him. "If you want."

"It's alright. How about we find your brother?"

"Alright." Rin said happily, making a move to run out of the room; only for Bon to grab Rin's tail. "Ouch, don't do that!"

"Then hide it. Shima's here."

"When did Shima get here?" Rin asked, a look of pure confusion in his gaze.

"He was here, before we came back. Apparently he got attacked by a pack of demon dogs. Yukio brought him back here to treat him."

"Then I'm taking a shower first." Rin frowned, appearing to have heard half of what he said. "I'm still covered in seat and I feel disgusting."

Bon chuckled at the small teen and gave up on even trying to tell the demon Shima got hurt. Considering the demon had just woke up and was only half coherent because he was in the demon's presence. Which was a lot more than he usually was when Bon found him asleep after classes. He'd wake up and immediately ask where in the hell he was, before he'd see Bon and instantly wake up; a big grin on his face and the innocent look in his eye. Making that face practically priceless.

"Come on," Rin said, the tired look back in his eyes as he grabbed Bon's hand and dragged him down the hall and won the stairs; his tail hidden under his shirt. "I'll go take a shower and make breakfast for everyone. So go find Yukio and Shima."

'Alright." Bon replied, giving the demon a quick kiss when they reached the bottom of the stairs. "Don't drown."

"You can't drown in a shower." Rin huffed.

"Knowing you, you'd make it possible."

"Meanie." Rin pouted, playfully punching Bon in the stomach.

"You love me." Bon teased, caressing the demon's cheek.

"Yes I do!" Rin said cheerfully, before he kissed the teen and walked off to the showers and yelled back. "Don't you dare spy on me!"

"Wouldn't dream of it!" Bon lied, before he headed down the hall in search for Shima and Yukio.

Only to find an open door at the end of the hall, with the two said teen's inside. The both of them asleep in each other's arms, Shima 's blood stained bandages gone off his chest and laying on the floor; new ones replacing them. The pink-haired teen as close to the exorcist as he could manage, his face buried into the teen's shirt and his eyes closed; Yukio's arm around his waist. The demon's younger brother asleep next to Shima, whit eh Page's head just under his; the teen's glasses laying on the floor next to the medical kit and the kit open with some of the contents laying on the floor. Both teen's completely calm and out of commission, completely oblivious to the whole world.

"You find them?" Rin's voice asked, as he appeared next to Bon, his hair we and covered by a light blue towel.

"Yeah, they're asleep." Bon replied, before he started to lead the demon to the kitchen. "Let's just let them be and eat without them. Akira texted me and said he was coming over to help you study for history."

"I forgot about that!" Rin groaned, frowning. "I've got a test tomorrow."

"Then we better eat before Akira gets here."

"Race you to the kitchen!" Rin cried out in joy, as he ran ahead of him and smiled like an excited five year old.

"You're on."

* * *

><p>Shima let out a soft groan, as he shifted against the mattress and is injured side let out a retort to the gesture, opening his eyes to see his teacher asleep beside him; the Page's face having been buried on the cream colored shirt the exorcist was wearing. The teen's face turning red immediately, as he realized how close he was to his teacher and how Yukio was actually holding him. Making the Page wonder how the two of them had ended up like this and why his teacher was holding him, not like he didn't disapprove of it, he jus couldn't believe his teacher was laying beside him; in bed with him…Really bad picture.<p>

The Page furiously shook his head to get rid of the mentally perverted picture in his head and looked up at the exorcist, remembering the kiss form last night. Which had ended up with the two of them making out, till the Page had blacked out. At least, that what had seemed to have happened. Mostly because Shima couldn't remember a second after his whole gaze turned black, before he was lost in his dreams. His mind replaying the scene from last night. The Page's teacher coming to rescue him from the pack of demon's that had held him captive, till he remembered the kiss. From then on he had had a completely different dream, for which he would never tell anyone for as long as he lived. The pink-haired teen may have been perverted, but his dreams were a completely different story.

"There you are! You're late!" Rin vice echoed from the hall, making the Page tense. "Could you take any longer, Akira? I made food and it's getting cold!"

"I was trying to escape from Kito." Akira replied, his tone making it obvious he was frowning. "It's his day to attack me."

"Don't you get a day off from those two?"

"Yeah, my birthday. Which is in the middle of summer."

"Ouch."

"Let's get studying, so you don't fail."

"Fine."

Shima heard the two of them head toward the kitchen and the teen let out a sigh of relief, as he laid his head against Yukio's chest and smiled; glad that no one was going to bother them. As the Page buried his face into his teacher's shirt and breathed in his calming scent. A surprisingly nice blend of Holy water and lavender, making the Page think of a calm stream with Lavender petals floating along the surface. The pink-haired teen immediately getting lost in his dream, as his lids grew heavy and he was lost in a sea of black:

_"Wait up, Sensei!" Shima called out, as he jumped over a fallen tree and tried his best to keep up with the exorcist._

_ The two of them trudging through a dense forest, the leaves of the trees a luscious green; indicating it had rains earlier and the plant life was thriving. The bark of the trees a deeper brown and the dead leaves under his shoes moist from the rainfall. The lop layer on the ground easily sagging under his feet, as the Page hurried to keep up with his teacher. Who was having no trouble maneuvering his ay through the dense maze of fallen trees and branches. The Exorcist's hands buried deep in his pockets, as he stopped for a moment so the Page could catch up. A genuine smile across his teacher's face, as he stood there in a light blue t-shirt and tan Capri's; his red sneakers covered in water and caked with a thin layer of mud. His blue eyes following him, till he was standing right next to his teacher, breathing heavily._

_ "S-Sorry Sensei. I haven't been exploring like this in awhile." The Page apologized, as he managed to catch his breath._

_ "It's fine, Shima." The teen replied, turning in the direction they were heading. "We're not too far away from where I want to go. We'll be there soon."_

_ The Page gave him an exhausted nod and the two of them continued on, the pink-haired teen finding it hard to keep up as they continued. As if something was weighting him down, or someone had replaced his shoes with weights. His body retorting with every step he made; till they stepped out of the trees and found themselves in a fairly small clearing. A steam at their feet, as the wind rushed by and the teen put a hand up to brush his bangs out of the way. As he felt a hand grip his own, making him turn to the teen beside him and blush when he noticed his hand in his teacher's; as look of pure happiness in his gaze. Making the Page smile at the teen and gasp as his teacher yanked him into the exorcist's chest, holding him tightly in his arms as he buried his face into the teen's pink hair. The wind calming down to a soft breeze, wafting the exorcist to him. The sweet smell of lavenders and calming water washing over him, as the teen closed his eyes and wrapped his arms around his teacher; the soft cotton fabric wrinkling at his touch._

_ The peaceful moment ending as fast as it began, as the exorcist's grip on hi disappeared and his familiar scent along with it. Forcing the teen to open his eyes and look around frantically. The scene haven completely changed on him. The calming forest no longer around him, replaced with an all too familiar hallway. The mahogany wood glowing in the dim light and the cream white walls a dull orange, as footsteps could be heard down the hall. Keeping the teen right where he was standing._

_ He knew this dream. He knew it so well it frightened him to the point he wanted to vomit. Yet, his body ignored the rational logic in his head and his legs carried him onward; following the footsteps. His walk turning into a run, as he was practically sprinting down the hall, till he came to s stop as a small boy came into his view. No older than six, his dark brown hair a soft honey color, as the dim light flickered against the locks of hair; the boy's brown eyes staring into the open room before him with horror. Till a woman ran over to the small boy and grabbed his little hand, trying to pull him down the hall._

_ "Renzou, we have to get back to your friend. We can't stay here." The woman said urgently said, as he tried to pick up the boy._

_ "Big Brother!" The little boy screamed, yanking his hand away from her grasp and running into the open room._

_ "Renzou, get back here!" She yelled, a slight panic in her voice._

_ The Page's legs moving him into the open room to find the younger version of himself kneeling next to a younger version of his older brother, the little boy crying as he shook the young teen in front of him. Trying to get his battered and beaten brother to wake up. The teen covered in bruises and his own blood , his blonde hair stained in the gut wrenching color; the teen's skin paler then it should've been._

_ "Renzou you can't stay here. We have to go." The woman said urgently, grabbing the boy's hand when she had stepped and maneuvered around all the other beaten exorcists. "The demons are coming back."_

_ "I can't leave big brother!" The little boy cried, as his other hand clung to the teen's robe. "Big Brother is going to die!"_

_ "He's not going to die, Renzou. __Juuzou went to get the doctors, we have to leave." The woman replied back, an irritated tone in her voice. "You're big brothers wouldn't want you somewhere so dangerous."_

_ "B-but I can't leave him!" The little boy nearly screamed, as the woman picked him up; hi little legs kicking nothing but air. "Big brother! I can't leave big brother! No!"_

_ The scene faded and the Page felt like he was going to vomit, his body remembering the revolting smell of the blood staining the hardwood floor and the look on his brother's face. The pink-haired teen letting out a shaky breath and closed his eyes, telling himself his oldest brother had come back with the doctors and Kinzou was still alive. Thanks to his eldest brother's perfect timing, the doctors had come moments later after he had been taken away from that room; as a flash of light brightened up the black palette under his lids. Making the teen open his eyes to see the destroyed temple around him, blood and broken bodies around him; the tears rolling down his face as he finally reached his mental limit, his oldest brother dead in front of him. The Page wishing this dream would end. Wishing the pain in his chest would melt away like the ice that had formed around those broken memories. To free him from this pain and suffering. To make it stop and go away. He just wanted it to go away._

"Shima!"

A rush of cold flooded over his senses, as the air was cut off from his lungs, and the pink-haired teen coughed up water as he opened his eye and forced himself off the oak floor; wondering how he had got there. When he saw Yukio looking at him in worry, Bon, Rin, and Akira behind him; his best friend holding an empty glass in his hand, a pained look on his face. Before Yukio wrapped the teen in a bone crushing hug and buried his face into the Page's shoulder, the pink-haired teen trying to get a grasp on what had just happened; when Bon answered the unspoken question for him.

"You were having that nightmare, again." He said, as his best friend was trying to sound calm as possible. "You scared the hell out of Yukio, when you started screaming."

"I-I'm s-sorry." The Page said softly, having trouble trying to find his voice; as he felt the tears stained to his face. "I-I-"

"Which one was it?"

"T-The o-one with my b-brother and the t-temple."

Bon let out a curse and rubbed his temples, as the exorcist's grip on him tightened and felt tears roll onto his neck; making the Page immediately wrap his arms around his teacher and hold him tightly.

"I-I'm okay. It's over." The Page whispered, trying to get his teacher to stop crying before he lost it himself. "T-the dream is gone, Sensei."

"B-but you're still shaking."

The teen's best friend led everyone out of the room to give the two some privacy, and closed the door behind them, as the teacher's hold on him loosened. Only for the exorcist to let go of him moments later and wipe away the tears that had rolled down his face, before he looked at the Page; a look of genuine worry in his blue gaze.

"I'm fine. I-It's been worse." The Page forced out, not wanting to remember what almost happened the last time he woke up from a nightmare like this one; but worse.

"It couldn't get worse than that." Yukio said, his voice shaking as he looked at him. "You were crying an screaming and I couldn't do anything to stop it. You were even shaking so badly the whole bed was shaking. I-I-…I couldn't protect you from it. I couldn't do a thing to make it go away. I felt so pathetic and helpless."

The pink-haired teen looked at his teacher, as he could see the tears forming under the glasses he put back on, the worried look turning into a scared and frightened one. Making the Page grab the exorcist's hand and sit in the teen's unoccupied lap, ignoring the water soaked into the bandages and dotting his skin, as he wrapped his free arm around his teacher and buried his face into the teen's neck.

"S-Sensei wasn't pathetic and helpless." The teen softly said, as he felt the exorcist's hold on his hand tighten around his. "I could hear you calling out to me. I could hear Sensei's voice. You woke me up, before Bon did. You pulled me from the nightmare, Sensei."

The exorcist's free hand came up to the Page's dyed hair and weaved its way through the pink locks, as the teen buried his face into the untouched hair on his skull; silently calming the shaking Page.

"I couldn't keep you safe. You were right beside me and I couldn't protect you from the pain." The exorcist said softly.

The Page silently sitting up and looking down at the worried gaze in the exorcist's eyes, as they were staring into each other's eyes; connecting on an emotional and personal level, as the teen softly spoke:

"If I'm safe anywhere. It's in your arms."

* * *

><p>Akira: *throws rough draft at Scarlett, as she walks in the room*<p>

Scarlett: *gets hit by the notebook and glares over at Akira* What the hell was that for!

Akira: Now you're just getting on an emotional level! *not looking at*

Scarlett: That's the idea!

Akira: I'm crying for Christ's sake! *Turns and glares at Scarlett, tears staining face*

Scarlett: *frowns* well, that's a new one. Akira has a heart.

Akira: I'm gunna fucking kill you! *gets up and goes after*

Scarlett: Don't you even think about it! *arms self with a metal bat* I'll use this if I'm forced to!

Akira: *stops and stared at in confusion* Where'd you get the bat from?

Kito: *walks in, brushing past Scarlett* Me *Smirks pervertedly*

Akira: Shit! *Runs for it* Stay away from me!

Kito: *goes after*

Scarlett: Dammit! *pouts* I wanted to use the bat! *Looks down and pick up rough draft* Maybe I'm moving their relationship along too fast…Oh well! *aimlessly throws notebook behind and walks off to find some sweets* I need brain food. The next chapter is in desperate need of maintenance.

_Rin and Bon do not belong to me._

_These characters belong to Kazue Kato._

**And to you guys, I've decided that inbetween some chapters, I'm going to be answering comments and any questions you have. I'll answer anything about the story, plot, realtionships on characters, or you can just me about myself. You can even ask Bon and Rin. Anyway! Enjoy and review!**


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter 33~

"Welcome home, Sensei."

Yukio stopped in his tracks, as he closed the door, and turned to see Shima sitting on the bottom of the stairs with Rin and Bon; a plate of assorted cookies on the demon's lap. The Page's face a soft cotton pink, easy complementing his hair, and his chocolate brown eyes practically smiling at him. The exorcist having just come home for his first mission, in a long time, being happily greeted by his Page.

"How are you feeling?" Yukio asked, as he walked over to his Page and gently brushed his thumb against the teen's cheek. "Anything hurt, that shouldn't?"

"No," The Page said sweetly, smiling. "but something aches."

"And what would that be?"

"My heart." The pink-haired teen said softly, his face turning a soft red color. "I missed you, Sensei."

The exorcist felt the blush creep across his face and Rin gave an assuring look, the demon's boyfriend practically telling him to get his ass in gear and take the Page upstairs with him; so him and the demon could have some alone time. Which made the teen blush more as he pulled the page to his feet and led him up the stairs, Rin silently wishing the two of them luck with a smile, as the confused pink-haired teen followed after his teacher; the exorcist opening the door to his room and letting go of the Page's hand, so he could walk over to the closet and start disarming himself. His Page nervously standing in the door way, as he put his guns away and hung up his exorcist jacket; leaving him in a white dress shirt and black pants, as he closed the doors to the closet and looked over at the pink-haired teen.

"You can come in, you know." Yukio said, as he let out a sigh and sat on his bed; pulling out his phone to make a report over his completed mission. "It's just a room."

"But it's Sensei's room." Shima said quietly, playing with his fingers.

"It's Rin's room, too." The exorcist easily replied back as he got up and started going through his closet, again, looking for a shirt for his Page; silently cursing at himself for not doing that earlier. "He wouldn't care if you came in and neither do I."

The Page gave him a nod and took a few steps into the room, before he stopped and nervously looked around; an obvious look in his eyes that was telling the exorcist he didn't know what he should do, as Yukio pulled out one of his t-shirts and threw it to the teen.

"You can go ahead and wear that. I should've got a shirt for you, before I left; but I didn't want to risk waking you up."

"It's alright, Sensei." The Page spoke, smiling at him; as he pulled on the exorcist's shirt. "I wouldn't have been able to sleep if I woke up and you left."

"Why would you say that?" The exorcist asked, looking at the pink-haired teen in confusion, as he closed the closet doors.

"Because I can sleep easier when Sensei is around." The Page said softly, his face turning a deeper red.

Letting out a sigh, Yukio walked over to his Page and gave the teen a soft kiss; before walking out of the room, leaving the pink-haired teen flustered, as he tried to catch up with him. The exorcist making it to the landing and stopping to see Bon making out with the demon in his lap, irritating Yukio in an instant.

"I hope all three of you get yourselves together by tomorrow," The teen said, making Rin jump in alarm at the exorcist's voice. "because all three of you have classes to attend and your grades for the exam will be out."

* * *

><p>"Eins, Zwei, Drei!"<p>

With a loud Pop, a bunch of confetti and two birds appeared; holding a sign that read: 'Congratulations Esquires! '

"Everyone is promoted to Exwire!" Mephisto announced. "Congratulations!"

Everyone around Rin let out a cheer, and the demon grinned, as Bon gave him a happy smile; as he wrapped his arm around an unexpected Miwa and snapped him out of his excited daze, as Mephisto continued with his speech:

"To celebrate," Rin and the guys looked at the head master in excitement, waiting for some awesome reward that they greatly dissevered. "We'll have pancakes!"

"Pancakes?"

Everyone gave the headmaster a frown and Yukio chuckled from across the room, the two brothers knowing Mephisto was a cheapskate; considering they didn't get much for food money anyway, and it was just like the guy to pick something so cheap and simple. Just as Bon gave Rin a little shove and he gave him a small glare, a smile behind the unreal anger in his eyes, as everyone else started complaining; Shima not caring who was watching as he walked over to Yukio and started talking to him, the teen getting a few glances and Bon rolled his eyes.

"He's so oblivious." Bon sighed.

"They both are," Rin pointed out, as Bon laughed. "but that's what makes them perfect for each other."

"Come on, guys!" Miwa said timidly, as the rest of the class was following the head master out of the room. "Let's go eat!"

"Race you?" Rin asked, looking up at his boyfriend.

"You are so on!"

* * *

><p>"You as an exorcist?" Rin said, a confused look on his face as he poured the batter onto the ingredients for his pancake, Shima watching Yukio as he talked to their headmaster.<p>

"Yeah!" Shemi replied, happily, as she looked at Rin. "So I can help everyone!"

"Can you fight?" Rin asked, getting his boyfriend to roll his eyes from across the table.

"I'll do my best!" Shemi huffed, frowning at Rin.

"Sensei, are you alright with lemonade?" Shima called from down the table, making Rin and Bon laugh at the pink-haired teen's choice.

"Yeah, lemonade is fine!" Yukio called back, as he walked over and sat at the end of the table.

Rin grinning at the food cooking on the heated grill, as Bon chuckled at him; making the demon look up, giving his boyfriend an questioning look. The teen across from him shaking his head and chuckling.

"What?" Rin asked, making Shemi look at the two of them.

"Nothing." Bon said quickly, Shemi looking at the two and going back to talking to the rest of the class; Bon mouthing the words to Rin, so no one could hear them. "Only you."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Rin mouthed back, frowning.

"You're so cute."

Rin blushed furiously and looked away, trying to calm himself down, as Bon laughed.

"Not funny!" Rin muttered and looked down at the food on the grill.

"I think it suits you, Rin-chan." Shima joked, from down the table, everyone laughing with Bon.

"Let's just eat!" Rin blurted out, his cheeks still red. "It looks like it's done."

Everyone agreed and Mephisto walked over in a hurry, hoping to get the good food before it was gone, as the new exwires happily ate.

* * *

><p>"Yo, Blacky!"<p>

The black demon cat completely ignored the man, and continued to watch the road in front of him, as the man walked into the building behind the demon. The cat silently wishing that Shiro would appear walking down the street in front of him, with a bottle of catnip wine and a big grin on his face. Just as the little kitten's train of thought was broken, as the men behind him started talking:

"It sure is hot out there! It's your shift."

"Yeah, alright." There was a pause and the sith cat could feel the human male's eyes on him. "Lately, that cat's always been sittin' there. It ignores us completely when we give it some food."

"that's right," The other male replied. "Cause it's a smart cat."

"Maybe it isn't really paying any attention?" There was a short pause, as if the human was thinking. "If it knew it's master had died, what do you suppose the familiar would do?"

Blacky's ear twitched, as he heard the man's words, and quickly told himself it wasn't true. Shiro was still alive, he had to be. His master had promised he'd be back for him, when he needed him.

"Shh! What'll you do if it hears you?"

"Ah…my bad. I think it'll be fine since it's so far away."

The demon cat felt a tug on his heart, and felt like something had snapped inside of him. It couldn't be true. Shiro was alive, the humans were lying. They had to be.

"Yeah, probably…I mean, it's not like it's unchained and is going to return to its original demon form, right…?"

It wasn't true. Shiro was alive, and was coming back for him.

"If that happens, then it's definitely going to kill us…"

It wasn't true! Shiro was coming back!

* * *

><p>"It's hot!" Rin whined, as he walked into his room, a plastic grocery bag in hand.<p>

"Welcome back, Nii-san." Yukio spoke, not even bothering to look back at his older brother.

"Where's Shima? I thought he was here, before I left." Rin asked, as he slumped into his chair and rummaged through the bag.

"He was, but I told him to go." Yukio said, as he focused on his homework.

"Why would you do that?" Rin asked, frowning. "Isn't he your boyfriend? Why would you just tell him to leave?"

"I have homework to do."

"Then at least work on it together!" Rin said, with a sigh. "You are really bad at this, aren't you?"

"That has nothing to do with this conversation."

"Yes it does! We're talking about Shima, and this has everything to do with Shima!" Rin practically yelled. "Bon wouldn't even tell me to go away, if he had homework! He'd help me with mine!"

"Well, I'm not you and Bon."

"You're not getting the point."

"Which is?"

"Forget it." Rin growled, as he pulled out his popsicle. "Great, it's melting!"

"What about my mineral water?"

Rin looked over at his younger brother in complete confusion and nearly smacked himself upside the head. That's what he get for stopping and talking to a few of his classmates, in his math class.

"Sorry, I kind of forgot." Rin said, waiting to get yelled at. "I mean, Come on. Water is easily forgettable, since it's transparent and all."

The demon got a frown from his younger brother, his left eye twitching in the process; Rin holding out his untouched popsicle to his younger brother.

"You can have my popsicle instead." Rin said apologetically.

I don't want it. Yukio said, as he turned back to his homework and didn't look at the demon. "I'll go buy myself some water, later."

Rin muttered another sorry and looked at the homework on his desk, mentally growling to himself. Eraser shavings and papers scattered across the table, his workbook barely touched and one answer filled in; the demon glaring at all the books stacked at the corner of the desk, and all the homework there was left to do.

"Even though it's Sunday, I have to waste it doing assignments and homework." Rin said, his mouth holding onto the popsicle and he picked up his pencil; which was automatically discarded onto the desk. "Even though I worked by ass off to become an exorcist, all I do is study. It's the same as being a Page! Plus, if you look at this aren't Exwires just underlings?"

The demon now holding his workbook toward his brother, showing him the table on the back cover of the book. "Exorcist Basic Ranks and Titles" written across the top of the back cover, the ranks below it. Staring with the highest ranking, Paladin, and moving to the very bottom of the ranking tree; a Page.

"By the way, where are you on here?" Rin asked, looking at the back cover and forgetting what he had just asked.

"I'm a middle first class." His younger brother replied, Rin letting out a laugh.

"What, so you're not that important."

'Like you can talk, Nii-san." Yukio muttered.

"So it's gunna take a long time to become the highest level, A Paladin." Rin muttered, frowning at the cover as he realized it would take him month; even years to get the title he wanted.

The title that would get him the respect he wanted and he deserved, in the demon's point of view, so all the exorcists wouldn't look down at him. Then they couldn't accuse him for being a son of Satan, or even a demon for that matter. He'd be well respected and no one would bother to even question him. the dream he strived for so far from his grip, and yet sitting on the book in front of him.

* * *

><p>Scarlett: *walks over to Akira and throws the finished and printed new Chapter of Hellfire at* There! I finished the Fucking thing! *storms over to coffee table and grabs backpack*<p>

Akira: *stares at in wonder and confusion* What's gotten into you all of a sudden? You never cuss or swear. Something happen?

Scarlett: *stands up and grabs AP Lit and Comp folder* yeah! A lot actually!

Akira: *raises eyebrow* Care to elaborate?

Scarlett: *drops folder and holds up hand, counting with fingers* Just when I finally get to paint my art project my counselor comes marching over and starts ranting about how he's worried I don't have enough credits to graduate, even though I am going to be reaching the desired 20 credits by the end of the year, he's harping on me about my college choices and pissing me off; the paint on my phoenix is drying! *holds up a second finger* Then he starts going off about if I have a job or not so I can receive work credit, so I'm one credit above 20, he gives me my transcript and is watching me over my shoulder as I'm painting, talking about even more pointless shit! *holds up a third finger* Then he touching my art project! And then he finally leaves the fucking room and most of what I was working on is dried! *holds up a forth finger* Then I got to AP Lit and Comp and find out my 3rd rough draft for my essay is due on Thursday and I have major editing to do! I have to type the whole thing over, again! *holds up a fifth finger, a glare appearing on her face* Then I come home and check my e-mail and find a message from a viewer, who I'm not going to mention for personal and respectable purposes, has the nerve to send a message to me saying a ton of shit about how I dare even start a new story and post it, without even posting a chapter of Hellfire! WHICH, BY THE WAY, I'm wasn't even close to finishing and I have a fucking writer block! In which these chapters take hours and days of maintenance and patience to write, when everyone reads them in 10-15 minutes and I spent a good 4-12 fucking hours on! So I'm sorry I posted another fucking story and wanted to share it with the rest of my viewers, because I thought they'd like it! So I'm sorry if this fucking chapter sucks! I'm going to work on my fucking rough draft!*grabs folder and storms out of the room, camera guy following; stops and turns around* Don't you even fucking follow me! *storms off to room and pulls open door to own room and slams it behind, the lock clicking*

Akira: *camera turns back to, a look over shock and displeasure on his face* In all the time I've been with that girl I have never seen her this mad to the point she could kill me with her glare *rubs back of head and picks up the printed copy* … *sighs and quickly flips through it, stopping on the last page* oh yeah, she pissed. *holds up paper to camera, huge scribble marks all over the page in red ink and the page torn in places. A big 'Fuck This' written on the bottom, followed by a 'Unfinished' in black marker* something tells me it might be awhile till she gets the next chapter out. *sighs and tosses chapter onto coffee table, looking at the camera* I'm going to go get the guys and figure out how to get Scarlett to come out of her room and get rid of her stress. So please bear with us, we can only do so much for being a bunch of guys living with one girl. *gets off the couch and disappears into the kitchen* Rin, we've got a major problem…

Rin: What! *drops a pan, yelling* Who the hell pissed her off?...That's it! *angrily appears walking out of the kitchen, covered in blue flames, and goes to Scarlett's room, knocking on the door* Suck it up and don't listen to their crap! The counselor can fuck off!

*silence, as Akira walks into the hallways and leans against the wall*

Rin: *turns to Akira* you think she'll get over it?

Akira: Nope

Rin: *growls and heads down the hall* I'm going to get the rest of the guys! Stay here!

Akira: *turns to camera* This will take awhile *reaches over and shuts off camera*

_Rin and Bon do not belong to me._

_These characters belong to Kazue Kato._

**And to you guys, I've decided that inbetween some chapters, I'm going to be answering comments and any questions you have. I'll answer anything about the story, plot, realtionships on characters, or you can just me about myself. You can even ask Bon and Rin. Anyway! Enjoy and review!**


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter 34~

Yukio let out a sigh in frustration and tried not to glare at his older brother, the demon blabbering on about being a paladin once again. His older brother not even realizing how much hard work it take to even become an exorcist, let alone a Paladin.

"A Paladin is the strongest title which has only been awarded to one person." Yukio explained, without looking at his brother. "It's just not given to just anyone. For Christ sake Nii-san, for the time being we're not even going to let you go on any missions."

"What? What do you mean?" Rin asked, in shock, staring at him in disbelief.

"You often disregard orders and act on your own. It's not surprising considering you can't even run an errand properly."

"What the hell? It was an accident!"

"There's more to it than that." Yukio sighed, as he stared down at his finished lesson plans; frowning at all the doodles Shima had drawn on them when he was with him earlier, all of them in pink pen. "Your way of fighting is relying too much on just Satan's power. You should also cure your bad habit of immediately drawing your sword, because no matter how fast your injuries heal, you better stop using your own body as a shield when you're out of tricks. If you keep on doing it, sooner or later you're going to be completely controlled by Satan's power."

"What the hell!" Rin growled, making the exorcist turn and look at his younger brother. "I turned out fine! I saved them, didn't I? Don't preach to me like the old man! I don't need that coming from you-!"

"I'm saying this for Nii-san's benefit! I'm speaking for father!" Yukio snapped back. "I'm sure he's so worried he's rolling over in his grave."

Rin let out a laugh and Yukio glared at his twin, as the demon ripped open his drink and continued to ignore him.

"That shitty old man wasn't that sort of sensitive guy." Rin muttered.

"Shitty old man?" Yukio repeated, his anger and patience for his brother reaching dangerous heights. "How long do you plan on going through that rebellious phase! Don't you think it's time you grew up?"

"You're the one that needs to grow up!" Rin growled, getting up from his seat and turning to him. "Always acting so cool and mature! Just because you're so smart doesn't mean you should go all gaga whenever you see Shima! Always acting so protective and nice!"

"Why are you bringing him into this?" Yukio demanded, glaring furiously at his twin. "Besides, none of that is true!"

"It is, too four eyes! You can't even see that even though you wear glasses! You stupid four eyes!"

"Stupid? You can't call me that, Nii-san, considering at your age you can't even run an errand!"

"Your still going on about that?" Rin growled. "Get over it!"

"Your way of fighting is the same." Yukio snapped, glaring at his twin; who was giving him just as an equal glare back. "It's because you lack the knowledge and skills, that you depend on your flames!"

"What was that, four eyes!" Rin yelled, the exorcist's glasses gone in a second and the next in the air.

The exorcist's glasses hitting the ceiling and breaking on contact, before they fell right back onto Yukio's head. Rin looking at him in shock, before he burst into laughter; pissing off the middle class exorcist in an instant.

"Holy crap, it's a miracle!" Rin laughed hysterically.

"It isn't something to be laughing at!" Yukio practically growled in anger, as his phone went off; the exorcist back to his normal self and answering the phone. "Yes, it's Okumura."

The middle class exorcist listening, as the lower second class exorcist explained the situation. Yukio pulling the broken pair of glasses of his head and dropping them in the trash can beside him, as Blacky's name came up. The younger twin giving the exorcist a quick okay and telling him he'd be there soon.

"Well, I'll be leaving now." Yukio said with a sigh, as he pulled up his desk drawer and pulled out a new pair of glasses.

"Is it a mission?" Rin asked, as he stared at him in wonder.

"It's none of your business, Nii-san." He said, as he got up and grabbed his exorcist's jacket and texted Shima to stay away from the southern rear entrance to the school; as he headed out the door.

The middle class exorcist making it to the southern rear entrance to the school in no time and to walk up to the man he talked to on the phone, pulling out his I.D. card and showing it to him.

"I'm Yukio Okumura, a middle class exorcist."

The man gave him a nod and lifted the yellow caution tape, so he could scoot under it.

"We've been waiting for you. Please go inside."

"Plus Rin Okumura, an exwire!" The older twin said, as he appeared out of nowhere and stepping under the caution tape after the middle class exorcist.

"Nii-san what are you doing here?" Yukio demanded, practically fuming.

"I'm worried about your glasses," Rin said with a frown, which turned into a whine. "and Bon's to busy with all the homework you gave us!"

"That makes absolutely no sense!" Yukio practically yelled, as he glared at his older brother. "Listen here, you-"

A loud growl resounded from the bridge and the two of them to the noise, Yukio immediately focused on the job at hand as he turned back to his brother and frowned.

"I don't have time for this right now! Go back home!"

"Don't wanna!" Rin whined, sticking out his tongue.

"Fine, just stay back and don't bother me then." Yukio ordered, as he headed ahead of him and practically left his brother behind, a determined mood back in his system.

* * *

><p>Rin held back the grin, that wanted to desperately stretch across his face, as he raced after his brother and tried to keep his mind from racing ahead of himself. He was finally going to see some more action and was practically filled to the brim with excitement, till he saw a huge demonic cat standing onto of the street signs above the road; growling at all the exorcist's below him, the cat's form huger than Rin could even comprehend. Two huge horns in-between it's ears, and two tails instead of one. His muzzle a light chocolate brown, and white chest fur, it's fangs bared at every exorcist in sight.<p>

_"Liars! You're all Liars!"_ screamed a faint voice, as it reached the demon's ears.

Rin looking around in wonder, thinking Ukobach was close by; only because the little guy was the only one that could speak to him telepathically. Yukio destroying his train of thought, before it could even start, as he turned to the two guards.

"What happened? Are you alright?" The demon's younger twin asked.

"Blacky suddenly became gigantic, and attacked us." The older guards explained. "We accidentally let it slip about Father Fujimoto's death and he heard us."

"Excuse me, what are you going to do to Kuro?" Asked the other, looking up at Yukio.

"It'll be alright. We'll deal with him." Yukio spoke, as he headed toward all the other exorcists.

"What did that mean? "Rin asked immediately, looking at his twin. "What does this have to do with the old man's death?"

"That cat sith was Father's familiar."

Rin turned to the huge demonic cat and watched as he dodged more of the exorcist's bullets and jumped onto the street, letting out a loud growl and hitting all the exorcist's back with his tail. Yukio walking toward the other exorcists. with the demon behind him, as Rin watched Blacky growl at them.

"This cat was once know as 'Oshira-sama'(1)" One exorcist said.

"Looks like it's not going to be an easy job after all!" said another.

"Thanks for waiting. I'm Okumura. What's the situation?" Yukio demanded, finally reaching a group of exorcists.

"Okumura-kun!" A woman said in surprise.

"Blacky, the southern rear gate-keeper cat, has gone berserk. We're currently blocking one kilometer of the rear gate road." Explained a male.

"We've just hit it with a bucket-load of demon tranquilizer bullets and it's movements have somewhat slowed, but it's recovering quickly. We've tried holy water, holy silver, holy wine, and holy pharmacology but it all failed." The female explained, as the man beside her continued.

"Because the cat sith's fatal verse remains to classified we can't use the aria's either."

"We've heard that Father Fujimoto left you a trump card, Okumura-kun."

"Yeah, it's this." Yukio said, as held up a container and unclasped it to show a small canteen of sorts in it. "Around a year ago, he did. I think Father predicted such a situation and prepared this for it. It appears it was made out of remodeled hand grenade, it's more than likely to be medicine that'll kill Blacky; but since the capacity of its force is immeasurable, will you please entrust me alone with using it."

Rin watched the sith demon, Blacky, let out a growl and glare at all the exorcists; as his brother and the woman started going on about some mission he was only half paying attention to. He couldn't believe such a powerful demon had been Father Fujimoto's familiar, nor the fact that Yukio had no problem at all in killing the poor thing. For the distance he was from Blacky, it was easy to tell the sith was just lonely. He couldn't let Yukio kill it, it wasn't right at all.

"After that he named it "Blacky" and tamed it by making a familiar contract with it as the gate-keeper of the school, but after all, a demons a demon. If it loses its master it turns back into a wild beast." The woman spoke, as Rin tuned back in and looked over at the two.

"Need any help?"

"As long as I throw it accurately enough to hit it, I'm more than enough." Yukio replied.

"Understood, let's leave it to you then."

"Well, just in case everyone else evacuate." Yukio spoke, as he pulled the canteen looking bottle out of its case.

**"Everyone retreat to the gate!"**

_"Liars!" Came the faint voice, once again. "He'd never die!"_

Rin looked over at the sith and the voice only got louder, the demon realizing the voice belonged to Blacky.

_"Shiro's the greatest, he'll come back home! __**I don't believe you!**__"_

"Nii-san! You should go back to the gate, since there's the chance this medicine might affect you too." Yukio said sternly, looking at him.

"Are you going to kill it?" Rin asked.

"That's right. Right now there's no exorcist in the academy able to tame a demon of that class. When it becomes like that, there's nothing we can do but kill it."

_"He's coming back!"_ Blacky yelled, lashing his tail. _"Until then I can't die either!"_

"Wait, Yukio!"

"What?" He demanded, looking at him seriously.

"He's just lonely. You can't kill him for that?"

"Why do you know that?" Yukio asked, looking at him in question.

"Well, it's not that I know it, but it's a bit like demon telepathy." Rin said, messing up his hair. "That's how me and Ukobach talk all the time. I just never noticed it, till now."

"Even so, we can't leave it like this."

"Then before you kill it, let me persuade it!" Rin demanded, frowning at his younger brother.

"Persuade it?" Yukio said, looking at him like he had gone crazy.

"It's alright, I won't draw my sword. Just like you told me, I won't depend on Satan. I'll use my head to fight!" Rin said as he took a few steps ahead of his brother, who looked at him in shock. "Hey!"

"Nii-san!"

"Hey, I'm Rin Okumura, Shiro's son." Rin spoke to the demon cat, totally ignoring his younger brother. "The dude is dead."

_"Lies!"_

"He's dead" Rin repeated, as he watched the demon cat growl at him.

_"Lies! __**YOU'RE A LIAR!**__"_ The sith cat practically screaming as he ran toward Rin, anger and sadness in his eyes.

Rin letting the sith cat run right up to him and the two collide heads with one another, Blacky letting out a meow in pain and hitting the cement and clutching his head. Yukio staring at him in complete shock and his mouth wide open, the demon smirking to himself. Probably his brother didn't think he'd actually use his head to stop the huge demonic cat, as he turned and looked at Blacky.

"You know, you loved my old man, right? So then you were just sad, right?" Rin said, as he held out his hand for the huge demonic cat. "I'm th same as you. Let's resolve our differences."

The huge cat just staring up at Rin, as tears came to his eyes.

_"Shiro…Shiro…Shiro's dead..? Shiro's dead!" _

Rin stared in surprise, as the huge sith cat turned into the size of a normal household cat in an instant and let out a whine like meow; that almost sounded like he was crying, as Rin gave the demonic cat a smile and picked up the little sith cat into his arms, letting the cat cry into his shirt. Blacky looking up at him and practically asking him to stay with him, without saying a single word.

_"Rin-"_

"You don't even have to ask, Blacky. Welcome to the family."

* * *

><p>Scarlett: *lets out a groan and slams head against the table*<p>

Trey: *walks over and lifts up Scarlett's head* Wake up, Princess. We can't have yah fallin' asleep on us. Yah still got another chapter of your other story ta type

Scarlett: *smacks Trey's hand away* go away! You're supposed to be upstairs with the cast of my other fanfiction

Trey: Yah were taking taa long. Lina's getting impatient and Kira ate all tah candy

Akira: *walks in and sees Trey and glares at him* what the hell are you doing here, half-demon? You're supposed to be upstairs

Trey: and you're supposed ta be wit your two lovers, but I don't see yah wit them; do I? So don't start wit me, human.

Scarlett: *raises hand lazily* I'm human, too

Trey: that's different, I actually like you

Scarlett: *rolls eyes and turns back to computer and groans*

Trey: I'll go get yah candy, if yah keep going

Scarlett: *perks up* alright!

Akira: *smacks Scarlett in the head* you can't have candy, remember? You have that guy dragging you to his homecoming next week and your homecoming is the week after.

Scarlett: *pouts* god dammit! I have to fit into one of my dresses! *whines* can't I just have a little candy?

Akira: You already had pop today! No more extra sugar!

Scarlett: *whines*

Trey: this is exactly tah reason I don't like yah, human. *jabs Akira's chest* Yah need ta cool it and give her a break. She's been cleaning all day.

Akira: Fine, one piece of candy

Scarlett: YES! *runs out of room to go get candy from Rin*

Trey: I still hate yah, yah stupid human *Glares at Akira*

Akira: Likewise, you filthy half-demon *glares at Trey*

* * *

><p>(1) Oshira-sama- a nine-tailed fox (don't ask. I looked It up and that's what it said. It was some stupid thing from a movie or something.)<p>

_Rin and Bon do not belong to me._

_These characters belong to Kazue Kato._

**And to you guys, I've decided that inbetween some chapters, I'm going to be answering comments and any questions you have. I'll answer anything about the story, plot, realtionships on characters, or you can just me about myself. You can even ask Bon and Rin. Anyway! Enjoy and review!**


	35. Chapter 35

Chapter 35~

"Shima, hurry up or we'll leave without you!" Rin called out from the bus, as he sat near the back with Izumo, waiting for the said pink-haired teen to say good-bye to his brother.

"Give me a second!" Shima whined, as he looked at the demon for a moment, before turning back to Yukio; his cheeks red. "Please, Sensei!"

"We don't have time for this, Shima. Get on the bus and go." Yukio spoke in frustration, trying to usher the whining teen into the bus. "You'll be late for your mission and get in trouble."

"Sensei, plea-"

"Come on!" Rin said, as he got up from his seat and pulled Shima into the bus; his brother being successful in getting the exwire close enough to the bus to be pulled in. "You can bother Yukio, when we get back."

"But, Rin-chan!" Shima whined, as the bus doors closed.

"Rin-chan!" Yukio repeated, glaring at his older brother; from the other side of the doors, as he crossed his arms over his chest. "Rin-"

"I'll explain when we get back." Rin sighed, as the bus driver yelled at them to get in a seat and the demon dragged his friend to the back of the bus and forced him to sit with him; behind Izumo.

"Sensei's mean." Shima pouted, leaning back in the seat and pouting.

"What were you two going on about, anyway?" Rin asked, before Shima pulled him out of the seat and back a few more so they had some space between their other classmate. "You guys were talking for at least ten minutes. What was so important?"

"I wanted Sensei's cell number, so I could keep in touch with him, but he wouldn't give it to me." Shima said, with a pout, as the bus took off; the pink-haired teen looking behind them in time to wave good-bye to the demon's younger brother. "Do you think he doesn't like me, Rin-chan?"

"Are you kidding me?" Rin said with a frown, looking at his best friend. "He won't stop talking about you, it's practically giving me a headache."

"Really?" His best friend perking up in a second and smiling. "Does he really talk about me?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Well, Sensei doesn't really talk about me a lot in front of others; when I'm there." Shima confessed. "I was starting to think Sensei didn't like me, after all."

"He does, trust me." Rin said, with a smile. "I noticed his lesson plans he wrote for the week and I tried to get a peak, but he went ballistic on me, just because he didn't want me to ruin all the little doodles you drew on it."

Shima's face lit up, his cheeks turning a bright pink, and messed with the hair on the back of his head; mumbling something about how he never meant to doddle on his younger brother's things, which made Rin smile and look up at the ceiling of the bus. The demon glad Shima was happy being with his brother and that Yukio was actually opening up to someone, for a change. Despite the way Yukio acted and Shima's rare perverted jokes, the two fit well together; which had surprised Rin in the beginning. He never actually thought the two of them would have anything in common. Then again, the demon never thought he'd fall in love with Bon; but things had turned for the better and both of the teens, sitting at the back of the bus, were as happy as they could ever be. The both of them happy with their promotion to exwires ad even happier about their love lives. Rin smiling to himself, as he remembered the make out session he had with Bon, before he had headed off to the bus. Everyone in the class was going out for missions and the two of them knew they'd be away from each other for a bit, which had ended up with Rin pouting and Bon doing the one thing that would comfort him. Although, the demon wasn't complaining. He felt great and ready to jump into the mission they had been assigned, with or without his Kurikara; which was sitting beside him, Blacky sitting beside Izumo a few seats ahead of them. Rin wanted to get the mission over with and end up right in his boyfriend's arms.

"Rin-chan, you never told me how your date with Bon went." Shima said suddenly, snapping the demon out of his daze.

"It was great." Rin said, automatically smiling. "We ate Sukiyaki at this nice little restaurant and sat under the stars, for a good while."

Rin blushing at the last thing he said looked toward the window, remembering what had happened under those stars that night; and how much he loved Bon. Not just for those romantic moments, but for every other one as well. The simple, quiet, and easily forgotten ones. Memories that made the demon love the teen even more. Despite the fake fights and punches they had to throw in to shift everyone's attentions away from them, during their accidental tender moments in class or at lunch on rare occasions. Under the fake violence, Rin knew he loved Bon with everything he had and that Bon felt the same way.

"Have you guys gone any farther than kissing?" Shima asked, innocently, making Rin stop his train of thought and nearly freak out when Blacky jumped into his lap.

"Not really," Rin lied, laughing a bit. "but we've gotten close."

_"Your such a liar, Rin!"_ Blacky meowed, frowning at him; the sith cat jumping up and down on his lap. _"Tell Shima-chan the truth!"_

"Really? I thought Bon would have tried to make a move by now." Shima spoke with a twist of disappointment in his voice. "He's always seemed like the guy that would do that."

"Sorry to disappoint." Rin said, glaring at Blacky to get him to stop commenting.

_"Don't lie to Shima-chan, Rin! That isn't fair, he deserves to know."_

"No he doesn't." Rin said with a frown, not paying any attention to the pink-haired teen beside him. "I don't have to go around telling everyone about my love life."

"So you two have done it?" Shima asked, beside him; making Rin jump a little in his seat.

"I didn't say that!" Rin said suddenly, his face turning red. "And I was talking to Blacky!"

"So, who was on top?" Shima pressed, having totally ignored the demon's words. "And how many times have you done it?"

_"I win."_ Blacky said teasingly, grinning and hopping out of his lap to go sit back with Izumo.

"Traitor." Rin growled after his familiar, before he looked back at the pink-haired teen patiently waiting for his to answer his questions. "And I'm not telling you."

"Rin-chan!" Shima whined, pouting. "I'll tell Yukio on you."

"You better not!" Rin growled, giving his friend a small glared. "Or I'll tell Yukio you were checking out that girl in our history class."

"Please don't! Sensei would get mad!" Shima spoke in a pleading whine. "Besides, I just want to know. I'm not going to tell anyone; Rin-chan. I promise!"

"Fine." Rin said with a sigh, as he gave in, due to the headache he was getting. "Bon topped me and it was twice, happy?"

"Really?" Shima said, with a hint of surprise in his voice. "Was it good?"

"There is no way I'm answering that." Rin said, frowning as he pulled out his cell phone and shoved it into Shima's hand. "Just type in Yukio's cell number into your phone and quit asking questions, please."

"Thank you, Rin-chan!" Shima said excitedly, as he pulled out his phone and typed in Yukio's cell number.

"Whatever, just don't tell Yukio I gave it to you. He'll probably get mad at me."

"I won't, Rin-chan! Thank you!"

* * *

><p>"Why do I have to help with this crappy squid fry thing, when we could be swimming?" Shima said with a frown, the pink-haired teen sitting on the hot sand as Rin was cooking .<p>

"Come on, just have some. This fried squid is so good you'd sell your soul for a single bite!" Rin said happily, as he was trying to get attention to the small food stand they had set up on the beach; who had seemed to have ignored him.

"You seem to be enjoying yourself, Rin-chan."

"Huh?" His best friend turned to him and looked down at the exwire who was sitting behind their table. "Well, I don't mind doing this; but there's not a single customer! It's weird. This squid really tastes great."

Shima just let out a sigh as he watched Rin's familiar look at the food in Rin's hand and look up at his owner, a look of pleading on his face.

"You can't have any, Blacky. It's for sale." Rin spoke to his familiar, having once again ignored the pink-haired teen.

"I've been wondering, Rin-chan, is that your new familiar cat sith?" Shima asked, getting Rin's attention once again.

"Yeah, they said this was a mission, so I brought him along."

"But how's this a mission?" Shima said, as he stood up; then frowned. "Although, this better than looking for seaweed for anti-demon drugs."

"This shop and the inn we're staying at are both run by the family of the whisker guy's wife." Rin replied, even though Shima knew he was talking about the teacher that had come with them.

"I'm starting to feel like Bon and Miwa were lucky to get away with looking for ghost stones at the Tama River." Shima said with a sigh, as he sat on the sand again, a few girls in bathing suits walking by as he laid back on the sand. "I guess we'd need a cute sales girl to attract customers. Maybe if Izumo helped out a bit more. She really sucks at teamwork."

"Sorry about that." A female voice said above him, making the exwire look up.

Only to find Izumo looking down at him with her long hair tied up in a ponytail and a mint green hoodie covering up the top half of her pink bikini, a yellow inner tube under her arm. Shima automatically standing up and moving away from his classmate, so he wouldn't get kicked in the face.

"You look cute in you bikini today, Izumo." Shima said quickly, so she wouldn't yell at him and get in trouble later.

"What are you saying? I helped with the squid fry already, didn't I?" She questioned, frowning at all of them, as she turned on her heel. "Or do you think that being a salesgirl suits me better?"

Shima muttered a quick sorry and she was gone in a heartbeat, turning away from them and heading for the sea. The pink-haired teen letting out a sigh and looking at Rin.

"Same as ever, Even this heat doesn't melt her." Shima muttered, frowning.

"Ah, thanks for the hard work!" Shima jumped a little and turned to see their teacher grinning at them, a fan in his hand. "How's the business? I'm happy to have kind students like you."

Shima felt the side of his mouth twitch and Rin let out a chuckle beside him, as their teacher wished them even more luck and walked off.

"What's so funny, Rin-chan?" Shima asked, turning to his friend.

"You and Yukio defiantly have a lot in common." Rin laughed, his familiar looking at his master in question.

"Why would you say that, Rin-chan?" Shima pressed.

"Because the side of your mouth twitches, when your pissed or irritated, just like Yukio." Rin pointed out, his laughter no longer present, but a grin on his face. "Just like when Yukio's left eye twitches, the left side of your mouth does; too."

"I never noticed that," Shima poked his cheek and looked at his best friend. "but I've never seen Sensei's eye twitch before."

"Then I'll show you when we get back." Rin said, giving him a grin. "It doesn't take much to get Yukio mad at me."

"Do we have to make Sensei mad?" Shima asked, a slight panic in his voice. "He might not talk to me then."

"You'll be fine, Shima." Rin said with a sigh, giving him a slight frown. "I don't think you could ever do anything to make Yukio mad at you, or make him not talk to you. He can't resist you."

* * *

><p>Scarlett: *lays head on computer table and groans* I've had enough of this!<p>

Akira: *walks over and looks over shoulder* You've only gotten half way through the episode

Scarlett: *grabs a notebook and shoves it in Akira's face* shut up!

Akira: *Pulls notebook out of Scarlett's hand* Bad day?

Scarlett: *raises eyebrow* when aren't I having a bad day, lately?

Akira: *sighs* true…what was it this time?

Scarlett and Akira: *at the same time* Leelan

Akira: Are you serious?

Scarlett: *nods* she still won't go to homecoming with me and now she's telling me she can't go because there's a band thing going on that day. *whines* And I wanna go to my homecoming!

Akira: you never told me how it went with your friend's homecoming

Scarlett: *glares at* I am never hanging out with him, again. PERIOD.

Akira: That bad?

Scarlett: when he pick me up he wasn't dressed and I had to walk a mile in heels

Akira: ouch

Scarlett: *turns back to computer and pulls up another word document* exactly! never happening again. No more nice Scarlett! I'm done doing shit for people! *starts typing and watching episode for dialogue*

Akira: *sighs and heads for the door, looking at camera* I give her till the end of the week, before she dumps her girlfriend. *heads down the hall and disappears into room* KITO GET OUT OF MY ROOM!

* * *

><p><em>Rin and Bon do not belong to me.<em>

_These characters belong to Kazue Kato._

**And to you guys, I've decided that inbetween some chapters, I'm going to be answering comments and any questions you have. I'll answer anything about the story, plot, realtionships on characters, or you can just me about myself. You can even ask Bon and Rin. Anyway! Enjoy and review!**


	36. Chapter 36

Chapter 36~

"Sensei!"

Rin rolled his eyes, as Shima attacked his younger brother; the pink-haired teen having followed him all the way back to the abandoned dorm building, instead of going back to his to unpack. As Rin shut the door and Yukio wrapped his arms around the over excited exwire, looking at his demon brother.

"How'd the mission go?" Yukio asked, as Shima just cuddled up against him; his cheeks a deep pink.

"Couldn't have gone any better." Rin said, as he headed for the kitchen; Blacky just behind him.

_"Rin almost got to battle a squid!"_ Blacky said excitedly, jumping up and down as he walked; Yukio dragging Shima after them. _"It tasted really yucky!"_

"What did he just say?" Yukio asked Rin, the demon's younger brother unable to telepathically hear his older brother's familiar.

"He said I almost got to battle a squid demon and it tasted disgusting." Rin repeated, as he walked into the kitchen and grabbed an apron.

"You tried to eat it!" Yukio spoke, in complete surprise, as Blacky gave him a nod. "You could've gotten sick."

_"But I thought it'd taste good, Yukio!" _The cat whined, having jumped onto the kitchen platform and was now rolling across the counter top.

"He did get sick, Sensei." Shima finally spoke, looking up at his older brother; his cheeks still pink.

"He was fine, though." Rin cut in, before Yukio had a fit. "Weren't you, Blacky?"

The sith cat gave a nod and curled up on the counter top, claiming it as his spot, as Rin opened the fridge and grabbed some ingredients; Yukio and Shima watching from the small dining hall.

"Is it me, or does Rin-chan always cook when Bon isn't here?" Shima asked, making Rin frown.

"I do not!" Rin blurted out, as he grabbed a pan and Ukobach peered out of his cupboard, noticing Kuro and introducing himself to the sith cat.

"You usually do, Nii-san." Yukio pointed out, his left eye twitching slightly. "And where did this Rin-chan thing come from?"

"You were right, Rin-chan. Sensei's left eye does twitch." Shima said amusingly, as he smiled up at the demon's younger brother.

"Quit calling Rin that." Yukio spoke defensively, looking down at the pink-haired exwire.

"Just cool it, Yukio. I don't care." Rin yelled out toward the kitchen, as Ukobach started helping him cut some of the ingredients. "He hasn't stopped calling me that, since before he started dating you."

"D-dating?" Yukio stuttered, his face turning a soft red color. "Nii-san, quit making things up."

"So you aren't dating?" Rin asked, walking up to the window and leaning against it; ignoring Kuro's mew of protest. "You two seem close enough to be dating."

"We aren't." Yukio said seriously, till he noticed Shima's now disappointed face and bit his lip. "At least…not yet."

Shima's face lit up and Yukio let out a sigh of relief, as Rin smiled and went back to the food Ukobach was cutting. As he heard Shima whine and Rin looked up in time to see Yukio kiss the exwire in his arms, the pink-haired teen's face turning bright red and the demon's older brother to pick up the teen and walk toward the hall; Shima freaking out for a moment and clinging to Yukio's sweater.

"We'll be upstairs, Nii-san!" Yukio called behind him, as they disappeared into the hallway; leaving Rin alone with the two demons in the kitchen.

_"If you ask me, they're moving too fast."_ Ukobach spoke, snapping Rin to attention.

_"What are you talking about?"_ Blacky demanded, frowning at the kitchen demon. _"They're cute together, who cares about moving too fast?"_

_"Obviously you haven't been here long enough to see how long these two keep mates."_

"Bon isn't my mate!" Rin blurted out, his face turning red, as he grabbed some of the cut ingredients and started preparing their lunches for tomorrow. "And don't use that word, again. That's sounds so…so..so"

_"Sexual"_ Blacky said without hesitation.

"Where do you guys learn this stuff?" Rin asked, a frown on his face. "Because you shouldn't know anything about this stuff."

_"Humans"_ Both demons said in unison, making Rin frown.

"Of course." Rin said, as he smacked himself in the head. "It had to be humans."

_"So, when is Bon coming back?" _Ukobach asked, looking at Rin.

"Not until tomorrow." Rin replied, as he threw some ingredients into the pan. "I checked the bus schedule and the next one doesn't come back till tomorrow."

_"Then I'm getting out more food."_ Ukobach said, as he jumped off the counter and jumped out the stool by the fridge. _"At this rate, you'll be up all night."_

"I will not?"

_"Does Rin always cook, when Bon isn't here?"_ Blacky asked.

"I do not!"

_"Only when he's not on campus and he knows about it, or when they get into a fight; which has happened twice already."_ Ukobach said, as he opened the door to the fridge and pulled out a head of lettuce.

"Don't tell him everything!" Rin practically yelled, frowning at the kitchen demon.

_"He'll end up finding out, anyway."_ Ukobach replied, as he jumped back onto the counter and set down the lettuce on the cutting board. _"The both of you are too loud to begin with."_

"You know, too!" Rin demanded, his face turning red.

_"What demon wouldn't? You two make too much noise."_

Rin let out a low growl and Ukobach looked up toward the ceiling, in the direction Rin and Yukio's room was, as Kuro let out a curious mew and looked in the same direction.

"What is it?" Rin asked, looking at the two in confusion.

_"Your brother better make the exwire shut up, or I'm going to get a headache."_ Ukobach said, as he went back to the lettuce and started pulling the leaves from the base.

_"Do humans always make so much noise?"_ Blacky asked, looking at Rin.

"What in the hell are you guys talking about?"

* * *

><p><strong>About Ten Minutes Ago<strong>

"Sensei, could we go on a date?" Shima asked, looking up at his teacher, as Rin turned his back to them in the kitchen.

"I don't have time for something like that, Shima. I have to teach your class and go on missions." Yukio replied, Shima automatically pouting.

"That's not fair!" Shima whined. "I want to spend time with Sensei!"

The next moment the exorcist's lips were against the exwires, Shima's face turning red within seconds. The pink-haired teen slowly relaxing in his teacher's arms and leaning into the kiss, right before Yukio swept him off his feet and proceeded to carry him out of the room.

"Sensei!" Shima yelled in surprise, scrambling to grab onto something; till he grabbed Yukio's sweater collar and hung on for dear life.

"We'll be upstairs, Nii-san!" Yukio called behind him, to his brother, as he walked into the hall with Shima in his arms ; heading up the stairs.

"Sensei, where are we going?" Shima asked, as Yukio made it to the small landing and proceeded to go up the rest of the stairs.

"Give me a second, Renzou."

Shima's face turned a crimson red, as his teacher called him by his first name; the tone to his voice sounding completely different than it had been moments ago. It obvious the exorcist had something in store for him, but not giving anything right away. Just the mentioning of his first name making his heart race and his knees go weak; even though they weren't touching the floor. No one had ever called him by his first name, other than his family, and that sent the exwires mind to a completely different world. One that not even he though his teacher's was in right now, a thousand different perverted thing popping up in the exwires head. Just as Yukio opened the door to his bedroom and walked inside, not wasting anytime in setting the pink-haired teen on the bed; closing and locking the door. Shima's face turning a deeper red, as the lock clicked, and a nervous feeling washing over his body; as his teacher started walking toward him.

"S-Sensei, why did you lock the door?" The pink-haired teen stuttered, as Yukio sat on the edge of the bed and leaned toward him. "Did I do something wrong, Sensei?"

"No you didn't, Renzou." Yukio spoke softly, touching the pink-haired teens cheek. "You said you wanted to spend time with me, didn't you?"

The exwire gave his teacher a small nod and jumped slightly, as Yukio's hand touched his back; pulling him closer to the exorcist in front of him. His cheeks so flushed the exwire was surprised he still had enough blood for his brain to function, Yukio giving him a soft smile and leaning closer to the flustered teen, so that their foreheads were touching. His teacher gently stroking Shima's cheek and looking right into his brown eyes, with his blue ones; a hint of green present and visible due to the close proximity to each other. Shima's heart thundering inside his chest and a slight nervousness in every breath he took, his hands shaking in anticipation and his throat dry. His current nervous condition due to his teacher's close presence to him, one that he had never felt before. The exorcist's kind and simple presence now a dominating and romantic one, as Yukio's hand gently slid up the exwires back and brought him closer to him; placing a soft and meaningful kiss on the pink-haired teen's lips. Shima immediately melting into the soft and simple touch, his body relaxing in his teacher's hold and grabbing onto his sweater. The exwire immediately craving the exorcist's touch, the simple and loving gestures that made his mind go blank; made and wanting him demanding for more.

Their lips separating for only a moment, before Shima pulled the exorcist into another kiss; this one more demanding than the last. The exorcist above him picking up on the sudden change in the exwires behavior and granting a little more of the pink-haired teens wish. Yukio's tongue brushing against Shima's soft lips, and the young Aria immediately granting his boyfriend entrance. The exwire letting out a soft, and enjoyable, groan as his teacher's moist tongue danced with his own; the exorcist above him carefully lowering the both of them down closer to the bed. His teacher not making the slightest error, as the pink-haired teen's head came in contact with the pillow and their lips were still melded together. Not breaking the meaningful and comforting contact, as Yukio tangled his fingers into Shima's dyed pink hair and completely dominated the teen in their now occurring battle. His teacher not wasting a moment to take over, and win over, him. The soft contact broken in second, the two breathing heavily. Shima's face heavily flushed and Yukio's blue eyes full of love and compassion for the exwire beneath him. The exwires lips slightly swollen, and a soft red color, his brown eyes now a soft honey color and gleaming in the light.

"Sensei, I love you." The exwire spoke softly, as his teacher drew him for another heart stopping kiss.

The exorcist wasting no time to slide his hands down the Aria's clothed chest and slide his fingers under the fabric, the pink-haired teen shivering underneath the taller teen and gripping the exorcist's shirt tighter. His teacher's cold fingers sliding up his hot skin and playing with a pert nipple. Shima letting out a soft moan and their lips parting, the pleasuring noise growing a little louder, as the exwire spoke the exorcist's name. His voice soft and breathless, as the teen above him slid a hand down his clothed chest and to his hips. Yukio's cold fingers brushing against the exposed skin and stopping at his skinny jeans. Shima's voice immediately getting caught in his throat and the teen forcing out the words that came to his head, his own voice cutting him off and his voice trailing off:

"S-Sensei…W-wait..Rin.."

"What about Rin, Renzou?" Yukio asked, softly, removing his hand from under the exwires shirt and caressing a flushed cheek.

"H-He might..hear…S-Sensei."

"If your quiet enough he won't." Yukio said softly, gently kissing the exwire. "But that's up to you what you want me to do."

Shima gasping, as the exorcist rubbed the bulge in the denim fabric; a soft whine escaping his lips when the hand was moved away. The exorcist's name escaping the pink-haired teen's lips and a knock resounding through the room.

"Yukio, Shima, I made come snacks if you're hungry!" Rin's voice called out from the other side of the door, making Shima jump slightly.

"We'll be down in a moment, Nii-san." Yukio called back, not taking his eyes off the exwire underneath him.

Rin's footsteps disappearing away from the door and toward the stairs in moments.

"S-Sensei-" Shima uttered out, before he was interrupted with a loving kiss.

"We can continue this some other time, Renzou." Yukio spoke softly, caressing the teen's cheek. "I promise."

"S-Sensei?"

"Yes?"

"Say my name, again."

* * *

><p>Scarlett: *practically dies at the computer*<p>

Rin: *walks out of the kitchen wearing pajama bottoms* what's up with her?

Akira: *reading a book on the couch* she overdid it on typing Hellfire.

Rin: She touch the other one?

Scarlett: *groans* no more!

Akira: That would be a no.

Bon: *walks out of kitchen and hugs Rin from behind* I don't blame her. How far behind is she?

Akira: Officially she's 13 episodes behind, although she might skip a filler episode or two

Rin: She skipped almost all of the squid one

Scarlett: *whines and sits up* I couldn't get it to work! I'd have to put it Izumo's point o view and I've never done something from a snotty bitch's point of view, so more than half of it was cut. And I was getting a headache.

Akira: So, after an hour and a half headache, she settled with a fluffy and sexy filler chapter; that will transition into the amusement park Episode when Amaimon battles Rin

Scarlett: *groans* don't even start with me on that one. I'm not ready for that. I'll do it on Saturday

Akira: Your homecoming is Saturday

Scarlett: Dammit! *slams head on computer table and whines* ow!

Akira: I think it's your bed time, you were supposed to be in bed an hour ago

Scarlett: *pissy* thanks for the update, mother

Akira: Yep, to bed with you! *points to door* get moving, I'll shut down the computer and post it

Scarlett: *mutters* asshole *leaves the room*

Bon: She usually like that?

Akira: only when you piss her off, or she's tired. She's such a fanfiction workaholic

* * *

><p><em>Rin and Bon do not belong to me.<em>

_These characters belong to Kazue Kato._

**And to you guys, I've decided that inbetween some chapters, I'm going to be answering comments and any questions you have. I'll answer anything about the story, plot, realtionships on characters, or you can just me about myself. You can even ask Bon and Rin. Anyway! Enjoy and review!**


	37. Chapter 37

Chapter 37~

"I'd rather have a date to the amusement park after school, not come here like this." Shima said with a sigh, as he was sitting on the base of the statue of their head master's statue; blushing when Yukio turned and looked at him.

"How was your last mission, Shima?" Miwa asked, snapping the pink-haired exwire out of his daze and looks at his friend.

"I'm not even sure if you could call it a mission." Shima spoke, as he leaned back and put his hands behind his head; looking toward Rin for help.

"It was a huge squid." Rin said, as he looked the his friend.

"Squid?" Miwa repeated with confusion.

"Squid." Rin repeated.

"Oh well, that's bullshit." Bon said, as he stood up and Shima noticed a frown on Rin's face.

"What?" Rin glared at his boyfriend and Shima let out a sigh, knowing the two of them were getting into another one of their fake fights.

"I mean, there are people who are not even doing anything!" Bon said, looking toward their two classmates.

The lot of them looking over to see Yamada playing another one of his hand held video games, mumbling something about a dragon; again. As Takara was playing with his stupid bunny puppet and talking to it, which just creped Shima out. Who'd talk to a puppet?

"Well…" Miwa started.

"Sorry we're late!" A girl voice called out, making all the exwires turn in the direction of the voice.

Only to see Shiemi running toward them, no longer in her pink kimono. The blonde exwire wearing the school uniform, a white dress shirt and a pink skirt. Her white dress shirt tucked in and a belt around her waist. The school tie in a bow around her neck, just like Izumo, who was running behind her; her cheeks a soft red, and her breasts bouncing as she ran toward them. Knees high white socks and her black dress shoes on her feet, her familiar riding on her shoulder. All the guys staring at her in complete shock, at her new transformation, their cheeks turning a soft pink. The blonde finally reaching them and setting her hands on her thighs as she tried to catch her breath.

"Shiemi, what happened? Your kimono…"

"The kimono's not fit for missions, so the Principal assigned me a uniform." The blonde girl spoke in her normal and cheerful voice, before she turned to Yukio and smiled. "We're late because Kamiki had to show me how to put it on."

"Why me?" Izumo asked, frowning.

"It's not too weird I hope." She said nervously.

"It's good, it's good, it's hella cute, Moriyama." Shima said as he blushed, noticing his teacher frowning at him, Bon nodding beside him as Rin was staring at their classmate.

"Thanks." She spoke happily.

Rin jumping off the statue from the top tier and whispering something to the pink-haired teen's teacher, before Yukio smacked his best friend with his clipboard. Rin letting out a cry in pain and Shima nervously looking at his lap, regretting having called Shiemi cute; because he had a feeling he was going to regret it after this mission.

"That hurt, four eyes!" Rin yelled, Bon looking toward his boyfriend as the teen was yelling at his younger brother.

"Now that you're all her, let me assign you in pairs." Yukio spoke, as he gave the pink-haired teen a side glance. "Miwa and Takara, Yamada and Suguro."

"Why?" Bon complained, as he was ignored and their teacher continued.

"Kamiki and Shima." The exwires teacher spoke, giving him a daring look. "And Rin and Shiemi."

"I'm with Rin." Shiemi spoke happily, completely oblivious to Bon's glare.

"Lately we've been getting sightings of a ghost and reports of damage here in MepphyLand, so today you'll investigate that." Yukio explained, the pink-haired teen's teacher now focused on the mission at hand. "You'll have to find it today while the park is still closed to the public, and as soon as you do, report to either professor Tsubaki's or may cell phone."

"Then can someone please define what is a ghost." Tsubaki sensei asked, as he looked at the whole class; Shima's full attention on Yukio, then what was actually going on. "Kamiki?"

"Yes. Ghosts are demons that posses vapors emitted from the corpses of humans or animals." Kamiki explained, as she put her raised hand down. "They often exhibit residual emotions from the lifetime of the subject."

"Very well." Tsubaki spoke, giving her a nod.

"How many ghosts are there?" Miwa asked, Shima snapping to attention when his teacher looked at him and made a gesture for him to pay attention.

"There is only one, although there have been sightings from all around the park." Yukio explained. "It takes the appearance of a small boy. It usually does nothing more than pulling hands or lifting skirts."

"What? Lifting skirts?" Rin spoke, a sound of outage in his voice.

"Those are childish pranks, Sensei." Shima said, as his teacher gave him a look as if the exwire did the same things; before he quickly added. "Then again, it is a child."

"But we leave it be, there's a danger of it becoming more vicious." Yukio said, as he looked at the exwire.

"It should be easy with this many people." Bon spoke, his arms crossed over his chest.

"Any other questions?"

No one spoke, as Yukio looked at all of them, and their teacher nodded.

"Very well. Head out!"

* * *

><p>"Rin, you watch the right side, I'll watch this side." Shiemi spoke happily, as she was waking ahead of the demon; Rin absent-mindedly looking in both directions.<p>

"Okay." Rin said, as he looked toward his right and glanced toward his classmate.

Shiemi practically walking like a malfunctioning robot, in his opinion.

"Are you okay?" Rin asked, giving her a weird look.

Shiemi stopping for a moment, as she turned to face him and her cheeks were puffed out.

"Shiemi? What's wrong? What happened to your face?" Rin asked, wondering if was some allergic reaction, or if he should call Yukio. "Are you angry?"

"No…I'm…not laughing." She said, it now obvious she was trying not to laugh.

"Huh?" Rin gave he a weird look and she turned on her heels and keep walking. "Hey, wait a second!"

Rin running after her, as she was getting further down the path they were on.

"Your acting weird!"

* * *

><p>The two of them reaching the end of the path and Rin watching as Shiemi's face lit up at the sight of all the amusement park rides.<p>

"Shiemi?"

"I really wanted to go to the amusement park." She spoke in her shy tone, glancing at the demon. "But I couldn't stand so many people around me, so it was out of the question. I guess it's normally crowded and a lot of fun. But I…"

Rin looked at the blonde exwire, as she trailed off and looked to the side, letting out a sigh, before he said:

"Then let's come her together some time, with everyone else." Rin offered, not looking at the blonde.

"huh?"

Rin stopped in his tracks, as he heard a soft voice and looked around, Shiemi stopping beside him and looking at him.

"Rin?"

"I hear a voice?" Rin spoke, not paying much attention to the blonde next to him.

"Voice?" She repeated.

The next moment the carousel in front of them started up, the horses moving up and down as the ride started moving around; Rin putting his arm in the way as Shiemi went to walk toward it. Rin picking up that something was nearby, but he wasn't too sure what exactly it was.

"Why did it…?" Shiemi started, as they watched the ride move around slowly.

"Here it comes."

The ride stopping at a small ghost like boy was visible to the both of them. His hair a light brunette, and his eyes a brown color. The rest of his ghost like body a sky blue, with white stars stretched across his intangible body. The small boy crying and tears rolling down his face, as his little shoulders shook. The two of them letting out a surprising gasp and Shiemi turning to him.

"Amazing, Rin! How did you know?" She asked, Rin looking at her and searching for an answer, before giving her the stupid answer that came to his head.

"It's like a gift?" He said, unsure of what he just said; as Shiemi walked to the railing surrounding the ride and looked at the little boy.

"Why are you crying?" The blonde asked, as Rin went to reach out a hand and stop her.

"Hey, don't talk to demons!" Rin blurted out, till he remembered he was a demon and nearly smacked himself in the head for the comment.

"But he's tiny" Shiemi said, turning to him. "and he doesn't look dangerous at all."

"Hey!" Rin called out, accidentally scaring the little demon ghost. "How long do you want to keep on crying?"

"You shouldn't yell at him!" The blonde scolded the demon.

"I just-"

The next second the little ghost demon came flying over and practically shoved his face into the blonde teen's chest, Rin staring at the demon in shock.

"I was very sick…But my parents promised me we'd come here when I get well…" The little crying ghost demon spoke. "But I died, so no one…"

"I see, so you were just lonely." Shiemi said, as she looked down at the little boy; Rin watching as his classmate spoke gently to the little boy, patting his little head.

"Shut up, you hag!" The little boy said out of nowhere, as he jabbed the blonde's breasts and flew a good fifteen feet from them. "Stupid! Stupid!"

The little demon flying off as Rin tried to get a hold on what had just happened, till he noticed the boy was long gone.

"That brat! Get back here!" Rin yelled as he ran after the little demon.

* * *

><p>Rin let out a growl, as Shiemi ran off to go search for the kid and pulled out his cell phone, thinking this would be the best time to call Yukio and tell him they found the pervy brat; as he dialed his younger brother's number and waited as it rung. Till his sword was pulled of his shoulder and the demon turned to see a guy with green hair above him, on the statue he was behind, holding his sword.<p>

"Who are you? Give it back!" Rin demanded, growling up at the new comer.

As the guy stuck a pink lollypop in his mouth and looked at him with a blank gaze.

"Who?" He asked, stupidly. "Ah, yes. I'm Amaimon, a demon king. Kinda like your big brother. Nice to meet you. Also, I'm not giving this back."

Amaimon holding up Rin's sword, he had just taken, his expression not changing in the least.

"A demon?" Rin questioned, till the cloth case for his sword was thrown at him.

"So this is the Demon-Slaying Blade?" The earth king spoke with interest, as he looked at it and Rin growled.

"Hey! Give it back!" The younger demon demanded, glaring up at the older demon above him.

"Let's see how it works." Amaimon said, as he grasped the blade with both hands and unsheathed it a little; watching as Rin's body erupted in blue flames and Rin started up at him in shock.

* * *

><p>Bon let out a sigh as he wiped his forehead with the back of his hand and looked toward the sky, the heat getting to him a little more than it usually did. The teen frowning as the sound effects for Yamada's games could be heard from the teen feet between them, the exwire turning and looking at his mission partner with a scowl on his face.<p>

"Would it hurt to help me look?" Bon questioned, frowning at the hooded teen and wondering how this guy wasn't the slightest bit hot in this warm weather.

Silence between the two for a few moment, except for the video game's sound effects, till Yamada looked up from the game and pocketed it. Bon giving him a weird look, as he ran over to the huge tower behind them and started climbing it.

"Hey!"

A few moments later, the rides coming to life and Bon looking around in confusion. Wondering if Yukio had turn the electricity back on, and if they had caught the ghost boy. Bon finally getting tired of being ignored and followed Yamada up the tower, reaching the top of the towers and standing behind his classmate to catch his breath; noticing the smoke coming from the beans on the tallest rollercoaster.

"What's that?" Bon questioned the hooded teen. "What's happening?"

Yamada jumping from the huge tower and Bon rushing to the rail and letting out a curse, till he saw his classmate unharmed and looked back toward the smoke on the rollercoaster. Till he saw a flash of blue flames and his breath got caught in his lungs. Those were Rin's flames, which only meant one thing. Rin was in trouble.

* * *

><p>Scarlett: *sitting on the couch with laptop in lap, still in her pajama's*<p>

Akira: *walks out of the kitchen with a bag of chip and notices her on the couch* why aren't you dressed? I thought you'd be out getting our hair styled for the homecoming dance tonight?

Scarlett: I'm not going

Akira: Why not? *sits beside and lets her eat some chips* You were so focused on going

Scarlett: I was, till I stood in a line for over fifteen minutes and found out it was fifteen bucks a ticket. So I just walked off and didn't buy one.

Akira: *looks at her in surprise* weren't they ten last year?

Scarlett: They were, but they jacked up the prices. So I just left the girl there staring at me walk away and decided it wasn't worth the money. I'd rather go to my dam prom, then pay fifteen buck for three hours of dancing.

Akira: That sucks

Scarlett: Tell me about it. *working on the chapter after the next one*

Akira: *looks at screen and grabs wireless mouse and minimizes the window*

Scarlett: Hey!

Akira: *grabs her laptop and pulls her off the couch* come on *drags to door*

Scarlett: Where are you taking me? *following after*

Akira: We're talking a break and having some fun. You've got some reviews to answer and we haven't got together as a group in awhile.

* * *

><p><em>Rin and Bon do not belong to me.<em>

_These characters belong to Kazue Kato._

**And to you guys, I've decided that inbetween some chapters, I'm going to be answering comments and any questions you have. I'll answer anything about the story, plot, realtionships on characters, or you can just me about myself. You can even ask Bon and Rin. Anyway! Enjoy and review!**


	38. Chapter 38

Chapter 38~

"Stop!" Rin yelled, as he glared up at Amaimon, the guy still in possession of the demon's sword and looking down at him in wonder.

Amaimon opening and closing the sword a few times, as he watched Rin's flames die and come back to life. Rin finally getting tired of the guy messing with him and growling.

"Quick screwing around!"

"I see. So the sword is connected to Ghenna." Amaimon said, as he looked down at the blade; as he continued to open and close it . "And the scabbard is the gate itself. If the sword is sheathed the gate closes, and when it's drawn it opens again."

"Come on! Make up your mind, already!" Rin growled.

"Then I'll leave it this way." Amaimon spoke, as bit of a happy tone in his voice, as he unsheathed the sword and stood up.

Rin growling as his tail came out of the confines of his shirt and his flames covered his whole body, Amaimon looking down at him and messing with his lollypop a little; before he spoke:

"Your flames are in Ghenna, and your body is in Assiah, right?" He questioned the young demon.

"Who cares!" Rin growled as he lunged at the older demon.

The younger demon missing and destroying the head of the golden colored statue of Mephisto, Amaimon jumping off of it and doing a back flip as he landed on one of the metal beams on the rollercoaster behind him; Rin's sword still in his hand.

"What did you do to our brother's head?" The earth king spoke, in an almost teasing and whining tone.

"What do you want?" Rin demanded, glaring at the older demon.

"What do I want?" Amaimon repeated, as he looked at him a little surprised. "I had some free time, so I came here to play."

Rin staring at the demon in confusion, as the older spit out the stick to the finished lollypop and jumped up to a higher beam on the rollercoaster.

"This is an amusement park after all, so let's have a lot of fun!"

The demon snapping his fingers and the riders and lights coming to life in an instant. The sign of the rollercoaster flicking on and the ride starting, surprising the young demon as he looked around and wondered how in the hell he just did that, and if he could learn how to.

"Now that was cool." Rin said as he watched the rides moving on their own.

"I studied Japanese games as well." Amaimon spoke, snapping Rin back to attention and looking back at the earth king; only to see the guy clapping his hands above his head and acting like a five year old. "Come on, catch me if you can!"

"You little…don't screw with me!" Rin yelled, as he jumped at the older demon.

Rin missing and the earth king jumping near the top of the rollercoaster ill and sitting on the tracks. Rin growling as he started climbing the track to get to the bastard, and muttering a whole load of curse words as he gripped the hot metal bars and continued his way up. The sound of the seats for the ride getting closer by the second.

"This reminds me, I went to the seaside the other day!" Amaimon spoke amusingly, talking loud enough so Rin could hear him.

"What the hell is he talking about?" Rin muttered under his breath, climbing up the track till the seats reached the top and Amaimon jumped out of the way and landed on the first one. "You gotta be kidding, me."

"Surfing is so much fun!" Amaimon cried happily, as the seats to the rollercoaster were heading right toward Rin.

"You…" Rin jumped into the air, to avoid getting hit by the rollercoaster seats and nearly jumped back as Amaimon appeared in front of him; in midair. "What?"

"I heard about this game, too." The earth king mused, as he reached his hand out and flicked Rin in the forehead with his finger.

Rin losing his balance and falling into the rollercoaster track, letting out a cry of pain s his back hit the metal bars, till he hit his head on the track closer in the ground and Amaimon smashed him into it. The younger demon letting out a groan of pain, as the piece of track came free, and the earth king continued the beating; punching the younger demon in the face, repetitively. Rin letting out a gasp of pain, as it felt like his nose broke and the older demon continued the beating; as he started talking to himself.

"I don't get it. Why are Father and Brother so obsessed with him?" The older demon spoke out loud.

The earth king finishing the small barrage of beatings and punching Rin in the jaw. The younger demon hitting another bit of track and gasping out in pain, before he finally hit the ground and the older demon landed on top of him; kneeing him in the chest. Rin gasping as the air was knocked out of him and tried to get a hold of himself, before the demon finally got some air into his lungs and the demon above him punched him in the face. Rin receiving another small beating before Amaimon looked down at him and stopped for a moment.

"This is such a letdown. I hoped you'd be good for killing some time." The earth king spoke in disappointment.

Rin losing the last inkling of control he had and slapping a hand over the older demon's mouth, this flames intensifying, and his control over his flames slipping. Right before his consciousness blacked out and his flames consumed his reason.

* * *

><p>The next moment a scream behind the younger demon brought him to his senses, as he turned around and saw Shiemi on the ground with some roots protecting her from the collapsing inflatable; steel beams sticking out of it. Rin totally forgetting about the fight and running toward his classmate to protect her, till he realized he wouldn't make it in time and sent a jet of flames toward the collapsing inflatable and it burned to ashes, Rin saving the blonde and using the most of his strength. His knees giving out and the blue flamed demon trying to desperately catch his breath, as he could hear Amaimon walking toward him. Rin cursing under his breath, as he realized he couldn't fight the guy, and the older demon pressed his foot into Rin's back and forced him onto the ground. The younger demon letting out a groan of exhaustion and finally catching his breath.<p>

"Oh? Is it over already?" Amaimon questioned, digging his foot into the exwires back. "So boring…Brother's been holding me back, but I'm thinking I should break your sword."

"Stop," Rin forced out, the young demon barely able to move at this point and trying to save what energy he had left.

"Sever the head of the snake that devours the eight princesses!" A voice spoke somewhere in front of Rin, the demon barely able to move his head in his position, as Amaimon looked ahead and letting out an amusing approval.

His classmate, Yamada, appearing beside him in an instant; a purple sword in his hands, as Amaimon jumped away from him and distanced himself from the two. Rin automatically panicking on the inside at the sight of his classmate, wondering if he'd tell everyone else, but at this point he was too tired to ponder the question and had to get his sword back.

"Who are you?" Amaimon asked, as Yamada grabbed the back of Rin's shirt and sat him up; the young demon feeling a wave on dizziness wash over him as he tried to get a hold of himself.

"You're Amaimon, The Earth King, aren't you?" Yamada questioned, as he stood up. "How could a big fish like you get inside the Academy? Mephisto let you in."

"You're in the way." Amaimon mused, as Rin forced himself to stand.

"You are the one in the way." Yamada practically threatened.

Amaimon looking at the two of them, as Rin was panting in pain and glaring at him. The Earth King looking at the two of them, before kicking the case to the sword up and sheathing the sword; Rin's flames disappearing and the young demon feeling even more tired than he should be.

"Ah, screw it." The older demon spoke, as he tossed the Kurikara to the ground and jumping off. "Next time!"

"Wait!" Yamada yelled after the green-haired demon.

"Take care!" Amaimon teased, as Rin's legs gave out and he started down at his sword; the exhaustion slowly taking over.

"People will be here soon. Hide your tail!" Yamada ordered, before he ran off and left Rin there.

The young demon staring at his sheathed sword and trying to ignore the pain he felt from the beating he had gotten, as he shoved his tail back into his shirt. Not being able to believe how easily Amaimon had taken his sword and how strong he was; the earth king had no problem brushing him aside, beating him to a pulp, and taunting him. The only thing that had scared him over the whole battle was the moment he lost control, the second he blacked out and his flames had taken over. The possibility he could have actually hurt someone, other than Amaimon, that had been there; just like he did back when he was younger. When he was still little and had no idea what was wrong with him, how he got angry so easily and he'd come back to reality and find the place a mess and everyone afraid of him. The dangerous thought that he could've hurt Bon, if he had been with him, made the demon want to destroy the blade in front of him; even though he knew it wouldn't help. The more he fought, the more dangerous he was getting; and that scared him. What if he lost it in front of Bon? What if he hurt the teen? What would he do? How would he stop himself? Would Yukio actually shoot him? Would he kill him, before he killed one of his classmates? Or would he hesitate and would he end up killing someone? Just the thought of it all made him want to cry, him himself fearing his own flames; and the damage they could do.

"Rin, are you okay?" Shiemi called, as she ran over to him and reached out to touch him.

Rin flinching and slapping her hand away, before he could hurt her.

"Don't touch me!"

"Rin?" Shiemi spoke, worry in her voice.

"Sorry. Never mind." Rin muttered, looking up at his classmate and trying to pull himself together; standing up and grabbing his sword, the dizziness gone but the pain still present. "Anyway, are you all right? What happened to that brat?"

"He disappeared." She replied. "He said "thanks, sis.""

"I see." Rin spoke, as he felt relief wash over him, glad she was alright and she didn't get hurt.

"Rin, we should really come her together with everyone some time." She said, as she smiled at him.

"Yeah."

"Shiemi!" Yukio called out, as he ran over to them and the two exwires turned to the demon's older brother.

"Yuki-chan?"

"Are you alright?" He asked, looking at the blonde first.

"Yuki-chan, Rin is wounded, he need help." Shiemi replied, as Yukio looked at him and Rin noticed a flicker of worry in his eyes.

"Nii-san, what happened?"

"You're late, Yukio!" Yamada called, as he was walking toward them. "What took you so long? I had to make my move! Long time no see."

"You can't be…"

"Aren't you Yamada?" Rin asked, in confusion, wondering what in the hell was going on.

"I'm fed up with looking this way." The person in front of them spoke, who apparently wasn't this Yamada guy Rin had supposedly know all this time.

As the person pulled off the hoodie and bandages cover their chest, only for the three of them to staring at an older woman with red and blonde hair. Her eyes a lavender color and a red bra covering some of her big breasts.

"The Vatican Headquarters dispatched me to investigate risk factors in the Japanese Branch." The woman explained, Rin and Shiemi were staring at her in complete shock and disbelief. "I'm Shura Kirigakure, High Inspector, Upper First Class Exorcist."

* * *

><p>*The whole cast messing around in the living room and watching Transformers Revenge of The Fallen (second Transformers movie, in case I have the wrong title)*<p>

Scarlett: *walks in and the whole room goes silent, the movie playing in the background*

Akira: *looks over at her* You alright?

Scarlett: *nods head and shuts her eyes*

Bon: *turns to look at her, with Rin happily sitting on his lap* Then why do you look like you killed a cat?

Scarlett: *opens eyes and looks at the cast* I finally did it

Shima: did what Scarlett-chan?

Akira: Let me guess-

Scarlett: *looks at the floor* I finally ended it with her, I'm single now

*The whole room goes silent and stares at her in shock*

Akira: *smiles and walks over and pats her on the back* Good job, Scarlett. You finally stood up for yourself *messes up her short red hair*

Shima: *grins* yeah, way to go Scarlett-chan!

Bon: At least you won't be as down anymore

Yukio: *nods*

Rin: I'll go bake a chocolate cake! *gets up off Bon's lap and heads into the kitchen*

Scarlett: *looks at everyone and gives them a small smile* thanks guys

Akira: *grabs her hand and drags her to the couch* Come on, we just started a movie. You look like you need to relax.

Scarlett: *gives them a nod and happily sits next to Akira and Shima*

Akira: Besides, why would you need a girlfriend anyway? You got us!

Scarlett: *frowns and smacks him in the head* now you're taking it a bit too far, moron.

Akira: *laughs a little and messes up the frustrated redhead's hair* glad to know you haven't lost your touch.

Scarlett: You keep touching me and you'll have my foot up your ass

Akira: *pulls hand away and everyone laughs*

* * *

><p>For more information and Updates about my fanfictions, coming straight from me, visit my author page and look under the <strong>Progression and Important Information <strong>section. I have updates about my current Ao no Exorcist fanfictions and a new one that has not been posted yet and is not finished. Stop by and check it out for the information.

* * *

><p><em>Rin and Bon do not belong to me.<em>

_These characters belong to Kazue Kato._

**And to you guys, I've decided that inbetween some chapters, I'm going to be answering comments and any questions you have. I'll answer anything about the story, plot, realtionships on characters, or you can just me about myself. You can even ask Bon and Rin. Anyway! Enjoy and review!**


	39. Chapter 39

Chapter 39~

"The Vatican headquarters? High Inspector?" Rin repeated, as he and looked from his brother to the Shura woman; who was supposedly Yamada the entire time.

"Here's my license and my level certificate." She said, holding up the exorcist's badge and a card, as she messed with the hair at the back of her head.

"Oh my, you really are who you say you are." The teacher with a beard, who's name Rin could never remember, spoke as he looked at the card. "I'm middle class exorcist Kaoru Tsubaki."

"Ah whatever, I hate formalities." Shura spoke, as she looked down at the demon and Rin gave her a cautious gaze. "Anyway, I'm taking this kid to the Japanese Branch Office. And I wanna talk to the head of the branch, Mephisto, so bring him along even if you've gotta use force."

"Understood."

Rin looking at the inspector, with a wary gaze, as she walked toward him and set her arm on his shoulder; leaning close to him.

"Get up already, I have a shitload of stuff I wanna ask you." Before she wrapped her arm around his neck and lifted him up, trying to drag him off, as Shiemi interrupted and Rin let out a barely noticeable growl.

"Rin is injured. Could you wait until we give him first aid?" The blonde asked, politely, as she gave Rin a worried look.

"He'll be fine. And kids who still smell of milk should stay out of trouble." She replied, as Rin was trying to get his face out of her breast; getting agitated of the situation and wishing she'd let him walk on his own. "Come on."

Without another word, she walked toward the entrance of the amusement park and Yukio headed off ahead of them, an unreadable look on his face. Rin finally able to give himself a little room to breathe, before she tightened her grip a bit more and walked a little slower to gain some distance from them and his younger brother.

"You sure did a number of the rollercoaster back there." She spoke, with a cheeky look on her face. "Maybe you should think before you start swinging your sword around, demon."

"I didn't do it on purpose." Rin growled, as her glared up at her. "He took my sword, before I saw him."

"You really are pathetic."

"I am not!" Rin yelled, trying to get out of her hold. "I didn't want him to hurt B-"

Rin stopped himself and bit his lip, till a little blood came from the punctured skin and she gave him a curious look. The demon immediately regretting on saying anything to the inspector. If he let out too much she'd drag Bon with them, and Rin couldn't let that happen. The teen needed to stay safe and away from the Vatican, even if it was one of their inspectors, he couldn't let his boyfriend get sucked into this; even if it meant lying to keep him safe.

"Hurt who?" She asked, tightening her grip around his neck.

"Quit that! It hurts!" Rin yelled, pressing his hands against her waist and hoping to pry free of her hold.

"Oh, this shouldn't hurt at all. I think the rest of you should hurt a lot more. He beat you to hell and back."

"Don't you think I know that?" Rin growled, glaring at her.

All she did was shrug her shoulders and keep dragging him along, as she loosened up a bit and looked down at him.

"Tell me who you didn't want to get hurt, and I'll let you walk on your own." She bargained, Rin staring at her and shock and not wasting any time to answer her; as he glared at her and let out a low growl.

"Like I'd tell you."

* * *

><p>Bon and the rest of his classmates stood at the entrance to the headmaster's stupid amusement park, as the brunette and blonde exwire noticed Rin's younger brother walking toward them and turned to look at him; automatically noticing something was wrong and bit his lower lip. If anything, he knew it had to do with Rin and his flames. Even he had seen them, from the tower, and knew something had gone wrong; which wasn't good for Rin at all. Someone from the order could have seen him, or Shiemi; who still hadn't come back from her trek with the demon.<p>

"What's going on?" Bon asked, as their teacher reached them and Shima's face lit up at the sight of the younger twin.

"Today's mission is over. Please head back to your dormitories right away." He replied, without telling them a single fact of the incident.

"Let me go! I can't breathe!" Rin gasped out, as he was struggling with some older woman who had an arm around his neck; making Bon immediately glare at her and wonder what the hell was going on, as Shima opened his big mouth.

"Oh damn, I'm so jealous." His friend said beside him, before he noticed Yukio's unpleased look and looked away.

"Shima-san." Miwa spoke, as he scolded him just with his voice.

"By the way, who is she?" Shima asked, as he ignored Miwa and kept his gave from Rin's younger brother.

"She's Yamada, isn't she?" Miwa asked, having given up on scolding his friend. "She's wearing male uniform trousers."

Bon froze at his friend's comment and stared at her in shock, and chewed on his bottom lip. If she was Yamada, then she had seen Rin's flames and that wasn't good at all. Just from the way she looked and the serious look on her face told him everything he needed to know; she was working for the Vatican. Which meant Rin was in big trouble and he needed to try and do something for his demonic boyfriend, or there was a chance she'd had him over to the order and he'd get executed.

"You're kidding me!" Shima said in surprise, as he looked at Miwa and Bon was back to attention.

"That Okumura, did he get into trouble again?" Bon threw out there, hoping to get some form of answer from Rin's younger brother or the woman dragging his boyfriend off; till he notice Shiemi running after them and Izumo butted in with her big mouth.

"Hey you! What's going on?" She demanded, looking at the blonde.

"I don't know, but it's not Rin's fault she replied." Looking at them for a moment, till she looked back over in Rin's direction.

Just her comment alone making Bon's assumption make absolute sense and his worry for his little demon growing, as he looked toward Rin and saw him looking back at him; a worried and somewhat scared look on his face, the two of them turning the corner and the exwire no longer able to see his boyfriend. Bon letting out a low growl and grab Shima's hand, dragging his friend toward Rin's direction and ignoring the pink-haired teen's retorts.

"Come on, let's head back to the dorms." Bon lied, so the demon's younger brother wouldn't yell at them for heading in Rin's direction, and turned the corner.

"But Bon, Sensei just said he wanted to talk to me." His friend whined, till Bon stopped and he looked at him in confusion. "Bon?"

The teen stared at the path in front of them and felt like his heart had stopped, when he saw Rin and that woman were nowhere in sight. His friend looking down the path with him and looking back at him in pure confusion and curiosity.

"Bon?"

"Where the hell is Yukio?" Bon growled, as he turned back and went to go find Rin's younger brother.

His blood boiling and his mind on overdrive as he turned the corner and was ready to demand answers from his boyfriend's brother, when he saw the teen was gone; along with the only piece of information that told him Rin was going to be alright.

* * *

><p>"Where are you taking me?" Rin demanded, as he was dragged through a passage and near the amusement park; that even Bon could have easily missed if he passed by, and they stood in front of a purple door that read "STAFF ONLY".<p>

"I see. You've never been to the base, have you?" Shura asked, amusement in her tone, as she looked down at him.

His younger brother walking around the corner and pulling out his ring of keys, as Rin glared at him and wondered why in the hell he was letting her in with the demon in her grasp; let alone practically betraying him in that moment.

"Base?" Rin repeated, as he glared up at her and his brother stuck one of his keys in the lock and it clicked.

Yukio opening the door and Shura dragging him in, as he didn't even bother to struggle and make the situation worse, and the three of them walked into what looked like an underground city of some sort. The place around them full of elaborate archways and detailed engravings, as they stood on what seemed like the end of a bridge that stood hundreds; if not thousands, of yards from the bottom of wherever they were was.

"Where are we?" Rin demanded, as he looked around.

"The center of the Japanese Branch of the Order of True Cross." Shura replied, the woman still refusing to let go of him as she nudged him in the face and dragged him across the bridge; not even bothering to be nice about it or caring that she hit one of the bruises that was fading on his cheek.

"The headquarters are still under th St. Peter's Basilica in Rome, and it coordinates the actions of the branches around the world." Shura explained, as Rin gave up and hopping she'd let go of him and looked around at the huge banners hanging from the ceiling. "The Order's history in exorcism spans over two millennia."

"Exactly." An all too familiar voice spoke, as Shura stopped and Rin looked over to see Mephisto looking at them. "Welcome to the Japanese Brach of the Order of True Cross. Long time no see, Shura. I didn't think that a High Inspector would infiltrate the cram school. I had no idea."

"Mephisto, gimme a straight answer." Shura demanded, looking at the head of the school. "Why did you hide the son of Satan?"

Rin felt like his heart stopped for a moment, as he looked at the two of them and Mephisto held his hands up.

"I didn't hide him. It was all for the sake of the Order." The head of the school replied.

"For the sake of the Order?"

"To tame the son of Satan to become a weapon for the Order. We Exorcists have been on the defensive for 2000 years, now is our chance to take the offensive." Mephisto replied, as the demon stared at the guy and wondered why in the hell no one told him he was being used this entire time, not like he cared, he was still in cram school and on the road to become and exorcist; or at least he was.

"That's no answer. I'm asking why you didn't report to the Vatican."

"As you can see, his powers are still incomplete. Gregori wouldn't be satisfied with something incomplete, would he?"

"Then I'm gunna ask you again. Did Shiro Fujimoto have anything to do with this case?" Shura asked, Rin looking up at her as she mentioned his father figure that had died for him.

"Anything? He was raising him until his flames got stronger. I was just keeping an eye on him."

"I see. Either way, I'll have to report this. But before that I gotta interrogate him. I'll use the Great Cell."

"Feel free to. He's a real laugh."

"Don't act so relaxed. You'll be sorry for this."

"Shura, wait!" Yukio butted in, making Rin look back at him for a moment; before the woman holding him moved his head back with her arm. "It's pointless to question my brother. I'll explain everything."

"You haven't changed, Yukio." She spoke in amusement, as she dragged the demon over so she could get in his face. "Well okay, you _did_ get taller."

"Huh?"

"Thanks for the trouble," She spoke, as she dragged the demon with her, past everyone. " go home and hit your bunk."

"Shura!"

* * *

><p>Scarlett: *happily listening to Ao no Exorcist Ending Theme song, Take off, on Youtube*<p>

Bon: *looks over at, from the book in his lap* What's got you this happy?

Scarlett: *squeals and jumps up and down* I love this song!

Akira: *walks in and sees Scarlett freaking out* how much longer are you going to listen to that stupid song? It's echoing in my head.

Scarlett: That's because I'm playing it! *grins* and I'm getting closer to finishing this story!

Akira: How many more episodes?

Scarlett: I have 12 and I'm in the middle of one of them.

Akira: *walks over and looks over shoulder* It shows you're a third of the way through

Scarlett: *song changes to the Ao no Exorcist opening and frown at Akira* I'm getting there!

Akira: *rolls eyes and stands up* whatever you say *heads for door*

Scarlett: *throws math folder at and hits Akira* Jerk!

Akira: *takes math folder and watch away with it* I'm keeping this

Scarlett: Hey! *runs after*

* * *

><p>For more information and Updates about my fanfictions, coming straight from me, visit my author page and look under the <strong>Progression and Important Information <strong>section. I have updates about my current Ao no Exorcist fanfictions and a new one that has not been posted yet and is not finished. Stop by and check it out for the information.

* * *

><p><em>Rin and Bon do not belong to me.<em>

_These characters belong to Kazue Kato._

**And to you guys, I've decided that inbetween some chapters, I'm going to be answering comments and any questions you have. I'll answer anything about the story, plot, realtionships on characters, or you can just me about myself. You can even ask Bon and Rin. Anyway! Enjoy and review!**


	40. Chapter 40

Chapter 40~

Rin let out a grunt in surprise, as Shura finally let go of him and shoved him into some one room cell of some kind; the door closing behind her as she stood in the way of the door. The demon instantly not liking the odds of being alone with her, after what he saw she could do earlier, and gave her a doubtful look.

"You sure were meek like a scared little kitty cat." She teased, giving him a smirk as Rin calmed himself down and ignored the insult she threw at him.

"You knew my dad and Yukio?" Rin asked, hoping to get some answers on who she was and why she knew everyone around him.

"Well, I was Shiro Fujimoto's apprentice." She told him, as if he was already supposed to know that; as Rin stared at her with a blink look.

"Apprentice? Then are you a nun?"

"Unfortunately, I've never once prayed to God. I grew up in a place outside the range of reason." She looked toward the floor and Rin looked at her in confusion. "Shiro Fujimoto save me from staying alive every day, just for the sake of staying alive. that was way before you two were born."

The next moment she was facing away from him and clutching her shoulder, letting out a groan of pain and shaking slightly. Rin looking at her in worry and stepping toward her, wondering if Amaimon had hurt her, even though he hadn't seen a scratch on her earlier.

"What's wrong? Did you get hurt earlier?" The demon asked, as he got closer to her and she turned on him and grabbed his sword; before running off to the other side of the room with it.

"Idiot! How could you fall for that? Was this shit so cheap you'll let anyone take it?"

"Like hell!" Rin growled, as his flames immediately covering his body as he growled and ran toward her.

It taking no effort for her to dodge his attack and land on her feet, as Rin came to a stop and heard the same words she spoke earlier; when she interrupted his fight with Amaimon:

"Sever the head of the snake that devours the eight princesses!"

The demon turned around, just in time, to see Shura pull her demon sword from the tattoo on her chest and ready herself to fight him. Rin letting out a low growl and glaring at her, as he waited for her to make her move and attack him.

"Why?" He demanded, getting ready for her attack. "Why would my dad's apprentice point her sword at me?"

"The day Shiro died, the Vatican headquarters dispatched me as High Inspector with secret orders." She explained, as she comfortably set his sword case around her chest and over her shoulder. "'There is a possibility that Shiro Fujimoto and Mephisto Pheles, the head of the Japanese Brach, have been hiding something related to Satan since the Blue Night sixteen years ago. Investigate that.' And one more. 'And if by chance there was such an element, you are hereby authorized to eliminate it upon identification.' Just like that."

"Eliminate?" Rin spoke, fear rising up in his chest as he stared at her in shock.

"I've confirmed your blue flames, the sign of Satan." She spoke, lifting her sword up above her head and looking at him. "I'll obey my orders and kill you. The apprentice will finish her dead master's incomplete work."

"Kill me?" Rin stared at her and clenched his hand into a fist, automatically glad he hadn't dragged Bon into this; but upset that he might not make it out of this room alive. "Wait!"

"Kirigakure Demon Sword Technique: Snakefang!" She called out, as she swung her sword and Rin caught sight of barely visible air blades rushing toward him.

Rin getting hit by them and quickly getting up, as he let out a cough, and noticed his flames had been extinguished. The demon looking toward the woman and trying to stay as clam as he possibly could.

"What the hell happened?" He spoke out loud, as Shura sent two more at him and he dodged them and fell to the floor; having just tripped over his own two feet.

Rin shaking his head of every other thing he was thinking of, so he could get a grip on the fight and try not to get himself killed, as he stood up and tried to dodge all the attacks she was throwing at him. The demon immediately being reminded of his fight with Amaimon, and how they're levels were on completely different levels. The teen having not stood a chance against the Earth King, and had a feeling this was going to be no different from that fight, as he was running away from her attacks and trying to find a small opening in her defense; when she suddenly unleashed an attack and was hit with the full force of it. Rin letting out a cry in pain and falling to the cement floor, before picking himself up and turning just as she kicked him in the chest. The demon hitting the wall with a thud and biting back the pain, as he slumped against the wall and tried to get a hold of himself and Shura walked toward him; her sword at her side.

"You made a big mistake. This blunt and untempered kid wouldn't even scratch Satan." She spoke out loud, as she looked at him.

"What?" Rin asked, in confusion, as she pointed her sword at him and he backed up against the wall; looking up at her.

"You got old, Shiro. You gave up fighting, and clung to some pointless hope. "She continued, looking down at him with hate; Rin immediately getting a hold of himself and glaring at her, despite the sword pointed at him.

"No! He died protecting me!" Rin yelled, looking up at the Inspector and not backing down for a moment. "He was no coward!"

"He was a coward." She shot back.

"You don't know anything! How dare you say that!" Rin yelled back, till the memories of that night flooded back in and his flames sprung back to life and he stood up to face her. "I don't care if you were his apprentice or whatever, I won't let you make fun of my dad!"

* * *

><p>"Bon, are you alright?" Shima asked his friend, as they were standing in front of the abandoned dorm building and the brunette and blonde exwire was pacing around the front steps; an angry and worried look on his face.<p>

"No, I'm not." He finally said, after a few moments, and sat on the front steps. "Something definitely isn't right."

"What do you mean?" The pink-haired teen questioned, as he sat next to his friend.

"Where did that woman take Rin?" He spoke aloud, almost like that statement wasn't supposed to be heard. "She didn't look like she wanted to just talk to him."

Shima looked down at the ground, and played with his fingers, as the brunette and blonde messed up his hair and sighed. Even he could easily tell Bon was extremely worried about Rin. No one had seen him, after that woman had dragged him off, and Bon had even picked the lock to the abandoned dorm building to search the whole place; but neither of them had found a hint to where Rin was, which was setting his friend on edge. The pink-haired exwire knew how much Rin meant to his friend and how far Bon would actually go to protect him, but in this situation; neither of them were able to do anything, and their teacher was nowhere to be found either.

"Maybe, Sensei is with them and is trying to bring Rin back." Shima threw out there, as he watched Bon frown and the exorcist cringed as his friend looked at him.

"No offense, Shima, but I seriously don't think Yukio could help Rin out of a cardboard box." Bon spoke, an unpleasant look on his face. "Everything is about demons, herbal remedies, lecturing us to no extent, and making you happy with that guy. I doubt he'd be able to help Rin, if he was in trouble."

"How do you know?" Shima demanded, pouting. "Sensei might be able to bring Rin back."

"Because I know Rin." His best friend spoke, as he looked back down at the step. "He'd burn the cardboard box apart, before he even listened to his brother, and he'd get in trouble for it."

Shima gave his friend a weird look and tried to make sense of what Bon just said, as he played with her fingers and turned to the exwire.

"How would Rin burn the box, when he never carries a lighter?" Shima asked, watching as Bon tensed and looked at him.

"B-because I gave him one." Bon said, rubbing the back of his head. "It was a gift I gave him, when we got back together."

"What'd he give you?"

"Uh, well, you see." The pink-haired teen watched as Bon messed up his hair and looked toward the ground, his cheeks turning pink. "He kind of…he gave me…"

"You had sex with him?"

Bon's face turned bright red and turned to look at him, in pure shock and disbelief.

"Who told you we had-?"

"Rin-chan."

"Oh." His friend's face turned to a light pink and looked down at this lap. "How'd you guys get on that topic?"

"We were talking about Sensei and I asked him." Shima replied, leaning back and looking up at the sky. "Rin-chan lied and told me you guys didn't, but it kind of slipped out later in the conversation. I was surprised at first, when he lied and told me you guys didn't."

"And what is that supposed to mean?" Bon asked, frowning at him.

"Well, you always seemed like the kind of guy that'd find the perfect person for him and want to immediately make them yours." The pink-haired teen said, with a smile. "I mean, it's not hard to tell from the way you protect Rin-chan. You two are really perfect for each other."

"It'd say the same, but you and Yukio are dysfunctional."

"Why do you say that?" Shima whined.

"Rin told me how Yukio said you two weren't dating." Bon said, looking at him. "If the guy is with you, don't you think he'd man up and admit it?"

"Sensei's just shy is all." Shima said, as he looked at his friend and smiled. "He's a lot different when we're alone."

"How different?"

Shima's face turned red and he quickly looked toward the ground, remembering what had happened between them the other day, and how close his teacher had been to him.

"W-we almost did it." Shima forced out, getting a look of shock from Bon. "S-Sensei carried me up to his room and we was so close…"

The exwire trailed off and Bon chuckled at him, before giving him a pat on the back and the teen stiffened.

"Maybe you have gotten through to him." His friend, as he tried to give him a smile between his laughing. " To think Yukio would actually do that-"

"Don't make fun of him, Bon!" Shima said, with a huff. "Sensei loves me!"

"I'll believe it, when I hear it from him; himself."

"Rin never says he loves you in front of others." Shima pointed out, making Bon pause for a moment.

"What the hell are you two talking about?" A voice heading toward them demanded, making the two of them look up and see Rin walking toward them with a wooden sword in his hand and a blood stain on his shirt. "Of course I love Bon! Who the hell came up with that idea?"

"You idiot!" Bon yelled, standing up and making Rin jump at the brunette and blonde's sudden reaction; as he started walking toward the teen. "Where the hell have you been all this time? Do you know how long I've been looking for you?"

"Shura dragged me off!" Rin retorted, pointing to the blood stain on his shirt. "She attacked me, you idiot! That's why I was gone for so long! I was fighting her off!"

"I'm just glad you're alright." Bon spoke, as he finally reached the teen and hugged him; Shima holding back a small laugh and watching the two. "You scared the shit out of me, when you disappeared."

"Come on! It's not like I can't take care of myself!" Rin whined, as Yukio walked past the two and completely ignored the pink-haired exwire.

"You said she stabbed you, though." Bon pointed out, making Rin frown at him and the two to go off into one of their little fights; as Shima stood up and looked at his teacher in worry.

"Sensei, are you mad at me?" The pink-haired teen asked, as he turned and looked at the younger twin; as he opened the door to the dorms.

His teacher said nothing, as he walked inside, and the exwire fought back the urge to yell after him; as he followed after the younger teen and was immediately pushed up against the wall, Yukio looking at him with one of his blank gazes.

"S-Sensei…w-what's wrong?"

Yukio said nothing, as he let go of the exwire and sighed; heading for the stairs without a second thought. The pink-haired teen watching is teacher start climbing the stairs and a soft pain filling his chest, as the tears came to the surface and he ran after the other teen; catching him on the landing and wrapping his arms around his teacher, as he buried his face into Yukio's back and the teen looked back at him in surprise.

"If Sensei's mad at me, because I called Shiemi cute, and that woman a babe; then I'm sorry." The teen spoke, as he cried into his teacher's jacket and couldn't get himself to let go. "I didn't mean to make Sensei mad."

The next moment his teacher turned around in his hold and lifted the teen's head up, kissing him gently on the lips and pulling him close. Shima's tears fading in an instant and the pink-haired exwire relaxing in the middle class exorcist's arms, as his teacher let go of the kiss and gave him a gentle smile.

"I-is Sensei mad?" The exwire spoke quietly, looking at him in worry.

"No, I'm no-"

"Oy! Put me down!" Rin yelled, as Bon came in the front door with the blushing and infuriated teen slung over his shoulder. "I never said you could carry me!"

"Too bad." Bon said, as he turned and saw the two of them standing on the landing of the stairs. "Hey, Yukio, do you mind if I borrow him for the night?"

"And what is that supposed to mean?" The middle class exorcist asked, raising an eyebrow and looking at Rin's boyfriend; almost as if he was challenging him to say it out loud.

"Bon, you better no-!"

"I think Bon wants to have sex with Rin-chan." Shima said, making everyone in the room turn beat red; except the pink-haired teen. "What?"

"Shima!" Rin yelled, as he managed to turn his head around and glare at him. "You promised you wouldn't tell Yukio! And you, Mr. I'm-so-glad-your-back-and-not-hurt, I was stabbed! Could you at least let me heal, before you even start thinking about that? Or even ask my own brother for permission!"

The whole room went silent and Rin's face turned pale, as Yukio gave him an angry and pissed look.

"Nii-san, did you forget to tell me something?"

"Yeah, he did." Bon said, as he looked at Rin's younger brother and spoke in a serious tone. "He's mine and he's been mine for over two months. Now, if you excuse me, I'm going to take him off your hands."

Without another word, Bon left Yukio standing there with a shocked look and carried a red-faced and scared Rin off.

"You idiot! He could've shot you!" Rin yelled, as a door slammed shut and the demon let out a surprised yelp.

"Sensei?" Shima looked toward his teacher and noticed the shocked and horrified look on his face, before he turned and looked at him; scaring the pink-haired with his serious and pissed look. "S-Sensei, are you alright?"

"You have a lot of explaining to do, Renzou."

* * *

><p>Scarlett: Dun, dun, dun, dun! *giggles and falls out of the computer chair*<p>

Akira: *rolls eyes and messes with iPod* You do realize you missed over a lot of information?

Scarlett: *Pouts and takes off shoe and throws it at Akira, and hits him in the head* I'm getting there! Quit being impatient!

Akira: What the hell is with you? *frowns at Scarlett, as she just lays on the carpeted floor* Are you drunk?

Scarlett: *laughs* you wish! *sits up and smiles* candy gets me hyper!

Akira: *looks at her and turns back to iPod* then I hope I never see you drunk

Scarlett: I'm still a teenager, you idiot! And I'd never drink, even if it was New Years Eve of whatever!

Akira: I'm not asking

Scarlett: *sticks tongue out at Akira, and gets up and sits back in computer chair* You just wish you could get drunk and not have to deal with Kito and Kiru

Akira: I'm not arguing with that one

Scarlett: *looks at chapter and frowns* Maybe I should try and get you guys back into a chapter…but I think I need to figure out how Yukio is going to get Shima to tell him what he wants to know

Akira: That shouldn't be hard, with how you think

Scarlett: *looks at, and smirks* and how do I think?

Akira: Very pervertedly, if we gave you the chance to

Scarlett: Then will you give me the chance, now? I bet the fans would love it

Akira: You adding Bon and Rin with it, too?

Scarlett: *squeals like a fangirl* oh hell yes!

Akira: Be my guest

* * *

><p>For more information and Updates about my fanfictions, coming straight from me, visit my author page and look under the <strong>Progression and Important Information <strong>section. I have updates about my current Ao no Exorcist fanfictions and a new one that has not been posted yet and is not finished. Stop by and check it out for the information.

* * *

><p><em>Rin and Bon do not belong to me.<em>

_These characters belong to Kazue Kato._

**And to you guys, I've decided that inbetween some chapters, I'm going to be answering comments and any questions you have. I'll answer anything about the story, plot, realtionships on characters, or you can just me about myself. You can even ask Bon and Rin. Anyway! Enjoy and review!**


	41. Chapter 41

**WARNING: THIS CHAPTER IS SO SEXY AND HARD CORE, I ALMOST DIED WRITTING IT. THIS CHAPTER MAY CAUSE SEVERE NOSE BLEEDS AND VERY PEVERTED THOUGHTS. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED. IF YOU DON'T WANT TO READ IT, CLICK THE BACK BUTTON NOW. DO NOT BASH ME WITH HARSH COMMENTS. THANK YOU AND ENJOY THE SEXYNESS!**

Chapter 41~

"You idiot! He could've shot you!" Rin yelled, as a door slammed shut and the demon's boyfriend nearly dropped him; causing him to yelp in shock, before Bon caught him and set him down. "Yo-"

The exwire in front of him covered his mouth and told him to be quiet for a moment, as the two of them sat in silence and listened.

"S-Sensei, are you alright?" Shima's voice came out, through the wall, as Bon took his hand off the demon's mouth and sat beside him on the floor.

"You have a lot of explaining to do, Renzou." Came Yukio's serious tone.

"M-me?" The pink-haired teen spoke, in a nervous and shocked tone. "But Rin-chan is the one-"

"But you knew and didn't tell me, Renzou."

"Rin-chan told me not to tell you, Sensei! Please don't be mad at m-! Sensei, put me down!"

"I can't do that, Renzou. You lied to me, and now I have to punish you."

"Sensei…" The rest of what was said faded, as Yukio walked up the stairs, and Rin looked at his boyfriend and glared at him.

"What?" Bon asked, as if he didn't do anything wrong.

"Don't give me a what, Bon." Rin spoke, as he frowned at him and jabbed him in the chest. "Why in the hell did you just go out and tell Yukio we had sex? You know he'd kill me, if he found out!"

"And that is the reason I walked off, afterwards." Bon said, as he leaned back and held himself up with his arms.

"You left Shima with my brother!"

"I know."

"You're a complete jerk, you know that?" Rin spoke, his fury rising with his tone. "What kind of a friend leaves his best buddy, with their boyfriend's furious younger twin brother; to deal with hi-"

The demon's sentence was interrupted, as Bon kissed him and eased his mouth open. Rin letting out a soft groan in pleasure, as Bon's tongue played with the demon's. The smaller teen leaning closer to his boyfriend and silently begging him to keep going, just as he pulled away from the demon's lips and caresses Rin's flushed cheek.

"I'm the jerk, who would leave their best friend with my boyfriend's younger twin brother; so my best friend could get what he's wanted for a long time." Bon spoke, as he looked at Rin and gently cupped the demon's cheeks. "I always have a reason for what I do."

"But Yukio is going to be mad at me later." Rin whispered, looking toward the floor.

"I'll be right there, with you." Bon spoke, as he tilted the demon's head up and kissed him gently on the lips. "Now, tell me what happened. "

"Shura dragged me all the way to the Japanese Branch of the True Cross." Rin spoke, as he sat back down and pulled off his shirt, ignoring the look on Bon's face when he saw the bandages covering his chest and shoulder; where Shura had stabbed him in the shoulder, and had barely missed his heart. "Mephisto was there and they started talking about why I was here and still alive. He said I was supposed to be some weapon for the Order and I was incomplete, because I can't control my flames. Then Shura-"

"Wait a second, you aren't a weapon for the Order!"

"Don't you think I know that?" Rin said, with a frown.

"Then why didn't you argue back?"

"Because I didn't want her to have me executed. Honestly, Bon, will you just be quiet till I finish?"

"Fine."

"Thank you. Anyway, she dragged me to something she called the Great Cell; where she decided to beat the shit out of me and stab me with her sword. Before I even get through her thick skull that I wanted to be a Paladin, and I'm not completely dangerous, then she proceeded to laugh at me and left me there. She didn't even come back till Yukio was treating me and she gave me this stupid wooden sword, and won't give me mine, because she's afraid Amaimon will come after me; again."Rin finished, before he sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "And that's the whole story."

"You mean Amaimon, the Earth King?" Bon asked, looking at the demon in pure shock. "Is that how you got all beat up?"

"Yes, and yes." Rin spoke, as he let out an exhausted sigh and moved closer to his boyfriend so he could lean against him. "He took my sword right out of my hand, before I could realize he was there, and I lost control during the battle."

"Wait! You lost control?" Bon repeated, looking down at Rin and staring at him in shock. "How'd you lose control?"

"I don't really know. I just got really mad and the next thing I knew I heard Shiemi yelling and I snapped out of it." Rin shook his head and buried his face into his boyfriend's shirt. "I could've hurt her, or you if you had been close enough. I can't lose control like that, again. I don't want to hurt you."

"Rin, look at me."

The demon looked up at the teen and saw a serious and reassuring look on his face, making Rin forget about his fears and the things that could have happened; as Bon messed up his hair and said:

"If you ever lose control, again. I'll be right there to pull you back out of that darkness, and beat some sense into you."

Rin looked up at his boyfriend and burst into laughter. Bon automatically looking at him in confusion, and wondering what had been so funny, as the demon sat up and gently kissed the confused teen; a big grin on his face.

"I'll hold you to the promise, flames , temper, sword; and all."

"Good." Bon spoke softly, pulling Rin close to him and gently playing with his tail; making Rin's face turn a cherry red and a soft moan to escape his throat. "Then I think it's about time I keep my promise to your brother and keep you for the night."

"Th-then Yukio will be really mad at me." Rin panted, as the pleasure from Bon playing with his tail was building up inside of him. "A-and you'll get in trouble."

"I'm already in trouble." Bon spoke, a smirk across his face, as he gripped the demon's tail rather tightly and Rin let out a gasp and shuddered in pleasure; the older teen licking his ear. "I have you as my boyfriend."

"S-stop playing with my tail." Rin whined, as he squirmed in his boyfriend's arms and his cheeks turned a bright crimson; his tail absentmindedly wrapping itself around Bon's wrist and urging him to continue.

Making the demon's boyfriend smirk and tilt Rin's head up to kiss him passionately, as his free hand unbuttoned and unzipped the demon's pants. The demon immediately getting lost in the moment and wrapping his arms around his boyfriend's neck, as Bon wasted no time in pulling off the younger teen's pants and pulled him closer. Rin letting out a moan as Bon rubbed the bulge in his boxers, and slid his tongue into the demon's mouth, making the demon squirm in pleasure in his arms ;and greedily move his hips so he could gain more friction against the teen's hand. The act immediately getting him pinned to the floor, with his boyfriend above him, and his body craving for what he knew they both needed at that moment; as moaning could be heard from upstairs. Making Rin's face such a deep red, he was surprised he didn't pass out from the amount of blood that had darkened his cheeks, and made Bon look down at him with a seductive look.

"You want to join in the fun, Rin?" He asked, leaning in and licking the demon's lips with his tongue. "I can barely wait any longer."

"The quit messing around and having me wait." Rin whined, as he tried to get his hands free from Bon's grip on them. "I can't take it anymore."

"Just the words I wanted to hear, Rin."

* * *

><p><strong>About ten minutes ago<strong>

"M-me?" The pink-haired teen spoke, in a nervous and shocked tone, as he looked at his mad teacher. "But Rin-chan is the one-"

"But you knew and didn't tell me, Renzou." Yukio said, as his brows furrowed together in anger.

"Rin-chan told me not to tell you, Sensei!" Shima said quickly, as his teacher stepped toward him and the exwire took a step back. "Please don't be mad at m-!"

The next moment, before he could comprehend it, his teacher had gotten behind him and lifted him up; heading for the stairs to the second floor.

" Sensei, put me down!" The exwire pleaded, as the teen slung him over his shoulder and Shima pounded on the younger twin's back.

"I can't do that, Renzou. You lied to me, and now I have to punish you."

"Sensei, I didn't do anything wrong! Rin-chan didn't tell you!"

"Neither did you, Renzou." The exorcist said, as he reached the top of the stair and headed around the corner; and pulling open the door to his room. "Looks like you've been a really bad student, Renzou."

Shima's face turned a deep pink, as the words came out of his teacher's mouth, and didn't even realize Yukio had closed the door; till he was thrown onto the bed and snapped out of his daze. His teacher pulling off his exorcist's jacket, and throwing it onto Rin's bed, as he disarmed himself and pulled off his tie. The exwires face turning a bright red, as the exorcist walked over to him and pulled him into a kiss. Both of the teen's ending up on the bed, the middle class exorcist over the exwire, as Yukio dropped his tie on the bed and wasted no time in pulling the white dress shirt off the pink-haired teen, before separating from the aria to pull off his lime green t-shirt; and his teacher brought their lips together once again. The exwire reaching out to wrap his arms around his teacher, only to have his arms pinned to the bed and the exorcist giving him a seductive and warning glance.

"I told you I'd punish you, Renzou." Yukio spoke, as he grabbed his tie and proceeded to tie the exwires hands together; making Shima let out a small whine as he tried to get his hands free, and looked up at his teacher pleadingly.

"Sensei, let me go." The pink-haired teen pleaded, as his cheeks turned a tomato red and he gave his teacher a teary look.

The exorcist paying no attention to the cute act, and pulling the exwire into a kiss, as he played with the younger teen's nipple and Shima let out a soft moan. His teacher pulling his lips away from the pink-haired teen and leaning down to gently lick the unattended nipple, as Shima let out a louder moan then the last one, and tried to free his hands so he could tangle his fingers into his teacher's hair, but gave up when he realized how tight the knot was, and his teacher gently cupped the bulge in the exwires denim jeans. Rubbing is thumb against the confined erection, and making Shima gasp out and let out a moan, as he squirmed under his teacher and tried to thrust his hips up toward his teacher's hand; when the hand playing with his nipple pressed itself against his stomach and kept him from moving. Shima letting out a whine in protest and moaning out, when his teacher pressed his thumb harder against the fabric and rubbed it faster against the bulge.

"S-Sensei, p-please." The exwire whined, as he looked at his teacher with tears in his eyes. "I c-can't take anymore. I'm going to explode."

"Then you're going to have to deal with it yourself, Renzou." Yukio spoke, as he pulled his mouth away from his chest and licked his lips; making Shima's face turn a deep crimson. "I told you I'd punish you."

"B-but, S-Sensei…I c-can't..Ah!"

Shima let out a high pitched moan, as his teacher pressed his thumb deeper into the bulge in the exwires jeans, and the pink-haired teen released in his boxers and his body relaxed into the mattress; his chest heaving and his breath at a pant, as he gave his teacher a innocent and hurt look.

"S-Sensei is so cruel."

"It's your punishment, Renzou." Yukio spoke, as he unzipped the exwires jeans and slipped them off; licking his lips as he looked down at the stain in the pink-haired teen's boxers and looked at the younger male. "You're such a dirty boy, Renzou."

"I-It's Sensei's fault." Shima whined, as his teacher gave him a smirk and licked the stained fabric. "S-Sensei, s-stop..p-please! I w-want Sensei!"

"You're so impatient, Renzou." Yukio spoke, as he slid the exwires boxers down and released the younger teen's now hard erection. "It's so cute, that your acting like this. It makes me want to eat you up."

Before the exwire could even respond back, his teacher gently licked the head of the pink-haired teen's length and wrapped his lips around it. Shima letting out a loud moan and gripping at the sheets above his head, as his teacher licked and sucked at the exwires hard cock. The younger teen under the exorcist gasping and moaning, as he reached his climax and bit back a high pitched moan; as he released into his teacher's mouth and slumped against the sheets in exhaustion. His teacher easily swallowing it all and licking his lips, as he sat up and started unbuttoning his shirt; Shima panting as he tried to regain some of his reason and let go of his tight grip on the sheets above his head. HIs fingers sore at how hard he gripped the sheets and his mind buzzing with pleasure, as the exorcist threw his white dress shirt aside and unbuckled his belt. It hitting the floor with a clang and Yukio wasting no time in unbuttoning and unzipping his pants, before pulling them off and throwing them to the floor. The exwires teacher wearing nothing, but his boxers, and a seductive look in his gaze; as he leaned in and kissed the younger teen. Getting a soft moan, as their lips melded together and played with the soft ring of muscles at the exwires entrance; and Shima squirmed underneath him.

"S-Sensei, I can't take anymore. S-Stop teasing me." The teen pleaded, an exhausted and lustful look in his eyes. "I can't wait any longer."

"Alright, Renzou, you win."Yukio spoke softly, as he reached over the side of the bed and pulled open a drawer; before pulling out a bottle of lotion. "But your hands stay the way they are."

"B-but I want to touch Sensei." The teen whined, as he heard the cap flip open and Yukio gave him a seductive and gently smile.

"You'll have to wait, then, Renzou." His teacher spoke, as the cap closed and the teen felt the exorcist's finger slide into his entrance and push its way inside.

Shima letting out a pleasurable moan and gripping at the sheets under him, as he felt the second finger push its way inside and the muscles slowly part for his teacher's fingers. Just the feeling of the exorcist's fingers moving inside him driving him insane, as Yukio found his prostate and Shima moaned out. The exorcist pushing the third finger in, and rubbing his fingers against the bundle of nerves, as he watched the exwire under him turn into a little heap of moans and gasps; before he pulled out his fingers and Shima let out a whine in protest.

"Wait a second, Renzou." Yukio softly spoke, as the pink-haired teen's teacher pulled off his boxers and threw them on the floor; with the rest of their clothes, and kissed the exwire.

Shima melting at his teacher's touch, as Yukio gently rubbed the exwires hip and slowly pushed the head of his erection into the teen underneath him. The pink-haired teen letting out a gasp, at the sudden feeling, and bit his lip as his teacher pushed further into him; the pain growing as he continued and the younger teen let out a whimper. His teacher stopping for a moment and gently kissing the exwire underneath him, silently apologizing, before the exwires teacher took his first thrust into him and Shima let out a moan. The pain and pleasure immediately traveling up his spine, and straight to his brain, as he moaned out his teacher's name and Yukio pulled him up; so he was sitting in his teacher's lap ,and the exwire could put his arms around his teacher's neck, his bound hands tangling themselves into his teacher's hair. As Yukio forced the pink-haired teen's hips down and Shima let out a moan, arching his back toward his teacher, and gasping as the exorcist hit his sweet spot. His teacher urging him to lift is hips, before he forced them back down and the pink-haired teen got the concept; as he started moving his hips and forcing his teacher's cock to thrust into him and abuse his prostate. Until the exwire couldn't take it anymore and he forced his hips down once more, before he moaned out and burst into between their stomachs; as Yukio burst inside of him and the exwire laid his head against the younger twin's shoulder. His breath heavy and at a pant, as Yukio wrapped his arms round him and kissed his neck; the exwire in his arms in pure bliss, as he fell asleep in his teacher's arms.

* * *

><p>"Wait! Slow down, Bon!" Rin gasped, as he felt his boyfriend's slicked finger slide into his entrance and the demon bit back a moan.<p>

The both of them having moved from the floor, to one of the beds in the room, and the demon on his hands and knees; as Bon was stroking the demon's hard cock and stretching him at the same time. Both teen's unclothed and the demon's moans filling up the whole room, as the ones from upstairs were drowned out and Rin was no longer thinking anymore. His whole body acting on instinct, as Bon leaned over him and gently kissed the back of his neck. A shiver running up the demon's back as he released into the older teen's hand and gasped as the exhaustion hit him, the demon almost losing his balance; before Bon caught him and gently nuzzled his neck.

"You alright, Rin?"

"Y-yeah." The demon panted, as his arms were struggling to hold him up. "Just exhausted from earlier."

"Then let's move, before you collapse." Bon softly spoke, as he eased the demon to turn over and lay on the bed. "I don't want to make you collapse on me."

"Then you better hurry, before I pass out." Rin teased, his tail wrapping around his boyfriend's erection and squeezing the hardened flesh; making Bon gasp and look down at him. "I can't take this anymore."

"Neither can I." Bon spoke, as he gently kissed his demon and lifted the younger teen's legs up; Rin's pink tinted face turning red in seconds.

As Bon gave him a small smirk and Rin's tail uncoiled itself from around his boyfriend's length, as the teen above him pushed himself into the demon and Rin let out a moan; his tail trembling beside him in pleasure, as the older teen got half way in and took his first thrust into the demon. Rin moaning at the pleasure that completely consumed him, and the little pain he could barely make out, as Bon started off slowly and started picking off speed as the demon under him let out a whine in protest and moaned as the pace got faster and more brutal. The older teen's hard cock thrusting into the demon and violently abusing his prostate, as the demon practically screamed out in pleasure and gripped at the sheets under him. Forcing his hips downward, to meet with each thrust, and make it so he was practically seeing stars. Before they each gave one last thrust and the teen above him burst inside of him, and the demon practically screamed out in pleasure and released against his stomach. Bon pulling out of him the next moment, and laying beside him in the next, as all that could be heard was their heavy breathing. Rin's body buzzing with pleasure and his tail limp beside him, as he rolled onto his side and laid his head on Bon's chest; his tail too drained to even move.

"I think I just died and went heaven." Bon joked, through his heavy breathing, as he wrapped an arm around the exhausted demon.

"So did I." Rin panted, as he closed his eyes and smiled. "Except I'd probably end in Ghenna."

"Smart ass."

"You love me."

"I can't deny that me." Bon spoke, as he gently kissed the top of Rin's head; making him purr softly. "Get some sleep, Rin." We've got school tomorrow."

* * *

><p>*Shima, Yukio, Rin, and Bon reading Chapter 41; as Scarlett and Akira mindlessly eat and watch TV.*<p>

Yukio: *turns and glared at the two on the couch* **THAT DID**_** NOT**_** HAPPEN!**

Shima: *whines* But I like it, Sensei! Why don't you do this with me?

Yukio: *face turned red* because!

Rin: That's not even a proper answer, Yukio. Give him an actual answer.

Yukio: Because I'm not this perverted!

Bon: *turns to the two on the couch* Which one of you wrote this?

Scarlett and Akira: *each raise a hand*

Bon: I came up with the YukiRen part *watching TV.*

Scarlett: *looks back at them* It was a collaborative effort.

Yukio: **THE BOTH OF YOU ARE PERVERTS!**

Scarlett: Thank you

Akira: It's my job, since I'm stuck with Kito and Kiru

Scarlett: *looks at Akira* I don't think you can be in this building and not be perverted

Akira: Agreed

Scarlett and Akira: *give each other a high fives and go back to watching TV.*

*the rest of them stare at them, as if they've gone crazy*

Shima: Sensei, can we try this?

Yukio: **NO WE CAN'T!**

* * *

><p>For more information and Updates about my fanfictions, coming straight from me, visit my author page and look under the <strong>Progression and Important Information <strong>section. I have updates about my current Ao no Exorcist fanfictions and a new one that has not been posted yet and is not finished. Stop by and check it out for the information.

* * *

><p><em>Rin and Bon do not belong to me.<em>

_These characters belong to Kazue Kato._

**And to you guys, I've decided that inbetween some chapters, I'm going to be answering comments and any questions you have. I'll answer anything about the story, plot, realtionships on characters, or you can just me about myself. You can even ask Bon and Rin. Anyway! Enjoy and review!**


	42. Chapter 42

Chapter 42~

_'Rin, what are you doing up so early in the morning?_' Blacky's voice asked, as his familiar jumped onto his shoulder moments later.

"I can't sleep." Rin said, as he watched the sunrise.

The demon having been woke up by, who had turned over in his sleep and took the sheets with him. Not only waking him up, but pissing him off, as the demon had tried to wake him up; but ended up finding out Bon was a heavy sleeper. Only to find both his younger brother and Shima practically passed out in each other's arms, and Yukio's guns and bullets in his bed. Giving the roof of one the bridges the best place to hide out and get some sleep, although he wasn't tired anymore. He was fully awake and worrying about what had happened yesterday. How he had battled Amaimon and had been practically useless, till he had lost control. Just like when he was little and his father had to snap him out of it every time.

'Is something troubling you?' Blacky asked, giving him a small look of worry.

"I was thinking about my dad." Rin replied, as he watched the sun just starting to rise above the horizon.

_'Your dad?'_ Blacky gave him a funny look and it clicked into place, as the demon's familiar gave him a big smile._ 'Shiro?'_

"Yeah."

_"Rin, calm down! Come here!" His teacher begged, before the younger him grabbed the closest thing to him and threw it at her._

_ "Shut up! Leave me alone!" Rin screamed, as the woman moved back to cover his face and the book almost hit her. "Leave me alone!"_

_ The younger him grabbing anything close to him and throwing it at her, till she ducked behind the wall between them. His anger rising as he grabbed the toy box and threw it across the room, it hitting the wall and the toys scattering across the floor. The other woman running off , as the window shattered and more of the contents around the room hit the floor. Before he looked up to see his father standing in the room, giving him a stern look_

_ "Look…" Without a second thought the younger him grabbed the small toy box next to him and threw it at his father, the old man moving his head to dodge the object and call his name."Rin!"_

_ The next moment he stared at the man in shock and feel the most of his anger ebb away._

_ "D-Daddy?"_

_ "Do you understand what you've just done?" His father asked, not moving from his spot and not taking his eyes off him. "You beat up your friends and they are suffering in a hospital now."_

_ "They weren't my friends!" The younger Rin yelled, his anger coming back._

_ "What?"_

_ "It's their fault! They called me a demon! They called me a monster and they mocked me!"_

_ "It's your fault for being so violent!" His father pointed out, making Rin step back at the comment and give him a somewhat hurt look._

_ Before he grabbed the chair next to him and threw it at him father. It taking no effort for him to put his arm up to block it and the chair to fall to the floor._

_ "This is dangerous…" One of his teachers spoke_

_ "How can you raise a child like that?" The other spoke. "He really looks like a demon!"_

_ Their voices barely able to make out as the younger boys anger pushed him to continue with throwing the objects closest to him._

_ "Please stand back. This is dangerous." His father spoke, as he moved from his spot and walked over to him._

_ His father looking down at him, and Rin waiting to be hit or scolded, before his father kneeled down and wrapped his arms around him. The anger reaching boiling point, as he punched his father without thinking. A grunt of pain sounding above him, before his father's glasses fell off his face and hit the floor. The lenses cracking on contact and Rin to look up at his father in worry, automatically knowing he had done something wrong._

_ "Da-Daddy…"_

_ "As if!" The man above him spoke, not even a hint of pain in his voice as he smiled at him. "Just kidding! You got scared?"_

_ Rin moving away from the man to look at him in shock, before his father pulled him into a hug and Rin hesitated to move; closing his eyes._

_ "Listen, Rin. If you keep on like this, you'll be all alone." His father spoke, making Rin open his eyes and stare at the cluttered floor. "Use your strength for someone else. For some gentler purpose. I want you to become a cool guy, with lots of friends and who's loved by the girls."_

_ "What do you mean…How can I be like that?" Rin asked, as he looked at the toys and books he had thrown across the room._

_ His father letting go of him and setting his hands on Rin's shoulders, a small smile on his face. As he leaned forward and gave him and smirk of some kind. _

_ "Struggle!" Was his father's answer. "If you try hard to be nice to people, one day you'll become like that."_

_ Rin stared up at his father in pure amazement and shock, just at a pained look appeared on his face and he fell over._

_ "I can't take it. Call an ambulance!"_

_ "Daddy!"_

_ It hadn't even been ten minutes before the ambience got there and they were wheeling his father toward the ambulance._

_ "Ca you hear me, Mr. Fujimoto?" The paramedic asked, as Rin bit his bottom lip._

_ "You have broken ribs." The other said._

_ "You're kidding me?" His father spoke, his voice full of pain and surprise; as tears ran down Rin's face and he looked at his father in worry._

_ "Daddy!"_

_ "Don't you look at me like that! Don't worry! A tiny fist like yours can't knock me down!" He spoke, as he gave him a lame peace sign._

_ "But your ribs are broken…" Rin spoke, more tears coming to his eyes._

_ "I broke them on purpose. To match the spirit." Came his stupid reply. "I'll just have them checked out by some boobie-wonder nurses!"_

_ His father flinching in pain, as the paramedics got him into the ambulance. Rin helplessly watching, as the tears rolled down his face, and he promised himself he wouldn't hurt anyone unless it was for a good reason. So he wouldn't hurt his father ever again. The ambulance driving off not long after that._

The memory fading, as Rin watching the sun continuing to rise above the horizon. Blacky on his shoulder and curiously looking at him, as the sith cat's tail swayed in the air. Rin frowning slightly as he remembered how he wanted to become like his father, but everything felt like it was going downhill now a days. Especially with that Amaimon guy, who had no problem pounding him into submission and spouting crap about how he didn't understand why Satan and his "brother" were so obsessed with him. Or how he had been lied to and was actually supposed to be some kind of weapon for the Order, his flames not under control and his temper only making it worse. His drive to prove his Father was right about him, and he wasn't some kind of monster, that he wasn't a demon without a conscious. Just as Black yawned next to him and Rin gave him a small laugh, as he stood up and looked toward the horizon. Holding his wooden sword in level with his chest and Blacky giving him a weird look.

His thoughts coming together and closing, as he smiled and Blacky turned his head in Rin's line of sight. The demon thinking even he wasn't smart enough to figure out all the answers, no matter how much time he spent thinking on them. Or how long he sat here and stared out at the horizon, as he turned his head to look at Blacky and his familiar gave him and curious look.

"Come on, Blacky! Let's play!" Rin spoke, making the sith cat smile and jump off his shoulder.

_'Let's play! Let's Play!'_ Blacky said excitedly, as he turned into his bigger size and gave him a big smile. _'Let's do this, Rin!'_

Rin holding his sword at the ready and giving his familiar a determined look, as Blacky's tail swayed in anticipation.

"Come!" Rin called out, as Blacky jumped back and Rin jumped off the tower after him.

The one thing he had always told himself, coming back to the surface and pushing him ahead toward the future.

_All I can do now is to empty my head and dash forward._

* * *

><p>"Nice to meet you! I was dispatched by the Vatican headquarters." The woman on the desk spoke, as Bon was leaning back in his seat and listening to Shima complain about his back hurting; till the idiot saw their new teacher and his gapped at her. "I'm Shura Kirigakure, eighteen years old."<p>

The next moment he laughed and gave them a smile, her whole mood relaxing from her formal tone. Bon fighting the urge to glare at her, as her name came up and he remembered this was the chick that stabbed Rin yesterday.

"Whatever. I was taking classes with you guys for the past three months. Let's get along!"

Bon fought the urge to let out an annoyed huff, as she spoke the last words and his frowned at her. There was no way he'd get along with their new teacher, even if she had been disguised as a guy the entire time. She hurt Rin and that was unforgiveable, no matter which angle you looked at it. Their new teacher laughing and looking at them all, before she noticed Bon's frown and gave him a weird look.

"I'm in charge of teaching you magic circles, seals and… oh damn, even swords?"

Bon leaning back in his chair and raising his hand, as he ignored Shima staring at their new teacher like he had died and gone to heaven.

"Uh, Professor."

"What is it, Suguro?" She asked, looking at him with a hint of curiosity in her voice.

"Why did you disguise yourself as a student?" Bon asked, as he stood up and Shima snapped out of his trance and was looking down at his desk in embarrassment.

"Adult matters. None of you kids' business." She spoke, not giving him a shred of information and avoiding the question.

"Kids?" Bon spoke in outrage, glaring at her.

Even though Bon knew exactly why she had acted as a student and was here in the first place. The teen cursing himself mentally for not being able to get anymore out of her, to solve why she was after Rin. Considering Rin was gone when he ad woken up and he couldn't ask his boyfriend anymore questions.

"Miss! Professor Neuhaus was our teacher for that class." Izumo butted in, as she sat up and looked at their new teacher. "Why would he be transferred in the middle of the term?"

"He's on maternity leave! Maternity!" Shura spoke, as she looked at the annoying girl and Bon rolled his eyes at the stupid excuse.

"Professor Neuhaus is a man." Izumo retorted.

"You know, he can still take a break to take care of the kid. Oh whatever. Just ask the Principal if you care about it so much."

Izumo just stared at her in confusion, till the door opened and Bon turned to see Rin standing in the doorway. A frown on his boyfriends face and his hair messed up a bit, his shirt not tucked in and his shoulder bag on his left shoulder.

"Sorry." Rin spoke, as he had an annoyed look on his face.

"Rin!"

"I couldn't sleep yesterday and I fell asleep in the roof." Rin spoke, as he seemed to have ignored Shiemi saying his name and looked still out of it. "And no one woke me up even when homeroom ended."

Bon frowned at the last part and just sighed, as he sat down and frowned at the demon. Knowing all of it could've been avoided if he had actually stayed with him in bed, instead of ditching him, and his boyfriend would've made it to class on time. Instead of falling asleep on the roof and being late to class.

"Don't just stand there with your excuses, come on in." Shura spoke happily, as RIn snapped out of it and stared at her in shock. "I won't get mad."

"Huh? Why are you…?"

"Just get to your seat already." Shura spoke, a slight annoyance in her voice.

Before Rin frowned and walked to his seat beside Shiemi and sat down. As Bon leaned back in his seat and smacked Shima in the head, for staring at their new teacher again, as he sighed and looked at his boyfriend.

"Somehow he seems different." Bon spoke, as Shima finally got a hold of himself and looked over at Rin.

"Maybe something happened?" Shima teased him a bit, knowing Bon wouldn't smack him for the comment.

"Do you think so?" Miwa asked.

"Now that you're all here, let's start the class." Shura spoke, getting their attention and holding up their text book. "_Introduction to Sigils_, for the part about mammomancy. Okumura, because you were late."

"Yes." Rin spoke, as he stood up and pulled the hairclip out of his pocket and clipped his bangs back.

Bon holding back a smile and pulling out his own book, as he watched his boyfriend look down at the page with determination. Just as Rin opened his mouth and started reading the passage:

"Ummm…In relation to _sauces_ about ancient geomancy…"

"Sources." Shura corrected him, as her leg bounced against her knee.

A frown immediately replacing the smile on Bon's face and the nice moment totally ruined with Rin's stupidity. Which only put pronunciation on Rin's long list of things Akira needed to tutor him in, as Shima let out a small snicker behind him.

"It's the same as always." Shima said, as he laughed a little.

"Yeah, guess I was wrong."

* * *

><p>Scarlett: *sneaking in through the front door*<p>

Akira: Where have you been?

Scarlett: *jumps slightly, and turned head to look at Akira* my family dragged me out to get pumpkins

Akira: *rolls eyes*

Scarlett: *shuts door and locks it*

Akira: You better now?

Scarlett: uh, yeah. I think I am.

Akira: Good, I can tell Rin to stop making that chocolate cake

Scarlett: No! I'll eat it! *runs toward the kitchen*

Akira: *smiles and laughs, before looking at the camera guy holding the camera* apparently she got a god awful headache and could barely finish AP Lit and Comp assignments. Her parents think she's not eating enough

Yukio: *walking down the hall and overhears Akira* well, have you seen how skinny she is. She says she eats enough, but she's stopped eating snacks and doesn't drink pop anymore. All she does is eat when she's supposed to.

Akira: *sighs* yeah, you're right. But you can't blame her. She's constantly on the computer trying to finish this fanfiction. She's so close and she's got the ending mapped out.

Yukio: I think she needs to relax for a week.

Akira: Now, that's never going to happen. She's on the computer every other day. She'll never stop till it's finished.

Yukio: *frowns* then I'll go talk to Shima and see if we can find out a way to get her away from the computer. *heads down hall*

Akira: good luck with that

* * *

><p>For more information and Updates about my fanfictions, coming straight from me, visit my author page and look under the <strong>Progression and Important Information <strong>section. I have updates about my current Ao no Exorcist fanfictions and a new one that has not been posted yet and is not finished. Stop by and check it out for the information.

* * *

><p><em>Rin and Bon do not belong to me.<em>

_These characters belong to Kazue Kato._

**And to you guys, I've decided that inbetween some chapters, I'm going to be answering comments and any questions you have. I'll answer anything about the story, plot, realtionships on characters, or you can just me about myself. You can even ask Bon and Rin. Anyway! Enjoy and review!**


	43. Chapter 43

Chapter 43~

_ A growl of anger filled the air around him and the young teen turned around to find himself in the forest, the sky around him dark and the air crisp and cold. As yelling could be heard and the teen forced himself forward, till he reached a clearing and he saw a flash of blue. The teen turning to see someone covered in blue flames standing at the top of a huge rock and a sword in his hand._

_ "Come, I'll be your opponent!" Yelled the teen on the rock, as a tail swayed behind him in anger._

_ The guy, standing by what looked like Bon, laughing and the teen freezing. As he looked around and noticed the rest of Rin's friends. Bon, Shima, Miwa; and the rest of his classmates all staring at the teen on the rock. As the younger teen turned back to the one covered in flames and noticed it was Rin himself, covered in blue flames and holding the sword. Just as the older male of the group gave Rin a smirk and went for him, attacking him and a battle breaking out. Just as the scene seemed to have fast forwarded and the teen was now standing on the same rock Rin had been on and the forest around him was covered in blue flames. Rin and the other guys still fighting, while the battle continued. The teen looking around in shock and horror, just as he turned to see a man interfering in the battle Rin was in. The teen freezing when he saw the head master holding the two guys away from one another._

**"Renji!"**

The next moment Akira snapped back to reality and was looking up at Kito, who was looking down at him in worry and his shirt gone. Kiru standing in the doorway and looking at the two as if they'd gone crazy, as the younger teen closed his eyes and was pulled into the older males arms. What had just gone through his head seeming so real and almost scary in a way. The teen wondering how in the hell he had seen all that, or if it had even been real, as Kiru sat on the bed beside them and stroked his hair.

"What the happened?" Kiru asked, as Kito held him tightly in his arms and the younger teen tried to stay quiet; not wanting to speak.

"He completely spaced out and I couldn't snap him out of it." Kito spoke, as he buried his face into Akira's neck and the teen opened his eyes. "I thought I did something wrong, but he was barely moving and he looked scared as shit."

"What do you mean by he spaced out and you couldn't snap him out of it?" Kiru pressed.

"I just told you, didn't I?" Kito spoke, slightly annoyed at the point of having to repeat himself. "He just spaced out and I couldn't get him to snap out of it. It was like he was totally oblivious to everything else and he couldn't see me."

"Akira, are you alright?" Kiru spoke, touching the young teen's hair and making him turn his head to look back at him.

"I'm fine." Akira replied, as he looked at the oldest teen and then to the sheets on the bed. "I don't know what happened."

"Maybe we should take you to a doctor." Kiru spoke, as he looked at him and Kito refused to let go of him. "We can't have you getting sick or passing out on us, Akira."

"I said I was fine." The teen repeated, as he wriggled out of Kito's grip and got off the bed; ignoring the two teens watching him as he grabbed one of his hoodies and slipped it on. "I just need to go talk to someone about this. I have a feeling it's his fault."

"What do you mean by he?" Kito asked, a slight venomous tone to his voice.

"It's nothing to worry about, really." Akira spoke, as he grabbed his keys and walked to the door. "I'll be back soon. I promise."

"Akira, I don't think it's best for you to be going out right now." Kiru spoke up, as the younger teen grabbed the detailed looking key on his key ring and slid it into the key slot. "What are you doing?"

"Visiting a friend." Akira spoke, as he pulled the door open and took the key out. "I'll be back in an hour tops."

"Akir-"

The teen walked through the door without a second thought and closed it behind him, cutting off Kiru and leaving the two alone, as he let out a sigh and looked around the room. The over decorated and over furnished room having not changed the last time he came here, as the two behind the desk looked up from some papers on the huge desk and looked at him. Mephisto in his usual ridiculous attire and male from the fight he had seen, looking at him curiously as the young teen leaned against the door to the head masters office and looked at him. Afraid to walk any further and afraid to get to close to the green-haired male.

"Brother, who is this?" The green-haired male asked, as he went to go around the desk and Mephisto stopped him.

"This is Renji Akira Shiratori." Mephisto spoke, as he pulled the man back over to stand beside him and looked him over. "He's a student at the school who has a tempent, but refuses to go to attend Cram School."

"I don't see a point in fighting demons, when they don't even bother me." Akira spoke, as he noticed a twisted look in the green-haired males eyes. "And I thought I told you I go by Akira, now."

"Forgive me, Akira. I was politely introducing you to my brother, Amaimon." Mephisto spoke, as he gestured a hand to the male beside him and Amaimon looked at his brother.

"Brother, why does this human have a key to your office?" Amaimon asked, as Akira panicked and shoved his keys into his pocket. "I only thought exorcists have a key to your office."

"Akira is special." Mephisto spoke, as he looked the teen in the eyes. "I thought it'd be in my bets interest to give him a key, if he ever needed to talk to me. Which is why you're here, I'm guessing."

The teen hesitantly nodded and composed himself, before her glared at the man and Amaimon gave him a bored look of warning.

"What did you do to me?" Akira demanded, as a curious look appeared on the head master's face and he placed his elbows on the desk and leaned forward.

"Could you be a little more specific?"

"So you did do something to me." The teen growled, his teeth grinding against each other. "You're making me see all these weird things."

"Weird things? What kind of things?"

"Quit dodging my questions and tell me why I keep seeing Rin covered in blue flames!" Akira yelled, walking right up to the desk and slamming his hands on the desk and ignoring Amaimon's displeased frown. "Just yesterday I saw him battling Amaimon in some amusement park, and today I saw him battling Rin in some forest! What did you do to me?"

"I didn't do a thing." Mephisto spoke, as he leaned back in his chair and looked at the teen in question. "When did this start?"

"When?" Akira stopped for a moment and stared down at the desk's surface. "I think a week ago, but I can't be sure. I feel like it's longer, but it's fuzzy."

"This is interesting." His headmaster spoke, as a smirk spread across his features. "Just how long can you trace this back, before you can't remember it?

"Maybe two months ago." Akira replied, unsure of his answer or his memory. "But that doesn't matter! I want to know what you did to me!"

"I told you I haven't done a thing, Akira. You're seeing these things all on your own."

"Wh-what?" The teen stared at the man in complete shock and took a step back. "You're lying! I didn't ask to see these things!"

"I know you didn't, but you have no choice."

"Then make it go away!" Akira yelled, glaring at the man. "Make it go away and make sure it doesn't come back!"

"I can't do that, Akira. It's a part of you."

"You have to be able to do something!"

"I can't."

"Then make it go away for a little while." The teen pleaded, as he looked down at the table and closed his eyes. "Every time I turn around its replaying through my head. I can't stand it any longer. I want it to go away."

Without a single word, the head master stood up and walked around the desk. Before gently setting a hand on the young teen's shoulder and leading him over to a chair to sit down, as Akira obeyed and sat in the over expensive chair. Mephisto looking down at him and studying his reaction, before he walked back over to his desk and grabbed a pad and pencil. Amaimon curiously watching him, as he unwrapped a lollypop and stuck it in his mouth; his older brother walking back over to him and handing the teen the pad and pencil.

"The only way you'll be free from it for awhile is to get it out of your head." The male spoke, as Akira hesitantly took the items from him. "Just write down what you've seen and I guarantee you won't see them till you see a new one."

"And how long will it be, before I see another one?" Akira asked, looking down at the pad of paper now in his lap.

"I depends, but not even I'm sure; Akira. I could be a few weeks, or a few days." Mephisto replied, as he leaned back on his desk and looked at him. "It will depend on what is causing these things to be seen."

"Brother, do you think it's a vision?" Amaimon asked, as his tongue played with the lollypop in his mouth.

"Not in this case, Amaimon" The head master started up.

"Then what the hell are we going to call it?" Akira pressed. "If it's not a vision, and I'm not going crazy, then what exactly am I seeing?"

"Possible events for the future."

"That's the same thing as a vision, dumb ass." Akira growled, before he got a displeased frown and he apologized, secretly wishing Kiru was here to catch him on that mistake.

"Fine, we'll call it a vision." Mephisto spoke, as he walked around his desk and sat in his chair. "But on the contrary, I believe you should take those with you and write whatever you see, when you see them. This faster you write them down, the faster you'll get rid of them. Then come back here and give them to me. If I'm not here, just set it on my desk and I'll look it over."

"Do you think you'll be able to get rid of these things, if you read what I write?" Akira asked, as he started writing what he had seen so he could get his ass out of the office faster.

"Maybe," Mephisto replied, as he watched him. "although I believe a weekly session may be in order. Only depending on how bad these _'visions'_ get."

Akira gave him a nod and quickly finished, tearing the paper from the pad and handing it to the head master. Watching as Mephisto took it and read it over, only for an amused look to stretch across his features. As if he was glad the teen had seen such things, even though he could easily beg to differ.

"Is that all I have to do?" Akira asked, clutching the pad to his chest to try and get rid of the horrible feeling he had building in his stomach.

"Yes, that's all Akira. Hopefully you don't have any more of these 'visions' for awhile."

The teen gave the head master a nod and walked to the door, putting his key into the look and turning the door knob; before he paused and looked back at the man.

"Can you promise me one thing?" Akira asked, as Amaimon gave him a curious look and Mephisto looked at him.

"And what would that be, Akira?"

"Keep Kito and Kiru out of this. They don't need to know."

"If that's what you want." The man spoke, as Akira gave him a nod of satisfaction and pulled open the door. "Take care of yourself, Akira. You look a little pale."

"I'm fine." The teen spoke, before he pulled out the key and walked through the door.

Back to Kito and Kiru, where things made sense.

* * *

><p>Akira: *glares at Scarlett, from looking a rough draft and growls* what did you do to me?<p>

Scarlett: I made it more interesting. *chewing on a pen cap and watching Sekaiichi Hatsukoi, season 2* How do you think Mephisto was able to watch all the kick ass fights?

Akira: You made me into a pathetic uke! *throws rough draft at* what kind of person are you?

Scarlett: *growls at and demonic tail slips out of shirt, swaying dangerously* don't start with me, or I'll tear you to shreds

Akira: *shrinks back into couch and backs off* I forgot you turned into a demon, because Drew's experiment exploded… are you mad at him for it?

Scarlett: *turns back to anime* no, I'm not. I could care less, actually. But it comes in handy and it shuts you up.

Akira: *huffs and looks at carpet* the anime any good?

Scarlett: yep, I've been waiting for the second season forever and it's back so I'm excited to watch it again.

Akira: You don't look happy

Scarlett: You pissed me off

Akira: right *turns and look at her* can I watch?

Scarlett: If you shut up and don't bug me

Akira: agreed *walks over and stands behind to watch, before pointing to screen* who's that guy?

Scarlett: *growls* are you going to do this throughout the whole thing?

Akira: *shrinks back* no

Scarlett: good

* * *

><p>For more information and Updates about my fanfictions, coming straight from me, visit my author page and look under the <strong>Progression and Important Information <strong>section. I have updates about my current Ao no Exorcist fanfictions and a new one that has not been posted yet and is not finished. Stop by and check it out for the information.

* * *

><p><em>Rin and Bon do not belong to me.<em>

_These characters belong to Kazue Kato._

**And to you guys, I've decided that inbetween some chapters, I'm going to be answering comments and any questions you have. I'll answer anything about the story, plot, realtionships on characters, or you can just me about myself. You can even ask Bon and Rin. Anyway! Enjoy and review!**


	44. Chapter 44

Chapter 44~

Rin let out a yawn, as he looked toward the sky and smiled to himself.

"The first semester's finally over." He said to himself, as he continued down the steps and reached the bottom.

"Okumura!"

Rin turned his head to see Bon with his two best friends, Miwa having just called out to him. A content and happy smile on Shima's face, making Rin laugh inwardly to himself as he saw the usual frown on his boyfriend's face; a bag slung over his shoulder.

"Hey, Miwa!" Rin spoke, as he stopped so they could catch up to him.

"It looks like most of the normal students are going home." Shima spoke, as he reached the bottom of the steps and their little group stood beside him.

"You're all from Kyoto, right?" Rin asked, having overheard Yukio and Shima talking about it once or twice. "It's nice and elegant."

"What's so elegant about that?" Bon asked, a frown on his face as the demon could feel the start of one of their fake fights sparking again. "It's totally normal."

"I'm not sure we're going home eith-" Shima started, before he caught sight of Paku and Izumo talking; all four of them heading over to talk to them, as Rin caught a glint in his younger brother's 'boyfriend'.

"Izumo, you should go home too if you have time." Paku spoke, as Bon gave Rin a nudge and the demon stuck his tongue out at his boyfriend; the four of them catching up with the two girls.

"Yeah, if I feel like it." Izumo spoke.

"You're going home too, Paku?" Shima asked, looking at their classmate. "We'll be so lonely."

"We'll meet again next semester." She spoke quietly, as Rin gave her a smile.

"Take care, till then." The demon spoke, before Shima butted in and gave her a smile.

"If you start missing my voice, just give me a call." The pink-haired teen spoke, as he pulled out a card with his number on it and handed it to her.

The demon holding back a frown and wondering how Yukio would react if he saw Shima was messing around, again. No doubt he'd get scolded for the fiftieth time and be banned from the twin's dorms. That or one of Yukio's 'punishments' that the pink-haired teen kept talking about during their lunches, which had driven them all insane and talking about it had been banned. Only because Akira had had enough and nearly cussed him out at their usual lunch table, till Kiru had to drag him away and the pink-haired teen had given up on the topic. If anything, he was just hoping Shima would get some kind of punishment from his younger brother, because watching him do this daily was getting annoying.

"You idiot!" Izumo practically screamed in his face, making Shima nearly jump back at his outburst and look at her in confusion.

"Thanks. " Paku said, she headed off and gave them a wave; the rest of them giving her a quick wave.

"Now what?" Rin asked, as he sighed and Bon smacked Shima in the back of the head for trying to give his number away.

"Okumura-sensei told us to meet up at ten, and it's only nine thirty." Izumo spoke, as she looked down at her phone she had pulled out. "So I'm going to go get something to drink."

Without a second thought she turned on her heel and left all four of them alone on the spot, as Shima let out a whine and Miwa left; telling them he wanted to get to where they had to met early so he wouldn't get lost.

"You do realize you have a boyfriend, you idiot." Bon growled in frustration, as he frowned at his friend and took the card from him; only to tear it to pieces. "If Yukio finds out you're going to get in trouble."

"I was only messing around, Bon!" Shima whined, as he frowned and shoved his hands in his pockets to sulk. "Sensei wouldn't get mad at me if I hit on a few girls."

"Then you know absolutely nothing about, my brother." Rin said with a frown. "He'll shot you if he sees you trying that."

"Sensei would never shot me, Rin-chan! Sensei loves me!"

"No kidding." Bon spoke, as he rolled his eyes. "You two make a lot more noise than we do."

Shima's face turned a bright pink, as Bon spoke casually, and looked away to hide the blush dusted across his face. Rin and Bon laughing at their friend, as Rin smirked and gave the pink-haired teen a grin.

"By the way, Shima. You never told me who was on top." Rin teased, as he watched the teen's face turn red. "You asked me the same question and I had to answer it."

"I can't! It's really embarrassing!" Shima spoke in panic, as he looked at them, his face bright red. "Sensei probably wouldn't like it if I told you!"

"But I had to tell you." Rin retorted back, as Bon gave the two of them a weird look. "You even asked me a whole bunch of questions I didn't want to answer."

"But Rin-chan!"

"What in the hell are you two going on about?" Bon asked, as he looked at the two in question. "How do you two get on these topics?"

"I can only guess it's because I'm a uke and Shima is perverted." Rin said, as he gave his boyfriend a shrug and ignored Bon's confessed glance; as he continued to pester his classmate. "Come on, Shima! Just tell me or I'll tell Yukio you hit on that blonde in our math class!"

"Please don't, Rin-chan!" Shima freaked, as he gave his friend a pleading look. "If Sensei finds out that he'll definitely punish me for that!"

"Then just tell me!" Rin spoke in frustration, as Bon let out a sigh beside him and waved to someone in the distance behind them. "It's a one word answer! Top or bottom?"

"Bottom." The pink-haired teen muttered, as Bon turned to stare at his friend in complete shock and Rin held back a laugh.

"Are you serious?" Bon asked, a complete look of shock on his face, as Shima gave him a nod.

"How did Yukio get on top?" Rin asked, as he was trying desperately not to laugh. "I could never see him doing that."

"He kind of tied me up." Shima confessed, before the demon burst into laughter. "It isn't funny, Rin-chan! Sensei is scary, when you piss him off!"

"I just can't believe he topped you." Rin laughed, as Bon rolled his eyes and he got smacked in the head with a folder. "The hell?"

"You could be a little more supportive, Rin." A voice behind him spoke, as he turned to see Kito and Kiru standing behind him.

Kiru holding Akira's green folder in his hand, and Akira nowhere to be seen. A displeased look on Kito's face and a worried, yet stern, look in Kiru's.

"What's with hitting me? Can't you go do that to Akira?" Rin demanded, as he let out a growl and the two guys in front of him looked away. "What's wrong?"

"Akira went off to talk to some guy about his spacing out." Kito said, as he looked at them and sighed. "He's been gone all morning and we're leaving in five minutes, with his limo. He's going to be stuck here, if he doesn't get his butt in gear."

"Spacing out? Why is he spacing out?" Bon asked, giving them a wired look.

"We don't know, but apparently whoever he's going to see is helping him with it." Kiru spoke, as he messed up his hair. "He hasn't spaced out in a week."

"Although he nearly set the dorm on fire this morning." Kito added, frowning. "He's never going to be allowed to cook again, till he can get a hold of whatever is going on with him."

"You guys don't even know what's going on?"

"No. He won't tell us anything." Kito said, an irritated tone in his voice. "I've even tried mentally torturing him, but he wouldn't tell me."

"What'd you try?" Rin asked, as he looked at the two.

"Making him watch terrible soap operas." Kito replied.

"Which backfired and made him cry." Kiru added, shaking his head. "We've honestly tried everything and we aren't getting anywhere."

"Maybe you should give him some time." Shima suggested, the teen no longer blushing. "Sensei always does that with me, when I have a problem and I'm no comfortable enough to tell him."

"Like when?" The demon asked, a frown on his face. "You two never have problems."

"Yes we do!" Shima pouted. "You two just don't know!"

"Whatever it is, I hope he tells us soon." Kiru cut in, before they could break out into an argument. "I hate not being able to do anything for him. If we could help, we would."

"Yeah, I hate seeing Renji like this. It drives me crazy, when he doesn't talk to either of us." Kito added, before he corrected himself for no apparent reason. "I mean Akira, not Renji!"

"Renji?"

"It's my first name." A voice cut in, as they turned to see a tired looking Akira walking down the sidewalk to them. "My full name is Renji Akira Shiratori. I got tired of being called Renji by my parents and teachers, so everyone just calls me Akira now."

The demon gave their friend a nod and watched, as Kito wrapped his arms around the teen and ignored Akira's frown on displeasure.

"Are you alright?" Bon asked, looking at the teen. "You look like shit."

"I'm fine." Akira replied, as he tried to get Kito to let go of him and gave up; the guy obviously too tired to fight his sex driven boyfriend off. "I'm just tired and I want to get home and get some sleep."

"You gotta introduce us to your parents first, Akira." Kito teased, before he got a punch in the stomach. "What the hell was that for?"

"The first thing I'm getting is sleep. You guys can introduce yourselves." The teen grumbled, as he grabbed Kito's wrist and dragged him away. "I'll see you guys after break!"

The three exwires gave them a wave, before watching the three walk off and to the huge limo; a frown on the demon's face.

"He really does look like shit." Rin spoke, as they started heading to the place they were supposed to met their classmates. "I wonder what the hell happened to him."

"Don't know, but he was studying for midterms like crazy last week." Bon replied, as Shima shook his head and frowned.

"That doesn't sound like the problem, though. Akira-chan seems troubled with something." The pink-haired teen said, as the demon and his boyfriend frowned at him. "What?"

"What other guy are you going to call by chan?" Bon asked, as he frowned at his friend.

"Only, RIn-chan and Akira-chan!" The teen pouted, letting out a huff.

"Well, whatever his problem is. He better get better and quit acting like a lazy ass." Rin muttered. "I liked it better when he was a pain in the ass and pissed me off."

* * *

><p>Akira: What are you doing?<p>

Scarlett: *jumps in surprise and turns to see Akira frowning at her, a yogurt cup in hand* eating yogurt, why?

Akira: is that your lunch?

Scarlett: maybe *finishes yogurt and starts fishing through fridge* it looked good

Akira: I don't care if it looked good, is that all you've eaten?

Scarlett: no *pops head out from behind door and shoves a piece of lunch meat in mouth*

Akira: *growls and walks over, shoving door closed and taking the lunch meat container away from* will you quit eating random shit! You're acting like a vacuum!

Scarlett: *frowns and walks to cupboard and starts going through it* well sorry I hate making sandwiches

Akira: *frowns and yanks her away from the cupboard* will you eat an actual meal for once! You just eat random crap, when lunch rolls around. Then you actually eat a meal at dinner! How in the hell are you going to go to college like this?

Scarlett: *frowns and growls* you sound like my mom *takes hand back and grabs the lunch meat container* at least I'm eating

Akira: *sighs* that's it, I'm getting Rin so he can make you a decent lunch! *walks out of kitchen*

Scarlett: *pouts* but I like eating random shit!

Akira: too bad!

Scarlett: *mutters* jerk

* * *

><p>For more information and Updates about my fanfictions, coming straight from me, visit my author page and look under the <strong>Progression and Important Information <strong>section. I have updates about my current Ao no Exorcist fanfictions and a new one that has not been posted yet and is not finished. Stop by and check it out for the information.

* * *

><p><em>Rin and Bon do not belong to me.<em>

_These characters belong to Kazue Kato._

**And to you guys, I've decided that inbetween some chapters, I'm going to be answering comments and any questions you have. I'll answer anything about the story, plot, realtionships on characters, or you can just me about myself. You can even ask Bon and Rin. Anyway! Enjoy and review!**


	45. Chapter 45

Chapter 45~

"Finally the fun summer is here." Yukio spoke, making the demon frown, as he noticed Bon roll his eyes. "That's what I'd like to say, but you Esquires will now take part in a three day long combat training camp. I and professor Kirigakure here will be watching over you."

Their new teacher gave them a wave and Yukio continued on with his speech.

"This training camp is also a test to see if you are fit to take part in missions. So put your spirit into it."

"Yes sir!" Rin and the other's spoke, before they all filed onto the train.

Shima obviously trailing behind so he could sit with the demon's younger brother, as Rin walked right to the back of the train and sat near the window. The demon watching his boyfriend, out of the corner of his eye, as he walked right to the back and sat with Miwa across the aisle. The younger teen letting out a sigh and turning his attention back to the window, as he felt his stomach tighten up. Something felt wrong, the air around him a little heavy as he shook his head to rid himself of the feeling and his phone buzzed. Rin jumping in supirse, before he dug into his pocket and pulled out his cell phone. Bon's name across the small screen, as the demon opened the phone and opened the text message.

_To: Rin_

_ From: Bon_

_ Hey, are you okay? You look a little pale?_

The demon turned his head and was meet by a pair of worried brown eyes watching him from across the aisle, as the older teen went back to his phone and typed something. Rin's phone buzzing in his hand moments later.

_To: Rin_

_ From: Bon_

_ It's just a stupid test. There's no way you could fail, with your sword._

Rin looked down at the screen before he reluctantly texted back to the message:

_To: Bon_

_ From: Rin_

_ I can't use my sword. Shura has it, and I doubt she's going to hand it over anytime soon. Plus, I can't use my flames or everyone will find out._

The demon let out a sigh and leaned back in the seat, as he looked up at the ceiling and closed his eyes; going through his options. What if he had to fight a demon? What if one of his classmates was attacked, or Bon couldn't fight off the demon? He didn't have any other means of fighting, without his sword. Yes he had strength, because of his demonic powers, but that alone wouldn't be enough to exorcise a demon. Plus, without the help of his sword or flames, he was just like everyone else at the academy. A human without any means to protect himself. Which, in the demon's opinion, was the worst thing that he could be. He needed to find a way to protect himself and his classmates. Without that, there was no way he'd be passing any test. Let alone live through it without a few broken bones. He needed his sword, and the demon knew Shura wasn't going to give it up without a fight.

"Buzzt! Buzzzt!"

The demon looked down at the cell phone in his hand and flipped it open. Only to find the words he needed at this moment, pushing away any and all doubts he needed:

_ To: Rin_

_ From: Bon_

_ Don't worry. I've got your back, if you mess up. Just don't lose it on me._

Rin smiled down at the screen and a text message poped up, the demon opening without a second thought:

_To: Rin_

_ From: Bon_

_ And if you can't fight with you flames, you can always swing that wooden sword around. You're bound to hit something with it._

Rin let out a laugh, which earned him a weird look from most his classmates, as he leaned back in the seat and looked at the teen across the aisle. His boyfriend giving him a nod and Rin returning it, as he looked up at the ceiling of the train and closed his eyes. Bon was right, if he couldn't fight with anything else, he had that stupid wooden sword of his. The worst he could so with it was smack his younger brother around with it, or Shura. He just had to stay calm and focus.

* * *

><p>Ding, Ding, Ding!<p>

With a whoosh behind them, the train sailed off and the demon and his classmates looked out at the luscious green forest in front of them. The trees and vegetation stretching out for miles.

"Whoa, this feels like a picnic!" Rin spoke in excitement, looking around and letting out a happy laugh like giggle. "I'm so excited!"

"In the evening we can have a campfire and dance and…" Shima started, before a spider dropped down beside him and the pink-haired teen let out a girlish scream and proceeded to spray himself with bug repellent.

"Umm, what's Shima doing?" Rin asked, as he heard Yukio let out an annoyed sigh behind him and Miwa stood beside him.

"He can't stand bugs. He always been like that." Miwa explained, as they watched their classmate freaking out.

* * *

><p>"It's so hot." Shima whined, as he let out a groan.<p>

"This is heavy." Miwa spoke, behind the pink-haired teen, as their teacher started talking.

"This forest is really peaceful during the day, but in the night it'll be swarming with minor demons. We must set up our camp before that. Let's hurry."

"What the hell? Doesn't this heat get to him at all?" Bon spoke, out loud, as Shima let out a groan and shitted the pack on his shoulders to lessen the pain.

"Come on, keep walking." Shura called out, as Shima looked back and noticed their fiery-haired teacher didn't have her pack.

"Huh? Professor, where's your backpack?" Shima asked, as Miwa looked back at her.

"Over there." She spoke, gesturing ahead.

The pink-haired teen finding Rin standing by a rock that had water running down it. A grin on his face and two packs on his back, as if there wasn't anything weight on his back at all.

"This is so nice and cold!" Rin spoke, happily, as some water splashed down onto his outstretched hands.

"Rin-chan has some demonic strength." The pink-haired teen spoke, a small laugh in his tone, as Yukio called out for them to continue and the teen forced himself forward to catch up with his teacher. "Sensei, does Rin-chan lift weights?"

"No, he doesn't. Why?" The brunette spoke, as he looked at the exhausted pink-haired teen.

"Cause I've never seen Rin-chan lift so much weight before."

All his teacher did was shrug his shoulders and continue on ahead, leaving the teen behind with his classmates. The brunette not even looking back, as he continued on, and not paying any more attention to the pink-haired teen. Shima holding back a hurt sigh and shoving his hands in his pockets, before he looked down at the ground and Bon appeared beside him.

"Hey, Shima, you alright?"

"I think I am." Shima muttered, as his best friend gave him a weird look. "Maybe."

"What happened? You seemed fine ten minutes ago."

"I was screaming because of the spider ten minutes ago." Shima pointed out, not moving his gaze from the ground.

"You know what I mean." Bon frowned, as Rin pushed past them and happily continued onward. "Did something happen between you and Yukio?"

"I honestly don't know." The pink-haired teen admitted, looking at his best friend for a moment. "Sensei seems farther away, then he was a few days ago. I feel like I'm nowhere close to him, now."

"Maybe your over thinking things. " Bon said, as he gave his friend a pat on the shoulder. "You usually do."

"Maybe." The pink-haired teen spoke, as his friend gave him a nod and walked ahead to walk beside Rin. "But something doesn't feel right."

* * *

><p>"This'll be our campsite." Yukio announced, as Rin sat beside his and Shura's packs, while everyone else was panting in exhaustion. "Now, you boys will help me set up the tents, and the girls will set up the magic circle and prepare dinner with professor Kirigakure. Let's begin!"<p>

In seconds the demon's younger brother's black exorcist's coat was gone and he was in a white t-shirt and tie.

"He took it off after all." Bon muttered.

"I was starting to think Sensei was not even human." Shima spoke, a small bit of uncertainty in his voice.

"Let's just get the tents set up, guys." The demon spoke up, as he picked up one of the packs with the tents in it and headed off to a good spot.

It taking them no time at all to get the tents set up and the girls working on the circle. As Rin smiled to himself and looked at his boyfriend, who was checking to see if the tent was completely stable, and the demon patted the tent.

"This is turning more and more into a picnic!" The demon spoke happily.

"It's a camp, for God's sake. What's with you and this picnic stuff?" Bon spoke, as he frowned at him and looked down at the demon's hand; that was still patting the tent. "If you beat it like that, it'll…"

The thing falling apart, in an instant, and Rin freaking out as Bon frowned at him and put his hands on his hips.

"Just what I was saying!" Bon spoke, annoyance in his tone. "Do you ever listen?"

"I was listening! It fell apart, before you finished talking." Rin shot back, as the two started off into a fight.

"Maybe if you hadn't been smacking the tent, then it wouldn't have collapsed!"

"Well sorry, I'm really excited to be on this trip!"

"This isn't a trip, it's a camp!" Bon spoke in frustration. "We're being tested later tonight!"

"Well sorry, I misunderstood!" Rin yelled, before he glared at the older teen and walked off.

"Nii-san, get back here!" Yukio called out, as the demon headed off into the woods.

"I'll back in five minutes, Yukio!" Rin yelled behind his back, as he stomped forward and in some random direction; muttering to himself. "Sorry I was excited to be away from the academy. Sheesh! He didn't have to go out and yell at me. It was an accident. I didn't mean for it to fall apart."

The demon stopped for a second and looked down at his hand, before he let out a sigh.

"Maybe I'm over reacting." The demon shook his head and looked away from his hand. "No, it's because I'm a demon. It wouldn't have collapsed, if I hadn't been hitting the tent too hard."

The words sunk in ant the demon let out a frustrated growl, shaking his head. That wasn't it at all, not in the slightest. Most of it was his fault. The demon had ended up yelling at his boyfriend and his younger brother, about something so trivial as a stupid tent. It was just plastic and metal, there was no reason for his outburst at all. He had overreacted and now he had screwed up majorly. The teen had just probably ruined his relationship with his boyfriend, over a stupid tent! Rin let out a growl and smashed his fist into a tree. The trunk cracking under the force of his hand and breaking in half. As the demon let out a hiss in pain, his knuckles breaking open, and pulled his hand back as the tree top half of the tree fell to the ground and the teen gave up. His knuckles now bleeding and the demon's emotions at their peak, as he let out a growl and sat against the broken tree. Pulling his knees to his chest and watching his hand bleed onto the ground, as he watched the skin slowly knit itself back together and mentally thanked his demonic DNA. The demon burying his face into his knees and holding back a sob, as he felt the tears well up in his eyes.

"How stupid can I be?" The demon spoke aloud, as he cursed himself. "It was just a stupid tent. I didn't have to go and get angry about it. He probably hates me, now."

"How in the world would I hate you?" A voice spoke, as the demon tensed and looked up to see Bon standing in front of him. "I couldn't hate you, even if I tried."

"B-Bon." The demon stared up at the teen in pure surprise and quickly whipped away the tears, before Bon grabbed his right hand and held it away from the demon's face.

"You're going to get blood all over yourself, if you do that." The teen spoke, as he knelt down and wiped the younger teen's face with his thumb; brushing the tears across the blood and washing it away. "You can't go back with blood on your face, can you? Yukio will get mad at you."

"I'm not a kid, Bon." Rin muttered, as he pulled his hand away from his boyfriend. "Quit treating me like that."

"You can call it whatever you want, but I'm taking care of you." Bon spoke, as he grabbed the demon's hand back and examined the cuts across the teens knuckles. "It's call being worried about the person you love, and taking care of them. I really hate seeing you like this."

"It's not like I do this often." Rin muttered, looking at the ground.

"I still don't like seeing you mad." Bon spoke, as he reached into his pocket and pulled out some gauze. "You always end up hurting yourself and I hate seeing you hurt."

Rin blushed at the teen's comment and pulled his hand back, looking away.

"You don't have to bandage it up. It's almost healed." Rin spoke quietly, as his boyfriend took his hand away again.

"I can't tell with all this blood in the way." Bon spoke, as he pulled the demon's hand closer to him and looked at the cuts across the teen's hands. "What did you do?"

"I snapped the tree in two." Rin muttered, as he pointed to the tree behind him. "But I can take care of it by myself. You don't have to treat- Stop! Don't do that!"

Halfway through the demon's sentence, the teen in front of him and pulled the younger teen's hand closer to his lips and had started licking away the blood on the demon's hand. Rin's face turning a bright red, as he looked at his boyfriend in pure embarrassment and tried to get his hand back. Only for Bon to grips his wrist tighter and continue to lap at the blood on the demon's hand, till the cuts across the demon's hand were visible.

"Bon stop, I can take care of it myself!" Rin almost yelled, as he tried to take his hand back without hurting his boyfriend. "Let go of my hand!"

"Relax, Rin." Bon spoke softly, as he looked at the demon and pulled him for a kiss, the demon tasting his own blood on his boyfriend's lips. "You can't go back with your hand covered in blood. Just let me finish."

"I can lick my own wound. " Rin spoke in embarrassment, as his cheeks turned a deep red.

"Yeah, but when was the last time I got to take care of you?" The teen asked, as he looked the younger teen in the eyes.

"I d-don't know." Rin stuttered.

"Then let me take care of it, Rin. If we stay like this for too long, they'll come looking for us."

The demon gave him a hesitant nod and squeaked, as the teen in front of him started gently licking the blood off his fingers. Bon giving him a smirk, and continuing till the demon's hand had been completely rid of all the blood. The cuts having completely healed and nothing but small bruises on his knuckles, which were healing as the older teen got up and held out a hand to the younger. Rin looking up at his boyfriend for a moment, before he took the outstretched hand and was pulled to his feet. The demon immediately in the teen's arms and their lips locked together, as the demon's face flushed red once again and they separated.

"Let's get back, before we get in trouble." Bon spoke, as he smiled and looked up at the darkening sky. "We don't want to get stuck out here with all the demons."

Rin silently nodded and looked away as his boyfriend grabbed his hand and started leading him back to the campsite, their fingers intertwined.

* * *

><p>Scarlett: *groans and slams head against desk* I won't be taking a vacation for awhile<p>

Akira: *reading rough draft* and why's that?

Scarlett: because then it's difficult to get back into the writing mood. This chapter took way too long to write.

Akira: *shrugs shoulders* It's good for taking a week off

Scarlett: *groans*

Akira: *looks back at, from couch* What did you do, anyway?

Scarlett: eat, sleep, go to school, go on my art portfolio field trip to the Cliffside museum, work with a know pastel artist, play Sims 3, and trying at an attempt at a one-shot and failing miserably.

Akira: Sounds like you had fun *looks back at rough draft.

Scarlett: If you can call it that. I was board out of my mind

Akira: Shouldn't you be working on your portfolio for college?

Scarlett: *waves hand* one thing at a time

Akira: *rolls eyes* I agree. No more vacations for you. Now you're behind with the story

Scarlett: *growls and throws a pen at* I know that!

Akira: *frowns* someone needs chocolate

* * *

><p>For more information and Updates about my fanfictions, coming straight from me, visit my author page and look under the <strong>Progression and Important Information <strong>section. I have updates about my current Ao no Exorcist fanfictions and a new one that has not been posted yet and is not finished. Stop by and check it out for the information.

* * *

><p><em>Rin and Bon do not belong to me.<em>

_These characters belong to Kazue Kato._

**And to you guys, I've decided that inbetween some chapters, I'm going to be answering comments and any questions you have. I'll answer anything about the story, plot, realtionships on characters, or you can just me about myself. You can even ask Bon and Rin. Anyway! Enjoy and review!**


	46. Chapter 46

Chapter 46~

Having finally gotten back to camp and having Yukio yell at them, Bon and Rin were now sitting in front of what was going to be their campfire. The stack of twigs boxed in with some bigger hunks of wood, as the two teens were trying to keep the fire going. Rin absent mindedly waving the fan around in his hand, as Shima was walking over with a cement block in his hands.

"Ouch!" Kamiki practically squeaked, as the demon and the pink-haired teen looked over to see the two girls completely clueless.

Kamiki glaring at the knife in her hand, as she had her thumb in her mouth, and Shiemi holding a box of Curry Mix. The two girls looking completely clueless and Shura not helping in the slightest, as she was playing her stupid video game again. Just the sight of the three of them driving him crazy, as the demon let out a sigh and getting up.

"I can't watch this any longer!" Rin spoke, walking over to them and taking the knife from Kamiki. "Give it to me and let me do it."

With a huff, the demon pulled together the ingredients they had and cut the vegetables. His classmates intently watching, as the demon focused his attention on the food and had the curry made in fifteen minutes time. The demon's classmates watching as he pulled the lid off the pot and they let out surprised gasps, and looked down at the curry he made. The demon mentally sighing, as he started serving out the food and he got small nudge from Bon, as he took his plate and the demon blushed. Rin practically shoving the next plate of food at his brother and watching as his boyfriend sat with his friends, only to get a smack in the back of the head from Yukio and a small frown. Which snapped him out of his daze and gave Shura her plate.

"So, is that the guy you were talking about?" She asked, as she pointed a finger at the demon's boyfriend and the demon gave her a small glare.

"No, he's just a very close friend." Rin almost growled, as he made his own plate and put the lid back on the pot. "He's not worth it to interrogate. You won't get anything."

"I never said anything about interrogating anyone." She said, as small smirk on her face. "Is there something you don't want me knowing?"

"No." Rin growled, his tail anxiously twitching under his shirt. "He doesn't have an useful information involving us."

"So, something is going on with you two. Thanks, Rin." She spoke happily, as she walked toward the fire and the demon let out a low growl.

The woman's tone of voice hiding a lot more than she'd want to share with him, as she sat a ways from the fire and grabbed a beer. Rin forcing himself to walk over to the rest of his classmates and sit beside his brother. Bon giving him a look of confusion, as the demon tried to relax and ignore the woman behind him.

"Let's eat!" The all spoke, before they dug in.

The demon watching, as he took a bite, and was glad the different brand spices he used didn't ruin the food. As Bon, Shima, and Miwa, looked down at the food in amazement and looked as if they had just eaten he best food in the world.

"This is great." Bon spoke, staring down at the food in pure shock. "What the hell?"

"His wife will have no chance…" Shima muttered, which Rin inwardly laughed at the small joke.

"Okumura-kun, you're so good at cooking!" Miwa added, looking at him.

"So tasty!" Shiemi spoke, her mouth full of food.

"Well…" Rin started, before Yukio cut in.

"This is his only productive quality." Yukio laughed, as the demon frowned at his brother and growled.

"Shut up, moley four-eyes."

"I could eat so many helpings of this." Miwa spoke, as the demon's classmate gave him a smile.

"You eat a lot, don't you, Moriyama?" Shima asked, the demon noticing the pink-haired teen wasn't paying any attention to his younger brother; who had a small look of displeasure on his face.

The demon inwardly smiling, as he watched his classmates happily eat and talk amongst each other. Some new kind of feeling welling up inside of him, that he had never felt before, as he watched them happily eat his cooking and thank him.

_"Use your strength for someone else…For some gentler purpose."_

The words Father Fujimoto spoke to him, when he was a child, echoing in his head as he tried to remember the last time he tried to help someone. It taking him a moment before the memories came back, and he mentally frowned. The time he tried to help some woman get out of her house, cause some guy parked his car in front of her house, coming to a disaster when he had walked over and lifted up the end of the car. The result being the woman freaking out and the guy who owned the car yelling at him. Or the time one of the girls was nice enough to give the boys a towel and the moment she left they made fun of her, which resulted in the demon punching him in the face. Only to result in Father Fujimoto making him apologize to the kid and his mother and rumors to spread across school. Which only made him pissed and in the end he gave up on it completely. Falling asleep during class, or not bothering to talk to anyone at all, as his classmates talked about the upcoming festival and in the end he didn't even bother to go. Just so he could give his classmates a break and not ruin anything else for them. In the end all he ended up doing was finding a nearly deserted place and staring at the sky, till someone from the monetary found him and dragged him back home.

The demon now realizing this was what he had been missing for years. The little events he had missed, because he contentiously skipped school and lost contact with everyone. The festivals, camping trips, and dances he had missed in the past few years, because he had given up. Although, now it was different. He was going to school at the academy and he had made new friends, all of who he trusted and they trusted him. The different classes and the missions they had gone on. All because he hadn't given up and he had found a way to use his strength to help everyone. He wasn't hurting anyone anymore, not like back in middle school. He was protecting them, fighting with them, and actually having fun for once. And in that moment, all he wanted was for the moment to last; for as long as it could, so he could hold onto it.

"Hey Rin, what do you want to drink?" Bon asked, as him and his friend were getting drinks for everyone.

The demon feeling a smile stretching across his face, as he realized this was what it was like to have friends and he never wanted to lose them.

"I'll come and choose myself." Rin called out, as he got up and walked over to them.

* * *

><p>"Now, let me explain to you the details of the training." Yukio called out, as the demon was comfortably sitting next to his boyfriend and as happy as can be.<p>

"Woohoo, a test of courage!" Shura butted in, it obvious the chick was as drunk as a log.

"Shura, you're on duty." The demon's bodyguard said with a frown, trying to control the anger Rin knew he had at the moment.

"Wait a second, that chick said she's eighteen!" Bon practically yelled out, pointing to the pathetically drunk teacher . "She's still a minor!"

"Eighteen?" Yukio looked at them and the demon shrugged. "What are you saying? This year she's turning twenty-si-"

Without a moment of hesitation, their drunk teacher sloppily threw her can at the demon's younger brother and all of them looked at her in shock.

"Whoops. My hand slipped." Shura spoke, it obvious she still had some reason left.

"Do your goddamn work." Rin's younger brother spoke venomously, as he pushed up his glasses and a shiver ran up the demon's spine.

"Look, he's mad now! Woohoo!" She giggled, as the demon's brother tried to compose himself.

"Now let me explain." He started, as if it hadn't even happened. "You are to light the lanterns hidden in the forest around us. They're within a five hundred meter radius around the camp. Those who can bring back a lit lantern without the fire going out, during the next three days, will receive the permission to take part in missions."

In an instant, everyone perked up and the demon's tail twitched in anticipation. As the words imprinted into his mind and he felt a rush of excitement wash over him. The demon realizing if he could get a lantern, than his younger brother would quit arguing with him about him going on missions; and he'd be a step closer to becoming a paladin. Which is just what he wanted.

"However, there are only three lanterns." Yukio continued, the demon feeling his hopes sink in an instant. "Which means that there are only three permissions."

"That's..." Kamiki started.

"Next, the contents of your shoulder bags." The demon's younger brother continued, it obvious that he wasn't paying much attention to their retorts. "Three days' worth of water, food, and other necessities. There's also a compass, matches, demon-repelling fireworks and a flashlight. The best way to succeed is use your own abilities to the fullest."

* * *

><p>"So we just have to find the lanterns, light them, and come back. Right?" The demon asked himself, as he paced around a ways from his classmates. "Isn't that too simple?"<p>

"Don't you get it?" Shura spoke, as she came out of nowhere and slung and arm around his shoulders; the demon trying to ignore the alcohol coming off her in waves. "This ain't gonna be as easy as the Esquire exam. We're in a dark forest. You'll be found out right away."

"Huh?"

"I'm telling you not to use your flames." The demon stared down at her in a bit of shock and felt some of the color disappear from his skin. "Don't forget that I'm still a High Inspector. If someone finds out that you posses Satan's power, I will have to report it to the higher-ups. Then Arch Knights, and the Paladin, and who knows what other things worse than demons, will come to hunt you down. See? Use your head in this fight."

The next she gave him a slight smirk and walked off, the demon string down at the ground, as he felt his confidence drain away with the rest of his enthusiasm and he shook his head. The demon forcing himself to walk back to the rest of his class mates, as he rubbed the back of his head, and Bon looked at him.

"Where'd your enthusiasm go?" He asked, as he gave him a joking look. "Are you scared or something?"

"Huh?"

"Bon." Miwa interrupted, before the older teen could make it worse. "This training is designed to turn us against each other. But if we do that…"

"It'd be suicide." Kamiki finished, as she stood up.

* * *

><p>"'Every mean for himself.' Is the correct answer here. No helping each other." Bon spoke, as everyone stood in separate directions; facing toward the forest waiting for them.<p>

"There are only three lanterns after all." Kamiki huffed. "Of course I'll do my best."

"Just don't take it as an offense." Shima muttered.

The demon let out a deep breath, as he clenched his fists and closed his eyes; focusing on Shura's words. How he couldn't use his power in this fight and how he'd have to find a different way to fight. even if he had to use that stupid wooden sword he still had.

"Then, get to your positions." Yukio called out, as he held his gun up to the sky. "Ready…"

The next instant the gun shot went off and every broke out into a run into the forest.

* * *

><p>Scarlett: *gives everyone a bow* sorry it took me so long to update! I left with my family to Cincinnati, to see a college, on Friday and didn't get back till late yesterday! So I just finished scrounging this chapter together!<p>

Akira: *frowns, rough draft in hand* why are you bowing to a camera?

Scarlett: *turns and glares at Akira* I'm saying sorry to my readers!

Akira: I don't think they'll care. *flipping through rough draft*

Scarlett: *smirks* says the guy who came running, and practically cry, to me because Kito and Kiru ganged up on you.

Akira: *turns and glares at* you said you'd keep that secret!

Scarlett: *innocent look* oops! My bad!

Akira: Oops my ass! You did it on purpose!

Scarlett: *shrugs shoulders* can't blame me. I just love to torture you guys.

Akira: Go torture someone else!

Scarlett: *pouts* but it's fun to torture you

Akira: *growls and tears rough draft in two*

Scarlett: Points to ruined copy* you paying me for that *stands up and head for computer* besides, I've got more chapters to try and get done.

Akira: I hate you. Go back to being human. You're starting to act like Amaimon.

Scarlett: *frowns* I am human…well partially. But who cares? *shrugs shoulders* Amaimon's cool if you get pasted the messed up games and weird outfit he has.

Akira: Says the girl who can't finish a fanfiction and started another one three days ago.

Scarlett: *turns and glared at* I finished two of them! Two! I just haven't gotten around to typing them!

Akira: Sure you did

Scarlett: *Huffs and walks off*

* * *

><p>For more information and Updates about my fanfictions, coming straight from me, visit my author page and look under the <strong>Progression and Important Information <strong>section. I have updates about my current Ao no Exorcist fanfictions and a new one that has not been posted yet and is not finished. Stop by and check it out for the information.

* * *

><p><em>Rin and Bon do not belong to me.<em>

_These characters belong to Kazue Kato._

**And to you guys, I've decided that inbetween some chapters, I'm going to be answering comments and any questions you have. I'll answer anything about the story, plot, realtionships on characters, or you can just me about myself. You can even ask Bon and Rin. Anyway! Enjoy and review!**


	47. Chapter 47

Chapter 47~

The moment the gun shot when off, Rin went into a full on sprint and broke into the forest. His wooden sword in one hand, and a flashlight in the other, as a rushed herd of voices came from behind him and the next he looked behind him to see a bunch of moths following him. The demon freaking out and running a little faster, as they continued to follow him.

"There's so many of them!" The demon spoke to himself, as they got closer to him and his brother's words came back to him.

"_I told you on the way earlier, but the forest in now a nest of minor demons. I think you should be able to make it through at your current level. If you get in trouble, use the demon-repelling fireworks. Professor Kirigakure or I will come to your aid right away."_

_ "Why is there only one match?" Kamiki had asked, as she had her hand raised._

_ "If you light the fireworks, you can't light the lantern. Think carefully before using it."_

The next moment, as scream came from the demon's right. Rin coming to a halt as he ignored the moths and turned his head toward the noise.

"Shiemi?" There was no answer, as he looked around and called out for his classmate again. "Shiemi! What's wrong?"

Turning around, the demon saw a flash of yellow and ran right for it. Only to find a mess of demon moths flying around his unconscious classmate.

"Shiemi!" Without a moment of hesitation, the demon whipped the wooden sword around and dispersed some of the demon moths; careful not to hurt his classmate, as he knelt down beside her to shake her. "Shiemi? Shiemi!"

The demon panicked when she stayed unconscious, and felt something snap inside him as a trail of blood ran down from her forehead and down her face. The teen freezing for a moment, as he stared down at the blood rolling down his classmate's face and his control slipped. His anger taking over, as the moths started circling around them.

"Get lost!"

The next instant flames erupted from his skin and flared out, as his anger increased. The brilliant blue flames illuminating the terribly small clearing he was in, and scaring off most of the moths, as some disintegrated on contact and he came to his senses. Rin cursing under his breath, as he wrapped his arms around himself and tried to force his flames back in.

"Damn!" Rin cursed, as he tried to focus and push them back. "Calm down, calm down, calm down."

The demon squeezing his eyes shut, as he tried to calm himself and dull his flames. Most of the demon moths gone and few fluttering around, as their voices reached the demon's ears.

_**"God's flames…God's flames…"**_

Rin's flames dispersing in an instant, as he let out a gasp of breath and tried to catch his breath. The demon silently cursing himself for losing control again and relaying on his flames. The teen looking down at his classmate, as he reached out and gently shook her. A noise coming from behind him, as the demon froze for a moment and turned to see Bon standing behind him. A serious look on his face, as he looked down at him and the demon mentally cursed at himself. Hoping his boyfriend hadn't seen his flames, even though he had seen them once before, and hoping he wouldn't say anything now. Despite Bon knowing his secret, the last thing he wanted was Bon worrying about him or getting himself hurt because of the demon. He wanted to keep his flames far away from the teen that he could possibly manage, even if it meant lying to him.

"You…What was that just now?" Bon asked, as the demon felt his heart stop.

The demon immediately wondering if the teen had seen his flames, but slowly pushing it aside as Bon changed the subject. It obvious he knew the demon used them and was making sure they could talk without anyone over hearing them.

"Is Moriyama okay?" He asked, snapping the demon to attention.

"Yeah, I think so." Rin spoke, turning back to his classmate. "But she's unconscious."

"Turn off you flashlight already. the light is attracting the bugs."

"Oh, okay." Rin muttered, as he grabbed his flashlight and shut if off; glad that his boyfriend had gotten off the subject about his flames.

"Anyway, what was that blue light earlier?" The older teen asked, making Rin freeze and look back at his boyfriend; mentally cursing himself and Bon for bring it back up. "It flared up so suddenly. I couldn't see what it was…"

"Don't know. I couldn't see it either." Rin quickly said, trying to come up with something. "It could've been that…umm, what, I wonder… And what are you here for?"

"What do you mean?" Bon asked, frowning a little. "To help her, of course."

"You said no helping each other." Rin frowned, as he pointed at his boyfriend.

"Shut up! I can't just go on when I hear a girl screaming like that!"

"And what I if started screaming for help?" Rin asked, which made the teen in front of him stiffen at the fact. "Forget about it. Shiemi is alright, so just leave her to me and go on ahead."

"Leave her to you? What do you mean?" Bon demanded, as he frowned down at him.

"I'll take her back to the camp." Rin spoke, as he grabbed her arm and slung it over his shoulder; before sitting up. "Then I'll head out again."

"You.."

"Rin?"

Both of them froze, as Shiemi woke up and looked around.

"Shiemi!" Rin spoke in relief, as the girl let go of him and freaked out.

"Ni-chan!" Shiemi spoke in worry, as she picked up her torn summoning paper and tears rolled down her face. "N-Ni…"

"Don't worry," Bon spoke, letting out a sigh and not taking his eyes off Rin. "if you draw a magic circle on a paper you can summon your familiar again."

"Really?" She spoke in surprise, as she went for her bag and started going through it. "Huh? Something's missing… Did it fall out when I was attacked? It looked like some huge moth."

Out of nowhere a rustling come out of the bushes in front of them and Rin grabbed his wooden sword, ready to swing and defend them.

"Hit the dirt!" Rin yelled, as he swung his sword and came in contact with Shima's staff.

As the demon froze for a moment and turned as the intruder landed somewhere beside Bon to face him. Before Bon frowned and grabbed the person's backpack, only to lift them to up to show a confused and half freaked out Shima. His flashlight between his teeth and his staff in both hands, as he turned and looked at Bon.

"Shima?" The demon's boyfriend practically yelled in frustration.

"Bon?" The pink-haired teen looked at his best friend in confusion and looked at the rest of them; taking the flashlight out of his mouth. "What happened to the "not helping each other" part?"

"And what about you?" Bon demanded, frowning at him. "Anyway, off with the light!"

Giving him a nod, Shima shut off his flashlight and Bon let go of him. As Shiemi stood up, the pink-haired teen started explaining what had happened.

"Well… Lots of moths attacked me," The teen started, as he looked at the ground for a moment. "they were all around me and then I sorta blacked out…"

"You never change." Bon said with a sigh.

Then out of nowhere, both of the teen's cell phones went off and Rin gave them a weird look. As the two of them dug through their pockets to get out their cell phones.

"Huh?"

"Me too?"

The both of them flipped open their cell phones, as the demon held back a sigh and they read over the text messages.

"It's Miwa." Bon finally said, as he showed them his phone. "He says he found a lantern. He says it's impossible alone, we've gotta work together."

With a nod, they headed off toward their classmate. Bon grabbing the demon's arm to hold him back, so Shima and Shiemi could go on ahead.

"Bon, what do you need?" Rin demanded, as he frowned. "Don't you think we should get to Miwa first?"

"No, I have to tell you now. " The teen said, as he looked at him and rubbed the back of his head. "I never answered your question from earlier."

"Oh! You don't have to." Rin spoke, waving his hands to prove his point. "It really doesn't matter."

"Yes it does!" Bon practically yelled, as he grabbed the demon's arm before her could run off. "It matters to me!"

All the demon did was nod, as his boyfriend let go of his arm and sighed. It obvious he was trying to get himself to calm down, before he said something he'd regret.

"Anyway, about your question earlier. I would come after you." Bon said, as the two could hear Shima and Shiemi calling for them to hurry up. "I wouldn't be able to leave you behind with a demon."

Rin gave his boyfriend a smile, before he gave him a nudge in the ribs and they headed off to find Miwa and the lantern.

* * *

><p>Shura let out a drunken laugh, as Yukio tried to calm himself. The woman behind him practically driving him insane with her drunk laughing and teasing.<p>

"See, it didn't even take ten minutes and he used his powers already!" she laughed behind him, and the teen felt his left eye twitching in frustration. "Though in this darkness it'd blind anyone, so I guess it's alright."

"I'm afraid I can't hide his powers anymore." The teen sighed, as he rubbed his nose and closed his eyes.

"You sound like some old fart!" Shura laughed, which evidently pissed him off even more.

"What are you planning to do, Shura?" Yukio asked, as he turned to the drunk woman and watched her drink away. "You haven't reported to the Vatican and you're not doing anything here…"

"I'm assessing the situation." She spoke, as she waved her beer can around. "I've decided to teach him about swords."

"Really? Why?"

"He told me he wants to become a Paladin!" She said with a laugh, as Yukio let out a sigh of dismay and shook his head. "I have a thing for boys who aim high. I didn't know what to make of it, when Shiro asked me though."

"Father did?"

"I'm not exactly happy to admit it, but I think he was right about how to temper that kid." She spoke, as she looked up at the sky. "By the way, what going on with you and that pink-haired boy?"

"N-nothing!" Yukio forced out, as he turned and glared at her. "Why did we suddenly start talking about Shima?"

"So, is name is Shima." She spoke, giving him a side glance, as he stiffened. "What's your relations with him?"

"That's none of your business!" Yukio practically yelled, as he glared at her. "Leave Renzou out of this!"

The woman raised an eyebrow as he panicked, and took a sip of alcohol, as he looked away. It obvious that the pink-haired teen was a touchy topic at the moment and he didn't want to talk about any of it at the moment.

"You two seem close, if you're calling him by his first name." She spoke, as she turned back to the sky and the teen seemed to become more edgy. "Does he mean something to you?"

"No!" Yukio blurted out, as he turned and glared at her. "He's just another student of mine!"

"Doesn't seem that way." The woman spoke, as she set the can down. "He was all excited to be near you on the train, till you ruined it on the way through the forest."

"I told you there isn't anything between us. He's just my student."

"He doesn't seem to take it that way. Did you do something to hurt him?"

"Why would you ask that?" Yukio demanded, as he frowned at her.

"Every time he looks at you or talks about you, he gets a depressed look on his face." Shura spoke, as she grabbed the can and went right back to her alcohol. "It just seems like you hurt him."

"I didn't."

"Well, whatever you did, you better fix it. Because you'll end up losing that kid." She spoke, s the teen gave her a surprised look. "Oh come on, four-eyes! I'm an High Inspector! Don't give me that look. I can tell when someone got rejected!"

"I didn't reject him!"

"He doesn't see it like that."

* * *

><p>"That woman knows we're here." Amaimon spoke with a hint of amazement in his tone. "So cheeky."<p>

"Amaimon, have you greeted the king of this forest yet?" Mephisto asked, as he appeared behind him holding onto his bat umbrella.

"Yes. I killed lots of his kin, so it's cooperative."

"Then let me watch the show this time." Mephisto spoke, as Amaimon frowned a little.

"You only want to see if that boy was correct, Brother." The Earth King spoke, as he watched the two exorcists start arguing.

"There is nothing wrong with that." The older demon spoke, as he flew closer to him. "I want to see if Akira's prediction will come out as planned."

"That woman is hiding the Kurikara." Amaimon spoke, having ignored the last part. "How should I make the boy mad?"

"I'm glad you're so enthusiastic, but this time you will do as I say." Mephisto instructed, as the younger demon went silent and he let out a sound of annoyance. "He's not listening. Never the less, we'll see if our little Akira was correct or not."

* * *

><p>Scarlett:*grinning*<p>

Akira: *giving Scarlett and weird look, as he tries to focus on the rough draft* What's with you?

Scarlett: I wrote that chapter last week.

Akira: *frowns* Are you kidding me? Why didn't you post it?

Scarlett: I had to keep something under my belt, in case I didn't have time to type the next chapter.

Akira: And let me guess, you have chapter 48 done, too?

Scarlett: Yep! Episode 14 took me 5-6 chapters to get through it. So I'm not to keen on starting on episode 15 too soon. Plus, who knows what kind of homework I'll have next week!

Akira: *rolls eyes* Plus you have the AP Lit and Comp Project you're starting next week.

Scarlett: Exactly my point! I need backups!

Akira: Whatever

Scarlett: Oh! *turns to camera and smiles* and I would like to let you all know that my updating days will be changed. My mom thought it'd be a **great** idea to limit computer time on me and my sister, so my sister pretty much took the computer away from me for the weekends. So, I'll be posting every Friday because my sister took the weekends from me.

Akira: *frowns* you get the whole week

Scarlett: Only two to three hours a day! How do you write a chapter in that time?

Akira: it's called you start it on one day, and finish it the next!

Scarlett: *frowns* whatever! Anyway! There's the new little update for you! Enjoy your wonderful chapter, and I'll have the next chapter for you next Friday! *waves*

* * *

><p>For more information and Updates about my fanfictions, coming straight from me, visit my author page and look under the <strong>Progression and Important Information <strong>section. I have updates about my current Ao no Exorcist fanfictions and a new one that has not been posted yet and is not finished. Stop by and check it out for the information.

* * *

><p><em>Rin and Bon do not belong to me.<em>

_These characters belong to Kazue Kato._

**And to you guys, I've decided that inbetween some chapters, I'm going to be answering comments and any questions you have. I'll answer anything about the story, plot, realtionships on characters, or you can just me about myself. You can even ask Bon and Rin. Anyway! Enjoy and review!**


	48. Chapter 48

Chapter 48~

Rin felt his heart sink even lower, as him and his classmates looked up at the huge lantern sitting in front of a wheelbarrow. The demon wondering how anyone of them would be able to get it back to camp, and seeing why Miwa had called on Bon and Shima for help.

"You were right," Shima spoke, as he looked up at the huge lantern; his staff resting against his shoulder. "this is impossible alone."

"This is the lantern? It's huge" Rin practically yelled, reminding himself to kill his younger brother later for giving them this test.

"It looks like a stone garden lantern." Shiemi spoke beside him, as hand over her mouth in awe.

"It's a peg lantern." Bon spoke up, as they turned and looked at him. "It waits in the night for someone to light it, and as soon as it's been lit it starts moving, and hunts living things and uses them as fuel. Usually women are its favorite. It's a demon that stops moving with dawn or when it's fuel runs out."

"When I saw it, I thought maybe we had misinterpreted the mission." Miwa spoke, as he looked at them.

"Yeah. This training requires cooperation." The demon's boyfriend spoke, just as Shima interrupted with one of his jokes.

"Oh, Bon? I recall you saying something about "no helping each other"?" Shima teased.

"That's because he said that there are only three permissions!" The older teen almost yelled, frowning at his friend.

"Yeah, he never said only three people, didn't he?" Miwa asked, as he interrupted the two of them.

"Let's all get to it." Bon spoke, as he looked at them and the demon mentally sighed. "Does anyone have Kamiki's or Takara's number?"

All four of them gave the older teen a shake of the head and the demon slightly frowned, wondering where Bon was going with all this.

"I've asked Izumo a bunch of time, but she never gave me her number." Shima said, a disappointed look on his face, before he added. "Before I met Sensei."

"Anyway, I thought up a formation for how the five of us can carry this." Miwa spoke, raising his hand.

It taking them no time at all to get in the formation Miwa came up with and the demon to anxiously grip the handlebar to the wheelbarrow, wondering why in the hell he was supposed to drag the lanterns weight all by himself. As Miwa climbed into the wheelbarrow and place a tag on the lantern.

"I'll seal it so that it can't move when we light it." The smaller teen spoke, as he looked at all of them and started to explain. "Bon memorized the whole of the sutra we need, so he'll do the chanting. We should gather some demon bugs to feed the peg lantern with. It needs feeding so that the fire won't go out. That will be your job Moriyama."

The teen spoke, as he gave Shiemi his lit flashlight and lit the lantern. Shima being the first one to freak out.

"Here they come!" He practically yelled, as he tried to hide behind his staff and Miwa rolled his eyes.

"Shima and I will protect us from the demon bugs attacking in masses." He spoke, as the pink-haired teen was swinging his staff around to protect himself; while Miwa was getting ready to start chanting. And finally the strongest one of us will be pulling the cart."

Frustrated on the part he was the only one pulling the dammed cart, Rin let out a growl and started running as fast as he could with the weight of the cart holding him back. Shiemi letting out a gasp in alarm, as she hung onto the edge of the cart and looked at him.

"Rin, you're amazing!"

"Which planet are you from, Rin-chan?" Shima asked, trying to throw out a joke as he was fending off the bugs attacking him.

Just as one of the demon-repelling fireworks went off and Rin and the others looked up.

"Who was that?" Shima asked, as Rin was too focused on pulling the cart.

"Either Kamiki or Takara." Shiemi spoke, as she tossed a demon moth into the lantern.

Just as the demon skidded to a stop and the lantern tilted up a bit, before it hit the cart again. Bon angrily chanting, as he rubbed his bruising face and the demon panicked on the inside, knowing he was going to get an earful for his boyfriend for hitting his head on the peg lantern. Although, that wasn't their biggest problem at the moment.

"What happened?" Miwa asked, as he walked over to Bon.

"What do we do about this?" The demon asked, as he pointed to the old and nearly broken bridge.

"Lo-Look down!" Shima practically screamed. "There's a ton of them!"

The demon and the small teen next to him looking at the so called 'river' under the bridge was crawling with huge centipedes. As Shima was shaking beside him and gripping his staff tightly, as he muttered:

"I think I might've just wet myself."

"Wouldn't it help if you just got over it?" Rin asked the pink-haired teen, who was shaking beside him.

"Okumura-kun, don't say such silly things!" Miwa spoke, as he frowned at his friend. "And if you wet yourself, you'll lose all respect!"

Just as Bon walked over and grabbed his best friend's staff, as Shima protested and the teen started poking and prodding into the river of bugs. Shima freaking out, as the teen continued and Miwa looked up at the arc on the bridge; tags and seals clinging to the posts and the bridge.

"What are you doing?" Shima yelled, as scared and pissed off look on his face.

"Those are the Seeds of Khan! It looks like something's already sealed here." Miwa spoke, before turning back to his friends. "Be careful you guys!"

Bon pulling out a sketch book, the demon never knew he had, and using a marker to write out a message to them; as he continued with his sutra.

_'I've got an idea.'_ Bon wrote, before he wrote on the back. _'Make the peg lantern cross by itself.'_

"But how?" The demon asked, as he looked at his boyfriend and the others were giving him a weird look.

"I see!" Miwa spoke, beside him. "I think I get it!"

_'I'll draw it.' _ Bon wrote, as the demon frowned and started sketching on a new page.

"I thought you couldn't draw." Rin frowned, as Bon practically shoved the drawing at the demon in annoyance. "It looks like Miwa and I bring the cart across. The swarm isn't deep so you can _walk _ through it?"

Bon turned the page and Rin almost laughed at the cute little version of him Bon had drew, as Miwa continued explaining.

"I'll prepare the seal on the other side. On the this side," Miwa explained as he pointed to the side they were standing on. "Moriyama piggy-backs Shima and waits."

"Then Bon removes the seal from the lantern and frees it." Shima spoke in alarm, as Bon turned the page and showed them the next drawing. "Then I run as fast as I can to the other side with Moriyama on my back!"

"And the peg lantern will come chasing the girl. then I'll seal it again." Miwa finished, as Rin looked at his boyfriend and smiled.

"You're so good at drawing!" The demon spoke in excitement, only to frown a him moments later. "But your regular stick figures sucked on the paper we were drawing on a month ago."

Only for Bon to smack him in the back of the head with his sketch book and Shima to let out a laugh, making all of them look at him.

"Are you telling me to dive into the bug swarm?" The teen asked, in a relatively calm tone, it obvious he was second from freaking out; as he gave them a thumbs up and tears rolled down his face. "With Shiemi's thigh's around my head? I'm so dead."

"You should tame your worldly desires, Shima." Miwa frowned, as Rin frowned and wondered why the teen hadn't said a word about his younger brother the whole time they had been out here.

"You're so mean, Miwa!" Shima pouted.

"Then I'll carry her too, dammit." Rin sighed, getting a somewhat thankful look from the pink-haired teen.

* * *

><p>"Hold on tight." Rin spoke, as Shiemi gripped the hair on his head and gave him a small nod.<p>

Shima and Miwa standing across the way, the pink-haired teen having begged the demon to carry him across the river of bugs while he sat in the empty wheelbarrow. Which only made the task a little harder, but the last thing he needed was Shima's screaming his head off, if he tried to cross the bridge and fell. Not even Yukio would be happy after that, especially if he had to hear about it for the next week. None the less, now he had the task of getting Shiemi across the river of bugs while the peg lantern went after them. Which actually made carrying Shima and the wheelbarrow sound a lot more fun than trying not to get eaten by a demon lantern, but he wasn't going to complain at the moment.

Only for the demon to stand up and the girl clinging to her to desperately cling to his hair and let out a few protests, as he jumped into the river of bugs and definitely wished he could carry the wheelbarrow over again. Already having lost a good clump of hair, from Shiemi practically yanking it out of his skull, and was now walking through the bugs.

"Be careful." Rin almost growled, as he was trying to ignore the pain.

"Sorry." Shiemi apologized, as she rubbed the spot where she ripped the hair out of his head.

Only for the demon to hear Shima complain, as he hid behind a tree, and Miwa called out to them.

"I'm ready!"

"We're ready too!" Rin called out, as he turned and gave his boyfriend a thumbs up, before grabbing his classmates leg to keep her steady.

As Bon pulled the tag off the lantern and called out to them, having no need to continue with his sutra.

"Get going!"

In seconds the lantern came to life and looked around till it saw the demon and Shiemi, hearts filling up his eyes as Rin mentally groaned and it ran after them.

"It saw you!" Rin yelled, as he started running across the river of bugs and toward Miwa and Shima.

"This way!" Shiemi yelled, as she looked back at the lantern and the demon growled.

"Don't go calling it!" The teen yelled, as he ran faster and realized it was almost on top of them.

Only for the demon to throw his classmate the rest of the way, and for her to land in a bush. Completely unharmed and looking around in confusion, as the lantern landed back in the wheelbarrow and Miwa slapped the tag back on it. Sealing the lantern, before it could run off, and starting over the sutra Bon had started earlier.

"Rin, you did it!" Shiemi called out, as the demon leaned against the rock wall of the river and tried to catch his breath; laughing a little.

"Rin-chan, come on out." Shima spoke, as he appeared above him and held out a hand.

"I'm fine." The demon spoke, as he easily climbed out of the river of bugs and Bon ran across the nearly broken bridge.

The demon leaning against the arches post, as Bon made it to the other side and the demon let out a sigh of relief.

"Now this is one less thing to worry about." Rin spoke, just as a creaking sound sounded under is hand and everyone froze.

The arch falling backwards and into the river of bugs, as it fell apart and a few tags flew through the air.

"Rin, behind you!" Shiemi called out.

The demon looking at her in question, before something wrapped around his leg and arm. Pulling him backwards and off the ground, as a huge moth like demon came out of the river of bugs and he let out a scream.

* * *

><p>Scarlett: Here's your next chapter guys! Enjoy! *grins*<p>

Akira: *frowns at her* that's it? No random comment about your life or your mental problems?

Scarlett: *frowns at Akira* Do I need to share every waking moment of my life with the world?

Akria: You have so far

Scarlett: *growls at and throws a book at Akira* Anyway! Enjoy your new chapter! **I'll have a double posting next week so leave lots of reviews!**

Akira: *angerily rubbing back of head and glaring at Scarlett* i really hope Drew changes you back soon

Scarlett: *ignores comment* now, if you excuse me I'm going to play Sim3 on my computer. *squeals like a fangirl* I have my Ao no Exorcist Yaoi pairs all in one household!

Akira: Great the world is coming to an end... *gives her a warning look* who'd you stick in the house?

Scarlett: *thinks* Bon and Rin, Shima and Yukio, and I had to have adults so I put Amaimon and Mesphito as the adults.

Akira: *frowns* I'm suprised they aren't killing each other.

Scarlett: *nervously laughed* well...Yukio and Amaimon get into fights really often for some odd reason, but everyone else is fine.

Akira: *frowns and looks at Yukio in the kitchen scolding Rin* I can see that

Scarlett: *jumps with joy* I could put you, Kito,and Kiru in a house together if you want!

AKira: I'll pass *gets up and leaves room*

Scarlett: *pouts* fine. More fun for me.

* * *

><p>For more information and Updates about my fanfictions, coming straight from me, visit my author page and look under the <strong>Progression and Important Information <strong>section. I have updates about my current Ao no Exorcist fanfictions and a new one that has not been posted yet and is not finished. Stop by and check it out for the information.

* * *

><p><em>Rin and Bon do not belong to me.<em>

_These characters belong to Kazue Kato._

**And to you guys, I've decided that inbetween some chapters, I'm going to be answering comments and any questions you have. I'll answer anything about the story, plot, realtionships on characters, or you can just me about myself. You can even ask Bon and Rin. Anyway! Enjoy and review!**


	49. Chapter 49

Chapter 49~

"Rin!" Bon yelled , as he stared up at the huge demon practically holding him demonic boyfriend hostage.

The demon struggling against the huge tentacle appendages holding the demon stationary, in midair, and about thirty feet of the ground. As Bon angrily growled to himself and tried to come up with something to help the demon get out of the situation he was in. Knowing if Rin's flames ran rampant, there would be a huge problem on their hands.

"Rin!" Shiemi called out, beside the exwire, as she looked up at the demon in worry.

"I'm fine!" Rin called out, even though the two teens knew he wasn't in the slightest. "I'll deal with this and catch up with you! Go on ahead!"

"You're doing this, again?" Bon practically yelled out at the demon.

"Sorry." Rin muttered, as he laughed a little.

"Idiot! Of course we'll help you!" Bon yelled, catching his boyfriend off guard, as he turned to Shima and ignored Rin's confused and shocked face. "Shima, your staff!"

"Don't break it!" Shima called out, as he tossed it to the teen and Bon caught it.

"Get ready to run!" He yelled.

The teen running toward the demon and Rin, as he grabbed one of the tags laying on the ground and threw it up into the air. Before he launched Shima's staff after it, and it hit it, as it sailed on till it hit the huge demonic moth in the forehead and gave off a crackle of sparks. The huge moth crying out, as it tried to shake it off and the Exwire started one of his chants:

"Oh great and mighty Unmovable Wise, crush all hesitation. Swipe aside all obstacles. Hear our prayer. Have mercy."

The next instant, a bolt of lightning hit the pink-haired teen's staff and hit the moth's forehead. The huge demon immediately letting go of Rin, as he let out a gasp in surprise and fell into the river of bugs. The Exwire mentally telling himself to continue, as he focused on the huge moth and finished with small hymn.

"Return!"

The next instant, Shima's staff flew back into his hand and Rin came out of the surface of bugs. The young demon staring at the huge moth in shock.

"Whoa, amazing!" The demon spoke, as Bon turned to his boyfriend and everyone else was getting ready.

"Come on!" Bon yelled, as he reached out his hand and his boyfriend greatfuly took it so the older could pull him up. "This is all I can do! Run!"

The two of them looked up to see the huge moth falling toward them, with a huge singe mark on its forehead, and uncurious. As Rin freaked and got up so fast not even the older teen could see, before they headed off away from the huge moth.

"Didn't you defeat it?" Rin practically yelled, as he was pulling the cart for his life, Bon not far behind the cart.

* * *

><p>"It's not chasing us anymore." Miwa announced, as leaned against the handle to the wheelbarrow and panted along with the rest of his classmates.<p>

"We're saved." Shima muttered, fear in the pink-haired teen's voice, as Rin stood up and looked at his boyfriend.

"Thanks, Bon."

"I was just returning the favor." Bon spoke, making the younger teen look at him in confusion.

"Favor?"

"You saved me." The teen spoke, as Rin remembered the leaper incident. "You said you wanted to defeat Satan just like me, without being embarrassed."

"Well, I'm stupid so I don't really think about that kind of stuff." Rin joked, as he saw a serious look on his boyfriend's face.

"I don't think so." Bon spoke, making the demon turn his head and look at the teen in surprise. "But stop trying to solve everything by yourself! Don't forget you're not alone!"

Rin felt his heart stop, as the words reached his ears, and realized that those words meant a lot more than what the teen had meant them to be. The teen in front of him not only talking about the demon rushing into dangerous situations and getting into trouble, but not to forget that he was here. That the teen was always going to be there, when he needed him the most, and the teen could tell him anything and everything. That Rin could rely on him, in and out of missions, and that there was no way he'd ever be alone. Rin inwardly smiling, as his other classmates started talking and he turned to face them.

"Bon's totally right!" Shima said, as he was leaning against his staff and smiling.

"You can't defeat Satan alone." Miwa spoke, as he smiled at him.

"I'll help you, even though I can't do much." Shima added, as he laughed a little at himself.  
>"As long as it doesn't involve more bugs."<p>

"Guys…"

"Rin, we're here for you." Shiemi spoke, as she gave him a smile.

"Thanks." Rin spoke, smiling at all of them.

"But Shima was totally useless this time." Bon muttered, as the demon saw him glaring at Shiemi and the demon inwardly chuckled.

"That's not fair, Bon!" Shima half whined, frowning at the demon's boyfriend. "I did what I could!"

All of them laughed, as the demon's smiled faded and he looked toward the ground; his mood heading south. As he wondered what they'd do if they knew he was the Son of Satan. If their views on him would change. Their feelings, their actions. Even Bon's love for him could easily teeter on the edge, if his secret got out. It was true the demon's boyfriend knew about his secret, but if his friend found out he'd be forced to spend less time with the teen. Act as if he hated him, once again, or even fake a breakup between them. Which even Rin himself knew he wouldn't be able to handle. The demon already had one huge lie under his belt. There was no way he'd be able to fit a whole bunch of them in along with it. Rin would utterly lose everything if his secret got out, but he'd shatter if he lost Bon. For now, all he could do was keep his mouth shut and hope nothing bad would come out of this. Hope that this mission would end, before it went downhill, and hope that everything would turn out good for here on out.

* * *

><p>"Hurry, we're all back alive!" Shima spoke in joy, as he finally got out of the forest and into the safety circle.<p>

"Nice. You're in one piece." Shura spoke, as she stood a few feet away from the fire, completely sober.

Takara, and his creepy puppet, sitting in front of one of the non lit peg lanterns and Kamiki sitting in front of the fire. All three of them watching them, as they came waltzing over and the demon felt like he was about to collapse. Till Rin saw that his younger brother was nowhere in sight, or in the circle for that matter.

"What the hell? You're here already/" Bon practically yelled at Kamiki, as Rin let out a sigh and stopped pulling the cart.

"I made my familiars do it." Their classmate spoke, as she turned her head away and pretended to ignore them. "Takara was even quicker though."

"You took so long with so many people?" The puppet spoke, as the demon saw Shima shiver at the puppet's voice. "Lame losers."

"Just what is he made of?" Miwa practically muttered, as they all looked at their classmate in surprise.

The next moment, Shiemi flinched next to the demon and grabbed the back of her neck. Her eyes closed shut in pain, as the demon looked at her in worry and no one else seemed to notice.

"What's wrong?" Rin asked.

"It hurts." She spoke in pain, as Shura interrupted.

"Huh? You're all here?" She spoke in surprise, looking at all of them. "No one gave up? Then who shot up the fireworks earlier?"

"It hurts." The blonde muttered, under her breath, as the demon looked at her in worry and wondered if he should call Shura over.

"Shiemi?"

The next instant, a huge call of joy called out above him and the demon looked up. The voice immediately setting his blood boiling, as he realized who it belonged to and saw Amaimon above them. A little hobgoblin beside him, with a leash around its face, as if the thing was his pet. Rin growling, as he could feel is boyfriend's eyes on him, and the demon tried to hold his flames back. The teen silently trying to calm himself, as the older teen landed just outside the circle and the pet sided hobgoblin landed in front of him.

"Don't just stand there with your jaws on the floor!" Shura yelled behind them with her sword at the ready, snapping the demon to attention, along with the rest of his classmates.

"Shura!" The demon yelled, ready to warn her, just as he saw a look of shock on Bon's face and he stopped.

"Go, Behemoth!" Amaimon spoke, as the little leash holding the demon was pulled off and the little hobgoblin was freed.

"I was waiting for ya." Shura muttered, as the demon looked at the two of them and tried to get a hold of the situation.

Just as Shura whistled and a snake came breaking out of the fire they had made.

"A snake?" Kamiki practically screamed, as fire erupted and the circle lit up around them.

Rin moving back slightly, as he felt the heat of the flames reach his skin; but not the flame itself, and felt a slight sting. The demon realizing that he'd have to be careful and make the right moves, or he'd get burned to death. Just as Behemoth skidded to a stop and a huge fire like explosion erupted around the circle. Sending both Amaimon and his pet, Behemoth, flying off into the forest.

* * *

><p>Mephisto let out a small chuckle, as he took the cup of tea floating in the air beside him and amusingly looked down at the younger demon laying in the tree bellow him. A little tray of pastry's and other goodies floating alongside the teapot, as the head of the school sat on a small armchair that his umbrella had converted into. All prior to the little show that had just started. The head master eager to see the outcome of the battle ahead, and to see if a certain little human was correct in all his predictions.<p>

"I thought I'd have a cup of tea while I watch the show," The man spoke to himself, as he glance down at his younger brother. "But this is even better than I expected. This won't be so easy, Amaimon."

"I wanna kill her." The Demon spoke, a small whine in his voice, as he forced himself to sit up and brushed a leaf out of his hair.

"That you won't" The older demon scolded, as he frowned at his brother. "If you try to kill any of them, I'll kill you."

"Yes. I apologize. I'll control myself." The Earth King promised, as his gaze was ahead of him, instead of on the older demon.

It totally obvious that the demon was trying to control himself, but it would be slim to none that he'd follow out with those words. None the less, the older demon couldn't wait for the fight ahead. If little Akira's predictions of this battle were correct, the kid was going to be the key to his master plans. The only problem being how the demon could gain utter control of the teen, but even that answer seemed to be a no brainer. It wouldn't take much for the young teen to come crawling into his arms, if he pulled the right strings. The kids little friends were perfect strings to pull, and he'd use them to his full power; till he got every bit of information he needed out of the kid. Besides, Kito and Kiru looked like nice little humans to play with. Especially if they had a small piece of the human's heart. It'd just take a few tweaks, and the kid would be his to control.

"Let the game begin, little Akira. Let's see just how important you will become."

* * *

><p>Scarlett: Ta-da! New chapter for my wonderful fans!<p>

Akira: *frowns at* You don't have anything to say, do you?

Scarlett: ah...nope! I can't think of anything.

Akira: *rolls eyes* just post the next chapter for them. You promised them two chapters this week.

Scarlett: I know! I know! Don't be a grouch! *posts next chapter* or I'll lock you in a room with a very pissed Amaimon.

Akira: *shoves nose in boook* I'll pass

Scarlett: That's what I thought

* * *

><p>For more information and Updates about my fanfictions, coming straight from me, visit my author page and look under the <strong>Progression and Important Information <strong>section. I have updates about my current Ao no Exorcist fanfictions and a new one that has not been posted yet and is not finished. Stop by and check it out for the information.

* * *

><p><em>Rin and Bon do not belong to me.<em>

_These characters belong to Kazue Kato._

**And to you guys, I've decided that inbetween some chapters, I'm going to be answering comments and any questions you have. I'll answer anything about the story, plot, realtionships on characters, or you can just me about myself. You can even ask Bon and Rin. Anyway! Enjoy and review!**


	50. Chapter 50

Chapter 50~

"A total barrier?" Bon questioned, as he looked at their teacher in shock and didn't notice his boyfriend panicking on the inside.

"Yeah." Shura replied, as she stuck her sword into the ground and looked at the dirt. "It protects everyone inside the circle and attacks everything outside. For the time being we're safe inside it."

"But who was that guy?" Kamiki demanded, as Rin nervously bit his lip and held back his tongue.

"Professor, is this training as well?" Miwa asked.

"Isn't this a bit too tough for that!" Shima spoke, looking at Miwa.

"The training is over." Shura announced, as she finished pulling her hair into a bun and looked off into the trees. "Now we're gonna prepare for Amaimon's attacks."

"Amaimon?" Half of them repeated, as Bon glanced back at the demon and Rin gave him a small nod.

"Amaimon." Kamiki repeated. "One of the Eight Princes of Hell, the Earth King?"

"Yeah." Shura replied, as she bent down and grabbed some holy water catenae's. "He's a big fish, so big you Esquires won't be able to land a single scratch on him. I'll soak you in triple-C holy water for extra protection. Come here."

"Why is-" Kamiki started, before she was doused in holy water and Rin inwardly chuckled. "such a big fish?"

"Is this some kind of-" Shima started, before he was doused as well. "a joke?"

Which distracted Shura long enough to almost doused the demon in holy water, till they both realized the mistake and Rin looked at her in pure shock. The two staring at each other for a moment, before the woman backed off and held the jug down a bit.

"Whoopsie, that was close." She half joked. "It wouldn't be a pretty sight if I soaked you."

Just as she soaked Miwa beside her and made a cross over her chest with her fingers.

"In the beginning God created the heaven and the earth." She spoke, before she put her hands on her hips and looked at them. "Okay, this will protect you somewhat until you dry."

"You're not going to do it to Rin?" Bon questioned.

"Umm…He's, lessee…allergic to holy water." Was Shura's pathetic excuse, as Rin shot Bon a look and the teen seemed to get it.

"Allergic to holy water?" Bon practically yelled, covering up for his question. "Is that even possible?"

"By the way, where is Yukio?" Rin asked, as he looked away from his boyfriend and looked at the woman with her back turned to them.

"He was in the way, so I sent him away." She spoke, turning and looking at him.

As his classmates started calling the demon's younger brother on his cell number, while Shima stood there and didn't bother, and Rin growled to himself.

"Why is there and emergency number if no one picks up?" Kamiki demanded in frustration, slapping her flip phone closed and glaring down at it.

"I can't contact the other teachers either." Miwa announced, looking at all of them.

"Why's a big one like Amaimon attacking us?" Bon asked, as he glanced at the demon; as if he was hoping for some kind of answer of some sort.

"I wonder." Shura sighed, as the demon bit his lip and walked over to the woman.

"Hey." Rin spoke, getting the woman's attention. "I don't know why, but he's probably after me."

"I know." She smirked up at him, as the demon squatted down next to her. "Don't worry, this barrier should hold against even Amaimon. But it looks like he's got some kind of plan this time. The next time he attacks you'll leave here with the Kurikara."

"With the Kurikara?" Rin questioned.

"I bow down to beg your permission." Shura spoke, as she set her hand over her stomach, and the Kurikara in the case slid out of the tattoo; before she shoved it in the demon's face. "Take it."

The demon jerking back in surprise, as she waved it in his face and the demon hesitated to take it. As Shura caught his reaction and gave him a small smirk.

"What? What's wrong?" She questioned, as she waved it in front of his face. "Weren't you going on about how you wanted it back?"

"And weren't you supposed to suppress, my power?" Rin questioned, as he glared at her and didn't take the blade. "You told me not to use my flames."

"Shut up, already." She frowned. "I warned you, but you went and used them anyway, didn't you? I saw it."

The demon let out a growl, as she laughed at him and Rin looked down at the ground. The teen inwardly cursing himself for even using his flames, let alone being caught by the woman, as she shoved her sword into the ground and looked at him.

"The point is, how are you gonna fight without your flames?" She asked, giving him a serious look.

"That's…"

"Amaimon is the King of Earth, he ain't a little imp like the ones you've fought so far. Think about it."

Rin stared at her, as he tried to weight the possibilities and all he came up with were bad ones. He could lose so much, if he took the Kurikara back. Like his classmate's trust in him, his secret being let out for the order to hear, and even his boyfriend. Things he couldn't let happen, no matter what the good possibilities were. Even if it meant they got out of here in one piece and no other exorcists were involved. Although, the demon's younger brother was still out in the forest somewhere; and the last thing the demon needed was his younger brother getting hurt, but even Rin knew that Yukio could take care of himself. He had seen his brother fight before, and he had no doubts in his brother's fighting at all, but Amaimon was a completely different subject. If the older demon found out the younger demon's brother was still out there, or Bon was his boyfriend, he could use either possibilities against him. Let alone anyone else around him in this circle. He'd do anything to protect his classmates, but he'd die for his family and Bon. Plus, the more he thought about it, the more it sounded like a terribly bad idea to start with. He couldn't risk everything, when the barrier could keep them safe.

"Shiemi, where are you going?" Shima called out, breaking the demon's concentration and snapping him back to reality.

Only for the two of them to turn and see the blonde walking to the edge of the barrier. Her walk a bit off, as if she was being controlled by something, as Shura got up and went after her.

"Hey, someone stop her!" She yelled, as Rin followed after her and they both noticed something crawling underneath her skin; at the back of her neck. "Is that a parasite?"

At the exact moment their classmate left the barrier, Amaimon dropped down beside her and she walked right to him. The older demon resting a hand on her head, as she stopped walking and he held her close to him. The younger demon calling out her name, and ready to run after her, till Shura threw her sword in his path and he came to a halt.

"What did you do to her?" Shura demanded, as she glared at the demon and Rin looked at the two.

"I just made a demon bug lay her egg in her." The demon spoke, as if it wasn't a bad thing at all.

Rin's classmate leaning against the Earth King, her green eyes vacant, as he stroked her hair and looked at them. It obvious the bug had full control of his classmate, and it wasn't going to let her go anytime soon.

"It took awhile for it to hatch and connect to the nerves, though." The demon mused, as he looked down at her for a moment and looked right at Rin. "But now she'll do whatever I command."

With a small smirk, he lifted her up with one arm, as she hung onto his shoulder, and took off into the trees. Teasing the younger demon with a happy call, as Rin growled and headed after him.

"Wait, you broccoli!" Rin yelled, rushing out of the barrier.

"Wait!" Shura called just as Amaimon's pet, Behemoth, came out of the bushes and growled at the younger demon.

The little thing lounging at him, as Shura came up from behind him and hit it with her sword. The metal clanging against its teeth, before it flew back and landed on a tree branch. The hobgoblin growling at them, as Shura threw the Kurikara at him and the demon caught it.

"Go, I'll follow you!" She ordered.

The demon giving the woman a small nod, before he headed off after the Earth King and left his classmates behind.

* * *

><p>"Rin!" Bon called out, as he watched the demon run off into the trees; with the Kurikara in hand.<p>

The teen fighting back the urge to go after his boyfriend, as Shura turned back to him and gave him a serious look.

"You're staying there no matter what happens!" She called back. "Got it?"

"That's…"

Bon inwardly growled to himself, as Rin disappeared from his line of sight, and he ignored a look of reassurance from Shima. The teen thinking back to what he had said to the young demon, after he had saved him from the moth, and how he wanted to help so much more. For him, Bon wanted to be more than just the demon's boyfriend and lover. He wanted to be someone the demon could depend on, no matter what the situation. Someone he could fight beside and rely on. Someone that cold protect him and care for him, because deep down even he knew Rin had a soft side. A side that was rarely seen and that gave him a major weakness in and out of battle. A side he had seen very few times, and that he never wanted to lose. Even if it didn't come out right in his words, the teen wanted to be the one person Rin could depend on above everything and everyone else. He needed to be that someone, and standing behind some stupid barrier was getting him nowhere. He was still at square one, and if he wanted to get any further or mean any more to the demon, he needed to take that step. He needed to move forward and grow, so he wouldn't be left behind. So he'd be right beside his favorite demon, and that Rin would finally have someone he could love no matter what the situation. Although, right now, he wasn't even close to that type of person. He was a million miles away, and he needed to catch up fast.

* * *

><p>Scarlett: *groans* sorry for the switching back and forth crap. The episode keeps switching points of view and I had to keep trying to keep as close to it as I could.<p>

Akira: *scoffs* at least your working on chapters

Scarlett: *growls and throw Ao no Exorcist Manga at head* Shut it!

Akira: *frowns and picks up book off lap* We really need to see to it that Drew turns you back into a human, before Hellfire ends. You get moody fast.

Scarlett: *frowns and turns back to computer* says the guy who brings out my moodiness

Akira: *rolls eyes* says you *looks at rough draft* hey, when do I get back into the action? I was in one chapter and then you left me for dead.

Scarlett: *sighs* I'm getting to it. In all reality, you never predicted shit in the anime. But I altered it to my image and added that tid bit. So, you pretty much predicted everything up to the trial with the Order; where Rin is put in front of the higher ups. So Mephisto knows his game plan.

Akira: So, I helped him cheat?  
>Scarlett: Pretty much<p>

Akira: That sucks

Scarlett: Yep, you're the reason Rin got caught by Angel and every other thing that goes on from here on out.

Akira: You just like to blame me for everything, don't you?

Scarlett: *beams* yep! You're the perfect person to blame everything on!

Akira: *rolls eyes* maybe I might be useful in some other fanfiction you write

Scarlett: *thinks* nope, you're not

Akira: *sulks* thanks for the personal motivation.

* * *

><p>For more information and Updates about my fanfictions, coming straight from me, visit my author page and look under the <strong>Progression and Important Information <strong>section. I have updates about my current Ao no Exorcist fanfictions and a new one that has not been posted yet and is not finished. Stop by and check it out for the information.

* * *

><p><em>Rin and Bon do not belong to me.<em>

_These characters belong to Kazue Kato._

**And to you guys, I've decided that inbetween some chapters, I'm going to be answering comments and any questions you have. I'll answer anything about the story, plot, realtionships on characters, or you can just me about myself. You can even ask Bon and Rin. Anyway! Enjoy and review!**


	51. Chapter 51

Chapter 51~

"Wait!" Rin called out, as he looked up toward the treetops and watched the older demon jump from tree to tree. "What the hell do you want from me?"

Only for the Earth King to jump down onto a tree branch and look down at him amusingly. His classmate still in the older demon's arms, with an arm around his shoulders, as she looked down at him with vacant eyes.

"Let's see." Amaimon rubbed is chin for a few seconds, before he looked at the blonde. "I'll make her my wife."

"Huh?"

The demon stared at the older demon in complete and utter confusion, as he seemed to have ignored it and turned his attention to Shiemi.

"Do you promise to be faithful to me in good times and in bad, in sickness and in health? Will you love me and honor me all the days of your life?" The demon stared, as Rin stared at the older demon in shock and the blonder nodded. "Then seal this covenant with a kiss.

Agitated beyond belief, Rin let out a growl and jumped toward the two. Just as the older demon leaned forward and stuck out his tongue to kiss his classmate. His sword over his head, as the demon gave him a side glance and Rin let out a growl.

"Don't screw with me!"

Only for the older demon to block the hit, as Rin swung his sword inside the case down and Amaimon blocked it with his finger. The Earth King looking at him with a somewhat bored and displeased look on his face.

"That's my line." He spoke, before he flicked the sword away.

Rin letting out a gasp of surprise, as his arm was knocked away from the demon, and the next the demon flicked him in the chest. The younger demon letting out a small growl, before he flew back a good mile and Amaimon appeared above him. The teen letting out a grunt of pain, as the demon kicked him in the stomach. Blood filling his mouth, as he chocked and spit it out, before he crashed to the ground and groaned. Debris flying everywhere as he saw the Earth King looking at him in wonder and could just make out his words.

"Why won't you draw your sword?" The demon asked himself, as he looked at the pathetic demon below him. "Don't be so pretentious."

* * *

><p>"God dammit. I have to go after him." Bon growled under his breath, as Shima overheard him and turned to look at him.<p>

"Rin-chan will be fine, Bon." His friend assured him, as a huge explosion sounded and Bon turned back to the forest.

A huge cloud of smoke fly across the horizon in front of him, as trees uprooted and branches flew everywhere. The teen able to make out a cry of pain from his boyfriend, as he felt his anger and worry build up. The teen seeing Rin flying through the air before Amaimon appeared out of nowhere, above the demon, and kicked the younger in the stomach. Rin letting out a grunt of pain, before he crashed to the ground and the tree and branches flew everywhere. The older teen staring at the scene in horror as he couldn't see either Rin or Amaimon.

"Maybe he won't." Shima muttered under his breath, as Bon let out a growl.

The teen letting out a curse, as he clenched his fists, and tried to keep himself rooted to the spot. Even he knew if he went out there Amaimon would rip him to shreds, but he couldn't leave Rin out there to fend for himself. His boyfriend needed his help, if he was going to take down a guy like Amaimon. Scratch that, Rin would need everyone's help. Glancing beside him he noticed Shima trying to keep calm, as he gripped his staff tightly, and Miwa staring into the trees in shock. Bon letting out a short sigh, as he looked back out into Rin's direction and gave in. The teen knowing that Shima and Miwa weren't going to do a thing, unless he was out in that mess, and that'd be just what Rin would need. With their help, there would be a slight possibility that the demon would actually beat Amaimon. Although, the chances where small he had to try. After letting out a second sigh, in the last five minutes, Bon put on a pissed face and tried to channel his anger into every word he spoke.

"That shithead!" Bon practically yelled, getting Shima and Miwa's attention like he wanted to, as he walked toward the barrier.

"Bon, don't!" Miwa called after him, as his friends stared after him in shock.

"Wait, she told us to stay here!" Kamiki practically yelled, as Bon ignored her and kept walking.

Only for the sound of hurried footsteps to sound behind him, before a hand grabbed his shoulder and Shima spoke up behind him.

"Bon, calm down." The pink haired teen spoke, as he had a small scared laugh in his tone, and spoke softly. "Rin-chan can take care of himself, hopefully."

"It's been awhile since I've been pissed off this badly." Bon growled, turning to his friend and giving him a glare. "Wipe your ass, with that "calm down"!"

Without a second thought, Bon yanked his shoulder out of the pink-haired teen's grip and kept walking. Shima letting out a scared sigh, as he hurried after him.

"Not this again." He whined.

"Shima!" Miwa called out, as Bon crossed the barrier line and Shima followed.

Bon letting a smirk stretch across his face, as he continued forward toward Rin and his friends struggled to catch up. The teen hoping above everything else that this would help Rin, even in the slightest, and get rid of the demon that had hurt him in the first place. Just as Shima caught up and set a hand on his shoulder, as he looked back to see if Miwa could hear and turned to him.

"I do hope you know what you're doing, Bon." The pink-haired teen spoke quietly, as they continued and he kept an eye on Miwa. "This is suicide."

"I know, but I can't leave Rin out there by himself." Bon spoke quietly, as he shrugged Shima's hand off his shoulder. "Amaimon beat the crap out of him the first time, and I don't want him getting killed."

"True, but I think we should leave this to Rin-chan." Shima spoke timidly. "The last thing I want to do is fight a demon, let alone the Earth King, who is way above our level."

"Then you're free to walk back." Bon growled, as he walked ahead of his friend and glared at the path ahead of him. "I can't sit back and watch him get hurt anymore. I want to become someone that can protect him and take care for him, but I can't do that sitting on the sidelines. He's so far ahead of me, and he doesn't do a thing. I can't fall behind and get lost. I want to be able to protect him, no matter what."

* * *

><p>Rin let out a soft groan in pain, as he slowly regained consciousness and he could hear the one annoying voice he didn't need to hear.<p>

"Helloooo?" Amaimon called, as he landed a few feet from him. "Was this girl important to you? Why aren't you taking this seriously?"

The demon let out soft, and barely noticeable whine, as he forced himself to move and glare up at the demon. Rin wanting nothing more than to duct tape the assholes mouth shut for his constant insults and games, which Rin was really starting to hate at the moment. The demon knowing he had no chance, but he was going to fight till he had nothing left as he gripped his sword tightly and softly growled. The demon knowing that he was indeed taking this situation seriously, but he couldn't land a hit on the older demon. The guy had tons of years of more experience and the demon had a pathetic month at best. Which made his a complete novice and meant he had no chance, but not even that truth was going to stop the demon. He had to fight this guy or he'd get to Bon and the others. Which he couldn't let happen, even if Shura and Yukio could try and fight him off. The demon had to get Shiemi and get back to the barrier, before it was too late and he wouldn't be able to move. Which was only possible now because his demonic powers was healing the internal bleeding.

"Drop dead." The younger demon spat, as he tried to put as much venom in it despite the pain in his tone.

Which only got Amaimon to give him a frown, before he gave him a glare and stood up straight. The older demon looking at his classmate and frowning.

"Then I don't need her anymore." He mused, the frown still in place, as he lifted his unoccupied hand up and showed off his sharpened nails. "I could take one of her eyes as a souvenir."

Immediately, the demon felt the fire inside him flare up as he glared up at the older demon. His flames almost ready to jump out from his body and dance across his skin, as he tried to hold them back and growled.

"One of our cousins has this hobby of collecting human eyeballs, he asked me to bring him some." Amaimon spoke, as he leaned a bit forward and looked at his classmates eyes.

The older demon reaching his hand forward, as the demon let out a gasp and went to stop him. Just as one of the demon repelling fireworks flew past the two of them and Amaimon froze. Before both of them looked down the huge rock they were on and saw Bon, Miwa, and Shima standing below them. Both Miwa and the demon's boyfriend holding demon repelling fireworks, while Shima clutched his staff and Bon gave him a serious and reassuring look. The demon panicking as he saw his classmates and gripped at his sword, wishing his demonic powers would hurry it up. As Bon gave him a smirk and the demon returned his gaze with a look of worry.

Yes, he was happy Bon had come to save him, but it would've been a nice gesture in any situation besides this one. The younger demon could see if it was a ghoul and huge hobgoblin, but Amaimon was not one of those exceptions. The older demon was a monster and the last thing he needed was the Earth King to kill his boyfriend in front of him. Already not knowing where his little brother was was driving him crazy, and the point Amaimon had Shiemi, but the last thing he needed was Bon being taken away from him. He needed to get them out of here, and fast. Whether or not his eternal injuries were healed, wasn't important right now. Bon and his friends safety was the most important right now. Which only made more work for him, but if he could keep Bon safe. Then the demon would be able to make through this fight without losing it.

"Why are you leaving us out of the fun?" Bon demanded, as he gave the demon a serious look. "We're joining in!"

"Stop! Don't!" Rin yelled, as he forced himself to pull himself up a bit.

"Okumura-kun! Get out of there if you have a chance!" Miwa yelled out to him.

The demon inwardly growling, as he tried to keep the glare to himself. Even the demon knew if he wanted to get a chance to get out of this situation, he would've done it a lot sooner, but now there was too much at stake for him to run away.

"I'm here to save Moriyama." Shima stuttered in fear.

"Listen!" Rin yelled, as he forced himself to stand and ignored the pain that ran through his body. "You have to go back!"

Just as the demon repelling firework in Miwa's hand went off and flew out of his hand. The thing flying right for the two demons, as Rin ducted and it hit Amaimon.

"Damn." Miwa stuttered in fear.

"Miwa, what are you trying to do to Moriyama?" Shima demanded, as the younger demon looked up.

The firework having hit the demon in the hair, and made the point in his hair puff out. As Amaimon reached up and touched the puff of hair. Shima being the first to laugh and make a comment not even Rin would have dared to say; even if he was miles away from the older demon.

"Broccoli." The pink-haired teen laughed, as he had his mouth covered and was trying to hold back his voice.

Which had Amaimon glaring back at the pink-haired teen, as Rin panicked and tried to get his legs to support him. The Earth King turning to look at them, before he jumped and landed in front of Shima. The teen letting out a gasp, before the older demon kicked him in the chest and Shima flew back into a tree. The pink-haired teen letting out a cry of pain, before he hit the ground and Rin stared down at them in shock. The younger demon trying to get his body to move, as Bon and Miwa called out for their friend. Just as Amaimon turned and glared at Bon. Rin's heartbeat thundering in his ears, as Bon took a step back and glared at the older demon. Right before Miwa stepped in and stood in front of Bon, his arms stretched out to protect him. Which the older demon brushed aside, as he lifted up a finger and poked Miwa's elbow. The bone cracking on contact, as Miwa let out a cry of pain and Rin fought back the urge to let out a growl. The younger demon knowing it would do no good, and that he didn't have the strength, as Bon called out for his friend. Just as Amaimon wrapped his hand around Bon's throat and lifted him off the ground. Rin feeling the tears well up in his eyes, as he tried to get his body to move, and he found it impossible. The demon inwardly panicking, as Amaimon tightened his grip on the teen and Rin held back the whimper in the back of his throat.

"Were you laughing at me?" Amaimon asked, as he looked up at the younger demon's boyfriend.

"I've got no business with you." Bon spoke, as he forced out the words and Rin felt his heart stop for a moment and the teen looked straight at him. "Rin's the one who's pissing me off!"

The younger demon starting at him in surprise, before he felt his anger well up in the pit of his stomach and he held back a glare. The demon knowing none of this wouldn't have happened if Bon and just stayed back at the barrier and listened.

"You act all random, then you save a person." Bon continued, as the demon gave him a looked of surprise and stopped himself from falling backwards. "You have no talent, then you save the day. I can't figure you out. What the hell are you?"

The younger demon giving him a slight frown, as he realized Bon was taking about him being a demon. Which the teen already knew, till it hit him that he was trying to stall for some time for Rin. The younger giving him a nod, as Amaimon tightened his grip on his boyfriend's throat and the younger panicked.

"What are you talking about?" Amaimon asked, a displeasured frown on his face. "I don't like to be ignored."

"Stop!" Rin yelled, as he stood up and pulled the case off his sword.

The younger demon realizing he couldn't waste another second, or his boyfriend was dead, as he looked down at the sword and gripped it tightly. The demon realizing it was finally time to let go of his fear of letting his powers being seen. That it was finally time to let go of that fear and do what he had been doing in secret this whole time. It was finally time he was confident in his friends and trusted them with his secret. The one secret he had been keeping for so long, and could no longer hide, as he looked at Bon.

"Nii-san! It's a trap! Don't listen to him!" Yukio yelled, as he appeared out from the trees and gave him a serious look.

The demon giving his younger brother a smile, as he noticed a look of shock in his brother's eyes, and looked back at his classmates.

"Yukio, I'm sorry." The demon spoke, as he gripped the casing and looked down at his sword. "I'm not good at lying and tricking people. So, I'll use my power for a gentler purpose!"

The demon gripping his sword tightly, as he twisted it and pulled the sheath off. His blue blames erupting to life, as his sword came free and his tail slipped free of his shirt. Rin letting out a deep breath, as he looked up at the sky and lowered his head to glared at the older demon holding his boyfriend. Amaimon instantly letting go of Bon and Shiemi, as his hair turned back to normal, and a smile on the demon's face. Miwa being the one to catch Shiemi, as Bon let out a gasp for breath and let out a small curse. The older demon letting out one of his creepy laughs, as Bon looked up toward him and gave him an apologetic glance. Right before he stared at him in awe and the younger demon glared down at the older. His anger right at its peak, as he gripped his sword tightly and growled out his challenge.

"Come! I'll play with you!"

* * *

><p>Scarlett: Ta-da! Bon to the rescue! *throws confetti*<p>

Akira: *frowns at* I'm guessing you're tired, cause your not putting much effort in this

Scarlett: *pouts* don't get me started! *flops on couch* I had way too much to do this week and I'm just glad these two chapters were backups.

Akira: You and your backup chapters *rolls eyes*

Scarlett: Ey! At least I have chapters on the backburner in case I don't have time to type up a new one during the week!

Akira: Then how far are you?

Scarlett: Chapter 55, on episode 16 about 10 to 11 minutes into the anime. It takes forever to get through an episdoe cause I can write a good page and an half with two minutes

Akira: *shrugs shoulders* not suprising for you

Scarlett: *frowns and smacks him in the head, before turning to the camera* please enjoy your two new chapters. Cause I probably won't have time to work on Hellfire next week, so you'll probably end up only getting one.

* * *

><p>For more information and Updates about my fanfictions, coming straight from me, visit my author page and look under the <strong>Progression and Important Information <strong>section. I have updates about my current Ao no Exorcist fanfictions and a new one that has not been posted yet and is not finished. Stop by and check it out for the information.

* * *

><p><em>Rin and Bon do not belong to me.<em>

_These characters belong to Kazue Kato._

**And to you guys, I've decided that inbetween some chapters, I'm going to be answering comments and any questions you have. I'll answer anything about the story, plot, realtionships on characters, or you can just me about myself. You can even ask Bon and Rin. Anyway! Enjoy and review!**


	52. Chapter 52

Chapter 52~

Bon stared in disbelief at the sight in front of him. His boyfriend covered in the cursed blue flames, he had only seen once, and glaring down at the older demon not far from the older teen. As Amaimon let out a happy cry and jumped after Rin. The younger demon deflecting his attacks, as they took to the sky and Shima walked over to them. The brunette noticing both of his friends in pain, as they stared up at his boyfriend in shock and Bon bit his lower lip. The teen realizing it was all his fault they were hurt, and now they knew Rin's secret.

"What's that?" Shima asked, his friend still a bit dazed.

"What's happening to Okumura?" Miwa asked, as Bon turned his attention to the fight in the sky.

"That's the demon sword." He spoke, as he noticed the blade in Rin's hands and mentally smacked himself for not remembering sooner; especially for the numerous times Rin had mentioned it's name. "The Kurikara."

* * *

><p>Rin let out a growl, as he swung his sword and released a wave of flames in his path. The older demon dodging just in time to miss the attack as the Earth King let out a laugh and looked down at him.<p>

"So beautiful!" The older demon commented.

Right before Rin let out a growl and disappeared from his spot in the sky. The next moment he found himself above the demon, as he growled and tried to take a swipe at him with his sword. The attack missing as Rin cursed at himself and managed to kick the demon in the face. The impact sending the demon hurtling toward the ground, as Rin took the chance and kicked the older demon once more. Right before he stabbed his sword into the demon's left shoulder and Amaimon let out a cry of pain. Rin growling, as he channeled his flames around the two of them and ignored the demon trying to get away from him.

"Burn to ashes!" Rin yelled.

Just as Amaimon grabbed the demon's tail and gripped it tightly. Rin letting out a cry of pain, as pain erupted from the base of his tail and ran up his spine. The younger demon letting go of the older, as he pulled away from him and landed on the huge rock. Amaimon following soon after, as he landed and the flames engulfing him dispersed. The demon letting out a growl, as he charged for the older demon and let out a battle cry. The demon ready for anything and everything the older would throw at him, as his flames heightened and he gripped his sword tightly. The demon reminding himself that this was to keep everyone safe, and he'd use everything he could to protect them. Even if it killed him.

* * *

><p>"Are you guys alright?" Shura called, as Bon ripped his eyes away from Rin's battle and looked at their teacher.<p>

"Where have you been?" Yukio demanded, as he glared at her.

"I dealt with Amaimon's pet. I wasn't slacking off!" She yelled, as she frowned at the demon's younger brother and pointed behind her. "Let's get out of here, it's getting too dangerous."

Just as a flash of blue erupted to the teen's right and Bon turned to the right. An eruption of blue flames following afterwards, as several more followed and Rin and Amaimon appeared in the air again. Bon biting his lower lip, as he watched the battle unfold and Shura called for them to get moving. The teen hesitating, before he followed after Shima and the pink-haired teen gave him a small glance before heading onward. Their little group making it only several yards, before another explosion erupted and Bon looked up at see the forest ablaze with Rin's blue flames. The two demon's still clashing, as sparks flew through the air and the teen clutched his fists.

"Don't lose it, you idiot." Bon muttered, as he watched his boyfriend fight the Earth King. "I don't want to lose you."

* * *

><p>Mephisto smirked as he watched the huge battle unfolding before his very eyes. Both demons fighting with every ounce of energy they had and Rin giving it his all, as the older demon grinned to himself and mentally thanked Akira for the second time this night. So far the teen's predictions had been spot on, and now the battle was even more incredible than the teen had described it. The forest burning by the hands of Rin's blue flames and the two younger brothers clashing against one another in a brilliant display of skills and power. The head master smirking as Rin took a slice at Amaimon and missed by a mere inch.<p>

"Compared to demons who always seek the pleasure in denial, the moderate ways of humans are always corrupt." The demon spoke to himself, as he watched the battle and focused on the younger demon. "So, which way are you taking?"

Then, before the older demon could even calculate the youngest move, Rin let out a growl and swung his sword. Amaimon barely dodging it as he stopped the sword with his hands and Rin let out a growl. Both demon's fighting each other with their strength, till the sword chipped from the pressure and Rin let out a loud growl. Right before his demonic powers reached their peak and Rin hit Amaimon with a blast of flames. The Earth King letting out a cry of pain, before he fell into a tree and panted in exhaustion. A look of enjoyment on the oldest demon's face, as he clapped his hands.

"Wonderful. I didn't think he could overwhelm Amaimon like this." The demon spoke to himself, as he stood up and took his hat off his head. "You fought enough. Enjoy your rest."

The head master grabbing his umbrella, as he tapped his hat with the point of the umbrella and the hat was directed toward the exhausted demon.

"Eins! Zwei! Drei! Cuckoo Clock!"

With a cloud of purple smoke, a huge Cuckoo Clock appeared. Right before the doors opened and a bird sprang out and grabbed Amaimon. The Earth King letting out a cry of protest, before he was pulled back into the Cuckoo clock and the doors closed. The head master letting out a soft sigh, as he smiled and heard a growl behind him. The older demon turning to see an out of control Rin heading right for him as the demon flew past him and cut the huge Cuckoo clock in half. Mephisto staring at the younger demon in shock as the thing burst into flames and the demon glared at the younger demon. Only to find the boy covered in blue flames and his eyes nearly vacant, as he frowned and unshielded his eyes from the flames. The older demon noticing the growing crack in the demon's sword.

"He's totally lost control of his flames." As he looked into the glowing blue eyes and put the hat back on his head."My, my.. What a handful you are, my little brother."

* * *

><p>Bon and the others came to a stop, as the lot of them tried to catch their breath, and they turned back to the forest. Rin's blue flames flaring up against the dark forest and devouring it whole, as Bon muttered a curse. The older teen realizing there was no way Rin was going to get out of this situation, and the order was going to catch him for sure. No one, not even a untempented human, was going to miss the blue flames engulfing the entire forest. Even from the few miles away they were from the blaze, it was easy to see the blue flames engulfing everything in their path. Which wasn't good in the slightest. Rin was still in the blaze, and the last thing he needed was the demon to get hurt. Who knew if he had beaten Amaimon or not, and for all they knew the demon was still fighting the Earth King. Which only meant that Rin could still be fighting the guy, and possibly getting himself to beat to shit and back.<p>

"What's going on?" Shima asked, as they stared up at the flames.

"Those flames are blue." Miwa said, as he stared up at them in shock and fear.

"He couldn't have." Yukio muttered, as Bon bit his bottom lip.

Both of the guys coming to the possibility that Rin might have lost control of his flames, as Bon gave the demon's younger brother an apologetic look. Yukio saying nothing, as he gave him a small nod and turned back to the forest. Bon wishing that his boyfriend would make it out of the forest alive, and that he wouldn't be sentenced to death.

* * *

><p>With a small smirk on his face, Mesphito sat back on his chair and moved out fo the way in time to dodge on of Rin's attacks. The demon growling as he missed the older demon and fell into the tree. The area around the demon bursting into flames, as the head master watched Amaimon stand up and run out of the demon's path. The oldest demon making a mental note to ask Akira why he had left this little part out of his predtiction, as amuzingly watched the two demons.<p>

"He's more powerful than I imagined." The demon spoke to himself. "Not even the Demon-Slaying Blade could hold it back."

Silently the older demon watched Rin swing around at nothing in particular, till the blade exploded In the demon's face. The teen flying back, till he crashed onto the cement and a good twenty feet from his classmates. The demon letting out a small growl, as the students stared at him in shock and Mephisto smirked. The older demon listening in, as they spoke and the blonde girl broke away from the group to run toward the demon. Yukio calling for the girl to come back ,as Rin sat up and Mephisto leaned back in his chair and watched in amusement. Before Rin stood up and growled at the blonde, both of the exorcists running to her side and protecting her. As Shura held her blade at the ready and Yukio held her back.

"It's too dangerous! Stand back!" Yukio ordered, as he grabbed his gun and aimed at the demon.

The head master noticing a glared on the brunette, with the blonde streak in his hair, as he stood with his classmates and glared at the demon's younger brother. The younger demon letting out a growl, before the blonde pushed past both exorcists and ran toward the younger demon. Rin running toward them, with his gaze on the two exorcists, before the blonde called his name and wrapped her arms around him. The younger freezing , as he noticed her presence, and tried to speak her name.

"It's alright. It's alright now." She spoke to him, as the flames disappeared and the demon lost consciousness.

The blonde helping the unconscious demon to the ground, as she held onto him and both exorcists lowered their weapons. The demon's younger brother calling out his name, before he ran toward his older brother's side and a voice interrupted them.

"It's blue no matter how I look at it." The man on the tower spoke, as the lot of them froze and looked up at him. "Just like that night."

"Who's that?" One of the students asked.

"So he's here." Shura frowned, as she glared up at the man dressed in white and his long blonde hair pulled back in a ponytail.

"Good morning children. I'm Arthur Auguste Angel, Upper First Class Exorcist of the Vatican Headquarters." The blonde man spoke, as Mephisto frowned at the exorcist and made a note to yell at Akira later for not telling him of this part.

"Arthur Auguste Angel?" The girl student from earlier spoke, as she looked up at him.

"He's the recently appointed new Paladin." Shura explained to them.

"Paladin?" The girl spoke in surprise.

"And your direct superior, Shura." Angel spoke, with a hit of power in his tone, before the woman frowned at him. "What's the meaning of this, Shura? Wasn't your mission to investigate and report on what the Head of the Japanese Branch, Mephisto Pheles, and the deceased Shiro Fujimoto had been hiding together?"

"You had other spies, anyway, didn't you?" The woman asked, as she glared at the other exorcists that started appearing from behind the tower and standing beneath it.

"Well, you had another important mission." Angel spoke, as he turned and looked at the younger unconscious demon in the blonde's arms. ""If you can determine that that thing is related to Satan, exterminate it.""

In the next instant, Shura, Yukio, and the brunette male in the back of the group of student, as all of them glared up at the man on the tower. It becoming obvious to the Head Master of the school that the boy was important to Rin, and the boy saw the demon just as important to him. As he smirked at the glared on the teen's face and decided it was almost time he interrupted this quarrel between them, before the situation got out of hand and Akira's predictions became useless. Otherwise, there wouldn't be anything left of the young demon and he'd have three unhappy humans who would take their anger out on him. As the Head Master let out a small sigh and pulled out his phone and placed a call.

"Hello?"

"Akira, you have a lot of explaining to do." The demon spoke into the phone, as he heard the teen's breath hitch on the other end of the line. "You better start with Angel standing in front of the others, because your little demon friend is about to be sentenced to death."

* * *

><p>Scarlett: dun-dun-dun! Akira's in trouble!<p>

Akira: *frowns* when aren't I?

Scarlett: good question. We might have to get an expert on that.

Akira: *rolls eyes*

Scarlett: Anyway! Enjoy you guys! I hope you like it!

* * *

><p>For more information and Updates about my fanfictions, coming straight from me, visit my author page and look under the <strong>Progression and Important Information <strong>section. I have updates about my current Ao no Exorcist fanfictions and a new one that has not been posted yet and is not finished. Stop by and check it out for the information.

* * *

><p><em>Rin and Bon do not belong to me.<em>

_These characters belong to Kazue Kato._

**And to you guys, I've decided that inbetween some chapters, I'm going to be answering comments and any questions you have. I'll answer anything about the story, plot, realtionships on characters, or you can just me about myself. You can even ask Bon and Rin. Anyway! Enjoy and review!**


	53. Chapter 53

Chapter 53~

"Shura, don't you think that the creature clad in blue flames just a moment ago is related to Satan?" The man on the tower spoke, as Bon glared up at the man and dug his fingers into the denim fabric of his jeans.

The teen wanting nothing more than to shut the paladin in the head. Only for the reason in protecting Rin, which the man had made apparent he was after the demon to kill him. Whether he was a paladin or a exwire meant nothing to him. Rin was now unconscious and no longer in control of his flames, possibly hurt and no longer able to protect himself, while the Angel was going on about how Shura was supposed to kill the demon once she had found out his existence. No matter what, the teen couldn't let that happen. Rin was all he cared about right now, whether his secret was out or not, and he couldn't lose him. Even if he had to fight for the teen.

"Your deductions never cease to amaze me." Mephisto spoke, as he started everyone and was walking out of the trees and toward them.

"Mephisto." Angel spoke, in a somewhat polite way in greeting the Head Masters appearance.

"It's been awhile Angel." Their Head Master spoke, stopping a good ten feet from Rin and the others. "I hear you have collected the title of Paladin, too. Let me voice my joy thereupon."

"You finally decided to show your tail." Angel spoke in amusement, as Bon held back a growl of frustration. "Even the Council of Grigori recognizes your betrayal. This case is the absolute proof."

"I can assure you that I am not flaunting my tail." Mephisto spoke, as he raised a hand and held the rim of his hat. "You're insulting a gentleman."

"Very well." Angel spoke, as he smirked and grabbed his sword by the handle. "Caliburn, give me strength."

"Arthur! It'll be my pleasure!" The sword squealed, as Bon frowned at it and Shima stared at it in shock beside him.

"By the decree of the Grigori of the Highest Court of the Order of the True Cross," Angel spoke, as he unsheathed his sword and disappeared from his spot; before he reappeared next to Shiemi and took Rin from her grasp. "I shall exterminate Satan's spawn."

Bon immediately let out a low growl, as Shima looked up at him in both shock and fear, before he held Rin up to his sword and Shura took action. The woman holding her sword at the ready, as he charged toward them and took a swipe at the Paladin. Angel smirking, before he let go of Rin and moved out of the way. The demon hitting the ground, before Shiemi went to get up and get him and two exorcists stood in her way. Bon fighting back the urge to run over there and bash their heads in as Shura called out an attack against the paladin.

"Kirigakure Demon Sword Technique: Slither!" She called out, as the sword grew an extra blade and Shura swiped it toward the paladin. "Snakefang!"

A purple wave of energy flying toward him, till he disappeared and reappeared behind her. The paladin holding his sword at her throat, as she let out a curse and glared at his hand holding her sword back.

"Why are you protecting Satan's son?" He asked, as Bon just barely picked up the paladin's words. "Have you sided with Mephisto?"

"As if." She spat.

"You wanted to honor Fujimoto's will?" He asked, as she glared at him. "You'd do this for the man who was the worst Paladin ever?"

"No way, idiot." She practically yelled. "You baldy!"

"I'm not bald." he laughed, as Bon held back a growl and Shura frowned. "What a fascinating jest! But the Grigori's orders are absolute. Even you…"

A soft ring sounded through the air, as Bon bit his lower lip and watched the two of them. Before he turned his gaze back to his boyfriend laying unconscious on the concrete, behind the protection of the exorcists that were practically holing him hostage. As the teen wished for nothing more than to grab Rin and run as far as he could away from these guys, even though it was too late. Just as Angel let go of Shura and turned to Mephisto.

"New orders from the Grigori." Angel announced, as he looked at their Head Master. "They have decided to summon Mephisto Pheles, the Head of the Japanese Branch to court."

"I'm looking forward to that." Their Head Master spoke, a small smirk on his face, as he held the sheath to Rin's sword.

"Shura you will come to, as a witness." Angel demanded, before he turned to the exorcists guarding Rin. "And of course the spawn of Satan as well. He's an important piece of evidence."

Having seemed to ignored the last part of the man's words, walked past the exorcists guarding Rin and picked up Rin's sword.

"Wait, I'll come too!" Yukio spoke, before Mephisto interrupted him.

"You still have duties towards your students." The Head Master spoke, as he started sheathing Rin's sword back into the sheath and spoke something to the demon's younger brother Bon couldn't make out.

Before the Head Master gave a shocked Yukio Rin's sword and the demon's younger brother clutched the sword tightly in his grip, as Mephisto turned back to the Paladin.

"Then shall we get going, Angel?" The man spoke, as he walked away from the demon's younger brother.

The two exorcists pulling Rin off the concrete, as they carried him away and Bon was forced to watch them walk away with his boyfriend.

* * *

><p>"Mephisto, who is this?" Angel demanded, as the teen waiting for the demon nearly jumped and looked at them in pure fear and confusion.<p>

"A student I asked to come here." The demon spoke, as he waved a hand at the Paladin and walked toward the teen. "I'll only be a few minutes, Angel."

"Fine." The paladin scoffed, as he frowned at the demon and they walked a bit ahead to give them some room.

The Head Master of the school gesturing the teen to follow, as the demon reluctantly followed the group. The boy following beside him, before he noticed Rin and stared at the teen in shock.

"He looks so different." The teen spoke quietly, so none of the exorcists could hear him.

"Just like your predictions, I'm guessing." The demon spoke.

"Yes."

"Then tell me why you didn't inform me of the part where he lost control and Angel almost killed him, Akira."

"I didn't know that would happen." The teen spoke frantically, trying to stay quiet. "I only had a week, before this all happened. I can't see these things that fast."

"Did you see the trial?"

"Yes." Akira spoke, as he pulled out the small pad out of his jacket and handed it to the demon.

"Is this all of it?" Mephisto asked, looking at the teen and frowning at him. "The last thing we both need is Rin to be killed, right?"

"That is all of it." Akira spoke quickly, looking up at the demon. "I double checked everything, after you called me."

"Then you better hope for your sake that you're right, Akira." The demon threatened, as he flipped through the pages and memorized the teen's predictions. "Or Kito and Kiru might need to be brought into this."

"You leave them out of this!" "Akira almost yelled, as he bit his tongue and glared at the Head Master. "They have nothing to do with this."

"They will if you cost me my little brother, Akira." The demon spoke, as the teen stared at him in shock and looked back at Rin. "He's an important piece to my plan. I hope you realize that."

"Y-yes." Akira stuttered, as he looked at the floor and shoved his hands in his pockets. "Is that all you needed from me, Head Master?"

"Actually, I have one more thing." The demon mused, as Akira stiffened beside him. "Say hello to Kito and Kiru for me. I think they'd love to hear that your little sessions with me are going well."

"They don't know." Akira muttered, as the demon looked down at him and frowned. "We agreed we'd keep them out of this."

"I agreed to not tell them, my dear Akira. I never said anything about keeping them out of this."

"But you-"

"Now, now, Akira. You must have realized by now I find the loop hole in every situation and use them to my own personal game. It's quite a hobby of mine." The demon teased, as the teen turned to him and glared up at him.

"You're a demon." He growled, as he took his pad back and shoved it back in his jacket.

The teen breaking away from their group, as he stopped at the nearest door and used his key. The demon letting a smirk adore his features as he turned his attention back to his unconscious little brother.

"You have no idea, my little Akira. I'm more of a demon than you realize."

* * *

><p>"Yukio, can we talk?" Bon asked, as he broke away from his friends and caught up to the teen at the front of the group.<p>

"After we take care of everyone." The teen replied, as he didn't bother to look at him, before he lowered his voice. "We've got other things to worry about."

"Like what?" Bon asked, as he looked at the demon's younger brother and bit his lip.

"Rin's sword is broken." Yukio spoke quietly, as Bon stared at him in shock. "It cracked during his battle."

"Is that why he didn't wake up?" The older teen asked, as Yukio sighed.

"I'm not too sure, but I can only guess that'd be why. His powers where sealed within the sword." Yukio quietly explained. "When he unsheathed the sword the first time he unleashed his powers, but now it's broken and I can only guess he can't handle that much power. His body might not be able to hold the amount of power that was originally sealed into his sword. Which is probably why he lost control."

"You mean…"

"Yes. The moment Rin's sword cracked, his demonic powers were released."

"Then what is going to happen to him?" Bon demanded.

"If worst comes to worst, Rin will be executed." Yukio spoke, as Bon gave him a look of shock. "I'm sure Rin told you that, when you two first got together."

"He did." Bon spoke, turning his gaze to the floor and shoving his hands in his pockets. "I just hoped that it'd never happen. I can't bare to lose him."

"Neither can I, with Renzou." Yukio spoke, turning his gaze back ahead of him. "I can't drag him into this mess."

"So your just ignoring him?" Bon challenged, as Yukio flinched. "You do realize he's worried and pissed off at you."

"I do."

"You could lose him, if you don't tell him."

"I'll tell everyone." Yukio spoke, as he sighed. "They all saw Nii-san's flames. I'm going to have to explain it to all of them."

"Just don't look at me to fill in pieces of the story." Bon muttered. "They all think I don't know."

"I've guessed. You've been playing dumb the whole time for Nii-san's sake."

"I just don't want to lose him."

"Neither do I." Yukio sighed, as he gripped Rin's sword tightly. "But I have to find a way to help Nii-san, before they try to execute him. It isn't completely his fault that he lost control. I know Amaimon had something to do with it."

"Probably, but we won't get anywhere by just talking about it." Bon spoke, as he looked at his boyfriend's younger brother. "We need to get everyone patched up and get started on fixing Rin's sword."

"Do you know someone that can fix it?"

"I do, but I'll tell you later." The teen spoke, as he turned his gaze back toward the hall in front of them and Yukio gave him a nod.

"At first I didn't think you would be able to handle being with Rin." Yukio admitted, as he turned his gaze to the older teen and gave him a smile. "But I realize now I don't have to worry anymore. You're all he needs, and I know you will do whatever it takes to protect him. Thank you, Suguro."

With a small chuckle, Bon gave him a nod and gestured back to Shima. The pink-haired teen silently talking to Miwa, as he had an arm gingerly wrapped around his chest.

"I'd say you'd be perfect for Shima, but you act like an ass half the time. So you're on the border line." Bon joked, as Yukio frowned at him. "You still have a long way to go, before you'll be perfect. Just don't make him cry, or you'll have to hear from me."

"Deal." Yukio chuckled, as he nudged the teen and gestured the students around the corner. "Now, let's go save Nii-san."

"Right behind you."

* * *

><p>Akira: *frowns at rough draft* You're stalling so you don't have to write the court scene<p>

Scarlett: *growls at* shut it!

Akira: *points to dialogue* and why do I act like a helpless uke? I'm not helpless!

Scarlett: *smirks* To Kito and Kiru you are

Akira: *face turns red*

Bon: *runs into room* Guys Rin's missing!

Scarlett: *bites lower lip* umm

Akira: Angel took him

Scarlett: *glares at Akira* Akira!

Akira: and Scarlett set it up

Bon: *glares at Scarlett* You better get my kitten back, or I'll use a hymn on your little ass! You little demon!

Scarlett: *freaks and hides behind couch* I'm sorry, but I already paid Angel and I can't take it back! I signed a contract! You'll have to find Angel!

Bon: *Growls at and walks over, before he picks up Scarlett by the hood of her hoodie* Then you better tell me where Angel is, or I'm skinning you tail.

Scarlett: I don't know that! He just left and took Rin! *covers face with arms* I'm not lying, I swear!

Bon: *growls and drops her* Yukio, grab your gun! Rin's missing! *walks out of room*

Akira: *frowns* You just got away with that one

Scarlett: *lets out a sigh of relief* yeah

Akira: So, where is he?

Scarlett: That's for me to know and for you to find out.

* * *

><p>For more information and Updates about my fanfictions, coming straight from me, visit my author page and look under the <strong>Progression and Important Information <strong>section. I have updates about my current Ao no Exorcist fanfictions and a new one that has not been posted yet and is not finished. Stop by and check it out for the information.

* * *

><p><em>Rin and Bon do not belong to me.<em>

_These characters belong to Kazue Kato._

**And to you guys, I've decided that inbetween some chapters, I'm going to be answering comments and any questions you have. I'll answer anything about the story, plot, realtionships on characters, or you can just me about myself. You can even ask Bon and Rin. Anyway! Enjoy and review!**


	54. Chapter 54

Chapter 54~

A loud bang resounded through, as the mallet banged against the round wood plank, and Mephisto held back a frown of displeasure. The huge grand court room packed with higher level exorcists, from different parts of the world, and the older demon standing a platform in front of them all. The demon's younger brother behind him and incased in a blue crystal, so the demon couldn't wake up and go on a rampage. Although, the demon knew that wasn't possible now with the demons physical condition. The young demon wasn't going to wake up for some time, and the show was going to be fantastic. All he had to do was stall, till Akira's predictions of the future battle came to fruition.

"We hereby commence the trial of the Head of the Japanese Branch of the Order of the True Cross, Mephisto Pheles." The man sitting just above him spoke, as he his gaze clearly told him he wasn't pleased with either demons being here. "The ones questioning will be I, Timothy Timowan, head of the law Enforcement in the Order, Paladin Arthur Auguste Angel, and the Grigori, the High Council of the Order."

There was a pause, as the room was silent and the older demon glanced up at the High Council. Each of them robed and wearing different colored veil to hide their identities. Although the demon could care less about their identities. They were all part of his little game, and he was excited to see this come to an end.

"Sir Pheles, I will ask you up front." The man continued, as he gestured to the young demon beside him. "Is that demon the son of Satan?"

"Precisely." The Head master spoke, as he gave them a smirk and bowed slightly. "Now is not the time for excuses."

The older playing off the young teen's predictions, as chatter ran out through the court room. Mephisto mentally applauding Akira, as the chatter rose and the demon's smirk grew. The teen's predictions spot on and not even a slight error, as he inwardly grinned. Both the older demon and the teen who predicted the events, knowing that this court room would soon experience one of the greatest fights in their lives. Patients was the only thing keeping them away from the future.

"Are you saying that the report according to which the son of Satan born to Lower Class Second Exorcist Yurie Gin was slain with the Demon-Slaying Blade by Shiro Fujimoto was fake?" The woman behind the pink mask, among the Grigori, questioned.

"Yes. One of the boys did not have Satan's power." The demon replied, his hands clasped behind his back in a polite fashion, before he gestured to the young demon behind him. "The one who has it is right here before you. I have sealed the demonic powers of this boy into the Demon-Slaying Blade.

* * *

><p>"My brother, Rin Okumura was born of Satan and a human woman fifteen years ago." Yukio spoke, as Bon forced himself to sit and listen to the same shortened story for a second time. "He possesses the power of Satan's blue flames."<p>

Small gasps went around the room, as Bon crossed his arms over his chest and Miwa became uneasy sitting in the clinic bed.

"But you are his twin brother, aren't you?" Miwa asked.

"I don't have the flames." Yukio replied. "I undergo daily checkups, but I'm just an ordinary human."

Silently Yukio set a hand on Rin's sword and gripped the sheath and held it up for everyone to see.

"About three months ago the Demon-slaying Blade couldn't suppress his flames anymore, and his powers were awakened. Until then he knew nothing about this."

"What will happen to Rin?" Shiemi spoke up, as she looked at the younger Okumura brother in worry.

Both Bon and Yukio knowing what could, and mostly likely would, happen to the demon. Although neither of them wanted it to actually come to that. Both teens knew they couldn't let that happen, no matter what the verdict came out to be, and would do whatever they could to stop it.

"The court might sentence him to be executed." Yukio replied.

"Executed?" Shiemi spoke in pure shock and worry.

"If he succumbs to his flames, he will turn into a demon completely. If that happens, they won't allow him to…"

"Are you…Are you saying he should just die?" Shiemi asked, as she practically yelled at him.

"That's not it!" Yukio spoke, as he raised his voice and Shiemi flinched a bit. "I just don't want to make him suffer even more. No matter how much he wants it, he can't be a normal human anymore. The sword was cracked."

On cued, Bon gave the demons younger brother a look of shock.

"The Kurikara cracked?" Bon asked, as Yukio played along and gave him a small look of surprise.

"What did you just say?" Yukio demanded, as he stared at him and held up the sword.

"How do you know the name of this sword? I've only called it the Demon-Slaying Blade."

Letting out a soft sigh, Bon looked over at Shima and then back to the demon's younger brother.

"The Kurikara. That blade was an heirloom of our temple." Bon spoke, as Yukio looked down at the sword in shock as Shima spoke up.

"Bon shouldn't we bring it to Yoshikuni?" The pink-haired teen asked, as he gave him a side glance.

"Yoshikuni?" Yukio repeated.

"The place where the Kurikara was forged." Bon explained. "It's still being used."

"And we can they fix it there?" Shiemi asked, as she looked at him.

"I don't know." Bon spoke, as he looked down at the floor and held back a frown.

"I don't get it." Miwa spoke, fear in his voice as he stared down at the sheets and everyone looked at him. "I don't get it… What are you all thinking? Aren't you scared? What this about fixing the sword? Is that… Is that really necessary?"

"But Rin-" Shiemi stared.

"Is the son of Satan!" Miwa yelled, glaring at her as Yukio stood up.

"I understand how you feel. But I still beg you. If there is a way to save my brother." Yukio spoke, as he bowed to the three teens sitting in the corner.

Shima blushing beside him, as he looked at the demon's younger brother, and Bon sighed. While Miwa was still looking at them like they were crazy.

"Please." Shiemi begged, as she stood up and bowed too; instantly pissing Bon off.

Before the room was silent and the brunette n' blonde looked away from them. The older teen knowing he had to save Rin anyway, and patching up his sword was the only way, but the show Yukio was putting on was a little too much for him. Especially Shima how was blushing like mad beside him.

"Stop that." Bon demanded, as he frowned.

"Suguro." Shiemi spoke up, looking at him in worry.

It obvious the girl was scared for Rin and cared for him. Although Bon was never going to let her get anywhere near him if they did save Rin. The demon was too precious to him and he couldn't let him be taken away. No matter what I took, he was going to save his demonic boyfriend and he didn't care what it cost him. Losing Rin wasn't an option and he wasn't going to let it be.

* * *

><p>"And what was your goal?" The pink hooded Grigori questioned the older demon. "For what purpose did Fujimoto raise him in secret, Sir Pheles?"<p>

Letting a huge devilish like grin stretch across his face, the demon looked up at them and voiced the reply that was destined to be said.

"To turn him into a weapon against Satan." Mephisto spoke, as another round of hushed voices went around the court room.

"What?"

"Against Satan?" The green hooded Grigori questioned, as he spoke in shock.

"A weapon?" Another spoke.

"Foolish!" Angel yelled behind him, as Shura ad a displeased look on her face beside the paladin. "You shouldn't listen to that swindler! I hope you haven't forgotten who he is! Flattery like this is what they're good at!"

Mephisto let the smirk adore his face, as Angel voice his statement and the voices grew. True he was a demon, and they all knew that, but no one was going to win this game. Not when he had the upper hand, and not while Akira was his trump card. There was no possible way for him to lose.

* * *

><p>Silence echoed around the small room, as Bon held back accepting Yukio's plea. The only reason being that his friends would start to doubt him and suspect that he knew about this all along. Which wasn't the ideal opinion at the moment. He needed to keep everything on the down low, till it was safe to come clean and now was not the time to do so. Yes, He had to do everything he could for Rin; but giving away what he knew and his false role would jeopardize everything. Even Rin's life if need be.<p>

"Lead us to that Yoshikuni's place." Kamiki demanded, as she stood up and gave him one of her glares. "No one else knows where it is, right?"

"Kamiki." Shiemi spoke in surprise, as the blonde stared at her.

"Your pissing me off." She announced, as she looked away from them and headed for the door. "You keep talking but you aren't doing anything!"

Beside him, Shima looked away from the demon 's younger brother and looked at him. The pink-haired teen obviously not sure what to say, as he looked at him in worry.

"Bon."

"Fine." Bon spoke, as he tried to stay calm and stood up. "I'll take you to Yoshikuni's."

"I'll come, too." Shima spoke, as he gave him a serious look and stood up.

Giving his friend a nod, Bon turned to Miwa and saw the scared and fearful look on his friend's face. It obvious Miwa didn't want to have a thing to do with Rin and wasn't going to voice his opinion for the rest of the class. Bon giving his best friend a small glance, before he headed out the door and the rest of them followed. Yukio close beside him, as they headed down the hall and Kamiki had rejoined the group.

"You have any idea how much time we have?" Bon asked, as he gave Rin's younger brother a side glance.

"No, I don't." Yukio spoke, as he looked toward the floor. "For all I know they could be deciding what to do already."

"Well, we can't let that happen." Bon spoke, as he pushed open the doors to the entrance of the building and ignored the sun in his eyes. "If Rin has ever needed us for anything, it'd be right now. We can't let him down."

* * *

><p>"We're already in Kyoto?" Shima asked, as the group walked out the door Yukio had opened for them.<p>

"I have a key to every city with a holy place." Yukio spoke, as he held up the gold key and readjusted Rin's sword on his shoulder; before shoving his keys in his pocket. "Let's go."

Without a word, Bon gave him a slight nod and headed down the street. Shima giving him a slightly surprised look, before hurrying after him and walking beside him. Rin's younger brother staying back to give them space, as Bon sighed and realized neither of them were going to make progress if they didn't talk to each other. None the less, that wasn't why they were here and Bon wasn't going to push the matter. When the two teens were ready, he was sure they were going to talk to each other, but right now wasn't the right time. With Shima's three broken ribs and Yukio worrying about his older brother, neither of them were going to talk for some time. For now, he'd just have to wait out and help when he can once Rin was safe.

"Just up ahead." Bon spoke, as he let Shima take the lead.

The pink-haired teen gladly taking it, as he walked through the trees and they came to a clearing. Only to find an old wooden house in the center, the wood worn from over the years and the one place he knew they'd find help. Shima giving them all a smile, and Bon a snicker, as Bon frowned and they went around the house. The lot of them finding a teenage girl standing just outside the house with a towel wrapped around her neck. The girl noticing them, and then him, as she smiled at them and ran over.

"Lil' Ryu!" She cried in happiness and surprise, as she attacked him with a hug. "Lil' Ryu!"

"Hey!" Bon yelled, as he frowned down at the girl and tried to get himself to stop blushing.

"Lil' Ryu?" Kamiki spoke in confusion.

"Let go will yah!" Bon practically yelled, as he forced her off of him. "We didn't come here to mess around! We need your help!"

In an instant her face lit up and Bon realized this was a mistake to come here. Now he'd have to explain everything to not only Rin, but to everyone else. Although that didn't matter now. Rin was waiting for them, and they couldn't waste time.

* * *

><p>Scarlett: Hey guys! I'm back! *waves excitedly* After a serious of events I'm back and better than ever! So expect chapters to be rolling in and the Yaoi goodness to come better than ever! Look out for my new fanfiction Silent Games! Descriptions are onmy profile page!<p>

Akira: *walks in room and sees her* where the fuck have you been!

Scarlett: *freaks and almost drops notebook* I was grounded from the computer...wellmore like banded

Akira: You left me alone with everyone and I'm going crazy!

Scarlett: uh...sorry

Akira:sorry? Sorry! I'm going to lose it!

Trey: *somewhere down the hall* Oy! Were'd tah human go?

Scarlett: *rolls eyes and waves hand* If you're talking about Trey just tell him an Alpha is trying to court Treavor. It gets him everytime

Akira: *stares at*you serious?

Scarlett:*nods* yep

Akira: *heads out into hall* I really need an instruction booklet for this shit

Scarlett: *rolls eyes* I'm so glad to be back

* * *

><p>For more information and Updates about my fanfictions, coming straight from me, visit my author page and look under the <strong>Progression and Important Information <strong>section. I have updates about my current Ao no Exorcist fanfictions and a new one that has not been posted yet and is not finished. Stop by and check it out for the information.

* * *

><p><em>Rin and Bon do not belong to me.<em>

_These characters belong to Kazue Kato._

**And to you guys, I've decided that inbetween some chapters, I'm going to be answering comments and any questions you have. I'll answer anything about the story, plot, realtionships on characters, or you can just me about myself. You can even ask Bon and Rin. Anyway! Enjoy and review!**


	55. Chapter 55

Chapter 55~

"You have to try it!"

"You shouldn't put apple in it like that…"

"You really are a great cook!"

The voice around the demon continued to speak, as he smiled to himself and ate his food. The demon in pure bliss, till the words of his classmate's disappeared and he quickly opened his eyes. Around him the fire and his friend were gone, except for his sword stuck in the earth and waiting for him. With a start the demon stood up and looked around. His heart thundering in his chest and something in the back of his mind screaming at him to find his boyfriend, even though he was nowhere to be found. Scratch that, no one was to be found anywhere close to him and that made the demon anxious. Where were his classmates? Where was Bon?

"Guys?" Rin called out, as he looked around once more.

Suddenly the sky above his dissolved into a palette of black and the demon went for his sword. The teen wasting no time in running over and grabbing the handle of the blade, before fire erupted from the blade and wrapped around his arm. Rin letting out a yelp of surprise and backing up, before the blue flames covered the rest of his body and the blackness was gaining on him. His skin turning a dark grayish brown hue, as it slowly consumed him and the demon let out a scream. The teen unable to move from his spot and unable to comprehend what was happening, before his vision turned black.

* * *

><p>"Certainly the demons are our enemies. But it is also a fact that since the ancient times we have learnt wisdom and countermeasures from demons." The woman in the pink Grigori hood spoke.<p>

"However, we still haven't cleared Sir Pheles' charges of treason." The old man spoke, on the far left in the green hood.

"But Sir Pheles has been a great aid to the Order over the past two hundred years and he has earned a certain amount of trust." The man in the blue hood spoke.

"He and Shiro Fujimoto secretly raised the son of Satan! That's an undeniable truth!"

* * *

><p>"The eleventh Yoshikuni, a descendant of the one who forged the Kurikara." Bon spoke, as he introduced the girl now sitting across from them in the room she had led them into.<p>

"A female sword-smith?" Kamiki spoke in confusion and surprise.

"'s nuthin' to be surprise' 'bout." She spoke, giving them a smile. "'n the middle o' the Edo Period 'ere was a famous sword-smith called the Female Kunishige. 'ven if's left outta yer history book, I think she wasn't th' only one."

"This chick's been babbling all her life, about how she'll be the second most famous." Bon teased, before she frowned at him.

" "This chick"? Watch yer tounge!" She spoke in frustration, as she grabbed his ear and pulled on it.

"Hey!" Bon yelled in anger, after she let go of his ear and Shima laughed.

"Even Bon's powerless here." Shima joked, which earned him a glare from the brunette n' blonde.

"My father and I oft' went to Lil' Ryu's temple fer ritual items," Yoshikuni spoke, as she gave him a smirk. "so we'e know each other for ages. 'e was sooo cute when 'e was lil'. 'e was clingin' t' me like a baby all the time."

"Enough." Bon practically growled, as he looked away and resisted the urge to yelled at her and tell her he had a boyfriend; not like it would help much.

" 'e even propose' to me!" She spoke, as she put her hands on her cheeks. "Made me a ring outta lotus 'n stuff…"

"Cut it!" Bon yelled, as he noticed Yukio now frowning at him and Shima trying not to laugh.

" "Will ye please marry me?" 'n so on."

"Will you quit it!" Bon finally yelled out, his cheeks a bright red and the urge to scream out at her at its peak we're not here for this!"

Yoshikuni gave him a weird look before Yukio pulled out Rin's sword and handed it to her. Without a word she took it and looked it over, it obvious she was done with her fun and games and was serious now. After a few moments she sheathed it and set it in front of Yukio.

" 't ain't gonna be easy, but I think fixin' it might be possible." She spoke, as she gave the demon's younger brother a serious look.

"Really?" Yukio spoke in relief and joy.

"To forge a Japanese-style sword like this, we need jewel steel refine' in a furnace wit' bellows, but fer a demon sword, ye need special rituals too to forge spiritual energy into it. Howevre, the tradition o' that ritual has waned 'n there ain't anyone tha' still remembers it."

"Are there no records?" Yukio asked, as Yoshikuni shook her head.

" 'tis impossible to create new jewel steel fer demon swords." She spoke.

"We came all this way for nothing?" Shima asked, as he whined and looked up at the ceiling.

"Even it you can't make new jewel steel, what if we had some that already existed?" Bon asked, as he looked at his childhood friend.

"Sure, if ye had some…But where would ye get any?" She asked, as she gaze him a weird look.

"We could use the old nail from the temple."

"An old nail?" Shiemi asked.

"During the Blue Night our whole temple burned down, including the most ancient pillar." Bon explained, as Shima looked away and out the window. "There was only a huge nail left. But to tell the truth it's quite a treasure. So we entrusted it to another temple. That nail was made by a Yoshikuni. If it was made from the same jewel steel as the swords-"

" 'tis possible that 'tis the same jewel steel as the Kurikara." Yoshikuni finished.

"Then if we got the nail-" Yukio started.

"Mebbe I could try fixin' it."

* * *

><p>"Excuse us!" Shima called out, as they stood in front of the temple. "Excuse us! Where's everybody?"<p>

"Whatever, let's look around." Bon spoke, as he looked back at his classmates and headed up the stairs. "I'll check the main hall."

"Wait, I'll go with you." Yukio spoke, as he followed after him and the others went off in different directions.

The two teen's stepping inside and walking the halls in silence, before the stopped before a display and Yukio turned to him.

"No one's here." The younger twin spoke.

"I'll take a look at the crypt." The brunette n' blonde spoke, as he headed off further down the hall. "Please wait here, Yukio."

Without another word, the demon's younger brother gave him a nod and Bon headed off to a different part of the temple. The teen cautiously looking around and behind all the dividers as he continued on and a faint voice echoed in his head.

_"What is wrong? Don't you want to defeat Satan?" _ The voice asked, as Bon came to a stop and looked behind him.

The teen coming face to face with a green temple statue, with a menacing purple aura wavering around it. Bon quickly steeping back and getting ready to start a hymn, till the statue continued.

_"Don't fool yourself."_

"What?" Bon spoke in confusion, even though his focus was still on the situation and the statue in front of him.

_"Look in your heart. He is the son of Satan. Wouldn't abandoning him be better for the sake of the world? What's your reason for helping the son of Satan?"_

"Reason?"

_"What happened to your temple because of Satan? Why would you help his son?"_

Bon stared at the statue, as his knees gave way and he inwardly fought with the thoughts scrambling around in his head. The thoughts of his temple and the fault weighing all on Satan for it's destruction, and his demonic boyfriend that was waiting to be rescued. Underneath it all, not even he knew why he was helping, other than to get the demon back in his arms but was that enough? Was having the demon beside him and in his arms ever going to be enough for him to continue on with his schooling and his goal to become an exorcist and beat Satan? Would all his struggling and fighting be for nothing in the end, if Rin wasn't with him? Or would it be better without him? Could he live without the demon? Could he live without hearing the demon's voice, or seeing his smile? Would it be enough? Or could he never live without it?

* * *

><p><em>"Why? Why would you help a demon?" <em>A voice spoke, as Yukio quickly turned around.

The gold statue that had been behind the display the whole time was now behind him, and a dark aura wafted around it.

_"Do you really want to help the son of Satan? Just because you're related?"_

Without hesitation, Yukio pulled out his gun and pointed it at the statue. A glare appearing on his face, as he held the gun at the head of the statue and held his ground.

"A demon…"

_"I am not your opponent. The opponent you're scared of deep within your heart is your brother, isn't it? As long as he's alive, you will be scared of him. Then why are you trying to save him?"_

Yukio gripped his gun tightly, as his hands shook and his arms soon followed. The words the demon was speaking slowly slipping into his mind and taking over, as he desperately tried to fight back.

_"You should get rid of him. Without him you could live your life in peace."_

Slowly the demon's younger brother lowered his gun and didn't hear the footsteps behind him, till a voice called his name.

"Sensei!" Called Shima, as the pink-haired teen looked at him in fear and in worry.

"Shima!" The teen spoke in surprise, before the older teen then a piece of paper with a symbol on it at the demon.

A barrier around the statue turning into ashes, before it disappeared and reappeared in front of the teen. The statue slamming into an unexpected Shima, as the teen let out a cry in pain and fell to the floor. Yukio instantly glaring at the statue as he held up his gun, and gave a quick glance to the teen sitting on the floor to make sure he was alright, before he looked back at the statue.

"You're wrong. I'm not afraid of my brother." Yukio spoke, as Shima watched him. "What I'm afraid of is that my strength won't be enough to protect him! I vowed to become strong to protect him! I swore to protect him!"

In an instant the statue disappeared, before it reappeared before him and the teen didn't hesitate as he shot the statue. The aura around the statue fleeing away, as the statue hit the floor and Shima looked at him in worry.

"S-sensei, are you alright?" The teen asked, as Yukio snapped out of his daze and looked at the teen.

"Y-yeah. I'm fine." The burnette spoke, as he walked around the statue and held out a hand for the teen sitting on the floor. "Are you alright?"

Shima gave him a quick nod, as he took his hand and Yukio pulled the teen to his feet. The pink-haired teen wincing slightly, as he wrapped an arm around his chest and the brunette gave him a worried look.

"Shima, about earlier before the camp-" Yukio started, before Shima flung his arms around him.

"It's alright, Sensei." The teen spoke, as the exorcist looked down at him in surprise. "You were just trying to keep Rin-chan safe and I didn't know. I'm sorry didn't talk to you for so long, Sensei."

"It's alright." Yukio spoke, as he smiled and held the teen close to him. "It's my fault I didn't pay much attention to you. I'll make it up to you, later, after we save Rin."

"Pay back it's deeds!" A voice called out, as Bon was still fighting the thoughts inside his head.

* * *

><p>"Suguro-kun!" Shiemi called out, as Bon's thoughts came two.<p>

The teen snapping out of his daze, and standing up, as he glared at the statue and stood his ground.

"Reason? Of course I have one!" Bon yelled, as he clenched his fists. "He said he'd become an Exorcist to kick Satan's ass! Until he tells me why he said weird stuff like that even though he's Satan's son, I'm not gonna stoop so low as to let him die!"

Without warning the statue headed right for the brunette n' blonde, as he took action and recited the hymn:

The Eternal Buddha have mercy on you!"

In an instant a barrier appeared in front of him, and knocked the statue back, before the dark aura around it flied and disappeared. The teen letting out a deep breath, as he stared at the statue and Kamiki said something about helping the monks. The brunette n' blonde saying nothing as Shiemi followed her and he older teen glared at the statue. Both him and the demon knowing the words he spoke weren't the ones he wanted to speak, but the true meaning was hidden inside of it and they both had seen it. He loved Rin and there was no way he was going to let him die. he himself would give his own life away, before the demon's was taken away from him and he swore by it. He'd save Rin, no matter what it took.

* * *

><p>Scarlett: *Excitedly jumping up and down* Nice to see you guys again! I have some oh so wonderful news!<p>

Akira: what? You got a new girlfriend?

Scarlett: *glares at and smacks him*no! *lets out a sigh, then smiles* I got my acceptance letter to the Columbus College of Art and Design last week! and I got a scholarship for $8,000 dollars a year for four years today! Plus it's not Christmas yet!

Akira: *stares a in shock* you got what?

Scarlett: *grins* I got accepted into CCAD

*everyone in room staring at her in shock*

Scarlett: What?

Shima: Great job, Scarlett-chan! *glomps*

Yukio: I have to say that's quiet good for someone of your talent

Bon: nice going

Rin: good job, Scarlett-sama

Akira:*staring at in shock* please tell me this is a nightmare?

Scarlett: *frowns at and smacks with book* does that feel like a nightmare to you?

Akira: *rubs back of head* no

Scarlett: then it's real, and I'm one more step closer to becoming an animator *grins*

Akira: congrats

Scarlett: Party Time!

* * *

><p>For more information and Updates about my fanfictions, coming straight from me, visit my author page and look under the <strong>Progression and Important Information <strong>section. I have updates about my current Ao no Exorcist fanfictions and a new one that has not been posted yet and is not finished. Stop by and check it out for the information.

* * *

><p><em>Rin and Bon do not belong to me.<em>

_These characters belong to Kazue Kato._

**And to you guys, I've decided that inbetween some chapters, I'm going to be answering comments and any questions you have. I'll answer anything about the story, plot, realtionships on characters, or you can just me about myself. You can even ask Bon and Rin. Anyway! Enjoy and review!**


	56. Chapter 56

Chapter 56~

"The head priest is alright too." Bon called out to the demon's younger brother.

The older teen noticing the exorcist watching Shima talk to one of the monk, with a smile on his face, as Bon chuckled to himself and stopped beside the younger twin. It obvious that the two had made up and the time couldn't be anymore perfect.

"I'm glad to hear that."Yukio spoke, as he looked away from Shima and smiled at him.

"Those demons earlier were Mara, right?" Bon asked.

"Yes. the demon who tempted Buddha when he was about to reach enlightenment."

"They're demons that attack the weaknesses and uncertainties in the hearts of men."

"It is not unusual that Mara possess the Buddha statues in old temples like this." Yukio explained, as a monk walked over to the two of them and handed Bon a small bundle.

"Here's the nail you asked for."The monk spoke, as Bon took it from him.

"Thank you." Bon spoke, as he unwrapped it and opened the box to find the two huge nails he was looking for. "Let's go fix Rin's sword."

* * *

><p>"Mephisto was obviously deceiving the Order to overthrow it from the inside!" Angel protested, as the demon inwardly frowned.<p>

"But it's also a fact that we have nothing we can use to fight Satan." The man in the blue Grigori hood spoke.

"This I a problem of unprecedented gravity." The old man beside him spoke, as Mephisto smirked. "If something were to go wrong, the risk is great.

A huge explosion erupting in the distance, as the courtroom shook and everyone in the audience looked around in alarm.

"What's going on?" The woman under the pink Grigori hood demanded, as Mephisto put on a surprise and shocked face.

The older demon knowing just exactly who it was, as he smirked and kept his gaze on the Grigori.

"Him?" The demon spoke under his breath, as he went through Akira's predictions in his head.

_"Where? Where is he? I haven't lost yet!" A voice cried out in the dark and damp hallway._

_ The hall bathed in glowing blue lights and a rumble shaking the ground, as the sound of a stampede could be heard. The ground erupting and the smoke filling the hall, as hobgoblins poured out of it and led the herd. A huge bright green Hobgoblin in the middle of the all and a demon standing on top of it, with a glared on his face. The demon's appearance changed drastically and a green tail lashing behind him, as roars erupted from the herd. The Earth King's arms morphed into the arms of a hobgoblins and red horn like visors on his forehead, as the charged ahead._

"Amaimon?" The pink Grigori spoke in surprise, as the demon pulled himself from Akira's prediction.

"What would the Earth King be doing here?" The green Grigori demanded. "Angel!"

With a nod both Angel and Shura ran off to fight Amaimon, as Mephisto stood still and watched all the frightened and scared exorcists.

"Is this your work, Sir Pheles?"

"Is this the time for joking around?" The demon asked, as he smirked. "Why would I need to resort to such measures? But rather than that, why not see this as a great opportunity to observe the real power of Satan's offspring?"

The older demon stepping to the side to gestured to the unconscious teen in the crystal, as murmurs ran around the shaking courtroom.

"What?" The pink hooded Grigori demanded.

"I'm sure you understand that he is the only strength we've got." the demon spoke, as he rose his voice and turned to the audience. "Would you make this gamble with me? Will Rin Okumura become the savior of Assiah, or the demon king of Gehenna? Do you want to see it for yourselves?"

* * *

><p>Silently they all stood around and watched Yoshikuni pull the hot nail out of the fire and set it next the Rin's sword. The sword instantly glowing a light blue, as the nail was set down and Yoshikuni nodded her head. The girl looking at them from the sword and smiling.<p>

" 's alright, I can use it."She spoke.

The group of them letting out a gasp and smiles of joy, as Bon and Yukio looked at each other. The both of them smiling, as Yoshikuni got the things she needed and set to work. Bon and the others watching her at work, till she reached the last chip and hammered in the new piece. The brunette n' blonde biting his lower lip and praying this would bring Rin back to him, because this is the only shot they'd get.

* * *

><p>As the room was filled with the exorcist's talking, the young demon in the crystal moved slightly. The room filling with a rush of rushed conversation and worried comments, as Mephisto smirked.<p>

"He moved."

"Is he waking up?"

"Impossible! Sir Pheles, do something!" Spoke the man behind the podium.

"Right now I am but a worthless defendant." The head of the school spoke, as he gave them a fairly innocent look. "How could I possibly engage in this matter while the investigation is still ongoing?"

Without another word, the demon turned around and gestured to the young demon incased in the crystal

"It isn't that complicated!" He spoke to the audience around him, and gave them a tricky smirk. "Just order me to release Satan's son and turn him into a weapon for the Vatican!"

_Within the dark halls hobgoblins dashed out of the smoke and were shot down by the awaiting Dragoons. The little beasts turning into nothing but dust, as they burst apart and the rumbling continued. The smoke drawing nearer, as a huge hobgoblin slowly stepped out of that cloud of dust and the Earth King looked around as if he was searching for something._

_ "I can fell… The smell of Rin Okumura." The demon spoke, as the Dragoons stilled for a moment._

_ Having collected their bearings, the exorcists took fire. Their bullets ricocheting off both the Earth King and his pet, as the demon looked ahead and smirked._

_ "That way, huh?" The demon spoke, as he noticed a familiar presence and stopped._

_ The Earth King looking down to see the paladin of the order, Arthur Angel, standing in his way as that annoying woman ran in just behind him._

_ "Ladies should stay back." The man spoke, as the woman glared at him._

_ "Shut up, you idiot! Baldy!" She retorted back._

_ The demon paying no attention to them, as they readied their weapons and came at him. The woman and the paladin taking out the King's pet in a flash, before he glared down at them. The demon practically losing it, as the earth beneath his feet shook._

_ "M-My Behemoth!" The Earth King cried out, as the earth beneath him started to crumble._

Letting his smirk fade, the older demon turned just as a huge rumble echoed behind him. The headmaster looking toward the door, before it burst from its hinges and Shura and Arthur came flying out. The two exorcists hitting the floor, as gasps spread through the room and a huge hand made of earth came from the huge hole now in the wall. Just as a huge monster made of rock came into the courtroom and Mephisto frowned, as he saw Amaimon among the huge rock beast. The older demon having missed a small piece of the prediction, as the Earth King's eyes were focused on the youngest demon in the room.

"There you are!" Amaimon spoke, as he reached for the crystal.

The huge hand made of rock hitting a barrier that had been up the entire time, before Amaimon let out a displeased growl. It taking the demon no time to swing a fist down and crack the floor where the markings lay and break the barrier, as scared gasp came from around the court room. The crystal that held the demon falling to the floor moments later and cracking on impact, as Rin lay there and Mephisto held him arms up for the crowd.

"The time for voting is almost over!" He called out, as he looked toward the exorcists. "Please decide whether you're for or against!"

"You…heeded the summons because you _knew_ this was going to happen?" Arthur spoke, as he glared up at him. "You knew that the Son of Satan would lure an army of demons here!"

"Oh? What are you talking about?" The older demon spoke, as he looked at the pathetic paladin. "By the way, instead of thinking up schemes shouldn't you be ensuring the Grigori's safety?"

The demon shook his finger to tease the paladin, before he got a glare and Amaimon took the spotlight again, as predicted.

"I'm here to settle thins with you, Rin Okumura!" Amaimon spoke, who now had the young demon in his huge hand.

Rin still unconscious in the demon's grip, as a gunshot went off the rock on one of the fingers crumbled. The young demon falling to the cracked floor with a thud, as one of the sniper dragoons took another shot and his the huge earth creation in the face.

"You're pissing me off!" Amaimon yelled, as he swung an arm and a huge rock fell in the place the sniper had been. "Could you all just shut the hell up? Don't worry, you'll get your turn when I start killing you one by one!"

"Sir Pheles, I don't care how, just get rid of that demon!" Called the pink Grigori.

With a smirk plastered across his face, the demon rose a hand up toward the ceiling and spoke loud and clear.

"As you command!"

The headmaster bowed before her, before standing and snapping his fingers.

* * *

><p>Bon let out a curse as he pushed past the others and ran down the hall as fast as he could, Rin's sword in hand. His legs burning and protesting, as he kept onward and caught the light of the courtroom. The teen not wasting a second as his feet carried him to the balcony and he saw his boyfriend laying unconscious on the floor.<p>

"Okumura!" He called out as loud as he could, the teen getting a few glances from the exorcists around the room. "How long are you going to sleep there? Wake up already!"

The older teen noticing the demon's hand twitch at the sound of his voice, as Shura and Arthur looked up at him.

"That's.." Arthur started.

"The Kurikara." Shura finished, as she stared at him in shock. "They managed to fix it?"

"I can hear it!" A voice spoke, as Bon turned and saw Amaimon in the huge hunk of rock. "I can hear Rin Okumura's heartbeat. Give that to me!"

Without warning the Earth King reached for the sword, as Bon moved out of the way and jumped onto the huge hand. The teen throwing the sword to Shima, who was a few levels down from him.

"Shima!"

"No way!" Shima complained, as he reached out and caught the sword.

Bon jumping off the arm of the beast, before Shima threw Rin's sword to Kamiki, who had just run onto the floor of the courtroom.

"Pass!" Shima called out, as Kamiki stopped and caught the sword.

"Huh? Why me?" She called out, as she shot him a glare.

The girl staring at the sword dumbly, before she looked up at the huge demon and moved out of the way in time to dodge the huge hand.

"Kamiki, over here!" Yukio called out, as he ran out across the floor and toward his brother.

Kamiki wasting no time, before she threw it to him and the demon's older brother caught it. The younger twin making break toward his brother, before a huge rook smashed into the ground in front of him and he was knocked back into the stairwell.

"Yukio!" Shura called out.

"Professor!" Bon called out, as he watched the demon's younger brother struggle to get up and head for Rin.

It only a matter of moments, before Yukio reached out his arm and placed the sword on Rin's chest.

"Wake up!" Yukio called out. "Nii-san, WAKE UP!"

Suddenly the Rin's body burst into flames, and the whole room went silent as the Grigori spoke.

"Blue flames."

"The same glow as that night."

* * *

><p><em>Within the darkness Rin lay there searching for something. A light, some image to free him, something to break him free from what held him down. The teen wishing for something to happen, someone to call out to him. Yet he heard nothing, and that's what scared him the most. Where was he? Where was Bon? Was he dead? Nothing around him held the answer and not even the voice at the front of his mind held the answer.<em>

_Where am I?_

_ I can't see a thing._

_ I can't feel a thing? _

_ Am I dead?_

_ Within the darkness around him, a faint blue light glowed on his chest. Without thinking, the demon moved his arm and gripped the fabric covering his chest._

_ No I can hear it._

_ A faint sound beating in his chest, as he felt a warm feeling wash over him. _

_ My…_

_ That feeling slowly filling up the space around him, as the blue light spread like wildfire and illuminated the whole space around him. Turning the darkness into a soft glowing beacon of hope._

* * *

><p>Before the demon knew it, he was standing on his own two feet. A dull numbness raking over his body, as his demonic powers ate the feeling away and Rin rolled his head to the side. The demon slowly opening his eyes, as his head spun and he tried to get a grip on the reality he was back in.<p>

"My…"

"I'll crush you!" Came a distant voice, a voice he recognized.

Almost as if it was an instinct, the demon reached for the sheath of his sword as a huge fist came rushing toward him. The demon unsheathing it without hesitating, as the arm before him crumbled and the huge rock stood still for a moment.

"I ain't dead yet!" Rin spoke, as his eyes focused and he looked up at the Earth King controlling the monstrosity before him.

A small fire sparking in his eyes, before the huge rock monster lifted his arm to strike and Rin disappeared from view. The young demon's body running on adrenaline, as he slashed the hand coming from him and landed on the arm. The demon running up to his opponent, as he slashed his way up and jumped. The demon aiming right at the Earth King, as he huge rock couldn't defend itself. The younger demon making a clean hit, before the rock crumbled and Amaimon stared at him in shock.

"No way…" The older demon spoke, the older demon unable to comprehend what had just happened. "I'm…the Earth King…I can't lose!"

Within an instant, the young demon's flames engulfed the other, before he jumped back and landed on the floor. Rin watching his opponent burn ,as the figure in his flames reached for the headmaster for help.

"Brother!"

Rin said nothing, as the Earth King turned to ashes, and sheathed his sword. His flames disappearing, as the haze in his head disappeared and his vision slowly turned black. The very last thing the demon hearing was his brother and Shemi calling out his name.

* * *

><p>Bon gripped the railing tightly, as he watched his boyfriend collapse . The teen not knowing if the younger was alright, or hurt badly, before Arthur stepped in. The paladin stopping beside the demon, before he held his blade at Rin throat and Bon fought the urge to run over and stop the guy.<p>

"What are you doing?" Bon called out, as he glared at the back of the paladin's head.

"I'm slaying the spawn of Satan." The man spoke, without hesitating.

"Stop, Angel." The pink Grigori spoke, as everyone stopped what they were doing.

"We will take Sir Pheles' gamble." The Green Grigori spoke.

"Will become the savior of Assiah, or a demon king that will bring upon the destruction of everything? We have no choice but to see for ourselves." The Blue Grigori finished.

With a bit of hesitance, Bon watched the man slowly move his sword away from Rin before he walked away with whatever pride he had left. Bon and the demon's younger brother being the first ones over to him, after Bon had jumped over to the railing. The only thing keeping the teen to continue forward, was the fact Rin was alive and back by his side once again.

* * *

><p>Scarlett: hey guys! Early update, cause tomorrow is my Sis's birthday! I'm giving her the computer tomorrow, so I'm updating now!<p>

Akira: You have a sister?

Scarlett: *smiles* Yep. She's practically like my editor, even though she can't read my handwritting. I read her what I write and she gives me a go, no go. Plus she gives me tons of ideas. She helped me start the sequel to the upcoming Silent Games, which I'm posting the proluge today!

Akira: figures you'd have your sister doing that

Scarlett: *glares at* well sorry I want to make sure it doesn't suck, before I dish it out to the fans.

Akira: Just go back to your updating

Scarlett: *frowns at* fine

* * *

><p>For more information and Updates about my fanfictions, coming straight from me, visit my author page and look under the <strong>Progression and Important Information <strong>section. I have updates about my current Ao no Exorcist fanfictions and a new one that has not been posted yet and is not finished. Stop by and check it out for the information.

* * *

><p><em>Rin and Bon do not belong to me.<em>

_These characters belong to Kazue Kato._

**And to you guys, I've decided that inbetween some chapters, I'm going to be answering comments and any questions you have. I'll answer anything about the story, plot, realtionships on characters, or you can just me about myself. You can even ask Bon and Rin. Anyway! Enjoy and review!**


	57. Chapter 57

Chapter 57~

With a soft groan, Rin turned his head to the side and fought against the blackness of his unconsciousness trying to pull him back under. The demon almost falling prey to the tempting feeling before the bed squeaked, as someone sat down and a familiar voice reached his ears.

"Rin, can you hear me?"

The demon let out a soft groan in reply, before a hand touched his cheek and stroked the sore skin. Rin desperately fighting the sleep pulling at him, as he remembered the owner of that familiar touch. It only taking a few moments, before he managed to get his eyes open. His vision a bit fuzzy, as they slowly cleared up, before he turned his head and saw the faint outline of the one person he wanted to see the most sitting on his bed. Bon looking down at him in worry, with bandages lightly wrapped around his neck and a soft look in his eyes. The teen wearing the school uniform, and his hair a bit messed up, as he gently brushed his thumb against the demon's cheek. Rin gently smiling up at his boyfriend, as he leaned into the gentle touch and Bon gave him a look of relief.

"It's good to have you back." Bon spoke, as he smiled down at him. "You had me so scared."

"M-me too." Rin softly spoke, his voice a bit warn out. "Th-thought I'd never see you again."

"Yeah, same here." Bon chuckled, as he gently cupped the demon's cheeks and gave him a sincere look. "But the scariest part was the thought they would kill you, before I got to you. "

Bon's grip on his cheeks tightened a bit, as he hung his head and rested it on the demon's chest.

"You had no idea what was running through my head, while I was forced to sit around and wait for your sword to be fixed. I thought I'd lose you, before I got there, but I made it just in time. I nearly cried when I saw you were alright."

"I can't see you crying." Rin softly joked, as he lifted up a sore arm and stroked the top of the teen's head. "Not like I'd want to see you cry, either."

"I-I'm just glad you're alive." Bon spoke, his shoulders shaking. "I can't bear to lose you. Not to the Vatican, to that paladin, or any demon. I-I don't want you leave me, ever."

"Bon, it's alright." Rin spoke softly, his voice laced with worry as tried to get his boyfriend to look at him. "I'm fine. I'm alive and awake, now. You don't have to worry anymore."

Silence soon followed after the comment, before Rin forced himself to use his other hand and tried to pull his boyfriend's face up to look at him. The demon failing, as his arms gave up due to the strain and he let out a sound of pain.

"Bon, Please look at me." Rin softly pleaded, as he gently pulled at the older teen's hair. "I'm too weak to make you look at me."

"I can't." Bon mumbled.

"And why not?" Rin demanded, the demon frowning at the teen. "It can't be that bad, can it? It's not like you-"

Rin's sentence trailed off, as Bon lifted up his head to look at him and the demon noticed the tears staining the older teen's face. The demon unable to move, as he felt like he had been paralyzed, and Bon gently grabbed one of his hands. The older teen gently holding the demon's hand in his, has he gently kissed the demon's knuckles and looked down at him. Rin hesitating for a moment, before he reached out with his free hand and whipped away the tears on the teen's cheek. The room silent, as they stared into each other's eyes and Rin was the first to give in. The demon closing his eyes, before he pulled his boyfriend close and wrapped his free arm around the older teen's neck. His boyfriend unable to move back, as Rin forced himself to sit up a little and gently kiss the older. Bon staring at him in surprise, before he put a hand on the demon's back to support him and held him close. The kiss lasting a few moments, before the demon pulled away and winced at the sudden movement. His body still sore because of the constant strain it had been under, as Bon gave him a gentle look and helped the demon lay back in the mess of pillows and sheets under him. Rin giving the older teen a smile, before his tail swayed off the edge of the bed.

"Feel better now?" Rin asked, as he gave his boyfriend a gentle smile.

"Yeah." Bon replied, as let the demon wipe away the rest of the tears.

"You know, crying doesn't suit you. I like it better when you're smiling at me, or we're faking a fight." The demon admitted, as his tail slipped free of the sheets and wrapped itself around the older teen's arms. "You're a lot cooler that way."

"What are you talking about you idiot?' Bon frowned, as he gently bopped the teen on the head. "You just practically went through hell and back, and you're talking about how cool I'm supposed to be!"

Rin just shrugged, as Bon rolled his eyes and the demon softly chuckled. The room silent for a few moments, before Rin looked around the room.

"Where is Yukio and the others?" The demon asked, as he turned his head back to his boyfriend. "I thought Yukio would at least be here."

"We'll…" Bon gently bit his lip, before the demon looked at him curiously and the older teen gave in. "As you can guess, everyone else found out you're a demon and the son of Satan."

"Oh." Rin removed his free arm away from his boyfriend's neck, as Bon gave him a gentle look.

"They aren't really comfortable knowing who you really are, so they all left."

"But they were there when II got my sword back." The demon retorted. "I saw a glimpse of all of them."

"That's only because Kamiki talked us into getting you're sword fixed." Bon spoke, as Rin gave him a surprised look. "Me and your brother wanted to fix it in the first place, but I didn't want Shima and Miwa to get the wrong ideas."

Rin gave him a short nod, before Bon sat up and kept a firm grip on the demon's hand.

"And the last time I saw your brother he walked off somewhere with Shima." The older teen spoke, as Rin looked up at him. "They're probably trying to straighten things out, because they were fighting."

"They were fighting?"

"If you call ignoring each other fighting."

"Yukio is clueless." Rin sighed, before they both laughed.

"Oh, and you're going to have to meet someone when you get better." Bon spoke up, as Rin raised an eyebrow. "She's the one who fixed your sword, and an older friend of mine."

"She?"

"Don't underestimate her. She's a good Sword smith." Bon warned. "And she likes to embarrass the hell out of me."

"Well, I'm going to be thrilled for that meeting. Sounds fun." Rin joked, as Bon frowned. "I'm just glad you kept our promise."

"What promise?"

"The one where you promise you'd stick with me, even if the Order got to me." Rin spoke, as Bon caught on and nodded. "I wouldn't be here if it wasn't for you."

"I'm just glad you're still here with me." Bon spoke, before he gently kissed the demon's hand.

"Me too."

Bon gave him a smile, before he got off the bed and gently kissed the demon's forehead.

"Go ahead and get some rest, Rin. You'll need it."

The demon tightened his hold on the other's hand, as he went to walk away and Bon looked back at him.

"Stay with me, till I fall asleep." Rin pleaded, before Bon gave him a nod.

The demon's boyfriend sitting back on the bed, before he gently stroked the top of the demon's head and smiled. The soothing gesture slowly lulling the demon to sleep, as he struggled to stay awake awhile longer. It only a matter of moments, before the demon's eyes grew heavy and Bon gave him a gentle kiss on the lips.

"Goodnight, Rin."

* * *

><p>"Sensei, why did you drag me all the way out here?" Shima asked, as he slowly followed after his teacher. "You've been acting a bit tense, since Rin-chan woke up."<p>

Silence filled the air between them, as Shima nervously bit his lip and looked down toward the cement as he walked. The two teens free from the confines of the academy and walking the streets, after Yukio had suggested they go for a walk and talk. So far neither of them had spoken and the pink-haired teen was on edge. Without his teacher speaking the air around them was thick and heavy, practically scaring the older a bit as he shoved his hands in his pockets and ignored the dull pain in his chest. According to his teacher he had two broken ribs and one bruised one, which wasn't as bad as it could've been. If the Earth King had hit him any harder he could've punctured something, which wasn't good in the slightest, but even with the pain meds his chest was still sore. All he wanted to do was figure out what was bugging his teacher and get some rest, something he needed dearly.

Without warning, Shima bumped into his teacher and let out a yelp of pain as pain throbbed through his chest. The older teen gently rubbing his chest, as he looked over at Yukio gave him a weird look.

"We're here." Yukio spoke, rather quietly for his usually confident attitude.

Shima looked up at the building they stood in front of and felt his face turn a soft pink. In front of them was a small and fairly cute little cake shop, with a small café inside. The older teen turning his head to talk to his teacher, before he stopped and smiled. Beside him Yukio's cheeks were dusted with a soft red, as he had his hands nervously shoved in his pockets and was looking the other way.

"I know our relationship has been fairly rough, and I never have time to actually do anything with you, but I felt like I had to make up for it." Yukio forced out, as he turned his head and looked at the Exwire. "So, you want to go on a date with me?"

Shima's face turned a deep red, as he nervously gripped the bottom of his shirt. The older teen's heart pounding in his sore chest, as he gave his teacher a smile and pulled him into a hug. The exwire filled with pure joy, as he buried his face into his teacher's neck and Yukio looked down at him in surprise.

"I never thought Sensei would ask." Shima spoke, as he smiled up at the younger. "I thought Sensei was getting tired of me, because I couldn't make you happy."

"What are you talking about?" Yukio asked, as he looked down at the teen in confusion and pulled him away from him so the older was at arm's length. "Of course you make me happy! Why do you think I don't push you away?"

There was a moment of silence between them, as Shima raised an eyebrow.

"Alright, I've pushed a back a bit lately, but I was worried about Nii-san." Yukio confessed, as he gently let his grip slip on the older teen's arms. "But right now there aren't any problems to deal with and I have nothing to worry about, till later. So, I want to spend it with you. I feel like if I wait any longer I won't get another chance, and I can't lose it…or you."

Shima looked up at his teacher on shock, before Yukio pulled him close and gently kissed him. The Exwire's face turning a deep cherry red, before he wrapped his arms around his teacher's neck and feel into the kiss. The two completely oblivious to the world around them, till the exorcist pulled his lips away from the Exwire's.

"Shima, I love you. Will you please go on a date with me?"

* * *

><p>Scarlett: Hey guys! Sorry this is a late update! I do have a clear and respectable reason for it!<p>

Akira: Let me guess, you got a new girlfriend?

Shima: Scarlett-chan got a new videogame and forgot to update?

Yukio: You were studying?

Bon and Rin: *shrug and don't bother asking*

Scarlett: *frowns* No, no, and no. Twelve million times worse than that. I've got an intestinal virus over a week ago and I've been living with the little fucker wreaking havoc on my insides.

Akira: ouch.

Scarlett: So! Since today was the one day I felt good enough to get my ass out of bed and to the computer, here I am with a new update!

Akira: Do you realize you get the weirdest things in the world?

Scarlett: *smacks with Book* shut up, Akira.

Akira: *frowns* fine

Scarlett: So! Anyway! Sorry for the delay and here is your new chapter! I'm currently typing up te next chapter and am wondering if you guys want me to add and sex scene with Yukio and Shima in it. It's totally up to you, you're the fans.

Akira: at least you're not on your period

Scarlett: oh so wrong

Akira: you're screwed

Scarlett: *hits with book* get out!

* * *

><p>For more information and Updates about my fanfictions, coming straight from me, visit my author page and look under the <strong>Progression and Important Information <strong>section. I have updates about my current Ao no Exorcist fanfictions and a new one that has not been posted yet and is not finished. Stop by and check it out for the information.

* * *

><p><em>Rin and Bon do not belong to me.<em>

_These characters belong to Kazue Kato._

**And to you guys, I've decided that inbetween some chapters, I'm going to be answering comments and any questions you have. I'll answer anything about the story, plot, realtionships on characters, or you can just me about myself. You can even ask Bon and Rin. Anyway! Enjoy and review!**


	58. Chapter 58

Chapter 58~

The older teen felt his cheeks darken as the question was asked again, and smiled up at his teacher. The pink-haired teen realizing how far they had come in the past week and half and how much of a leap this was for his teacher. On the outside Yukio always looked so calm, cool, and collected; but Shima could see through it all. Only he could see how his teacher was inwardly panicking at the moment, as he was waiting for the older's response. How his teacher's hands were shoved in his pockets and shaking, as his fingers nervously dug into the inside of his pocket and tore apart the inside material. Which only made the older teen chuckle and step closer to his teacher to link their arms together. Yukio giving him a surprised look, as he stared down at him and Shima gave him one of his famous smiles.

"What does Sensei want to do first?" The teen asked, catching his teacher off guard as Yukio jumped at the question and looked around.

"Uh, I was thinking we could go shopping or maybe eat somewhere." The younger suggested, as he rubbed the back of his head. "We could go sightseeing, or maybe-"

Shima chuckled, as he set a finger on his teacher's lips and Yukio blushed down at him. It obvious the teen had never gone on a date before and didn't know what to do, as Shima removed his finger and pulled his teacher into the café behind them.

"Let's start here, Sensei." The teen spoke, as the brunette gave him a nod and they walked over to an empty table. "I'll go get us something to eat."

"It's alright, I'll get it." Yukio quickly spoke, as he pulled a chair out for the older. "I was the one who suggested it."

"Then I'll have a piece of strawberry cake and milk." The pink-haired teen spoke, as he sat in the chair ready for him and gave his teacher a smile.

Without another word, his teacher gave him a nod and walked off to the counter. The older teen watching his teacher as he ordered for the both of them and paid for it. The brunette catching the exwire's gaze, as he gave him a smile and his cheeks dusted a soft pink. The look in his teacher's eyes telling a different story, as they looked him over and the exwire's face turned red. The older teen realizing his teacher was undressing him with his eyes, as he looked toward the table and leaned against it. The action making his chest burn with a dull pain, as the teen was forced to lean back in the chair.

"You alright?" Yukio asked, as he appeared next to the teen and made him jump. "Is it your ribs?"

"Yeah." Shima spoke, as his teacher set down the pink-haired teens cake and milk. "It doesn't hurt too much, though. I'll be fine."

"Well, if it gets any worse tell me. I've got some pain pills on me." His teacher spoke, as he sat across the teen and set down his coffee.

"Didn't Sensei get something to eat?" The older teen asked, as he realized his teacher didn't have any food.

"Not that hungry I guess." Was his teacher's response, as he looked down at the Styrofoam cup.

Silence soon stretched out between them, as Shima nervously took a bite of his cake and watched his teacher. It obvious his teacher's mind was elsewhere, as he glared down at the coffee and his grip tightened around the cup. The teen's only guess being his teacher was thinking about Rin, again, which wasn't much of a surprise. Now everyone knew their classmate was a demon, and the son of Satan. Making it the perfect thing for his teacher to be worried about at this time. It was true Rin was back at the academy with Bon, and probably sleeping, but the teen could still be in danger. They had been barley able to get the demon out of the court room, after all the yelling and arguing that had come after the fighting; but they all had managed somehow. For now Rin was safe and they were all waiting for the Grigori's decision on the matter. None the less, the last thing the teen wanted to see at the moment was his teacher deep in thought and struggling to come up with answers that would never come to him. He needed to have fun for once, and the pink-haired teen was going to give him just that. One night of pure fun and romance. Something they both needed and would be thankful for tomorrow, when everything went to hell.

"Does Sensei want to try some?" The teen asked, taking a strawberry off his cake and shoving it in his teacher's gaze.

The action snapping his teacher out of his thoughts, as he jumped and looked at the strawberry before he looked at the teen. Shima giving his teacher and big smile, as he gestured to the strawberry.

"It's really good, Sensei. You should try it."

"Uh, sure." His teacher mumbled, as he hesitantly ate off the older's fork.

"Is it good?" Shima asked, as he smiled at his teacher and watched him.

"Yeah. Why?" Yukio asked, making the older teen sigh.

"I just wanted to know if Sensei liked it is all." Shima spoke, as he grabbed another plastic fork and handed it to his teacher. "Sensei needs to eat too, if he's going to go on missions. You can't be hungry and distracted."

"It's just cake, Shima."

Shima frowned, as he let out a sigh and got up. The older teen grabbing his cup of milk and his teacher's wrist, as he dragged them out of the café.

"Shima, what are you doing?" Yukio practically demanded, as he practically glared up at the older.

"Sensei isn't very fun when he's worried about Rin-chan, so we need to distract you." Shima spoke, as he started to drag his teacher down the sidewalk. "Cause right now this is the worst date I've gone on."

"Sorry." Yukio mumbled.

"It's alright, Sensei." The teen spoke, turning and giving him a smile. "We can fix it."

The teen's teacher gave him a nod, as the exwire turned into the shopping district and slowed his pace. The sidewalks even more crowded, as they weaved through the people and the pink-haired teen downed the drink in his hand. Shima not giving a second thought, as he tossed the cup into a trashcan they passed and pulled his teacher into a random shop. The two finding themselves in a guys store full of jewelry, clothes, and trinkets, as he let go of his teacher's hand and Yukio looked around.

"Shima-" Yukio started, as they got several weird looks.

"Let's at least look around." The pink-haired teen interrupted, as he walked over to a rack full of shirts and started to go through them. "You'd be surprised by what kind of cool stuff I find at shops like these."

"Fine." His teacher sighed, as he gave in and started looking around. "I don't see how this'll help though. I don't go shopping a lot."

"That's cause Sensei is always busy." Shima spoke, as he pulled out a black shirt and held it against him. "What would you think if I went Goth?"

"I'd kick you out of my classroom." Yukio frowned, as Shima started laughing. "What's so funny?"

"Sensei's eye is twitching." Shima spoke, as he clutched his stomach and tried to stop laughing. "And the look on your face is so funny."

Yukio said nothing, as he nervously looked away and went back to looking at the stuff on the shelves. Shima putting the t-shirt back, as he crept up behind his teacher and wrapped his arms around the younger. The exorcist jumping at the contact and whipping his head around to look at the teen, as Shima smiled at him and nuzzled his teacher's neck.

"Sensei's tense."

"You scared the crap out of me." Yukio spoke, as he looked back at the shelves and set a hand over the pink-haired teen's.

"Is it cause Sensei thought I was a demon?" Shima teased, as Yukio frowned and the older laughed. "I was right."

"Let's just get out of here." Yukio spoke, as he looked back at the older. "I don't see anything."

"Alright." Shima spoke, as he flashed his teacher a smile and started dragging him toward the door. "Maybe we'll find something at the next store."

Out of nowhere his teacher came to a stop, the sudden halt jerking the older back as he turned to his teacher and gave him a weird look. The pink-haired teen seeing his teacher looking through the glass on the jewelry case and down at a gothic designed cross that seemed totally off from his teacher's style and personality. Although, it didn't matter to the older. At least his teacher was looking at something instead of worrying about his older brother.

"Does Sensei see something he likes?" Shima asked, making his teacher snap out of his daze and looked at him.

"No, I don't." Yukio quickly spoke, as he went to move toward the door and Shima pulled him back.

"If Sensei sees something he likes he can say so." Shima pouted, which instantly had his teacher sighing in defeat.

"I just saw something-"

"Which one?" Shima pushed, as he looked down at the glass and waited for his teacher to point it out; even though he knew what it looked like.

"That one." Yukio muttered, as he pointed to the one he had been looking at a few minutes ago. "It's nothing, really. We can just-"

"Excuse me, I want to buy this!" Shima spoke up, as he called for the cashier on the other end of the row of glass cases.

"Shima, you don't-" Yukio started, as the guy walked over and took it out of the case.

"If Sensei likes it, then I'll buy it for you." The older teen spoke, as he handed over the money and the guy gave him the piece of jewelry; which the teen immediately clipped around his teacher's neck. "Besides, It looks good on Sensei."

"Shima, you didn't have to buy it-"

Without hesitation, the older silenced his teacher with a kiss and gave him a smile.

"If Sensei keeps arguing with me he won't get to play with me later." The pink-haired teen teased, making Yukio stare at him in shock for the comment. "And I **love **when Sensei plays with me."

With the emphasis on the love, a wanting look filled his teacher's eyes as Shima smiled and leaned close to his teacher. The two just close enough so the younger could feel the older's body heat against him, as Shima looked up at him and gave him a cute smile. His teacher making a move to pull him closer, when Shima moved just out of his reach and the exorcist gave him a look of surprise.

"If Sensei wants to play with me, we have to go have fun." Shima teased, as he stuck out his tongue and Yukio gave him a smirk.

The pink-haired teen letting out a squeak when his teacher came after him and Shima ducked out of the store. The two taking their chase onto the sidewalk, as Shima let out a playful laugh and smiled back at his teacher. The people around them parting and making room, as the two made their way down the walk and into the night.

* * *

><p>"That was so much fun!" Shima exclaimed, as he clung to his teacher's arm and smiled up at him. "Sensei is really good at running."<p>

"All practice." Yukio spoke, as he chuckled and shifted the shopping bags in his free hand. "You learn a few new tricks when you're out on missions and fighting demons."

"Well, I have to admit this was the best date I've ever gone on." Shima spoke, as he smiled up at his teacher and watched the exorcist blush. "Sensei made it so much funner."

"Well, I'm glad you had fun." Yukio spoke, as they walked back onto the academy grounds and the teen found the older leaning close to him and his cheeks pink due to the cold.

Which had the younger taking his arm back from the older and wrapping it around him to pull him closer. The action pushing them together and sharing their body heat, as Shima blushed under the pink tint on his cheeks and nervously set his hand on his teacher's chest. The two of them stopping when they reached the corner that branched off into the different walks to the different dorms.

"I guess I should get going, then." Shima spoke, as he reluctantly pulled himself from his teacher. "You probably want to go back and see how Rin-chan is."

"Yeah." Yukio mumbled, as the older teen took his shopping bag.

"I had a really good time, Sensei. I hope we can do this again, soon." Shima spoke, as he gave his teacher a smile and nervously looked toward the ground. "You know, when we aren't in class or fighting demons."

"That'd be nice."

Shima gave his teacher a quick nod, before he headed down the walk to his dorm. The teen waving to his teacher, before dropping his hand and looking ahead at the depressing path ahead of him. The pink-haired teen wishing his teacher had asked him to stay, or even come back to the dorm with him, but the teen knew better than to expect that much. His teacher had gone on his first date today and Shima had practically been in charge of the whole thing. So his teacher not saying a word about it wasn't too much of a surprise, but he still could've hoped.

"Shima!"

The said teen jumped slightly, as he turned and saw his teacher running toward him. The pink-haired teen giving his teacher a weird look, before Yukio stopped in front of him and took a moment to catch his breath.

"Sensei? I thought you were going back to your dorm." Shima spoke, as he watched his teacher straightened himself up.

"I forgot something."

Shima gave his teacher a weird look at the comment, before he was pulled into his teacher's arms and the exorcist's lips were against his own. The pink-haired teen instantly falling prey to his teacher's gently touch, as he relaxed in the brunette's arms and wrapped his around his teacher's neck. The exorcist lifting the exwire off his feet and closer to him, as the older wrapped his legs around his teacher's waist and the kiss was broken. The two of them gasping for breath, as they stared into each other's eyes and Yukio smiled up at the older.

"I forgot you."

* * *

><p>Scarlett: *squeals and flops on couch with a plastic bag*<p>

Akira: *stares at her as if she's gone crazy* what's with you? I thought you were sick?

Scarlett: *winks* I **was** sick, Akira-kun, but I'm millions times better now! *shows bag* I even got tacos!

Akira: *sweat drops* congrats

Scarlett: *frowns and pulls a taco out of bag* You'd be suprised how much you miss something when you're forced to eat nothing but rice and toast for a whole week. You wouldn't beileve how mch I missed milk. Honestly I thought I'd die.

Akira: doubt that

Scarlett: *opens wrapper* besides, I feel loads better and I'm double posting this week cause I've got exams next week. None the less, everyone will love next chapter.

Akira: Why?

Scarlett: *evil grin* sex scene with Yukio and Shima

Akira: you are so cruel

Scarlett: *smiles* very much so, Akira-kun. I was born with it. 8looks to camera* enjoy you're double post my wonderful fans! Shower me with your reviews!

Akira: are you on medication

Scarlett: nope

Akira: *frowns* great

* * *

><p>For more information and Updates about my fanfictions, coming straight from me, visit my author page and look under the <strong>Progression and Important Information <strong>section. I have updates about my current Ao no Exorcist fanfictions and a new one that has not been posted yet and is not finished. Stop by and check it out for the information.

* * *

><p><em>Rin and Bon do not belong to me.<em>

_These characters belong to Kazue Kato._

**And to you guys, I've decided that inbetween some chapters, I'm going to be answering comments and any questions you have. I'll answer anything about the story, plot, realtionships on characters, or you can just me about myself. You can even ask Bon and Rin. Anyway! Enjoy and review!**


	59. Chapter 59

Chapter 59~

"S-Sensei, watch the door!" Shima squeaked, as the exwire was pressed against it and his teacher's lips were on his own.

The older letting out a soft groan, as he fumbled to find his keys between his teacher's lips on his own and his teacher's hands all over him. The two of them standing in the empty dark hallway in the boys dorms, as the pink-haired teen finally found his keys and nearly dropped them. His teacher catching them, as they slipped through the older's fingers and unlocked the door behind the exwire. Yukio's eyes solely on him, as he lifted the older into his arms once again and into the room. The door being kicked closed behind them, before the older found himself against the door once again and his teacher's lips at his throat. His teacher gently kissing his collarbone, as he pressed against the older and Shima let out a soft groan at his teacher's touch.

"Is there anyone else here?" His teacher asked, between his kisses and his fingers sliding under the Exwire's shirt.

"N-no. I-I'm the-ah!" Shima stuttered, as his cheeks turned a deep pink and he let out a gasp when his teacher ground his hips against the older. "O-only…one."

"Good." His teacher softly spoke, as he caressed the pink-haired teen's face and smiled. "I don't want to be interrupted."

The older teen gave his teacher a small nod and shivered, when he noticed the seductive tone in the exorcist's voice. The older knew what was coming next, as his teacher locked the teen's front door and tossed the keys somewhere behind them. The metal hitting the floor, just as the older was swept off his feet and carried over to one of the beds. Shima letting out a squeak, as he was dropped onto the bed and landed in the mess of sheets and pillows under him. His teacher not wasting a second, or letting the teen recover, as he pressed his lips firmly against the older and coaxed his mouth open. The exwire complying, as he anxiously opened his mouth for the younger and groaned. The exorcist above him taking the moment to slip his tongue into the other's mouth and play with the wet muscle, as the buttons on the older's shirt came undone and the shirt was haphazardly thrown onto the floor. The older's chest out in the open for the younger, as Yukio smirked against his lips and fingered one of the pink pert buds. Shima letting a moan escape his throat, as he cautiously wrapped his arms around his teacher's neck and waited for his teacher to protest. Only when his teacher didn't make a motion to try and tie him up like the last time, did he urge his teacher closer and thrust his hips up to gain more friction against him. The both of them groaning, as their clothed erections rubbed against each other and the older was forced to separate his lip from his teacher. Shima letting out a gasp for breath, as he laid his head back and looked up at his teacher. The teen's cheeks a deep red and his eyes glazed over with honey colored lust, as he pulled his teacher closer and let out a whine. The exwire's loss for words speaking volumes, as he ground his hips up against his teacher's and Yukio bit back a groan.

His teacher giving him a soft smirk, as he slid his fingers down the older's stomach and watched as the exwire shivered underneath him. The exorcist not bothering to waste time, as his fingers reached the older's belt and unclasped it. The metal letting out a clang of protest, as it came undone and slipped free from the belt loops that kept it around the older teen's hips. Only to be pulled free and almost thrown to the floor by the older, until the said teen grabbed his teacher's hand. Yukio pausing for a moment to look down at the older, before he leaned down and gently kissed the exwire.

"What is it you want, Renzou?" His teacher asked, his voice soft but full of want. "I'll give you whatever you want."

"T-tie me up." The teen stuttered, his voice soft and his cheeks darkening in embarrassment. "I-I like it when Sensei ties me up."

"So do we now?" Yukio challenged above him, as Shima looked away in embarrassment.

"Y-yes." Was barely audible, before his teacher smiled above him and undid the button on the teen's pants and let the belt fall to the floor.

"Next time, Renzou." The exorcist softly spoke, as he gave the teen a gentle kiss and tugged down the older's jeans. "I want you to enjoy this."

Before another word could be spoken the younger palmed the exwire's erection through his boxers. The action causing the older to let out a moan like gasp and subconsciously thrust his hips down toward his teacher's hand. Only to get a smirk from his teacher, as he pulled down the older's boxers and stripped him of the rest of his clothing. Shima letting out a gasp and shivering, as the cold air touched his hot skin and sent chills up his spine. The exwire looking up at his teacher, his cheeks a deep cherry red, and biting his lip as he nervously sat up. Yukio giving him a surprised look, before the older sat in his lap and nervously gripped at his teacher's long sleeve shirt. The material crinkling and creasing in his grip, as he looked up at his boyfriend and Yukio gave him a smile.

"Nervous?" Yukio asked, the question making the pink-haired teen flinch.

"A little." Shima mumbled, as he shakily slid his hands down the younger's chest.

"I can undress myself, Renzou." Yukio spoke, as he took the teen's hands in his. "Just relax."

"B-but I want to do something for Sensei." The exwire spoke, only to be silenced by the younger's lips.

"You've done plenty." Yukio assured him, as he was given a smile. "You've given me you, and that's all I ever need."

"S-Sensei…"

With a soft smile, the exorcist gently kissed the older teen and threaded his fingers into the pink hair he loved so much. His exwire letting out a soft groan, as he leaned closer and their lips parted. Yukio gently sliding his fingers down the side of the teen's face, down his neck, and down his arms before they stopped and gripped the older's hands. The younger teen giving the older a gentle look, as he pulled the teen close and had the exwire lean against him.

"I want you to be happy, Shima." Yukio spoke, nuzzling the older's neck. "I want you, yourself to be happy. You worry so much about me I can never tell if your jumping for joy on the inside or crying in pain. So I never know if you're comfortable with me or what I'm doing. I just don't want to hurt or scare you."

"Sensei's never hurt me." Shima spoke, giving the younger twin a smile and hugging him. "I'm just afraid if I complain too much you'll get tired of me."

"What are you talking about?" Yukio demanded, as he held the teen at arm's length. "If you're hurt or you're not comfortable with something you should tell me. I'd never think about getting tired of you over something as stupid as that."

"But, Sensei-"

"I'm just afraid I'll lose you." Yukio nearly blurted out, his grip tightening around the older teen's shoulders as he buried his face into his student's chest. "There has been so much going on and some many demons popping up, that I'm scared I'll lose you. I wouldn't be able to bear it."

"Well Sensei doesn't have to worry then." Shima spoke, gently setting a hand on the top of his teacher's head and threading his fingers through his teacher's hair. "I'm right here with you and no one can hurt me. I'll never leave Sensei, unless he tells me to and I'll be extra careful. I promise. So let's stop worrying about everything and get back to what we were doing, alright? We only have till morning and I want to spend it all with Sensei inside of me."

Yukio's face turned a soft red at the older's comment, as he titled his head up and saw the serious and innocent look in his student's gaze. Shima's eyes still that beautiful lustful honey color, as that deep cherry red blush painted his cheeks and he wore a soft smile. The exorcist returning that soft smile, as he kissed the older and undressed himself. His shirt hitting the floor moments before Shima leaned against him and caused the younger to fall back against the bed. His exwire giving him a soft and sexy smirk, as he slid his fingers against his teacher's chest and watched the younger shiver under him. The older teen wasting no time to unbutton his teacher's pants and pull them down, as Yukio pulled him into a passionate kiss and earned a moan from the exwire. The exorcist's pants and boxers falling to the floor minutes later, before the pink-haired teen's boyfriend took charge and pulled the older closer in order to flip the both of them over and tower over him. Shima letting out a soft squeak at the sudden change in plans, before his teacher gave him a quick and gentle kiss. The teen catching the older off guard, as he lifted the exwire's legs up and disappeared between them the next. The pink-haired teen having no time to act, before his teacher gave a teasing lick to his aching member and Shima let out a gasp. The younger twin wasting no time in giving the weeping erection another tentative lick, before wrapping his lips around it and Shima moaned out in pleasure. His back arching out, as he gripped at the sheets under him and his teacher greedily worked his aching cock. His teacher letting a moan vibrate through his throat as the feeling hit the older's cock and had Shima gasping out at the new feeling. The pleasure and growing ecstasy pooling toward his groin, as his climax reached its peak and Yukio pulled away from the aching hard on. Shima letting out a whimper at the loss, as he looked up at his boyfriend pleadingly and Yukio gave him a soft smile.

"In a minute, Renzou." His teacher assured him, as he brought his fingers to the older's mouth.

The exwire eagerly complying, as he open his mouth and attentively sucked on the digits. His saliva coating his teacher's fingers in moments, before they were slid out of the teen's mouth and one slid effortlessly into his entrance. Shima letting out a moan, as he gripped at the sheets under him and resisted the urge to thrust down onto the finger inside him. His teacher picking up on the message, as he slipped in a second and stretched the teen under him. The exwire giving into a handful of gasps and moans, even after the third was added, and his teacher stretched him. It only moments before those fingers were pulled out of him and a needy groan escaped the pink-haired teen's lips. The exorcist above him wasting no time to spread the older's legs a[art and position himself, before he pushed his aching cock into the older. Shima letting out a load moan of slight pain and pleasure before his teacher silenced his cries with a kiss and gave him a reassuring look. His boyfriend taking it slow, before he was fully sheathed into the pink-haired teen and pulled their lips apart.

"Try and be quiet, Renzou. You don't want anyone to hear us, do you?"

Shima's face turned a bright red at the comment, before his teacher pulled himself almost all the way out, before giving his first thrust. His teacher hitting his dead center on the first try, making the older gasp out in pleasure before his teacher started a slow pace. The exwire fighting back every moan that tried to pass his lips, as his boyfriend slowly picked up the pace. It only moments before the younger twin was slamming into him and abusing his sweet spot. The exwire unable to hold back his voice, as he moaned out in pleasure and his fingers dug themselves into the sheets. His teacher quickly silencing him with a kiss, before the Exwire let out a loud moan as he came. His seed covering the both of them, before his teacher came inside him. Both the exorcist and exwire letting out gasps for breath, as his boyfriend pulled out of him and collapsed beside him. A smile spread across the older's face, as he cuddled close to his teacher and silence soon followed. His boyfriend pulling him closer and running his fingers through his pink hair, as he smiled.

"I love you, Renzou." Yukio spoke softly, as the older look up at him. "I love you so much."

"I love you, too, Sensei." Shima whispered, before he cuddled closer to his teacher and sleep overtook him.

* * *

><p>Scarlett: *both tacos devored and wrapper sitting on coffee table* that hit the spot! *leans back on couch* I'm in heaven<p>

Akira: *rolls eyes*

Yukio: *storms in with labtop* what is this! *points to new chapter*

Scarlett: *lazily looks over* You sucking up your pride as an exorcist and pleasuring your boyfriend for a change.

Akira: I was going to say him getting his head out of his ass, but that works too.

Yukio: *red faced* delete it!

Scarlett: *evil grin* now, why would I do that? Do you want enraged crazy fans on your ass?

Yukio: no

Scarlett: then suck it up and deal with it. Besides, I know you two did it last night.

Yukio: What?

Akira: dude, those camreas are not for security purposes.

Yukio: *stares at twoin shock*

Shima: *runs in and hugs Yukio* Sensei, I didn't know you told Scarlett-chan we had sex

Yukio: *face turns bright red and storms off*

Shima: Sensei! *runs after*

Akira: I repeat, you are so cruel

Scarlett: *grins* cute, but cruel. yes.

* * *

><p>For more information and Updates about my fanfictions, coming straight from me, visit my author page and look under the <strong>Progression and Important Information <strong>section. I have updates about my current Ao no Exorcist fanfictions and a new one that has not been posted yet and is not finished. Stop by and check it out for the information.

* * *

><p><em>Rin and Bon do not belong to me.<em>

_These characters belong to Kazue Kato._

**And to you guys, I've decided that inbetween some chapters, I'm going to be answering comments and any questions you have. I'll answer anything about the story, plot, realtionships on characters, or you can just me about myself. You can even ask Bon and Rin. Anyway! Enjoy and review!**


	60. Chapter 60

Chapter 60~

"I summoned you all here for a reason." Mephisto spoke, as Yukio quietly sat in his chair among the other teachers. "We have received a notice from the Vatican Headquarters. So from today we are officially raising Rin Okumura, the son of Satan here in the True Cross Academy."

"Question!" One of the teachers called out, as he raised his hand.

"Yes, Inokawa?"

In the silence of the room, the man not far from him stood up and set a hand on his hip. The man in his early thirties with dirty blonde hair, wearing a pair of orange framed sunglasses and the exorcist uniform.

"I heard that the fire in the forest the other day was the result of Okumura going berserk. Is there really no danger?"

"I cannot say there is no danger." The headmaster spoke, as he reached up and played with the rim of his hat. "However, if he was ever to go berserk again, we have been ordered to kill him."

"The risk is too great!" One teacher spoke.

"Is there a reason why we are in charge of him?" Another asked.

"Not the tiniest!" The man flat out lied, as he gave them a wink and surprised gasps went around the room. "However, I would like to gamble on the potential of Rin Okumura."

Without another word the man left the room and left the teachers to talk amongst themselves. Yukio glaring after the man, as he got up and past his colleagues to get into the hall. The teen not wasting a moment to follow after the Headmaster, as he ignored one of the teachers calling out to him. The teen catching sight of the older man walking down the hall and twirling his patch umbrella in one of his free hands.

"Sir Pheles!" Yukio called out, as he ran after the man and the guy stopped to look back at him.

"Yes?"

"Do you really think my brother can become the savior of Assiah?" The teen asked, after he had caught up with the man.

"I must believe so..." Mephisto spoke, as he turned and looked at him. "To make the Vatican approve of his existence."

"Your gamble is too reckless." Yukio spoke, as he glared at the man.

"We must abide by the two conditions the Grigori has set." The Headmaster spoke, as if he hadn't even heard the teen's words. "First, make him pass the Exorcist authorization exam."

"Impossible!"

"Second, just to be cautious, someone must keep an eye on him around the clock. I entrust the latter to you, his little brother, and to Miss Kirigakure."

"That's impossible as well!"

"Yet, you must do it." The man spoke, as he held up a finger. "The game has already started."

With a sigh Yukio watched the Principal walk off, twirling his stupid umbrella. His phone vibrating in his pocket, as he paused and dug through his pocket to get it. The teen pulling it out and opening the text.

_From: Shura Kirigakure_

_ Subject: To Scaredy Four Eyes_

_ I'll be a bit late. Let's do this! 3 3_

Without a word, Yukio frowned down at the message as he felt his eye twitch.

"Every single one of them…"

* * *

><p>In the silence of his room, Rin let out a sigh and looked down at the sword in his hand as he leaned against the desk. Blackie sitting on top of the wooden surface and looking at him in question, as his two tails swayed behind him and he watched the demon deep in thought. Rin too far gone in his thoughts to see the Sith cat's gaze, as he stared at the sword and the meeting with Bon's childhood friend the other day came back to him.<p>

_"I fix'd it fer niw, but I ain't promisin' nuthin' 'bout the next time." The girl in front of him spoke, as Bon stood behind her and Yukio behind him as they watched. "'s reckless to store a demon's heart in the Kurikara. Whate'r happens, 's outta my terms o' guarantee! 's the Demon-Slaying Blade, that was forged to slay the apparitions hauntin' ye olde captial. Handle it wit' care."_

_**"Rin, shouldn't you be going?"**_Blackie's voice spoke to him, as the teen snapped out of his daze.

"Darn… Blackie, watch the house while I'm gone!" Rin spoke, as he tore his eyes away from the sword and grabbed his backpack and sword case.

_**"Take care!"**_

* * *

><p>"Why do we have to do this crap on the last day of summer break?" Shima complained not far from the brunette n' blonde, as he absentmindedly waved the net around.<p>

"Just stop whining, and get to work." Bon ordered, as he turned and frowned at his friend; before turning to the younger with the cast on his left arm. "Konekomaru, we'll manage here, so go and help Moriyama."

"Sure." The teen spoke, as he got up from kneeling on the floor.

"We're fine." Shiemi spoke, as her and Kamiki turned at looked at them from the back of the room.

"I bet it still hurts. Why don't you just rest?" Kamiki suggested.

"Ah, well..."

"Me, too!" Shima added, only to get a frown from the girl in pigtails.

"You get back to work!" Kamiki scolded the pink-haired teen.

"I broke my ribs too, you know." Shima muttered, as he frowned.

"Sup!" A familiar voice called, as the door opened and Bon turned to see Rin standing in the doorway.

The older teen noticing that his boyfriend hadn't bothered to hide his tail, and had the Kurikara on his back, as the room was silent. The only noise coming from the little Coal Tar floating around the room and chattering.

"Morning, Rin." Shiemi spoke up first, as she gave him a smile.

"Morning…" Rin nervously spoke, as he seemed to notice the silence and nervously looked at the older for help. "I almost panicked when there was no one in our classroom."

There was a pause, as he nervously rubbed the back of his head and gave them a smile. The older teen the only one reading right through it and noticing the demon knew the moment was getting awkward, as he looked around and noticed the little demons floating in the air.

"We have to clean up the Coal Tar?" He asked, as he got no answer. "Why do they make students do the most tedious jobs? I don't get a mop?"

"Dunno," Shima spoke, his voice stuttering as he tried to give off one of his normal laughs. "Look if there's any left over there."

"I'll go throw out the trash." Konekomaru spoke up, as he tried to avoid the demon's gaze.

"I'll help." Rin offered.

"I can manage this." The small teen spoke, as he walked past the demon before he could retort.

"Huh? Hey, wait!" Rin spoke up, as Bon noticed Konekomaru tense up and fought back the urge to tell his boyfriend to leave his friend be and do something else.

"He's scared of you, because you're the child of a demon." Kamiki spoke up, as Rin turned and looked at the girl standing beside Shiemi. "You're the son of Satan who butchered many Exorcists all around the world in just one night. Who knows when your true nature will make you lose control again?"

Bon saw something snap in his boyfriend's eyes, as he heard the words and looked back at Konekomaru. The demon looking away to glare at the floor, as Bon looked away to see the look of hurt in the teen's eyes and Shima nervously looked around the room. None of them able to react, before the teen turned and slammed his fist into the trim running around the door. Bon quickly turning to yell at the teen, as he saw the scared look on Konekomaru face, before something above them snapped and some of the pipes gave way. The metal falling onto the empty desks, as a bunch of Coal Tar fell from the ceiling and onto the two girls in the back of the room.

"Moriyama!" Shima yelled, before Rin let out a growl.

"Shiemi!" Rin yelled, as he jumped onto one of the desks before the brunette n' blonde could stop him.

"They were piling up in the ceiling." Bon spoke.

"Hold your breath! If you breathe them in your lungs will rot!" Kamiki yelled from the hand covering her mouth.

"Get away from her!" Rin yelled, as the cursed blue flames erupted across his skin and Bon panicked.

The older teen having no time to stop his boyfriend, before the blue flames shot out around the blonde and the small demon turned to ash. Shiemi letting out a scared scream, as Bon let out a growl and ran over to the demon. The older teen grabbing his boyfriend by the shoulder and turning him around to give him a glare.

"Stop! What are you doing?" Bon demanded, as the blue flames disappeared the moment he touched the demon. "Do you want to burn her to death?"

"Huh?" The teen spoke, as he gave him a confused look and dumbfounded look.

"Those blue flames can kill!" Bon yelled, as the look in the demon's eyes turned from confused look to a hurt one. "My dad, Shima's oldest brother, and Konekomaru's parents were killed by Satan! Your old man!"

Without a word, Rin looked at him surprise as he looked over at the older teen's friends behind him. The teen looking as if he was deep in thought, as he the look on his face turned to a look of regret and Bon forced himself to continue talking. The brunette n' blonde knowing all he was going to do was make the demon feel worse after this, but he couldn't stop with his classmates in the room and even Rin knew that. They both knew his words had meaning to them, but he wasn't completely furious with the demon. He knew Rin was just trying to protect the girl, but he didn't want the teen to hurt someone and regret it later. He didn't want the demon to get in trouble with the Vatican and be killed, and he didn't want to see the demon hurt, but the words needed to said none the less. He needed Rin to know that the situation had gotten serious and there was no way that any of this was a laughing matter. Rin was important to him, but this was a situation where his friends and classmate's safety took priority above all.

"I don't give a damn about what the Vatican thinks of you, but there's no way in hell we'd ever get along with you!" Bon yelled, as Rin looked at him in shock and the older tried his best not to hold the demon close to him. "If you hurt anyone close to me, I'm gonna kill you without hesitation!"

"I'm not Satan!" Rin yelled at him, as he gave him a hurt look. "Trust me!"

Silence drifted between them as the demon in front of him was searching his eyes for something, anything in the older eyes that told him something different from what the teen had just said. Bon giving into those hurt blue eyes, as he let an apologetic look flash through his eyes and the teen caught it. Rin giving him a look of understanding, just as a voice interrupted their exchange and Rin looked toward the door.

"That's enough."

"Yukio." Rin spoke in surprise, as Bon turned and found the demon's younger brother standing not far from Konekomaru.

"Okumura will be having special training from today, so he's coming with me." Yukio spoke, as he stared walking toward the two teens standing on the desk. "The rest of you continue your work."

Before any of them could protest, the younger twin grabbed the demon's hand and pulled him off the desk. Rin giving him a look of surprise, as he tried to get Yukio to let go of him.

"We're not done talking yet!" Rin yelled, before he was pulled out of the room. "Let go of me, you moley four-eyes!"

Silence soon filled the room, as Bon noticed Shima's gaze on him. The pink-haired teen giving him a somewhat displeased look for the way he treated Rin and the brunette and blond turned away to avoid the teen's gaze. Bon hoping Rin had read him the right way and hoped Rin didn't think we broke up with him again. He truly cared about the teen, but the safety of his friends and classmates was important too. He just couldn't see his life without the demon in it, or that cute smile he gave him on rare occasions. The most he could hope for was he could get five minutes with the teen. Just five minutes to explain himself. Even if they had agreed to keep up the fake fighting to hide their relationship this fight had gone too far. He had threatened to kill the teen and he now regretted it.

"Damn..."

* * *

><p>Akira: *waves to camera half-ass like* hey...sorry but Scarlett currenty isn't in the room. She's kind of not here yet *rubs back of head* so yeah...<p>

*silence*

Yukio: *walks in with a book in hand a gives a wierd look* what are you doing?

Akira: *jumps* nothing!

Yukio: *frowns* you do realize that if she finds out you posted the chapter without her concent she will kill you

Akira: *anime sweat drops* i do realize that, but Shii-chan has had the chapter for two weeks and we've got nothing back

Yukio: *frowns and eye twitces* so you're posting it anyway and possibly putting yourself in the line of fire of two pissed off fanfiction users?

Akira: Yeah, thats the deal. Although it sound worse when you say it

Yukio: *walks out of room* have fun living the next few hours

Akira: *shivers and clicks the post button* I'm so dead

* * *

><p>For more information and Updates about my fanfictions, coming straight from me, visit my author page and look under the <strong>Progression and Important Information <strong>section. I have updates about my current Ao no Exorcist fanfictions and a new one that has not been posted yet and is not finished. Stop by and check it out for the information.

* * *

><p><em>Rin and Bon do not belong to me.<em>

_These characters belong to Kazue Kato._

**And to you guys, I've decided that inbetween some chapters, I'm going to be answering comments and any questions you have. I'll answer anything about the story, plot, realtionships on characters, or you can just me about myself. You can even ask Bon and Rin. Anyway! Enjoy and review!**


	61. Chapter 61

Chapter 61~

"Yukio, I wasn't done talking to him!" The demon yelled, as he glared at the back of his brother's head and tried to yank his arm back.

Only to have his younger brother pull his arm in protest and glare back at him in warning, before the demon came to a halt. The two twins coming to a stop, as Yukio turned back to look at him and Rin glared back at his younger twin. The exchange lasting a few moments, before the younger looked away and Rin's gaze didn't move from his younger brother. the demon unable to understand what was going on or what had happened to make Yukio so upset, but he knew it wasn't good. He hadn't seen Yukio so upset since he had found out the demon was in love with Bon. None the less, he had to figure out what was going on.

"Yukio, tell me what's going on. " Rin demanded, as he continued to glare at his brother. "What's gotten into you?"

"I'll tell you soon enough." Came the harsh answer, as the demon flinched and his twin tried to pull him down the hall. "Now we have to get going, Nii-san."

"At least let me go back and talk to Bon!" Rin protested, as he yanked his arm back and stumbled back a bit before catching his footing. "I have to clear this all up!"

"No, you don't have time for that anymore."

"What do you mean I don't have time for that anymore? He's my boyfriend!" Rin yelled, before a hand came in harsh contact with his cheek.

The demon freezing on the spot, as he stared at his younger brother and gently touched his already reding cheek. The two staring at each other, as Yukio finally looked away with a pained look on his face. Rin biting back a few curses and a rant, as he look down toward the floor and ignored the pain that he felt on his face. The demon barley able to except the fact that his younger brother had actually hit him in the first place. He himself knew Yukio and this wasn't the younger brother he knew. Something bad had to at least happened for him to act like this, and the Order was the only ones to blame. They were the only ones that could make Yukio this mad and worried.

"Is it about the order?" Rin asked finally.

"Yes."

"What do they want now?"

"They have some rules you have to follow, or you'll be in danger of being executed."

The words seemed to hit the demon like a semi-truck, as his head snapped up to his younger brother and tried to hold back the feelings that were building up inside him. The younger teen able to catch onto the demon's train of thought and give him a reassuring glance, as he tried to reach out in comfort him. Only for the demon to flinch back at the gesture and back up, as he looked at the teen in front of him. The demon slightly shaking, as he wrapped his arms around himself and tried to keep calm. Something him himself knew he couldn't do without Bon beside him. In the worst situations the older teen was always there for him, if he needed a shoulder to cry on or someone to hug him. Although, right now the most he needed right now would have to be his boyfriend's arms around him and his lips against his. That would be enough for him to forget about all this for the time being. That would be enough to hold back to feelings of fear and worry deep in his gut, that were begging to take over and leave the demon in a crying heap. He just needed Bon. All he needed was Bon.

"Nii-san-?"

"I want to see Bon."

"You can't. We're wasting time and we have to get to your training. You don't have time to go see him."

"But I need to see him." Rin pleaded, as he looked at his brother and gripped the strap on his sword case. "Just once, Yukio. I won't ask you again, I promise!"

"If I let you see him once, you'll get ask to see him again and I'm not at the liberty to let you see whoever you want, Rin. This is a serious situation and you have to realize that. You can't see him."

"Just once!"

"No and that's final!" Yukio yelled, as the demon flinched and looked away as his younger twin forcefully grabbed his hand and dragged him down the hall. "I forbid you to see him, again, Nii-san."

"Yukio-!"

"Don't argue with me!"

"When did you become my mother?" Rin yelled, as he yanked at the grip on his arm.

Yukio come to a halt, as he turned and glared at him.

"I became your babysitter the moment you fell in love with him, Nii-san." Yukio spoke, as the teen froze and stared at him shock. "The moment you fell in love with Suguro you changed Nii-san. You're not the same kid that you used to be and I don't like it. You wouldn't be acting like this if you hadn't fallen in love with him and if I had tried to prevent it. I really should've erased his memories when I had the chance."

"Yukio, what are you saying?" Rin asked, as he stared at his younger brother with a hurt and worried look in his eyes. "Bon hasn't changed me at all! I'm still the same person I was the moment I walked into this stupid school! Bon hasn't done a thing to change me! I changed myself so I could protect everyone! I'm here to be an exorcist and beat Satan! Me and Bon have the same goal-!

"Just because you have the same goal doesn't mean you two have to fall in love with each other and date, Nii-san! You and him have nothing in common, and you never will! So wake up and realize what kind of a situation you're in! You're going to get executed if you don't watch what you do! Do you think Dad would be happy about this?"

"Don't bring the old man into this! He has nothing to do with this!"

"Yes he does! He gave his life to save you and this is how you repay him? You go off to date some guy that was way out of your league and nearly go feral? You could've hurt someone!"

"I wouldn't have!"

"If it wasn't for Shiemi, you'd be dead! Angel would've kill you, Nii-san!"

"Don't bring her into this, she has nothing to do with this either!"

"Yes it does-"

"The only person I saw at that time was Bon!" Rin yelled, as the younger paused for a minute and gaze him a weird look. "It was all Bon, I couldn't even see her. I heard her voice, but all I saw was him."

In the silence between them Rin gently pulled his hand out of his brother, and took a step back to put some distance between them. The younger watching the older, as Rin looked away to avoid looking into his brother's eyes and bit his lip. The faint memoires of that moment returning to the surface, as he shivered and Yukio gave him a worried look.

_ "R..Ri….Rin…!"_

_ Frantically the teen looked around in the dark and tried to search for the voice. The familiar faint voice that he faintly remembered and tried to place a name to it. Between his racing thoughts and the fog in his mind he couldn't remember it and a slight panic washed over him. Where exactly was he? Where was everyone else? How had he gotten here? Why was it so dark? _

_ The questions were endless, as the demon bit his lip and took a few steps in one direction. The demon coming to a stop, as he looked around and quickly turned in the other direction to walk a few steps the other way. Why was it he felt like if he walked in one direction or the other he'd never find his way back? Why was it he felt scared here? Why did it feel like everything was closing in around him? Where was he? _

_ "Bon!" The teen cried out, into the dark._

_ His voice not even echoing in the dark world around him, as it seemed to go nowhere and the demon bit his lip. The teen wrapping his arms around himself, as he looked around once more and squeezed his eyes shut. The effect not helping much, as he forced himself to open his eyes and saw a soft glow beneath him._

_ "It's too dangerous! Stand back!" _

_ The words echoed through the black world around him, as his head shoot up from the floor and looked around. That voice drifting off, before the teen looked around for the voice and felt his throat tighten._

_ "Yukio?" The teen softly spoke, hoping for an answer._

_ When nothing came, the teen looked back down at the glowing floor and knelt down. The teen setting his hands on his knees, before his chin laid on them and he looked down at the glowing floor. The colors moving and blurring back and forth, before the demon froze and the realization came to him. _

_ This is what he was seeing. Whatever had taken over him was seeing, but it was so blurry and barely seeable. None the less, the teen reached out and touched the bottom of the floor. His fingertips brushing against the cool floor, before it distorted even more and came into focus. The scenery and people on the picture different shades of blue and black, as the teen tried to tell them apart and his eyes stopped on the one thing he could see clearly. A good twenty feet from his body stood Bon with what he could guess was the rest of his classmates. The teen staring at him in worry and fear, as the younger felt a slight panic consume him and gently touched the image of the one he loved._

_ "It's alright. I'm alright." The teen spoke, his voice soft and cracking. "I'm alright, I'm right here. Don't be afraid of me. Please."_

_ Silence soon followed, as the darkness around him didn't bother to answer and the teen felt his heart contract in his chest. The teen wanting nothing more than to reach out and call for the only one he could see and beg them to hold him close to them. He needed Bon, and he needed him now. He didn't care what happened to him, or what was going on. All he needed was to be in the arms of the one he loved and he knew loved him back. He needed comfort, compassion, and love. Something only Bon could do. He needed him and it hurt to not be able to touch him._

_ "Please, don't be afraid. I'm right here." The teen begged, as he looked down at older staring back up at him in the image and felt the tears roll down his face. "Please, don't be afraid. Please, Bon. Don't be afraid of me. I-I'm so scared right now. P-Please."_

_ That same silence followed, as the demon silently sobbed and gripped at the floor. The teen wanting nothing more than to hold onto the one thing that kept him sane and never let go, as a soft echo resided through the darkness and the demon froze. A grayish blur appeared in the moving image, as the demon panicked and then heard his classmates voice._

_ "Shiemi."_

_ The name came out of his mouth, before he realized who it was, as he sat up and looked down at the image._

_ "Shiemi! Get Bon, Please!" The teen yelled down at the moving image, as he felt more tears resurface. " Get Bon! I need him! For crying out loud, let go of me and get him!"_

_ "It's alright. It's alright now." Shiemi's voice echoed in the darkness. _

_ "No it's not! Everything is not okay! I need Bon! I need to know he's okay! Shiemi get Bon!"_

_ Without the demon's realizing it, the darkness around him was slowly caving in on him. The teen too caught up in the image before him, as he begged the girl who couldn't hear him to get the one person he needed the most right now. The one person who could drag him out of this dark place and bring him back to them. The one person he trusted no matter what and would die for to protect. The demon now in a sobbing mess on the cold floor, with his forehead rested against the image and tears rolling down his face. His last words barely audible, before the darkness finally consumed him fully._

_ "Please. I can't live without him. Please, come save me."_

The two of them silent, as Yukio stared at him and tried to get a grip on what the demon had just forced himself to tell his younger brother. Even though the demon felt on the verge of tears, he knew he needed Yukio to believe him. He needed Yukio to know, to realize, that Bon was the only one who could help him right now. That Bon was the only one who could calm to inner turmoil inside of him, deep in his gut. That Bon was the one he needed right now, and that he was an emotional mess on the inside. To say the least, he was afraid. He was afraid of what could happen, what might happen, and he needed the one person in the whole damn school that could free him from that fear. None the less Yukio didn't seem to have caught the message, and his cell phone went off and he dug it out the check it. Silence stretching between them, before the younger shut his phone closed and looked at him. A somewhat small reassuring gesture in his gaze, as he sighed and gestured the older to follow him.

"We'll talk about this later, Nii-san, but right now we have more important things to attended to."

* * *

><p>Scarlett: *frowning and glaring at labtop in lap*<p>

Rin: *walks in and looks at Scarlett* you alright?

Scarlett: *glaring at labtop* no

Rin: Something wrong?

Scarlett: Yes

Rin: Care to explain? *sits beside*

Scarlett: *drops glare and looks at Rin* be honest with me here

Rin: Alright, shot

Scarlett: is Hellfire boring?

Rin: *stares at* is that what you've been so worked up about?

Scarlett: *looks back at labtop* yeah *traces keys with finger* I feel like no matter how hard I try it's not getting any better and I'm lossing fans.

Rin: *frowns* why would you think that?

Scarlett: *sighs and leans back in couch* I'm not getting as many reviews as I used to and Silent Games is getting more reviews and comments than Hellfire has lately. I feel like I'm getting nowhere with this and the more I try and make it better, the more I feel like I'm losing the battle. I guess that's what I get for basing the story off the anime. I knew they'd get tired of it.

Rin: *blinks and rubs back of head* well, I don't know what to say, but i thinks that's something the fans should tell you. If they're bored with it I'd think they'd at least tell you, of give you and idea.

Scarlett: Doubt it

Rin: *sighs and stands up* Well, I'll get the whole cast to read it and get their thoughts about it, but I think you're just being paranoid. *Leaves room*

Scarlett: *looks at labtop and closes it* what the hell do I do now?

* * *

><p>For more information and Updates about my fanfictions, coming straight from me, visit my author page and look under the <strong>Progression and Important Information <strong>section. I have updates about my current Ao no Exorcist fanfictions and a new one that has not been posted yet and is not finished. Stop by and check it out for the information.

* * *

><p><em>Rin and Bon do not belong to me.<em>

_These characters belong to Kazue Kato._

**And to you guys, I've decided that inbetween some chapters, I'm going to be answering comments and any questions you have. I'll answer anything about the story, plot, realtionships on characters, or you can just me about myself. You can even ask Bon and Rin. Anyway! Enjoy and review!**


	62. Chapter 62

Chapter 62~

Rin didn't say a word, as his younger brother pulled him into a weight room. The room he was now standing in the same one he knew his younger brother and his boyfriend often occupied during and after school hours. Thanks to the numerous stories the pink-haired teen told, the demon was able to understand where Shima was coming from when he said the place was big. The ceilings were just as high as the Cram School classrooms and there at least a hundred or so exorcise machines cluttering the place, minus several batting cages that took up a majority of the huge room. The horrible looking color scheme seemed to have seeped into this room as well, as Rin wrinkled up his nose and then let it go with a sigh. He never seemed to stand the deep rich reds and bright green colors their stupid headmaster had painted in every room and down the halls of their secret school. If he ever tried to ignore his class lectures he usually ended up staring up at the ceiling or focusing on a single spot on the wall, if he couldn't fall asleep in class without getting in trouble. Although it usually ended up with him getting a huge headache and the urge to burn the wall he was staring at, when the bright and sickening color seemed to screw up his head. None the less, this situation wasn't like being in class and he knew he shouldn't be taking it lightly. Yukio was seriously worried and their yelling match in the hallway didn't strengthen his hopes to see his boyfriend when this was all over. The teen had this strange hunch Yukio wasn't going to let his see Bon without a catch, as the younger let go of his hand and Rin absentmindedly looked around to try and avoid his brother's gaze.

"Why do I have to take separate classes?" Rin forced himself to ask, so the huge room wasn't deathly quiet and uncomfortable for the both of them.

"You don't have any time to spare." Yukio spoke, as he repeated the same words he had said only minutes ago and successfully getting the older teen pissed again. "Get ready, because your training will start right away and I expect you to put all your energy into it until the exams."

The demon paused for a moment, as he stopped wondering around and looked back at his brother. The older teen thinking back to their yelling match in the hall, as he frowned and his tail twitched behind him.

_When had Yukio said anything about exams? What kind of exams would he be taking? And why did he have the feeling he was going to have a major headache at the end of all this?_

The demon just mentally shook his head, as he resumed his wondering and pulled open the metal door to the batting cage.

"The hell is this? A batting cage?" The demon spoke aloud, playing his stupid card so his brother would hopefully get off the whole training subject for a few minutes.

_**"Set to beginner mode."**_A voice spoke, as Rin frowned at the machine and could feel his younger brothers frown drilling into his back.

"Are you listening at all?" Yukio asked behind him, as Rin grabbed his wooden sword and heard his younger brother sit on the bench outside the batting cage. "Your authorization exam is six months away and if you don't pass it-"

"I know, they'll kill me." Rin finished, as he finally pulled the pieces together and held back a somewhat scared sigh.

The order was going to give him six months to train his brain and body raw, so he could take the exorcist authorization exam at the end of the allotted time. They were not only giving him time to try and put something useful in his head, but were giving him time to get control of his inner flames. To anyone the six months he was given was be like a gift for them, but to the demon he knew it was going to end up feeling like hell. The demon had a hard enough time studying on a regular basis, but with only six months to pack a few years of information into this head he knew he was going to eventually crack under the pressure and give out. He also seemed to pick up from his brother's tone that seeing Bon was going to be harder than he originally thought it would be. If he was going to be constantly studying and training he'd probably never be able to see his boyfriend, let alone talk to him through text messages. Although he could always bribe Shura once in awhile, if he was lucky enough for her not to give a shit about all this; but it seemed like all this was actually really serious stuff this time. His life was literary on the line this time and he couldn't act rash in front of Yukio, or he'd end up getting blown up on again. After all, getting yelled at once was enough for one day and he didn't need to piss off the younger again. Either way, he could only hope that this wasn't going to turn into a disaster and blow up in his face. If it did, or he couldn't stand the pressure, he could always sneak off to see Bon. If it ended up to be a smart option.

_**"Begin training."**_ The machine spoke, before it shot out a baseball.

The demon not missing a single flow in the motion, as he easily swung the wooden sword and hit the baseball. The round object bouncing off the wooden sword, as it sailed away and hit the floor a good ways away, before it bounced off and came to a halt.

"Don't worry. I could do it without special training." Rin spoke, as he readied himself for another ball to come hurtling toward him. "And I've gotten rid of plenty of demons so far!"

"That's all thanks to your good luck." Yukio shot back, as he looked back at him and the demon successfully hit another ball that came at him.

"What?" Rin spoke up as he turned and frowned at his younger brother, before the machine spit out a baseball and it hit him in the back of the head.

The demon letting out a whine of pain, as he held the back of his head and bit back the small tears of pain that came to his eyes. Yukio not longer looking back at him and looking out toward the rest of the room, with his arms crossed, as the teen felt his tail shake in response to the sudden pain.

"You told Suguro to trust you." Yukio spoke, as some little switch in the demon's head snapped and he let out a small growl.

"So what?" Rin demanded, his tone warning his twin not to treed of that piece of forbidden territory they had been on in the hall.

"You can only earn his trust by showing what you can do." His twin brother spoke, as the demon frowned.

The older fighting back the urge to twist his brother's words into something perverted that had popped into his head. Complement of Shima, whom the demon really needed to stop hanging out with once in awhile. The guy's perverted mind was starting to rub off on him and he didn't need that in this kind of situation.

"You have nothing to show, have you?"

Again, the demon fought back his perverted thoughts and got up as the soft pink blush that had appeared on his face vanished; and stomped over to his twin.

"What?" Rin demanded, getting ready for another one of their yelling matches; just as a voice interrupted them.

"It's just as the Scaredy Four-Eyes said!" The voice called out, as Rin looked over and saw Shura walking toward them with a short purple kimono on.

The piece of fabric actually covering her up for once, compared to every other article of clothing she owned. The woman carrying a wooden sword, like the one the demon had just used at a bat, and a huge bag in the other. An challenging smirk on the woman's face, that scared the demon in a way, as he threw out his idea of bribing the woman and tried to keep his mouth shut.

"Shura?" Yukio spoke, as he stared at the purple thing the woman was wearing in confusion.

"What are you wearing?" Rin demanded, mentally cursing himself for not keeping his mouth shut.

"I feel closer to nature like this!" She flat out lied, at least in the demon's head, as Yukio frowned.

The look on his brother's face telling him that the woman had just gotten out of bed, and was too lazy to get dressed properly. Hence the only piece of clothing in her wardrobe that could possibly cover up her huge ass chest and ass from everyone's eyes. The demon only praying that he'd never have to see the woman in her usual attire every again, or in their classes, as her smirk finally lifted.

"You've got the blood of Satan in your vein, and I gotta say it's damn hot blood." She spoke, snapping both teen's out of their confused gazes. "You managed so far because you've got a lot of potential in you, but if you can't freely use the power you were born with, you ain't gonna become an Exorcist; not to mention a Paladin."

"What do you want me to do, then?" Rin muttered, as he frowned at the woman's comment.

"Special training." She spoke, as he knelt down and untied the bag at her side. "Here."

Without warning, the woman threw a candle at him and the demon managed to catch it without dropping the damned thing.

"Huh? A candle?" He spoke, as he stared down at the thing.

"Let's see… First line up three of those and light the ones to the side at the same time." Shura spoke, her tone of voice almost like she had just made up the stupid exercise out of nowhere; but the demon forced himself to follow it none the less.

"Okay." Rin muttered, as he grabbed two others out of the bag and ignored their gazes on him.

The teen carefully setting the candles in a line next to each other, before he sat cross-legged on the floor and let out a deep breath. A few moments passing, as he stared at the candles and tried to concentrate. His brothers gaze, along with Shura's, making him nervous as he glared at the candles in front of him. The demon mentally growling, as he pointed an index finger at each of the candle on the ends of the small line and scowled at the stupid things. Only for his flames to erupt across his skin and set all three candles on fire, as the demon jumped back a little and didn't see the frown on his younger brother's face.

"I told you to light them, not to torch them." Shura teased a little, as she tried to sound serious and the flames dancing across his skin disappeared.

"Once more!" Rin stuttered, as he set up another set.

It only moments before they were set up once more and his attempt failed. A little blue flame glowing not even five inches for the row of candles, as the demon growled and Shura frowned at him.

"Are you even trying?"

Attempt three ended him with the middle one lit.

"Nope, don't light the middle one."

Attempt four had him a little closer, as he manage to light the both of them, but at separate times. Which the demon thought was a great feat, till Shura opened her big mouth.

"I said at the same time."

Feed up with her talking, the teen let out a growl of frustration, as he squeezed his eyes shut and messed up his hair to clear his head. The annoying woman's voice still reaching his ears, as he sighed and mentally screamed.

"Don't you think you should start training seriously?" She half teased, as the demon tried not to look at the frown on his younger brother's face.

"It's difficult!" Rin finally yelled at the woman.

"Anyway, do this three times every day, for one hour at a time." She instructed, as the teen finally dropped his hands into his lap and his posture slumped. "Continued until you can do it while picking your nose. "

"Huh? Is this the special training? I'm not going to use my sword?" Rin questioned, as he frowned up at the two of them.

The teen wondering why they wouldn't start with training him with his sword first, but gave up on it as his mind wondered to the mission in the forest. If he had to bet anything it had to do with his fight with Amaimon.

"Do you know why you lost yourself in the fight with Amaimon?"

And there it was.

"Nope." The demon answered, waiting for the oncoming long lecture.

"Because you're afraid." Shura flat out spoke, not a hint of teasing in her tone as the demon bit his lip and sat up a bit straighter at the hidden mark she had just hit. "That's why the flames take over. Get used to the flames and build your confidence. You'll train with the Demon-Slaying Blade after that."

The teen not saying a word, as he looked over at the burned candles to the side of him and glared at the charred objects. The teen knowing what the annoying woman had said was true, but decided to pay not mind to half of what she said and focus on the new set of candles set up in front of him. He just had to practice till he was comfortable with his flames, just like Shura said. Then he'd be able to fight with the Kurikara without having to be afraid of hurting anyone with his flames. Then he wouldn't be able to harm his classmates, let alone Bon. He'd be able to beat Amaimon and throw all the Order's worries right back in their pampered faces. He'd show each and every single one of them that he could beat the deadline that had been set. He just had to take it one step at a time.

"Okay, I get it!" Rin yelled, as he tried again and they all burst into flames.

The teen letting out a frustrated, bit back yell, as Shura sighed.

"Do you really?" She half-taunted, as she turned to his brother. "You look so constipated, again-."

The rest of the woman's words didn't reach the teen's ears, as he lined up another set of candles and tried again. Only for the demon to get the same results and growl at the burning objects in front of him. The teen not bothering to whine and complain about the burning objects in front of him, as he lined up another row of candles in front of him and noticed Shura and his brother walking into the batting cages. The teen frowning at the two of them, before he got up and walked over to the caged wall and gripped the metal wire separating him from them.

_**"Special Infinity Mode Selected."**_ The machine spoke, as Rin rose an eyebrow in confusion at the level's name. _**"Begin Training."**_

A few moments of silence drifted through the huge room, before baseballs started hurling out of the machine right and left. The demon staring at the machine in shock, as the two exorcist's in front of him didn't waste a second of their time to starts engaging the things coming right at them. His younger brother armed with both of his guns, and Shura with one of the wooden swords, as the two of them started engaging the objects. Yukio shutting off bullet after bullet, without blinking an eye, as Shura hit one after another. A look of shock on the demon's face as he watched the two and ignored Shura's humming, or whatever the hell was coming out of her mouth.

"Amazing! They can take down at of those at that speed?" Rin spoke out loud, as his eyes drifted between the two of them. "Just what are they made of?"

"You just concentrate on showing us what you can do!" Shura yelled back at him, as the demon jumped back from the fence.

The teen frowning at the woman, as he reluctantly turned away from their batting cage battle and headed back to the three candles waiting for him. Rin letting out a sigh, before he reluctantly sat in front of them and stared at them for a few moments. The teen trying to racked his brains to find a way to light them, before he gave up and stood up to hopefully wonder around again and waste more time. The demon finding himself watching the two exorcists still going at the batting cages, as he mentally sighed and tried to follow their movements. Was this what it was like to be a pro? When it had taken everything he had just to hit the ball a few times on the beginner mode. Was this all he had in him? Could he be any better than them in six months? Could he even surpass Yukio in his entire lifetime? In his mind he seriously doubted it. Just watching them pissed him off to not end. Why couldn't he be like that?

"Dammit!"

Before the teen had a single moment to control himself, blue flames erupted everywhere and died down in the instant he realized his mistake. The teen nervously biting his lip, as he opened his eyes and instantly felt his cheeks heat up. The demon instantly thanking himself he hadn't begged Yukio to let Bon come with him to train, as he nervously looked away from an almost naked Yukio and Shura. The both of them in nothing but their underwear, as the teen felt his brother's gaze on him and tried to calm the deep blush on his face.

"What are you doing, Rin?" Yukio shakily demanded.

"Ah…sorry." Rin hesitantly spoke, till he came to a realization. "But wait, only your clothes burnt, not your underwear and body! Does this mean I have _some_ control?"

"Not at all!" Yukio dangerously spoke, as Rin felt a shiver run up his spine and instantly looked away.

Yeah, he was definitely glad he hadn't begged Yukio to let him bring Bon along.

* * *

><p>Scarlett: *race turns red and bows to camera* I'm terribly sorry for the way I acted last week! I was lossing hope in my fanfiction and was being extremly selfish! Please forgive me! You're comments have lit a new fire in me and have urged me to continue!<p>

Rin: *sweat drops and frowns* I told you it was nothing

Scarlett: *doesn't move* I'm sorry

Rin: *sighs and walks over to* Stand up, will you. You should be smiling and being annoying, not upset with yourself

Scarlett: *stands up and looks away* but I am! I was acting like a child!

Bon: *walks up behind and smacks her in the head* Will you get it in you're head that they like you're story and you did nothing wrong, already? How many comments did you get about how great you're work was?

Scarlett: *face turns red* A nice handfull

Bon: See! Now quit mopping and get moving! You've got a story to finish!

Scarlett: *smiles* right! *runs off to computer*

Bon: *sighs, and watches her run off* It's amazing what popps into that girl's head at times.

Rin: *nods and smiles* At least she's not upset anymore

Bon: agreed *Smiles* now, let's go eat that cake you made

Rin: Yeah! *drags Bon off*

* * *

><p>For more information and Updates about my fanfictions, coming straight from me, visit my author page and look under the <strong>Progression and Important Information <strong>section. I have updates about my current Ao no Exorcist fanfictions and a new one that has not been posted yet and is not finished. Stop by and check it out for the information.

* * *

><p><em>Rin and Bon do not belong to me.<em>

_These characters belong to Kazue Kato._

**And to you guys, I've decided that inbetween some chapters, I'm going to be answering comments and any questions you have. I'll answer anything about the story, plot, realtionships on characters, or you can just me about myself. You can even ask Bon and Rin. Anyway! Enjoy and review!**


	63. Chapter 63

Chapter 63~

_"For the sake of the teachings of the Buddha and for the sake of creation…"_

"Memorizing?" Miwa's voice spoke up, as the brunette n' blonde looked up from his book and looked back at the bald monk looking at him.

The dorm room dark around them, and the light from the desk the only source of light in the room, as the sky outside was a brilliant dark blue. His best friend dressed in a pair of light army green pajamas, as Bon looked to the floor for a moment and tried to clear his head. The teen's mind so full of things, other than the hymn he was reciting, to be concentrating on anything useful. He had probably been sitting here for a good three hours since the incident with Rin back in the classroom, and if felt like he hadn't even made a single dent in the half read through book in front of him. None the less, it was useless to be letting his emotions get the best of him at the moment and worry Miwa. His best friend had been through a lot, thanks to his decision to go after Rin back in the forest, and his friend was now paying the consequences of his actions with a broken arm. Even Shima had broken a few ribs thanks to his carelessness. If it wasn't for him they'd be fine, and maybe if wouldn't have been so serious for Rin, but there was nothing he could do now. It was over and he had to pack it up and move on. None the less, he let out a mental sigh and looked back at his best friend.

"Sorry, did I wake you up?" The older asked, as he tried to keep his inner turmoil of emotions locked up and away from the point of leaking into his voice.

"I just had to go to the bathroom." The younger spoke, as he gave him a soft smile. "Try not to wear yourself out…"

A moment of silence ran between them, before he bit back all the things he wanted to tell the teen in front of him and settled with the one thing that he could manage to tell him. The one thing he could tell the younger, without hurting his feelings, or mentally scaring him with things his mind would end up creating.

"I want to win." Bon finally forced himself to say, as his best friend gave him a somewhat confused look.

"You mean over Kamiki?" He asked.

The teen almost let out a small laugh, but bit it back as he mentally sighed at his friend's question. The two of them knew the annoying bitch was a pushover and it didn't take much for the older to beat her in everything she did. The girl was so full of himself it made him want to puke. He doubted the girl could even keep her mouth shut if you paid her too, she was so annoying and obnoxious, but that wasn't what he was getting at here. It looked like he would have to spell it out a little more clearly, and hope that he didn't hit a landmine.

"Don't be stupid." Bon scuffed, as he tried his best not to look down at the floor. "Over Okumura."

The two of them were silent for a moment, as Bon bit his lip and prayed he hadn't hit a landmine. Ever since Rin had gone feral just the mention of his boyfriend's name scared his best friend shitless and the last thing he needed to do was scared him. The both of them knew he was getting better, but the younger still couldn't stand being in the same room with the demon. The scene in the classroom had proved that theory right and he had planned to spell this out without the mention of Rin's name, but it looked like he had no choice.

"You're winning already, aren't you? When it comes to pharmacology or chanting sutras, you're the best in class."

Bon just mentally shook his head and looked toward the floor for a moment. Being the best in class meant nothing to him, when it all came down to using it in real life. Rin's battle against Amaimon had made that clear. The older teen had been useless in that battle and Rin had been the one to protect them all, landing him in the order's hands. He had meant to be the one to protect the demon and he had failed. Everything he had learned up to this point had been useless, when he was standing only feet from the Earth King. At that moment he had felt useless, when he had been moments away from choking and was trying to buy his boyfriend time to recover. He had been nothing better than a decoy, than backup, and that's not what he had wanted. He had wanted to be able to protect the teen, but what had running to the teen's aid gotten him? A big god damned bruise on his neck and bruised pride.

He had told himself he'd protect Rin, and look where the two of them were now. Bon was hiding in his room, trying to piece together whatever he had left, while Rin was off god knows where probably getting into trouble again. The two of them had been so close to one another, and look what had happened to them. One over the top fake fight had left them apart and their relationship was god knows where. He didn't even know if they were still dating anymore. Was he supposed to take the last five hours without a single word from Rin as a breakup? Did those understanding eyes take in the wrong idea? Did Rin think he broke up with him? Did Rin even love him anymore?

For all he knew the demon thought he was useless and didn't want to even look at him anymore. What a sight that would be when he'd finally find the teen and get a big ass punch to the face, instead of a kiss. He'd probably look like an asshole, if he tried to explain what he really meant to say to the teen. What an idiot he was. Could he be any more of a prick?

"What's the point in having knowledge if I can't use it in action?" Bon asked, as he turned back to the book on the desk in front of him. "I realized that last time."

"Bon…"

"I have to become an exorcist before him. Otherwise it'd be an offense to your parents."

"Yeah."

Bon just gave his best friend a nod, before he looked back down at the book in front of him and heard the door close behind him. He hadn't been lying, when he said it'd be offense to best friend's parents if he didn't beat Rin. It'd be an offense to all their families, but that wasn't all of what he had meant. He had to become an exorcist before Rin so he could prove to the demon he was strong enough to protect him. That he wasn't some pushover and could hold himself against any demon that came after them. Let it be the Earth King or a coal tar, he was going to study till he rubbed his brain raw and there was nothing left to learn. He was going to become the strongest exorcist he could ever be, so Rin would never have to worry about going feral again. So then the teen wouldn't have to be afraid of hurting the people close to him and would never cry again. That's what he wanted and he wasn't going to stop till he got what he was striving for. He was going to be able to protect Rin and he was going to be the one thing Rin could depend on no matter what. He just had to become that person first, and he'd just have to surpass the demon's younger brother to do it.

* * *

><p>"He's so strong…" Miwa softly spoke out loud to himself, as he looked up at the night sky above him. "He saw all that and he still wants to compete with Rin…"<p>

The bald monks thoughts drifting back to his classmate's fight with Amaimon the Earth King, and how dangerous he had looked. The way Rin had attacked him without mercy and didn't let up one bit, or how he had stabbed Amaimon and didn't even bat an eye in doing so. The way his blue flames engulfed everything around him and the feral gaze in his eyes they had all seen. How Rin hadn't let up one bit and had almost attacked them in his feral state. No matter how he looked at the events that had gone on, he still didn't have a clue as to why Bon was going to try and surpass the monster they had all seen in their classmate. In his own mind it was crazy and Bon was putting himself in danger for trying to surpass Rin. The teen was a dangerous demon and he had fooled all of them in believing he was their friend. What idiots they had all looked like, when they had found out the truth. There was no way he could do what Bon was doing, he was too much of a coward.

_'Are you scared?' _A faint voice called, as the teen inwardly panicked and looked around for the voice.

Around him the rooftop was silent, and not a single person was seen, as he tried to calm his racing heart. He had sworn everyone in the dorm was asleep, when he came up here. Where was the voice coming from?

_'You'll lose someone again…Someone important…Someone you love.' _The voice spoke out again, as the bald monk frantically looked around him for the source and stood up.

A pair of red eyes stood out among the star doting the sky, as the bald monk took a few steps back in fear.

_'Accept it.'_

"Who's that?" He shakily demanded, silently wishing he hadn't come up here to clear his head and was back in the dorm room with Bon.

The pair of red eyes not even daring to blink, as they bore into him and a black mist started forming around them. Its voice still reaching him, as he fought back the urge to run back into the dorms and call Bon for help.

_'That fear…'_

Before he could comprehend it, the black mist flew toward him and everything turned black.

* * *

><p>Scarlett: *sighs and collapses on couch, face first*<p>

Yukio: *looks up from book and raises an eybrow at* I hate to ask, but are you okay?

Scarlett: *lifts head up and frowns* yeah, i guess

Yukio: Care to ellaberate?

Scarlett: *sighs and sits up* I wanted to skip episode 18, but I found out i couldn't when I went through a quick run through of it. It's too imporant to skip, even if it's partially focused on Miwa.

Yukio: Well, that's not my problem *goes back to book* You're the author

Scarlett: *grins evily* It will be your problem when I put your relationship with Shima in jeporady

Yukio: *glares at* what did you do?

Scarlett: *shrugs shoulders* I didn't do anything yet, but I have the idea. You'll hate me after it, though. Not like I care. *gets up and heads out of room* See you Yuki-chan!~

Yukio: *eyes twitched* I have a feeling something bad is going to happen to Renzou *gets out of chair and heads out of room* Renzou, get your ass over here this instant! Scarlett-sama is plotting again!

* * *

><p>For more information and Updates about my fanfictions, coming straight from me, visit my author page and look under the <strong>Progression and Important Information <strong>section. I have updates about my current Ao no Exorcist fanfictions and a new one that has not been posted yet and is not finished. Stop by and check it out for the information.

* * *

><p>Please note that I am also taking requests for anyone who wants one. The information for requests can be found on my profile page and is under the <strong>Requests<strong> section. (Please note I only take _three_ requests at one time) So stop by my Profile page and check it out.

* * *

><p><em>Rin and Bon do not belong to me.<em>

_These characters belong to Kazue Kato._

**And to you guys, I've decided that inbetween some chapters, I'm going to be answering comments and any questions you have. I'll answer anything about the story, plot, realtionships on characters, or you can just me about myself. You can even ask Bon and Rin. Anyway! Enjoy and review!**


	64. Chapter 64

Chapter 64~

Rin let out a soft sigh, as he looked down at the three candles in front of him and tried to concentrate once more. His flames dancing across his skin, before all three of them burst into flames and Rin let out a cry of frustration. Why couldn't he get this right? How many damned time had he been messing with these stupid candles and he had gotten no closer? Why was thing so hard?

"Dammit! Why can't I do it?" Rin yelled out loud to himself, and glared down at the floor. "Do I really have no talent?"

The demon coming to a halt I his spoken thoughts, as he heard footsteps and felt his tail shake in worry. Who would be walking the halls of Cram School at this early hour? Wasn't there another hour, before the warning bell rang?

"Who's there?" Rin called out, as he looked behind him.

The demon letting out a mental sigh of relief, as he saw Kamiki standing a few feet behind him with a somewhat confused look on her face. The same usual look on her face, as she looked down at him and the demon wondered why she was here so early. She was usually seen with Paku at this time, instead of at the academy and in class early. So why had she decided to come early?

"Why are you talking to yourself?" The girl in front of him asked, as Rin turned his gaze the other way.

"No reason…But what are you doing here so early?" Rin threw back, as a slight frown appeared on her face.

"I just forgot my pen case here earlier, so I came to get it." She answered.

"I see..."

Silence drifted between them, as Kamiki tilted her body to the side and looked around the demon. Rin fighting back the urge to cover the burned candles with his body, as she looked at them and a confused look appeared on her features. The demon trying to come up with a stupid excuse for the mess he had made on the floor, before his classmate opened her mouth and looked at him in wonder.

"What kind of training is that?" She asked, as Rin felt his tail twitch behind him.

"I have to light two of the three candles." Rin explained, as Kamiki seemed to understand his short explanation. "But I totally can't do it."

"Do you remember when the ghoul attacked Paku?" Kamiki asked, as the question threw the demon off guard.

"Yeah. During out training in the dorm?"

"Back then my familiars turned on me because my heart faltered. Aren't your flames like that too? If you're not afraid of them, they'll obey you."

"I see." Rin muttered, before he looked over at his classmate. "But why are you telling me this? Aren't you scared of me?"

"Not really. I guess you don't know about it, but demon-human half-breeds aren't unusual. Especially among Exorcists."

"Really?" Rin spoke in surprise, as he stared up at her.

"Everyone knows that. So you really shouldn't worry about your ancestry. Just let them talk if they want…to talk…" Kamiki's words seemed to tail off, as she looked down at him and Rin couldn't help but smiled up at her.

For once, in the past ten hours, someone wasn't totally afraid of him and was actually trying to help him. All the demon could do was smile at her for the sole reason that he didn't know what else to do. He'd give her a big ass hug, if he was allowed to, but he didn't want to betray her trust or piss her off. He had finally got someone to not be afraid of him and he had done barely anything on his part. Thank goodness Yukio wasn't here to ruin all this.

"Eyebrows! You really are a nice person!"Rin spoke in utter joy, as she gave him a shocked look and touched her eyebrows in confusion.

"Huh? Eyebrows? Don't give me weird nicknames!" She yelled in frustration, as Rin dropped his huge grin and smiled gently up at her. "My name is Izumo Kamiki!"

With a smile, the demon looked up at her and tried to give her one of the most grateful looks her could possibly muster for her kindness to him.

"Thanks, Izumo. You've given me motivation." Rin spoke, as her face flushed a bright pink and she stood up straight.

"I-It's not like I was encouraging you or anything!" She spoke, as she looked away from him and tried to sound all serious.

A soft wind blowing behind her and lifting up her pigtails, as both of them froze and Rin quickly got up. Kamiki turning around and stepping back, so she was a few feet to his side, as Rin grabbed his sword and they both looked around the empty hallway.

"What?"

"Be careful. Something is out there." The girl beside him warned, as the demon's tail twitched to his side.

Just as the words came out of the girl's mouth as sharp object came hurtling toward the demon. Rin letting out a soft growl, as he deflected it with his sword case and they both looked down the hall; where the object had come from. A pair or red eyes staring back at the two of them, as Rin growled and gripped his sword tightly.

"Who's that?" He demanded out at the pair of eyes boring holes into him.

Silence stretch thin between the two teens and the thing in the shadows, as Rin blinked and swallowed the thump in his throat. The two of them not even having a second to prepare themselves, before the black object rushed toward them and all he saw was a pair of red eyes. The demon's body acting on instinct, as he swung his sword case around and hit the things as hard as he could. Only for the black blur to fly back, and land on the tiled floor, to reveal the bird demon glaring at him. Its red eyes boring into him, as it folded its wings around itself and tucked his beak into the fold. Its voice only reaching the younger demon, as its words echoed in his head.

_**"You filthy demon… I shall erase you from this world!"**_

Before the teen could comprehend it, the bird demon's wings flew open and feather shot toward him. The young demon using his cased sword as a shield to deflect them, as one whipped past him and cut his cheek open. Rin letting out a soft growl, as the demon darted toward him and the thing crashed to the floor. The teen turning to see Izumo's two demon foxes beside him, as he let out a mental sigh of relief and turned to the girl.

"Izumo!"

"Stop spacing out!" She yelled at him, as she held the summoning papers in both of her hands.

Only for the huge bird demon to get back up and flap it's huge wings. The forced from them creating a huge gust of wind, as it tore the papers in her hands to shreds and her familiars disappeared.

"Uke! Mike!" She yelled, before the demon flapped its wings again.

The force making Rin fly backwards into the door, as it caved in from the force and the teen landed harshly into the empty teacher's desk. The wooden desk collapsing under his thrown weight, as the young demon pulled his sword out of the cloth case and went to pull the sword free of its sheath. Only for the bird's talon feet to grab onto it and glare down at him as it went to strike. The huge demon's attack being disrupted, as a gunshot went off and Rin turned to see his younger brother standing in front of Izumo in the doorway. A pissed look on his face, as he tried to shot the demon down. The huge bird expertly dodging his attacks, till it escaped out the window and Rin slowly sat up.

Somehow he knew that wasn't the end of the bird's attack, but the thing never came back to pick a fight. So the demon threw it aside and decided to store the problem back into his head and deal with it later. He couldn't fill his head with too many things and overwhelm himself, with the situation he was in. Yukio had already forced the issue enough that he needed to be studying or training nonstop, and the last thing he needed was another lecture. He was already studying till his head pounded in frustration and pain, despite Yukio's eyes always watching him.

The guy was so serious he has denied Shima's last request to go out for lunch, because he had to watch Rin and make sure he studied. So instead the pink-haired teen brought over some lunch over for all of them and flirted with Yukio while the demon had to study. The older Okumura twin didn't get why his younger twin didn't just leave him alone for an hour of two to hang out with the Aria in training, but he didn't. Which left the demon having to endure the whole lunch with Shima kissing his younger brother and making seductive flirty comments, as the demon was forced to endure it and suffer.

As if the situation between him and Bon wasn't enough to begin with, but with Shima all over his younger brother it made him pissed. Just why in the hell was it okay for Yukio to hang out with his boyfriend and the demon couldn't talk to his? Why could Shima be all over Yukio and the demon couldn't even talk to Bon? Just how unfair could Yukio be? Was he trying to torture him? Force him to study harder, so he could reward him with seeing Bon? Whatever his younger brother's strategy was, it was really pissing him off. All he wanted was five minutes with his boyfriend! Or was it ex-boyfriend now? The teen couldn't even tell if they were together anymore, but what was so bad with seeing Bon? The guy was a gazillion times smarter than him and would be the best choice to study with.

At least when Bon explained everything it made sense, when Yukio tried to teach him it was so much harder. His younger brother always used so many different terms on him, and never gave him a definition. At least with Bon he was guaranteed some kind of explanation, or a dozen of questions that eventually lead to the demon figuring it out by himself; which he usually preferred. He always felt much smarter when he figured it out himself, and Bon had figured that out during one of their rare study sessions before this mess. After a serious of confusing and frustrating questions the teen finally had enough and yelled the actual answer at his boyfriend, without realizing he knew it. After that incident, they used the technique to get the demon's homework done faster, without the yelling, and made the demon more confident in himself. Yukio's teachings just made him feel plain right stupid and he never tried to make it easier, but it wasn't like Bon could help him. For all he knew he hated Rin.

Yeah, Bon hated him. He was a pathetic and dangerous ticking time bomb to the teen and Bon didn't trust him. Bon hated him, and he probably didn't want to ever talk to him again. Not like he blamed the teen any more than he had to. He hated himself, too. He was a monster.

* * *

><p>Scarlett: *frowns at laptop and angirly sets thing on the coffee table* I hate this episode. I absolutely despise it. I can't stand it, why am I writing this?<p>

Akira: *walks in, in shorts and an tank top* cause you're fans will enjoy it

Scarlett: *stares at and jumps up, before tackling Akira* You're back to normal! You're back, you stupid asshole! You have no idea howmuch I missed your stupid comments and angering attitude!

Akira: *looks down at her and frowns* Just get to typing up the requset you finished. You're behind.

Scarlett: *practically squeezes the life out of him* I'm so glad you're back!

Akira: I got that. *forcivly pushed off of* now, quit giving me away to random people, will you? I like it here where it's safe.

Kito: Akira, where'd you go?

Akira: on second thought, I'll be hanging out with Amaimon

Scarlett: Amaimon? *watches him leave, and raises eyebrow* he hates demons...so why is he hanging out with Amaimon?... *freaks and runs out of room* Rin-chan, I think we need to fix, Akira-chan again!

* * *

><p>For more information and Updates about my fanfictions, coming straight from me, visit my author page and look under the <strong>Progression and Important Information <strong>section. I have updates about my current Ao no Exorcist fanfictions and a new ones that are going to be posted in the future.

* * *

><p>Please note that I am also taking requests for anyone who wants one. The information for requests can be found on my profile page and is under the <strong>Requests<strong> section. (Please note I only take _three_ requests at one time) So stop by my Profile page and check it out.

* * *

><p><em>Rin and Bon do not belong to me.<em>

_These characters belong to Kazue Kato._

**And to you guys, I've decided that inbetween some chapters, I'm going to be answering comments and any questions you have. I'll answer anything about the story, plot, realtionships on characters, or you can just me about myself. You can even ask Bon and Rin. Anyway! Enjoy and review!**


	65. Chapter 65

Chapter 65~

Rin let a small sight escape his lips, as he picked up the broken pieces of the desk he had smashed in the fight with the huge bird demon. The demon being careful not to get any splinters in his hands, as he heard footsteps. The teen daring himself not to look up and see the people that entered the room, as he focused on the task at hand and a familiar voice reached his ears.

"What's this mess?" Shima asked, as the demon bit his lip and tired to ignore the older teen. "What happened here?"

"I'd like to know that too." Kamiki snapped, as Rin continued to fight the ongoing struggle in his head not to look up.

"And why aren't you in class?" Rin asked, as he spared a small glance in Shima's direction and felt his heart stop in an unsettling way.

Not even seven feet from him stood Bon, with an unsettling look on his face. A cross between his normal frown and an upset look was plastered on his face, as he tried to meet the demon's gaze. At that moment the demon knew their relationship was at a standstill. From the looks of it Bon didn't hate him, but it was obvious he was fighting a mental battle and was possibly losing. After the incident in the classroom Rin couldn't really blame the teen for his actions, but they still hurt and those scars ran deep. It was true Izumo didn't hate him, but she didn't adore him either. Shima even seemed to be a bit calm around him, when he was with Yukio at the abandoned dorms. Although he could only guess the two of them weren't so afraid of him because of the squid mission they had gone on weeks ago. It was during that mission all three of them learned that all demons weren't evil and that the squid demon Rin had been second from killing was actually a good demon. So both Izumo and Shima's behavior wasn't completely bad. It seemed the two of them realized he was a good demon and wouldn't hurt him, but Bon was a completely different story.

The look on the teen's face told him all he needed to know. Bon needed time to think everything through, before he could confront Rin on a personal level and the demon could only believe that wouldn't be for awhile. With Miwa's arms broken and resting there was a lot his boyfriend, or possibly his ex-boyfriend, had to think about. After all, Bon had Shima and Miwa to think about. They were his best friends and they came first at the moment, then the problem the two of them were facing. Although Bon didn't know Shima was on a relatively calm terms with the demon, but Miwa was a completely different story. According to Shima and Yukio, Miwa had been totally against getting the demon's sword fixed and was utterly terrified to know what the teen actually was. Miwa was practically in a state of hysterics before they left and had been avoiding the subject of Rin in general.

Just the thought of Miwa's fear alone could bring his boyfriend's decision to the bad side of the scale, but Rin couldn't give up hope over just that. It was true the demon barely had any hope at all right now, but he couldn't just give up and call it quits. He had to show everyone he wasn't dangerous. That included not only Bon, but the order too. The whole lot of them were staking everything on him being a good demon, and not an evil one. So there was no way he'd be able to really have a decent conversation with his boyfriend, till this mess was all over. When the battle was over and the smoke cleared, only then could they really sit down and have a normal conversation. As of now, the battle was only just beginning and he had a feeling it was only going to get worse.

"Haven't you read the message?" Bon asked, his tone a bit harsher than the demon would've liked.

None the less, both him and Izumo dug into their pockets and found text messages waiting for them. Only for the demon to notice they were from their stupid headmaster and a voice caught him off guard.

"I have urgently summoned every single Exorcist in this region here." The stupid clown spoke up, as Rin looked up from his phone.

Almost on cue, everyone turned to the door to see their headmaster grinning at them. The demon's younger brother just behind him, as he gave Rin a quick glance and his eyes darted to Shima. It obvious he missed meeting the older this morning and was trying to give him a silent apology, but the more he watched Yukio the more he realized something was off about him. His brother had been acting a bit more loving to the pink-haired aria in training, but something didn't settle well. Whenever he saw them together Yukio seemed to have a sense of possessiveness over the older teen, but refrained from touching him as if his life depended on it. It was almost like he was hiding something from all of them, and because he was closer to Shima he was afraid the older would find out. Whatever it was didn't seem to be all to important, because the two still got intimate. It'd get to the point where the demon had to go find some music to blast the noises both of them made out, just so he could try and study, but if both Yukio and the stupid clown were here it wasn't good. Even if Yukio and Shima were having some minor problems.

"We're still Esquires though." Shima spoke up, as the two at the door walked in.

"The situation is of such gravity that we need everyone available." The man spoke, as if it had been rehearsed.

Even from here Rin could tell something was off about their headmaster. The guy seemed to be talking as if he was in a sort of play and he had memorized his lines, but the look in his eyes never matched what he was supposed to be feeling or acting. The demon could only guess this was something of their headmaster's doing.

"A demon called Gale has infiltrated the Academy." Yukio spoke up, gathering their attention. "The Academy is protected by Sir Pheles' powerful barriers, so stronger demons can't enter."

"There are two possible explanations. Either my barriers have a weak point, or someone from the inside invited it here."

At that Rin inwardly frowned, as he stood up. It was obvious the guy had let that stupid bird in and was trying to put on a show, but something felt incredibly off. Why did it feel like their Headmaster could care less about this situation? Wasn't this of great importance, or something like that?

"Invited it?" Rin questioned.

"Who and why?" Bon asked, as it he had ignored the demon's question completely.

"That's is something I would like to know as well." Their headmaster spoke, as his eyes looked to each of them. "I've ordered the teachers to track down Gale. I want you Esquires to inspect all the barriers."

Without a bit of hesitation, they all agreed and headed out. The demon trying to follow them out, before Yukio grabbed the collar of his shirt and Rin flinched. The demon waiting for the tongue lashing waiting for him, as he glanced back at Yukio and saw the serious look on his face.

"You stay and continue your training." He ordered, as he pulled the demon back.

"What!"

* * *

><p>"Nothing abnormal." Bon spoke, as he looked at the tag on the bottom of the lid Shima had pulled up.<p>

"He said all the barriers, but how many are there?" Shim asked, as he set the lid back down and looked at him with an exhausted look.

Bon inwardly sighed at his best friend, as he looked at the stack of papers on the clipboard he was holding and slightly frowned.

"Twelve thousand." He replied, as Shima let out a groan and leaned against his staff.

"No way, I can't do this." He complained, as he looked to the ground. "Everyone's on it, but Neko's nowhere to be seen."

Bon gave his best friend a quick glance, before he turned his attention back to the clipboard and wrote down some notes. It was true Miwa, who Shima had nicknamed Neko when they were little, was nowhere to be seen. He hadn't seen his roommate at all this morning and was starting to get a little worried. Their younger friend seemed to be a bit more skittish lately and Bon felt terrible for being useless. He had tried helping his best friend, but so far he hadn't even managed to start up a regular conversation. As if that wasn't enough, he still had his ongoing problem with Rin to take care of.

In all truth he really wanted to talk to the demon and straighten things out, but he still had to act as if they were fighting. Only because now Shima thought him and Rin were on bad terms sense the classroom incident, so the brunette n' blonde hadn't gotten the time to find Rin and talk to him. There was also the problem of how he would even go to talking to the teen if he did. It had become obvious that Yukio was making Rin study and train till he collapsed, and he barely left the teen unattended. Every time he caught a glimpse of Rin he was either with his younger brother or Shura, and if this was going to continue he'd never get to talk to Rin. They'd just keep stepping around each other in circles and get nowhere. The teen had been in that classroom with Rin and he had seen the look on the demon's face. His happy, goofy grin was no longer plastered on his face like it usually was. It was replaced with a somewhat heartbroken look and hopeful gaze, as if he was eagerly waiting for the teen to come forward and saw he was sorry for yelling at him. As if the teen hadn't meant his harsh words and was sorry he had left the demon all alone, but Bon couldn't do that right now. he had to wait it out a bit longer, till Miwa was talking to them again and this battle was over. Only because they were in the middle of a mental war and it'd be awhile before the smoke cleared.

"When I woke up he wasn't at the dorm." Bon told the pink-haired teen next to him. "He's no answering his cell either."

"And he didn't come along to fix the Kurikara." Shima muttered, as he looked at him as the teen flipped through the sheets. "He's not gunna drop out of the Exorcist Cram school, right?"

"Like hell he would!" Bon almost yelled, as he looked at his friend in both anger and shock. "Satan killed his family and he made a vow to avenge them."

"Bon…"

"He would never give up." He quickly spoke, as he stood up to avoid the somewhat reassuring look in Shima's eyes and started heading off to the next barrier.

"Bon, you can't keep running away!" Shima called after him, as he grabbed the teen's arm and turned him around to face him. "That goes for Rin-chan too!"

"That has nothing to do with you." Bon argued, as he gave his best friend a glare and Shima easily returned it for once.

"Yes it does. Have you seen how Rin-chan has looked lately?" The older challenged, as he stepped back. "And I mean really looked at him."

"No, I haven't." Bon admitted, as Shima sighed and rubbed his forehead.

It was them he noticed a somewhat tired look on his friend's face he hadn't realized was there. his deep brown eyes were a honey color and a bit faint, as he looked at him. Only then did his thoughts pull him back to the classroom. Back there Rin had the same look in his eyes, a hopeless and broken look. The type of look that you'd seen on a person that has either lost everything important to them, or didn't have the willpower to fix what could probably never be fixed and it hadn't just been the look. It had been the demon's whole appearance. Rin's hair had been a lot messier than it had ever been, and his shirt had been wrinkled and untucked. His pants wore the same wrinkled look and had been a bit worn out, but his skin had seemed to have lost some of it's original sheen. He was a bit paler and his tail had stayed limply at his side. The demonic appendage hadn't even moved the whole time he was in the demon's presence.

"Rin-chan is literally holding on by a thread, Bon." Shima spoke up, as the look in his eyes disappeared. "I would know."

"And why's that? You haven't been hanging out with him either." Bon challenged.

"No I haven't, but I've been with Sensei." He threw back. "Sensei hasn't left Rin-chan's side unless Shura took over, and I've been with him during those times. "

"Your point?"

"God, Bon! Do I have to spell everything out?" Shima practically yelled, as he shook his head. "Rin-chan is heartbroken without you! Every time I got over there he asks Sensei if he can have a break, just so he can go find you and talk to you! He won't give up on seeing you and he's trying as hard as he can to gain control of his flames. He's partially convinced that if he can control them you won't hate him. He thinks you don't want anything to do with him and he's slowly giving up hope. I had even had to force him to eat something yesterday, because he refused to eat! Is this what you really want? Do you want Rin-chan to starve himself to death and worry about how you think about him, just because you can't buck up the courage to talk to him?"

"If he hadn't gone and shown off his flames this wouldn't have happened!" Bon yelled, as the last of his control snapped. "I told him I'd stick with him if the order got to him, but I didn't think it would end up like this! I didn't think Miwa would be afraid of him, or Yukio would end up keeping him away from me and you yelling at me doesn't help! I know that I screwed up, but I don't need you rubbing it in my face!"

"I'm just trying to keep you two together." Shima spoke, a lot softer than he should have. "You two used to be so happy together and even Sensei loved to see you guys like that. He can't even stand it that you two are arguing, but he can't afford to let Rin-chan talk to you. He's afraid if he does you might hurt Rin-chan even more. We both think that if you hurt Rin-chan anymore he'd fall apart completely. He's that far from losing everything, Bon."

There was a slight pause, as he sighed a ran a hand through his hair.

"Sensei believes that if you hurt Rin-chan anymore, that he might…he might-"

"He might what?" Bon demanded, as he saw a scared look on his best friend's face.

"Rin-chan might kill himself."

* * *

><p>Scarlett: Dun, Dun, Dun! Emotional and Dramtic Cliffhanger for my wonderful fans!<p>

Akira: *frowning at* and what about the other chapter?

Scarlett: *shrinks into seat* I'll post it next week. I lost my momentum because I hate Miwa and I had to write in his point of view.

Akira: Are you going to have two chapters done by next week?

Scarlett:Of course I will! *frowns at him* Besides that, i have great news! I had one been asked if I had a facebook and I said no, and that I didn't believe in facebook, but I have given up and joined the rest of society. So you can now find me on facebook. If you want a quick link, instead of searching for me, go to my profile and there is a direct link. Friend me if you want, I'll post comments on my wall, when I post new chapters and have updates and crap. If you want to friend me, send me a message or something to let me know that your friending me and how you are, so i don't deny your friend request. e-mail me or something so I know. I don't want to leave my cute little fans out of the loop.

Akira: took you long enough

Scarlett: *waves hand* whatever! *turns to camera* enjoy your new chapter my cute little fans, and I'll have two chapters for you next week!

* * *

><p>Rin does not belong to me. These characters belong to Kazue Kato.<p>

The Royal Guard Chracters belong to me. Ask if you want to use them and do not steal.

**And to my wonderful viewers! If you have any questions about the characters, plot, or any terms i use; don't be afraid to ask! You can ask the characters any questions you have, and you can ask me as well! We'll pretty much answer** **anything!**

* * *

><p>For more information and Updates about my fanfictions, coming straight from me, visit my author page and look under the <strong>Progression and Important Information <strong>section. I have updates about my current Ao no Exorcist fanfictions and a new one that has not been posted yet and is not finished. Stop by and check it out for the information.

* * *

><p>Please note that I am also taking requests for anyone who wants one. The information for requests can be found on my profile page and is under the <strong>Requests<strong> section. (Please note I only take **_three_** requests at one time) So stop by my Profile page and check it out.


	66. Chapter 66

Chapter 66~

In the darkness that surrounded him the young teen felt alone. A lot more lonely than he thought he would ever be, but he had seen what had happened. He had seen through its eyes and had seen the rage in those crystal blue eyes. Those same eyes that could turn to an electric blue in seconds, just with the unsheathing of a sword. Those eyes had shown power, rage, and a danger that he was terrified of; but to the point where he could no longer trust him. Those eyes and the power that followed after them. Those cursed blue flames had taken everything he had held close to his heart and he was afraid they would take away it all again. He could never trust them, never except them, but as the darkness around him slowly faded and he made contact with the concrete under him his thoughts shifted to the pain in his body and the thing watching him from the fence.

"It hurts." He whimpered, as he tried to ignore the pain in his body and focus his hatred toward the creature watching him.

_**'It hurts?' **_ The voice he was coming to loath spoke, as he looked toward the fence and saw the creature staring at him.

The demonic bird that had taken him hostage from last night sat perched on the fence a good twenty feet from him. It's body encircled with a black haze and the rest of its body undefined, but darker at it neared the middle. The creature's claws gripping the metal fence and it's red eyed boring holes into him as it spoke, but it's beak didn't move.

"Of course! I was shot with a gun!" Miwa yelled at the creature.

_**'If you accept me, guns like that will mean nothing.'**_ It spoke, as he fought back the pain and stayed silent. _**'Why are you rejecting me? With me on your side, you wouldn't have to be afraid of the son of Satan! Let's fight together! Let's kill the son of Satan!'**_

"No! That's not what I want!" The teen yelled, as he frantically shook his head and closed his eyes. "I would never kill Okumura-"

_**'Rin Okumura… Why is a guy like him in my class?'**_ The demon spoke, as the teen let out a gasp at the emotion mark the creature had hit.

That same mark was one of the biggest ones that could ever be hit and wasn't far from the truth. Ever since the demon had started hanging out with them the younger had started to feel like he was being forgotten. Both Rin and Shima seemed to joke around a lot with perverted magazines the aria would happen to get and talked naturally about it as if it was part of their everyday lives.

_**'Is he trying to take away my friends too?'**_

While Bon would usually get frustrated at them and yell at the two of them, while he shot Rin angry glances and get into arguments with him. Only for Shima to usually butt in at that moment and end the argument with a playful joke or something really stupid. All while he sat away from them, because he didn't ever seem to fit in with the rest of them. He never felt like he had since Rin showed up and they never seemed to notice he was even there. He was usually forgotten and left alone, all while Rin took the spotlight he once held.

_**'Filthy demon… I hate you… I hate you… I hate you!"**_

"That's not it!" The teen yelled, as he shook his head and the demon disappeared.

_**'Acknowledge and accept the darkness in your heart. If you wish, I'll help you anytime.'**_ The demon's voice rang out, before it faded completely and the teen slowly sat up to look around.

"Where am I?" He asked himself, as he found himself finally alone to his thoughts. "I gotta get back or they'll worry about me."

* * *

><p>Rin let out an angry sigh, as the three candles in front of him burst into flames and burned right to the floor. The wax settling on the tile, as Rin tilted his head to the side and glared at them in disgust. He was getting tired of just burning the candles and he felt like he was getting nowhere. Every time he attempted his stupid assignment he royally failed, and with his younger brother intently watching him feet away it wasn't any easier. Why couldn't the moley four-eyes leave him alone for ten minutes? Why did that stupid bird demon come out of nowhere and ruin his morning? Why did he have to be a demon, let alone the son of Satan? He didn't know why he existed in this world, if all he was was hated. He should've just let Angel kill him when he had the chance. What good was he doing now that he was free for most of the Order's suspicions? Right, now he remembered. His life went to total hell. His boyfriend hated him to hell and back, no pun intended, and he was stuck day in and day out with training. His fingers were sore from all the writing he was forced to do and notes he had to take. He was constantly getting paper cuts, that healed over almost instantly, but were incredibly annoying. Not to mention the stupid candle training he was in now. How many candles had he wasted by now? Right, over five hundred or so.<p>

"How long do I have to do this?" Rin asked in a sour tone, as he looked at his brother who was comfortable reading another one of Shima's manga.

"Until you can control your flames at will." Was his monotone response, as Rin frowned at him.

The demon blowing away the blue flames from the candles, as he leaned back on the wood floor and glared at the cooling wax. His mind once again moving back to his boyfriend, as he forced the thoughts back and tried to focus on the present. The demon failing miserably, as he glanced over at his brother and frowned at the girly manga in his hands.

"Are you supposed to be here doing nothing?" Rin asked rather harshly, than his original intention, as he cleaned up the wax.

"Of course I want to join the hunt for Gale." His younger brother spoke, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "But I've been ordered to watch over you."

At the sound of his younger brother's words the demon inwardly sighed and looked at the teen. From where he was sitting he could see Yukio wanted to be anywhere else but here, but the demon knew he couldn't. What their stupid Headmaster said went, and there was no arguing with him. Even the demon wasn't that stupid. The last thing he needed was to get in more trouble and possibly be executed in front of every exorcist alive. Although, at this point, he could care less. It already felt like someone had ripped his heart out, and even Ukobach and Blacky could see it too. The teen barely spent any time in the kitchen anymore, and he stopped going out for walks with his cat familiar all together. To say the least it felt like he had curled back into himself and shut himself out from everyone around him. He couldn't take anymore of the pain that attacked him daily, mentally or physically. He had had enough, and it was obvious his brother could tell. Yukio was watching him more closely now a days, ever since he refused to let the demon see his ex-boyfriend; at least that's what the demon called him now. It had become obvious that Bon wanted nothing to do with him, after they looked at one another in the very same classroom he sat in. Bon wanted nothing to do with him, and that only hurt the demon more. Why couldn't he be normal? Why couldn't he be human? Why was he a demon?

None the less, the teen stood up and walked to his brother. The demon setting a hand on his older brother's shoulder, and getting his attention, as he gave him a fake grin.

"Then, let's go demon hunting together!" The older spoke, as he forced out his normally happy attitude and gave him a thumbs up.

"You really don't get it." Yukio spoke in a harsh tone, as the demon looked at him in slight shock. "You have no time! Don't think you can fool aroun-"

Without a sort of warning his younger brother's words were cut off, as his face contorted to a look of pain. The older fighting the urge to reach out and help his brother, but decided to stay where he was. His relationships with everyone around him were fragile, and the last thing he wanted was to lose his brother of all people to his demonic powers being revealed. Yukio was the only one that would ever listen to him, if he truly needed him and he needed to keep that fragile bond. He had already lost Bon, his classmates, and he couldn't remember the last time he had seen Akira with his two bodyguard boyfriends. The only one that would talk to him was Izumo, but he doubted the girl wanted to sit down and listen to the demon pour out his bottled emotions. His classmates didn't even know he had been dating Bon, and if Izumo knew it'd only get worse. Yukio was practically his only lifeline anymore and he needed it to keep intact.

"What's wrong?" Rin forced himself to ask, as he tried to sound like his usual self and Yukio stood up.

"Nothing. Continue your training." Yukio spoke, as he kept his gaze away from the demon and headed out the door.

"Yes sir." The older mumbled, till the younger was out the door and his footsteps faded. "Like hell. The real thing is the best training."

Before the demon could change his mind to ditch his training, he walked to the window above his head and jumped. The teen grabbing onto the ledge of the window, as he smirked and got ready to pull himself up to the window. The sound of footsteps causing him to curse, as he let go of the ledge and let himself fall onto the floor with a harsh thud. The demon pretending to stumble around, before he turned to the door and put his barriers back up.

"It's not what you think, Yukio! I wasn't trying to run away-" The demon stopped halfway through his faked apology, as he saw Miwa standing in the room and frowned. "Don't scare me like that."

To say the least, the demon didn't think his ex-boyfriend's best friend would be here. The last time he checked Miwa hated him, despised him practically. He had been told Miwa didn't even raise a finger to help get his sword fixed, and Rin couldn't blame him. Satan killed the bald monk's parents and he'd probably pissed at himself it was his parents and he was still Satan's son. Not like everyone else was putting their faults on top of the demon already. The order was only trying to give him time, because they didn't want to make him a threat to them. They were idiots if you asked him, they should've just killed him to being with. Couldn't they see he was already in pain from losing the old man? Now, he had practically lost everything else. Where was Angel when you needed the asshole?

None the less, when Miwa didn't speak the demon looked up at speak to him again. Only to be faced with a pained look on the young teen's face and a dark aura around him. A pair of red eyes boring into him, as the demon's eyes widened and he stared at the red slits glaring at him. The beak visible in the dark behind the young teen, as Rin growled to himself and glared at the thing behind his classmate. That creature had ruined his day, his trust with his brother, and now it was trying to hurt his classmate. He had had enough. Forget wanting to ever have a peaceful life with the boyfriend he had wanted more than anything. That thing was going to be dead, if it was the last thing he did.

* * *

><p>Scarlett: *throws hands up in triumph* Done! Two chapters finished and a good forth of the episdoe to go! *flops on couch* murder me now!<p>

Akira: Can't do that. You've got another two chapters to post. One more here and one for APWAP

Scarlett: *groans* don't remind me!

Akira: *rolls eyes and pushes toward computer* get going, than you can relax.

* * *

><p>Rin does not belong to me. These characters belong to Kazue Kato.<p>

The Royal Guard Chracters belong to me. Ask if you want to use them and do not steal.

**And to my wonderful viewers! If you have any questions about the characters, plot, or any terms i use; don't be afraid to ask! You can ask the characters any questions you have, and you can ask me as well! We'll pretty much answer** **anything!**

* * *

><p>For more information and Updates about my fanfictions, coming straight from me, visit my author page and look under the <strong>Progression and Important Information <strong>section. I have updates about my current Ao no Exorcist fanfictions and a new one that has not been posted yet and is not finished. Stop by and check it out for the information.

* * *

><p>Please note that I am also taking requests for anyone who wants one. The information for requests can be found on my profile page and is under the <strong>Requests<strong> section. (Please note I only take **_three_** requests at one time) So stop by my Profile page and check it out.


	67. Chapter 67

Chapter 67~

Yukio let a soft sigh rush past his lips, as he pulled his desk shirt back over his shoulders and avoided his gaze from the mirror. The teen trying to keep his thoughts to a minimum, as started buttoning his shirt back up and lost the inner battle. He was starting to get worried about Rin and his actions lately. Ever since he had denied the older twin to see his boyfriend, everything seemed to be plummeting. His older brother's happy and goofy attitude had disappeared completely and was replaced with an empty shell of the older teen. The brother he had once knew was gone, and even he didn't know if Rin would ever be back.

He missed his brother's goofy attitude and the once happy Rin that clung to Bon and smiled no matter what the situation. In those moments Rin had been the happiest and that's what he wanted for his older brother, but the Order had destroyed those once happy thoughts. Those once happy moments those two had shared and those once happy dreams he had once had for Rin. He had wanted his brother to be the happiest he could ever be, but that was impossible now. The Order had made a decision and he had to follow it, even if it meant Rin was left unhappy, but his decisions lately were worrying him.

It had been Shima who noticed Rin's closed atmosphere surrounding him and notified him. It had become apparent that Rin was closing himself from everyone around him and was slowly growing farther away from all of them. Something Yukio had thought could happen, but not at the extent it had gotten too. Rin was faking his usual appearances and attitude. His once happy and goofy smiles seemed forced and had no emotion behind them anymore. As a doctor he could only guess it was the combined stress of his classmates hating him, and the obvious breakup him and Bon had, but it was slowly getting worse. Rin was starting to show signs of giving up and Yukio knew what could happen if Rin got too far away from them, but he didn't want to believe the possibilities. Rin was smarter than that, and if he gave in then Satan would win and Yukio couldn't let that happen.

"I can't take this, my legs are giving in." Shima's voice echoed through the bathroom, as Yukio grabbed his tie and slipped it around his neck to compose himself.

His older boyfriend and Bon walking in moments later, as Yukio quickly tied his tie and smoothed out the wrinkles to distract himself. The teen looking in the mirror to see an exhausted look on Shima's face, as Bon frowned at the older, who was leaning against his staff. The exorcist momentarily forgetting his worried thoughts, as he chuckled at Shima and tried to keep quiet. Bon being the first to notice him, as he turned to look at him and Yukio could see the look of loss in the teen's eyes. It obvious that his older brother wasn't the only one suffering from their breakup, as Yukio took note of it and stashed the thought away for later.

"Ah, Professor." Bon spoke somewhat politer than normal, as he gave him a somewhat forced smile.

"Oh, you're back. It must be hot out there." Yukio quickly replied, trying to make a bit of small talk before he had to go back to watching Rin. "I just washed myself, too."

"I should wash my face, too." Shima half-whined, as he practically stumbled over to the sink and leaned against it.

"The barriers west if the school building and at the front gate are okay." Bon spoke up, as he handed Yukio the clipboard he had handed out a few hours ago.

"Nice job." Yukio simply replied, before a scream was heard.

All three of them stiffening at the sound, as Shima stood up straight and looked to Bon in pure worry. The exchange short, as a protective look appeared on the older's face. Both Yukio and the brunette n' blonde rushing out of the room, as Shima called out for them.

"What the hell? Wait for me!"

Before the pink-haired teen could catch up with them, Yukio and Bon were out of the bathroom and rushing toward the scream. The two of them instantly seeming Miwa running out of a classroom with a scared look on his face, as Bon cursed next to him. The exorcist hoping this had nothing to do with his brother, as Bon dashed a little ahead of him to reach his friend.

"Konekomaru, what's wrong?" Bon demanded, as the young monk tripped and fell to the floor as Bon was beside him in an instant.

"I don't get it! Okumura suddenly…" Miwa started, as the three of them turned and looked to the classroom the young teen had just come out of.

The three of them instantly stiffening, as Rin walked out of the classroom with his sword in hand. His blue flames softly dancing against his skin, as he stopped in the middle of the hallway and looked at Miwa. A dangerous, but slightly too calm look in the demon's eyes that scared even Yukio. The look in his brother's eyes spoke more than volumes to everyone in the hall, and that made the situation worse. Rin seemed to have completely snapped, and they needed to get him back to reality before it was too late.

"Get away from him, Suguro! He's dangerous!" Rin yelled, as Yukio noticed a somewhat hurt look in Bon's eyes as Rin used his last name and Rin started walking toward them.

"You asshole, who are you calling dangerous?" Bon spoke furiously, as the teen stood up and Yukio helped Miwa as he cautiously watched them.

Rin glaring at the older, as Yukio noticed a hurt look in his brother's eyes. The demon keeping his gaze on his ex-boyfriend, till a pissed look appeared on his face as he looked a Miwa. The exorcist letting out a soft curse, as he tried to find a safe way out of this situation. Anything that didn't deal with Rin getting executed or ended up hurting any of them. Something he knew was almost completely impossible at this point.

"Dammit, don't screw with me!" Rin yelled, as he dashed toward them.

Bon the first to react, as he grabbed Shima's staff and used it to block Rin's attack. The four of them unable to comprehend what had just happened, as Shima looked to him for help and Yukio looked away. Right now he knew there was nothing he couldn't do, and it was now in Bon's hands. The two of them were in each other's faces and now was the time to change the situation. Their decision would either make or break what little the two had left, and decide what was to happen from now on. This dangerous situation was in Bon's hands for the moment, and Yukio could do nothing unless it got worse.

"What the hell are you doing, Okumura?" Bon demanded, as he fought against the strain his older brother was putting into his attack.

"Can't you see it? I'm taking him down!" Rin yelled, as Yukio finally snapped and got up.

"Rin! Get away from Suguro!" The exorcist ordered, as Rin turned to him and gave him a surprised look as he noticed the gun.

"Where are you pointing your gun?" Rin demanded, as he pointed toward Miwa. "He's the one you should shoot!"

There was a moment of silence, as a somewhat confused look appeared on his older brother's face and a soft frown replaced it.

"The hell?"

"Calm down." Shima quickly spoke, as he walked in front of Miwa and held up his hands with a nervous look on his face. "Lower your weapons."

Silence soon followed, as whatever had tempted Rin to attack Miwa stopped and his younger brother lowered his sword. The demon getting a glare from Bon, as the brunette n' blonde barely kept his gaze away from Rin and shoved Shima's staff back at him. The aria in training quickly accepting it, as Bon started walking back toward Miwa and Yukio lowered his gun and put it away. It obvious that whatever had started this was long gone, as Yukio let out a sigh and heard Rin let out a soft growl.

"Stop!" Rin yelled, as Yukio went to grab for his gun.

The teen to slow, as Rin slashed his sword across the air and a jet of blue flames dashed through the air and toward the unprotected monk.

"Rin!"

Before any of them could react, Bon shielded the smaller teen and the rest of them froze. A worried look appearing on his older brother's face, as he quickly sheathed his sword. The younger twin seeing the hurt and scared look in his older brother's eyes, as Yukio gave up on pulling out his gun. He could tell Rin wasn't going to be using his sword anymore and it was obvious the demon was worried about Bon to careless about anything else. Even so he had to get Rin to realize that this situation was serious and what he had done could've hurt Bon and possibly killed him.

"Are you okay?" Rin asked, as he went to move toward his classmates.

Yukio quickly grabbing him, before he scared the rest of them anymore, and pushing him up against the wall. The demon not even looking at him, as his eyes watched the brunette n' blonde in pure worry and seemed to mildly have Yukio's attention.

"What are you doing, Rin?" Yukio demanded, before the demon's eyes darted to his. "Have you forgotten? If you lose control, you'll be-"

The next moment, Yukio was pulled back from his older twin. The exorcist unable to react, before Bon came into his view and he punched Rin right across the face. The demon letting out a soft grunt in pain, as he fell to the floor and looked up at Bon in shock. The hurt plainly shown in his younger brother's eyes, as Yukio bit back the urge to help Rin. That was until Bon opened his mouth.

"I told you, Okumura. If you hurt anyone around me, I'll kill you without mercy."

"What the hell are you looking at? The demon-"

"Koneko! Hey, get a hold of yourself!" Shima spoke, as everyone froze and looked over at the pink-haired teen gently trying to shake the bald monk awake. "Bon, what now? Koneko is…"

Before the aria in training could continue, Yukio quickly ran over and check the teen. The exorcist finding a small pulse, as he let out a sigh and looked at Bon. The older teen watching them with worry in his gaze, as Yukio gave him a soft smile and Shima watched them in panic.

"Don't worry, he's just unconscious." Yukio spoke, as Shima let out a sigh of relief.

Bon dropping the look of worry, as he looked toward his older brother and Yukio felt his voice get caught in his throat. The younger hoping that whatever was going to be said wasn't going to hurt Rin any further than it already had.

"Those flames can kill people." The older spoke quiet softly, despite Yukio's thoughts before. "Why don't you get that?"

Yukio felt his heart drop, as he saw the hurt look in his older brother's eyes and tried to stay were he was sitting. He couldn't interfere no matter what, even if it hurt Rin. It would become obvious to everyone else that he was siding with Rin, when in fact he was trying to protect what was left of his older brother's mental state.

"Get lost."

* * *

><p>Thunder crashed against the sky, as Rin stared blankly up at the grey clouds. The demon wondering if his life could get any worse, as he gripped up at the hair at the back of his head. After what had happened back in the Cram School hallway, Rin had come back to the abandoned dorms and came up to the roof to think. Since then he hadn't left the very spot he was laying on. True his neck and the back of head hurt from rubbing against the cement, but the pain in his heart was even worse.<p>

_"I told you, Okumura. If you hurt anyone around me, I'll kill you without mercy."_

Bon had literally ripped out his heart in that moment, and now all that was left was a gapping whole in his chest. The demon had nothing left, nothing to hold onto, no one to talk to; yet he was still laying there. Breathing. Yukio had turned on him, Bon wanted to kill him, and his classmates where afraid of him. Only to add to the baggage, the Order was going to execute him if he couldn't become an exorcist by the next exorcist exam. If you asked him what he wanted at his point, he couldn't give an honest answer. What did he want? What could he have now, without someone wanting to kill him? Without someone hating him? What could he do now, that everyone around him didn't want to be around him?

For one, he could stop breathing. He could stop existing in this world, where everyone hated him. They'd be happier without him, anyway, and the demon would be rid of the pain in his chest. The everlasting pain that clung to his heart and dug in deeper. The once small and invisible wound, now bleeding and pouring every matter of his existence out and leaving him with nothing. All he felt like now, was an empty shell of what he used to be. What he used to love. Those small loveable moments, where he had been the happiest teen alive and was in the arms of the one he loved. The one person who had promised him he'd stay with him no matter what. The one person that had promised he'd stick with him, when the Order would get to him. And the one person who promised he'd never leave his side.

Now, now those words meant nothing. Those words that had once warmed his heart and made him feel whole, had now ripped out his only reason for existing. What was he left with now? Nothing. He had absolutely nothing. Whatever he had loved, whoever he had once clung to, was now gone. No one wanted him here and no one cared. The least he could do for them is end his pitiful existence and end their misery. They'd all live a happier life without him, especially Bon. Bon would live the life he dreamed of having, and all he had to do was forget about the demon. Once that was done, he'd be free. He'd be happy and Rin wouldn't feel the pain. They'd all be free.

"Once I leave this world, promise me to live the life you dreamed of having; and remember I always loved you."

* * *

><p>Akira: *reading chapter for the hell of it* you know what? I think you could do a good angst fic<p>

Scarlett: *glaring at computer* don't get me started on more fics. I've got to finish a crap load of shit, before I start anything else.

Akira: *frowns* that what you get for adding requests ontop of already started fics.

Scarlett: *sighs and leans back in chair* It's not the requests I hate. It's the fact I can barely get my own fics done, cause I lose motivation, or things get me pissed off. *points to computer* take this wonderous episode for example. Could Miwa piss me off anymore! I mean, honestly! Grow a pair and suck it up! You're afraid of demons, afraid of Rin, and Satan; yet you go a side with a demon! How stupid can you get?

Akira: *rolls eyes* pretty stupid

Scarlett: *frowns and glares at computer* I'm just glad this episode is almost done with. I can't wait to bring ths fic to a close. This thing has been one suprise after another and I'd like to finish my first fanfic for once.

* * *

><p>Rin does not belong to me. These characters belong to Kazue Kato.<p>

The Royal Guard Chracters belong to me. Ask if you want to use them and do not steal.

**And to my wonderful viewers! If you have any questions about the characters, plot, or any terms i use; don't be afraid to ask! You can ask the characters any questions you have, and you can ask me as well! We'll pretty much answer** **anything!**

* * *

><p>For more information and Updates about my fanfictions, coming straight from me, visit my author page and look under the <strong>Progression and Important Information <strong>section. I have updates about my current Ao no Exorcist fanfictions and a new one that has not been posted yet and is not finished. Stop by and check it out for the information.

* * *

><p>Please note that I am also taking requests for anyone who wants one. The information for requests can be found on my profile page and is under the <strong>Requests<strong> section. (Please note I only take **_three_** requests at one time) So stop by my Profile page and check it out.


	68. Chapter 68

Chapter 68~

_ "Those flames can kill people. Why don't you get that?"_

Those words clung deep to his heart, as he stared up at his hand. The demon had been laying on the roof for about an hour, after he had decided his own fate and what he was going to do to end everyone's misery. He was trying to look for the happy memories to fill up the emptiness in his heart, but each time he tried it only got worse. He kept replaying the bad ones. The one's that hurt the most. That dug into the already seeping wound more, and made the pain worse. That made the pain in his chest swell and his reason to live even lesser. What exactly was he good for if he couldn't be loved by the one who had once loved him.

_"I did it again…"_ The demon told himself, as he mentally sighed and stared at a spot on his hand for no reason in particular. _"Why am I always…"_

At that exact moment a rush of air breezed past him, as his hair got in his eyes and decided to lay against the middle of his forehead. The demon instantly noticing the black mass head toward his direction, as he quickly sat up. The black mass landing on the roof, before the bird from earlier came at him. The creature twice the size it was back in the Cram School hallway, as it lunged for him and the teen quickly launched himself backwards. The young demon landing on his feet a good few yards away from the creature now perched on his only exit into the abandoned dorms. It's red eyes practically mocking him, as the younger calmly sat back on his heels and eyed the creature. The teen deciding whether it was in his best interest to bother with the thing, or follow along, till the realization hit him. The creature was a demon, a killing machine, and it could rid the teen of the very thing he didn't need any more. This thing could kill him, and then he wouldn't have to suffer. It could kill him and everyone would be free. All he had to do was provoke it, make it angry enough to kill him, then he'd be free. They'd all be free.

"You!" Rin called out, as he faked his glare and his pissed off attitude.

The creature letting out a low growl, as it lifted its head up and the demon froze. Surrounded by the huge creature was no other than his classmate, Miwa, and that only seemed to make the situation harder to deal with. all he wanted was to end his life. Why did everything have to be so damn hard, when it came to him? Why couldn't he just have a demon kill him, with no strings attached? It wasn't like he was asking for much. Just to end what no one cared for anymore. Was there really crime in all that?

None the less, the teen didn't bother trying to say a word when the demon came after him. The younger jumping back to put some distance between them, before the creature came at his full speed and pushed him over the edge of the building. The bird-like demon's claws grabbing his shoulders as the two of them, or in the awkward case of the three of them, plummeted toward the ground. The younger demon catching a glimpse of light in the corner of his right eye, before he hit the ground in an explosion of dirt and dust. The younger teen letting out a soft groan at the pain in his back, as the bird flew off him and landed a good six yards from him. His classmate now fully visible in the open, surrounded by the huge demon, as the teen forced himself to sit up.

_**"Die! Satan's spawn!" **_The creature's voice called out, as it spread open it's wing.

Several feathers dislodging themselves from the creature's wing, as they sailed toward him at lightning sped. A few of the projectiles missing him by mere inches, as one managed to hit him right in the chest. The razor bladed end dangerously close to his lung, as the demon bit back a gasp of pain and he heard footsteps. Bon and Shima appearing from around the building on his left side, as his younger brother appeared on the right. The situation in front of him making the demon silently growl in annoyance, as he ignored Bon calling to his friend and his brother's warning for the monk.

All he wanted was to end his life peacefully, and all these idiots had to go and interrupt it all. They didn't even like him, and here they were. All worried about their classmate, who had given into a demon just like him. No one had been this worried for him. No one had come to his rescue like this, when he was in pain and was suffering. Yet, when his classmate ran into the exact same situation as him it was alright to go save him. To go an try to help him. Where had been the younger's help when he needed it? Where had been the love he wanted? The regular conversations and the same routine? Right. It had all burn to ashes, when they decided not to give a fuck about him anymore. Some 'classmates' they were.

_**"Shut up!"**_ The creature yelled, as its wings flew open.

A huge gust of wind accumulating around the teen and the creature, as his classmates tried to fight against it. The teen not caring in the slightest, as he avoided their gazes and tried not to look them in the eye. The last thing he wanted was more pain, and they probably thought this was all his fault this happened. So there was no point in trying to explain himself. They didn't care.

"What is this?" Shima yelled to the brunette n' blonde, as the younger's ears picked up their voices through the noise.

"A barrier of wind?" Bon answered in a unsure voice.

_**"Exactly. It's my new power."**_ The creature spoke. _**"I was reborn to kill the son of Satan!"**_

Before Rin could see the creature move, he was punched right across the face and landed on the cement. The back of his head harshly hitting the cement, as the younger let out a soft grunt in pain. Several guns shots going off in the background, as the younger tried to find a way to get his vision to clear and the wind picked up for a moment. His younger brother's voice speaking way too far for him to hear, as he felt claws wrap around his head and he was lifted up.

_**"You filthy demon! I'll chop your head off!"**_ The creature yelled, as Rin tried to get his vision to work and his half lidded eyes to open.

"Stop there, you idiot!" Bon yelled, as the teen felt his heart sink further into the dark hole that the older had created. "Look at yourself! You're turning into a demon yourself!"

_**"Shut up! I'm trying to protect everyone!"**_

"No one asked you to! Wake up, Konekomaru!"

At that point the demon was able to get his eyes to focus, as he forced them open and looked at his classmate surrounded by the demon. His eyes now back to their original color and the young monk finally sane again. The demonic teen wondering why the brunette n' blonde was trying so hard to help the monk, but gave up on it in the end. If the demon was really going to end his life, the least he could do was help out the monk and make Bon's life a lot easier. His best friend wouldn't have to be haunted by the demon's memory at least.

"Bon…" The young monk spoke, his voice a bit hazy from coming two.

_**"Don't let them fool you! He's jus jealous of your new power! Kill him! Kill the son of Satan!"**_

"Screw you!" Rin growled, as he forced himself to sound pissed and Miwa looked up at him. "I'm not Satan's son because I like it!"

At that, the demon let his flames burst across his skin. The bird-like creature letting go of him, as the demonic teen gently landed on his feet and looked at his classmate. A look of pure despair and hurt in the demons eyes, that no sane person could ever hide, as Miwa stared at him. The demon catching himself in time, before he his knees gave way, and forced himself to stand.

"Miwa. If you're afraid of me, there's nothing I can do about that. But why in the hell are you giving into a freak like that?" The demonic teen asked, as he forced the words out with the most feelings he could muster at this point. "You should ask for help from Suguro and Shima and your other friends!"

A moment of silence drifted across the open area, as the once serious looks on everyone's face faded and the teen looked at the ground. Even from where he was attempting to stand, he could see the look of realization in his ex-boyfriend and brother's eyes. While Shima seemed to be giving him a mental pat on the back, even though he very well didn't need it by now. It was of no great use to him anymore. No matter what they tried to do from here on out wouldn't change a thing. There wasn't anything left of him anymore.

Even so, when his classmate seemed to have realized what he was doing was wrong; Rin did feel a bit better. He had done something right for a change. That was, until the demon let out a low growl and took off to the sky. Both Bon and Shima calling out for their friend, as Rin gave in. The demonic teen realizing that he had no other choice than to use his sword, and would have to take a lecture later, as he stood up and grabbed his sword.

_**"I'm not letting you go! You're mine!" **_ The creature cried out, as Rin pulled his sword from its sheath.

The full power of his flames erupting across his skin, as he glared up at the demon. The teen deciding that if he was really going to help Miwa he **was** going to die trying.

"What are you doing, Rin?" Yukio called out, as the older teen let out a mental growl.

"Can't you see? I'm gonna help him!" Rin yelled, about feed up with everyone getting pissed at him for doing nothing wrong; just because he was a demon, as he got several shocked looks. "Come on, Miwa!"

At the sound of his voice, the young monk looked down at him in both surprise and slight fear.

"Trust me! Jump!" Rin called out, as the monk gave him a serious look.

The young monk taking the chance, as he jumped and the teen used his flames to give his own jump a boost. Rin instantly catching his classmate, as he easily swung his sword and killed the huge bird. The two of them landing safely on the ground, before the demon carefully let his classmate fall to the ground beside him and the demon tried to keep himself sitting up. The teen taking a second to ask himself where all his strength had suddenly gone, but pushed it aside as both Bon and Shima ran over to the young monk laying beside him.

"Koneko!" Shima called out, as the two teens made it to their friend and Bon was checking to see if he was alright.

"Are you alright, Konekomaru?" Bon frantically asked, as he shook the teen.

"Bon… Shima…" Was all the demon heard, before his younger brother was at his side and trying to help him stand.

"Nii-san."

"It's…nothing." Rin forced out, as he managed to sit up and replace his sword back in its sheath.

His flames instantly fading, as the pain from his back and his chest grew worse and he was panting. The pain overtaking everything else, as his younger brother gave him a worried look and he tried to keep himself in check. After all, this is what he had wanted. All he had to do was twist the feather in his chest and rip his lung apart. It wouldn't take much to end it.

"Okumura-kun…" The demon looked over his shoulder at the teen laying on the cement and saw the tears welling up in his eyes. "I'm sorry… I'm so sorry."

* * *

><p>"So in the end Rin Okumura save Miwa?" Mephisto asked, as he looked at the two exorcists in front of him and kept an eye on the green hamster on his desk.<p>

"Yes. Suguro and Shima both got away with light injuries." Yukio reported, as Shura sat lazily on the chair next to where the exorcist was standing.

"Wonderful." The headmaster mused, as he looked down at the pad on his desk and inwardly smirked. "However the problem is with the barriers."

"Someone of something has infiltrated the Academy using keys." Shura spoke up, as she gave him a skeptical look.

"This is a grave matter. Only a limited number of humans are allowed to use my keys."

"I investigated the other side of the gate, and there was a burnt down laboratory in the middle of the forest."

"A laboratory?" Yukio repeated, as the woman beside him continued speaking.

"Yeah. And not just ant laboratory either. It was a laboratory for artificial life research, that the Vatican banned three hundred years ago."

That is most fascinating. We must investigate it right away." Mephisto spoke up, as the hamster looked at him for a moment and quietly chewed on the little piece of food in his paws and jumped onto the hamster wheel.

The two exorcists gave him nods of the head, before they swiftly left. The door closing behind them, before the demon waited a few moments in silence. The little hamster jumping off the little wheel, as it walked over to the center of the desk and gave him a skeptical look. That look only lasting moments, before the door opened again and the familiar face they were used to seeing came in. His white hair a mess, and several bruises on his neck, as he pulled his shirt up a bit to try and hide the markings. A pad of paper in his hand and his other hand dug deep into the pocket of his sweatpants. It obvious the teen didn't want to be in his office, but had no other choice in the matter.

"Akira-kun! What do you have for me today?" The headmaster asked in a nice tone, as the hamster gave him a disapproving look. "You've come at the perfect time. M-"

"You're pad just ran out." The teen finished, as he walked over and set the one in his hand on the desk in front of the headmaster. "I know. That's why I came to give you this one."

"My, My, Akira-kun. You've seemed to-"

"Have reached a new level? I know." The ten spoke, as he took a step back and shoved his now free hand in his pocket. "I can barely sleep now, because of these stupid visions, and if I take sleeping pills I have visions the whole time I sleep. I've almost go to the ending of this catastrophe, and it doesn't look good for Rin. I just want this to end."

A moment of silence passed between them, as the teen's gaze moved to the floor and stayed locked on the carpet. His gaze never wavering, and his eye dull, as he remained silent. His new disposition unsettling, as the headmaster frowned and leaned back in his seat and watched the teen.

"Then how about I make a proposition for you, my dear Akira-kun?" The headmaster spoke, as the teen didn't move an inch or look in his direction. "When your visions reach the end of this 'catastrophe' as you call it. I'll rid you of these visions."

"You told me you couldn't get rid of them. You said it was impossible."

"I never said it was impossible, Akira-kun. I said I couldn't do it. Never once did I say it was impossible."

"So, you left me like this to suffer?"

"No, my dear Akira-kun. I needed information, and you are the only one who can give it to me. You are a valuable asset, and I hope you prove worthy for your role."

"Fine. I'll take your proposition," Akira spoke, as the demon went to open his mouth. "but you owe me one night of actual sleep. I want to have one sane night, where I'm not shoved into Rin's pain. I can't take it right now."

An unsettling grin appeared on the demon's face, as he leaned forward in his chair and the hamster gave him a sort of frown.

"Then we have a deal, my dear Akira-chan. One night of vision free dreams."

* * *

><p>Scarlett: *head desks* I've got a total of two minutes left in this stupid episode!<p>

Akira: *frowns* then finish it, you lazy ass demon!

Scarlett: *pouts* to lazy, and I can't gent any more angst crap out of my head at the moment. That'll be next week. I just can't do it now

Akira: Whatever, just get everything else posted

Scarlett: *frowns at him as he heads off* I swear I'm going to kill him one of these days in a fic.

* * *

><p>Rin does not belong to me. These characters belong to Kazue Kato.<p>

The Royal Guard Chracters belong to me. Ask if you want to use them and do not steal.

**And to my wonderful viewers! If you have any questions about the characters, plot, or any terms i use; don't be afraid to ask! You can ask the characters any questions you have, and you can ask me as well! We'll pretty much answer** **anything!**

* * *

><p>For more information and Updates about my fanfictions, coming straight from me, visit my author page and look under the <strong>Progression and Important Information <strong>section. I have updates about my current Ao no Exorcist fanfictions and a new one that has not been posted yet and is not finished. Stop by and check it out for the information.

* * *

><p>Please note that I am also taking requests for anyone who wants one. The information for requests can be found on my profile page and is under the <strong>Requests<strong> section. (Please note I only take **_three_** requests at one time) So stop by my Profile page and check it out.


	69. Chapter 69

Chapter 69~

Rin let out a harsh sigh, as he walked down the sidewalk. His shirt pulled close together, and his sword slung across his shoulder. The sky above him just starting to light up with the dawn, as he looked up at the sky for a moment. His crystal blue eyes not longer their bright vibrant color, as he stared absentmindedly at the sky above and didn't bother to look ahead as he crossed the street. A small twinge of pain racking his chest with every movement, as the feather in his chest from last night rubbed and cut apart his insides. His demonic powers working in time to reclose the internal wounds, and stop the bleeding, but not to heal over the stub of the feather hidden under his chest.

Ever since last night the demon couldn't seem to think completely straight, not that he could ever do that to begin with. After his 'classmates' had been checked over by Yukio he had been dragged in and almost forced to go through his brother scolding him, while he bandaged the wound. That was till his ex-boyfriend had come in and interrupted them, asking to have a word with the demon. Rin had quickly accepted his interruption, before Yukio could protest and make him stay, and followed the older to a more deserted part of the abandoned dorms. Their location far enough away from his younger brother's prying ears, and high up enough to jump if he wanted to, which hadn't been on the older's mind. He wanted to talk to him, as in those serious talks he couldn't understand and didn't want to hear, but he had no other choice when he closed the door.

_In the silence, Bon closed the door behind him and looked at him. The younger not paying much attention, as he unbuttoned his shirt and snapped the feather in half. The bladed weapon still protruding from his chest, but no longer in the way, as he played with the soft hairs of the feather and waited for the older to speak. Some form of explanation he wouldn't care for, nor listen to, as he leaned against the wall and heard his classmate take a deep breath. His chest rising and heavily falling, as he ran a hand through his hair and looked at the younger. A calculating and sincere look in his eyes the younger didn't care for, nor want to see in those mocha brown eyes._

_ "I don't know where to start." He mumbled, as he looked at the floor. "We haven't talked at all since the whole deal with the order."_

_ "Then why start?" Rin deadpanned, making the older flinch. "You obviously don't care."_

_ "Yes, I do Rin. Don't start making crap up."_

_ "You sure sounded like it in the hallway, and in the classroom, did I mention that you never came after me either? Then you threatened to kill me, and told me I was a monster. Don't forget the glares and hateful looks you keep sending toward me. Oh! Did I mention-"_

_ "That's enough!" Bon yelled, as the demon looked up from the feather and watched the older instantly drop the glare._

_ The older staring at him, as he looked into the demon's hopeless blue eyes. Not a shred of any emotion, except for the pain and loss, shown in his eyes. His fingertips subconsciously stroking the feather, as his tail slowly swayed behind him with no enthusiasm at all. His posture slouched and huddled against the wall, as his midnight blue hair hug in his face and tried to cover his eyes. It obvious the demon was almost too far gone for the both of them, as the younger looked back down at the feather and continued to gently stroke it._

_ "You know, I didn't know what to think when you yelled at me back in the classroom." Rin spoke, as the older's gaze moved to the floor. "I couldn't tell if you were being serious or not. If you meant what you said. If you really did hate me, or you were hiding us again. It was all so confusing. I couldn't make sense of any of it, and Yukio pulled me away before I could ask. He wouldn't even let me see you. I was forced to constantly study, to practice my control over my flames, and for what? None of you care. None of you really want me here. You all think I'm a demon, a monster. None of you can stand the sight of me. I can tell you all want me gone. I don't know why the Order wants me to live, but I don't want any part in it. I don't want to be a weapon, a play toy to throw out in the open and watch be destroyed. I'm not their pet, and I don't want to be here anymore. I learned that in the hallway. I don't care where I end up. I can't stand my life here. It's too painful."_

_ "Do you even know what you're talking about?" Bon asked, as he gave him a serious look and took a few steps so they were a good five feet apart. "Do you see where you're going with this, Rin? Can't you see this is bad? What do you think I'm here for? I can't watch you die."_

_ The demon let out a scoff, as the feather in his hands snapped in two and cut open his hand. The wound right across his palm, as blood seeped out of the wound and rolled down his palm. The red liquid falling from his hand, as it fell to the floor and the demon was silent as he watched it close. His demonic powers healing the injury, as he tilted his hand to the side and let the blood spill to the floor. The older staring at the disturbingly calm look in the demon's eyes, till only a soft red stain was on the younger's hand and there was a small puddle of blood on the floor._

_ "You really don't care about me." Rin finally spoke, as he dropped the broken half of the feather and played with what was left. "You're only here because if something bad happens to me Shima and Yukio will be on your case. You could care less about me. You don't care if I live or die. You'd rather what me gone sooner than later, but look where we are. We're both standing here and I'm breathing. You can't be an exorcist with me in the way, but you don't have to worry. It wouldn't take much to end it."_

_ As the words spilled out of his mouth, the demon gripped the feather tightly in his hand and drove the thing close to his heart. His ex-boyfriend moving faster than he could, as he grabbed the demon's wrist and stared into his eyes. His mocha brown orbs trying to decipher his blue ones, as the feather was taken from him and dropped to the floor. The older taking the younger up in his arms, as he held the demon close and the younger didn't speak a word. Bon's strong arms wrapped around him tightly, and keeping him in a firm embrace. One that he could probably never break free from, as he felt fingers run through his hair and the older's face buried into his exposed neck. The demon's arms limp beside him, as he gazed up at the ceiling and followed the older's erratic heartbeat in his mind._

_ "Oh God, Rin. What did I do? What did I do wrong?" The older softly spoke, as he stroked his hair. "I know you, and this isn't you. You'd never talk like this. You'd never give up your life for something so stupid. You'd keep going, even if it hurt. Dear God, where are you? Come back to me. I need you."_

_ The younger stayed silent, as the older's pleading continued and slowly increased. Promises and loving words never reaching his ears, as the demon shut them all out and listened to the older's heartbeat. That same heartbeat that once beated with his, and calmed his. The heart that had given him shelter and the love he had been waiting all his life for. Had taken him in and held him close. Kept him warm and filled him with joy. A type of joy he may never fell again, never hope to feel once more. That happiness was long gone, and so was he._

_ "I can't come back. I'm already lost."_

A car across the street drove by, as it ripped the demon from his thoughts and he saw Miwa standing at the trolley stop. His small figure huddled close together, as his head was down casted to the sidewalk and a bag was in his hand. A look of pure sadness and regret in his eyes, that stirred something up in the demon. His promise to himself coming back, as he casually crossed the street and put on one of his best old looks he could, before reaching his classmate and bumping into the back of his knee on purpose. The action causing the teen to stumble a little, as he let out a gasp and turned to looked back at him.

"Hey, who are you? Why…" The moment they made eye contact, the younger stared at him in surprise and Rin gave him a fake smile.

"Hey."

"Okumura-kun…"

"Where are you taking all that stuff?" Rin asked, as his eyes looked down at the bag in the younger's hands; even though he knew where it was going anyway.

All he got was an awkward look from the younger, before he looked away from the demon and toward the ground. It obvious the teen wasn't going to tell him.

"Nowhere. It's none of your business." And there it was. In response, the demon gave him a faked pissed off reply and raised an eyebrow. "The priests raised me as a part of their family. I came to the Academy with Bon to pay back at least some of their kindness. But I'm a good for nothing scaredy-cat. So I've decided to quit. I'd only cause trouble if I stayed."

The demon stayed silent for a moment, as the small monk in front of him looked to the cement and decided this was it. This was all the information he needed to bring the guy back to his senses and back with his friends. Then they'd all be happy and Rin could move on.

"What did you say?"

"That I'd only cause-"

"Not that! Earlier!" Rin faked a half yelled, as the young teen looked at him in surprise.

"That I'm a scaredy-"

"Before that!" Rin yelled, as Miwa stared at him in shock.

"Huh? What?"

"Didn't you say that it's none of my business?" Rin demanded, as the monk gapped at him. "Don't say that to me. I see you as a friend, you know."

Almost instantly the younger teen relaxed and gave him a somewhat calmed look, just like the demon wanted.

"Okumura-kun…"

"It feels like hell if a friend leaves like that." Rin forced himself to speak, as he mentally twisted his own wounds.

"You're kidding." Miwa spoke, not bothering to look at him.

"What?"

"That's so nice… I tried to kill you! If a demon catches me again, I might do the same! And you'd still call me a friend?"

The demon paused for a moment, as the words registered in his head, and inwardly sighed. Honestly, the demon could care less if his classmate had attacked him. He had come so close to being killed, that he wouldn't have a care in the world if the younger took another go at it; but that wasn't why he was talking to him. He was Bon's best friend, and he needed to put them all back on track.

"You trusted me. So I'll trust you, too." Rin finally spoke, as the monk looked up at him and Rin gave him the most goofiest grin he could manage. "That's what being friends means, doesn't it?"

Silence stretched between them, as the demon silently watched the younger. It becoming obvious the young monk was off in his thoughts, which the demon didn't need at the moment.

"Hey, that's rude!" Rin spoke, snapping the younger out of his thoughts. "At least I have… Money…nope. Talent…nope."

In the midst of the demon's forced ranting about the stupidest things his brain could come up with at the moment, the monk's name was called further down the street. The voice snapping both their heads toward the noise to see their classmates standing across the street. All four of them dressed for school and a worried look in the brunette n' blonde's eyes the demon wished were for him.

"Where have you been all this time?" Bon asked, as they quickly crossed the street toward them.

"We've been looking for you!" Shima added.

"Bon! Guys.."

"Hey, don't butt in at the best part!" Rin half yelled, as the demon faked a frown.

"Why are you mad?" Shiemi asked, as she gave him a look of confusion.

"Leave him, you'll catch his idiocy." Bon scuffed, instantly hitting another mark.

"Who'd you just call an idiot?" Rin demanded, as Shima walked over to him and a full-fledged conversation broke between all of them.

The demon almost instantly being left behind in the back of their little group, as they started heading to school and the younger stayed back. The teen instantly tossing his faked attitude out the window, as he looked down at the sidewalk and ignored Bon's few rare glances back at him to check on him. It obvious the teen was still obsessed with bringing him back, even though there was nothing left, and didn't seem to be weakening on the subject in the slightest. Something the demon wished he could burn and leave out to rot, with the rest of the things that the older had tried to do for him. Things he no longer cared for and no longer wanted, now that he was too far gone to care and the older was too late in trying to fix the mess. Bon would never be able to fix the mess he had created between them. Not when the demon was close to getting what he wanted. He wasn't the Rin everyone knew anymore. Rin was gone, and he was never coming back.

* * *

><p>Scarlett: *spins around in spinny chair and laughs* I'm done! I'm finally done with that recteched episode! Episode 18 is long gone and will never be coming back! *does a creepy and evil laugh* It's over! The torture is over!<p>

Akira: *anime sweat drops and hides behind book* She's getting really creepy

Scarlett: *laugh ends and she happily gets out of chair* well, I'm uber hungry and am going to stuff my face and work ot he next chapter for next week. Bye-bye! *goes into kitchen*

Akira: *looks back to book* I am never getting on her bad side. I have a feeling she has more than one way to torture me.

* * *

><p>Rin does not belong to me. These characters belong to Kazue Kato.<p>

The Royal Guard Chracters belong to me. Ask if you want to use them and do not steal.

**And to my wonderful viewers! If you have any questions about the characters, plot, or any terms i use; don't be afraid to ask! You can ask the characters any questions you have, and you can ask me as well! We'll pretty much answer** **anything!**

* * *

><p>For more information and Updates about my fanfictions, coming straight from me, visit my author page and look under the <strong>Progression and Important Information <strong>section. I have updates about my current Ao no Exorcist fanfictions and a new one that has not been posted yet and is not finished. Stop by and check it out for the information.

* * *

><p>Please note that I am also taking requests for anyone who wants one. The information for requests can be found on my profile page and is under the <strong>Requests<strong> section. (Please note I only take **_three_** requests at one time) So stop by my Profile page and check it out.


	70. Chapter 70

Chapter 70~

"Hey guys, I forgot my backpack back at the dorm. I'll see you in class." Rin spoke, as he turned away from their little group and gave them a fake smile and a wave.

Everyone gave him several different versions of 'see you latter's' and 'goodbye's', as Rin turned his back on them and missed the worried look on his ex-boyfriend's face. The demon absentmindedly shoving his hands into his pockets, as he looked up at the sky and headed off toward the dorms. His 'classmate's' voices growing softer as they got further away, till the demon made a sharp turn and made his way to the small forest on campus. The teen's hands slightly itching, as he walked into the tree line and started to slowly unbutton his shirt.

His thoughts drifting off to the point of no return, as he stopped a far enough distance away from the entrance of the small forest and looked down at the feather slightly protruding from his chest. The black stub giving off a small glare from the light, as the teen gently stroked the end of it and didn't bother to move back when it cut his finger. A small bead of blood forming on his finger, before the wound closed up and the demon left out a soft breath. A small smile appearing on his face, as he gently pulled at the feather in his chest and pulled it out enough to grasp it. The teen ignoring the pain biting at his chest, as he carefully moved the bladed stub back and forth. The wound opening even further, as it cut into his skin and blood ran down his chest. That soft smile fading, as the brunette n' blonde's face came to mind and the younger froze.

Tears welling up in his eyes, as he gripped the weapon tightly in his hand and the tears rolled down his cheeks. The pain bubbling up in his chest, as his tail slipped free from his shirt and hung motionlessly behind him. His blue eyes swimming with tears, as he squeezed them shut and a soft sob racked his throat. The sobbing making his whole body shake, as he huddled into his self and the feather stub cut into his hand. The blood falling to the grass beneath him, as he collapsed to his knees and covered his face with his free hand. The memories coming back full force and didn't giving him any hint of behind gentle. They came at him in an instant and flashed before his eyes. The scene in the garage hitting him first, as he gripped the feather stub and sliced his hand open.

_ "Rin!"_

_ The voice reached the demon's ears and he opened his eyes, just as a pair of arms wrapped around his shaking body; and a face was buried into his neck. He didn't need to see who it was to know who it was. Only one person cared about him this much too go to great lengths to find him, and disobey the order the demon had given him. He was the only person who loved him as a normal human being and wouldn't give up till the demon was safe beside him, again. Bon had always been like that around Rin and always tried to make him happy, no matter how hard the demon refused his feelings. The teen was just that and that only made Rin love him more._

_ Tears prickled the sides of Rin's eye's, as a sob escaped his throat, and closed his eyes as Bon held him tightly in his arms. Rin was finally safe and he was back in the teen's arms, where he knew he belonged. As the tears spilled over, Bon unburied his face from the demon's neck and looked Rin in the eyes; stroking his cheek._

_ "I missed you so much. I was so worried about you. I thought they had taken you away from me forever."_

His hands now stung and were covered in blood, as the tears continued to flow and show not chance of stopping. His shoulders shaking, as the sobs got more fierce and his tail lashed out behind him. The night of their first date resurfacing.

_Rin gave Bon a funny look, as the teen dragged him a bit further, and wondered what they were doing here. The next moment, Bon sat down in the grass and pulled the demon down with him, the two of them ending on top of each other. Bon laying on top of the grass and the demon laying on top of him, Rin's face as red as a rose._

_ "Look up." Bon said softly, brushing the demon's cheek._

_ Rin gave the teen a weird look and tilted his head up to the sky, to see billions of stars stretched across the palette of black above him. The demon looked up in amazement and the teen underneath him smiled up at Rin. Making him blush even more, as Bon caressed the demon's cheek._

_ "You look beautiful, Rin." The teen softly said, as he gently kissed the demon._

A harsh sob erupted from his throat, as his it stung and he placed a hand over his mouth. His voice barely functioning, or audible, as his hair fell into his face and his tail finally lay limp beside him.

"I can't do this anymore."

_"Rin, look at me."_

_ The demon looked up at the teen and saw a serious and reassuring look on his face, making Rin forget about his fears and the things that could have happened; as Bon messed up his hair and said:_

_ "If you ever lose control, again. I'll be right there to pull you back out of that darkness, and beat some sense into you."_

_ Rin looked up at his boyfriend and burst into laughter. Bon automatically looking at him in confusion, and wondering what had been so funny, as the demon sat up and gently kissed the confused teen; a big grin on his face._

_ "I'll hold you to the promise, flames , temper, sword; and all."_

"I can't do this. I don't want this anymore."

_"It's good to have you back." Bon spoke, as he smiled down at him. "You had me so scared."_

_ "M-me too." Rin softly spoke, his voice a bit warn out. "Th-thought I'd never see you again."_

_ "Yeah, same here." Bon chuckled, as he gently cupped the demon's cheeks and gave him a sincere look. "But the scariest part was the thought they would kill you, before I got to you. "_

_ Bon's grip on his cheeks tightened a bit, as he hung his head and rested it on the demon's chest._

_ "You had no idea what was running through my head, while I was forced to sit around and wait for your sword to be fixed. I thought I'd lose you, before I got there, but I made it just in time. I nearly cried when I saw you were alright."_

"I can't take this. I don't want this. Get me out."

_ "Well, I'm going to be thrilled for that meeting. Sounds fun." Rin joked, as Bon frowned. "I'm just glad you kept our promise."_

_ "What promise?"_

_ "The one where you promise you'd stick with me, even if the Order got to me." Rin spoke, as Bon caught on and nodded. "I wouldn't be here if it wasn't for you."_

_ "I'm just glad you're still here with me." Bon spoke, before he gently kissed the demon's hand._

_ "Me too."_

"Get me out. Make it end. Make it end!"

_ "Go ahead and get some rest, Rin. You'll need it."_

_ The demon tightened his hold on the other's hand, as he went to walk away and Bon looked back at him. _

_ "Stay with me, till I fall asleep." Rin pleaded, before Bon gave him a nod._

_ The demon's boyfriend sitting back on the bed, before he gently stroked the top of the demon's head and smiled. The soothing gesture slowly lulling the demon to sleep, as he struggled to stay awake awhile longer. It only a matter of moments, before the demon's eyes grew heavy and Bon gave him a gentle kiss on the lips._

_ "Goodnight, Rin."_

"GET OUT OF MY LIFE! GET ME OUT OF THIS BODY!"

A shout came out from behind him, as the bladed weapon in his hand ripped across his chest and sliced the skin open. His lungs tearing open, as the blood splashing onto the grass and painted the blades of grass crimson. The demon having to reach his hand out to keep himself upright, as his breathing started to come out in pants and he squeezed his eyes shut. The memories fading away with the enormous pain that flared up, as a lightheaded feeling started to take over and a hand grabbed his shoulder. His vision blurring, as whoever it was turned the demon toward them and a gasp reached his now fuzzy hearing. The demon trying to keep himself conscious long enough to figure out who it was, before a blurry shape of brown and blonde came into his view. The demon's mind instantly locking up, as he felt a hand press against the huge wound across the demon's chest and his voice reached his ears. The tears only increasing, as his mind fought to push away the older and block him out of the younger's mind.

"Are you fucking insane, Rin?" Bon's angered voice reached him, as he pulled the demon close to him. "I turn my back to you for one moment and you try to cut yourself open! What are you in, Biology? You're going to kill yourself!"

"B-better than being h-hated." The demon forced out, as he felt himself starting to get weak and fought against his mind and mouth to get the words out. "N-no one c-cares anymore. I-I'm all a-alone."

"I care, you idiot! What were you thinking? You know I'll always love you!" The teen spoke, as the younger heard shuffling and a very faint voice was heard. "Yukio, we've got a major problem! Rin just tried to kill himself. He's bleeding everywhere and I can't stop it! He might go into shock if we don't do something soon! His demonic powers aren't working as fast as they should!"

There was a bunch of loud rushed voices, as his ex-boyfriend yelled into the phone and the demon's mind started to go fuzzy. His consciousness slowly fading from his grasp, as he laid his head against the older's shoulder and Bon looked down at him. The younger picturing a look of worry on the teen's blurry face, as he let out a harsh cough and felt the blood on his lips. His whole body starting to turn numb, as he felt the older's grip tighten on his shoulder and he was pressed against the older's chest. His warmth seeping into him, as it evaporated just as fast and left the demon freezing beyond his belief.

"Rin, stay with me! Yukio is on the way!" The older yelled, as a wet hand touched his cheek. "Just stay with me for a little while longer! Than you can go to sleep! You can go back to hating me, just stay with me! You can't die yet!"

"I d-don't want to."

"Rin, don't mess with me here! You're bleeding out and I can't stop it! You've got to hold on!"

"Y-you'll be h-happier. B-be the e-exorcist you want to b-be."

"I won't be, without you! I need you, dumbass!"

"G-good bye, B-Bon."

"RIN-!"

The rest of the older's voice was literally turned to deaf ears, as the demon started falling into unconsciousness. His mind slowly turning black, as the strong arms around him started to fade from his touch and the one he had loved faded away completely. His body far to numb to feel anything anymore and the younger was able to make out the last of the older's words.

_I love you._

The next everything turned black, leaving him in the dark.

* * *

><p>Scarlett: *grins evily* and the plot thickens!<p>

Rin: *walks in, pisses as ever, and points to copy of chapter* what the hell did you do to me!

Scarlett: *frowns* it's called improvising my little demon, learn it.

Rin: *growls at and stomps out of room* Bon, have you read this shit yet?

Scarlett: *frowns and spins around in chair* I thought i was a very moving chapter, if you ask me.

Akira: *reading a new book* No one really cares what you think

Scarlett: Says the guys that had been reading the same book for two months straight *dodges book that gets thrown at head* and besides I was totally rocking the angst here. I think I did good.

Akira: In your own mind

Scarlett: *pouts* fine, then I'll make a deal with you and my fans. If i get ten reviews with a comment for this chapter, you have to admit i did good and my fans get a second chapter for free before the next deadline on Friday.

Akira: *looks at her from behind book* deal. You get ten reviews and I admit it was good.

Scarlett: *cheers* Yes! Bring int on my little cute fans! I can't wait for your reviews! Remember, ten and you guys get a new chapter! That and Akira-chan admits he was wrong!

* * *

><p>Rin does not belong to me. These characters belong to Kazue Kato.<p>

The Royal Guard Chracters belong to me. Ask if you want to use them and do not steal.

**And to my wonderful viewers! If you have any questions about the characters, plot, or any terms i use; don't be afraid to ask! You can ask the characters any questions you have, and you can ask me as well! We'll pretty much answer** **anything!**

* * *

><p>For more information and Updates about my fanfictions, coming straight from me, visit my author page and look under the <strong>Progression and Important Information <strong>section. I have updates about my current Ao no Exorcist fanfictions and a new one that has not been posted yet and is not finished. Stop by and check it out for the information.

* * *

><p>Please note that I am also taking requests for anyone who wants one. The information for requests can be found on my profile page and is under the <strong>Requests<strong> section. (Please note I only take **_three_** requests at one time) So stop by my Profile page and check it out.


	71. Chapter 71

Chapter 71~

Bon desperately fought against all the odds in front of him, as he held the bleeding teen in his arms. The one he loved bleeding out in front of him, as he yelled into the phone and tried to keep the younger awake for as long as he could. He could tell Rin was fading and he needed to keep the teen awake a little longer. To keep him awake just long enough for his older brother and Shima to get where they were. Then they could keep the teen alive and stop him from dying in the older's arms, but that was instantly shattered as the teen laid his head on the brunette n' blonde's chest. The older looking down at the demon to see his blue eyes paler than he thought they could ever be. His eyes half open and his gaze distant, as Bon cursed and set his blood covered hand on the older's cheek.

"Rin, stay with me! Yukio is on the way!" The Bon yelled, as he noticed how cold the younger was getting. "Just stay with me for a little while longer! Than you can go to sleep! You can go back to hating me, just stay with me! You can't die yet!"

"I d-don't want to." Came his soft reply, as Bon let out a growl.

There was no fucking way he was letting him die. Without Rin his life wouldn't be the same. He'd wake up every morning with the haunting fact that the younger had died in his arms, and he could've prevented it. That he could've stopped it from happening, and there was no way he was letting the idiot give up now. Not after the two of them had gotten this far. No fucking way was he letting the demon leave him all alone to suffer with Rin's wounds and haunting memories.

"Rin, don't mess with me here! You're bleeding out and I can't stop it! You've got to hold on!" Bon yelled, as Yukio was yelling nonsense into his ear and Shima was whining.

"Y-you'll be h-happier. B-be the e-exorcist you want to b-be." Oh hell no.

"I won't be, without you! I need you, dumbass!" The older yelled, as the teen in his arms let out a harsh cough and the wound in his chest didn't show any signs for the bleeding to stop.

"G-good bye, B-Bon."

The words seem to put him in a standstill, as he stared down at the younger and panicked when his eyes started to close. The teen holding the demon as close to him as he could, as he placed his bloodied hand back on the wound in the demon's chest and felt the tears well up in his eyes.

"RIN, DON'T YOU DARE LEAVE ME! I NEED YOU, YOU IDIOT! DON'T YOU DARE DIE ON ME! I LOVE YOU!"

The older's words fell on deaf ears, as he stared down at the limp demon in his arms. The last of his self control snapping, as he stared down at the demon's pale skin and his closed eyes. His tail laying limp on the ground and the blood continuing to seep out, as the tears fell free from the older's eyes and he let out a sob. The brunette n' blonde bringing the teen to his chest, as the tears rolled down his cheeks and fell onto Rin's. The small beads of water laying on his pale skin, as they sat immobile and didn't move a single inch down the pale curves of his cheeks. The voice calling out for them not even reaching the older's ears, as he buried his face into the younger's neck and a hand grabbed his shoulder. The voices around him pulling him out of his grief full force, as Yukio gave him a serious look and Shima looked about ready to burst into tears.

"Suguro, you need to let go of Rin." Yukio spoke, his voice a bit on the shaky side. "We need to move him quickly, before he bleeds out completely. You holding him like that is going to make it worse."

"I c-can't. I won't leave him."

"Suguro, you need to let me look at him. We're going to lose him."

"H-he's already gone. I k-know it."

"God dammit, Ryuji! Let go of him!" Yukio yelled, as Shima jumped beside him and stared at his boyfriend in worry. "He's still breathing, and we need to get him medical attention, now! We'll lose him at this rate!"

It was then that Shima knelt down beside him and gently pried the older's grip from the limp teen in his arms, as he softly spoke to the brunette n' blonde. The pink-haired teen promising him everything was going to be alright and that they were going to do everything they could to save Rin. It was when Rin was safely in his younger brother's arms, did the older break down into sobs and Shima gave him a look of worry as he hugged him. The older teen giving him a shoulder to cry on, as a few doctors from the Order came running toward them. Yukio yelling out instructions to them, as he was checking over Rin.

"We've got to move him, now! We'll lose him if we don't get the bleeding to stop!" The brunette yelled, as a few doctors reached him and one was holding a board and a sheet. "His pulse is weak and he's fading fast. We need to get him to the Order, before it's too late."

The doctors gave him a nod, as they carefully lifted the teen onto the sheet and then the board the one had been carrying. The lot of them not wasting any time to lift up the teen on the board and start carrying him away. Yukio looking back at them, as he tossed a key to Shima and gave Bon a serious look.

"We'll save him, Suguro. I'm not letting my brother die."

With that, the younger twin ran after them and left the two teens alone. Shima looking at him in worry, as the older sobbed into his shoulder and he held the brunette n' blonde close. So many thoughts running through his head, as his best friend rubbed his back and tried to calm him.

"He'll be okay, Bon. Sensei isn't going to let his own twin brother die. He's got all the doctors in the Order helping him." Shima spoke, as the older finally released his friend from his grip and wiped the tears from his face. "Rin-chan won't die this easily."

"That's wh-what I'm afraid of, Shima." Bon forced out, as the teen gave him a worried look."Y-you should've seen the look in his eyes. H-he looked like he was ready for this, a-almost like he wanted th-this. I d-don't know wh-where it all went wrong, but that wasn't Rin. Rin would n-never do that, and I c-couldn't stop him. H-he was bleeding so much and it wouldn't heal. I know he won't m-make it. Rin's gone."

"If you say it like that he won't." The older spoke, as the brunette n' blonde looked up at his best friend and saw the smile on his face. "You've got to believe in him, Bon. You've got to believe that Rin-chan will make it through this. If you don't then Rin-chan might actually die, Bon. You love him, and somewhere deep inside him he loves you too. Rin-chan is just lost, and you need to find him. He needs you, Bon. You need to be there for him. You're the only one that _can_ find him."

Suddenly Shima's phone went off, as the teen pulled out his phone and took the call. Yukio's muffled voice reaching the older's ears, as he heard the tone of panic and felt his chest tighten. A serious look on the pink-haired teen's face, as he nodded every so often and stood up. The teen pulling the brunette n' blonde to his feet, as he grabbed his hand and started pulling him out of the forest. Bon staring at the back of his friend's head in worry, as he expected the worse for the demon and Shima started speaking.

"I'll be right there, Sensei. I'm going to have to bring Bon, too. He's got Rin-chan's blood all over him and the last thing we need is to start a commotion at school. The door isn't far off from here. We'll be there soon, just keep working on Rin-chan. I'll text you when I'm there." A few more words passed between them, as Shima nodded and smiled. "I love you too, Sensei. I'll be there soon."

The flip phone in his hand slapped shut, as they made it out of the tree line and out of the small forest. His best friend not wasting a moment to drag him in the direction of their destination, as Bon felt his throat tighten and tried to figure out what was going on. It was obvious Rin was laying on the borderline of life and death, but he didn't know why Shima would be needed in all of this. The two of them were useless in this situation and Rin was dying. There was nothing they could do to save him.

"We're going to the Order's Clinic sector." Shima spoke up, almost as if he had read half of the other's thoughts. "They're taking care of Rin-chan there, because they've got all the equipment they need and there are hundreds of doctors that are there to work on Rin-chan. So no one will get too tired and stop the operations. Rin-chan can't be in any better hands."

"But why are we going?" Bon managed to force out, his voice still shaky.

"Rin-chan needs blood and his blood type is A. They don't have type A or O blood to give him, because earlier this morning there were a whole bunch of exorcists that got attacked by demons. So we're going to help out."

"But I'm type B."

"And I'm type O." Shima spoke, as he looked back at him and smiled. "That's why Sensei called me. I'm the only one who isn't working or hurt. So I'm going to have to give some of my blood to Rin-chan."

The brunette n' blonde stared at his best friend in surprise, as they made it to the door they were looking for and Shima used the key Yukio gave him. The older opening the door and pulling them in, only to be shoved into a huge hall full of doctors running left and right. All of them in a state of panic, as they went from room to room and Shima quickly lead them through the crowds. Some of the doctors speaking to his best friends as they went, asking him where some of the medication was and where a file or two was. Shima easily answering all their questions, till he turned into a deserted hall and took off into a run. The pink-haired teen dragging him along with him, as Bon fought to catch up till his best friend stopped in front of the last door. The teen looking at him with a small smile on his face, as he let go of his hand.

"I have to go in, but you have to stay out here." Shima spoke, as he gave him a sincere look. "A doctor will come out once in awhile to go on break and tell you how Rin-chan is going. So don't worry. We'll save Rin-chan."

Bon gave his best friend a forced nod, as he slumped into the bench behind him and Shima gave him a smile. The teen quickly pushing the white doors open and announcing himself. The brunette n' blonde seeing nothing but a group of twenty or so doctors huddled around an operating table, as Yukio rushed over and spoke to the pink-haired teen. A look of pure worry in his gaze, as Shima easily eased his fears and the doors swung out. Disrupting the view for a moment, before he saw Yukio lead his best friend over to a chair and give out some orders. One of the doctors shifting to the right to reveal the unconscious demon on the table. His skin deathly pale, and his face turned to the brunette n' blonde, as the heart monitor beeped weakly beside the demon. The young teen's eyes closed and his lips slightly parted. The sight making the tears well up in the teen's eyes, before the doctor blocked the view and the doors finally swung shut. Cutting him off from the only person he'd ever love in his entire life, and leaving him in the dark.

"Please, don't die just yet."

* * *

><p>Scarlett: *throws hands up in the air and cofetti goes everywhere* Congradulations my wonderful little fans! You've won yourself the next chapter of Hellfire! It was only moments ago that I rechecked my e-mail, after leaving it alone for the whole day, and found that i had exactly ten reviews in my inbox! So thank you all my cute little fans that reviewed, you deserve this chapter. *smiles and turns to Akira* and only one thing would make this perfect<p>

Akira: *frowns at her* No, i'm not saying it

Scarlett: Yes you are! I've got ten reviews right here and several video cameras set up just for this! *points to Trey, Treavor and Lina all holding a video camera* I'm not missing this moment. No cough it up!

Akira: no way in hell

Scarlett: *frowns at* you know I could just put you through Kito and Kiru withdrawal and ruin your life? It isn't that hard. I just need to make one phone call *Takes out cell phone* Let's see here-

Akira: Fine! I give! Just anything but that! *face turns red* just put the phone down.

Scarlett: *pockets phone* go on

Akira: *sighs* I was wrong and you totally rocked the angst in the last chapter, as well as this one. You did a great job and I was wrong to be an ass. *frowns* there happy?

Scarlett: *smiles and looks at the video cameras* yep, very. I'm saving this moment and using it against you in a dire consequence

Akira: joy *gets up* I'm going to wash my mouth out with Soap now. *walks out*

Scarlett: *squeals and does a happy dance* thank you my little fans! You very well deserved this chapter! Enjoy and can't wait till next week! *grins evily* or sooner! *walks off, with a happy grinof face and demonic swayign around in bliss* Night all!

* * *

><p>Rin does not belong to me. These characters belong to Kazue Kato.<p>

The Royal Guard Chracters belong to me. Ask if you want to use them and do not steal.

**And to my wonderful viewers! If you have any questions about the characters, plot, or any terms i use; don't be afraid to ask! You can ask the characters any questions you have, and you can ask me as well! We'll pretty much answer** **anything!**

* * *

><p>For more information and Updates about my fanfictions, coming straight from me, visit my author page and look under the <strong>Progression and Important Information <strong>section. I have updates about my current Ao no Exorcist fanfictions and a new one that has not been posted yet and is not finished. Stop by and check it out for the information.

* * *

><p>Please note that I am also taking requests for anyone who wants one. The information for requests can be found on my profile page and is under the <strong>Requests<strong> section. (Please note I only take **_three_** requests at one time) So stop by my Profile page and check it out.


	72. Chapter 72

Chapter 72~

Bon let out a heavy sigh, as he looked down at the fifth cup of coffee he had been offered since he arrived at the Order's clinic. So far four doctors had come out of the operating room, others replacing them, and got several different reports about the demon. One told him he was just holding on, the second said he was slowly coming back. The third said he was staying somewhat stable and the fourth, that had come out about an hour ago, said Rin was finally getting blood into his system and they were almost done with the operation. Bon had been sitting on the same bench for five hours straight.

To say the least his ass hurt like hell and gone, but he could care less. Yeah, he could've gotten up and took a stroll down the hall and back; but he wanted to be right on the bench when Yukio came out. He wanted to see Rin at the exact moment he could and he wanted the news the exact second he could hear it. He didn't want to miss the chance to know if Rin needed him, or if he wasn't going to make it. He wanted to be ready for whatever pain came at him, and he didn't want it sugar coded. None the less, here he was sitting on the bench in a deserted hallway. All alone and waiting to see the one he loved. It was true he had cried when he saw just how hopeless and close to death the demon was, but he had calmed down after awhile and now he felt wiped out. Not even the terrible tasting coffee was keeping him awake anymore and he needed to know how Rin was. He needed to know the demon was going to make it. The wait was pure torture for him.

"Please stay alive, Rin."

"He is now." A voice spoke, making the brunette n' blonde whip his head up and see Shima standing in front of the doors to the room with a bit of bandages around his wrist. "Sensei and the others managed to just barely save him, but Rin-chan is alive and breathing."

Bon stared at his best friend in shock, as he slowly sat back till his head touched the wall and let out a small laugh. The worry and pain instantly lifting, as he ran a hand through his hair and smiled. He was alive. Rin had barely made it, but he was alive. He was still breathing. Thank the gods for keeping him with him. He couldn't have asked for more in his entire life.

"Thank God." Bon finally spoke, as he opened his eyes and saw Shima smiling at him. "When will I be able to see him?"

"Well-"

"You can see Nii-san when you've gone back to the dorms and rested." Yukio interrupted, as he came into the hall from the operating room.

The brunette n' blonde able to see the young demon now laying on a transportable hospital bed and surrounded by a bunch of machines. His chest heavily bandaged and his skin not as pale as it had been. His eyes still closed and his tail hidden under the sheets, as the heart monitor gave off a steady heart beat. The soft heartbeat easing the teen's conscious, as several exhausted looking doctors walked around cleaning up. One of them picking up a sheet covered in blood, as it was shoved into a hazard waste basket and the doors swung shut. The older letting out a soft sigh of relief, as he looked back to the demon's younger brother and saw the tired and upset look in his eyes. The cerulean blue eyes looking down at the burette n' blonde's coffee cup, before looking at him.

"You've been out here long enough and you and Shima need rest, as do I." Yukio continued, as he pulled off his glasses and rubbed one of his eyes. "Tomorrow we'll all meet at my dorm and we'll see Nii-san then. Right now he needs all the rest he can get."

"How did his demonic powers even stop working?" Bon asked, before Yukio held up his free hand and put his glasses back on.

"We'll talk about that tomorrow. No sense in worrying you, now."

Bon gave the younger Okumura twin a nod, as he slowly got up and followed after Shima. The pink-haired teen giving him a calm and gentle look to reassure him that Rin was fine, as they reached a door with a lock and Shima used his key. The older teen opening the door up for the two of them, as he wished his boyfriend a good night's rest and the two best friends walked through the door.

* * *

><p><em>"Bon, where are you?" <em>

_ The desperate voice echoed around him, as the brunette n' blonde looked around in the darkness. The demon's pleading voice fading the next, as the older bit his lip and let out a growl._

_ "Rin! Rin, can you hear me?" Bon called out, as he looked around and tried to find some direction to go in. "Rin?"_

_ "Bon, help." Came the demon's feeble voice, as the older froze and felt his chest tighten._

_ Rin was in trouble. He didn't know why he felt like he was, but it just suddenly hit him. Almost like a second sense that kicked in when the younger was in trouble. None the less, if that was Rin he had to get him help and fast. He just had to find him first. Where ever the hell he was in this black mess._

_ "Rin, hold on! I'm coming!" Bon yelled, as he took off in a random direction and tried to break through the darkness around him. "Keep talking to me!"_

_ "Bon, help me."_

_ "I'm coming, Rin!" Bon answered back, as he picked up the pace and took off into a full on sprint. _

_ The teen finding nothing but more darkness, as he cursed and looked around him. The teen finding nothing going in either direction and letting out a growl. He needed to find Rin, he needed to get to the younger before something bad happened to him. He had to have the younger safe in his arms. He had to._

_ "Rin! Rin, where are you?"_

_ Silence filled the darkness around him, as he panicked and started walking off in a different direction. The teen not even knowing where he was going this time, as his footsteps started to echo for no reason._

_ "Rin! Rin, speak to me!" More silence. "Rin, I'll find you! Just keep talking to me! Where are you? Rin!"_

_ As the silence continued, the older's heart rate started to pick up. The teen looking around frantically for a way to find the demon, as he stopped and started off in a different direction. _

_ "Rin! Rin, please talk to me!"_

_ "Bon!" A voice called out, making the older smile and sprint toward the sound._

_ "Rin, just hang on! I'm coming!"_

_ "Bon, wake up!"_

_ The older instantly came to a halt, as the words echoed around him and looked around. Wake up? Why would Rin want him to wake up? He was trying to find him._

_ "Bon, we'll be late and Sensei will get mad! _Wake up!"

With a jolt, the brunette n' blonde woke up in his bed to find Shima looking down at him in worry. The pink-haired teen wearing his normal clothes, as he gave him a smile and Bon let out a sigh. Great, it was all a dream. Here he had thought it was real, and Rin was really in trouble and hurt. Well, that was only the half of it. In reality Rin was sleeping in the Order's clinic with a huge slash across his chest. The idiot had cut open himself in a ditch effort to kill himself. No one, not even his own brother, knew why Rin would do that; but it had happened and Bon had seen it. He had been there when Rin was bleeding out in his arms and he was there when he fell unconscious. He just wasn't there for the surgery. The whole five hour surgery. Man did he feel like a total asshole.

"Bon, if you don't hurry up and get dressed Sensei will go see Rin-chan by himself." Shima huffed, as he crossed his arms. "You were all focused on making sure Rin-chan was alright. Where did that go?"

"Sorry, Shima. I just had a really weird dream." Bon spoke, as he slowly sat up and ran a hand through his messy hair. "Rin was calling out for me and I couldn't find him."

"Then maybe Rin-chan wants you to get out of bed and see him." The pink-haired aria in training stressed, as he frowned. "Honestly, Bon you need to get a clue. If you're dreaming of Rin-chan than he must be thinking about you."

"I doubt that." Bon frowned, as he got out of bed and walked past his best friend and to the closet.

"Why wouldn't Rin-chan think of you?" Shima pried, as Bon pulled out some halfway decent clothes out and pulled of the t-shirt he was wearing to replace it with the one he just pulled out of the closet.

Bon looked at his best friend for a moment, as he pulled the shirt over his head and grabbed the beaten and worn out jeans he knew Rin loved. The teen looking down at the denim material, before gently fingering one of the holes in the fabric. The brunette n' blonde letting out a sigh, as he dropped his hand and pulled off the sweatpants he was wearing. Bon easily slipping on the jeans, before he buttoned them and grabbed a belt.

"'Cause when I got there he was yelling and screaming at himself." Bon spoke, as he slipped the belt through the loops on his jeans and clasped it. "The last thing he said was 'Get out of my life' and 'Get me out of this body'. That wasn't Rin, but I could defiantly tell he was thinking about me and none of it was good in the slightest. So him thinking about me at this point would be really rare, if not instinct."

"Bon, that's mean! What if Rin-chan was really thinking about you?" Shima protested, as Bon walked into the bathroom to fix his hair and the older followed after him. "What if Rin-chan missed you and wanted to with him?"

"Shima. I don't know if you remember correctly, but you were the one to tell me that Rin wasn't himself and was going suicidal." Bon spoke, as he looked at his friend in all seriousness and Shima looked to the floor. "Well, look where we are now. The idiot has done exactly that. He tried to kill himself and now he in a hospital bed at the Order. There's no way he's thinking about me, when he just tried to kill himself!"

"You don't mean that."

"Oh, really? Have you seen what he did to himself?"

"Not that!" Shima huffed, as he frowned at him. "Rin-chan isn't an idiot. You love him!"

The younger between the two paused, as he looked at his best friend. The pink-haired teen wearing his 'don't you dare lie to me' face, and a harsh frown. The look making the younger look toward the sink, as he opened the cabinet and started the long process to try and make his hair look somewhat normal. A displeased look on his best friend's face, as he went to speak and opened his mouth.

"He is an idiot." Bon interrupted, as Shima gave him a look of disbelief. "But he's my idiot."

"Bon…"

"I don't know what happened to him to act like this, but I'm not letting him die so easily. We promised each other to stay by one another, and look where we are. We're as far away as anyone could possibly get and I'm the one who acted like an ass. I couldn't see he was in pain, and I didn't even try and stop it. It's my fault he's like this, but I'm going to make it right. When he wakes up I'm going to do everything I can to get him to trust me again, even if we end up as friends. As long as he stays safe and he stays with me, I won't complain. He deserve a lot better than me, anyway."

The brunette n' blonde set the last bottle back in the cabinet, as he shut it and looked at his best friend. The older's eyes staring at him in surprise, as he gave him a sincere smile and nodded. It obvious his best friend approved of his attitude and believed it would work, as he ducked out of the doorframe and headed back into the bedroom. A huge smile on his face, as he pulled out a different key than yesterday and stood by the front door to the dorm room.

"Let's go see Rin-chan then."

* * *

><p>Scarlett: *grins* yeah, I'm evil. Sorry guys, but this is all yah get for today. No, I'm not doing this on purpose. I typed up thses chapters up to chapter 84. So I'm not changing anything, but if you guys want to try for ten reviews for a new chapter I'm game. When I get ten reviews in my Inbox I'll be glad to post another, but this is all yah get.<p>

Akira: You're cruel

Scarlett: *frowns* says the guy who throws books at my head and hits me in the back of the head

Akira: You deserve eveyone of them, you idiot. You get your little demon ass back in that chair and post another!

Scarlett: Sorry! I got a extremely long ic to try and finish and request pilling up on me. You're on your own! *skips out of the room, humming to self*

Akira: *frowns and plops his ass on the couch* Well, you heard her. Ten reviews and you get another chapter. She's currently got twelve more chapters in storage and waiting to be posted, thanks to working her butt off during her entire spring break, so if you want to read them like I do then we better get cracking. She won't let me read ahead, dammit. See yeah. *grabs his book and heads out of the room* Kito, where the hell did you put my cell phone!

* * *

><p>For more information and Updates about my fanfictions, coming straight from me, visit my author page and look under the <strong>Progression and Important Information <strong>section. I have updates about my current Ao no Exorcist fanfictions and a new ones that are going to be posted in the future.

* * *

><p><em>Rin and Bon do not belong to me.<em>

_These characters belong to Kazue Kato._

**And to you guys, I've decided that inbetween some chapters, I'm going to be answering comments and any questions you have. I'll answer anything about the story, plot, realtionships on characters, or you can just me about myself. You can even ask Bon and Rin. Anyway! Enjoy and review!**

* * *

><p>Please note that I am also taking requests for anyone who wants one. The information for requests can be found on my profile page and is under the <strong>Requests<strong> section. (Please note I only take **_three_** requests at one time) So stop by my Profile page and check it out.


	73. Chapter 73

Chapter 73~

"What took you two so long?" Yukio demanded, as Bon walked out of the doorway and was standing in the entrance to the abandoned dorms. "You were supposed to be here twenty minutes ago."

"Bon was asleep and dreaming about Rin-chan, Sensei." Shima spoke, as he walked in and closed the door behind him. "I had to wake him up."

Yukio frowned, as he gave the brunette n' blonde a disapproving look. It obvious the teen didn't like him at the moment, as he pushed past him and pulled out a key. Not like Bon blamed him. The brunette n' blonde was partially at fault for what happened to their teacher's older brother, so he wasn't surprised he was angry with him. Hell, Bon was angry with himself; but that wasn't going to change Rin's condition. None the less their teacher fit the key into the lock and opened it for them. Shima giving the younger twin a big smile and walked in. Bon following suit, as he followed after his best friend and found himself in a small room. The walls a bleach white, as well as the floors, and smelled heavily of disinfectant. A window on the far right of the room and a bed in the center, against the far wall. Rin laying comfortably against the white sheets, with his eyes closed and the machines around him keeping track of his vitals. The demon so calm again the mattress, that the brunette n' blonde couldn't believe that this was the same teen who had tried to kill himself the other day. He looked so innocent, so peaceful.

"How's he doing, Renzou?" Yukio asked, as he closed the door behind the brunette n' blonde; ripping him out of his thoughts.

"He's stable and healing a bit sluggish." Shima reported, as he checked the machines and handed Yukio the clipboard at the end of the bed. "That's only natural though. Rin-chan hadn't been eating much before this, and the emotional stress is still weighting down on him. It might be a day or two before his healing abilities start to pick up, Sensei."

The younger Okumura twin gave him a nod, as he walked over to the older teen's side and wrapped an arm around the pink-haired teen's waist. His best friend's face instantly turning red, as he squeaked and got a small kiss from the younger. The younger Okumura twin smiling, as he looked down at the clipboard and Shima looked away from embarrassment at the moment his eyes met Bon's. The older's boyfriend staying silent, as he flipped through the charts and then handed the clipboard back to the older.

"Thanks, Renzou."

"S-sure thing, Sensei." Shima stuttered, as he took the clipboard and walked to the end of the bed to replace it.

Bon staying silent, as Yukio grabbed two chairs from the corner of the room and set them by Rin's bed. The younger Okumura twin gesturing him to sit in the one closest to Rin. Their teacher sitting in the other, as Shima turned toward them and blushed when he noticed there were only two chairs out and nervously walked over to sit in his boyfriend's lap. The pink-haired teen looking anywhere but at Bon, as Yukio let out a sigh and wrapped his arms around the older's waist. It way too obvious that his best friend wasn't used to their relationship being showed too publically in the manner Yukio was forcing it out as.

"So, where do you want _us_ to start?" Yukio asked, as Bon looked over at the demon on the bed for a moment and then back at them.

"Well, you can start with why Shima knows everybody here and knew how to work the machines." Bon spoke, as Shima stiffened and looked at him. "You didn't even know how to treat a head cold when you got to the Academy."

"Sensei taught me." The pink-haired teen spoke nervously, as he played with his fingers. "I mean, we don't hang out a lot outside of class. So Sensei came up with the idea to bring me here and help him work on occasions. He signed me up as his assistant, so no one would judge us for being so close, but I've keep it as quiet as I could at school. I didn't want you guys to know and Sensei said it wouldn't be a good idea for you to know in the first place. I said I'd be an aria, but I'm way better at being a doctor and Sensei thinks so too."

"He's got a natural talent for it." Yukio spoke, as Shima blushed. "He knows where everything is in this chaotic sector, and he can sort everyone out into their jobs without my help."

"Now, you're just gloating." Shima huffed, as Bon rolled his eyes.

"It's called a complement, Shima." Bon frowned, as the pink-haired teen looked at him. "Anyway, I want to know how Rin is. How bad is the damage?"

Yukio let out a sigh, as he pushed up his glasses and Shima looked back at his boyfriend with a reassuring look on his face.

"Well, Nii-san is stable and healing to start with." Yukio spoke, as he glanced over at Rin and Bon's eyes followed. "The only problem is that his demonic healing powers are really slow."

"That's because Rin-chan hasn't been eating much and is really depressed." Shima spoke, as Yukio gave a nod. "Rin-chan's dark emotions are weighting him down, so it's slowing his healing abilities down-"

"But with his current condition we won't have to worry." Yukio stepped in. "Right now, Nii-san is in a medically induced coma. We decided it'd be the best for him right now, because his powers aren't working like they should; but under the medically induced coma we have a small chance. With any luck, Nii-san's emotions will calm while he's asleep and his healing abilities will start back up. When that starts we'll take him off the medically induced coma, and by the time he wakes up he'll be healed. Then we can treat him emotionally."

"So he won't be waking up anytime soon?" Bon asked, as he watched the demon calmly sleep on the bed.

"No, he won't."

"So I can't talk to him." Bon spoke out loud, more to himself than anyone else.

"That might not be true, Bon." Shima spoke up, as both Yukio and him gave him a weird look. "Didn't you say in your dream that Rin-chan was calling out to you?"

Behind the older teen Yukio stiffened and looked at the burette n' blonde in surprise. The look giving him a weird feeling, as he focused his eyes toward Rin and tried not to look at the two watching him.

"Yeah."

"What did the dream look like?" Yukio asked, as Shima smiled back at the older.

"It was completely black, and no matter where I went I couldn't find any source of light. His voice kept echoing around me, but I could reach him. After awhile I couldn't hear him."

"That's how you'll talk to him!" Shima spoke up, as he gave him a smile. "Rin-chan isn't just calling out for you, Bon. He's trying to connect to you through your dreams. He's trying to find you, so he isn't alone!"

"Why would he do that?" Bon demanded, as Yukio shot him a displeased look. "Rin-"

"Rin-chan loves you, Bon! Didn't you hear what I said earlier? Somewhere deep inside Rin-chan he still loves you, and that part of Rin-chan is trying to connect with you! He's trying to find you, so you can free him! Whatever is going on with Rin-chan he needs your help! You're the only one that can connect with him on a personal level and he's trying to put together his broken heart. He's giving you a second-"

"Third." Yukio interrupted.

"Third chance." Shima frowned, as he looked back at his boyfriend with a look of displeasure and then looked at the burette n' blonde. "He still loves you, Bon. Not as much as he did, but it's enough for him to reach out for you. He's probably scared, because of what he did to himself and is looking for comfort. He's using his demonic powers to try and appear in your dreams."

"Which is also a deciding factor for how slowly he's healing." Yukio spoke, as Shima gave him a nod. "So all you need to do is talk to Nii-san and pull him out of this mess."

"Wait a second! Rin is trying to connect to me through my dreams?" Bon asked, as Shima gave him a smile and a nod. "How more messed up can this get? First he gets all depressed and tries to kill himself, and the next I've got him trying to appear in my dreams! What the hell is going on around here?"

"Bon, this is serious here!" Shima whined, as he glared at him. "Rin-chan is giving you a chance and this is the only way you can help him!"

"Okay, so what if I do do this? What the hell am I exactly supposed to do?"

"That one's easy! You do exactly what you told me you were going to do! Get Rin-chan to trust you and become friends again. Then, if Rin-chan wants, you guys can get back together again!"

Bon just stared at the two of them, as he sighed and ran a hand through his hair. The burette n' blonde trying to absorb all the new information he had been thrown into, as he looked to the bleach white floor and chewed on his bottom lip.

"What if this doesn't work? What if I make it worse?"

"Then no one will be able to help Nii-san." Yukio spoke. "He wouldn't listen to me at all, when he started acting depressed and Renzou only got to him a couple times. It seems like you're the only one that can get close enough, because you two are emotionally closer than the two of us. You know nii-san a lot more than I do, so you're able to get through to him."

Silence drifted between the three of them, as Bon played with his fingers and weighted his options. If he did this, then he could essentially bring Rin back to his normal self, but if he screwed up then it was over. Rin would never be the same and he'd try to kill himself again the moment he woke up. Then again, he could succeed in bring Rin back; but they'd probably never get back together again. Either way he was screwed and Rin's life was in danger.

"Then tell me how I can let him in." Bon finally spoke, as Yukio gave him a hopeful look. "And how I can fix it so we're not alone in the dark."

"Well, essentially it's your dreams." Yukio spoke. "You have the power to take you two anywhere, and do whatever you want."

"That'll be your advantage, Bon! You can take Rin-chan where ever you want! Even to the places you've went to together!"

"I'd hold back on those the first night." Yukio spoke, as Shima frowned. "It's best to start small and work your way up. Take him to a small deserted coffee shop or dinner. Somewhere he'll be comfortable."

The older nodded, as he looked at the demon and smiled to himself. Soon he'd be able to bring Rin back and the younger would be safe in his arms. He'd be back to his normal self and back to his stupid antics. All he had to do was start with his dreams. All he had to do was start small and slowly bring Rin back, and he knew the perfect place to start.

* * *

><p>Scarlett: *throws up confetti* Congradulations my wonderful fans! You have earned a new chapter! I woke up this morning and checked my e-mail only to find 10 wonderful reviews and I got another when I was rereading this chapter. So condraulations, and yes I know I'm evil; but don't worry! This arch is actually 6-7 chapters..i can't remember, but we've only scratched the surface of this arch. I must warn you that this gets a little wierd fast though. I was kind of hesitant to go into this angst arch, but I pushed myself through it none the less.<p>

Akira: *frowns at* what did you do this time?

Scarlett: *returns frown and pokes him in the forehead* oh relax! I didn't do anything totally bad!

Akira: Is that what you call leaving a cliffhanger for your fans, putting Rin through this, and asking for 10 reviews?

Scarlett: *deadpans* yes. *waves finger* you must realize Akira-chan that this fic is gone on for about 9 months and I am losing me patience with this thing. So why not have a little fun and see what my fans think of all this? It's called a wonderful game, Akira-chan and it is very enteraining.

Akira: Says the girl with a slight mutli-personality disorder and is acting like Izaya at the moment

Scarlett: *frowns at and gets out of spinny chair* I'll give you that one, Akira-chan, but I'll remember this conversation when it come time to slip you back into the story. Have a nice day, my wondeful Akira-chan. And to you my wonderful fans! Have fun with this chapter and expect Bon and Rin's first confertaion since the attempted suicide insedent! *waves and leaves room*

Akira: *frowning* I sware she is a masochist. *gets up and grabs book, looking at camera* I'll see you guys this friday *leans over and shuts off camera*

* * *

><p>For more information and Updates about my fanfictions, coming straight from me, visit my author page and look under the <strong>Progression and Important Information <strong>section. I have updates about my current Ao no Exorcist fanfictions and a new ones that are going to be posted in the future.

* * *

><p><em>Rin and Bon do not belong to me.<em>

_These characters belong to Kazue Kato._

**And to you guys, I've decided that inbetween some chapters, I'm going to be answering comments and any questions you have. I'll answer anything about the story, plot, realtionships on characters, or you can just me about myself. You can even ask Bon and Rin. Anyway! Enjoy and review!**

* * *

><p>Please note that I am also taking requests for anyone who wants one. The information for requests can be found on my profile page and is under the <strong>Requests<strong> section. (Please note I only take **_three_** requests at one time) So stop by my Profile page and check it out.


	74. Chapter 74

Chapter 74~

"Are you sure this is going to work?" Bon asked, as he sat on his bed and Shima gave him a frown.

After they had visited Rin, all three of them went right to Cram School where they had to keep Rin's condition a secret. It had been hard when Miwa had come out of nowhere on them and asked where Rin was. Even he could tell that his best friend was worried about the teen, because of what he had done a few nights ago, but he had felt terrible when he had to lie. It was true he wanted to tell the young monk, but Yukio had been very strict and serious on the matter. Rin's mental and physical condition had to be kept a secret, till Bon could bring the demon back to his senses. Which was what tonight was supposed to be for.

Tonight he was going to let Rin into his dreams and try to fix the poor teen. It had been on Yukio and Shima's request that he room in Shima's dorm for the night, because the teen was by himself, and Shima needed to keep an eye on him in case something went wrong. Not like anything would go wrong. This was Rin they were talking about, and if the demon didn't hate him he'd be fine. All he had to do was not screw up and try and not yell at the teen. Rin needed him right now, and he was going to be the best friend the demon needed right now. Not his boyfriend.

"Of course it's going to work." Shima huffed, as he crossed his arms and sat on the bed beside him. "Sensei and I have gone through all the records and there is no way this will fail. Yes, it's a last ditch effort, but it won't fail."

"Can I just have some sleeping pills or something?" Bon asked, as he ran a hand through his hair. "I don't think I'll be able to get to sleep with you watching me."

"That's impossible. If you take any medication, especially sleeping pills, Rin-chan won't be able to get inside your dreams. The medication will act like a barrier and keep him out. You have to fall asleep naturally." Shima got up and stretched his arms, as he looked back at him. "Besides, I'm going to get a shower first. So you go ahead and get comfortable, and maybe fall asleep. Then when I get out you won't have to worry, and I can make sure everything goes alright."

"Fine." Bon mumbled, as Shima gave him a nod and headed for the bathroom.

"Just remember to start out small, Bon. You don't want to scare Rin-chan." Shima spoke, before he disappeared into the bathroom.

The door closed behind his best friend, before Bon let out a sigh and fell back on the mattress. His mind every which way, as he tried to focus on his goal for the night an utterly failed. He kept thinking of the demon back at the Order's clinic. The small teen laying on that fairly big hospital bed and surrounded by all those machines. Then he had looked so fragile, so helpless, and Bon couldn't stand it. That wasn't his Rin. His Rin was strong and stubborn, never giving up without a fight and always up and ready for a new fight. Not suck in some stupid hospital bed. If his Rin was still here he'd be fighting to get out of that hospital bed and into the older's arms.

Rin was stubborn like that, and that's how Bon loved him. The idiot had softened up his heart the moment they met in the courtyard months ago, and Bon had never regretted it. He had fallen in love with the teen, and Rin had fallen in love with him. They were perfect for one another and their lives fit firmly in place. Now they were like two worn out puzzle pieces. The kind you used a lot and the ends started to bend and fray. Right till they couldn't fit together anymore, and no matter how much glue or tape you used they'd never fit together ever again; but Bon wasn't going to let that happen. They were almost to that point of no return and this was his last chance to fit their two puzzles pieces back together again. This was his last chance, or he'd lose Rin forever.

* * *

><p><em>Bon let out a sigh, as he looked around the crowded streets of True Cross town and bit his lip. He was sitting at a table in front of a simple coffee shop him and his friends came across a few weeks back, and was hoping Rin would find him. He had picked the simplest place he could think of, and the easiest to find, but the world around him was a bit disturbing. All the people in the area were acting like they'd normally would, as if Bon had no control over them and they were going about their daily lives. It was a bit weird for him, but as long as it seemed natural he didn't mind. Although the waitress was pissing him off. She had come out twice to ask him if he wanted anything, flashing her chest at him, but Bon had turned her down twice and told her he was waiting for someone. By then she had seemed to get the idea and left him alone. All he wanted was to see Rin. Where the hell was he?<em>

_ "Sorry it took me so long. I got lost." A familiar voice spoke, as the chair across for him skidded across the cement and the person sat down._

_ Bon instantly looking up to see Rin sitting across from him. A blank look on his face and his blue eyes a bit dull, as he gave him a somewhat forced small smile. His chest wrapped up under the light blue shirt he was wearing and dressed in jeans and tennis shoes. Just the sight of him making the older want to get up and hold him in his arms, but he had to hold himself back. He needed Rin to start trusting him again, not getting scared of him. Again, that stupid waitress walked over and asked if they wanted anything. Her eyes solely on Rin now, as she gave him a cute smile and tried to play the helpless girl card._

_ "I'll have a small coffee." Rin spoke, as she gave him a happy nod and headed off back into the shop; the demon turning his blue eyes to him. "So, how's class going?"_

_ "Everyone misses you." Bon replied, as the demon put one of his elbows on the table and leaned his cheek against it to silently watch him. "Yukio is getting a bit worried, because of what happened, but he's coping for the moment. Shima is trying to help him through it."_

_ "I'm not surprised. They're really close." Rin spoke, as he looked down at the table. "Shima is perfect for him. Cheerful, kind, and he always lightens Yukio's mood. I couldn't see a better person for him, other than Shima."_

_ Bon gave him a small nod, as the waitress walked over and set Rin's small coffee on the table. The girl slipping a piece of paper under the cup, as she set it down, and wished them a good afternoon when Rin gave her the money for the drink. The demon absentmindedly grabbing his coffee, as he took a sip and the paper under the cup fell off the bottom and landed on the table. The girls number on it, with a stupid little heart on it, as Rin picked it up and stared at it. Right before the thing caught on fire and started burning in his fingertips. The blue flames eating away at the piece of paper, before the ashes hit the table and laid there. A small breeze rushing past them, as the asses flew off the table and into the crowds. The action a little surprising for the older to be seeing, as he watched the demon casually set the coffee cup back down and stared at the spot on the table the piece of paper had been._

_ "You didn't have to be so harsh." Bon spoke, trying not to sound jealous of the stupid girl. "You could've just put it in your pocket."_

_ "It's not like I can call her, anyway. This is your dream, and she isn't even worth it." The demon spoke, as his eyes shifted to his coffee cup. "I'm not even interested in girls."_

_ "Really?" Bon asked in surprise, as he watched the demon nod._

_ "I realized that, when I started dating you. Yeah, Shiemi is a really nice girl; but I don't like her that way. She's a nice friend and it's easy to talk to her. When we started dating I started to notice that girls didn't really mean anything, and I loved you more than anything in the world. It was then, that I realized I was gay; but I don't regret it. I was loved by you, and that means more to me than you could ever imagine."_

_ Bon stared at the demon, as he swallowed the lump in this throat and tried to get a hold of the situation. He was supposed to starting small, but Rin was taking this way further than that. In minutes, or however the hell time went by here, Rin had squeezed past all the cotton covered stuff and went right to the hard crap. Now what was he supposed to do? No one told him what he was supposed to do in a situation like this. He didn't want to screw up, but it was obvious Rin wanted some kind of answer. The demon was watching him from his coffee cup, as he took another sip. The teen was waiting to see his reaction, to see if he was worthy of him or not. If he was going to step up to the plate or not, but Bon couldn't make that huge of a leap just yet. He could scare the demon and possibly ruin all of this. He had to start small, but big enough for the demon to accept._

_ So he gave the demon a smile and took the teen's free hand laying on the table. The younger's eyes instantly looking to his hand, and then straight into his eyes, as he moved the coffee cup away from his lips; but didn't set it on the table. It obvious he was waiting for some kind of explanation, or move of some kind, because those dull blue eyes looked so confused._

_ "Then I'm glad you were happy that I loved you." Bon carefully spoke, as something in the demon's eyes shifted. "I was happy to have loved you just as much, and I was a jerk for what I did to you, but I just want to start over. Right to the beginning to where we first met. We can start over and just be friends, and I won't judge you one bit. That's what friends are for, right?"_

_ A few moments of silence drifted between them, as the wind blew past and the demon looked back down at their hands. His gaze focused on the older's calloused hand holding is pale thin hand, as he slowly set the cup back on the table. The Styrofoam making a soft clunk sound, as the demon set his now free hand in his lap and looked back at the older. His dull blue eyes staring into his, searching his, as the hand now in his lap gripped at his jeans and his knuckles turned white. Their eyes never leaving one another's, as the older stayed silent and Rin's hand gently squeezed his. The demon breaking their eye contact, as he looked back at their hands and gave him a small nod._

_ "Yeah, that's what friends are for."_

_ The moment those words left the younger's mouth, the older let out a mental sigh of relief. He had done it. He had gotten through the first step. They were back to square one, and that's where they needed it to be. They could start over now, and he could slowly bring Rin back. He could do this. He just needed to move one step at a time._

_ "This dream is almost over." Rin spoke, as he looked up at the sky above them._

_ The older following his gaze, as he looked up and noticed the sky wavering and rippling like water. The blues and whites distorting, as the people started to disappear one by one and Rin looked at him. The older meeting the demon's eyes, as the teen got up and didn't let go of his hand. His coffee cup in the other, as he squeezed his hand and Bon returned the gesture._

_ "I'll see you in your next dream, and don't forget to pick the place we're going next." Rin spoke, as he looked to his coffee cup and played with it. "I like coffee shops, but that waitress makes me what to puke."_

_ Bon let out a small chuckle, as he nodded and got up._

_ "See you in my next dream, Rin."_

* * *

><p>Scarlett: *waves and smiles, then reaches over and grabs a small pile of notecards* 'hi everyone!' *changes card* 'Here is your chapter for today!' *changes* 'I hope you all enjoy it'<p>

Akira: *walks in* where did you put your math book? Bon is trying to tutor Rin again

Scarlett: *reaches over and writes on a card* 'On my bed. Go away.'

Akira: *frowns* Fine *walks off*

Scarlett: *writes on card she has* 'sorry. Today I'm talking a vow to stay silent this entire day while school is in session' *changes card* 'today is the day of silence, and that is why I am silent' *changes* 'today i am supporting gays, lesbians, bis, and transgenders everywhere with a day of silence' *changes* 'So i hope you enjoy this chapter' *changes* 'I can't wait for your reviews' *changes* 'see you all later. And enjoy!'

* * *

><p>For more information and Updates about my fanfictions, coming straight from me, visit my author page and look under the <strong>Progression and Important Information <strong>section. I have updates about my current Ao no Exorcist fanfictions and a new ones that are going to be posted in the future.

* * *

><p><em>Rin and Bon do not belong to me.<em>

_These characters belong to Kazue Kato._

**And to you guys, I've decided that inbetween some chapters, I'm going to be answering comments and any questions you have. I'll answer anything about the story, plot, realtionships on characters, or you can just me about myself. You can even ask Bon and Rin. Anyway! Enjoy and review!**

* * *

><p>Please note that I am also taking requests for anyone who wants one. The information for requests can be found on my profile page and is under the <strong>Requests<strong> section. (Please note I only take **_three_** requests at one time) So stop by my Profile page and check it out.


	75. Chapter 75

Chapter 75~

Shima let out a sigh of pure bliss, as he walked out of the bathroom and stopped in his tracks. His best friend was sprawled across the bed and deep asleep. His mouth parted slightly and mumbling to himself, as Shima smiled and walked over to him. His ears picking up the younger's words.

"_We can start over and just be friends…" _Was barely audible to the older, as he grinned and quickly went over to his desk and grabbed his phone.

The pink-haired teen dialing his boyfriend, as he went to the closet and pulled out sweatpants and an old shirt. A click sounding on the other end of the line, as he heard his teacher's half awake voice speak his name and pulled on the sweatpants he had just grabbed.

"What is it, Ren?" Yukio asked, as Shima blushed at his nickname.

It had come about a few days ago, when his boyfriend came over to help him with his homework and saw all the letters his older brothers had sent him. It was then that his Sensei had seen the nickname his brother's called him, and started using it himself. He found the nickname cute, and whenever he used it the older would turn red faced and playfully scold him; but he didn't mind. After all, the younger was still trying to get him to use his first name in private. It was a little hard to do for the older, but he was getting better.

"Bon's asleep, Sen- I mean Yukio." Shima quickly corrected, as he dropped the shirt in his hand and smacked himself in the forehead.

"It's fine, Renzou. How's he doing?" Yukio asked, his tired voice instantly fading.

"For what I just heard he's doing great." Shima spoke happily, as he picked up his shirt off the floor and quickly pulled it on. "He just said they can start over and just be friends."

"What's his reaction? Do you know if Nii-san answered him?"

The pink-haired teen looked back at his best friend, as he looked over the younger's face and saw a small smile on his features. It obvious Rin's response was a good one, and the progress was being made.

"He's smiling, Yukio." Shima finally answered, as he sat on his own bed. "I'm guessing Rin-chan said they could start over. Do you want me to continue watching him?"

"Get some sleep first, then wake up in about an hour." The younger spoke, as Shima nodded more to himself than anyone else. "I don't want you getting too tired. We have an operation to go into tomorrow."

"Alright, Yukio. I'll text you with more information later. Love you."

"Love you too, Ren."

* * *

><p><em>Bon let out a frustrated sigh, as he walked around the random park that had suddenly popped into his head. He didn't know where the hell this came from, but he didn't recognize it. The damn thing wasn't even filled with any kids. Something that really bothered him. This place looked really nice and peaceful. Especially the cheap batting cages and the playground equipment. All of it was made of metal, and showed not safety precautions that had been thrown into it, but Bon didn't care. Wherever he looked he couldn't find Rin. What was the point in picking the place, if you couldn't find the person you were trying to help? None the less, he wondered around a bit and found a small path of concrete. Hopscotch and four squares painted onto the concrete, and slowly fading from being worn out over the years, as the teen looked around. The brunette n' blonde finding it empty, before he headed down the small path. The trees seeming to make a type of arch of some kind, as the older found himself steeping off the concrete moments later and looked up.<em>

_ In front of him there was a small clearing of grass. Flowers seeming to make a border around the area, and a swing set randomly placed in the center. Two swings attached to the piece of playground equipment and Rin sitting in the one closest to him. His eyes down casted to the grass, as the swing moved back and forth slightly. His pale fingers wrapped around the dark grey links, and gripping them till his knuckles turned white. That was until he noticed the older's presence. The second he could feel it, his head turned toward him and those pale blue eyes met his. It taking the younger a few moments to realize it was him, before a small smile appeared on his face. This time it seemed less forced and gave off a small air of delight, as his fingers slowly let go of the harsh grip on the links. _

_ The younger slowly letting go of one of the chains to set his pale hand on the swing next to him. The small gentle gesture inviting him to sit beside him, as the older gave him a nod and started walking toward him. The younger's hand replacing itself back to the chains it had been grasping, as Bon made it over and sat on the swing next to the demon. The older letting out a sigh as he grasped the bottom of the links, where the chains met the seat, and looked up at the sky. The older finding the blue sky almost crystal clear, as few clouds dared to ruin the pure blue above them, and the trees created a ring around it. Almost making a sort of picture frame, to hold the sight of it in place. Something he found awkwardly peaceful, as he glanced over at the demon and found him looking at him with a very small hint of curiousness in his gaze._

_ That was until the demon followed his gaze to the sky and saw exactly what he was seeing. The sight above them making the demon softly smile, as turned his full attention to the demon and smiled to himself. The older enjoying the soft and gentle expression on the younger's face that he had missed for so long. That very look instantly fading, when the demon's eyes met his and the demon was instantly looking toward the grass. His eyes down casted once more and that small smile long gone._

_ "Sorry, I didn't mean to stare." Bon spoke, as he looked away from the demon and toward the trees. "It's just I haven't seen a smile on your face for a long time. I've kind of missed it."_

_ The demon instantly stiffened beside him, as he demon's gaze turned to him. Those dull blue eyes trying to study him, and pick up on something more than what the older had promised. It was only when the older met the demon's eyes, that the younger backed down and looked at his lap. It obvious that the teen had realized Bon had meant it as a complement, and not in the way they used to act; which seemed to calm them both down. The demon's pale fingers gently playing with the links, as he looked down at the grass and his now bare feet gently playing with the blades of grass below him. The air around them still and silent, as Bon tried to find something to say. Something he could talk about, but when he came up with nothing he mentally cursed. Yukio and Shima never told him what he was supposed to do after they were friends. They had only told him how to work this whole dream thing, not give him instructions for everything else._

_ "This place is really nice." Rin softly spoke, as the older turned and looked at him. "Where did you find this place?"_

_ "Uh, I really don't know." Bon answered, as the demon turned his dull gaze toward him. "I've never been to a place like this before. I guess my mind just made it up."_

_ "It's still nice. It's so quiet, and it makes you want to explore."_

_ As the words sunk in, Bon instantly smiled and got up. The demon's eyes instantly watching him, and he walked the short distance over to the demon. The younger silently watching him, waiting for something to go wrong so he could protect himself, as Bon gave him a smile and knelt down to his level. The teen in front of him, giving him a weary look, as the older reached out his hand and those dull blue eyes were fixed on him. The blue orbs moving from his hand to his eyes, as Bon gave him a friendly smile._

_ "You want to go explore then?" Bon asked, his question making the demon stare at him in slight surprise. "Since you don't have shoes I can carry you on my back, so you don't step on anything and cut your feet open."_

_ The demon stayed silent, as he seemed to be searching for something in his eyes. His demonic tail gently swaying behind him, as his gaze went down to the older's hand. The demon's pale fingers playing with the links on his right side, as they seemed to be deciding whether or not to grab his hand. The moments passing, before those pale fingers slowly let go of the chain and gently touched the older's hand. The demon looking at him for a reaction, as just his fingertips seemed to have made contact, and Bon stayed silent. The older silently waiting for the younger to make his decision, as the demon looked back at the older's hand. His fingertips gently slid against the brunette n' blonde's calloused hand, before he gently placed his palm in the older's and looked at him. The older not moving in the slightest, till the demon gave him a nod of approval and then stood up._

_ Those blue eyes watching him, as Bon turned his back to the demon and knelt down. The older offering the younger the piggyback he promised, as Rin silently set his hands on the older's shoulder and gently slid off the swing. The brunette n' blond instantly grabbing the younger's thighs, as he slowly stood and looked back at the younger. A small look of nervousness in those pale eyes, as Bon gave him a smile and those eyes locked onto his._

_ "Make yourself as comfortable as you want." The older spoke, as the demon slowly nodded and let his arms hang limply over the older's back as he leaned against him. "Where you want to go first?"_

_ "You pick." Rin spoke, as his eyes stayed locked with his. "You had to walk around to find me."_

_ The older gave him a nod, as he turned his gaze off to the path he used to get here and started walking. The younger laying comfortably against his back, as his tail sway behind him and brushed against Bon's fingers once in awhile. The gesture making the older smile, as he stepped onto the concrete path and headed back to the park. His mind throwing off hundreds upon hundreds of ideas, but ended up settling on one. Rin had let him carry him. He had first thought the idea was stupid, and that Rin wouldn't trust him enough to do this, but he had just been proven wrong. The teen was now laying against his back and as calm as he could ever be, which is what he wanted. Slowly, but surely, Rin was letting him closer to him. Sure it'd help if they made a bit more small talk, but Rin seemed calm here. He seemed relaxed and safe, and that's what Bon wanted. Rin needed to trust him, and this was the best way he could._

_ As the two of them emerged from the arch of trees and back into the park, Rin straightened himself up and looked around. His dull blue eyes surveying the area, as Bon stopped for a moment to let the younger take in his surroundings. The small pale hands laying against his chest, gently grasping at the material of his shirt, as tail swayed around and slowly ducked back into his shirt._

_ "There's no one around, so no one will bother us." Bon spoke, as the demon's eyes met his. "When I was searching for you I didn't run into a single person. So we're all alone."_

_ The young demon gave him a nod, as he looked around them and his eyes fell on the batting cages ahead of them. A curious look in his eyes, as he leaned a bit forward to get a better look at them and his tail slipped free of his shirt to sway behind him once more._

_ "Can we go over there?" Rin asked, as he pointed to the batting cages._

_ "Sure, you want to play?" Bon asked, as he started heading over._

_ "I don't know how to work the machines."_

_ "I'll help you."_

* * *

><p>Scarlett: hey guys! I'm back and can talk!<p>

Akira: *walks by and frowns* that's because the day of silence was last week. you idiot

Scarlett: *smacks him upside the head* hey, I'm trying to be positib here and you just ruined it.

Akira: *smikrs* at least I'm not failing my Economic class

Scarlett: *glares at him* that was a really cheep shot, and I'm failing by a whole 3% thank you. I can make it up with my next test.

Akira: and the next one

Scarlett: *glares at and stomps toward the door* it is so on. I'm going to make you eat those words.

Akira: good luck, you're goingto need it with the way you study

Scarlett: *flips him off and slams door*

Akira: This is going to be interesting. She sucks at test taking.

* * *

><p>For more information and Updates about my fanfictions, coming straight from me, visit my author page and look under the <strong>Progression and Important Information <strong>section. I have updates about my current Ao no Exorcist fanfictions and a new ones that are going to be posted in the future.

* * *

><p><em>Rin and Bon do not belong to me.<em>

_These characters belong to Kazue Kato._

**And to you guys, I've decided that inbetween some chapters, I'm going to be answering comments and any questions you have. I'll answer anything about the story, plot, realtionships on characters, or you can just me about myself. You can even ask Bon and Rin. Anyway! Enjoy and review!**

* * *

><p>Please note that I am also taking requests for anyone who wants one. The information for requests can be found on my profile page and is under the <strong>Requests<strong> section. (Please note I only take **_three_** requests at one time) So stop by my Profile page and check it out.


	76. Chapter 76

Chapter 76~

"So, did you make any progress?" Shima asked, as he stood in the doorway of the bathroom with Yukio behind him. "What did Rin-chan do?"

Bon let out a sigh, as he messed with his hair and tried to ignore the two teens watching him. The moment he had woken up Shima had been all over his case, asking how it went with Rin. The only time he had gotten ten minute of peace to himself was when he slammed the bathroom door in the older's face and announced he was taking a shower. Unfortunately for him his shower only lasted ten minutes and then Shima was back up to asking questions. Then Yukio had came over and here he was. Standing in front of the mirror in the bathroom and trying to get his hair to work with him, which seemed to be more of a challenge then Shima's annoying questions.

"Bon-"

"We're friends." Bon finally snapped, as he messed up his hair and decided to start over from scratch.

"Really?" Shima spoke, a little too happy for the brunette n' blonde's tastes.

"Yeah, we are."

"How did Nii-san react when you suggested starting over?" Yukio asked, as he decided to embarrass his best friend and wrap his arms around Shima's waist.

"He was a bit freaked out at the suggestion, but he was the one who started talking about our relationship and his sexuality like it was the most casual thing in the world." Bon frowned, as Yukio stared at him in shock. "I guess he just felt awkward with me and didn't know what else to talk about."

"What did you two talk about?"

"Nothing much. Just how I was an ass and that I wanted us to start over. Other than that we didn't talk about much." Bon spoke, as he finally got his hair to work with him and put all his stuff back in the cabinet. "I just don't know where to go with this from here. I mean, we need to do more than mess with a batting cage."

"You guys messed with a batting cage?" Shima repeated, as Bon nodded. "See, Rin-chan does trust you!"

"Hardly." Bon frowned, as he pushed past them and walked back into the bedroom. "I just sat back and watched him hit the baseballs. He seemed to be fine all on his own, and I didn't have to freak him out. Besides, he's seemed happy before I had to wake up."

"Really?"

Bon nodded, as he stopped beside he bed he slept in last night and stared down at it. The memory of last night's dream still fresh in his mind, as he held up his hand and stared down at his palm. His mocha brown eyes focused on the calloused skin, as if he could still see the demon's hand and feel his touch.

_The sound of the batting machine went off again, as Rin hit the baseball in one fluid motion and the baseball his the metal cage. The metal fence making a loud clang sound, before the sound echoed and slowly faded. The ball falling to the cement, as it bounced a few times and came to a standstill. The machine shooting off another one, as the demon repeated the same motion and set the thing flying into the fence. The older sitting behind the demon, behind the metal fence, and sitting on a bench. Bon silently watching the demon focus all his brainpower into his target each time, before the machine shot out the last ball and shut down. The demon hitting the thing as hard as he could, as it hit the bat with a loud crack and was sent flying into the fence. The baseball hitting the metal fence and getting stuck in it, as the younger let his arms fall to his sides with the bat in his right hand. A calm and relaxed look in his eyes, as he gently set the bat against the fence and started picking up all the baseballs. Bon quickly falling suit, as he got off his seat on the bench and walked around to help. The two of them completely silent, as they gathered all the baseballs and replaced them in the machine. The older able to feel those dull blue eyes watching him, as he put the rest of the things back into the machine and the sky above them gave a violent ripple. The both of them coming to a stop, as they looked at the sky and he saw Rin's tail drop beside him. The older looking at the teen beside him, as he saw a sad look in his eyes and gently smiled._

_ "It was really nice to see you, you know." Bon spoke, as the demon instantly locked eyes with him. "I missed the old Rin."_

_ The demon gave him a small nod, as he handed over the last baseball and looked at the cement._

_ "Can I come tomorrow night?" Rin quietly asked, as Bon turned and looked at him. _

_ It was then he saw a hopeful, yet sad look in the demon's eyes. A look he was not hoping to see till tomorrow night, but was glad that it was there. It meant he was making great progress and their time in his dreams wasn't a complete waste._

_ "Sure, I don't mind." Bon spoke, before the demon looked up at him._

_ "Can we come back here tomorrow, too? In your second dream, again?"_

_ The older let out a soft chuckle, as he gave him a nod. If it wasn't for the blank look on his face and the dull look in his eyes, he could imagine the younger would have a small pout on his face and a pleading look in his eyes, but this was great progress. Rin wanted to spend more time with him. Rin wanted to see him, again, and that was good._

_ "Sure, whatever you want." Bon spoke, as the baseball in his hand slipped from his fingers and fell to the cement._

_ The younger carefully bending down to pick up the ball, before he stood up straight and looked at the older's still outstretched hand. His blue eyes darting from the ball to his hand, before he put the ball in is other hand and reached his free hand out. The demon gently placing his hand in the older's as Bon stared at the demon in front of him and the sky gave off another violent ripple. The older gently coiling is fingers around the younger's pale hand, as the demon gave him a very small soft smile. Rin gently squeezing his hand, as the dream around them started to fade and Rin looked right at him. His dull blue eyes locked to his, as he let the baseball in is other hand drop to the fading ground._

_ "I'll see you tomorrow, Bon."_

"What are you two going to do tonight?" Yukio asked, as the brunette n' blonde came back to reality. "Where you going to go?"

"Don't know. I'll have to find out."

* * *

><p><em>"There you are." Bon spoke, as the demon's head turned toward him.<em>

_ They were at the mall in True Cross town, and it was bustling full of people. Couples and families happily walking from store to store and stopping to talk. Their chatter filling up the huge space around them in the food court, as Bon looked at the demon sitting at one of the tables in the food court. He looked a bit paler and skinny then yesterday night, but Bon wasn't about to pry. It may have been true that Rin was going to get worse a bit every day, but he didn't need to bring it to attention. The demon seemed to know about his problem and was wearing not only his t-shirt and jeans from yesterday, but a light washed denim jacket over it and black fingerless gloves on his hands. It was obvious he was trying to hide how skinny he was, but Bon could care less about how the younger looked at the moment. He was too focused on the small smile on the demon's face, when their eyes met. _

_ Rin taking the initiative to be the first to move, as he stood up and gently held out his hand. The older staring at the pale hand being held out for him, till he caught on and gently took the hand in his. The younger gently squeezing his hand, before he let go and quickly shoved his hands in his pockets at the moment Bon noticed the bandages around his left wrist._

_ "What happened to you hand?" Bon asked, as he gave the demon a worried look and Rin's eyes looked to the floor. "Did something happen?"_

_ "Apparently I wasn't holding the bat correctly." Rin spoke quietly, as he didn't even turn his eyes toward the older. "When I got here it was bandaged and it was a bit swollen. I must've sprained it."_

_ "It's fine, we'll find a way around it." Bon spoke, as the demon's eyes turned to look at him. "We'll just have to be careful not to make the sprain worse."_

_ Rin gave him a small nod, as the older moved his gaze away from the younger and looked around. The place even more lively, then it had been when he first got here, and noticed it was about noon in his dream. The demon also seemed to notice this, as he nervously looked around at all the people and Bon gave him a smile._

_ "How about we ditch the food court and just look around for a bit?" Bon asked, as the demon looked up at him. "It's a bit crowded here."_

_ The demon gave him a nod, as Bon offered the demon his hand and the teen took it after a few moments of debating. The two of them silently making their way through the forming crowds and away from the food court, till they were in a less populated area of the mall. The demon a lot more relaxed beside him, as the younger slowly took his hand back and looked around at the different shops. _

_ "To be honest, I don't even know why I picked this place." Bon spoke, as the demon looked up at him. "We can't really do anything thing here, but walk around and talk."_

_ "I don't mind." Rin spoke, as the older looked down at him. "It's better than being alone in the dark."_

_ At the younger's comment, Bon felt his chest tighten and realized what the demon meant. If the older woke up after his second dream, then what happened to Rin? Well, it was now obvious that he was left alone in the emptiness of his last dream. Completely surround by the dark blackness around him and left to wait for night to come. Something that had never crossed his mind till now. Something he wished he could change, so the demon wouldn't have to suffer._

_ "Do you want to skip to my second dream?" Bon asked, as the demon looked up at him with a small bit of surprise in his eyes. "I read up a bit over this, and I think I know how to do it. Can you trust me?"_

_ Moments passed, as the younger looked up at him and stared into his eyes. Those dull blue eyes bearing into his, till the older saw some of the haze in them start to dissipate. Leaving the demon's eyes a brighter blue, as he gave him a nod and gently took his hand. The older squeezing the younger's pale delicate hand, as the world around them slowly started to fade and ripple. The demon's eyes never leaving his, as the dream around them faded into black and surrounded them. Rin's grip on his hand tightening, as a small look of fear crossed his eyes. Bon letting out a small curse, as he pulled the demon toward him and held him against his chest. The younger letting out a small gasp in shock, as he gripped at the brunette n' blonde's shirt and looked up at him. A look of fear and surprise in his eyes, that Bon wished he could clear away, as the darkness around them started to slowly disappear. Bright colors starting to fill the space around them, as Rin's eyes left his to look around at the blur of colors. The greens and blues slowly coming into focus, as the clearing from the previous night came into full focus and Bon gently let go of the demon. The teen instantly finding himself sitting on the swing from yesterday, before he looked back up at the older and gave him a small smile. His demonic tail swaying behind him, as he gently squeezed the older's hand and refused to let go._

_ "How did you know?" Rin asked, as the older gave him a soft smile._

_ "It was a bit too obvious, when you looked up at me." Bon spoke, as he knelt down in front of the younger. "If you were afraid of being left behind in the dark you could've told me. That's what I'm here for."_

_ The younger gave him a small nod, as he looked down at his sprained hand and slowly clenched his hand. A small wince appearing on the younger's features, as Bon set his free hand on the injured one and Rin looked at him. His blue eyes giving him a slightly upset look, but seemed to have a happy side to it all; which was good. Yet it was obvious the demon was upset he couldn't use his hand in the way he wanted it. He could tell the younger wanted to get a second swing at the batting cages. The only problem was that it had to heal first and the only way to do that was to get Rin to start trusting him. Only when he succeeded, then Rin could start healing as fast as he should; but that wouldn't be for awhile._

_ It was in that moment, the younger flinched and looked down at his wrist. The older looking at him in worry, as Rin tried to give him a small smile, but failed when he let out a hiss of pain. It obvious the demon was in pain, but the only problem was that he didn't see him bleeding or hurt anywhere else._

_ "Rin-"_

_ "I'm fine." The demon forced out, as his uninjured hand squeezed Bon's. "The doctors are checking my wrist. It'll be over soon."_

_ "How can you still feel the pain? You're in my dream, aren't you?" Bon asked, as the demon closed his eyes as clenched his mouth shut for a moment. "Rin-?"_

_ "God dammit. That's not a doctor." Rin spoke heavily through pants of pain, and Bon gave him a worried look. "They're trying to break my wrist."_

_ Bon instantly swore, as he glared down at the demon's injured pale hand in his grasp and tried to find some way to get the demon help. They were both in his dream, but Bon could get out and leave if he wanted. The only problem was that he'd leave Rin all alone here in the dark of is second dream, and that was what the young demon was terrified of. He didn't want to be left all alone and Bon wasn't going to risk Rin's mental state at this point. He was getting so much better, but the demon's pain was just as important. He had to figure out a way to get Rin's some help, fast._

_ "Rin, can you activate your flames?" Bon quickly asked, as he looked up at the demon and saw the tears of pain in his eyes. "Maybe you can scare them off."_

_ "I can't control them, remember? I might hurt you and whoever it is." Rin spoke, as he gave him a scared look. "I don't want to hurt you."_

_ "Then I'll go right over there." Bon spoke, as he pointed to the concrete path. "Then I won't get hurt, alright?"_

_ Rin gave him a small nod, as the older pulled him into a hug and held him close. The demon returning the warm gesture, before the older jogged over to the concrete path and gave the teen a nod. The younger looking at him in fear, before he closed his eyes and his whole body lit up with a flash of blue. The beautiful blue flames dancing across his skin, as Bon silently watching him and stayed on the concrete. The metal chains connecting with his flames and the swing caught fire, the flames running up the links and reaching the top. His flames instantly coming to a stop, as they quietly burned and then faded. The older instantly running back over to the demon, as Rin slowly opened his eyes and looked up at him. That look of fear and pain still in his eyes, as Bon knelt in front of him once again and gently took the demon's injured hand in his. _

_ "Bon-"_

_ "It's alright, Rin. I'll stop if you want me to." Bon spoke, as he looked up at the demons blue eyes. "Just say the word."_

_ Silence stretched between them, before the older gave him a small nod and turned his attention to the younger's hand. The brunette n' blonde carefully lifting the end of the glove away from the demon's skin, as he gently pulled at each of the cut fingertips and slowly slid the glove off. The younger's pale hand gently landing in the older's hand, as he gave Bon a look of pain and the older gently rubbed the pale fingers in his grasp. The slow loving gesture easing the demon's heart and pain, as Bon gently undid the bandages and picked up the demon's hand. The younger's eyes on him, as he started to slowly unbandage the demon's wrist and didn't once look away from the task at hand. Not even after he took off the bandages and saw all the bruising on the demon's wrist, which had the younger flinching at the sight._

_ A single tear falling from the younger's eye, as Bon gave him a gentle look and carefully wiped the tear away. The gesture making the younger look at him, as those blue eyes seemed to be a bit brighter than they had been before. A small crystal blue hue in his eyes, as Bon looked back at the demon's wrist. The pale skin marred with dark purple bruises and looked even more fragile than before. The appendage thinner looking in his huge hand, as he gently stroked the damaged skin and felt a hand grab his shirt sleeve. The older looking up to see Rin's hand grasping the teal blue fabric, as tears welled up in his eyes._

_ "Bon-"_

_ "It'll be alright, Rin." Bon spoke softly, as he carefully pulled the demon into his arms and was careful of the demons injured wrist. "When I wake up I'll tell Shima and your brother. We'll find the person who did this to you and we'll make it better. There's no reason to cry. That bastard is going to pay for what he did to you."_

_ The younger just shook his head, as he looked down at him and the last of the haze in the younger's eyes disappeared. The color returning to the demon's crystal blue eyes, as he gripped at the older's shirt and gave him a smile. A real warm smile that the older had been waiting forever for, as the younger wrapped his arms around him and buried his face into the older's neck. The brunette n' blonde looking down at the demon in surprise, as the demon's tail wrapped around his waist and Rin looked up at him. The loving look he missed so much now showing brightly in those eyes, as Bon gave him a smile and held him close._

_ "You're back." Bon softly spoke, as he hugged the demon as hard as he could without hurting him. "You have no idea how badly I feel about all this, but you're back. I couldn't ask for anything more."_

_ "Me either." Rin spoke, as he leaned close to him and rubbed his cheek against the older's. "I can't wait to see you again. I want you to hold me just like this."_

_ "Then give me ten minutes." Bon quickly spoke, as he gently cupped the demon's cheeks. "I'll be there before you know it."_

_ The young demon in his arms gave him a nod, before he leaned forward and gently kissed him. The dream around them fading, as the tears in the demon's eyes spilled over and they parted._

_ "I love you."_

* * *

><p>Scarlett: Hey guys! Guess What! This is the second to last chapter before the angst dream arch ends! We're finally getting back to the anime!<p>

Akira: *frowning* took you long enough. How many episodes do you have left? Five?

Scarlett: *frowning at him* I have four left thank you very much. I have episodes 22-25 left to write chapters for. Then we reach the grand finale.

Akira: *shoves nose in book* whatever, as long as you get the stupid thing done. This has gone on long enough and you've got stories that you've put on the back burner that need to be finished.

Scarlett: Don't you thin I know that? Ive been working my butt off with requests and all this other crap! Not to mention I'm failing Economics at the moment and am at risk of having to take the exam and failing the calss.

Akira: *shrugs his shoulders* Not my problem

Scarlett: *frowns and smacks him in the head* it will be soon *turns to camera and smiles* anyway! Enjoy your wonderful chapter my wonderful fans!

* * *

><p>For more information and Updates about my fanfictions, coming straight from me, visit my author page and look under the <strong>Progression and Important Information <strong>section. I have updates about my current Ao no Exorcist fanfictions and a new ones that are going to be posted in the future.

* * *

><p><em>Rin and Bon do not belong to me.<em>

_These characters belong to Kazue Kato._

**And to you guys, I've decided that inbetween some chapters, I'm going to be answering comments and any questions you have. I'll answer anything about the story, plot, realtionships on characters, or you can just me about myself. You can even ask Bon and Rin. Anyway! Enjoy and review!**

* * *

><p>Please note that I am also taking requests for anyone who wants one. The information for requests can be found on my profile page and is under the <strong>Requests<strong> section. (Please note I only take **_three_** requests at one time) So stop by my Profile page and check it out.


	77. Chapter 77

Chapter 77~

The moment Bon woke up he was out of bed and getting dressed. The brunette n' blonde not even caring if his hair was still down and not pulled back, as he threw a shoe at his best friend who was still asleep on the other side of the room. Shima letting out a squeak of pain, as he bolted up right and immediately glared at Bon. That was till he saw how fast he was getting dressed and the somewhat pissed and happy look on his face.

"Bon, what's going on?" The pink-haired teen demanded, as the younger finished pulling on his shirt and grabbed an old elastic headband he rarely used. "Did something bad happen to Rin-chan?"

"If you call some asshole trying to break his wrist, then yeah." Bon quickly spoke, as he pulled the elastic headband on and looked at his best friend. "Do you have a copy of the key to Rin's room?"

"Yeah, why?"

"I need it."

"Bon, Sensei said-"

"I could care less about what your boyfriend said, Rin is going to wake up any minute now and I need to be there when he does!"

The older just stared at him in shock, as Bon let out a growl and ran a hand through his hair. The pink-haired teen taking a moment to collect himself, before he got out of bed and got dressed as fast as he could. His best friend handing Bon the key, as the younger headed over to the door and put the key in the lock. Shima already on the phone behind him, as the brunette n' blonde pulled the door open and rushed inside. The door closing behind him, with the key on Shima's side of the door, as it closed shut behind him.

Bon finding himself in the demon's clinic room, with the white curtains drawn open and letting the sunlight in. Everything thing else put away and the demon laying sound asleep on the bed. His skin still a bit pale, but slowly regaining its color as the older smiled and walked over to the bed. The older not stopping till he was beside the younger's bedside and sat on the edge of the bed. The mattress giving off a small squeak in protest, as the older smiled and gently brushed the bangs out of the demon's face. The action making the younger shift ever so slightly against the mattress, as the older leaned over and gently kissed the younger's forehead.

"I'm right here, Rin." Bon spoke softly, as he gently stroked the demon's cheek. "Take your time. I won't leave your side."

The demon's tail made a weak slap against the mattress to show he heard him, as the older let out a breath of relief. Bon gently taking the demon's pale hand into his, as he gently played with the demon's fingers and listened to the demon's heartbeat from the monitor next to the bed. The soft beeping rhythm filling the room, as the older stayed silent and watched as the color slowly returned to the younger's skin. The pale tone slowly turning into a light cream, as Bon carefully unwrapped the bandage on the teen's wrist and watched the bruises slowly heal. The marks turning from dark purple, to a light green, then a soft brown color. Right till it faded away into nothing and his wrist looked good as new. The older giving the sleeping demon a small smile, as he stroked the back of the younger's hand and watched a soft smile appear on the demon's face.

Moments passing between them, as Bon's eyes never left the younger's. That was until the heart monitor kicked up a few numbers and Bon's eyes were immediately looking at the machine. A soft groan coming from the teen on the bed, as Bon looked over at the younger just as he opened his eyes. Those bright crystal blue eyes blinking a few times, before they looked around and landed on him. A warm smile appearing on his face, as the hand laying in the older's palm gripped his and he reached out his other arm toward him. Bon instantly wrapping his arms around the teen laying on the bed, as Rin's lips met his and the teen wove his fingers into the older's hair. The younger's lips on his driving him over the edge, as he tightly gripped the hand in his and pushed the younger deeper into the mattress. A small groan coming from the demon, before the door opened and the two parted. Both of their gazes going to the door to see both Shima and Yukio staring at them in complete shock, Yukio more than Shima; who was giving the two of them a big smile.

"Welcome back, Rin-chan." Shima spoke, as he walked away from his boyfriend and check over the machines and the charts. "It's nice to see you awake and back to normal."

"Thanks." Rin quietly spoke, as he looked away in embarrassment. "When do I get out of here? I hate hospitals."

"When we get you through a check up and your healed." Shima spoke, as he looked over at the younger twin standing in the open doorway. "Right, Sensei?"

"Y-yeah." Yukio stumbled over, as he snapped out of whatever thoughts he was thinking and Kuro ran into the room. "Kuro!"

The sith cat let out a meow in delight, as he pounced onto the bed and into Rin's lap. The cat squeezing in between the two teens, as he purred and Rin let out a laugh. The sound of the teen's voice making everyone in the room smile, as Bon squeezed the demon's hand and Rin looked up at him. A look of pure happiness and joy in his gaze, as he reached up and gently kissed the older; his tail slipping free of the sheets to wrap around Bon's arm. The brunette n' blonde easily kissing the younger back, as he came to the conclusion that his Rin was finally back and happier than ever. The teen he loved was the same goofball he had always been, and nothing was going to change that now. He had almost completely lost the teen this time and he was never going to let that happen ever again. He was going to hold the younger closer to his heart than before and he was never going to let go. He was going to tell everyone in their class that Rin was the one he loved and he was never going to repeat his mistakes ever again. Rin was his life and he couldn't live without him.

* * *

><p>"I'm finally out of that stupid hospital!" Rin cheered, as he walked into the abandoned dorms, his boyfriend and Yukio behind him. "I'm making Sukiyaki tonight! Ukobach, where are you buddy?"<p>

"Nii-san-"

Before the younger twin could finish, Rin happily ran into the dorm cafeteria and got tackled by the little kitchen demon. The little guy giving him squeaks of happiness as he welcomed the teen back and they both headed back into the kitchen. Yukio and Bon entering the cafeteria, as the demon walked into the kitchen and put on an apron. Ukobach quickly jumping from cabinet to cabinet to get the pots and pans they needed, as his boyfriend argued with his brother.

_**"What are we making Rin?"**_ Ukobach asked, as the teen washed his hands.

"Sukiyaki." Rin spoke happily, as he shut off the water and dried his hair. "Yukio, did you restock the fridge?"

"Yes, Nii-san." Yukio called, before he went back to arguing with Bon and Rin pulled open the fridge.

Ever since the demon had got out of the Order's clinic the two of them had been arguing over his standing relationship with Bon. It was true the moment he had woken up he was greeted by the one person in the whole entire world he loved, but also a kiss he had been waiting forever for. Ever since he had went into Bon's dreams the two of them seemed to be closer than ever. Connected with an even stronger bond, that no one could ever break and Bon was fighting for just that. Since Yukio brought up their new standing relationship, and the problems with their old one, Bon had been arguing in their favor. The brunette ' blonde always coming back with more promises and remarks, than the demon thought he could ever give, but Bon had made him a promise that day in the clinic. The moment Shima dragged Yukio out in the hall to give the two privacy Bon had poured out his heart and soul to the younger.

He had promised that this time he was never letting the younger go, and that he was going to hold him closer to his heart. That he'd never let the younger go through the same thing ever again, and that he was going to protect the demon. He was going to protect him in every way he knew possible, emotionally and physically. The older had promised that he'd defend him in every possible way, if the order got to him again, and that he would never turn his back on him. He had also announced that they were done hiding their relationship and that the first thing next morning that he'd tell everyone in their Cram School class, so they all knew that Rin was his. That Bon was the one who was to protect him if necessary and that if they ever fought the lot of them could snap him out of it; and it had been this morning, when the older came back and announce that he had told the whole class.

Their reactions had been ones of shock, and when he re-described Izumo's face to him the younger had been laughing so hard he was crying. The girl always acted so stuck up, and stepped up to the plate when it was needed, her reaction had been to priceless. If it wasn't for her reputation she thought she had, she would've fainted in her chair. None the less, everyone approved of them and Shiemi had seemed a little too glad for the fact. The moment he had been allowed to have visitors she was the first from his class, bring with her more of her terrible tasting food. Although the demon ate a little in front of her, so she wouldn't feel terrible that he didn't want it. Then the girl went off that it was nice the demon had someone to trust and love him, especially Bon. It had sounded weird coming out of her mouth, but he was happy she wasn't freaked out or disgusted.

Even Miwa had stopped be with Shima, during one of the pink-haired teen's breaks, and spoke to him. From first glance it was obvious the teen still didn't trust him as much as he should, and was still afraid of him, but he congratulated the demon on making a full turn around and said that he approved of him and Bon. It was just the edgy tone that threw the demon off. It just screamed at him, that the demon was on shallow waters and it he hurt Bon Miwa wasn't going to be pleased in the slightest. None the less, he was happy everyone approved of them and no one had any complaints. Not even Takura and his stupid puppet, who had screamed at him that he knew they had been together and it had taken them long enough to come out in the open; and it was at that point the demon wished he could tear the stupid thing in half. God that kid was annoying sometimes.

"Suguro, I fifth time, I don't believe you two should step on this ground just yet. Nii-san has studying to do and we can't let you misstep again and set off a landmine." Yukio spoke sternly, as he stood toe to toe with the demon's boyfriend; who was the same height as Yukio.

"And I'm telling you that we're fine." Bon argued back, as it all but came out as a growl. "Me and Rin have already stepped onto the 'ground' and I'm never going to let this happen again. I made him a promise and I'm going to keep it."

"But Nii-san-"

"Can you guys stop talking like I'm not here?" Rin finally interrupted, as the two of them turned to the demon frowned at them from behind the stove in the kitchen. "I think I have a mind of my own, the last time I checked, and I'm perfectly sane to make a decision. So you two arguing over it isn't helping me get dinner done any faster and your stomachs filled. Sit at the damn table and shut up. Dinner will be done in five minutes and then we can argue over it."

Both of the teen out in the cafeteria stared at him for a moment, before they both muttered out a "fine" and sat down at a table. The two of them sitting across from each other and glaring each other down, as it they'd get up from the table at any second and tear each other's throats out. Something the demon didn't need right now, not with everything else that had happened in the past week.

_**"Those two look like they're going to kill each other." **_Ukobach squeaked, as he jumped down beside him and started chopping some vegetables. _**"You sure you can handle this?"**_

"If I can't handle this, then I'm not going to be able handle being an exorcist." Rin pointed out, as the little demon nodded. "Besides, things have changed now. Bon isn't the same guy he was a few days ago. He's-"

_**"More protective and careful." **_The little demon finished, as Rin nodded. _**"He's definitely changed over the past few months."**_

"Exactly." Rin grinned, as the two of them finished the steaming dish and the teen carefully picked up the hot pot. "Can you get the door buddy?"

Ukobach gave him a nod, as he jumped off the counter and scampered over to the door. The little demon pushing the door open for the teen, as Rin carefully carrier the hot pot into the cafeteria and dropped the thing on the table between his brother and boyfriend. The two teens jumping at the loud bang the pot gave off, as the teen frowned at the two of them and took off his apron and oven mitts. The teen handing them to Ukobach, who kindly offered to put them away as he handed Rin three pairs of chopsticks.

"Can you two behave now?" Rin asked, as he stared at the three of them with the eating utensils in one hand and a somewhat pissed look on his face; before he got two nods. "Good."

With that out of the way, he gave the two of them a pair of chopstick and plopped his butt in the chair next to Bon. Immediately getting a look of disapproval from Yukio, as he let out a sigh and started flipping the now cooking meat over.

"Alright, have at it." Rin finally spoke, feeling like he letting lose a hear of pissed off Hobgoblins onto a town of helpless victims.

"Nii-san, you need to think this through." Yukio spoke first, as Bon shot him a glare. "Just because Suguro pulled you out of this doesn't mean you have to date him. We were trying to bring you back."

"You have no right to tell him to break up with me." Bon cut in, as he glared at the demon's younger brother. "I promised Rin I'd never do that again, and I tend to keep that promise. I even told the whole class we were together right in front of you! They know I love Rin, and that we were hiding it from them before."

"That doesn't excuse you from the pain you put Nii-san through."

"That was partially your fault. You were the one who wouldn't let him see me. If you had let us meet we could've avoided all this."

"You were the one who yelled ta him in the classroom and in the hall!"

"You pointed your damn gun at his head! More than once!"

"That's enough!" Rin yelled, as he slammed his hand against the table and the both of them turned to look at him. "For crying out loud, it's over!"

"Nii-san-"

"Rin-"

"It's over. The past is over with." Rin spoke sternly, as he looked between the two of them. "Do you see me upset over this? Am I crying my eyes out? A, I still depressed? I don't think so! We're sitting here eating dinner! So drop it!"

But, Nii-san-"

"Yukio, this is my decision." Rin carefully spoke, as he looked to the hot pot and checked the meat. "It's my choice what to do with all this and I've decided. Yes, Bon monumentally screwed up; but I'm still here and so is he. He was the one I called out for and he answered me, he was the one who started our relationship over from scratch and I trust him now. He's different then before and I don't want to change that. Even Ukobach agrees with me, when I say he has changed. Bon isn't the same teen he was a few months ago. He really cares about me and he promised this would never happen again. I trust him and I love him. So quit arguing. This decision is over."

At that, Rin picked up a piece of cooked meat from the hot pot and shoved it in his mouth. The two other teens sitting a the table watching him, before they looked at each other. Yukio the first to budge, as he let out a sigh and started eating. Bon giving the demon a small smile, as he titled the younger's head up and gently kissed him. The action getting a glare out of Yukio, as Rin smiled and wrapped his arms around the older's neck.

"I love you, too, Rin."

* * *

><p>Scarlett: Hey guys! I'm back with a new chapter, and I'm using my brand new Mac laptop! *bounces up and down in chair* I got it for my birthday, which was yesterday, and i already love the thing to death! So I am glad to say I will (hopefully) be able update a bit fast than normal, now that i can carry around my own laptop and type at my own leisure. But don't get your hopes up too much! I suck at staying focused. The plot bunnies are being rather slow now a days, but i will prevail!<p>

Akira: *rolls eyes* At least you're legal now.

Rin: Yeah, it must be awesome to be eighteen!

Scarlett: *anime sweat drops* to be honest, i feel no different. I still feel like me and all that crap. I don't feel older.

Akira: *frowns at* that's just pathetic

Scarlett: *glares at* that's just rude Akira-chan!

Akira: *rolls eyes and shoves a box in face* just shut up and open this

Scarlett: *gives a weird look and takes it, examining it* it won't blow up, will it?

Akira: Just open the damn thing!

Scarlett: *frown at* fine *tears off wrapping paper and opens box, pulling out a notebook* You got me a notebook?

Akira: Yeah, for your requests and al that crap *Waves hand*

Scarlett: *grins and tackles in a hug* Thank you, Akira-chan!

Akira: Oi! I didn't say you could hug me!

* * *

><p>For more information and Updates about my fanfictions, coming straight from me, visit my author page and look under the <strong>Progression and Important Information <strong>section. I have updates about my current Ao no Exorcist fanfictions and a new ones that are going to be posted in the future.

* * *

><p><em>Rin and Bon do not belong to me.<em>

_These characters belong to Kazue Kato._

**And to you guys, I've decided that inbetween some chapters, I'm going to be answering comments and any questions you have. I'll answer anything about the story, plot, realtionships on characters, or you can just me about myself. You can even ask Bon and Rin. Anyway! Enjoy and review!**

* * *

><p>Please note that I am also taking requests for anyone who wants one. The information for requests can be found on my profile page and is under the <strong>Requests<strong> section. (Please note I only take **_three_** requests at one time) So stop by my Profile page and check it out.


	78. Chapter 78

Chapter 78~

"Rin, time to wake up." A soft voice gently spoke, as the demon let out a groan and leaned back into the warmth behind him.

"Five more minutes." The demon whined, as he heard a chuckle behind him and arms wrap around his waist.

"If you sleep anymore you'll make up both be late to class." The voice spoke again, as whoever it was rubbed his hip. "Don't you want to go take a shower before we go?"

The demon let out another whine, as he leaned his head back against the person's shoulder and slowly opened his tired eyes. His bright blue crystal orbs instantly meeting his boyfriend's mocha brown ones, as Rin blushed and Bon gave him a smile. The older still dressed in his shirt from last night, and only wearing boxers on his lower half, while the demon was wearing an old t-shirt and sweatpants. The younger silently racking his brains as to why Bon was in his bed, till he remembered that he had pleaded Yukio to let his boyfriend stay over. In the end the demon won and the two of them had fallen asleep in his bed, which would explain why he was cuddled back against the older's chest and had been asleep on his bed.

"Morning sleepy head." Bon chuckled, as he gently kissed the demon. "You want to go get that shower now?"

"How long before classes?" Rin sleepily asked, as he rubbed his eyes and ignored his flushed face.

"About half an hour, but knowing you it's going to take ten minutes to get you to a shower."

"What if I don't want to get a shower?" Rin challenged, as he get a smirk from the older. "Then what are you going to do?"

"This."

In the next instant, the younger was swept off the bed and into his boyfriend's arm as the older got off the bed. The demon letting out a squeak, as he clung to his boyfriend and shot him a small glare. The older letting out a chuckle, as he kissed the demon's forehead and grabbed their uniforms off the desk. The younger wondering why they were there and folded in the first place, but gave up when he saw the smile on his boyfriend's face. It was obvious the guy had planned this and he had fallen right into it, not like Rin cared in the slightest. He enjoyed the changed Bon. He was so much gentler and he really did care about him, and every time it showed Rin couldn't help but fall even deeper in love with him. Nothing was going to separate them this time.

When they hit the bottom floor, the younger was snapped out of his thoughts. The demon calling out to Ukobach to tell him that they were up and that they'd be in for breakfast soon, as he looked up at his boyfriend and cuddled into his chest. The gesture making Bon smile down at him, as he pushed open the door to the guys showers and was finally set on his feet by one of the benches. The younger giving his boyfriends a kiss, before he started to pull off his shirt and saw the older watching him out of the corner of his eye. Bon silently putting their clothes in a locker, as he started to undress himself and the demon finally ripped his shirt off over his head. The younger pausing as he gripped the waistband of his sweatpants and felt himself blush.

The two of them hadn't been together like this for a long time, let alone naked. Even though they had had sex, and they had been together on and off. He didn't understand why he was hesitating over this matter. Why it was so damn hard just to pull off his sweatpants and boxers and get a shower? What exactly was he afraid off? What was he, a high school girl? For Christ sake he was the son of Satan! Why was he flipping out over this?

"Rin, is something wrong?" Bon asked, as he suddenly appeared behind him and wrapped his arms around the demon; almost instantly making him jump. "You've been a bit jumpy since you woke up."

"It's nothing." The younger quickly spoke, easily bypassing all his thoughts and getting a frown from the older.

"You know, you can tell me anything." Bon spoke, as he looked down at him. "I'm not just your boyfriend. I'm your friend, and you can tell me anything. I'll listen, Rin."

The younger let out a harsh sigh, as he looked down at the tile and the teen behind him set his chin on the younger's shoulder. The brunette n' blonde silently waiting for the younger to gather up his thoughts and courage to spit out whatever was bothering him. The teen behind him still and respectful, as Rin looked back at him and got a soft smile in return.

"It's really nothing."

"But it's bothering you." Bon spoke, as the demon let out a sigh and leaned against the older. "You can tell me. I won't judge you, Rin."

"Fine. I'm nervous for no particular reason and it's bothering the shit out of me! Happy?" Rin spoke, as he looked back at his boyfriend. "I feel so awkward like this, because we've been away from each other for a while and I'm just nervous."

"Then do you want to take separate showers?" Bon asked, as he looked down at him and brushed the bangs out of the demon's face. "I'd hate to push you too far, or make you uncomfortable."

"I'm fine. I just-" The demon paused as he stumbled over the words he was looking for, before he let out a sigh. "I just don't want this to be about us and sex. You know?"

"Yeah, I get it." The older spoke, as he held the demon close. "That's practically all we did last time, except for the moments where we hung out."

The younger gave him a nod, as Bon gave him a smile and kissed him.

"Well, it's your decision anyway; Rin. I won't push you."

There was a moment, where the demon paused and the let out a frustrated sigh. The teen standing up straight as he slowly pulled off his pants.

"Let's just get in the damn shower and get out." Rin finally spoke, as he messed up his hair for a moment and nervously pulled off his boxers. "If we keep standing here we'll be late for breakfast and class."

* * *

><p>"Hey, Rin-chan! Bon!" Shima called out, as he ran after them and slowly fell in step on Rin's unoccupied side. "Have either of you seen Sensei?"<p>

"Nope. Yukio wasn't there when we woke up." Rin spoke, as he looked at the pink-haired teen and snuggled into his boyfriend's side. "At least not when I woke up."

"He was there, when I did." Bon spoke, as the three of them headed for a door to get to Cram School. "He seemed to be in a bit of a hurry and he was dressed when he came into the room to get his guns. He was wearing a long sleeve shirt for some reason, too."

"I don't get that. What is it, eighty degrees out here?" Rin frowned, as his tail swayed behind him as he walked. "Why the hell is he wearing a long sleeve shirt?"

"Sensei said that he was cold the other day." Shima spoke up, as he huffed at them. "Besides, it doesn't matter if he wears a long sleeve shirt or not. I just wanted to know where he is."

"Well, I don't know." Bon shrugged, as they headed for their regular door and saw Miwa waiting for them. "Hey, Miwa!"

The bald monk stiffened for a moment, before he turned in their direction and gave them a small wave. The youngest teen noticing the demon beside the brunette n' blonde, as a somewhat scared look appeared in his eyes and Rin immediately felt bad. He hated to see that look on everyone's face when they looked at him. It bothered him to no end, but there wasn't a point to flip out over it. The young monk just needed time to trust him, just like it had taken time for the demon to open back up for Bon. Sure it wasn't going to happen overnight, or two actually, but the demon wasn't going to push it in the slightest. Miwa would turn around and trust him with time.

"Hey, Koneko, have you seen Sensei yet?" Shima asked, as the bald monk gave the oldest a weird look.

"No, Okumura Sensei hasn't come this way."

"I think he's got a class on the other side of the building, anyway Shima." Rin spoke, as he pulled out his key to save the rest of them the trouble and opened the door. "He'd be using the door on the north side, not the south."

The pink-haired teen let out a whine, as the demon stepped in after them and they headed for class. Their little group making it down the hall, as they passed down a few hallways and finally got to the classroom.

"Why are you even interested in seeing Yukio?" Rin asked, as he frowned at him. "You guys ate lunch an hour ago."

"Sensei wasn't there." Shima spoke, as Rin stared at him in shock and Shima pouted. "And I wanted him to see my new trick!"

"I don't want to know." Rin finally spoke, as he held up a hand to stop the older from continuing.

* * *

><p><em>Kamiki's Birthday Party Preparation Meeting<em>

Rin instantly frowned to himself, as he sat between Shima and Miwa. Shiemi standing nervously standing in front of everyone, except Izumo who had ditched them, with a determined look on her face. The kind of look that made him feel kind of worried about what bad ending this would cause, as he leaned back on his palms and tried to keep himself from looking at his boyfriend. Who kept sneaking glances at him and making the demon blush. He understood that the whole class knew about him, but the side glances and smiles where driving him crazy. If Bon was going to stare at him the whole time the least he could do was sit beside him and stared down at him from there, instead of from beside Miwa.

"We should organize a surprise party for Izumo!" Shiemi nervously spoke, which was like her practically nervously yelling at them.

"Why do we have to celebrate her birthday?" Bon frowned, as Rin just gave her a happy reaction so she wouldn't feel too bad for the idea.

"Bon, we decided by majority rule, so don't complain!" Shima frowned, as Miwa gave the brunette n' blonde a confused glance.

"Then let's decide on everyone's duties!" Shiemi spoke happily, as she grabbed a piece of chalk and Rin tried to ignore his boyfriend staring at him again.

The girl in front of them shakily turning around, as she stared at the chalkboard and held the chalk up to the board. The piece of chalk shaking, as they all stared at her and she nervously turned back to them. A serious look on her face, as she gave in and instantly looked like she was going to cry.

"What do you do at a birthday party?"

Hell yeah, this was going to be a long day.

* * *

><p>"We made it!" Rin called out, as Miwa opened the door to the kitchen and they both walked out into the small cafeteria.<p>

"We've been waiting for you!" Shima called out, as everyone started to crowd around to see the cake.

Shiemi, Yukio, Bon, Shima, Izumo, and Paku coming over to see the cake; as Rin inwardly sighed to himself. After the lot of them decided to have a surprise party for Izumo everything went kind of downhill. Rin had been put with Miwa to make the cake, not like the demon cared, but it was obvious the young monk was really nervous. Shiemi and Bon worked on the decorations, the demon's boyfriend making a ton of cute little paper crafts for the party; while Shiemi made paper links. Shima had been thrown into getting a present for Izumo, but then everything went downhill from there. The pink-haired teen had gotten Paku to come help him pick out a present. That was until they were found out Izumo had been following them around and thought they were on a date. Shima and his big mouth ended up giving the party away and Izumo had a whole fit, before she said they should celebrate everyone's birthday; even the people who had their birthday later in the year. So here they were, about twelve hours later, in the abandoned dorms cafeteria and throwing a big party for all of them; which sounded totally awkward in a way. None the less they were all together and Rin managed to make an actual birthday cake.

Him and Yukio had ended up finding out the there was a huge difference between a birthday cake and a Christmas cake, which had totally been new to the both of them. They had their birthday two days after Christmas, so the two of them were used to celebrating it on Christmas. Hence the two of them not knowing the difference and everyone looking at them as if they were crazy. So Bon ordered they start over and the lot of the gave the cake to the headmaster, despite Rin's retorts on giving it to anybody but the stupid clown. Yet Rin and Miwa had managed to pull off a pretty decent cake, and this time the demon hadn't messed up.

"Okumura made that one." Paku asked in surprise, as Rin grinned and stopped the cart.

"Well, it's the only productive thing I'm good at." Rin spoke, as he rubbed the back of his head and grinned.

"He said it himself." Yukio muttered, as Rin frowned at him and his foot bumped into the cart.

The cake sliding off the cart, as they all froze and Miwa was the first to move. The bald monk quickly diving to grab the cake, as the demon moved around the cart and let out a sigh of relief. The young teen had managed to grab the cake just in time, as he slowly got up and place it back on the cart. Everyone giving the teen a small round of applause, as Rin gave him a grin.

The lot of them shutting off the lights, as Yukio lit the cake and they all stood around the cake. On the count of three they all blew out the candles and then dug into the cake. Everyone sitting around one of the tables, as Bon sat beside the demon and Shima stayed as close to Yukio as he could. The demon's younger brother still wearing that stupid long sleeve shirt, as they all sat around and talked. Shima throwing off a few jokes and a few of them laughing, as the demon's chair screeched a bit against the tile and he saw Bon smiling down at him; his chair now closer to the older's. The demon's face turning so red no one in the room missed it, as they all laughed and started going off into their own conversations. His younger brother getting up to go stand by the window and relax.

"What do you guys think of the cake?" Rin asked, as he grabbed a fork and took a bit from his piece.

"How about you try it." Bon spoke, as he took his own fork and stuck it in the demon's mouth. "Any good?"

Instantly the demon's face turned cherry red, as he looked away and Shima burst out laughing. The demon chewing on the piece, before shoving his fork in the older's mouth and making Bon look down at him in surprise.

"You like it?" Rin muttered, as the older chuckled and kissed him; smearing icing all over his lips.

"Yeah, I like it."

"Oh God, not in front of Paku!" Izumo scolded, as the brunette girl next to her giggled.

"It's fine Izumo-chan. It's cute."

"How is this cute? I've got icing all over me." Rin frowned, as he went to get a napkin.

Bon the first to move, as he placed a hand on the demon's and turned the demon's face toward his. The older leaning forward to lick the icing off his face, before Rin squeaked and pushed himself away from the older. Instantly toppling is chair over and falling backwards onto the floor, as most everyone checked to see if he was alright.

"Bon, not in public!" Rin squeaked, as everyone burst into laughter and Bon finally gave him a damn napkin.

"Then we have the presents we've all been waiting for!" Shima spoke up, as he got up from the table they were sitting at and immediately got their attention; the teen now holding a red box. "We'll decide who get what by lottery!"

"I'll go first!" Rin immediately spoke up, as he raised his hand and made his way around the table; everyone else soon following.

The demon making his way over to the pink-haired teen, as he pulled out a sheet of paper and everyone else followed. The teen slowly opening the paper to see a three written on the paper in black ink, as Shima looked over his shoulder and handed him his randomized present. The younger teen reaching into the bag Shima gave him to pull out a pink rabbit stuffed animal, with a red ribbon around its neck. The demon smiling, as Bon chuckled and messed up his hair.

"Wow, this is so cool." Rin spoke happily, as he smiled up at his boyfriend.

"Would you believe me, if I said Bon picked that one out?" Shima asked, as he called over Yukio and Shiemi over to grab their pick from the last two.

"Really?" Rin spoke in surprise, as Yukio pulled out his present and Bon gave him a rather nervous shrug.

The demon instantly bursting out into laughter, as his brother's left eye twitched under the fake sunglasses he put on. A huge plastic nose and fake mustache attached to it, that had even Bon trying to hide his laugh; as Rin felt like he was going to cry from laughing so hard. The demon still refusing to let go of the stuffed rabbit in his arms, as Bon shook his head beside him.

"It suits you perfectly!" Rin finally spoke, between his laughter. "It's a miracle!"

Yukio just frowned at him, as he took the fake sunglasses off and placed them on the table. His younger brother's phone vibrating, as he went off to answer it and Rin frowned slightly. Bon giving him a small smile as he kissed the demon's forehead and walked off for a moment to talk to Miwa and the others. The demon looking over at his younger brother's fake sunglasses, as he ran over to Bon to have him carry his stuffed bunny for him, before he rushed over and put Yukio's fake glasses on. His younger brother slapping his phone closed, as the demon looked back at him.

"What's up, Yukio?"

"The monastery was…" His younger brother paused, as the demon gave him a weird look and took of the sunglasses; trying to ignore the scared look in his brother's eyes. "attacked."

Almost instantly the whole room fell silent, as the demon dropped the sunglasses. The plastic hitting the ground, as he stared at his younger brother in shock and no one dared to move. He could've sworn he had heard a pin drop at that moment.

* * *

><p>Scarlett: Hey guys! We're back to the anime crap now! I seriously doubt I'll go all "let's make another arch" on you again for the rest of the fic. At this point I want to get this fix done and give you guys the best possible ending ever. So I'm going to try and stay away from anymore arch type thoughts, and stick to the anime. Other than that, I got two days of school, prom is tomorrow, as well as the chalk festival I'm entering and my shoulders are burned for being in the sun for about an hour and a half.<p>

Akira: *frowns at* you burn after an hour and a half?

Scarlett: *pouts and looks away* yes i do. Sorry that i burn before i tan.

Akira: Sucks to be you *goes back to book*

Scarlett: yeah, sucks to be you too *pulls out phone* I'm thinking of getting rid of Kito and Kiru. Their usefulness is reaching it's end-

Akira: *throws book at head and stands up* You do anything to them and I'll rip you to shreds! Demon or not!

Scarlett: *blinks, that bursts into laughter*

Akira: *looking at her dumbfounded* wha-

Scarlett: *looks to door* you guys wanted a decent confession and I got you one

Kito and Kiru: *walk into room*

Kiru: Yes, you did

Kito: *grins* just hearing it makes me want to eat him up

Akira: *blushes a bright red and glares at Scarlett* You didn't!

Scarlett: *beams* yep! And now the fans know too. Akira-chan has a sweet side

Akira: I'm going to die

* * *

><p>For more information and Updates about my fanfictions, coming straight from me, visit my author page and look under the <strong>Progression and Important Information <strong>section. I have updates about my current Ao no Exorcist fanfictions and a new ones that are going to be posted in the future.

* * *

><p><em>Rin and Bon do not belong to me.<em>

_These characters belong to Kazue Kato._

**And to you guys, I've decided that inbetween some chapters, I'm going to be answering comments and any questions you have. I'll answer anything about the story, plot, realtionships on characters, or you can just me about myself. You can even ask Bon and Rin. Anyway! Enjoy and review!**

* * *

><p>Please note that I am also taking requests for anyone who wants one. The information for requests can be found on my profile page and is under the <strong>Requests<strong> section. (Please note I only take **_three_** requests at one time) So stop by my Profile page and check it out.


	79. Chapter 79

Chapter 79~

_"I'll be back as soon as I can." Rin quickly spoke, as he hugged his boyfriend tightly. "I'm sorry we have to leave out of nowhere, but-"_

_ "I understand, Rin." The older spoke, as he gently kissed him. "Just be safe."_

That was what the demon's quick good-bye to his boyfriend had been, before him and Yukio took the last train back home. Now they were running down the sidewalk as fast as their feet could carry them, as Rin's heart was practically begging to beat out of his chest. Someone had attacked the monastery, their home. The one place they had grown up in and the place where their only family, in a sorts, was.

None the less, when the monastery came into view the two of them were practically sprinting toward their home. Yukio the first to get there as he told them who they were and they let them by. The two of them pushing past some of the exorcists standing around, before one of them opened the door and Rin felt his heart stop. In front of them, the huge room their father had used for mass, was covered in thick yellow tinted spider webs. The thick threads hanging from the cheap chandelier on the ceiling and bowing in till it reached one of the walls or a bench on the floor.

"What the hell is this?" Rin shakily spoke, as he looked around the room once more.

Yukio making the first move, as he let out a curse and dashed toward a few doctors already on the scene. Rin right behind his younger brothers, as they maneuvered around the webs hanging from the ceiling, till Yukio came to a stop behind one of the doctors. The both of the letting out a gasp of surprise, as they stared down at the two figures wrapped in the same thick webs. One of them laying on their right side and the other reaching out as if he had know his attacker, till the two of them came to the realization of who they were.

"Kyodo…Nagatomo…" Yukio barely made out, as Rin looked over and saw their other two laying not far away.

"Maruta…Izumi…" Rin called out, as him and his younger brother went to go toward them and the doctor in front of them blocked their path.

"Please stand back. They're still breathing." He quickly spoke, as Rin shot him a glare. "We'll explain later."

"What exactly happened here?" Rin mumbled, as Yukio turned his head over to the far corner of the room.

"What's that?"

Almost instantly Rin looked over toward the direction his younger twin was facing to see a bunch of words written on the wall. The demon having to squint his eyes, before it came into some focus in his eyes, but still couldn't read it. It was like it was a different language all together.

"It appears to be Polish. It says, "Satan's kin must die."" The doctor explained, as Rin frowned inwardly.

"Satan's kin?" Yukio repeated, as he glanced over at the demon.

Rin not even feeling his brother's gaze on him, till he looked over and saw both the doctor and his younger brother looking at him. Their gazes making him jump, as he looked between the two and pointed to himself.

"Does that mean me?" The older teen asked, as Yukio frowned at him and looked to the doctor.

"Who would do this?" Yukio asked, as Rin shoved his hands in his pockets to finger his phone.

"When we arrived, one of the victims was still able to squeeze out a few words." The doctor explained, "He said "the masked man.""

"The mask man?"

The exorcist gave them a nod, as the head doctor at the scene pulled Yukio aside to talk about whatever the thread was. The demon picking up words like "magical origin" and how it "hardened into stone", but that wasn't on the demon's mind at the moment. He was worried about Izumi and the others. Whatever had attacked the monastery had to be strong, and way better at fighting then the demon that had took over Akira months ago. Back then the guys had held their ground and protected one another, but this was different. It was like whatever hurt them had been too much for at lot of them to handle. Something that really worried the older twin.

If the thing that did this to his 'family' was still out there, then Bon was in danger. Yeah, True cross was a train away, but it still worried him. The translation the doctor told them that whoever it was after Satan's kin, which meant Yukio; but he couldn't shake the odd feeling he had. If the thing that did this went too far, and went past the whole Satan's kin crap, then Bon and his classmates would be in firing range. Something Rin didn't want and had him fighting the urge to whip out his phone and text his boyfriend, but if he did that he could but Bon in danger. Yeah, he could warn the teen; but after that what would be left? No one would be there to protect them, Rin wouldn't be there to protect him. Rin still had his flames, and it would take more than Bon's memorized mantras to stop this thing from hurting him. He had to do something. He had to find a way to contact Bon, without giving him away.

"Will they be fine?" Yukio asked, ripping the older from his thoughts.

"There is a thin protective layer around their bodies. They must have chanted protective charms when they were attacked, but it's efficiency is decreasing little by little. They have about eight hours left."

"Tomorrow at two am." Yukio spoke, as he checked his watch.

Rin silently let out a curse, as he watched the doctors try and find something to get their friends out of the cocoons of webs. The teen's mind reeling, as he tried to find some solution to all this. Something that could keep Bon out of harm's way, something to protect his brother and his friends. Yet the more he tried to find the answer, the harder it got. If they didn't know how to free the people already in danger, then there was no way he could protect everyone else. He wouldn't be able to protect his brother, or Bon. He'd be useless, unless he gave them what they wanted. If they wanted him, then they were going to get him. Flames and all.

"We are looking for a compound that could dissolve it, but we've never seen anything similar-"

The rest didn't even register in the demon's head, as he let out a curse and headed for the door to the monastery. Yukio's voice calling out for him, as his younger twin ran after him and Rin pushed the door open. The older twin pushing past all the exorcist's, as curses flew out of his mouth and he passed the gate. His younger brother grabbing his arm, just as he started to make his way down the sidewalk. The older letting out a growl, as he jerked his hand out of his brother's grip and turned to him.

"Don't try and stop me, Yukio!" Rin yelled, as he barred his fangs and growled.

"You're the one they want!" He yelled, before the demon could get an argument out.

"So they should come after me!"

"And that's what they want!" Yukio yelled, as he grabbed the demon's shirt collar and shoved him into the brick wall surrounding the monastery. "I swore to father that I'd protect you! Why can't you listen to me?"

Rin let out a growl, as he glared at his younger brother. Was Yukio insane? Listen to him. Listen to him? Why in the hell would he listen to his little brother, when he wouldn't even listen to him a week ago? Why would he listen to him, when Yukio didn't at the time the demon needed him the most? To hell with listening to him. Even if he threw in their father into this, there was no way it was okay to listen to his little brother. This had to be a bad joke. Their father wasn't here anymore and Rin could take care of himself. He was a demon and he had more power than his brother. He could protect him, he had the power and the flames to. His little brother had nothing but a gun and an over flatted protection ego. There was no way in hell he was going to listen to a damn word that was going to spew out of his mouth. No fucking way.

"Oh, shut up!" Rin growled, as he glared at his younger brother and Yukio stared at him. "I can look after myself, I don't need your protection!"

His flames erupting across his skin, as Yukio stared at him in shock and Rin let out a curse. The demon willing his flames under, as he pushed his brother out of the way and his younger twin hit the cement.

"We don't have time for all this bullshit!"

Then, before his younger brother could stop him, he bolted down the sidewalk. His twin pushing himself off the cement, as he called after him and the demon turned the corner onto a somewhat deserted street. The demon looking around him to find some kind of clue to the attacker, as he pulled out his phone and stared down at it as he ran. The teen deciding whether or not to text Bon, before he gave up and shoved it in his pocket. The teen looking around, before he turned into a narrow alleyway and tried to will his thoughts to a minimum.

_Where are you? Where have you gone?_

The demon's thoughts came to a stop, as he came to a halt and tried to catch his breath. The small back alleyway he was in was softly lit by the setting sun, and the shadow of the building loomed over him, as he tried to think of where the culprit would be right now. Those very thoughts coming to an end, as he saw a shadow appear on the shadow of the building on his right; making the demon whip his head toward the figure. Only to look up and see something coming right at him from above him, a staff in its hand, as the demon barely dodged the attack and skidded backwards on the ground. The teen glaring at the hooded and cloaked figure in front of him, as he let out a growl.

"Who the hell are you?" Rin demanded, as he gripped his sword tightly in his hand; ready to draw it out of its case and use it if the figure attacked. "You were after me from the beginning, right?"

_"You should know how it feels…" _The hooded figure spoke, its voice a bit distorted in the demon's ears, as it slowly stood up. "To lose the ones close to you."

The demon instantly froze, as he stared at the figure. Whatever it was, was wrapped in a dark red hooded cloak and had a really bad looking mask over its face. The thing looked like an old witches mask some kid tossed away, but had one eye closed and one fully open. Not like the demon cared at the moment. The thing that hurt his family was right in front of him, and he'd have to be an idiot if he didn't attack it now.

"Screw you!" Rin growled out, as he pulled off the cloth from his sword and grabbed the blade's handle.

Only for a string of that same thread from earlier, to come shooting out of nowhere and wrapped itself around the spot where the sheath and sword handle met. His sword being knocked out of his hand the next moment, and the teen to be knocked off balance for a mere moment. Right before he caught his footing and the figure's can was pressed up against his neck. A soft chuckle coming from the thing in front of him, as Rin let out a silent cruse and his eyes stay locked on the cane right beside his throat.

_"I won't just kill you. You will enjoy the suffering I was put through." _The figure spoke, as two huge spiders came crawling out of the hood and across the mask; before disappearing back in the hood.

The teen finding himself shaking from head to toe, as he stared at the black holes in the mask and tried desperately to come up with some plan. Something that would get him out of this situation, with his neck still attached and the bastard on the ground. Yet, when nothing came to him he started to panic. Maybe he could get his sword, without getting knocked out with the cane at his throat, and somehow pull it open. Maybe use his flames and scare the thing off. Yeah, that would do him a load of good. All he was was a walking candle right now. What could he do without his sword? Without his sword he couldn't even lift a finger to Amaimon, let alone whoever this was.

"Rin!"

Almost instantly the demon's eye bolted toward his younger brother, as he inwardly cursed and begged his brain to work faster. Bring up some kind of plan to keep his brother out of this and save them both. Yet, even the teen running toward him with his gun drawn, didn't seem to know what this thing could do. Hell, not even Rin knew; but this thing had faster reflexes than Amaimon.

_"The brother of Satan's son?" _The figure spoke, as Rin stiffened and the thing threw its hand out toward his brother.

A string of thread flying out of the sleeve, as Rin inwardly panicked and Yukio's gun went off. The bullet hitting the thread, as it made contact and sent the thread shooting out in different directions to latch onto the wall. The bullet now incased in the thread and his brother unharmed.

'Yukio!"

Before he knew it, the figure's cane was away from his neck and the thing let out a laugh. A string of thread shooting out to pull the figure up toward the building, as Rin let out a curse and ran toward his sword. The thing already on top of the building, as the demon grabbed his sword and made a move to go after it. Only to have a purple blade up at his neck and Shura giving him a stern glance, as the demon froze and stopped in his tracks.

"Shura!"

"Gimme a break. I gotta go after you when you pull stunts like this!" She spoke sternly, just as Yukio flew past them. "Hey!"

It was when his younger brother was out of his sight, along with the hooded thing, that Shura removed her sword from her throat and gave him a stern glare. The type that gave the teen the intuition that a lecture was coming on.

"You mister, as comin' with me."

* * *

><p>Scarlett: Hey guys! Sorry I'm a little late for the due date of this chapter. It's my first week off school and I've just been kicking back and watching awesome yaoi filled tv shows; which I might say are m rated.<p>

Akira: and for that I'm not surprised.

Scarlett: *frowns* oh, please, Akira-chan. You were watching, too. and I must say Justin is just too cute and adorable for Brian, ten though he needs Brian like a love sick puppy. Oh, the fluffy and hardcore yaoi! So cute and delicious at the same time! *squeals*

Akira: She's reached a whole new level of crazy

Scarlett: Oh, please. If i was crazy, i wouldn't be giving my wonderful and adoring fans this new proposition! and this proposition has two outcomes, folks! *holds up to fingers* For ten reviews, I will post a second chapter of Hellfire, for all you wonderful fans! And for fifteen I will post a new story, which is already finished and has been stashed away for quiet some time. No, i haven't finished typing it up, but it does exist! It is a YukiRen fic and it's been hiding away in my room for some time. Not to mention it was my first ever attempt to make a story for those two, so it is completely original and has absolutely nothing to do with the ANE story line. So if you want to see "Love Within Fallen Snow", you better start racking up the reviews, my cute little fans! This is the only chance I'll be giving you, before i trash the thing!

Akira: I take it back, you are nuts!

Scarlett: Oh, please, Akira-chan! I'm a girl, i don't have those

Akira: *face turns beat red* That is not what I was talking about!

* * *

><p>For more information and Updates about my fanfictions, coming straight from me, visit my author page and look under the <strong>Progression and Important Information <strong>section. I have updates about my current Ao no Exorcist fanfictions and a new ones that are going to be posted in the future.

* * *

><p><em>Rin and Bon do not belong to me.<em>

_These characters belong to Kazue Kato._

**And to you guys, I've decided that inbetween some chapters, I'm going to be answering comments and any questions you have. I'll answer anything about the story, plot, realtionships on characters, or you can just me about myself. You can even ask Bon and Rin. Anyway! Enjoy and review!**

* * *

><p>Please note that I am also taking requests for anyone who wants one. The information for requests can be found on my profile page and is under the <strong>Requests<strong> section. (Please note I only take **_three_** requests at one time) So stop by my Profile page and check it out.


	80. Chapter 80

Chapter 80~

"Dammit, I can't draw it!" Rin growled out, as he stood in the monastery kitchen and glared at his sword. "What the hell is going on?"

"Neuhaus?" Shura asked in surprise, as the demon looked over at Shura and his younger brother.

"Yeah. And he holds a grudge against Rin." Yukio spoke, as he looked at the big-breasted woman. "I don't think he was there by chance."

Ever since Shura had dragged his ass back to the monastery, the woman hadn't kept her eye off the demon. Not even when she thoroughly scolded him for being an idiot and running off by himself to chase the unknown enemy. She had ranted off how it was bad enough the order was on his ass, but this new enemy they had after him wasn't helping matters; and that the demon wasn't helping by running into danger. Yeah, he was stupid for going to find the thing on his own, but he should've had Yukio and her come with him; and all that crap. Now here they were, about an hour or so later talking about his old summoning his brother had run into.

Apparently after Yukio ran after the hooded figure he ended up in a clock tower, where he found the older's old summoning teacher. The guy was just standing there by some window, with a piece of that spider thread on his shoulder. Of course, Yukio being the over protective brother he was, got on the defensive and accused the guy right off the bat. That was until part of the ceiling collapsed and the guy got away. Now Yukio was here blaming the guy for the attack, because he had a grudge against the demon. Yeah, the guy attacked him, but the demon would rather have the proof himself and go toe to toe with whoever attacked his home. All he had to do was get the hell out of Shura and Yukio's watchful eyes and his sword open.

"I heard he quit and returned to his homeland." Shura spoke, as the demon sighed and looked over at them. "But who knows how much of what Mephisto says is true…"

There was a moment of silence, before he opened her eyes and looked at the demon's younger brother.

"Wait, on the other side of that portal opened earlier with a key…"

"You said there was a laboratory for the research of artificial life, right?" Yukio finished, as Shura gave him a nod.

"Connected corpses of humans and animals are often used inartificial life, or as Naberius."

"There's a connection to professor Neuhaus, but artificial life research is strictly prohibited by the Vatican."

Rin let out a soft growl, as he roughly pushed himself off from the counter he was leaning on and toward the door. His younger brother instantly blocking his path and giving him a stern look.

"Where do you think you're going?" Yukio demanded, as Rin frowned.

"I've gotta stop him." Rin growled out, as Yukio gave him a slight frown.

Even if Yukio's assumption was right by a single hair, then that meant that old man knew he was close to Bon; which put his boyfriend right in the path of danger. No way in hell was he letting Bon get hurt for his stupid mistakes.

"You can't use the Demon-Slaying Blade. How do you intend to fight?" Yukio challenged, instantly getting a glare from the older twin. "I'll go after him. I will ask the other teachers for support too."

"I don't want anyone to get hurt because of me anymore!"

"You're not going anywhere today, that's for sure." Yukio spoke sternly, as he stared at his younger brother in shock. Here he was trying to get his brother to listen to him and he was being ignored, again! "If you think you can always have it your way, you're wrong."

Before the demon realized that, he had his younger brother's gun pointing right at him. The action making the demon inwardly growl, as he glared at his brother. How the hell did they keep getting here? Every time something went wrong and the demon wanted help, wanted to protect someone, he had a fucking gun pointed at him; and almost every time it was his younger brother who pointed it right at him. Why couldn't they just talk normally for once and help everyone, before everything went downhill again? Bon and the others were in danger. His little brother was in danger, yet here they were in another standoff. Why did things always end up like this? What was so wrong in protecting his boyfriend?

"What are you doing, Yukio? Stop screwing around!" Rin yelled, as he glared at his younger brother.

'I'm serious, Rin." Hell yeah he was serious! He was pointing the thing right at his damn heart! "Or will you knock me down again? With that demonic power of yours?"

Oh hell, he did not just go there. He even had Shura staring at him in shock like he had just lost his marbles. The whole demonic power shit and the Son of Satan crap was so off limits between the two of them. Why didn't he just rip out his heart with that one, too?

"Yukio…The hell…"

"Hey, Yukio, what's with the fuss?" Shura demanded, as she frowned at him and gave him a serious look.

The two of them staring each other down, till he saw his brother let his guard down and Rin took action. The demon quickly jumping onto the table and slid across it to get to the window, before a gunshot went off and something hit the older teen's shoulder. The spot instantly starting to go numb, as his arm gave out and Rin toppled over the edge of the table and onto the floor. His whole gaze starting turning black, as the demon let out a soft whimper and tried to fight against his sub consciousness pulling him back into the darkness. Back into the one place he didn't want to be right now, and the one place he was afraid of.

"Yukio!" Shura yelled in furry somewhere behind the demon.

"It's an instant tranquilizer." Came his younger brother's voice, as the demon bit his tongue and tried to keep himself awake a little longer. His mind starting to turn hazy, as his tail lay limp beside him.

"You're overdoing it…"

"I have a duty to protect Rin. I'll leave the rest to you."

The last thing he heard was his brother's footsteps heading off into the distance, as he fought tooth and nail to stay conscious. The kitchen around him starting to fade and his vision being consumed by the darkness, as he inwardly panicked and tried to call out for his brother.

"Yukio!"

"Yu…Yukio…" Was all he was able to force out, before he heard the door shut. The drug in the tranquillizer finally pulling him under, as he fell back into the darkness he had been trying to run away from all this time. The one place he wished he couldn't go to and the one place he didn't feel safe in. God dammit, all he wanted to do was protect his boyfriend.

* * *

><p><em>Rin let out a very soft curse, as he looked around and saw nothing but darkness. Nothing but black stretching out as far as the yes could see in all directions, as the demon wrapped his arms around himself and closed his eyes. Out of every damn place in the world, the last place he wanted to be was here. He didn't want to be stuck back in the darkness, he didn't want to be all alone. He wanted to help everyone; he wanted to protect Bon and his brother. So why in the hell did his brother shoot him with a fucking tranquillizer? Didn't anyone tell him this was the last place the demon wanted to be? Didn't someone tell him that he hated it here, that he never wanted to be here? Dreams were one thing, but this place was a nightmare. In here he was all-alone, here he was vulnerable, and here was were Bon wasn't. Here he couldn't dream of the brunette n' blonde, and here he couldn't be safe in his arms. God dammit he just wanted out! He didn't want to be here!<em>

_ "Bon." _

_ The demon's soft cry echoed around him, till it faded off into the darkness and the demon bit his lip. The teen slowly opening his eyes, as he looked around and his arms tightened around himself._

_ "Bon!" _

_ His cry came out louder this time, but echoed like the first. Slowly disappearing, before not even the echo was audible or heard. The demon's chest tightening, as he felt the panic well up in his heart and the tears well up in his eyes. The pain from before rising up in his throat, as his body started to shake and a soft sob racked his body. _

_ Had something happened to the older? Was he hurt, in pain? Was Bon alive, or did that thing get to him? Was he hanging on by a thread and the demon couldn't reach him? Oh, god please tell him he didn't die. He couldn't. He needed Bon, and the teen had promised to protect him. He had promised that he'd stay be the demon's side and that he'd never repeat his mistakes. He couldn't be dead. He just had to be awake. He had to be awake and with Shima and Miwa. He was fine, he had to be._

* * *

><p>Before the demon knew it, he was awake and staring up at the ceiling. The panic from before still beating in his chest, as he blinked the haze from his eyes and the demon remembered what happened, before he lost consciousness. Yukio had shot him with a tranquillizer for god sake! What was the idiot thinking?<p>

"Yukio, you bastard…" Rin cursed, as he bolted upright and grabbed onto the table as his head spun.

The teen losing his grip, as he fell back on his ass and he hear Shura laugh at him from the other side of the table. The demon letting out a soft growl, as he fought against the drugs fading in his system and managed to use the table to stand somewhat.

"I see you're still groggy!" She teased. "You still have tranqs in your blood. Stay still."

"Damn Yukio. What the hell is wrong with him?" Rin growled, as he shook his head to rid himself of the dizzy feeling and seemed to make it feel worse.

"I guess it's called 'worry.'" The woman across from him spoke, as Rin frowned.

Worry? Worry his ass! If anyone was worried Rin was. He couldn't find Bon while he was unconscious, which meant he wasn't asleep or something had happened. He had to find him and protect him before that thing found him.

"I've gotta…"

Before the demon could grab his sword, Shura grabbed the Kurikara and held it out of his reach on the table.

"Give it up! You ain't worth shit if you go there without knowing how to use a single flame the way you want to." She spoke, giving him her usual determined look.

"What?"

"Don't you get that having trouble with your flames means trouble for everyone?" The instantly the words came out of her mouth, the demon stared up at her and held back his words of retort. "If you learned to control them properly, no one would be afraid, worried, or suffering because of you."

"I know that! But…" Rin bit his lip, as he shook his head and glared at her; till she saw the bag of candles in her hand.

"If you get it, use these." She spoke, as she started to set three candles on the table and looked at him.

"This isn't the time for training!"

"This ain't training, this is the real thing."

"Huh?"

"These candles are the people in front of you." Instantly he looked to the three candles on the table and dug his fingers into the material of his pants. "If you can't control your flames, they will all die. You only have one chance."

The demon glared at the candle, as Shura put her hand on her hip and watched him. The woman pursing her lips for a second, as the demon let go of the tension in his fingers.

"It doesn't matter if it's training or not. As long as you can't prove you can control your flames, no one is going to trust you. Control your flames and your will!"

_With my will?_

The words echoed in the demon's head, as he closed his eyes and focused. Bon's dreams coming back to him, as he gave the older a silent promise. The promise to protect him, not just with his sword, but with his flames and his own being. To protect his brother and his classmates, with the one thing they all were afraid of, the one thing he was going to have control over. His flames were his, and nothing was going to stop him from controlling them. He had to protect Bon, and his classmates. In an instant, the demon opened his eyes and a flash of blue danced across his eyes. This was all he had, and he wasn't going to be afraid of it anymore.

* * *

><p>Scarlett: Hey guys! Here's your new chapter for this week! I hope you enjoy it!<p>

Akira: *pats her head* I'm so proud of you

Scarlett: *gives a weird look* and that would be because?

Akira: because you finished Silent Games. Your first actual long fan fiction

Scarlett: *tears up and sniffles*

Akira: oh shit

Scarlett: I didn't want it to end! It was such a cute story and everyone liked it!

Akira: *looks around awkwardly and gives her a hug, patting her head* it's alright. On Tuesday you can check the poll and see if the fans what you to continue with the sequel.

Scarlett: *sulks* but I haven't finished Sick at Heart yet. I've got a huge writers block

Akira: *sighs and directs her toward the door* then how about you go take a nice shower and we can work on it together afterwards

Scarlett: *perks up* really?

Akira: Yes

Scarlett: Thank you, Akira-chan! *glomps then runs off*

Akira: *rubs back of head awardly* well, that solves that problem

* * *

><p>For more information and Updates about my fanfictions, coming straight from me, visit my author page and look under the <strong>Progression and Important Information <strong>section. I have updates about my current Ao no Exorcist fanfictions and a new ones that are going to be posted in the future.

* * *

><p><em>Rin and Bon do not belong to me.<em>

_These characters belong to Kazue Kato._

**And to you guys, I've decided that inbetween some chapters, I'm going to be answering comments and any questions you have. I'll answer anything about the story, plot, realtionships on characters, or you can just me about myself. You can even ask Bon and Rin. Anyway! Enjoy and review!**

* * *

><p>Please note that I am also taking requests for anyone who wants one. The information for requests can be found on my profile page and is under the <strong>Requests<strong> section. (Please note I only take **_three_** requests at one time) So stop by my Profile page and check it out.


	81. Chapter 81

Chapter 81~

"I think that was everyone!" Bon yelled, as he turned and glared at the hooded figure standing in the middle of the dorm cafeteria in the boy's dorms.

It was about five minutes ago, when this creep came out of nowhere and went after him and Shima. Miwa, being their best friend and all, refused to leave their side and said he'd help fight the thing off. So far they had gotten nowhere and the hooded figure had its eyes only on him and Shima. How the hell this thing knew they were here, or why it was attacking just them, was beyond him; but he could care less. This thing wasn't human, because of all the webbing now covering the room, and it wasn't a ghost. The damn thing was as solid as it come and Shima had managed to hit it once, but that was it. Even Miwa's mantras weren't working.

Before any of them could react, the thing let out another shot of thread and caught Miwa in the huge mess of it. Bon letting out a curse, as his best friend hit the floor and Shima went to his side. The pink-haired teen's distraction giving Bon enough time to grab a chair and try and hit the thing. The hooded figure's reflexes faster than him, as it turned and blocked his attack head on with its staff. The brunette n' blond trying to fight against the thing's strength, as he glared at the thing and tried to give the older teen enough time to checking Miwa and to figure out what the webbing was and get up.

"What are you? Demon or human?" Bon demanded, trying to keep the things attention on him.

Right then Shima swung his staff and the chair Bon was holding broke. The thing turning into splinters, as the frame of the chair stayed in tack and Shima hit the wall. Bon using the moment to swing the chair toward the hooded figure, during its unguarded moment, as Shima's cell phone hit the floor and the pink-haired teen let out a whine in pain. The chair hitting the hooded thing right in the head as it moved away from him landed a few feet from him. The thing moving so fast, that not even the brunette n' blonde was able to swing the chair in time to dodge the webbing that shot out at him. The teen letting out a curse, as he hit the floor and Shima called out for him. A scream of fear coming from his best friend, before each of the three of them were dragged over to the tables the thing overturned and were bound to them. A few of their dorm mates already encased in the rock hard webbing, as whatever the thing was in front of them tied them up against the wall and left them there. Shima shaking heavily beside him, as he mumbled something about seeing spiders and Miwa looked at both of them in worry.

"Why? Why are you only binding us?" Bon demanded, as he glared at the thing and Shima squeaked beside him to get the brunette n' blonde to shut up.

_"I'll kill everyone connected to the son of Satan." _The voice from behind the mask spoke, it coming out a bit distorted as Bon froze.

"What?"

Bon let out a silent curse, as he glared at the hooded figure and tried to ignore Shima's shaking beside him. Whatever this thing was it was after Rin, and it was using them to do it. Even when the thing turned its back to them and start heading for the kitchen counter, and knew what it was going after as it bent over and grabbed Shima's cell phone. They were bait for Rin, and that thing was going to use them as bargaining chips. The only problem was what would happen to them, if Rin did get here. Was the thing in front of them capable of killing them? Would it kill them in front of Rin, or would the thing be able to beat Rin?

"That's my cell…" Shima half whimpered, as he tried to stay calm and Bon just kept his glare at the back of the thing's head.

It was when it turned toward Shima, did Bon let out a small curse and watched it silently walk toward the pink-haired teen. His best friend leaning back into the table, as if he wanted to be swallowed whole by the thing and never be heard of again. The thing in front of the pink-haired teen reaching its hand out, as Shima flinched in fear and his cell phone was placed against his ear. The teen beside him slowly opening his right eye to watch the arm too close to him for comfort, as the soft ringing on the other end of the line rang out twice and whoever it was picked up.

_**"Shima? What's up?"**_ Rin's voice asked, as Bon froze and glared up at the hooded figure standing over his best friend.

"R-Rin-chan…" Before Shima could get out a clearly audible version of Rin's nickname, the phone was taken away from the older and the figure held it up to where it's ear would be.

_"Can you hear me, son of Satan?" _The distorted voice asked, as an enraged growl came out of the phone.

_**"You're that masked freak! What have you done to my friends?" **_Rin's voice yelled, as the teen seemed to have a bit of hesitation with the word friends.

_ "I'm not killing them. At least not until you arrive."_

_**"What!"**_

_ "Do you want another taste of the pain of losing someone? Or…"_

_**"Damn you!"**_ Rin yelled, before the thing ended the call.

Before any of them knew it, a holy water grenade rolled across the floor and exploded.

* * *

><p>Rin let out a curse, as he bolted out the door Shura had opened for him and looked around. Almost instantly he recognized the area around him, as the spot they ate lunch at, and bolted off toward the boy's dormitories. The demon's mind reeling, as the panic in his chest grew and his grip tightened on his sword. The minute he had gotten the call from Shima's phone the panic from his unconscious came back full force and he was faced with the horrifying truth. If that thing had Shima, it had Bon; which meant his boyfriend was in danger. Although, by now they were probably already hurt badly, encased in that stupid webbing, or dead. All the demon could hope for was that they were anything but dead. He'd take anything, but that. He was supposed to protect Bon, and Bon was supposed to protect him. Nothing was going to separate them by any barriers, not even that hooded thing. He was going to protect Bon, even if he had to give up his own life and kill that thing.<p>

It was when the demon finally burst through the trees did the boys dormitory come into full view. All the lights shut off, except for one lone light in the boy's cafeteria on the top floor. The one place the demon knew his boyfriend and Shima was. The one place he had to get to and now. Although it didn't help, when the campus guards saw him and told him he had to stay back and that it was dangerous. Well, no shit it was dangerous! His boyfriend was up there!

"For crying out loud, let go of me!" Rin growled, as he yanked his arm out of one of the guards hands and stomped right past them. "My boyfriend is up there, and if you want to mess with me at this point you'll be dead!"

And boy did that get them to shut up. The idiots got quiet so fast it was like they didn't even exist, not like the teen cared. He had to find a way to get up there as fast as he could, and he wasn't going to bother with stairs. He'd only waste time.

"Rin, is that you?" The demon stopped in his tracks to turn and see one of his teachers, whose name he had forgotten naturally, and came to a stop. "Thank goodness you're here. Yukio, just-"

That was all needed to hear. Now his younger brother had just thrown himself into this mess. Great! Now he had more than two people to save, maybe three if Miwa had stayed with his boyfriend and Shima.

"Hey, can you give me a lift?" Rin asked, as he pointed to the window. "I might be able to reach the window with a little push."

His teacher immediately gave him a nod, as he quickly knelt down and clasped his hands together. The teen carefully setting his foot in his teacher's clasped hands and grabbing onto his shoulder, as he steadied himself and let out a deep breath. The demon nodding a few seconds later, before his teacher gave him the boost he needed and practically sent the demon flying up to the four story window he needed. His eyes immediately locking onto the figure standing in front of Bon, Shima and Miwa; before he braced himself and smashed through the window. The pane of glass shattering to pieces, before he let out a growl and went right for the asshole with his sealed sword. His sword making contact with the thing's cane, before it turned toward him and gave off a soft laugh.

_"You've come, Son of Satan?" _ It spoke, before Rin let out a growl and tried to attack the thing again and got deflected again. _"You can't do anything without your sword!"_

Right behind the thing, Shura came bursting from the window, as it had been planned, and Rin backed off a bit to give her room. The thing moving it's head in time to block her sword with its hand, as Rin readied his sealed sword in case he was attacked.

"You're lookin' at the wrong guy." Shura spoke.

Just as the free exorcists from the monastery appeared from the doorway with their guns drawn. The demon softly smirking, as he gave the guys a nod of thanks and refocused his eyes on the asshole in front of him.

"Resistance is futile." Shura spoke, as if it wasn't obvious already.

_"Do you think you've won?"_

"What?"

Out of nowhere the threading from earlier wrapped around both Shura and the guys at the door, as Rin let out a curse and saw the spiders above them. The things shooting right at the demon, as he quickly dodged the first two attacks and the third wrapped around his already sealed sword again. The teen letting out a curse, as he glared at the thread and put a mental note aside to kill this guy when he got the chance. He was getting tired of not being able to get his sword open, because of this stupid thread.

"Rin! Run!" Yukio yelled behind him, as Rin just frowned to himself and ignored the offer. "If you can't use your sword…"

"Shut up!" Rin yelled, as the hooded figure went to take another swing at him and he activated his flames to proved his damn point.

The bright blue flames jumping to life across his skin, as the thread covering his sword slowly turned to ashes. The demon staring down at the thing in surprise, as Shura stared at the proceedings in shock.

"The flames burn the web?" She mumbled, as the demon snapped out of his daze and grinned. "Great! Do it, Rin!"

"No! You mustn't use your flames again, Rin!" Yukio yelled, as Rin let out a soft growl. Oh, hell he was using his damn flames!

"I have to learn this." Rin growled, as he held out his sword and glared at the thing still standing in front of him. "And it's now or never!"

In an instant his flames flared out, as the teen let out a soft breath after another and ignored the irrelevant comments going around the room. The teen focusing all his power on controlling the warmth around him, as Yukio yelled out something behind him and it fell on deaf ears. The demon focusing on his power on the webs holding back his friends, as he felt his flames stretch out and Shima let out a whimper of some sort. Whatever came out of the pink-haired teen's mouth was completely ignored by the demon, as the thick webs turned into ashes around him and his friends stared at him in surprise. The demon catching a look of relief and of pure joy from his boyfriend, as Bon looked down at the flames evaporating from the burned webbing, before his eyes turned to him. The demon instantly gripping at his sword, as he shot a quick smile toward his boyfriend and pulled his sword open.

"They're my flames and I've gotta control them!" Rin yelled, as his sword came free of his sheath and he held it out at his side.

The hooded figure letting out a cry of dismay, of some sort, before heading right for the demon. Rin letting out a soft breath, before he let out a growl and swung his sword. His flames exploding on contact with the thing's cane, before the windows blew apart and sent the asshole out the window. A thud being heard outside, before Rin let out a held breath and Shura jumped right out the window. Rin carefully sheathing his sword, as he walked toward the window to check on the thing and Yukio's voice reached him.

"I was supposed to protect you."

Rin paused in his steps, as he looked over at his brother sulking on the floor and smiled. The teen glancing over at his boyfriend, who was helping Shima and Miwa up, before looking to his brother.

"You're way too early for that." Rin grinned, before he shot Bon a happy grin and gave him a wave. "I'll be right back! Don't wait up for me!"

All the demon got was a smile from the brunette n' blonde and a look of pure happiness.

"Don't get yourself killed, you idiot!"

* * *

><p>Scarlett: *bows* I'm terribly sorry guys! I forgot to update last week and I had a date yesterday, which i spent most of the day trying to figure out what to wear, and I forgot to post. So I deeply apologize and am giving you two chapters today.<p>

Akira: *stares at* you're dating someone?

Scarlett: *sits up and frowns* and what if I am?

Akira: *stare at in disbelief* the world is coming to an end

Scarlett: *glares at and smacks hi in the back of the head* A good, "that's great for you Scarlett" or "Way to go" would've been nice, smart ass

Akira: *frowns and rubs back of head* I'm just saying. How long have you been single? And how did your last one end?

Scarlett: *frowns at* lets not go there, and that is so not happening with this relationship. So drop it, or I'll drop it for you

Akira: *holds up ands in defense and walks into hall* hey guys! Scarlett got a boyfriend!

Scarlett: Oi! What did I just say! *goes after*

* * *

><p>For more information and Updates about my fanfictions, coming straight from me, visit my author page and look under the <strong>Progression and Important Information <strong>section. I have updates about my current Ao no Exorcist fanfictions and a new ones that are going to be posted in the future.

* * *

><p><em>Rin and Bon do not belong to me.<em>

_These characters belong to Kazue Kato._

**And to you guys, I've decided that inbetween some chapters, I'm going to be answering comments and any questions you have. I'll answer anything about the story, plot, realtionships on characters, or you can just me about myself. You can even ask Bon and Rin. Anyway! Enjoy and review!**


	82. Chapter 82

Chapter 82~

"How was the monastery?" Some random exorcist waiting for them asked, as the teen walked through the door that was held open for him.

Rin finding himself in the same section of the Japanese branch Shura had dragged him into the first time, when she almost tried to kill him. The teen had just come from the monastery, after the person in the hood ran off and the demon was given the task to help everyone out of the cocoon's of webbing. It had only been a few minutes ago that he finished at the monastery, and call the teacher's name he could not remember for the life of him, and told him he was done. Now here he was, in the Japanese branch of the Order. His teacher said he could help with the interrogation of his summoning teacher. So the teen had called up his boyfriend and told him he might take a little longer than he should, which had Bon a little frustrated at the exorcists for keeping the demon so long, but Bon said that he'd be waiting for him when he got back. Something the demon was grateful for and took pride in. Nonetheless he knew this was all far from over. His teacher had just gotten finished with explaining that the asshole in the hood was not some random demon, but his summoning teacher's wife. Couldn't anything be easy around here?

"Thanks to his flames, we could get rid of most of the web." His teacher spoke, as he closed the huge door behind them and Rin started walking behind his teacher and checking out the area around him. "No one is hurt."

"Where's Yukio?" Rin suddenly asked, as he looked at the exorcist and remembered that his brother wasn't found at the monastery earlier and he didn't see him anywhere around here.

"He didn't come here." The exorcist spoke, as Rin frowned and fingered his phone and debated if he wanted to text his brother or not; but gave up when he remembered how depressed Yukio had been back at the boys dormitories.

"And Professor Neuhaus?" Rin asked, as the demon thanked his brain for not stumbling for the name of his old summoning teacher. God forbid he couldn't remember the guy's name till now. Go figure.

"He's being questioned in the Great Cell."

"I see." Rin calmly spoke, as he looked down at the floor and pushed past the exorcist in his way.

"Where are you going?" The guy demanded, as he grabbed the demon's shoulder.

"I guess I have the right to listen, if nothing else." Rin spoke, as he shot the guy a glare and jerked his shoulder out of his grip.

"Apparently Professor Neuhaus is on the Vatican's wanted list." His teacher spoke, as he easily distracted the exorcist while Rin headed for the Great Cell.

"Seriously?"

"Even our Principal was arrested. What's going to happen to the Academy?" His teacher spoke, before he pushed past the guy and followed after Rin.

The demon letting out a sigh, as his phone vibrated in his pocket and his teacher fell in step with him. The teen pulling out his phone to find Bon's number on the screen, before he flipped it open and answered the call.

"What do you need, Bon?" The demon asked, as his teacher watched him out of the corner of his eye.

_"Shima won't stop bugging me to call you, cause I took his phone away from him." _The brunette n' blonde spoke, as Shima whined in the background.

"Hand the phone over to him." The demon sighed, as his boyfriend let out a growl of frustration and handed it over to the pink-haired teen. "What do you need Shima?"

_"I'm so sorry about my phone, Rin-chan!" _The teen practically yelled in the demon's ear, as Rin had to hold his phone away to save his eardrums.

"It's fine, Shima. I'm just glad you're all safe." The teen spoke, trying to get the teen to calm down. "I'm going to go fix this whole mess, or at least figure out what's going on, so don't worry."

_"Okay, Rin-chan. Oh, and is Sensei with you? I've tried to call him, but I can't reach his cell?"_

"No, he isn't here. One of the exorcists in the branch said he didn't come here yet."

_"Do you think he's okay, Rin-chan? Do you think Sensei is hurt?"_

"For the love of- Yes, Shima. He's fine. Give my phone back to Bon." Rin growled, as he rubbed his temples and heard the teen hand the phone back to his boyfriend. "Has he been like that this whole time?"

_"He's been like that since your brother got captured with us. He's been freaking out and saying something is up with your brother, but I haven't gotten a straight answer out of him yet. How are you doing?"_

"Let's just say I'm getting tired of all these surprises and I want to get to the ending as bad as you do." The demon sighed, as him and his teacher turned into the hall with the cells in it. "I just want to curl up in bed with you, till tomorrow at noon."

_"Same here, Rin. How long do you think you'll be?"_

"Don't know. I still have to get into the interrogation and figure out what's going on. I'll text you after."

_"I'll be waiting. I love you, Rin."_

"Love you too, Bon. Stay safe." The demon spoke, as he slapped the cell phone shut and the two of them reached the door; his teacher opening it for the two of them. "Let's get this over with."

At that, the demon headed inside and saw his old summoning teacher sitting across from an exorcist at a metal table. The teen silent, as his teacher walked in behind him. Shura standing on the left side of the table, to block his only chance at escaping, as she frowned down at him.

"I told you already. She is my wife." Neuhaus spoke.

"But that web clearly originates from Ghenna." He teacher spoke. "Are you telling me your wife was possessed by a demon?"

"No."

"Didn't you tell us so?" The teen asked, as the door's lock creaked behind him and they turned toward him; the teacher behind him shutting the door behind them. "That your beloved family was killed by Satan. Why would dead people walk around?"

The teen glared at the guy, as he started walking toward the guy and Shura gave him a look of warning. Practically telling the demon to watch himself, or he could get in a heap of trouble as well; even though he had his flames under control now. It was only when he got to the table, did the guy give him a glare so intense it could've killed one of his summoning ghouls.

"Why is she attacking me friends?" The demon demanded, as he slammed his hand against the table and the exorcist on his right side freaked out. "Answer me!"

There was a moment of silence, as the teen glared at the guy and his nails dug into the table. His fangs still bared, as he tried to ignore the exorcist almost hyperventilating beside him. The freaking wuss.

"You quickened her?" Shura asked, as Rin looked over at her and stood up straight.

"Quickened?"

"It's a technique to bring back the dead." His teacher still standing by the door spoke, as the demon turned to him. "I remember telling you that in class."

The demon instantly stiffened, as he casually leaned against the table and gave off a nervous smile.

"Ah, well…"

"You worked as the head of an artificial life research facility in Poland." Shura spoke, as she turned and looked at Neuhaus. "It's pointless to play dumb. You used that technology and resurrected your dead wife."

"It wasn't me." Neuhaus spoke, as he glared down at the table. "I did deep freeze and preserve her corpse, but I didn't revive her. If you cross that line, the Gates of Heaven will close forever."

"Then who did it?" Shura spoke, as she looked down at the table and Rin played with his cell phone in his pocket.

"I don't know. But one day, when I got back to the facility, her hibernation capsule was open. The capsule was empty and her body was gone, so I looked everywhere for her. I ended up finding her in the green house." Neuhaus spoke, as the demon just stared at him in mild shock. "I knew that a demon had possessed the corpse of my wife, but I couldn't make my beloved Michelle suffer death again. Not long after that the Order found her and they told me I was arrested for artificial life research and for quickening my own wife. They set the lab on fire and Michelle got freaked out by the flames. I was able to get her away from the Order, and using the keys, I escaped to Japan with Michelle. But ever since then she's been changing little by little. She probably remembers that she was burnt to death by the blue flames of Satan. Michelle ended up turning into a vengeful demon. I wanted her back while I still could, but you know the rest."

"Why couldn't you just tell us about it?" Rin asked, as he set his hand on the table and tried to keep himself from slamming it on the table and ruining the exorcist's handwriting next to him.

"Even if I had told you, there's nothing you could do to help her. She doesn't have much time left. She possessed by a demon, but she's nothing but a corpse. Within a few days she will begin to rot and return to earth."

At that the demon frowned and let out a curse, before he turned his back on his old summoning teacher and headed for the door.

"Hey, Rin!"

The teen ignored Shura calling out for him, as he pushed the door open and left it open. His mind reeling with all the new information, as he heard Shura run out of the room after him and the door slam shut.

"Where are you going?" She demanded, as Rin came to a stop and gripped at the material of his pants.

"Can't you see it? I'm going after his wife." Rin spoke, as he ground his teeth together.

"And what if you find her? What will you do?"

"I don't know, but I can't stay still."

"Idiots must go forward, huh?" She laughed, as the demon frowned slightly and turned toward her. "My familiars are already after her. This seal will lead the way."

At that the woman pulled out a piece of paper out of her breasts and handed it to him.

"Thank you, Shura!" Rin spoke, as he went to take it and she took it out of his grasp.

"You ought show me some respect." She frowned, as she shoved her hand against his chest with the seal in it. "Now get going! But if you find her report back immediately. Don't try anything alone."

"Sure!"

* * *

><p>"Dammit! I was in such a hurry I didn't think about it, but how do I use this stupid thing again?" Rin growled out, as he opened his blue umbrella with one hand and stared down at the seal Shura had just given him.<p>

At the moment he was squatting down on one of the upper pillars of the fountain in the courtyard, as the rain poured down. The demon hesitantly pulling out his phone, as he flipped it open and stared at the screen. Moments ago he had just texted Bon and told him that this whole mess might take awhile longer and that he should go to sleep without the demon. After all, God knows how long the guy had been waiting up to hear from him. So Rin felt bad when he got a barely readable text telling him that his boyfriend was already at the abandoned dorms with Shima, and surprisingly Miwa. He had also told him that Yukio hadn't shown up yet, and that Shima had fallen asleep in the exorcist's bed; refusing to leave or wake up. So at that point Rin had just told him to go to bed and that he'd catch up with him, whenever he got back. Now he was debating if he should find a way to work this seal.

"Should I just call her?" Rin muttered to himself, as he scrolled through his contacts and stopped when the bar lit up Shura's name.

Instantly he could imagine the woman strangling him and calling him an idiot for going out to find Neuhaus's wife and not knowing how to work a damn seal.

"No way, I'd so be dead."

Out of nowhere the demon's phone went off, as he panicked and almost dropped his phone. The teen just barely able to catch it, before it slipped through his fingertips, and answered it without looking at the caller ID.

"Ah, yea. It's Okumura." Rin shakily spoke, silently praying it wasn't Shura waiting to chew his ass out for not finding her yet.

_"Rin?"_ Shiemi's voice called out from the other end, making the demon pause for a moment to relax.

"Shiemi? What's wrong?" Rin immediately asked, only for the sole reason that the girl never called him.

_"We've got to talk."_

"Is it important, Shiemi?" Rin asked, as he leaned back and frowned. "I'm kind of in the middle of something right now."

_"Yeah. It is important."_

"I get it. I'm on my way." Rin spoke, as he ended the call and stood up. The demon getting out his keys and heading for the closest door he could find.

* * *

><p><strong>Please note, that when I start college all fanfics will be put on Haitus. From what I've been hearing I'm going to get slammed, so all fics will be posted for on a long break I get, or when the school year ends in May. I am sorry for the inconvenience and I hope you understand. Thank you.<strong>

* * *

><p>Scarlett: *frowning on the couch, in front of camera guy* Okay, so when I started the episode for this and crap, I told my sister I hated Yuri's father; whose name I can't remember for the life of me. So she told me "Sissy, you always hate the bad guys.", so I said "Well they piss me off. Especially Angel." So she tells me "Sissy, he's not a bad guy." and I told her "The hell he is, he pisses me off!" *sulks* then she brings me to the shattering truth that Angel is not a bad guy and that set me off. They guy is bad enough to begin with, I mean hell! What is with that outfit, and hating on Rin? *rubs back of head* So I kind of did some hating of my own on the guy, because I hate him so much and he's not a "bad guy" according to my sister. So be prepared to some really bad beat downs on Angel, because I think he's an asshole, and some really good jokes about him as well. I really don't like this guy.<p>

Akira: *frowns and walks up behind couch, tapping her with his book* What bad guy don't you hate?

Scarlett: *frowns* Angel's not a bad guy apparently.

Akira: Since when? They guy tried to get Rin killed! He's the main character of the show!

Rin: *in kitchen cooking celebration cookies* I agree with that statement! What did I do to that guy?

Scarlett: *shrugs* you're alive, apparently

Rin: That's a load of crap! I didn't do shit to him, and he tries to get me killed! Just because I'm Satan's kid doesn't mean I'm some big bad demon who's out to eat everyone's kids!

Scarlett: *waves hand to dismiss comment* anyway, quick summary. I hate the asshole, and I beat on him for the rest of the fic. Just a warning to all, I don't go lightly on this crap. There won't be a joke left for this guy, when I'm done with him and his cosplaying angel ass. End of story. *camera shuts off*

* * *

><p>For more information and Updates about my fanfictions, coming straight from me, visit my author page and look under the <strong>Progression and Important Information <strong>section. I have updates about my current Ao no Exorcist fanfictions and a new ones that are going to be posted in the future.

* * *

><p><em>Rin and Bon do not belong to me.<em>

_These characters belong to Kazue Kato._

**And to you guys, I've decided that inbetween some chapters, I'm going to be answering comments and any questions you have. I'll answer anything about the story, plot, realtionships on characters, or you can just me about myself. You can even ask Bon and Rin. Anyway! Enjoy and review!**


	83. Chapter 83

Chapter 83~

"Excuse me!" Rin called out, as he opened the door to Shiemi's mother's exorcist shop and looked around to find the place empty. "There's no on here, and here I came all this way…"

The teen let out a huff of irritation, as he shut the door to the shop and frowned. A soft "nii" coming from at his feet, as the demon looked down and saw Shiemi's familiar Nii-chan standing at the corner of the house. The little familiars appearance putting the demon at some ease and gave the little guy a smile, as he knelt down and gave the cute little thing a salute.

"Hey! Where's Shiemi?" Rin asked, hoping the familiar knew where it's tamer was.

The little green man immediately let out a happy cry, as it turned and jumped off the small ledge. The little familiar heading for the garden, as Rin frowned and stood up.

"You'll show me the way?" Rin asked, as he quickly followed the little familiar and found them walking to Shiemi's grandmother's old room in the shed like building. "Hey, Shiemi!"

Immediately the demon noticed the huge gapping opening in the floor, that lead to some pathway or some kind, as Rin frowned at it and watched the little familiar jump up and down.

"The hell? This wasn't here earlier." Rin spoke, as he headed for the stairs.

A red light coming out of the paper in his hand, as the demon stopped and the top of the stairs and the symbol on the seal was floating in front of him in a red hue. A pale, almost ghost like snake sitting at the foot of the stairs.

"Huh? Shura's familiar?" Rin spoke, as he finally came to the realization. "Is she here?"

Almost instantly the demon let out a growl, as he ran down the steps and through the open doorway. The demon immediately finding Shiemi with a woman a little younger than Neuhaus with blonde hair and fuchsia tinted eyes. His classmate holding her hands and blabbering on about something he wasn't really listening to, till the woman spoke her name:

"I'm Michelle."

"Shiemi!" Almost instantly, the demon grabbed his sword and unsheathed it. His blue flames coming to life across his skin, as the woman flinched and looked over at him.

"Rin!"

"Get away from her!" Rin yelled, before the woman moved.

The lady grabbing the scissors in the first-aid kit, as she grabbed Shiemi and pointed them at his classmate.

"Don't come any closer!" Michelle demanded, as she glared at him.

"Stop!"

"I didn't think you'd be in Satan's league too." Michelle spoke, as she looked between Shiemi and him.

"This has nothing to do with Shiemi!" Rin yelled.

"I told you that this is revenge. My reason to live turned to ash! By your blue flames! You must die! Just like Satan took everything from me. I'll take everything important from-"

Out of nowhere the woman collapsed, as Rin took the chance to run over to his classmate and make sure she was okay.

"Michelle!" Shiemi spoke in alarm, as Rin finally got to his classmate's side and Rin pushed her away from the woman; before she could get hurt. "Wait! She's hurt! I have to help her!"

"It's pointless. She's already dead." Rin frowned, as he glared down at the woman and Shiemi satin the way to protect her; till she looked at him in slight shock. "She returned to life to take revenge on Satan. Get out of the way, Shiemi."

"No! She's not a bad person!"

"She tried to kill Bon and everyone at the monastery." Rin growled out, trying not to yell at his classmate. "I have to protect what's important to me."

"I called you here to help!"

"And I came here to help you! To protect you-"

"No!" Shiemi screamed, as Rin immediately froze and stared down at his classmate. "I don't want that!"

"Shiemi…"

"Look! If she was really a bad person, the Green Men wouldn't help her!" Shiemi spoke up, as they both looked over to see the little spirits all crowded around the unconscious woman. "Right?"

Rin just stared at the two of them, as he tried to find a way to get around Shiemi's sudden determination; but gave up in the end. Even he knew that once Shiemi got started there was no way to stop her, so there was no point in trying to get her to change her mind. Besides, the woman was unconscious right now, and the least he could do at this point was kill the woman and have Shiemi hate him forever. Yeah, the woman attacked Bon and the others; but she was right here and Bon was asleep at the abandoned dorms. Everyone would be safe as long as Michelle stayed right here, which had the demon sighing and sheathing his sword. The demon giving into his classmate's words, as he turned around and mentally cursed himself every which way he could.

"She's Professor Neuhaus's wife." Rin spoke, as he jumped off the flower and landed in the grass below.

"What?" Shiemi asked in shock, as Rin pulled out his cell phone and frowned when the call he placed wouldn't go through.

"Huh, it won't connect?" Rin muttered, as he growled at the thing and headed for the entryway; waving back at his classmate. "I've got to make a call, stay where you are."

After his classmate gave him a nod, the teen headed up the stairs and up the steps in the shed like building. The teen walking out into the garden, as he stayed under the overhang and out of the rain. The demon trying Shura's cell again, before the call finally went through and he heard a click on the other end.

"Hello?" Rin cautiously spoke.

"Rin? What's up?" Shura asked, as the demon let out a sigh of relief that he got the right number and looked back toward the stairs.

"I found her."

"Really? Where?" Shura demanded, as Rin frowned to himself.

"In the Exorcist Shop."

"Huh? Why would she go there?"

"I'd like to know that too." Rin frowned, as he squatted down toward the cement step and stared down at the grass.

"Anyway, I'll take Neuhaus there, so don't let her out of your sight." Shura commanded, as something caught his eye on his right eyes and he let out a curse.

"You don't have to come." Rin quickly spoke, as he let out a growl and gripped his covered sword at his side. "Or rather, it's best you don't come."

"Huh? What's wrong Rin?" Shura asked, as Rin stood up and glared at the group standing in the middle of the garden in fury. "Did something happen? Hey!"

The demon didn't even listen to the rest of the woman's words as he glared at the Paladin standing in front of all the armed exorcists behind him. The guy holding a red umbrella, as if him and his blonde ass weren't good enough to get wet like the rest of them, as he gave the demon a smirk. Rin trying to hold back all the rage he felt deep in his gut, as the exorcists around Angel looked at the demon in slight worry and tried to stand their ground. Rin's emotions flaring out, as the whole ordeal with the Order and the courtroom came rushing back. The demon knew it had been this guys fault for it happening in the first place, and that he was the reason that he had almost been killed. The last thing he needed was him jumping into action with his fancy talking sword and getting one of them hurt. Paladin or not, this guy was the worst to be picked as the successor for his father. What was this guy? Some kind of Order noble that sucked up to the Grigori and shined their shoes? The guy looked like some damn cosplayer with that stupid outfit.

"What a wonderful garden." Angel spoke, as Rin frowned at him and suppressed a growl deep in his throat. "This beauty doesn't fit a demon."

Almost immediately, Rin let out a growl as they exorcists made a move to go toward the door to the huge shed like building. Angel being the first to move, as he pulled out his sword and swung at the teen. Rin letting out a curse, as he jumped out of the way and ended up with his face head first onto the ground. A hiss escaping the demon's throat, as mud splattered all over his face and seeped into the scratches that had just started to bleed. His whole cheek starting to sting, as he closed his eyes and at the pain and tried to ignore the look of victory on the paladin's face. The one look the demon ever so wanted to beat off his face, as one of the exorcists that got past him came back out with his gun at his side and his face was pushed into the mud.

"Sir Auguste! We have apprehended the culprit!" The exorcist spoke, as Rin let out a mental curse and hear Shiemi call out for him.

"So this is where you were hiding?" Angel spoke, as Rin tried to get the guy's foot off the back of his damn face and breath; before the guys foot was finally removed from his head and he heard him walking away. "You demon, who took the face of a human! Reviving the dead is the greatest taboo in Assiah. I will eliminate you in the name of the Vatican."

"Michelle!"

"Stop." Rin growled, as he fought against the urge to rip the guy to pieces and get his face out of the mud. Only to get the asshole to give him a smirk and piss him off even more. "Stop…"

Before the demon could even manage to get up, Angel jumped away from his previous spot in front of the demon and a huge metal compass mashed into the already somewhat wet ground. A huge cloud of dust and dirt exploding from the point of impact. Shura the next to come out of nowhere, as the demon managed to get his face out of the mud that Angel had shoved his face into.

"Get out of the way!" Shura yelled, as she pushed past the exorcists trying to block her path.

"I will take responsibility for her sins." Neuhaus spoke, as the smoke cleared and he was glaring at the paladin with his huge ass compass at the ready; before he stood down and bowed his head. "So I beg of you, please let her go!"

"What a beautiful bond of marriage you have." Angel spoke, before he kicked his old summoning teacher and glared at the man. The guy watching as Neuhaus slid against the wet ground, before he headed over to Michelle and raised his sword. "But the only time the demon may return is when the angles blow the trumpets of the last Rapture!"

"Stop!"

Rin let out a growl, as he grabbed his sword and unsheathed it. The demon moving faster than any of the exorcists around him could stop him, as he swung his sword up and deflected the blow that Michelle would've take. The woman not being able to move in time, before Rin had protected them both from the blow. Only to get a displeased and disgusted look from the paladin in front of him, as Rin returned that hate with a glare of him own.

"So you'll protect a demon, son of Satan?" Angel demanded, as the guy used the paladin tone he loved to strut off and all that crap; just so he sounded like he was supposed to be some almighty paladin of some sort.

"I just don't like how you're turning Shiemi's home upside down!" Rin growled out, as he put as much power as he could into swinging his sword and getting the Paladin to give them some space.

"If you oppose me, you oppose the Vatican." Angel spoke, as the exorcists behind him raised their guns and the demon let out a silent curse.

"I told you it's got nothing to do with that!" Rin yelled, as he held his sword at the ready and glared at the blonde cosplaying asshole in front of him and ran toward him.

The demon swinging his sword, as Angel went to take a swing at him and their swords clashed. Sparks flying off the blades, before they parted and Rin came at him again. Their blades clashing once more, before the demon slid back against the wet ground and ignore the dull ache in his lower arms. Shiemi calling out for him, somewhere behind him, the two of them started a full on battle. The two of their swords clashing against each other, as the echoes of their blades colliding shot through the air. The demon not even aware of the guns pointed at him anymore, as his fighting instincts took over and he was matching blow to blow with the paladin. His blocking and attacking never wavering, before Angel put a lot of his power into one of his swings and sent the demon jumping backwards from the force.

"Is this all you can do, son of Satan?" Angel demanded, as if the demon wasn't worth the Grigori's pawn of an Angel.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Rin yelled, as his feet finally hit wet ground and his flames flared.

The demon launched himself into the air, before his flames grew in intensity and the demon didn't noticed Shura running up toward them with her sword drawn.

"Snakefang!" The woman yelled, before she launched her attack right at the teen.

Rin taking the full force of the blow, as most of his flames extinguished and sent the demon right back into the mud. Not like his face already stung from the mud that had been shoved in it by the almighty Paladin, which had the teen fighting the aching muscles in his arms as he slowly sat up and glared at the woman.

"What the hell are you doing, Shura?" Rin demanded, as he got a cocky ass smirk from Angel.

"Calm down! What are you gonna do if you lose control?" Shura spoke, as the demon let out a soft growl and just gave up on arguing with her and slowly stood up. The soft growing pain in his arms were doing enough of the lecturing for now, that he knew he'd get later.

"Get out of the way, Shura."

"Think about what you're trying to do!"

"Get out of the way!" Rin yelled, as he grabbed his sword and made a move to go past her.

A gunshot going off, as Rin felt his heart stop and stared at the blonde head of hair to his left. Beside him, Michelle had taken the bullet to the chest that had meant to go right through the demon's head. Something that even had the demon stopping in his tracks and staring at her in shock.

"Michelle!" Before the demon knew it, Neuhaus was at his wife side in time to catch her. The man carefully holding the woman in his arms, as Rin bit back the urge to sheathe his sword and try to help; only at the fear that another exorcist would try and shot him again. "Michelle! Get a hold of yourself, Michelle!"

The demon finally let out a loud curse, as he stared at the man trying to get his wife to wake up and immediately had a picture of him and Bon like that. What might happen to the older if the Order found out Bon loved him, if Rin loved Bon. What could've even happened to the demon a moment ago, if he hadn't been too hasty and tried to attack angel. God dammit, this wasn't what he wanted. Where was the guy who shot her? Where was the guy who almost shot him? The guy that could've killed him and left Bon in a world of suffering. No one disserved that. No one.

"Dammit!" Rin practically screamed, before he started to walk toward the exorcists still holding their guns at the ready and the demon stopped a good twenty feet away from them. "Who shot her? Come on! I said, come on!"

"Stop, Rin!" Shura yelled, as she grabbed the demon from behind and tried to drag the demon back from his enraged cursing.

"The Garden of Amahara…" Came a fairly faint voice behind him, as the demon stopped his cursing and they all looked over at Michelle who was still alive thank god. "The paradise where all the flowers of the world are gathered. This isn't it, but I'm sure it exists."

In the short silence she raised her hand and Neuhaus gently took it, the demon noticing a small brass key in their now grasped hands.

"The place where we can live in peace."

"Let's go look for it together." Neuhaus spoke, as he gave her a gentle look.

"Darling…"

None of them spoke, as Neuhaus stood up with Michelle gathered up in his arms and made ay from the man to walk past.

"Arrest those heretics!" Angel yelled, as the safety on the guns went off.

"Stop!" Shiemi screamed, before the gunshots could go off.

Vines suddenly erupting from the ground, as Neuhaus didn't bother to dodge or move out of the way. The vines suddenly surrounding them, as Rin looked below them and saw the little Green Men from before.

"So many Green Men." Shura spoke in sudden surprise.

"You-" Angel started, before the bell tower chimed.

Everyone falling silent, as the sun's rays shined through the grey clouds above them and lit up the garden in a sudden golden glow.

"Sir Auguste…"

"I know, retreat." The paladin spoke in a bitter tone, as him and his white flowing angel winged cape turned tail and walked off.

"Why are the bells ringing?" Rin asked, as he couldn't help but smile.

"Urgent summons from the Vatican." Shura spoke, as she gave him a quick glance and walked off.

"Urgent summons?" When he didn't get an answer, he turned to his classmate and gave her a questioning glance. "Is this going to be fine?"

"It's alright. They can find it for sure." Shiemi spoke, as the demon looked back to the lotus like cocoon the Green Men had made around both Neuhaus and Michelle; the golden light of the sun softly giving a kind and peaceful look to the arrangement of greens. "The Garden of Amahara where they can love in peace together."

* * *

><p>Scarlett: *laughs* it was so funny. when I typed up this chapter, at the part where Rin tells Shiemi what's important to him in Shiemi's grandmother's secret garden, Rin said exactly "She tried to kill Suguro and everyone in our monastery." I immediately had a fangirl moment and squealed. I love when the creators of anime do small pairing hints like this in the animes!<p>

Akira: *frowning* you're just yaoi obsessed.

Scarlett: Well, duh! Why do you think I write these fics? I wouldn't write them for the hell of it, now would I?

Rin: *walks past and into kitchen* yeah, you would.

Scarlett: *sulks* you guys have no faith in me

Akira: *pats her head* of course me don't. You like to torture us.

* * *

><p>For more information and Updates about my fanfictions, coming straight from me, visit my author page and look under the <strong>Progression and Important Information <strong>section. I have updates about my current Ao no Exorcist fanfictions and a new ones that are going to be posted in the future.

* * *

><p><em>Rin and Bon do not belong to me.<em>

_These characters belong to Kazue Kato._

**And to you guys, I've decided that inbetween some chapters, I'm going to be answering comments and any questions you have. I'll answer anything about the story, plot, realtionships on characters, or you can just me about myself. You can even ask Bon and Rin. Anyway! Enjoy and review!**


	84. Chapter 84

Chapter 84~

Rin let out a heavy sigh, as he closed the front door and leaned against it. His legs and arms sore, as he leaned back into the door and closed his eyes. After he had talked to Shiemi for a while, and had practically been forced into her house to have tea, he was finally back home. He was finally back at the abandoned dorms and was ready to crawl upstairs and sleep the week away. Anything to make the soft pain in his joints go away. He couldn't even remember the last time he fought against anyone like that with his sword. His arms couldn't even handle the strain he had put on them.

"Rin? Is that you?" Bon's voice called, as the demon quickly opened his eyes and looked to the stairs just in time to see Bon walking down them.

His hair pushed back with a red elastic headband and a tried look in his eyes, as he tried to rub the sleepiness out of them. The brunette n' blonde stopping at the stoup of the second flight of steps, before he lifted his eyes from the floor and they locked onto the demon's. Bon letting out a sigh of relief, as he walked down the rest of the stairs in a hurry and swept the younger right off his feet and into the older's arms. The demon letting out a squeak, as his sword fell from his grip and the teen desperately clung to his boyfriend. Footsteps coming down the stairs, as the sheath to Rin's sword slid off just enough to make the demon's flames jump to life across his skin. The teen holding him close not even giving it a second thought, as he kissed the younger and Rin easily melted in his grip. The demon letting out a soft groan, as he wrapped his arms around the brunette n' blonde's neck and Bon set his feet back on the ground.

"Bon, is that Rin-chan?" Shima's voice called, as the demon jumped and quickly pulled away from the older to grab his sword and close the thing. "Is Sensei there, too?"

"No, Yukio isn't with me." Rin called out, as he noticed the pink-haired teen halfway down the first flight of steps. "I didn't run into him at all, Shima. I'm sorry."

Almost instantly the teen's footsteps went right back up the stairs and the door to the twin's room slammed closed. The demon letting out a sigh, as he put his sword back into the cloth case and Bon wrapped his arms around the younger. Rin smiling to himself, as he leaned back into the older's chest and closed his eyes for a moment. The warmth of the older seeping into his relatively cold skin, as Bon rubbed his hips and the demon let out a soft purr. The soft and calm loving moment spread, till there was a big thump upstairs and Rin looked up at the ceiling in confusion.

"That'd be Shima punching the wall, again." Bon spoke, as the demon looked back at him. "He's been one big emotional roller coaster since we got here. He's been upset one second and angry and yelling the next. I haven't gotten him to calm down yet and get to sleep."

"I really didn't see Yukio." Rin spoke, as he let out a sigh. "I swore he was back at the monastery, but when I went to look for him he was gone. Then I had to go to the Japanese branch of the Order and figure out what was going on. Then there was the fight with Angel and-"

A soft and sweet kiss was placed on the demon's lips, after the older tilted the demon's head up and gently leaned toward him. Rin looking up at the teen in surprise, before he eased into it and leaned back into the older's chest. His tail swaying in bliss between them, as it instinctively wrapped itself around the older's waist and the two teens separated. The younger's face now flushed a soft pink, and a smile on the older's, as Rin let out a content sigh and leaned into his boyfriend. The action giving him another kiss from the brunette n' blonde, before he was suddenly lifted into the older's arms. The demon letting out a squeak, before he grabbed onto the older teen's shoulders and blushed a furious red.

"I told you to warn me when you do that!" Rin spoke in a flustered tone, as the older just gave him a soft smile and head for the stairs. "Where are you going?"

"You told me you wanted to curl up in bed with me over the phone, didn't you?" Bon asked, as the demon flushed a deep cherry red and nodded. "Then I'm going to curl up in bed with my boyfriend."

A soft smile spread across the demon's face, as he cuddled into his boyfriend's chest and let himself be carried up the stairs. His mind and heart at ease.

* * *

><p><strong>"Hey, Rin! Rin, come on!" <strong>

_ A soft silence filled the demon's head, as he ignored the voice talking to him and stayed submerged in his dream. His boyfriend smiling down at him, as the demon relaxed into his boyfriend's lap and smiled. A warm and comfortable feeling taking over him as he leaned against the brunette n' blonde. The young demon's tail swaying in bliss, as Bon ran his finger's through the demon's hair and leaned toward him. The demon doing the same, as some unknown force brought him closer to the older. Their lips inches from each other, before something slammed into the demon's face. _

The demon letting out a pained grown, as he opened his eyes and found himself back in his room at the abandoned dorms. The sunlight streaming through the windows, as the teen let out a soft sigh and turned his head to his right. His eyes falling on his sith cat familiar, as Blackie smiled at him and his tails swayed back and forth. The demon letting out another sigh, as he sat up and looked down at the bed for a moment. A frown appearing on his face, as he remembered Bon left just after he had woken up the first time last night; and took Shima with him. He had said something about how he needed to get Shima away from Yukio's room and try and get his best friend some sleep. Something the demon probably dismissed, because he was half asleep and it was Bon talking to him. So him not being here, and the demon barely remembering was practically nothing. Sure he would've loved to have woken up in his boyfriend's arms after yesterday's events, but not everyone got what they wanted and the demon wasn't going to complain.

Nonetheless, the demon pushed himself to the end of the bed and looked across the room. His twin brother's empty bed catching his eye, as the older sighed and ran a hand through his hair. The demon not surprised in the least that his younger brother still wasn't home, but he knew Shima would be asking all over again today. If they were lucky Yukio was out on a mission, but if they weren't his younger brother could be doing anything at this moment. Not even he knew what his brother did in his free time, other than make class plans and grade papers, but it didn't matter right now. What he needed was a nice hot shower and some clean clothes. Then he could go to school and figure this mess out, then-by-then he'd have it figured out; hopefully.

**"Yukio hasn't come back yet."** Blackie spoke, as the demon came back to reality.

"That damn four eyes. He hasn't come home and he hasn't bothered to call." Rin frowned, as he pulled out his phone and saw the time. "I'm late!"

* * *

><p><em>The school is temporarily closed today.<em>

Read on the cheep wooden sign that hung on the front doors to True Cross Academy. Words the demon hadn't expected today at all, as he frowned slightly and headed for the crowd at the steps. The demon catching the back of his boyfriend's head in the corner of his eyes, as he turned and headed for his classmates. Miwa, Shima, and Bon huddled close together, as they frowned at the sign and listened to some of the students complain. A few whining about the report they needed to get done and others complaining about the test they were supposed to have today and the fact that they stayed up all night to study, as Shima saw him and gave him a soft smile. Slight bags under his eyes, as he turned to the demon and didn't even bother attacking him into his ritual morning hug. The teen just returning it, as he looked back up at the sign and felt his frown deepen.

"What?"

"Ah, Okumura." Miwa spoke, as he and Bon turned their heads to look at him. His boyfriend giving him a smile that Miwa completely ignored and Shima looked at the cement to avoid seeing.

"Morning, Rin-chan." Shima obviously forced out, so he wouldn't gain anymore attention than he needed to.

"Morning." The demon quickly spoke, as he stopped beside his boyfriend's side. "What's going on here?"

"There was that hostage incident two days ago, right?" Bon asked, as the demon mentally slapped himself. The teen coming to the realization that he hadn't slept the night away and just kept waking up at random times, but had actually literally slept the whole weekend away. The demon's boyfriend coming by to check on him and Shima going through his emotional problems, as the demon tried to recover from his fight with Angel. It would only be his luck that he couldn't remember and that he slept a whole weekend away. Old habits seemed to die-hard with him. "They called in the old principal to take responsibility for it."

"That's why the academy is closed for now." Miwa put in, as he glanced back at the sign. "We can't even enter the school buildings."

"There's more." Izumo cut in, as she walked up to them.

"Good morning, Izumo-chan." Shima hesitantly spoke, as he gave her a small smile.

"The leader of the Vatican have been replaced and a new pope was elected." The girl spoke, as the smile on Bon's face disappeared and was replaced with a serious look.

"Why now?" Miwa hesitantly asked.

"Does it have something to do with the dismissal of the principal?" Shima asked, as he looked at Bon.

"Anyway, things here are gonna to change a lot." Bon replied, as a slight frown appeared on his face. "Not just for the Exorcist Cram school, but the Order as well."

* * *

><p>"The Exorcist Cram School and the Japanese Branch as a whole have been placed under direct control of the Vatican. Please welcome the new head of the Branch."<p>

Without a second thought, the teen walked into the room and stopped in front of his past colleagues. The teachers and exorcist staring at him in shock and surprise, as chatter rose among them and the male ignored it.

"I am the newly assigned Head of the Japanese Branch, Yukio Okumura." The teen spoke.

"Why is Professor Okumura…"

"He's still as student. He's the same middle class exorcist as me."

"Paladin." Yukio quickly spoke, as he pulled out the card in his pocket and showed it to the teachers in front of him. "I have also received the title of Paladin as of today. I request your cooperation."

Almost instantly the two teachers stared at him in shock, as the one's jaw almost hit the floor. The teen barely paying the slightest bit of attention, as he quickly left the room the way he had came and headed down the hall. The teen barely aware of the footsteps behind him, before a hand grabbed his arm and the teen whipped around to defend himself. Only to be faced with a frightened looking Shima staring at the end of the younger's exorcist gun. His once brown eyes a soft and dull honey color, and his pink hair a complete mess. The pink locks thrown every which way, as if the teen had just gotten out of bed and ran a hand through his hair. His eyes never leaving the gun, as Yukio silently let out his held breath and put the thing back at his waist. Neither of the teens seeming to relax in the other's presence, as the older gently rubbed his hand over his arm and looked to the floor. A hurt look in his eyes, as he let out a held breath and looked at the younger.

"You didn't go back to the abandoned dorms." Shima quietly spoke, as he was obviously trying to keep his gaze locked on the younger's.

"You're point?"

"I was worried about you." Shakily came out of the teen's mouth, as he went to reach a hand out toward him; but quickly drew it back. "After what happened with the hooded guy I haven't seen you at all, and I was worried you got hurt. You wouldn't even pick up your cell phone. I tried to call you several times, but I kept getting your voicemail."

"Well, I'm obviously not hurt and I'm perfectly fine."

"But you won't pick up your-"

"I was out of cellular range, Shima."

"You could've called back."

"I've been busy."

"Busy? The school is closed, what have you been busy with?"

"It's important, Shima. Just drop it."

"But it can't be more important than me, can it?" The older hesitantly asked, as he bit his lip and tried to stop himself from breaking down. "I thought we were supposed to tell each other everything, and you've been hiding something from me. I didn't want to try and pry at it, but it's hurting you and I'm worried. I just-"

"For the love of god, Shima just let it go!" Yukio yelled, as the older flinched and looked at him in hurt. "You don't have to know everything. My whole life isn't an open book you can just pull open and read. Everyone has a secret, Shima."

"Bon and Rin-chan don't."

"Well, if you haven't noticed, we aren't Bon and Nii-san. I'm a paladin and you're an exwire. There is a huge gap between those two titles." Yukio snapped, as the older looked at him in surprise.

"Paladin? When did you become a Paladin?" The pink-haired teen asked, before he hesitantly took a step forward and hugged the younger. "That's great, Yukio. You've must've really worked hard, and they noticed it. I couldn't be happier."

With a frown, the brunette pushed the pink-haired teen away and gave him a displeased look. A look that worried the older, as he rubbed his chest and tried not to look hurt. Although at this point it was hard. He had barely slept in three days and he was an emotional wreak. So trying not to look sad and depressed was really hard at this point, because he was seconds away from losing the composure he had tried to build up before Shura brought him here. It was all thanks to her that he was here, and he was going to make the most of it, even if he did get pushed away at first.

"Yuki-"

"So, now you start using my name." The younger spoke in anger, as the pink-haired teen looked at him; and bit his lip. "You trying to suck up to me, because I didn't call you."

"No. I've been practicing." Shima hesitantly spoke, as his cheeks turned a soft pink. "You wanted me to stop calling you Sensei, so I've been having Miwa help me get used to calling you by you're real name. I thought it'd make you happy."

Nothing was said by the younger, as the pink-haired teen chewed on his bottom lip and shoved his hands in his pockets to calm himself. His fingers brushing against the cloth shoved in his pocket, as the teen's mind halted for a moment. The older quickly pulling out the piece of light blue cloth, before he remembered what it was and looked at his boyfriend. His aquamarine eyes never leaving his, as the older shakily handed it to him and gave him a soft smile.

"I almost forgot about this. I was going to give it to you at the party we had, but you got the call and left with Rin-chan." Shima spoke, as his teacher just stared at it and then him with no interest at all. "I wanted to make you something, so I asked Izumo and Paku to help me out. I wanted-"

"I don't want it."

In an instant the older's blood ran cold, as he stared at his teacher. His eyes never leaving his, but showing no interest at all in him, as the pink-haired teen let out a soft chuckle and smiled.

"That's a nice joke, Yukio. You almost had me fooled." Shima spoke, as he took his teachers hand and placed what was a light blue handkerchief in his hand. "You really shouldn't act so serious, when you're joking."

"I said I didn't want it." Yukio repeated, as he shoved the cloth into the older's chest and turned his back on the other. "I have more important things to do than stand here and listen to you ramble on about nothing. Go back to the dorms, you're not supposed to be here."

Without another word, the brunette headed down the hallway. Not a single thought or regret on his mind, as he left the older standing alone in the hall. A dumbstruck and hurt look on his face, as he held onto the light blue handkerchief and stared after his teacher. Tears welling up in his eyes, as he glanced down at the light blue fabric in his hand and ran his thumb over the dark blue 'Y' embroidered into the fabric with his bandaged finger. The tears rolling down his face, as his chest swelled and he quickly headed for the closest door he could find. Anywhere to get away from this hallway, away from this place; away from this life.

* * *

><p>Scarlett: *nervously waves to camera* hey guys. Sorry i didn't post last week. I've been losing track of what day is which.<p>

Akira: At least your brain still works, for now

Scarlett: *frowns at* just because I have problems remembering what day it is, doesn't mean i don't remember how to torture you

Akira: I'll be eating lunch *leaves*

Scarlett: uh, that's what I thought. Anyway, enjoy my wonderful fans.

* * *

><p>For more information and Updates about my fanfictions, coming straight from me, visit my author page and look under the <strong>Progression and Important Information <strong>section. I have updates about my current Ao no Exorcist fanfictions and a new ones that are going to be posted in the future.

* * *

><p><em>Rin and Bon do not belong to me.<em>

_These characters belong to Kazue Kato._

**And to you guys, I've decided that inbetween some chapters, I'm going to be answering comments and any questions you have. I'll answer anything about the story, plot, realtionships on characters, or you can just me about myself. You can even ask Bon and Rin. Anyway! Enjoy and review!**


	85. Chapter 85

Chapter 85~

"What? Yukio's the new Paladin?" Rin asked in shock.

"And also the Head of the Japanese Branch." Shura added, as she frowned and watched the few students chatter amongst themselves. "I wonder what this new Pope is thinking."

"Dammit. He got ahead of me!" Rin growled, as he clenched his fist and messed up his hair. "I wanted to be the first to become Paladin."

"Is that your problem?" Shura asked, as she frowned at him.

"Have you ever even got close to my level?" A voice spoke, as the demon turned his head and saw his younger brother walking toward them.

The brunette wearing a light army green exorcist outfit, with the pin on his shoulder. Some random exorcist the demon didn't recognize standing behind him, as Shura glared at the younger twin and stood her ground. It obvious the woman was severally angry with him, and that she was moments from losing it, but she made it obvious that she was holding back with everything she had. Something that not even Rin thought she could do, which surprised him to say the least.

"Yukio! Are you really the new Paladin?" The older twin quickly asked, as he felt his cell phone vibrate and promptly ignored it.

"I have the title of the strongest exorcist, just like father had." The brunette simply answered.

"You're my little brother and I know you work your ass off when no one is looking, but why didn't you tell me something this important?" Rin angrily asked, as he tried to keep his temper to a minimum and walked over to his brother to set a hand on his shoulder.

His cell phone vibrating again, as he stared at his little brother and tried to keep calm. Sure he wasn't pissed as hell, but he was hurt enough to be angry. He was hurt that Yukio couldn't have just told him what was going on, or where he had disappeared to. He had made Shima worried as hell, along with everyone else. He had gotten a call from Shiemi ten minute ago asking if her 'Yuki-chan' was all right and if he had shown up yet, and out of nowhere his little brother just walks up to him like nothing had ever happened. Not to mention he was being a little cold about. God, he didn't know how Shima dealt with his younger brother; but he had to give the teen some credit. For the two of them to last this long was a pure miracle, and they'd need something more to keep it going. He could only hope that Yukio didn't do something stupid to upset Shima. Sure the guy had an insect phobia and he acted like a ladies man, but the guy had a soft side and he didn't want to see his friend hurt. The demon could only deal with one thing at a time.

"It was an urgent summons."

"Then at least send me a text." Rin growled out, as he let go of his brother's shoulder. "Or better yet, text Shima. He's been worried sick about you!"

"Sorry." Yukio softly spoke, as he lifted his head and finally looked at the demon. "I will do that next time."

A smile spread across the demon's face, as he leaned back a bit and shoved his hands in his pockets.

"Then it's okay." Rin happily spoke, as his younger brother's happy expression turned serious.

"The reason I have bee appointed Paladin is so I could carry out the plan of the Vatican."

"What plan?"

Without a word, his younger twin pulled out a small device and handed it to him. The demon looking at it in confusion, before Yukio promptly pushed a button and the video started. A guy with half a face mask on, standing behind a podium, with exorcist's standing in rows in front of him. Some sort of carving behind him on the wall, as his voice rang loud and clear from wherever the speakers were on the device he was holding.

_"My people! Our whole history we have lived in fear of demons. But that shall end today! Just as the light of civilization drove away the darkness, we shall drive away all the demons from this world and return Assiah to the hands of humankind once again! I, Pope Ernst, hereby order all exorcists around the world. Begin Operation Jacob's Ladder!"_

A bunch of applause rolled from wherever the speakers were, before Rin frowned down at the device. His tail swishing behind him, as his cell phone vibrated once again and the demon ignored it.

"Jacob's Ladder?"

"I'm responsible for carrying out that plan." Yukio spoke, as the demon looked up at his little brother. "You'll help us out, won't you Rin?"

"Sure!"

"Then I'm off to a meeting right now."

Without saying another word to the demon, Yukio turned on his heel and headed down the steps. The exorcist following after him, as Shura glared after the demon's younger brother and Rin bit his lip.

"Sure, do your best!" Rin called out after his twin, as he gave him a wave the younger didn't even see. The demon letting his hand fall to his side, before his phone vibrated once again and the teen let out a sigh of frustration. The teen digging through his pocket, and pulling out his cellphone, as he checked his messages and found four messages from his boyfriend.

"**To: Rin**

**From: Bon**

** Something is wrong with Shima. He came back from his talk with Shura and he's crying. Do have any idea on what's going on?"**

** "To: Rin**

**From: Bon**

** I can't get Shima to tell me what happened. He won't calm down enough to talk to me."**

"**To: Rin**

**From: Bon**

** I finally got something out of him. I mentioned something about your brother and he broke down into more tears. Flag down Yukio and ask him what the hell happened to Shima. He just locked himself in the bathroom."**

** "To: Rin**

**From: Bon**

** Hey, are you getting any of these, or are you ignoring me?"**

Rin rolled his eyes at the last text, as he read the last text and sent a quick reply to his boyfriend. A quick response telling him that he was already talking to his brother and that it was probably best to leave Shima alone for now. The demon's hands practically shaking by the time he finished his text, before he slapped his phone shut and Shura gave him a weird look.

"Something happen between yah and Bon?" The woman asked, as Rin blushed and shook his head. "Yah look pissed."

"It's not about me and Bon this time." Rin spoke, as he shoved his hands in his pockets and headed own the steps. "Something happened to Shima."

* * *

><p>By the time Rin got to the boy's dormitories, and to the door of Bon and Miwa's dorm room, the demon was exhausted. The whole way over he kept getting texts from his boyfriend with updates on Shima and how their friend was doing. So the whole five minutes over to the dorms his cell phone keep vibrating and going off on him. Something that quickly wore him out and irritated him, before the demon reached the door and knocked. Miwa the one to answer the door, as he pulled open the door and looked up at him. A worried look on his face, as the demon heard Shima crying in the other room and Miwa bit his lip.<p>

"How long has he been crying?" Rin quietly asked, as he stepped in and Miwa closed the door.

"About fifteen minutes." The smaller teen spoke, as he looked at the floor. "Bon is trying to get him to calm down enough to tell us what happened."

At that, the demon gave the bald teen a nod and walked over to the door to Bon's room. The demon not even bothering to knock, as he pulled the door open and Bon turned his head toward him. The brunette n' blonde sitting on the edge of his bed beside a cry Shima, who was laying on the bed with his face buried into the pillow he was laying his head against. His shoulders violently shaking as the demon quietly closed the door behind him and Bon gave him a smile. The young demon walking over to the two of them, before he plopped down beside his boyfriend and gently played with his best friend's hair. Something that got him to stop crying for a moment, as he lifted his head up off the pillow and looked at the demon. Rin giving him a smile, as he messed up his hair and his tail swayed in Bon's lap.

"I heard you ran into Yukio." Rin carefully spoke, as the older teen gave a very small nod and tried to keep the tears at bay. "You wanna tell me what happened?"

There was a slight pause between them, as tears welled up in the pink-haired teen's eyes and he tackled the demon into a hug. The younger barely able to keep himself from falling off the bed, as he placed a hand on the older's back and he sobbed into the younger's shoulder.

"Sen- Yukio hates me!" Shima sobbed, as he stumbled over the demon's twin's name.

"And why would he hate you?" Rin demanded, as Bon silently watched them and smiled. The older obvious able to tell that the demon was treating this as not only a chance to make his best friend better, but turn it into a playful game. "Yukio loves you."

"Y-Yukio hates me." The older repeated, as the younger gently stroked his hair.

"Did he say he hates you?" The younger got a shake of the head, before he tilted his best friend's face up toward him and smiled. "Then tell me what happened."

At first the demon didn't think an explanation would be a problem at all, till the older was sobbing out his words and the demon let out a sigh. The younger glad his demonic hearing could pick up on what the hell he was saying.

"I d-didn't go on a w-walk w-with S-Shura." The pink-haired teen started, as he wiped his eyes. "I c-came to h-her and a-asked her if s-she c-could help me f-find Y-Yukio. S-she e-ended up s-sneaking me into C-cram S-school and told me to w-wait till after the m-meeting. So, w-when the m-meeting ended I s-saw Y-Yukio and I went after him. I th-think I s-scared him, b-because he p-pointed his gun in my f-face; but a-after that I t-tried t-talking to him. H-he kept barely a-answering me, and h-he would b-barely even l-look at me. Wh-when I a-asked him about wh-where he was and wh-what was so i-important for him to be g-gone for so long, h-he told me it was n-none of my business. I t-told him I w-was worried a-about h-him and he d-doesn't t-tell me anything. Th-then he b-blew up on me and said h-he w-wasn't an o-open book for me to r-read. I t-tried t-talking to him, but I c-couldn't handle it. Th-then I r-remembered the p-present I made for h-him and t-tried to g-give it to him-"

In seconds the pink-haired teen was in tears, as he buried his face into the demon's shoulder and Rin gently rubbed his back. The action doing nothing for the older, as Rin looked down at his best friend in worry and Shima forced out the rest.

"H-he wouldn't t-take it, and wh-when I put it in his h-hand he sh-shoved it b-back at me and tole me I sh-shouldn't be th-there. He t-told me to go b-back to the dorms. H-he w-wouldn't even look at me!"

Rin said nothing, as he held his best friend close and stroked his hair. Shima roughly sobbing into his chest, as the tears soaked through his shirt and the demon glared at the wall. His anger levels way too high at the moment, as he tried to stay calm in front of the older and looked over at his boyfriend. The brunette n' blonde looking at his best friend in worry, with a bit of anger in his eyes, and his eyes met the demon's. His chocolate brown eyes softening, as he gently reached out and brushed the hair out of the demon's eyes. Something that had the demon smiling, as he held Shima close and let him vent out into his chest. His best friend not even surviving a whole five minutes, before he ran out of tears and reluctantly let go of the demon.

The skin around his eyes slightly swollen and the bags under his eyes even darker, as he didn't even lift his dull brown eyes off the sheets. His pink hair a totally disaster, and his clothes ruffled up against his body, as he wiped the tears off his cheeks. Rin giving him a smile, as he gently tilted his friend's head up to face him. Their eyes meeting before the older's darted to the sheets and Rin sighed. The demon cupping his best friend's cheeks, as he leaned forward and pressed their foreheads together. Something that instantly got both his boyfriend's and Shima's attention, before the demon looked him straight in the eyes.

"It's going to be okay, Shima." Rin softly spoke, as he stroked his best friend's damp cheeks with his thumbs. "Whatever Yukio is thinking isn't good, and I'll beat it out of him. He has no right to treat you like that, especially after how long you two have been together and the shit you've been put through. You've had to watch Bon and me fight all the time, and you and Yukio were right there to put us back together. So this time we're going to help you, all right? So no more crying."

"B-But, R-Rin-chan-"

"No buts, Shima." Rin sternly spoke, as he smiled at the older. "We're going to do everything we can to fix this. So just hang in there for us, and try to calm down. Yukio's doing something really important right now, so you won't see him for a while. Just try to stay calm and we'll take care of it; and don't do what I did. We can't stitch you back up like the Order did with me."

A small nod came from the older, before the demon smiled and let go of his best friend. The teen practically collapsing onto the bed, before he was out like a light and Rin let out a soft sigh of relief. The demon carefully getting up, before he gestured his boyfriend out of the room and pulled open the door. The two of them finding Miwa outside waiting for them, as the demon gestured for him to go ahead and waited till the young bald monk was inside; and the door was closed.

"God, what is Yukio thinking?" Rin growled angrily, as he pulled at his hair and glared at the floor. "First he runs off for no reason at all, he come back with the title of Paladin and now he's practically dumped Shima! What is he doing?"

"Wait, you're brother is the Paladin?" Bon spoke, as he looked at the demon in shock. "Yukio's still a student, and he doesn't have the skills to be a Paladin."

"Well he does! He has a card and a fancy little device, I couldn't even decipher, that said something about an operation called Jacob's Ladder! For all I know he's doing this to try and prove he's better than me and he's going to get himself killed!"

"Rin, you need to calm down." The older quickly spoke, as he gently cupped the demon's cheeks and kissed his forehead. "Take one problem at a time-"

"How do I take one problem at a time, when I've just had three shoved into my lap!"

"Well for one, you stop yelling, because Shima is sleeping; and two, you have to calm down. You keep running into crap head first, without the slightest idea on what's going on. You need to use your head."

"The last time I used my head I head-butted Kuro." Rin deadpanned, as Bon frowned at him.

"On second thought, use your brain."

"Considering I might not have one."

"You know what I mean, smart ass." Bon frowned, as the demon chuckled. "Don't run head first into this, think it through before you make a move. Then you won't end up getting hurt and it might save all of us the trouble of saving your ass."

"Now look who's being a smart ass." Rin teased, as Bon rolled his eyes. "Just promise me one thing."

"And that is?"

A smile stretched across the demon's face, as he wrapped his arms around his boyfriend's neck and got on his tiptoes. The demon able to rest his chin on the older's shoulder, as his tail swayed behind him and the older looked down at him in question.

"The moment the whole thing is over with, you and me are locking ourselves in one of the rooms at my place and we're sleeping the week away eating nothing but chocolate covered strawberries and not dealing with any demon related subjects."

The brunette n' blonde let out a chuckle, as he messed up the demon's hair and gently kissed him on the lips. Something that had the younger purring, as his tail swayed in bliss and the demon smiled up at him.

"I promise."

* * *

><p>Scarlett: *waves to camera* hey guys! You got lucky this week. I just looked at one of my e-mails and realized today was Friday. I almost missed another chapter posting.<p>

Akira: *frowning* and now you're out of stored chapters

Scarlett: *face palms self* fuck, now I'm behind!

Akira: *pats her head* you'll get through it

Scarlett: *glares at him* you keep patin guy head and you'll lose and arm

Akira: *quickly takes hand away and backs up* sorry

Scarlett: *frowns and heads to door* Now I'm behind on all my fics, and I have an art project due on the 29th and I have college next month. Someone just end it all now! *leaves room pissed*

Akira: *nervously looking toward door* Let's all hope she doesn't break down before next friday. She hasn't written a Hellfire in about a month and she's struggling with everything else. *Shuts off camera*

* * *

><p>For more information and Updates about my fanfictions, coming straight from me, visit my author page and look under the <strong>Progression and Important Information <strong>section. I have updates about my current Ao no Exorcist fanfictions and a new ones that are going to be posted in the future.

* * *

><p><em>Rin and Bon do not belong to me.<em>

_These characters belong to Kazue Kato._

**And to you guys, I've decided that inbetween some chapters, I'm going to be answering comments and any questions you have. I'll answer anything about the story, plot, realtionships on characters, or you can just me about myself. You can even ask Bon and Rin. Anyway! Enjoy and review!**


	86. Chapter 86

Chapter 86~

"Umm, What is this?" Bon asked, as he frowned at the gun an exorcist had shoved into his arms not long ago.

"Demon slayer weapons developed by the Vatican." An exorcist spoke up, as the brunette n' blonde examined the weapon questioningly. "It takes the power of a defeated demon and boosts your exorcism."

"When I have this in my hand I feel like fighting too." Shima joked, as he held a smaller version of the other's gun. His voice showing no excitement whatsoever, as he made a move to pretend to shoot and the brunette n' blonde could see the worn look in his eyes.

"Shima, it's not a toy." Miwa spoke, as he looked at the older and quickly shut his mouth the moment he saw the look in his eyes.

Even after the talk he had with Rin, the two of them could see their best friend was still a long way to the road of repair. It was only their luck that the teen had slept soundly through the night and there had been no problems of any kind. The both of them had expected the teen to wake up halfway through the night crying from his usual nightmare. Instead what they got was their best friend waking up a few minutes before the brunette n' blonde's alarm from a dream about their teacher and their best friend's boyfriend. It had taken them at least fifteen minutes to calm the teen down and get him to stop crying, before they could get him to eat and urge him to get ready for the day. Sure they were worried about their best friend's health and mental state of mind, but from the look on Miwa's face as he looked at the knife in his hand; it became obvious that the Vatican's situation over this was a more pressing matter.

"We're supposed to be Tamers." Izumo spoke up, as the brunette n' blonde looked over to see both girls holding a bow each and a case of arrows.

"Then use the grimoire." An exorcist spoke, as he nodded over to a huge looking green book with gold bordering and a golden cross looking marking, a dot in the center.

"We'd rather stick with these." Izumo nervously spoke, as Shiemi quickly nodded her head.

"Although you are permitted to carry arms, you still lack experience." Another exorcist spoke, as the brunette n' blonde frowned at the comment. "Be careful not to get in the way of other exorcists."

A resounding 'yes' left all six of them, as Bon bit back his comment to the exorcist and felt his thumb brush up against an indentation in the metal. Something that made the exwire pause, as he glanced down and noticed the same cross like marking engraved into the metal. The very marking unfamiliar to the teen, as he frowned at it and quickly dug out his cellphone as the small group started following the exorcists out. A strange feeling of danger and wariness washing over him, as he called the first person her could think of and hoped she'd give him the answers he needed. Cause, whatever this marking was, the teen knew in the end Rin was going to get sucked into his and he wasn't letting that happen.

* * *

><p>Gunshots rang through the air, as the huge snake towered over them and lounged at a group of exorcists. The thing hitting the ground, before it knocked the exorcist of their feet and it's tail smacked Shima right in the chest. A grunt of pain and surprise leaving the teen, before he smashed into a stone pillar and fell to the ground. Miwa the first of the two to call out to their friend, as the huge snake wound back up into the sky and came right toward the barely defenseless young monk. A curse leaving the brunette n' blonde, as the huge snake let out a huge hiss as it opened it's mouth and Bon was the first one to move out of the huge group of exorcists. The teen running to his best friend's side, before he quickly clicked the safety off and aimed at the first target on the snake he could find. His posture steady and his eyes focused, before he pulled the trigger and the gunshot echoed in the teen's ears.<p>

A cry of pain reaching the teen's ears, as he looked up in time to see he had hit the snake right in the left eye. The huge creature swaying back and forth, before an exorcist called out to open fire and the brunette n' blonde looked to his smaller friend to make sure he was alright. Sure enough the teen was looking at him in pure surprise at the older's shot, before a small rocket launcher went off and hit the snake right in the neck. The creature falling to the ground, before their eyes went to the huge snake demon and it lay motionless on the ground. A sudden array of red sparkles leaving the huge snake, as they floated toward the weapons everyone was carrying. A cry of congratulations leaving an exorcist not even a few feet from them, as Bon looked down just in time to see the little lights float toward the engraved marking from before and disappear into it. The mark glowing red, before it faded and Miwa pulled him over to Shima. Their best friend gingerly holding onto his chest, as he winced and slowly got up. Bon the first one to put the gun beside him and help the teen up, as Shima gave him a soft fake smile and rubbed in chest to try and ease the pain. It far to obvious his healing ribs had been hit and he was in pain, as Miwa nervously picked up the older's gun and the lot of them hurried after the exorcists heading over to the next location. The teen's mind reeling, as he tried to keep his mind focused on getting his best friend to a place to rest and keep up with the exorcist.

"Just what the hell is going on around here."

* * *

><p>Cries echoed through the forest, as red and orange flames engulfed any demon in their path. Cola tars letting out cries for help and shrill screams in the demon's ears, as he willed his emotions down and forced himself to stay rooted to the spot. Exorcists burning everything in their path, with no respect for any wildlife in their way, as the sith cat on his shoulder dug his claws into the teen's jacket. Blackie's heart thundering against his shoulder, as the teen carefully tried to calm his friend down and found his mind in the same place the sith cat's was.<p>

This act of carnage was terrifying, and it made the demon wonder if he was next. If the exorcists would turn their flames on him and burn him like they did the demons. If his existence was even less than the demon's they were killing off. The massacre that they were creating. He had decided to become an exorcist to kill Satan, not to kill off every demon in his path that never lifted a tail to harm another being. If this was what an exorcist was, then he'd seriously have to rethink his life's dream. Only because there was no way he was letting all these creatures be killed by the hands of exorcists, who had no idea what kind of pain they were going through. Those small helpless demons hadn't done a thing wrong, were trying to survive in a place they knew they were constantly in danger off, and they were being killed as if they were an abomination. Sure they didn't belong here in Assiah, but they hadn't done anything wrong and that was what set him on edge.

"This…is so one-sided." Izumo spoke not too far from him.

"Hey, Rin! Is this what exorcists do?" Shiemi nervously asked, as Blackie's claws dug deeper into his uniform. "To me it feels we're…"

By then the demon was afraid to even look over at his classmate to see the pained look in her eyes. Deep down he knew this was wrong, and if he were in his right mind at the moment he would've blurted out that this was plain wrong and tried to get the exorcist's to stop; but he found he couldn't. No matter how long he watched the poor creatures try to run away and be burned alive, he just couldn't find the courage in himself to run out there and stop this mess. Every time he got the urge to do so his boyfriend's words would come back to him and he found his thoughts come to a crashing halt. If did go out there and try to stop this massacre then he'd get in trouble with the Vatican, which could end up in his execution. If he didn't help, then this would continue till nothing was left of Ghenna on Assiah soil. If it wasn't for the fact he had something, someone to live for; he would've ended this carnage hours ago, but it was too late. There was nothing he could do here, and he was utterly useless.

* * *

><p>"Report."<p>

"We have already completed cleansing 443,556 regions, but we're facing resistance in a number of other regions…" Yukio started to speak, before he was suddenly interrupted.

"Tell every exorcist that this is a Crusade Without sacrifices our dreams will never come true." The man in the white mask spoke, as he looked up from the table and his gaze met the brunette's. "What is it? Is there something you'd like to say?"

"No." Quickly came out of the teen's mouth, before he excused himself from the room and left the man to his meal.

The teen closing the door behind him and heading down the hall without a single word, as he passed a wall of windows and his memory came racing back from the train.

_"Will you turn Rin back to human?" Yukio had foolishly asked, as he looked at the man. "Is that even possible?"_

_ "The Kurikara has sealed Rin's blue flames in Gehenna." Ernst Frederik Egin, his grandfather, spoke. "The human world of Assiah and the demon world of Gehenna are like two sides of a mirror. If we destroy Gehenna as a whole, all demonic power will be gone, and Rin will turn into an ordinary human."_

_ "That's impossible… It's impossible to destroy Gehenna."_

_ A sudden smirk came across the old mans face, as he looked him right in the eyes and spoke:_

_ "No, it is possible."_

_ In the next moment the light in the train turned a dull forest green and the exorcist turned around to be faced with a huge warehouse of some sort. A bomb of some sort sitting around a platform, and a heavy armed laser sensor around it._

_ "We have spent 15 years to develop the ultimate weapon, the Messiah. The Messiah can be launched anytime on my command, but the Gehenna gate needs to be opened first._

_ "The Gehenna gate?"_

_ "It is literally is a gate in space-time between Assiah and Gehenna. It is said that only Satan can open it, but we managed to create an artificial one. To maintain the Gate for a longer time, we need immense amounts of demon blood."_

_ "Can Rin really become human again if we destroy Gehenna?"_

_ "Not only Rin, but you as well." Egin spoke, as Yukio flinched and looked at his grandfather. "Did you think I'm not aware of your secret, my grandson?"_

In an instant he came rushing back to reality and was immediately faced with an image of Shima. The pink-haired teen looking at him with both hurt and rejection, as he desperately gripped the blue handkerchief in his hand and willed the tears at bay. The small delicate piece of fabric embroidered with a 'Y', which only meant it was for him and no one else. The area around his eyes already slightly puffed out and a soft pink, layered with dark bags under his eyes, and his pink hair a total mess. The teen inwardly cursing himself, as he bit down on his lip and willed the image away. Deep pang of regret in his heart, as he forced himself to focus on the mission at hand and made on decision that he knew would impact both himself and the pink-haired teen.

He'd never look back until Rin was safe, and no one was in danger, even if it killed him.

* * *

><p>Scarlett: *bows to camera* I'm terribly sorry I haven't updated in almost a month! I've had such a hard time wit everything else around me, and my mom is nagging on me to get fics done, get my room cleaned out, figure out what I'm taking to college, get ready for college, get off my ass and do something productive, not to mention Sick At Heart has been in my brain so much that i finally just finished the rough draft the other night and-<p>

Akira: *smacks her really hard with his hardback book and watches her pass out on the couch* Finally

Rin: Akira!

Akira: *frowns at* What? You knew she'd never stop till she ether ran out of breath of collapsed. The girl is exhausted.

Yukio: *sighs and walks over, picking her off* That doesn't mean you knock her out you dimwit.

Akira: *pouts and hides behind book* Well sorry

Yukio: *sighs and walks off with her*

Rin: Um, now what do we do?

Akira: *looks to camera* I would like to apologize to the fans on Scarlett's behalf for being late on this chapter, for the only fact that I just knocked her out. *Rin clears his throat beside him, and Akira frowns* And I'd also like to apologize to the fans myself for knocking out the author with my book.

Rin: *pats his head* Good job, Akira. I think you just moved up in the world

Akira: Fuck you

Rin: *frowns and heads out of the room* No thank you, I have a boyfriend for that

Akira: *frowning* Does anyone have a sense of humor around here?

* * *

><p>For more information and Updates about my fanfictions, coming straight from me, visit my author page and look under the <strong>Progression and Important Information <strong>section. I have updates about my current Ao no Exorcist fanfictions and a new ones that are going to be posted in the future.

* * *

><p><em>Rin and Bon do not belong to me.<em>

_These characters belong to Kazue Kato._

**And to you guys, I've decided that inbetween some chapters, I'm going to be answering comments and any questions you have. I'll answer anything about the story, plot, realtionships on characters, or you can just me about myself. You can even ask Bon and Rin. Anyway! Enjoy and review!**


	87. Chapter 87

Chapter 87~

Silence filled the camp, as the teen walked toward his classmates. Who were currently eating their dinner for the night, as Blackie slumped slightly against his shoulder and Rin tried to pull his happy attitude together once more. Today had been a nightmare for the lot of them, and the last thing the demon wanted was his friends depressed and felling down. Shima was still having problems coping with Yukio's sudden rejection and it was obvious everyone was beaten down because of the massacre that had happened today. Not even the demon knew why this was happening, but he knew he couldn't do a thing to stop it at the moment.

"Hey guys, what you eating?" Rin asked, as they suddenly turned their heads toward him at the sound of his voice.

"Good work today." Miwa spoke first, an obvious look of confusion in his eyes.

"These are our rations." Bon spoke, as he held up a small TV dinner sized box of food. A small smile on his face, as Blackie perked up a bit and Rin chuckled to himself. Leave it to his boyfriend to know the second thing always on his mind was food, Bon being the first. "We got yours too while there was some left."

"Ah, thanks." Rin spoke, as he gave his boyfriend a smile and Blackie said something about wanting a portion too. "Don't worry, you'll get some too."

"How can you even think about eating?" Izumo asked, as she looked up at him with a blank look on her face.

One that he had never seen before, before her eyes down casted to the right and he followed her gaze. The demon's eyes landing on Shiemi, who was sitting in front of a small fire and staring into the flames. Her posture slouched and her body still, as the demon felt his heart drop and his smile faded. He knew this whole thing with the Vatican was hard on everyone, but he should've seen this coming. The demon may love his boyfriend to no end, but Shiemi was like a little sister to him. The sweet loving cute sister that always looked up to you and asked the simplest of questions, while others made your brain go numb. For the sight in front of him to be real, was damaging for him. He had always wanted Shiemi to see the good side of demons and exorcists, but he knew this massacre had been a huge slap in the face for her. If anything he wished this whole nightmare would end, but that didn't seem to be the case.

In the next moment a huge thundering noise filled the air, as the ground under their feet shook and the demon's eyes immediately fell on the forest. The trees snapping in the next, as a huge boar looking creature thundered out of the forest and right past the circle the exorcist had drawn earlier in the night. It's fur a mixture of brown and a sandy red color, it's size at least three times bigger and two huge humps on it's back. The boar's eyes a electric yellow, and screaming demonic origin, as it thundered through camp and exorcist dodged out of it's way.

"A boar?"

"Retreat! Retreat!"

It was then a sudden figure to his left caught his eye and the demon's gaze fell on his younger brother. The teen wearing his fancy ass paladin uniform and his gun in hand. The younger's aim on the huge boar, before a gunshot rang through the air. The huge creature's rampage tilting slightly, before he collided with some trees and fell onto the debris.

_**"You will pay for this, humans."**_ A sudden voice spoke, as the demon's eyes widened and he finally realized just what was going on. _**"You hurt my kin…We have protected this forest for 2000 years!"**_

"He's the Lord of this forest?" Rin spoke, as Blackie rubbed his cheek and gave him a silent nod.

The sudden sound of footsteps snapping the demon out of his spoken thoughts, as he turned his head and found his brother standing on top of the huge demon boar. His gun pointed right at it's head, as the teen felt his heart rate pick up and let out a silent curse.

"Hey, wait! He's…" Rin started, before seven consecutive shots rang out through the air.

The young teen practically frozen, as he watched his younger brother shot the defenseless demon and not even blink an eye. Blackie shivering on his shoulder, as he crowded up against the teen and watched as red sparkles rose up from the now dead creature and into his younger brother's gun. The new paladin not wasting a second, as he jumped off the dead creature and Rin suddenly felt his feet move. His emotions slowly reaching their boiling point, as he came to a stop in front of his younger brother and glared at him. His teeth clenched and his hands in tight fists, as he tried to keep himself calm and keep his mind in check.

"What are you doing, Yukio?" Rin yelled, as his younger brother came to a stop and looked at him.

"What do you mean? I'm hunting demons." The younger spoke, as if it was supposed to be the most natural thing in the world and Rin stared at his brother in shock.

"He was Lord of this forest! He was angry because we killed his kin!" Rin yelled, as silent asshole on the end of it that everyone around them knew was supposed to be there.

"I am ordered to eliminate every demon from this world."

"Every?" Rin asked in shock, as Blackie's claws dug into his shirt.

"What about Blackie and Ukobach and Izumo's God's of Harvest?" Rin challenged, as he glared at his brother and Blackie's claws dug deeper into his shirt to the point they were almost touching the bare skin of his shoulder. "Are you saying you're gonna kill them too?"

A moment of silence fell for a moment, before his little brother's eyes were hidden by the glare of the light and Rin felt his chest tighten.

"Exactly. Just as you say." His younger twin spoke, as he rose his gun and pointed it right at the little sith cat's head. Blackie letting out a small noise of confusion, as he looked up at the younger. "We might get rid of every single demon."

The younger fingering the trigger on his guns, as a small clicking reached the demon's ears and his emotions finally burst. His flames erupting across his body without his sword in hand, as he grabbed his twin's gun and glared daggers into him.

"Stop!" Rin yelled, before a gunshot rang out through the air.

The air around them silent, before Blackie jumped off the teen's shoulder and landed on the ground. The little sith cat letting out a growl, as Rin tightly gripped his twin's gun and refused to let go.

"Are you serious?" Rin all but stopped himself from growling out.

"Let go, Rin."

"Do you really want to kill every demon there is?" Rin demanded, as he noticed Shima shaking from head to toe beside Bon and Miwa. "Exorcists are not butchers!"

"I said let go!"

The next thing he knew, his younger brother's other hand came swinging toward him. A sudden blow colliding with the right side of his face, before he was knocked back and skidded across the ground. The world around him spinning for only mere seconds, before everything went black.

* * *

><p>To say the least, Bon was frozen in his place. His feet not responding to any command he was giving them, as he stared at his boyfriend's unconscious body and felt Shima still shaking in his hold. The moment Yukio had shot the demon boar his best friend had tried to sunup and stop him. If it wasn't for Bon's fast reflexes he would've succeeded, but the last thing he wanted was Shima getting involved in something that didn't concern him. Yes, Yukio was the older's boyfriend; but the last thing the brunette n' blonde wanted to do was carry his best friend home in a body bag and try to explain to his older's brothers the teen's boyfriend had shot him. So if it wasn't for the sole fact he was holding Shima back from doing something stupid, he would be right by Rin's side and protecting him from his younger brother.<p>

Sure enough though the moment he looked away from the demon's unconscious body, he was immediately faced with Yukio staring down Blackie. The poor little sith cat practically curled into itself, before it turned tail and bounded off. Shiemi calling after the poor little thing, before the younger twin's cell phone went off.

"Okumura speaking." Yukio replied, as he answered his phone; gun still in hand. "Yes. Understood."

The next the cell phone was shut off and shoved into the teen's pocket, as brunette n' blonde felt his best friend's nails digging into his hand. A begging attempt to get him to let go, as he looked over at him and saw tears in his eyes. Anger and pain clearly shown in them, and he was roughly biting his lip and trying his best to keep himself calm. Something he gave the teen credit for, as he squeezed his arms back in a signal that now wasn't the time. The younger twin' voice crashing through the exchange, before Bon even had a change to react.

"Bourguignom, take Rin Okumura to the Vatican Headquarters immediately." Yukio ordered, as the brunette n' blonde's blood ran cold.

Shima's shaking immediately coming to a crashing halt, as Bon helplessly watched the bald exorcist pick up his boyfriend and easily shoulder him like a sack of potatoes. The teen's blood boiling, as he made a move to stop them from taking the demon away from him, before a hand suddenly grabbed his arm and he glared back to find Shima desperately clinging to his arm. His nails digging into his tan skin, as his best friend's gaze was downcast on the ground and Bon quickly gave in. If anything Rin was the most important thing to him right now, but he needed to think rationally. There was no way he was going to get Rin back from that exorcist with all the exorcists around them in the camp. They were all under orders from the Vatican, and if he made one wrong move it was over. He would never be able to save Rin and there would be now way to protect Shima and Miwa. If anything, he needed to stay with the two teens and try and keep Shima calm. He'd be able to come up with a plan later, after his best friend was calm and all his classmates had got over the initial shock. He'd just have to wait, even if it killed him on the inside.

"Understood."

* * *

><p>The creaking on the huge door echoed through the huge entryway of the Vatican, as the young paladin walked ahead of the exorcist behind him. His mind practically empty at this point, as he replied the events that just occurred through his head and stopped in his tracks. The teen looking up to find Shura standing against the wall not far from them, before he nodded for the man to continue on without him and watched him walk off and out of sight. The woman faster than he could, as he pushed herself from the wall she was leaning against and was over to him in seconds. Shura grabbing his left arm the next, before she yanked his arm toward her and shoved his sleeve up. The action revealing dark purple markings on his arm, that had reached his elbow. The marks almost like claws reaching out toward his unmarked skin, and the woman pursed her lips and glared down at the teen's arm.<p>

"Since when?" Shura demanded, as he looked at him and gave him a glare. "You said the checkups all returned negative. Was that all a lie?"

In an instant the teen yanked his arm out of her grip and pulled his sleeve back down to cover the markings. His eyes downcast, as Shura turned on the defensive and her body tensed. A look in her eyes that dared him to attack her, as he gripped at his arm and bit back an insult.

"It's none of your business." Yukio finally managed to bit out.

"Yukio!"

"If this plan succeeds we all will be saved. Stay out of my way! I have to authority to lock you up too!"

"We'll be saved?" Shura repeated, as her look of rage calmed and she had a calculating look in her eyes. "What are you talking about?"

Before she said another word, Yukio easily side stepped her and walked on. The woman turning and calling out for him, before she muttered his nickname she gave him and she ran up to him and grabbed his arm.

"Shura-"

"If anything at least think about that little exwire's feelings!" Shura all but yelled, as Yukio stiffened slightly and stopped walking. "He needs you, Yukio! He came to me for help finding you, because you were too stuck up to even call him! Is that how you treat someone?"

"Shima has nothing to do with this." Yukio bit out, as the womans hold on his arm tightened.

"He has everything to do with this, Yukio!" Shura argued back, as she turned him toward her. "If this is some act to make him think you're perfect it sure as hell isn't working! I found him and Rin's boyfriend not long ago and the kid was crying!"

"I'm telling you Shima has nothing to do with this, Shura." Yukio spoke, as he glared down at the woman. "If anything this is the exact opposite of what you think. Shima is only getting in the way."

Before he could react the woman slapped him across the face. Her palm striking his cheek so hard, his head lurched to the right and stunned him for a few moments. Her nails almost slicing the skin open, as she glared at him and shoved something against his chest. Something he barely got a hold of, before she walked away from him without saying a word. A pissed off aura surrounding her, as the teen looked down at the object she had shoved at him and found Shima's present to him laying in his palm. The light blue fabric soft to the touch, as he brushed his fingers against the handkerchief and over the white embroidered 'Y' that had been threaded into the fabric. His chest tightening so hard it practically cut off his windpipe, before he shoved the thing in his pocket and quickly turned the other way. If anything he had to get ahold of himself, or the mission was over.

* * *

><p>Scarlett: *waves happily to fans* Hey guys! Here's your new chapter! I'm trying so hard to get episode 22 done, so we get a little closer to the battle. I'd at least like to get the episode done before I have to go to college on the 24th, so next week will probably be my last posting before everything I"m writing goes on hiatus.<p>

Rin: *pouts* again?

Scarlett: *sighs and pats his head* yes, everything will be put on Hiatus. I have my first year of college this year and according to my upperclassman we're getting slammed right out of the gate, so I'm going to apologize ahead of time. I would also like to announce that any readers of Sick at Heart will be reading the ending next week. I will be typing the rest of the fic up and will be posting it on Tuesday, so be ready.

Akira: *frowning behind book* what the fuck are we supposed to do if you put everything on Hiatus?

Scarlett: *sighs and gently taps his head with a binder* My dear Akira-chan, I would like to point out right now that on any holidays I get that are homework free will be partially dedicated to posting chapters. If by any rare chance I have free time during school I will try and type up some stuff, but I won't promise anything.

Shima: *near tears* You can't leave me with them! *cries*

Scarlett: *chuckles and messes up his hair* You'll live, Shima-chan. I promise. *waves to camera* Well, my cute little fans. I am happy to announce the day I move into college will be my last posting date before I go on hiatus. I'm terribly sorry and I hope you've enjoyed the story up to this point.

* * *

><p>For more information and Updates about my fanfictions, coming straight from me, visit my author page and look under the <strong>Progression and Important Information <strong>section. I have updates about my current Ao no Exorcist fanfictions and a new ones that are going to be posted in the future.

* * *

><p><em>Rin and Bon do not belong to me.<em>

_These characters belong to Kazue Kato._

**And to you guys, I've decided that inbetween some chapters, I'm going to be answering comments and any questions you have. I'll answer anything about the story, plot, realtionships on characters, or you can just me about myself. You can even ask Bon and Rin. Anyway! Enjoy and review!**


	88. Chapter 88

Chapter 88~

"Blood sucker weapons? What's that?" Bon asked, as he kept his voice low and ignored the exorcist's eyes that were drilling into his head from behind the container of weapons everyone was handing in.

"'s a type o' demon swords that be suckin' human blood. I check'd the photo ye sent me n' it seems t' have been posses'd by a certain count in Transylvania."

"Why are they making us use this kinda stuff?"

"What makes ye think I'd know?" The girl on the other end challenged in his ear, as the burnette n' blonde rubbed his temples. "Anyway, jus' try t' use 'em as lil' as possible."

"Thanks. Sorry I called so early." Bon spoke into the phone, before he pushed the end call button and frowned to himself.

Somehow the situation didn't seem to be getting easier. To be exact, it was making the opposite effect. Now the teen had no idea how he was going to stop this mess and find Rin. Let alone keep Shima from breaking down again, and try and find Shura for help. Why couldn't anything be easy?

"This shit doesn't feel right." Bon muttered under his breath, before the teen turned on his heel and headed off past Shiemi and Izumo talking amongst each other.

"Bon, where are you going?" Miwa asked, as he noticed his sudden movement and the anger in his eyes.

"To the young professor's place." Bon replied, as an exhausted looking Shima stopped beside the smaller teen. "He's in charge of this so if I ask he should tell me something."

"As if he'd tell you anything." Izumo spoke, as Bon turned and glared at the girl. "You'd better look for a more talkative professor."

"Talkative?" Shima repeated, as he tired eyes down casted to the ground and he seemed to really be concentrating.

"Like Professor Tsubaki?" Both Shiemi and Miwa asked, before the pink-haired teen could come up with an answer.

"That's it!" Bon suddenly blurted out, as he pointed to the annoying tamer. "Come on, what are we waiting for?"

* * *

><p>In the darkness, the teen found himself shaking from head to toe. His arms wrapped around himself and begging, pleading that the torture would end. If anything he had gotten better at being lost in the darkness, but that was only if Bon was beside him. Ready to wake him up if the teen couldn't handle it. That is if they for some rare reason couldn't connect themselves together in their dreams. Other than that the demon was still afraid, afraid he'd be swallowed whole and forgotten. Yet when the sound and smell of sizzling food reached his senses the teen immediately looked in the direction he heard it come from. The darkness around him slowly brightening up little by little, till the demon suddenly opened his eyes.<p>

The teen finding himself laying on an almost rock hard bed and his head pounding. The side of his face slightly numb, but not swollen, as he tried to recall what had happened. It only taking a few moments, before he realized he had had a fight with Yukio and his little brother had knocked him out. Besides that his memory was empty. Not like not knowing where he was was already a problem, but he couldn't feel Bon's presence. Check that he didn't feel him anywhere near him, which scared him more than not knowing where he was.

"Are you awake?" A voice suddenly asked from behind him, as the young demon felt his muscles tense and looked back to find the Headmaster of True Cross sitting across from him in a different cell.

A platter of some weird kind of food in his hand, as he happily shoved one into his mouth and looked at him. The teen immediately on his feet, as he grabbed ahold of the bars keeping him back from freedom and stopped the rest of his body from colliding with the metal from the sudden action.

"Mephisto? Where are we?" Rin demanded, as a small smirk appeared on his face.

"This is the lowest level of the Vatican Headquarters, and this prison is often called the Cocytus." The older demon spoke.

"A prison?"

"It surprises me greatly to meet you here." The man spoke, as he lifted up one of the little balls of food on his tray above his hat. A little hamster coming out from behind it the next, before it happily ate the morsel in one bite and chewed like his life depended on it. "Pray tell me the details of how you ended up here?"

A sudden frown appeared on the teen's face, as he decided whether or not to tell the guy what had happened to him. Although, in the end, his mind clearly lost. He wasn't going anywhere soon and he knew Bon wouldn't be able to find him here, so it wouldn't hurt to tell him. I mean, the situation couldn't get worse. Could it?

* * *

><p>"Professor Okumura as Paladin?" Mephisto spoke in mock surprise, as he leaned forward in his chair and watched him curiously when the younger had finished explaining. "And he engaged in a demon hunt… This is most fascinating."<p>

"So, why are you locked up?" Rin asked, as the demon pulled the hat off his head and the little hamster sat beside the Headmaster's elbow.

"Eins, zwei, drei!" The demon happily chanted, before he pulled out a cheesy looking storyboard with rainbow colored writing that said _The Adventures of Mephisto_ on it. "It happened 500 years ago."

After the demon's cheesy introduction, the male pulled out the top card and revealed a really bad children's drawing on what he deciphered that looked like a house and a horrible looking tree.

"Picture cards?" Rin spoke incredulously, as the man ignored him and continued with his story.

"I, Johann Faust, was immersed in the most advanced branch of science of the time, artificial life research." Mephisto spoke, as he changed the card and showed off a terrible looking children's drawing of what he could only hoped was the Headmaster.

"I totally can't see the resemblance…"

"Keep your comments to yourself." Mephisto spoke in irritation, as he changed the card to show another children's picture of a man and a glass beaker of some sort holding what looked like to be a baby. Of course, the demon could barely tell at this point. "When the Vatican forbid every aspect of creating life, I left the laboratory to my students, but apparently they continued my line of research."

The pathetic picture was changed to another kids drawing of what looked like Mephisto surrounded by five or so terribly drawn people.

"And that's…"

"Indeed." The demon spoke, as he changed the card and showed a children's drawing of castle of some sort and mountains in the background. "The laboratory is located in Poland. Neuhaus is the student of my student's student, and so on and so forth."

Proceeding on, he removed the card and showed off another children's drawing of Neuhaus that actually did the guys some good. Despite the terribly drawn woman in the background.

"Wait a sec. Neuhaus said that someone revived his wife." Rin spoke, as he got a frown from the demon for interrupting his speech and his terribly drawn pictures.

"Most likely that someone set a trap for him." Mephisto spoke, as he gave up on the storyboard and shoved the thing back into his hat.

"Someone? Who?" Rin asked, as the man looked down at his lap for a moment.

"Someone who dislikes me, of course." The male spoke, before he stood up and disappeared into a cloud of smoke.

His small dog transformation standing where he had been, as the smoke cleared and the little hamster jumped onto the top of his head. The teen's small little Headmaster easily slipping through the bars without a problem in the world, as he padded over to his cell and craned his head up to look up at him.

"Thank you for the important information. It's about time I take my leave." The dog spoke; as the teen panicked and leaned down to get the guy's attention.

"Wait a second! Take me with you!" Rin yelled, as the dog frowned slightly at him.

"I refuse. Can you hear the bells signaling the start of the play?" Mephisto spoke, as the demon just stared at him in shock. Bells? Play? What the hell was the guy talking about? "I have no intention to miss a moment of this wonderful show. Then, if I beg your pardon."

To the demon's shock, the little dog of a Headmaster turned tail and started padding away from him. Leaving the teen alone in the cell, as he disappeared into small little doggie door sized opening in the wall.

"Hey, wait! You damn clown! I said wait!" Rin yelled, after the stupid mutt. That was till the sound of the door in the front hall opening reached his ears and Rin stiffened slightly.

Four guys dressed as exorcists and the old Paladin, Angel, walking in from the hall before they saw the Headmaster was gone. The lot of idiots huddling into a group, as if they believed the demon wouldn't be able to hear them if they stayed close and far away from him.

"Your Eminence, Mephisto has…" One man started, before the old man of the four glared at the old Paladin.

"Sir Auguste. You and Bourguignon are to bolster the defence." The older man ordered. "No one may interrupt the ceremony we will be preforming."

"As you command." Angel spoke without hesitating, the power and certainness that had once been in his voice no longer there before him and the bald guy took their leave.

The older man turning to face him, before Rin caught sight of his face and almost paled. Half the guy's face was covered in a white mask that fit perfectly to the form of his face, a tacky monocle over his left eye, and definite burns clear as day on either side of his neck. Burns the demon could only guess where under the mask as well, as he gave him a somewhat calm smile of sorts. One that made Rin sick to his stomach.

"I see. Now that I meet you in person I see the resemblance to Yuri is even greater." The man spoke, as the demon held back his look of confusion and decided he'd try and play it safe to get out of this hellhole.

"Who are you?" Rin asked, his voice mostly calm if it wasn't for the slight edginess in his voice.

"I am Ernst Frederick Egin. Nice to meet you, my grandson." The man spoke, before the demon's blood ran ice cold.

* * *

><p>"Okumura got sentenced to death?" Bon practically yelled, as he glared up at his teacher and the rest of his classmate's fell silent. "Why would they do that?"<p>

"He was supposed to be kept safe until the Exorcist Authorization Exam… Ah well, the Headquarters are in chaos as well. We are waiting for Branch Head Okumura's commands as well." Their teacher spoke, as Bon tightly gripped the material on his school pants and tried to will his ragging emotions down.

"And where is Rin now?" Shiemi asked, as Bon glanced at the girl in surprise.

"I don't know that, but I heard the execution will be carried out at the top of True Cross Academy."

"At the top?" Shima repeated, as the teacher gave him a nod.

"Then we have to go now!" Bon spoke, as they all looked at him and the teacher looked at him in surpise. "There is no way in hell that I'm letting them kill Rin. Not after I finally got him by my side."

"We don't even know if we'll make it in time." Miwa hesitantly spoke, as Izumo huffed.

"We won't if we just stand here." The annoying tamer spoke, as Bon nodded and looked at their teacher. "Sensei, will you come with us?"

If anything, he was glad for the nod he received from the older man. Bon knew he couldn't do this by himself, but there was no way he was letting Rin go this late in the game. The teen may have turned into a half-demon, and was born as the Son of Satan, but he had been with Rin for almost three months now and he sure as hell knew the teen acted like a human just like the rest of them; and it was that part of Rin they had never seen. The part that could separate their hate from their senses and show them that the teen was in control, that he was fighting just like the rest of them, and that he had Bon beside him no matter what.

"Come on, let's get going."

* * *

><p>Silence hung dense in the air, as the demon walked behind the exorcist that was leading him forward. A cheep wooden shackle over his wrists to keep him from moving, with a reinforced demon sealing tag that mad his head pound, as his eyes sweeped over the exorcists that stood on either side of him like a tunnel and didn't catch any of their eyes. The coward's eyes down casted, except for the few who dared look at him with a smug look on their face, as the teen bit back an retort that could get him into more trouble and tried to think positive. Not like he could when he felt like these guys were leading him on like a pig to the slaughter, and if it wasn't for the circle that had been painted onto the roof of the school he'd feel somewhat safe. But no, there was a huge ass summoning circle and what looked like an 'X' that had been set up with restraints. No doubt for the teen, as glared back at his so called grandfather and cursed in his mind. Some grandfather he had there. The guy may look old and kind, but Rin felt like he was the exact opposite. If anything he wished that promise he had made with Bon could happen right now, because he really needed to be wrapped in the teen's arms and laughing his ass off while they ate chocolate covered strawberries. If only for the sole fact that he felt like he was never going to see him again. TimeLine Break

Bon let out a soft growl under his breath, as he followed behind their teacher. Him and his classmate's running after the man, as the teen's head spun in a never-ending spiral of thoughts. So many possibilities and so many outcomes swirling around in his head, as his teacher finally came to a stop just under the huge arch in the building and Bon rushed out of his thoughts. His gaze immediantly beingmet with none other than Angel, who was standing a good fifty or so feet from him with his sword in his hands.

"None shall pass here alive." The man spoke, as Bon glared the man down and tried to keep himself in check.

"I'll take care of this." Their teacher spoke, as he readied himself for battle and Shima seemed to instantly curl into himself.

"Bon, I don't think Tsubaki Sensei will be able to take him on." The pink-haired teen spoke, as he got a glare from Izumo for not even taking a moment to believe in their teacher.

"If he can't then we've come this far for nothing." Bon spoke, as he looked at his best friend in worry and set a hand on the teen's shoulder. "If this is about Yukio-"

"I hate, Sensei." Shima bit out, as tears came to his eyes. An obvious fact that saying the fact out loud only made the pain worse. "Sensei doesn't love me, he can't even stand the sight of me. I'm nothing but trash to him."

"If anything you're not trash." Bon growled out, as he made the teen look at him. "Yukio is just being stuck up. He's trying to prove something to Rin that he never had to, and he's hurt you and everyone else in the process. He's only making it harder on you, because you're closest to him."

"Shouldn't that make me more important?" Shima demanded, as Miwa looked away from the fight at the sound of the older's distressed voice. "Shouldn't he try and confide in me? Ask for help? To listen? He actually cared about me! I thought he loved me, and instead he made me look like some slut who begged to be fucked!"

The sudden noise of their teacher letting out a curse reached them, as the three of them turned around just in time to see their teacher be defeated by the former Paladin. Izumo calling out for their teacher in worry, as Bon turned and glared at the man wearing another one of his smug ass smirks.

"Return to your stations right away." The former Paladin ordered, as he happily returned the brunette n' blonde's glare. "The plan is being carried out right now."

"Why are you executing Okumura? He hasn't done anything!" Bon yelled, as the pink-haired teen stood just behind him and messed with his phone.

"For the kin of Satan just being alive is a sin." The man spoke, as Shiemi covered her mouth.

"Is that what the Order of the True Cross calls justice?" Izumo demanded, as she glared daggers into the former paladin.

"The orders from the Vatican are absolute. If you intend to oppose me, I shall strike you down." The man spoke, before he suddenly disappeared.

The man suddenly appearing the next moment in front of Izumo, before he dove his sword up to attack and another sword blocked the assult. The lot of them turning to find Shura glaring the man down, with her sword in hand, as the tamer looked at her in shock.

"Professor Shura!"

"Too bad you side with the demons." Angel spoke, as Shura let out a huff.

"That's not it. I just can't stand the shine of your bald head." The woman spoke, as her eyes met Shima's for a moment and the brunette n' blonde realized what had happened. "Leave this to me. Hurry."

Almost instantly, Bon and Shima helped their injured professor up. The lot of them quickly making use of their time to pass the small bar gate in their way, as the clashing of swords meet reached their ears and Bon glanced over at his best friend who was still close to tears.

"You never told me you had Shura's cell number." Bon frowned, as the teen looked over at him in slight surprise and his eyes immediately down casted.

"I didn't. She gave it to me, when she helped me see Sensei after that meeting." The teen spoke, as he ignored the worried look in the teen's eyes. "I never thought it'd come in handy, but that doesn't matter right now. We have to go save Rin-chan."

"You're right. Let's get going."

* * *

><p>And sure enough for the teen, when he finally reached the big 'X' the man released the cuffs on his wrists and told him to turn around with his back against the wooden thing. The teen not even bothering to fight back, for the fear they'd kill him on the spot, as the guys suddenly lifted him up and several other exorcists quickly strapped him down to the thing before he had a chance to move. His arms and wrists immediately shackled and belt holding his waist to the thing, as they easily moved away from him and headed off toward wherever they were supposed to be. The teen finding himself a good foot and a half off the ground, as he clenched his fists tightly and fought back the tears that begged to come free from his eyes. The teen hoping, practically praying to whoever would listen that he would come out of this alive and that this wasn't punishment for trying to protect the people he cared about. Punishment for being born this way, and punishment for falling for none other than Bon; who he would never regret loving in the first place.<p>

Yet, as his so called grandfather walked down the steps with the teen's sword in hand, he knew none one had heard a word he said in the inner most parts of his mind. He was on the highest building in True Cross, maybe moments from death, and Bon was probably trying to keep Shima from bursting into a fit of tears because of his brother's screw-ups.

"What the hell are you planning?" Rin demanded, when the man stopped just inside the huge circle and the demon had gathered his emotions together.

"This is the wood on which hung the savior of our world…Come let us worship." The man's voice rang out through the air, as the teen's eyes widened and he realized that this was nowhere close to an answer but a hymn.

A thousand more voices following after him, as the teen lifted his head up and saw all the exorcist reciting the hymn with him. The weapons that everyone had used in the battle against the demon's laying in heaps around the circle suddenly glowing a soft red, as the teen noticed the same sparkles come from them. Just before the glowed a defined red and blood oozed out of the engraved symbol.

"Ye people: what have I made you or in what have I offended you? Answer me."

On his other side the teen noticed the metal container with the same symbol as the weapons. Blood seeping out the bottom of it, as the chanting seemed to get louder and ring in the teen's ears.

"O sacred God, O Strong saint, O immortal saint, have mercy on us."

Around him the huge puddles of blood slowly drained out toward the center. The combination of them creating a huge puddle of blood in the center, almost like a huge gapping hole, and Rin found his eyes back on his so called grandfather.

"This is the wood of the cross on which hung the Savior of the world…"

His grandfather's gaze meeting the teen's before he unsheathed the Kurikara and the blue flames suddenly erupted from the teen's body. The younger never flinching or making the slightest movement, as he watched the man hold is sword up above his hand as if in triumph and Rin bit back a glare.

"O Blood of pitiful demon! Show us the Gates of Hell!" The man yelled out over the exorcist's chanting, as he gripped the sword in both hands and stabbed the sword into the circle.

Red electric bolts coming out from the impact, as they ran their course toward the teen and Rin felt his chest tighten. Memories he shouldn't have been thinking of at the moment running through their course in his mind, before the electricity hit the metal electric rod attacked to the wooden 'X' he was on and ran through his body. An emanate scram leaving the teen as he tried to fight back the pain, but miserably failed the instant the pain kept coming. His muscles and skin blearing out in waves of pain, as the teen wish for the first thing that came to his mind.

For the pain to stop and end his suffering.

* * *

><p>Scarlett: *waves tiredly, hair a total mess* hey my cute little fans. I'm here at college, by myself in the suite and damn tired. Move in was hard to get done, so much to unpack and move around. But I'm here and half-asleep and realized I hadn't posted yet. So here I am. Posting the chapter. *looks around room* Kind quiet here except for the air conditioner going on, so yeah...enjoy this chapter and the next one. I thought I'd give you a double posting before I put this fic on Hiatus. Enjoy.<p>

* * *

><p>For more information and Updates about my fanfictions, coming straight from me, visit my author page and look under the <strong>Progression and Important Information <strong>section. I have updates about my current Ao no Exorcist fanfictions and a new ones that are going to be posted in the future.

* * *

><p><em>Rin and Bon do not belong to me.<em>

_These characters belong to Kazue Kato._

**And to you guys, I've decided that inbetween some chapters, I'm going to be answering comments and any questions you have. I'll answer anything about the story, plot, realtionships on characters, or you can just me about myself. You can even ask Bon and Rin. Anyway! Enjoy and review!**


	89. Chapter 89

Chapter 89~

Mind numbing screams reached the Paladin's ears, as he practically sprinted down the stairs and stopped a good five feet from his grandfather. His eyes falling on his older brother, who was strapped to a wooden cross and being electrocuted. His face and clothes covered in fresh blood, as the teen bit back his emotions and looked at the man whose plan was responsible for this.

"What's the meaning of this?" Yukio demanded, as his grandfather turned his gaze away from his screaming brother and looked at him. "What are you doing to Rin?"

"Can't you see it?" The man asked, as a glint of something the teen had recognized till now flashed in his eyes. "I'm sacrificing him to open the Ghenna Gate."

"You lied!" Yukio yelled, as he felt his whole body get smashed with a wave of emotional pain. "You promised that you'd turn him human again, so…"

"Rin is a human sacrifice." His grandfather spoke, as the teen's blood ran bitter cold. "He will be remembered forever as the hero who destroyed Ghenna!"

In the next instant the air around the two of them fell silent. Nothing but his older brother's screams and the chanting from the exorcist's reaching his ears, as he felt his body turn numb. If anything, this was all his fault. He had gone with the men to see his grandfather on the night the hooded figure attacked Rin. He had listened to his story, his plan, his lies; and he had agreed to help him create this massacre. He had helped him not only gain the power and Intel he needed, but he had practically handed Rin over to him. He had handed his older brother over on a silver platter and had thrown Shima aside as if he meant nothing to him. His goal, the lie he was told to save his brother fueling his actions; till now. The very moment in which he realized he had lost everything. The trust of everyone around him, his possible career as an exorcist, Shima, and soon his older brother. If anything, he wished he could take it all back. To turn back time at the exact moment him and Shima were standing in the cafeteria in the boy's dormitories. To the last moment he had actually been a speaking terms with the teen. Just so he could take him by the shoulders and beg him to stop the brunette from making this very mistake, but now it was too late. He had lost the only teen he could possible love, and if he didn't act he'd lose Rin as well.

"A living sacrifice?" Yukio repeated, just as Rin let out an earsplitting scream and coughed up blood. The splatter making the older inwardly wince, as he tried to focus on the problem at hand and find a way to get Rin out of here safely.

"After years of research I found out that the best place to connect Assiah to Ghenna is here, at the top of the True Cross Academy that Mephisto founded." His grandfather spoke, as he lifted his hands up in the air and spread them out. "The stage was ready, but the quantity of blood we had collected was too low. We couldn't summon the Gehenna Gate with impure blood. However, if we were to add Rin's blood, it would change everything."

"Huh?"

"A mere 5 liters would greatly increase the purity, and allow us to summon a giant Ghenna Gate." The man spoke, as Yukio quickly did the math in his head.

"It's impossible! Even if you drained all of his blood, it wouldn't be enough!"

"That would be true for a _human_. Extreme blood loss is no problem with his demonic regeneration." The man spoke, as Yukio stared at him in pure horror and Rin's screams only seemed to get louder in his ears. "Rin will be remembered as a hero by the generations to come, a martyr who died protecting Assiah!"

It was on instinct that Yukio grabbed his gun out of his holster and held it right in the shooting range of the man's head. His rage almost boiling over on the inside, as a heard a click somewhere behind him and decided to ignore it. Even he knew he could take out both of them since he knew how to shot with both hands.

"Let my brother go right now!" Yukio demanded, as his grandfather didn't budge an inch.

"It's pointless to shoot me. The plane carrying the Messiah warhead has already departed from the Dragoon Labatory. Soon it will pass over the True Cross Academy." The man spoke, as Yukio let out a curse and bit his lower lip. "The plane takes orders only from me. If we don't open the Gehenna Gate, the Messiah will hit the Academy."

"What?"

"We've already passed the point of no return." The man spoke, before a laugh left is throat.

His voice echoing through the air, as Rin's screams of pain drowned them out. Yukio almost at his breaking point, as he saw his older brother screaming and trying to break free of the shackles holding him to the wooden 'X'. The teen letting out a cry of pain, as he coughed up even more blood and tears were emanate in his eyes. Something Yukio hadn't seen in awhile, as his so-called grandfather chuckled and watched Rin suffer. Yukio fully aware of the situation at hand, as he slowly lowered his gun and let out a deep breath. The action helping him think logically, as his mind became unclouded and noticed the light blue handkerchief peeking out of the pocket of his uniform. The sudden memory of a teary eyed and hopeless Shima flashing through his mind, as he tried to make the exorcist take the present he had put his heart and soul into.

"Then…Take me instead!" Yukio spoke, as the man's laughing came to a stop and he looked back at the younger.

"What?"

"I will open the Gehenna Gate, so let Rin go!" Yukio spoke, as the man's eyes narrowed and their gazes stayed locked.

"Very well."

* * *

><p>"Is even this according to your plans, Brother?" The little hamster on his shoulder spoke, as Mephisto couldn't help but grin down at the stage below him.<p>

"Those brothers are like two sides of a mirror." Mephisto spoke, as the little hamster on his shoulder watched him. "Had he not drawn the Demon-Slaying Blade that day, their fates would have been different. What will be left after the chaos passes? Hope… or despair? Even I am excited to see the outcome!"

* * *

><p>Chanting continued to fill the final silent air around them, as Yukio set the Kurikara next to his older brother's unconscious body and took a step back. His once happy and knuckleheaded brother he knew all too well, laying unconscious and covered in blood in front of him as Yukio silently muttered his name. The younger twin not even wasting a second, as he sliced his right wrist open and blood sprayed onto the ground. A moment of searing pain running through the teen's wrist, before he bit it back and watched his own blood flow down into the puddle settling in the middle. A sudden noise coming from the computers several exorcists were monitoring, before Yukio felt pain sear up in his body and the right lens on his glasses cracked. His ears suddenly longer and his teeth bared, as blue flames suddenly erupted from his body and he let out a scream.<p>

A sudden light of blue flames coming from the crowd of exorcists chanting, as the man let out a scream and crumpled to the floor. Several others following, as blue flames erupted amongst the crowd and the chanting started to mellow out. Barely a soul chanting now, as several exorcists tried to extinguish the fire and the old man let out a chuckle as chaos flooded around them.

"Great, the power really grows exponentially if the twin's blood gets mixed in!" The man spoke, as if he had just made the most amazing discovery in his life and seemed o be oblivious to the chaos around him.

The younger twin's gaze blurring in and out, as he tried to will back the pain and the darkness around him. His eyes darting around to try and find his brother and make sure everything was alright, before everything went black and his consciousness was swallowed whole.

* * *

><p>Several gasps and a horrid squeak of beside him all but echoed through the air, as Bon stared at what was the roof of True Cross Academy. The metal gates twisted and bent open, exorcists either laying unconscious and dead across the roof and blood smeared across the center.<p>

"What the hell is this? What's going on here?" Bon spoke out loud, before Shima pushed past him and stared at the figure covered in blue flames in something close to horror.

"That's Sensei, isn't it?" Shima spoke, as his voice wavered and Shiemi shook her head furiously.

"Now way. Yuki told me he had no demonic powers..." Shiemi spoke.

"Then what are those blue flames?" Izumo asked.

"Yuki!" Shiemi suddenly yelled, as she ran out toward him.

Neither Bon or Shima fast enough to stop her, before she got within ten feet from him. Their teacher turning to face her, as he waved his hand out and blue flames created a wall between them. Shiemi letting out a surprised gasp, as she covered her face and came to a stop.

"Stay back!" Yukio yelled, before the center of the roof moved.

The lot of them turning to see a mass of what looked to be little faces moving toward the end of the inscribed circle on the roof. Shima practically freaking out beside Miwa, as the mass ate away at the gold canisters and a gate of some sort rose up form the roof. The thing the size of the roof and made of gold, as hysteric laughs came from the thing and the figure of an older man suddenly raised his hands up. The brunette n' blonde turning his head to find an old man with grey hair and a white mask calling out to the sky.

"Come, Messiah!" The man yelled, as Bon stared at the whole situation in utter confusion. Leave it to him to let Rin get taken and a whole catastrophe he could barely understand to pop up. After this was over they were seriously going to have a long talk about this. "Let us burn Gehenna with the flames of science!"

It was only then did the teen look up and see the nearly black plane hovering over the roof in the sky. A small device of some sort on its belly, as Bon realized what it was and quickly looked around till his eyes fell on Rin. The teen lying unconscious and covered in blood, behind his younger brother; who was currently covered in flames. Not to mention Shima was looking from the younger twin to the Gate lying on the center of the roof. The facts quickly clicking into place in the brunette n' blonde's mind, before he let out a deep breath to calm himself and Shima looked back at him in worry. Their eyes meeting only for a split second, before the older between the two nodded and tightly gripped his staff. The war head coming lose from it's case on the belly of the plane, before it was launched right into the gate.

* * *

><p><em> "Then the fifth Angel blew his trumpet and I saw a star that had fallen to earth from the sky and he was given the key to the shaft of the bottomless pit. When he opened it, smoke poured out as though from a huge furnace, and the sunlight and air turned dark from the smoke."<em>

* * *

><p>"Damn it, Run!" Bon yelled, as several gasps were heard behind him and the teen watched the warhead start falling from the sky.<p>

Although their attention was on the missile barreling down toward the roof. The mass in the gate suddenly opening up to swallow the missile, before a purple light shone through the gate, followed by several others, before a huge beam of light lit the sky.

"Behold, this is the light of man's wisdom!" The old man yelled. "It is the proof of our victory, the shine of Jacob's Ladder!"

It was in the next instant the light suddenly faded and the older man's little hand show came to a stop. A sudden shaking wracking the building, as Bon let out a curse. The mass from the gate suddenly bursting out, as it spiraled up into the sky and little black Coal Tars ran rampant across the sky.

* * *

><p><em>"Then locusts came from the smoke and descended on the Earth, and they were given the power to sting like scorpions. Their king is the angel from the bottomless pit his name in Hebrew is Abaddon, and in greek, Apollyon- The Destoryer."<em>

* * *

><p>A sudden scream left the older man, as the waves of mass suddenly crashed over him and the man standing beside him. The waves carrying them off toward the gate's center, as Bon quickly ran over to the unconscious demon lying not far from the gate and quickly maneuvered him onto his back. The brunette n' blonde yelling an order over his shoulder from them to get away as fast as possible, as the younger twin stood their staring up at the purple sky in shock.<p>

"What's going on here? Didn't the Messiah activate?"

_**"Looks like it was a failure."**_

"That voice…"

_**"As if you could even scratch Gehenna with a tiny spark like that."**_

"No way…father?"

_**"Exactly. I'm Satan, your daddy."**_ The voice spoke, before a mechanical laughter filled the teen's ears.

"You filthy demon!" Yukio yelled, as the laughter came to a small stop. "Don't imitate Father's voice to try and lead me astray!"

_**"I'm not imitating. He was the last person I possessed, so even my voice is like his now."**_

"Shut up! If you had never troubled Assiah, Father wouldn't have died and mother wouldn't have been killed either!"

_**"You got that wrong, kiddo. I didn't kill Yuri. He did."**_

Almost instantly the teen's head turned toward his grandfather. The helpless old man currently fighting to get himself free from the Gehenna Gate's hold.

"Help me, Yukio!" His grandfather called out, as he reached out a hand.

_**"Don't look like you don't get it. Let me show you, through my own fucking eyes."  
><strong>_

* * *

><p>Scarlett: *tiredly waves* Here's your last chapter before this fic goes on Hiatus. Enjoy and I hope to update as soon as I can. I hope you've enjoyed the fic up till now an dI'm terribly sorry for me to put this on Hiatus...Now, if you excuse me I'm tired and I'm going to bed. Enjoy.<p>

* * *

><p>For more information and Updates about my fanfictions, coming straight from me, visit my author page and look under the <strong>Progression and Important Information <strong>section. I have updates about my current Ao no Exorcist fanfictions and a new ones that are going to be posted in the future.

* * *

><p><em>Rin and Bon do not belong to me.<em>

_These characters belong to Kazue Kato._

**And to you guys, I've decided that inbetween some chapters, I'm going to be answering comments and any questions you have. I'll answer anything about the story, plot, realtionships on characters, or you can just me about myself. You can even ask Bon and Rin. Anyway! Enjoy and review!**


	90. Chapter 90

Chapter 90~

_ Soft growls filled the air as Shiro Fujimoto stood at the steps of a wood cabin. Freshly fallen snow resting beneath his feet and the flakes still coming down on top of his head. The two little hobgoblins in front of him glaring up at him as they continued to try and scare him off till a gasp was heard. The man looking up to find the woman he had been waiting for standing beside a snow golems, a bundle of twigs in her arms. _

_ "I was looking for you Yuri!" The man spoke in irritation, the little hobgoblin in front of him bouncing up and down the moment they noticed the woman. "Why are you living in the forest all alone? You're causing so much damn trouble!"_

_ A frown adorned the woman's face as she gaze at him with those big cerulean eyes of hers. Her dark brunette hair falling past her shoulders in curls and a warm shall over her shoulders. Along with what the man hoped was the warmest clothing she had. Yet as he yelled at her she said nothing. Her expression straight and strong, as he let out a sigh and grabbed the cigarette hanging between his lips._

_ "Pack up your stuff. We're going back to the Vatican."_

_ With a serious huff the man opened his once closed eyes to find Yuri crouching on the ground. The hobgoblins from before hanging tight to her shoulders, as she gently rubbed her cheek against the one to her left and smiled._

_ "This hobgoblins smells like sunshine again." She spoke, her attention nowhere close to the man's words._

_ "Listen to me, dammit!"_

_ "I'm not going back to the Vatican." The woman spoke simply and seriously the moment he stopped yelling. That same serious look on her features again. "This is my home."_

_ A heavy sigh left Shiro as he took a small drag off his cigarette as he spoke._

_ "Do you know what people are calling you?" The man asked. " 'The witch of the Forest' The woman bedeviled by demons. You're supposed to be an exorcist. You shouldn't get any more buddy-buddy with demons."_

_ "You're turning into a mess because you think of humans and demons separately!" Yuri spoke, stunning the man for a brief moment as she suddenly stood up and the hobgoblins jumped down to sit on either side of her in the snow. "They're my important friends, you know!"_

_ It was then, before Shiro could even speak, that she dashed past him and into the cabin. The twigs long forgotten as she retched open the door. The man calling out for her the moment she ran inside, before the door slammed shut with a bang and snow from the roof fell on top of him. Nothing but a sigh leaving the man's lips, as the hobgoblin behind him snickered and Shiro spit of his snuffed out cigarette. This was going to be a great report._

* * *

><p><em> "We can't allow someone from the famed Egin family of the Vatican to be associated with demons." Ernst Egin spoke from behind his desk. His pen scratching at the paper in front of him as Shiro smoked yet another cigarette. "Use any means necessary. Get it?" <em>

_A small frown came upon the man's face as Egin lifted his head to give Shiro a serious look. One that any other exorcist of lower class would instantly bow to, if it weren't for the fact Shiro was the one standing in front of the man. Yet this man was his superior and like every order this man had ever given him, whether right or wrong, all he could do was given him a nod and glare into the opposite direction._

_ "Understood"_

* * *

><p><em> Gun fire rang out through the air. The little snow golems from before ducking out behind the trees and waiting for the firing to stop. Something that didn't seem to cease, as they took a huge risk and ran to the next tree. Those two little hobgoblins running right after them, narrowly dodging the bullets, before snow crunching footsteps sounded not far from him. Yuri's figure coming out of a patch of tree the next moment, another batch of twigs in her arms, before she saw the scene before her. The woman coming to a crashing halt and staring at him in disbelief, as the twigs fell to the ground.<em>

_ "What are you doing?!" She practically screamed as she ran over to him and grabbed the gun in his arms. "They are my _friends_!"_

_ A frown instantly came across the man's features, before he pushed her aside with a little more force than necessary. Yuri losing her balance and hitting the ground with a little more force than he meant for, but he didn't back down. He had been given orders, and he had to see them through._

_ "Don't make me laugh!" Shiro yelled as he aimed once more and started friing off shots once more. "These demons are just tricking you! We'll wipe out all of them! That's the purpose of Exorcists!"_

_ "Please stop!" Yuri yelled once more, before anger over took her. Her teeth sharpening out to fangs and blue flames suddenly engulfing her entire body. "I told you to stop!"_

_ In an instant the man came to a stop. A look of pure shock and fear in his eyes the moment he was the flame dancing over her body. Her once cerulean eyes a bright electric blue, a red iris blazing in the center, and her ears pointed out. A ball of blue flames on either side of her making the Paladin realize just what was going on._

_ "Blue flames…Are you…the Demon King, Satan?!"_

* * *

><p><em> The next thing she knew Yuri woke back at the cabin. A heavy blanket throw neatly over her, as she cautiously looked to her right and then her left. Her gaze falling on Shiro sitting at the foot of the bed and his back turned to her, another damned cigarette in his mouth.<em>

_ "Have you come to?" He asked, the man not even bothering to turn and look at her._

_ "I'm sorry."_

_ "Since when? Since when is that monster in Assiah?"_

_ "One year ago…I was dispatched to this area to investigate spontaneous human combustion cases. We were on our way through the forest when one of our members suddenly caught flame. They were blue and almost instantly he died on the spot. Of course before anyone could even speak or run away, the two men beside me caught flame as well. I was scared at the time, because I had no idea what was going on. And that's when I heard it."_

_**Fragile…Too fragile**_

_ "And before I could look around to see who had spoken or where it had come from, blue flames took over my body. I blacked out, thinking I was dead like the rest of the, but the next thing I knew I woke up in the forest. My teammates where dead and I was alone. It seems I could tolerate those flames. The Order of the True Cross ordered me to return, but I stayed in the forest. I wanted to talk to those flames again. And that's when I met him. _

_ I came across a lake and standing at the bank was a white wolf engulfed in blue flames. I decided to confront whatever it was, and that's when I heard the voice again."_

_**Do you know who I am? **__It asked. __**Get lost already. Or I will kill you too!**_

If that's what you want…

_**Don't make me laugh!**_

_** "**__And then the wolf bit me. Yet I didn't show my pain and spoke back to it even if anyone else would think it wrong."_

I could hear your voice back then.

_** Everything I touch in Assiah burns to ashes.**_

That's so lonely…No matter how much you love something it just turns to ashes in your hands. That's so sad.

_**Shut up, bitch!**_

If you really feel like that, just use my body."

_ "You let him in?! Satan?!" Shiro spoke in complete shock and disbelief, as the woman nodded a smile adoring her features as the memories of spring and summer came back to her._

_ The warm weather, the soft breezes. The flowers covering the fields and the happiness that surprisingly came from the only being the Vatican couldn't believe wouldn't love anything._

_ "Yeah. He seemed happy." Yuri spoke, her gaze falling back on the ceiling. "And one day when I found a bird laying on the ground, dead from falling form the nest everything changed."_

Poor little one, it fell from the nest. It's dead already.

**Dead?**

It means it's life is gone.

**What's life?**

Everything living in this world, every bug and flower and bird, and even humans, everything has just one of it. Every single life is different and unique. It's very precious.

**I want to live too.**

You can't just buy or give life. But you can grow it.

_A deafening silence fell over the air, as Shiro's head slowly turned toward her. His eyes wide and something between fear and hopefulness in his eyes._

_ "You didn't…"_

_ "Yes I did. His children are growing within me."_

_ "What?!"_

* * *

><p><em> The clang of metal bars filled the air, before Shiro turned to the two men standing on the other side. Nothing but disgrace in their gazes, as he looked back at them and a frown appeared on the bigger of the two.<em>

_ "What a shame, Fujimoto." He spoke, his voice echoing against the dungeon walls. "You have your desires like everyone else, but she's the daughter of the Cardinal…"_

_ "I didn't do anything!" Shiro yelled, as the man walked forward and grabbed the bars of the cell. Anger clearly in his eyes. "Yuri is possessed by a demon! And it's not just any normal demon! It's the Demon King Satan!"_

_ "You were the only one to visit her there."_

_ "We will listen to your excuses in court." The other finally spoke, before they both turned their backs and started to walked away from him._

_ "Wait! There is no time! Yuri must…"_

* * *

><p><em> "Children of a demon?" Egin spoke in shock, as his daughter sat quietly on the table. Her gaze calm and relaxed just like always. "Impossible! Operate on her right away!"<em>

_ "That is banned by the Vatican itself." The doctor spoke as he turned and looked at him._

_ "Are you telling me to let her bear them?" He asked in rage._

_ "I will." Yuri finally spoke up, her gaze holding tight to his._

_ "Yuri!"_

_ "They are out children. I will give birth to them and raise them."_

_ In an instant a disgusted look came across her father face. Not even a single bit of love or concern on his face anymore as he spat at her in the most threatening voice she had ever heard. Words that cut deep into her heart._

_ "Damn witch."_

* * *

><p><em> "Accused Yuri Egin, is it true that you carry the children of a demon?" A voice rang out through the Vatican's courtroom. <em>

_ "It is." Gasps of whispers suddenly burst out through the courtroom. The exorcists around her panicking slightly by the fact that she was in the same room as them, but she keeps speaking even when the man above her opened his mouth to speak. "Demons often pull pranks and scare humans, but that just shows how curious they are. We should learn to love each other."_

_ "Demons and love?!"_

_ "Witch!"_

_ "Burn her!"_

_ "Right, right!"_

_ Insults and curses rang out through the courtroom. The woman standing tall and never backing down from her locked gaze with the man across for her as he spoke out to the crowds in the courtroom._

_ "I will now deliver the sentence." He spoke, as the curses and whispers died down a little. "The accused Yuri Egin is determines guilty, and sentenced to death!"_

_ Cheers chorused through the courtroom, but the woman never faltered once. Instead she stood their tall and continued to gaze forward as if the man's words were nothing but air. Of course they were more than that, but when Satan's voice came back up to the surface Yukio managed not to sink too deep into the memories that were being shared with him._

_**To save Yuri, I looked for a vessel for myself, but my power was too great. No one had a body strong enough to endure my presence. And that's when what you humans called the Blue Night occurred.  
><strong>_

* * *

><p>Scarlett: *happily waves, with tears in eyes* hello my cute little fans! I missed you all so much!<p>

Akira: *rolls eyes*

Scarlett: *throws a disapproving look at Akira* Anyway, I'm back and here with a new chapter! *sulks a little* Although I do have to apologize. This may not have been my best chapter in awhile. I hated writing Miwa's section of Hellfire, but this section is just torture. So many points of views and flashbacks that I had a hard time trying to find the right fonts for what and I almost got lost somewhere in-between. *sighs* But, none the less, here we are. With a new chapter. *smiles* I missed you guys so much and I hope you enjoy your long awaited chapter. *bows* So thank you my dear little fans for staying with me this entire time. You deserve this chapter.

* * *

><p>For more information and Updates about my fanfictions, coming straight from me, visit my author page and look under the <strong>Progression and Important Information <strong>section. I have updates about my current Ao no Exorcist fanfictions and a new ones that are going to be posted in the future.

* * *

><p><em>Rin and Bon do not belong to me.<em>

_These characters belong to Kazue Kato._

**And to you guys, I've decided that inbetween some chapters, I'm going to be answering comments and any questions you have. I'll answer anything about the story, plot, realtionships on characters, or you can just me about myself. You can even ask Bon and Rin. Anyway! Enjoy and review!**


	91. Chapter 91

Chapter 91~

_Screams of pain and terror filled the air as blue fire erupted from the bodies of exorcist's. The people chanting stopping to stare at the blue flaming bodies in horror as thuds followed after each scream. Bodies hitting the floor as an exorcist standing beside Egin, held a hand out in front of the man._

_ "Withdraw!" He shouted, as their uncle looked at the man in disbelief for a moment._

_ "Don't be foolish! Who will protect Assiah if we fall?!" He spoke without hesitantion, before the man fell still. _

_ His eyes widening in an instant as he bit his lower lip and let out a noise of pain. Blood suddenly leaking out of his eyes and mouth before blue fire consumed him. The exorcists around him letting out yells in shock as they were pushed away by the force. The man's screams of pain causing them to stare helplessly at him, unable to help him with the fear of being burned if they came too close._

_ "Damn demons…" Egin managed to speak amongst the flames consuming him, as a blinding blue light filled the room._

* * *

><p><em> The next moment Yuri's ropes were cut, a thud behind her catching her attention as the woman turned toward the sound. Her eyes growing wide as she stared down at the burned body of her father and noticed the electric blue eyes gazing up at her.<em>

_**"This body won't last long."**_

_"Satan…Is that you?!" Yuri spoke in concern, as she knelt beside the fallen body._

_**"Run, Yuri…"**_

_Tears welled up in the woman's eyes and she tightly closed them. Her body shaking as she gaze a small shake of the head. The movement became more frantic as tears fell from her eyes and she shook her head furiously. A sorrowful cry leaving her as blue flames ragged around her._

* * *

><p><em> The clanging of a door echoed through the cell, before the figure on the bed turned and looked toward the barred wall behind him. A smirk across the man's face behind him and that ridiculous attire covering his form as the man's eyes narrowed slightly.<em>

_ "Long time no see, Fujimoto." Mephisto spoke, the man calm as ever as Shiro quickly got up and walked over to the man. At least as far as the barred cell would let him._

_ "Mephisto, what happened?" _

_ "Satan attacked." The demon spoke as Shiro's eyes widened as a coy smirk came on the man's face. "He came to take his wife and children."_

_ With a simple flick of the wrist the barred cell unlocked and Shiro grabbed his glasses, following the male down the corridor. _

_ "The exorcists who became his vessel have been turned into sacrifices. You are the only exorcist capable of action in the Vatican." Mephisto spoke calmly, as they reached the end of the hallway and the rattling of wheels could be heard._

_ A medical bed coming into view and the bandaged, bloody body of Egin coming into view. His eyes wide and blood shot as Shiro quietly spoke his name and the man's eyes darted toward him. A simple command leaving his lips, but his voice shaking greatly._

_ "Yuri Egin escaped with the help from Satan. Kill her. And her offspring as well!"_

_ After the command and the absence of the Cardinal, Mephisto handed him a sword._

_ "What's this?" Shiro demanded, as he slightly frowned at the demon from suddenly summoning it out of nowhere._

_ "The Kurikara, a demon sword with the power of the Holy Unmovable. It may come handy to kill the children of Satan."_

_ After that the two of them found themselves running through endless trees in the snow covered forest. The pair making their way toward Yuri's location with a cigarette in-between Shiro's lips and the Kurikara strapped to his back. The harsh winter wind nipping at their faces and the snow lightly falling before them made it to a small cliff overlooking a cave entrance in the mountain. Two snow golems, the exact same as the ones that accompanied Yuri before, standing guard in front of the entrance. Not a single word was spoke as Shiro dropped his cigarette to the snow and snuffed it out with his foot before he followed after Mephisto to the bottom. A small nod from the demon gaining them access inside as Shiro headed inside first and was instantly met with a somewhat disturbingly beautiful picture. _

_ In the center of the small section of cave, lay Yuri on what looked to be a huge purple flower of some sort. Countless flowers surrounding her as she lay on a huge pillow and a small sheet covered her from the waist down. Her hair spread out around her as he held two small bundles in either arm, close to her chest. One in a light green blanket and the other in a blue, his small body covered in blue flames. A small weak smile appearing on her face the moment they entered and her eyes fell on them. _

_ "Shiro…"_

_ "You…Those kids…"_

_ "They are my sons…Aren't they cute?" She spoke with a small weak smile on her face, a little joy in her voice as she looked down to the blue flaming bundle to her right and then to the little green bundle to her left. The energy reflected in her eyes slowly growing weaker as she talked. "The one with the blues flames is Rin. The pale-skinned one is Yukio. They will…live strong…They will prove that demons and humans can understand each other."_

_ With the very last word, the woman on the bed fell silent. Her head slumping to the side against the pillow as Shiro quickly walked over to the woman and knelt beside her._

_ "Wake up, Yuri! Yuri!" When silence meet him, Mephisto spoke calmly behind him._

_ "What will you do? The Vatican ordered you to kill the children together with their mother. The woman died by herself though."_

_ A small moment of silence filled the cave as Shiro looked down at the now deceased woman and the two sleeping bundles in her arms. _

_ "With demonic powers, life would be suffering for them." Shiro spoke, as he grabbed the hilt of the Kurikara and started to pull the blade from its sheath. A sudden noise leaving the flaming child, causing the man to stop and Mephisto to smirk behind him._

_ "What is it? I thought you were going to slay them?" He challenged._

_ "He laughed…Though I came here to kill them…"_

A sudden flashback erupted as Yuri glared up at him, two hobgoblins in her arms as she huffed.

"You're turning it into a mess because you think of humans and demons separately!"

_ "Mephisto." With the resounding sound of metal the exorcist sheathed the blade._

_ "Yes?"_

_ "I will raise them." Shiro spoke, as the demon behind him stared at him in surprise. "I will raise them well as human kids."_

_ A sudden sound of laugher sounded behind the exorcist as Mephisto laughed as he spoke._

_ "You, feared for your cold-heartedness, raising the children of a demon?" He spoke in amusement. "No way in hell!"_

_ "Just wait and see!" Shiro spoke up, seriousness in his voice as Mephisto stopped laughing for a moment to look at him._

_ "Then how about making a gamble with me? If you raise them as humans, you win. If they awaken to their human powers, I win, and their lives are mine."_

_ "Ok with me."_

_ "Then let me help you a little." Mephisto spoke, as he snapped his fingers and the flames engulfing the blue bundle suddenly flew toward the sword in Shiro's hand and lit up in flames. _

_ "What have you done?" Shiro spoke in confusion, as he pulled the sword closer and watched the flames dance across it and slowly disappeared._

_ "I've sealed the demonic power in this sword. There's no reason for the gamble if he's always covered in blue flames." Mephisto spoke as the exorcist turned to him and gave him a simple 'thank you'. "No need to thank me. Now I shall report to the Vatican that we finished the demon's children. I bid you farewell." _

_ Without another word Mephisto gave him his usual wave and turned, heading for the exit to the cave. A sigh leaving the exorcist as he pulled out his cigarettes and went to put one between his lips. The noise of Rin's soft voice reaching his ears as he looked down at the smiling baby in his mother's arms and crushed the box all together. The cardboard falling to the ground below him as he stared down at the three of them._

* * *

><p>"Truth my ass! What should I believe?" Yukio finally spoke to the demon inside his head.<p>

**"What I've showed you is merely the truth. If you think I lied, ask your precious Pope who's sinking over there."**

The next moment the demon king's presence disappeared for the moment and Yukio turned his head toward the man sinking in the gate. His hand out stretched toward him as he called out for him.

"Help me, Yukio…"

"Tell me the truth!" Yukio demanded, as he started walking toward the edge of the gate and grabbed the man by the shoulder. The teen pulling him up only slightly out of the gate so their eyes met. "Did you order Mother…Yuri Egin to be burnt?"

"This isn't the time…"

"Answer!" Yukio yelled, as the gate pulled down on the man's body and Yukio pulled him up a little more. "Now!"

"Yes, it was my order." Egin spoke without a shred of hesitatnion, as Yukios eye's widened. "That thing said she'd give birth to a demon's offspring! Human children are one thing, but a demon's?"

"Didn't you love her?!"

"Yuri was already dead to me. She died the day she gave birth to you demonic filth!" Egin yelled, as Yukio flashedback to the image of Yuri holding him as his brother as infants. "Your existence itself is a stain on the Egin name! I will never accept that!"

Overcome with rage, Yukio pulled on the man's clothes. Blue flames engulfing him, as the material ripped and Egin was carried away from him. The man disappearing into the gate as Yukio stared blankly at the space his so called grandfather once occupied. A single, barely registered word leaving his lips, before a scream fell past his lips. Blue flames flaring out of his body before the presence from before invaded him and he was cast backwards, a inhuman chuckle echoing in his ears.

"No."

**"Finally, I've got the perfect vessel."**

Within moments the teen's teeth grew sharp, his nail elongating and flames burst through his back. That same inhuman chuckle ringing through his ears as blue flames danced around him.

**"You have my blood as well. I can feel every inch of you as my own!" ** Satan yelled, as laugh leaving the teen's lips as the king of Gehenna started taking over his body and threw his hands up in the air. **"Let's throw a feast to celebrate the descent of your lord Satan!"**

With the demon's yell, two blue balls of fire appeared behind him on either side as the Cram School students watched from afar as the scene played out.

* * *

><p>Rin lay unconscious against Bon's back as the girls beside him stared at their teacher's body in complete shock and Shima softly shook. A small sound of pain leaving the half-demon's lips as Bon instantly looked behind him at the teen. Rin slowly regaining consciousness, as Shiemi spoke his name in worry.<p>

"Are you ok?" Bon asked his boyfriend, as Rin slowly opened his right eye. His gaze falling on his brother, covered in blue flames before both eyes opened and he stared at him in complete shock.

"Yukio…Is that Yukio?" He spoke in disbelief, as distorted laughs filled the air. The teen's emotions getting the best of him as he quickly got off of his boyfriend's back and ran toward his brother. Bon trying to stop him, but his fingers falling short of grabbing onto the teen's shirt sleeve. "What are you doing, Yukio?!"

* * *

><p>Scarlett: *hiding behind Akira for protection of the possible angry reviews* So...I'm back. Like I informed my Beyond the Rabbit Hole followers, I'm updating Hellfire. So...Here I am. *ignores Akira's frown at her* Sorry I haven't updated in so long. In truth college is harder than I thought it'd be, especially since I got a scholarship. I have to keep a B average or I lose my scholarship and can't keep attending cause it's so expensive. So I apologize that I had to disappear for so long. I'm gunna try and post what I can and try to finish the fic this time...but I won't promise anything *bows* enjoy, sorry it's so short. Trying to get back into the groove.<p>

Akira: *frowns back at her, patting her head and turning to the camera* You heard her, enjoy the chapter.

* * *

><p>For more information and Updates about my fanfictions, coming straight from me, visit my author page and look under the <strong>Progression and Important Information <strong>section. I have updates about my current Ao no Exorcist fanfictions and a new ones that are going to be posted in the future.

* * *

><p><em>Rin and Bon do not belong to me.<em>

_These characters belong to Kazue Kato._

**And to you guys, I've decided that inbetween some chapters, I'm going to be answering comments and any questions you have. I'll answer anything about the story, plot, realtionships on characters, or you can just me about myself. You can even ask Bon and Rin. Anyway! Enjoy and review!**


End file.
